


No es ciencia, es amor

by Kariwolf



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Senku - Freeform, kohaku - Freeform, senkuxkohaku
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 177,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariwolf/pseuds/Kariwolf
Summary: AU escolar. Senku x Kohaku. Kohaku trabaja en un restaurante de ramen, a medio tiempo, y de a poco va conociéndose más con uno de sus clientes habitués, Senku, un joven muy inteligente que esconde un gran corazón bajo su fachada de desinterés.PD: Se va a poner picante la historia...futuro M
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 27
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

\- ¡Bienvenidos!

En un pequeño restaurante de ramen, en la ciudad de Tokio, una joven rubia saludaba a dos clientes que solían ir a comer allí por las noches. El mayor era un atractivo y amable hombre de unos cuarenta años, siempre sonriente y divertido, mientras que el menor era su hijo, un adolescente mucho más serio y tranquilo, que tenía poco más de dieciséis años

\- ¡Gracias, Kohaku-chan! Ya debes aburrirte de vernos la cara tan seguido.

\- Para nada, señor Byakuya, lo que más me gusta es atender a caras conocidas. Hace este lugar aún más familiar de lo que es.

\- Bien dicho. Y después de un día extenuante de trabajo, no hay nada mejor que disfrutar nuestro plato favorito, y atendidos por una de las señoritas más simpáticas de la ciudad, ¿no es así, Senku?

El joven respondió con una mueca de hastío, y apenas murmuró un asentimiento de cortesía, sin siquiera mirar a la chica. Ella estaba acostumbrada a que fuera tosco, así que, como siempre, le dedicó su sonrisa y su charla a su mucho más llevadero padre.

\- ¿Les traigo lo de siempre?

\- Sí, por favor, Kohaku-chan. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

\- Muy bien, aunque los estudios me están matando, no hay nada peor que se avecinen dos exámenes de las asignaturas que más me cuestan, con una semana de diferencia. Pero bueno, no tengo mucha opción.

\- ¿Y cuáles son esas asignaturas?

\- Física y química. No me llevo bien con las fórmulas y los números.

\- Bueno.... –miró a su hijo de reojo– tienes la misma edad que Senku, y él es un cerebrito justo para eso. Hasta es presidente del club de química. Tal vez algún día pueda ayudarte.

\- Oh... ¿de verd... ? –sus ojos empezaron a brillar, ilusionada.

\- Ni hablar, viejo. Estoy ocupado con un proyecto científico, no tengo tiempo que desperdiciar en enseñar conceptos tan básicos. Tú eres profesor universitario de física, te gusta enseñar, hazlo tú.

\- Senku, siempre estás con un proyecto científico atrás de otro. Y Kohaku-chan se sentiría mejor con alguien más cercano a su edad, y hasta pueden tener intereses en común y hacerse amigos.

\- No, diez billones por ciento seguro que no me interesa.

\- N-no se preocupe, señor Byakuya –trató de ocultar su cara de decepción, aunque por dentro también estaba un poco enojada de lo bruto que era ese chico para expresarse, podría ser más considerado aunque la rechazara. – Ya encontraré la forma. Gracias por intentar ayudarme igual, USTED es muy gentil. Ya les traigo su cena.

Kohaku se retiró a pasarle a los cocineros el pedido y seguir atendiendo, y Byakuya suspiró y apoyó la mano en su cabeza, mirando a su hijo con resignación.

\- Vamos Senku, podrías ser más agradable con ella, se esfuerza mucho entre el trabajo y el estudio. La ciencia es algo que te fascina, tampoco es que te dije que la ayudaras en literatura o historia. Y además...– le sonrió de costado– Kohaku-chan es una chica muy linda de verdad, quién sabe si...

\- Cállate viejo. Ya sé a lo que vas, y no me interesa ni un milímetro el romance, deja esas tonterías para las novelas.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no volveré a mencionar el tema. Pero hablando de tus proyectos, ¿cómo vas con eso?

\- Bien, aunque es un fastidio que nadie puede seguirme el hilo con la física cuántica, salvo tú.

\- No es un tema común para jóvenes de secundaria, en realidad...tienes que ser más paciente, de hecho, eres el único chico de tu edad que está estudiándolo tan a fondo en tu escuela.

\- Lo que sea, no voy a quedarme atrás o hacer proyectos fáciles por eso. Voy en serio.

\- Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti por eso –le dio unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro– pero me gustaría verte salir y divertirte más seguido también, con otras cosas...

Pero su charla fue interrumpida por Kohaku, que les puso en frente sus bowls de ramen, y se dedicaron a comer en silencio, disfrutando ambos con idéntica sonrisa su plato favorito.

Dos noches después, quién entró al restaurante a cenar fue solamente el peliverde, lo que llamó la atención de Kohaku.

\- Bienvenido, Senku. ¿Tu papá se encuentra bien? Es raro que vengas sin él.

\- Perfectamente, está de viaje, tiene que dar unos seminarios en varias ciudades. Volverá en dos semanas.

\- Oh, ya veo, qué interesante –el joven la miró en silencio con sus ojos carmín, y de pronto se sintió incómoda– eeeeh... ¿vas a querer lo de siempre?

\- Sí... agrégale más picante esta vez, por favor.

\- Claro, ya te lo encargo.

Kohaku se apresuró a irse, no sabía por qué se sentía un poco incómoda cerca de él. Lo cierto es que nunca estuvo a solas con él, siempre tenía esas pequeñas charlas con su padre que era mucho más extrovertido, pero esta vez le prestó más atención a él, y aprovechó que lo vio ponerse a leer para mirarlo detenidamente. Cuando la miró a los ojos, notó por primera vez el impresionante color rojo que tenían, y sus larguísimas pestañas, y se sintió atraída. Era bastante flaco, y esos pelos puntiagudos y con las puntas verdes eran muy extravagantes, pero le pareció que iban bien con él. Si tan sólo fuera un poco más simpático, sería mucho más agradable, pero parecía un hueso duro de roer. Cuando le dejó el bowl de ramen frente a él, lo escuchó agradecerle con voz suave, pero ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarla, lo que le pareció un poco maleducado. Pero al mismo tiempo parecía bastante enfrascado en lo que estaba leyendo, y pensó que quizás no lo había hecho a propósito, al menos se había percatado de su presencia porque le agradeció. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de sacarle más charla, porque en cuanto terminó de comer, pagó y se fue, murmurando un saludo.

Senku fue a cenar las cuatro noches siguientes también, y Kohaku supuso que no sabía cocinar, y que por eso prefería pagar e ir a cenar allá, ya que estaba solo en su casa. Siempre iba con un libro en la mano, y algunas veces llevaba unas hojas y escribía fórmulas complicadas a una velocidad increíble, todo mientras comía al mismo tiempo. Parecía verdaderamente un apasionado de la ciencia, y poco a poco la admiración que Kohaku sentía por él superó las molestias que le ocasionaban su personalidad un poco huraña. Pero la cuarta noche, pareció que lo estaba mirando demasiado fijo, porque de pronto él levantó la vista de su libro y la miró a los ojos, con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Puedo sentir que me estás perforando con la mirada. ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

\- ¿Ah? N-no, lo siento... sólo me estaba preguntando qué sería lo que estás estudiando, siempre se te ve tan enfrascado leyendo.

\- Física cuántica. Un estudio sobre entrelazamiento cuántico, y su relación con la biología cuántica en un estudio de aves migratorias.

\- Ajá.... –dijo con la cara en blanco, avergonzada de no entender ni una palabra.

\- No tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad? –en lugar de burlarse, le dirigió una sonrisa de costado y cerró el libro, dispuesto a explicarle– En resumen, el entrelazamiento cuántico es cuando dos objetos cuánticos mantienen una fuerte relación directa entre sí e interactúan entre ellos, aunque estén a gran distancia, la información viaja a una velocidad infinita y ambos se conectan en la distancia. Y se relaciona con las aves porque estas cruzan países y continentes en sus rutas migratorias, y se sugiere que se guían a través de los colores de la luz.

\- Eeeh...gracias por la explicación, aunque necesitaría un poco más de tiempo para entenderlo –rió un poco sonrojada, sintiéndose un poco tonta– Y ahora me siento peor de no poder entender cosas mucho más simples, realmente admiro tu nivel, tu padre tenía razón...y... –pero su voz se perdió mientras su mirada se entristecía un poco.

\- ¿Y...? Te cambió la cara, ¿hay algún problema con eso, además de reprobar?

\- Bueno... la verdad es que estoy preocupada. Trabajo aquí para costearme el entrenamiento de artes marciales, pero mi padre dice que si me va mal en la escuela, tendría que dejar el trabajo para ponerme a estudiar, porque no me deja mucho tiempo libre. Y eso significaría que no podría seguir con el entrenamiento, sí en el club de la escuela, pero no de forma particular, y eso me pone triste, ya que es lo que más me apasiona en mi vida.

\- Oh...ya veo –Senku la miró en silencio, su sonrisa se borró.

\- Perdona, no quiero aburrirte con mis problemas personales –le quiso sonreír, pero terminó siendo una sonrisa triste solamente.

Kohaku se dio vuelta y se alejó rápidamente, sin poder creer cómo le había dicho todas esas cosas al joven, cuando apenas se conocían personalmente. Senku la siguió con la mirada, y después volvió a su lectura, pero sus ojos ya no se movían en la hoja. Cuando terminó de comer, le pagó lo que debía, pero no se levantó inmediatamente como siempre hacía. Eso le llamó la atención a la rubia, y lo miró extrañada.

\- Oye...

\- ¿Sí? –parecía que el chico estaba debatiendo algo internamente.

\- Si quieres... puedo ayudarte un poco para tu examen. Puedo hacerme un poco de tiempo a la tarde, antes de que empiece tu jornada aquí.

\- ¿De-de verdad? Pero si habías dicho...

\- Ya sé lo que dije. Pero puedo cambiar de opinión, ¿no?

\- Sí, sólo que...no sé si puedo aceptar. Te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero no tengo dinero con el que pagar tus clases, discúlpame.

\- No lo hago por el dinero, no te estoy pidiendo que me pagues. Pero si quieres compensarme de alguna forma, puedes invitarme la cena aquí todas las noches, si deja tu consciencia tranquila. No le vendría mal a mi presupuesto semanal, y resuelvo la cena de la próxima semana.

Senku le sonrió de forma más abierta y hasta divertida, y el corazón de Kohaku se saltó unos latidos, entre la repentina generosidad del joven, y una faceta mucho más empática y amable que nunca le había visto. Saliendo de su estupor, sus mejillas se colorearon de un intenso rojo, y se inclinó mucho frente a él.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Senku! Eres muy considerado. Daré lo mejor de mí, te lo prometo.

\- Oh, por favor no, no me hagas una reverencia. ¿A qué hora entras a trabajar?

\- A las siete de la tarde, y salgo a las once de la noche.

\- Ya veo... –tomó una servilleta y sacó una lapicera de su bolso, para anotar algo– Ve mañana a esa dirección a las cinco y media, es mi casa. Estoy a diez minutos de aquí en bicicleta. Podemos hacer una hora, y tienes tiempo de sobra para llegar a tiempo aquí, ¿está bien?

\- ¡Sí! Muchas gracias, de verdad... pero... ¿puedo preguntarte, si no te molesta, qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

\- Ah...sería una lástima que tuvieras que verte obligada a dejar algo que es tan importante para tí, y no me molesta darte una mano para evitar que te suceda, sólo es eso.

\- Oh, ya veo...realmente es muy considerado de tu parte, Senku. No tienes idea cuán importante es para mí esto, te agradezco mucho. Hasta mañana, entonces.

Al día siguiente, Kohaku se presentó en la dirección anotada. Era un edificio con varios departamentos, así que buscó el número catorce y tocó el timbre. Un minuto después Senku abrió la puerta, recibiéndola con una fina sonrisa y haciéndola pasar con un gesto. Kohaku quedó un poco sorprendida, él tenía una camisa blanca arremangada con el cuello relajadamente abierto, y unos pantalones grises parecidos a los de los uniformes escolares, dándole un aire entre formal y relajado muy...interesante. Cuando salió de la sorpresa, entró en la casa, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada. Ella ya estaba vestida para ir al trabajo, con su camisa manga corta blanca y su pollera roja por encima de las rodillas, pero él no pareció fijarse en ella de la misma forma. Aunque quizás fue mucho más educado con ella, seguramente se hubiera sentido incómoda si la miraba de arriba a abajo, siendo que estaban solos en su casa, y al fin y al cabo, era solamente ropa. Quizás lo que más la había sorprendido era verlo no como cliente del restaurante, sino como un estudiante común y corriente...aunque mucho más inteligente que lo promedio.

Senku le señaló una mesa en el centro de la sala, y Kohaku descargó en el piso su mochila con los libros y cuadernillos de estudio. Ella le mostró lo que estaba aprendiendo, los ejercicios que hacía, y en especial aquellos que no entendía. Era obvio que eran conceptos demasiado fáciles y obvios para él, pero en ningún momento le hizo notar su superioridad, sino que procedió a explicarle en detalle y con afabilidad los temas, poniéndole muchos ejemplos para ayudarla más. Incluso recordó que ella era estudiante de artes marciales, y relacionó esos conceptos de física con movimientos y reacciones que ella entendía perfectamente, haciéndolo mucho más claro.

\- Wow, ojalá mi profesor explicara así de bien, pero él nos lo pone realmente difícil, y lo hace aburrido. Pero de la forma que me estás explicando hasta me parece interesante.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro que es lo más interesante que hay. Si te parece, vamos a probar con unos ejercicios para que lo puedas poner en práctica.

\- ¡Claro! No puedo creer que hasta me sienta entusiasmada por hacerlo. Eres increíble...quizás sí heredaste de tu padre la faceta docente, lo llevas en la sangre.

\- Eso sería ilógico, ya que no compartimos ni un mililitro de sangre –dijo rascándose la oreja con un dedo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Es tu padre

\- Sí, pero no es mi padre biológico. Él me crió desde que tengo memoria, así que de todas formas es mi único padre.

\- Oh...no lo sabía.

\- No tenías que saberlo, y de todas formas no me importa para nada. Me alegro que sea mi padre, hasta es científico y todo, con lo cual es lo más genial que hay, nos entendemos perfectamente, y siempre me apoyó en mi interés por la ciencia, desde que era un niño –sonrió con afecto– Ese viejo sí que me malcrió, y me regaló todo el equipo científico que tengo.

\- Byakuya es un gran hombre, me lo parecía, pero ahora lo confirmo. Me sorprende lo mucho que se parecen, al menos parte de la cara, en especial el pelo y los ojos, jamás hubiera imaginado que no eran familiares biológicos.

\- Ah, sí, me lo han dicho, pero es pura casualidad. Bueno, volvamos a esto, o sino no llegaremos a que lo pongas en práctica para ver si realmente te quedó claro.

Siguieron estudiando un rato más, y para cuando Kohaku miró el reloj, ahogó un grito de sorpresa, porque hace unos minutos ya habían pasado las seis y media, tenía que irse volando.

\- Discúlpame Senku por terminar así, pero me preocupa llegar tarde.

\- No hay problema Kohaku, a mí también se me pasó la hora. –el científico la ayudó a guardar los libros, y se apresuraron a la puerta.

–Nos vemos en un rato, no te olvides que voy a cenar a tu restaurante hoy.

\- Te estaré esperando –su sonrisa enorme rivalizaba con sus ojos brillantes, y vio a Senku parpadear un par de veces como si una brillante fuente de luz hubiera afectado sus ojos, pero luego le sonrió y la despidió.

Kohaku salió tan contenta que el entusiasmo la hizo pedalear a toda velocidad. Estaba muy esperanzada con los avances de sólo ese día, y todavía no podía creer lo secretamente gentil y afable que era Senku, aunque no le gustara demostrarlo. Quizás lo había prejuzgado demasiado, aunque era verdad que él se había abierto un poco con ella desde que supo lo de su compleja situación con su mayor pasión. Y a quién iba a engañar, tenía que reconocer que lo vio hasta atractivo por primera vez, algo en lo cual jamás se había fijado porque le caía un poco mal. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a irse en una dirección peligrosa, así que se abofeteó mentalmente y se concentró en el camino.

A eso de las nueve de la noche Senku entró por la puerta, vestido con la misma ropa, sólo que con un chaleco beige encima, que mantenía ese aire formal pero relajado que le sentaba tan bien. La desilusionó un poco que trajera su libro para leer, pero en el fondo no quería ser egoísta, bastante que se estaba haciendo un tiempo para ayudarla, siendo que estaba ocupado con sus propios proyectos. Justo cuando le dio el bowl de ramen y comenzaba a alejarse, un joven alto de cabello largo y oscuro chocó contra ella detrás del mostrador. Se disculparon mutuamente por la torpeza, pero la cinta que sostenía el pelo de Kohaku en una coleta se enganchó en el reloj del otro, y se le salió, provocando que su pelo se soltara. Como lo tenía atado por tantas horas, le quedó un poco parado y con un volumen exagerado. Rápidamente trató de atarlo de vuelta, avergonzada, pero eso no evitó que el peliverde soltara una carcajada al verla. Ella lo miró sorprendida.

\- Kukuku, quién lo diría, con esa apariencia de hace unos segundos, tenías toda la imagen de una leona.

\- ¿Una...leona? –no sabía si ofenderse o tomarlo como un chiste, aunque estaba más cerca de lo primero.

\- Sí, te queda bien, entre lo supuestamente fuerte que debes ser por el entrenamiento, y ese pelo alborotado. Creo que te llamaré así a partir de ahora.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! No es divertido...

\- Sí que lo es, diez billones por ciento seguro.

Kohaku quiso retrucarle, pero vio la mano de un cliente pidiendo su atención, así que lo dejó estar y se fue. Un rato después, Senku le entregó el bowl y le agradeció por la comida gratis. Y antes de irse, le dijo que los próximos días podía ir a su casa a la misma hora para seguir estudiando. Ella dejó pasar su malhumor con ese ofrecimiento, pero casi rugió por dentro cuando lo escuchó despedirse con un "hasta mañana, leona". Le parecía un poco ofensiva la comparación, como si ella fuese salvaje y hasta peligrosa, pero después pensó que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír tan abiertamente, y lo perdonó sólo porque se sentía un poco bien al fin poderle sacar una reacción sincera y positiva.

Las dos tardes siguientes, como habían quedado, Kohaku siguió estudiando con él, y ya se sentía muy orgullosa de sus avances, al fin comenzaba a entender de verdad, y tenía esperanzas de aprobar ese difícil examen que tendría en menos de una semana. Senku no se lo ponía fácil, aunque era un excelente tutor, le exigía cada vez más, pero eso la motivaba bastante más de lo esperado, porque significaba que si aumentaba la complejidad era porque estaba lista. Pero la noche de la segunda tarde, cuando Senku fue a cenar al restaurante, ella le dio sus malas noticias.

\- Lo lamento Senku, pero mañana tengo un evento del club de artes marciales, y no me lo puedo perder. Un senpai vendrá especialmente para darnos una clase, y elegirá a los que considere con mayor potencial para la próxima competencia nacional. No podré ir a tu casa a estudiar... realmente lo necesito, faltan pocos días para el examen, pero...

\- No te preocupes, leona –aunque a ella no le gustara mucho, se había ganado ya el apodo– aunque si quieres no tengo problema en que vengas después de trabajar. Pasado mañana es sábado, y no tenemos escuela, así que no hay problema si quieres estudiar un rato.

\- ¿Pero no se te hará muy tarde? Podría pedirle salir dos horas antes a mi jefe, su hijo podría cubrirme, lo ha hecho en casos excepcionales.

\- No, de todas formas siempre me quedo investigando hasta tarde, no necesito tantas horas de sueño para recuperarme. No tendría mucho sentido que venga aquí entonces, así que te esperaré en mi casa, ven directo cuando termines aquí, no es necesario que me avises.

\- ¡Eres genial, muchas gracias Senku! Hasta mañana entonces, que descanses.

Senku la saludó con la mano mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que le divertía más de lo que esperaba ayudar a esa chica, ya se habían hecho amigos, y aunque tenían intereses bastante distintos, encontraba el punto común en la pasión que tenían por sus intereses y objetivos, y él la respetaba por eso. Además, había resultado que era inteligente, tampoco brillante, pero aprendía rápido y le ponía mucho empeño y eso le incentivaba más a dedicar una de sus preciadas horas del día a ayudarla a ella, en vez de dedicarse solamente el proyecto. Vinieron a su mente las palabras de su padre, que le deseaba que se relajara y se divirtiera un poco más. Seguramente no es lo que tenía en mente, pero en cierta forma sí era divertido.

La noche siguiente, se hicieron las nueve cuando el timbre sonó en el departamento de Senku. Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una muy sonriente Kohaku, que cargaba dos bolsas en sus manos.

\- Hola Senku, mira lo que traje... ¡comida para dos!

\- Ah, diez billones de puntos para ti, leona. No había preparado nada, así que nos salvaste la noche.

\- ¿A que soy genial? Mi jefe no tuvo problema con que me fuera, y su hijo me regaló estas dos porciones, junto a sus deseos de que estudie mucho y apruebe ese maldito examen. Así que aquí estoy, lista para seguir mejorando.

\- Es absurdo lo entusiasmada que estás con eso a esta hora, pero me gusta tu actitud. ¿Cómo te fue hoy en esa clase especial?

\- Oh, gracias por preguntar. Muy bien, de hecho... ¡fui seleccionada! No hay una fecha precisa, pero en uno o dos meses será esa competencia, ¡me siento muy feliz!

\- Otros diez billones de puntos para ti, estás de racha, felicitaciones. Bueno, si te parece comamos primero, así después nos podemos dedicar al estudio y no te vuelves tan tarde a tu casa.

\- Gracias, sería genial.

Cenaron tranquilamente, Senku había preparado el kotatsu porque ese día había resultado bastante frío, y así sería más cómodo y confortable. Luego de comer, desplegaron las hojas y libros en la mesa, y se dedicaron a ello. O por lo menos Senku, ya que la pobre Kohaku se sentía un poco cansada entre el esfuerzo físico, la breve jornada de trabajo y ahora el estudio intensivo. Y para colmo se sumaba que esa noche el peliverde otra vez tenía puesta esa camisa arremangada que le quedaba tan bien, y cuando apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano para mirarla de costado, con esos ojos carmín ligeramente entrecerrados, eran una imagen que la desconcentraba más de lo que quería admitir. Así y todo, se las arregló para dar lo mejor, y resolvió bien la mayoría de los ejercicios, aunque quizás por el cansancio cometió varios errores tontos. En un momento, Senku se levantó para lavar los platos, y luego ir al baño a refrescarse, mientras ella seguía con un ejercicio particularmente difícil que le había dejado, pero cuando volvió, unos diez minutos después, se encontró con que Kohaku estaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, recostada sobre la mesa, y profundamente dormida.

\- Oye, leona...¿Kohaku? –no quería zarandearla y despertarla, pero no estaba seguro de que sea una buena idea que se quede dormida ahí, además de que era una posición sumamente incómoda y su espalda le pasaría factura más tarde. Suspiró derrotado cuando ella ni se inmutó cuando él le tocó el hombro, y soltó una suave risa– De verdad estás agotada, game over para ti por hoy. Tan descuidada...pero te esfuerzas mucho, hay que reconocerlo, buen trabajo.

Ella nunca se enteró de sus amables palabras, siguió durmiendo ahí con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, evidenciando que estaba extenuada. Senku fue a buscar una manta, y se la colocó por encima. Se sentó a su lado, y agarró uno de sus libros, para estudiar un poco por su cuenta hasta que ella despertara. Pero se encontró con que no podía concentrarse fácilmente, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué. Cada tanto miraba de reojo a la rubia, para ver si notaba algún movimiento o señal de que despertara, pero cada minuto que pasaba eso parecía más improbable. Se rindió con su propia lectura, se dio cuenta de que también estaba un poco cansado, o quizás era la calidez del kotatsu y verla a Kohaku durmiendo tan relajadamente, que le contagiaron un poco el sueño. Apoyó su cabeza en su palma abierta, apoyándose en el codo, y giró su cabeza para mirarla un rato.

Se veía tan tranquila y vulnerable, para nada como la bola de energía que era cuando estaba despierta. Se mostraba siempre como la chica fuerte, decidida, y responsable, pero ahora que la conocía un poco más podía ver que era también bastante sensible, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo. No le había contado nada de su familia, salvo que tenía un padre aparentemente estricto, y no quería desilusionarlo, así como tampoco quería rendirse con su sueño, que parecía que no era lo que su padre quería para su futuro, y esa posible falta de apoyo lo entristeció ligeramente. Él no se podía quejarse, tenía en Byakuya a un padre genial, comprensivo, divertido y compañero; que había hecho lo imposible por apoyarlo siempre. Se perdió en esos pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que sus ojos se estaban comenzando a cerrar cada vez más.

Un buen rato después, Kohaku abrió los ojos lentamente. Tuvo que fruncir el ceño ante la intensidad de la luz, y se sintió confusa por un momento, hasta que despertó por completo. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida, pero aún más cuando vio la manta que la cubría. Seguramente Senku se la había colocado encima cuando se quedó dormida, y la enterneció mucho con esa delicadeza. Pensó en volverse a su casa, pero cuando vio la hora se dio cuenta que era tarde ya para volverse sola, y cuando vio a su amigo dormir despreocupadamente recostado sobre la mesa como ella había estado, supo que no quería molestarlo y despertarlo. Se avergonzó mucho de haberse quedado tan dormida, en especial porque el científico había sido muy considerado en ofrecerle una sesión de estudio nocturno, pero la verdad es que se sentía demasiado exhausta y no podía disimularlo.

Viendo que Senku no estaba tapado con nada, se acercó bastante a él y extendió la manta para cubrirlos a los dos, asi por lo menos no se resfriaría si corría viento. Se volvió a recostar sobre la mesa, usando sus brazos como una almohada, y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco más, al menos hasta que Senku despierte por su cuenta. Pero unas horas después, fue el joven el que se despertó, mientras ella dormía. Demasiado cerca. En el sobresalto que tuvo se echó para atrás, y sintió cómo el calor subía por sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que se habían dormido casi rozándose, aunque lo que no entendía era cómo había pasado eso. Pero parte del misterio se resolvió cuando notó que él también tenía puesta la misma manta que ella encima, y que quizás por eso ella se había acercado tanto a él. Estaba dormida, otra vez, no era consciente de lo mucho que se había acercado a él probablemente, más preocupada en cuidarlo de que se mantuviera cálido y cómodo. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que Senku estaba tan cerca de una chica, ni que hablar que se quedara dormido tan cerca de una, aunque fuera completamente accidental. Eso lo puso un poco nervioso, aunque quería desechar ese tipo de pensamientos ridículos de su cabeza.

La miró nuevamente, aunque con precaución como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y no quisiera ser descubierto, y en eso notó que ella tenía un mechón de pelo frente a su cara, que estaba por meterse en su boca. No era la imagen más fina de una joven durmiendo, más bien era divertida y vergonzosa, pero por alguna razón lo hizo sonreír. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado, estiró una mano para acomodarle el mechón rebelde de pelo detrás de su oreja, rozando su suave mejilla al hacerlo. Una sonrisa involuntaria se le escapó, así como no se percató que hasta sus orejas se habían coloreado de un tono rosado producto de su sonrojo. Sacudió su cabeza, maldiciendo interiormente, y se quedó pensando qué debería hacer, si dejarla así, despertarla, o intentar arrastrarla a algún lado más cómodo. De pronto escuchó un suave suspiro, y la miró nuevamente.

\- ...ku...

\- ¿"ku"?

No tenía idea de lo que significaba eso, aunque...ku... ¿Sen...ku? Su nombre. Oh... ¿acaso estaba soñando con él? Imposible, no tenía ningún sentido, y aun así, los sueños nunca tenían sentido, eran completamente inconscientes. Ahora, la pregunta era por qué ella estaba inconscientemente pensando en él. O quizás fue simplemente una sílaba que salió de su boca en sueños, había muchísimas palabras que terminaban así. Sí, seguramente era eso, sería lo más lógico... ¿No?


	2. Chapter 2

Kohaku despertó cuando sintió algo que raspaba su mejilla. La luz del día se filtraba por una ventana, y se encontró cara a cara con una mirada verde esmeralda. Confundida, enfocó sus ojos mejor y vio un gato grande y negro de pelo largo estaba sentado justo en frente de ella, y ahora la miraba girando un poco su cabeza para el costado. Qué extraño, en todas sus sesiones de estudio, jamás lo había visto, aunque pensó que quizás se había recluido en la habitación de Senku o de Byakuya, ya que nunca se habían movido de la sala de estar, y tampoco se había quedado más de una hora. No sabía si sería un gato amistoso, pero al recordar que la había lamido, daba la impresión de ser bastante confianzudo. Con timidez, estiró una mano para acercarla al hocico del gato, y vio cómo se la olfateaba, para después empujar su cabeza contra su mano, frotándose cariñosamente. Kohaku se derritió de ternura, nunca había tenido un gato pero le caían bien en general, y este minino parecía haberla aprobado como visitante. Le rascó detrás de las orejas, y el gato ronroneó feliz, cerrando los ojos.

\- Al fin te despertaste, dormilona. Parece que estabas realmente exhausta, aunque no envidio ni un milímetro el estado de tu espalda después de dormir así toda la noche.

Senku se acercó con una sonrisa burlona, cargando una bandeja en la mano, la cual depositó al lado de ella.

\- Toma, te traje algo para desayunar, yo me desperté hace un buen rato así que ya tomé el mío. Aunque te recomendaría que eches a Kuro de ahí, ese gato es un experto manipulador, especializado en robar comida.

\- No imaginaba que tendrías un gato, y tan mimoso, es adorable.

\- Mmm no suele ser así con los extraños...le caes bien. Supongo que es porque se llevan bien entre miembros de la misma familia.

\- ¿Misma familia? –al principio no lo entendió, pero al ver la mirada maliciosa del científico, se dio cuenta que la estaba llamando implícitamente "leona" otra vez– ¡No me digas leona!

\- No lo dije, en todo caso lo insinué, fuiste tú la que lo dijo. Es decir que te haces cargo, porque te identificaste.

\- Bueno, basta de todos modos. No es muy caballeroso que compares a una chica con un animal salvaje.

\- Depende cómo lo veas, las leonas son fuertes y valientes, le hacen frente a todo. Y si sigues mirándome a mí, te quedarás sin desayuno, te lo avisé.

Kohaku siguió la mirada de Senku, y se encontró con que el gato estaba estirando sigilosamente su pata para robar un trozo de pescado que tenía como parte de su desayuno. No se intimidó ante ser descubierto, y cuando el peliverde lo levantó, de todas formas, logró robar un pedazo en un último intento desesperado, y se lo devoró mientras estaba suspendido en el aire. La rubia se rió ante eso, y comenzó a desayunar, agradeciéndole la gentileza. Pensaba hacerle algún comentario sobre que no daba señales de incomodidad de que ella siguiese todavía ahí, pero decidió guardárselo para no hacerle pensar que ella pensaba que tendría que haber algún motivo para eso. Mientras comía, veía cómo Senku se había sentado y acariciaba con delicadeza al gato, que ahora se deshacía en ronroneos y le amasaba las piernas con las patas, completamente entregado. Hizo lo posible por contener un gemido de ternura cuando Kuro se extendió para frotar su hocico contra las mejillas del científico, lo cual lo hizo sonreír con dulzura. ¿Qué tenía de especial ver a un hombre mimando a su mascota? No lo sabía, pero ciertamente le ablandaba el corazón, quizás era ver esa faceta cariñosa y suave que de otra forma no mostraría. Perdida pensando en eso, tenía una sonrisa tonta dibujada en la cara, lo cual fue muy evidente para Senku al parecer.

\- ¿A qué viene esa mirada? ¿Nunca viste a un gato antes?

\- Por supuesto que sí...sólo que nunca te vi a ti interactuando con uno. No te enojes, pero te ves...mmm...un poco adorable.

Senku se tensó al escuchar eso, y bajó la mirada mientras no podía evitar ponerse colorado. Sus movimientos perdieron naturalidad hasta que cesaron, nunca pensó que alguien podría considerarlo "adorable", y no sabía cómo tomarlo. Kuro lo miró fijo, como reprochándole que dejara de acariciarlo, y se fue indignado, aunque con el rabo levantado orgullosamente, volviendo a acercarse a Kohaku, hasta que se subió a su regazo y se recostó ahí, mientras seguía mirando fijamente a su dueño como diciendo "si tú no me das amor, verás como ella sí lo hará". Contenta de que el gato se tome esa confianza con ella, le acariciaba el lomo con una mano, mientras con la otra terminaba su desayuno. Senku se levantó, todavía un poco incómodo, y le habló sin mirarla.

\- Me voy a estudiar a mi cuarto. Puedes quedarte un rato más, no me molesta, y además te costará bajarlo de ahí, perdiste la batalla contra él. No es necesario que me avises cuando te vas, la puerta está sin llave. Nos vemos la próxima.

\- Uhmmm...de acuerdo –estaba un poco desilusionada con que adoptara esa frialdad de pronto, pero luego pensó que quizás estaba invadiéndolo un poco, y en todo caso había sido bastante considerado de no despertarla antes y hacerle ese generoso desayuno. Así que se animó a decirle algo más mientras él se iba– Senku...gracias por todo, y discúlpame por las molestias, no volverá a suceder...hasta luego.

Él sólo levantó la mano en el aire y la sacudió a modo de saludo. Kuro lo miró con curiosidad, y como dudando si seguirlo, pero decidió que el regazo de la chica era probablemente más cómodo por el momento. Kohaku terminó de desayunar, para irse pronto, pero se dio cuenta que Senku había tenido razón con respecto al gato: No parecía dispuesto a moverse de allí, voluntariamente. Seguro en su casa estarían preocupados, así que mandó un mensaje de texto a su padre y su hermana mayor diciéndoles que estaba con una "amiga", que había ido a estudiar y se había quedado dormida. Todo era verdad, salvo el detalle del género, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con las posibles preguntas molestas de su padre, sobre quedarse a dormir en la casa de un chico, y más si le decía que era un cliente que hacía pocos días había comenzado a conocer de verdad. Sin embargo, había algo en el peliverde que la hacía sentir como que no era un nuevo conocido, sino que podían haber sido amigos de toda la vida, tan cómoda que se sentía con él últimamente. Claro, mientras no mencionara lo "adorable" que la había parecido, se había dado cuenta que eso era lo que lo había hecho cambiar de actitud. Bueno, tampoco podía extrañarle, nunca le había dicho algo así a un chico, y ella misma se incomodó de sólo pensar si hubiera sido al revés y a ella le hubieran dicho que se veía adorable o linda. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, y la próxima se guardaría sus comentarios sinceros al respecto, aunque seguía pensando lo mismo.

Un rato después juntó las fuerzas necesarias para sacar al mimoso Kuro de su regazo, tomó sus libros y se fue, anunciando que se iba por cortesía, aunque no sabía si había llegado a escucharla. Era sábado, así que tenía todo el día libre hasta que comenzara su jornada laboral. Cuando llegara a su casa podría ponerse a estudiar un poco más, así después tendría un buen rato libre para ir al club de artes marciales y entrenar con los senpai. Con mucho esfuerzo, se había ganado su lugar en el próximo campeonato nacional, pero si quería entrenar con mejores maestros y tener una racha impecable de victorias, como venía logrando, tenía que dar todo de ella para alcanzarlo. Y lo haría, por supuesto que sí, porque lo deseaba con todo su corazón y no dejaría que presiones familiares que no la comprendían la detuviesen. Si tenía que pelearse un poco con su padre porque él quería un camino más tradicional para su vida, lo haría, era un precio a pagar por hacer lo que realmente deseaba. Con su determinación firme, corrió el resto del camino a su casa, no queriendo perder un minuto más.

Esa noche, por primera vez en varios días, Kohaku notó que Senku no fue a cenar al restaurante. Tampoco tenía que ser tan raro, al fin y al cabo el chico no podía vivir a base de ramen, pero lo que todavía le preocupaba era si él seguiría de mal humor por lo que había pasado a la mañana. Pero rápidamente desechó esa idea, si ese fuese el caso, sería muy exagerado e infantil de su parte, y algo le decía que el científico no era así. Seguramente se había enfrascado en sus estudios, o estaría relajando en su casa viendo alguna película...o más bien algún documental de ciencia. Sonrió para sí misma, cuando el hijo del dueño lo notó y comenzó a molestarla con eso, haciéndola reír más. Daba la casualidad que el joven era también su senpai en el club de artes marciales de su escuela, era un par de años mayor que ella, pero se conocían casi desde chicos y tenían mucha confianza entre ellos, y a ese día eran buenos amigos. También era todo un galán, aunque eso no le interesara a Kohaku, y nunca perdía la oportunidad de proponerle sacarse fotos divertidas, en las que él posaba con toda la confianza del mundo, mientras que ella hacía muecas graciosas, no le gustaba hacerse la seria o parecer muy sexy. Así que terminó pasando sus horas de trabajo bastante entretenida, y con muy buen humor.

Necesitaba estar tranquila, en unos días tendría el temido examen de física para el que tanto se estaba preparando, y si bien se sentía mucho más segura gracias a las enseñanzas de Senku, no quería depender totalmente de él, así que decidió estudiar por su cuenta hasta que él volviera al restaurante a cenar. En realidad, se había dado cuenta que nunca se habían pasado sus números de teléfono, por lo cual no le quedaba otra opción más que cruzárselo en la calle o allí, pero un día tendría que pedírselo, para no quedar tan interesada de que sólo se llevaba bien con él por lo que la ayudaba a estudiar. Quería hacerse amiga de él de verdad, y quién sabe si algún día podrían compartir alguna salida más relajada, incluso había pensado que tendrían amigos en común, entre los clubes de ciencias y de lucha de ambas escuelas, era casi seguro que los tendrían. Pero más adelante se preocuparía de eso, su prioridad ahora era aprobar ese maldito examen, y entrenar...ya que una semana más tarde tendría el otro examen de química, y seguramente un par de semanas después de eso comenzaría el deseado campeonato. Definitivamente se venían tiempos muy ajetreados para ella.

A Senku se le hizo extraño no ir al restaurante esa noche, se había acostumbrado tanto ir todos esos días mientras su padre estaba de viaje, que casi salió de su casa por inercia. Pero se paró en el umbral de su departamento, y pensándolo mejor, se quedó. Habían acordado ese plan de que él comería gratis mientras ayudaba a Kohaku a estudiar, pero no iban a hacer eso el fin de semana, con lo cual se sentía un poco aprovechado de ir igual. Claro que podría pagarse su plato, pero a su estómago no le vendría mal un par de días de descanso de tanto ramen. Así que fue al mercado que tenía más cerca para comprar algo sencillo para poder comer el resto del fin de semana. No se le daba bien cocinar, tampoco había mucha ciencia en cocinar vuelta y vuelta un trozo de pescado o cortar algunos vegetales, pero lo importante era alimentarse, o no tendría la concentración necesaria para estudiar. Cenó tranquilo en silencio, aunque Kuro lo miraba como suplicándole que comparta su comida, maullándole a cada bocado que se metía en la boca, hasta que se cansó y comenzó a darle parte de su pescado. Sí que era flojo con ese gato, y al instante le vino a la mente la imagen de la rubia, con quién también se había encontrado que era difícil decirle que no. ¿Qué demonios había pasado por su cabeza la noche anterior? No tenía idea, y se sentía un poco incómodo al recordar cómo inesperadamente sentía los latidos de su corazón retumbar hasta en sus oídos cuando la había rozado la cara...por no decir cuando a la mañana siguiente ella lo había llamado "adorable". ¿Adorable, él? Qué buen chiste, nada más alejado.

Para distraerse un poco de esa línea de pensamientos, decidió conectarse para jugar un par de partidas de póker online, y le envió un mensaje de texto a uno de sus mejores contrincantes, Ryusui Nanami. Durante un tiempo coincidieron en hacer varias partidas juntas solamente, pero había tanta pica y respeto que comenzaron a hablar, hasta que Senku se enteró que en realidad Ryusui no vivía tan lejos de su casa, aunque vivía en un exclusivo barrio acaudalado, siendo que su familia era multimillonaria, y comenzaron a frecuentarse también en persona. Un joven interesante, ese rubio, y aunque era bastante arrogante y materialista, también lo respetaba porque era apasionado con sus cosas, en especial los barcos, navegar, y los deportes extremos. Por no decir que él fue quién le sugirió la idea a Senku de apostar plata cuando jugaban, y como ambos era bastante bueno, terminaba recaudando una buena cantidad de plata clandestina, que el peliverde destinaba a su equipamiento científico. Así que pasó un buen rato divirtiéndose así, antes de ponerse a estudiar un poco más antes de dormir.

El domingo por la tarde-noche, una cara conocida para Kohaku volvió a hacerse presente en el restaurante. Contenta de verlo, lo saludó con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Hola Senku! ¿Cómo estás? Debo decir que ayer te esperaba, quizás era la costumbre. ¿Te traigo tu ramen favorito?

\- Hola. No, no voy a cenar aquí

\- ¿No? –preguntó extrañada– ¿Y entonces por qué viniste? Perdón la pregunta, no te estoy echando.

\- Recordé que el martes es tu examen, ¿cierto? –ella asintió– Sólo vine a decirte que, si querías, mañana a la tarde hacer un último repaso, tengo esa hora a la tarde libre si quieres.

\- Oh...bueno, no quería molestarte...pero no estaría mal. Aunque estuve estudiando por mi cuenta, y estarías orgulloso de lo bien que resolví los ejercicios del modelo de examen por mi cuenta. Algunos eran hasta fáciles comparado a los que tú me escribías, me siento confiada.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, entonces. Aunque si ya no necesitas mi ayuda, no hay problema si quieres hacerlo por tu cuenta.

\- No... es más divertido estudiar contigo, a decir verdad –Oh, no...soltó eso sin pensar, ¿por qué era tan directa a veces? Lo iba a volver a avergonzar.

\- Ah, ya veo. Bueno, te espero mañana entonces, a la hora de siempre. Hasta luego, leona –se despidió con su fina sonrisa de lado, viendo de reojo la mueca de disgusto que ella siempre mostraba cuando le decía ese apodo, aunque esta vez ni había protestado.

Como habían quedado, el lunes a la tarde ella fue a su casa y estudiaron juntos, y tal como ella había dicho, ya podía resolver los ejercicios casi sin errores. Senku pensó que ya no necesitaría más su ayuda con esta asignatura... aunque por algún motivo ese pensamiento en vez de provocarle alivio, le dejó una sensación extrañamente amarga. El gato negro los acompañó, apenas Kohaku había entrado por la puerta él se había acercado a saludarla, y se quedó acostado en la mesa haciéndoles compañía, aunque a cierta distancia. Como todo marchó muy bien, terminaron esa tutoría rápidamente, y al despedirse, Senku le deseó suerte y que la noche del martes volvería a cenar al restaurante para saber cómo le había ido.

El tiempo de esa semana había sido excepcional, pero la mañana del martes de pronto amaneció muy oscura y con unos nubarrones que anunciaban una tormenta fuerte, y efectivamente a la tarde se largó el aguacero con toda su fuerza. Al volver de la escuela, Senku logró mojarse relativamente poco, aunque tardó mucho más en volver porque no podía andar con la bicicleta. Le iba a dar una pereza enorme ir al restaurante a cenar si seguía lloviendo así, pero por otro lado no quería dejar de cumplir su palabra de ir para ver cómo le había ido a Kohaku en su examen, después de todo habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos para que eso resulte bien. Ahí fue cuando lamentó no haberse pasado los números de teléfono, quizás un mensaje de texto hubiera sido más fácil. Había llegado a su casa, y estaba justo por comenzar a entrar en el edificio cuando, de pronto, a pesar del ruido de la lluvia escuchó unos pasos fuertes que se acercaban corriendo en su dirección. Giró la cabeza para ver quién podía estar corriendo tan imprudentemente un día como ese, y reconoció la melena rubia de la joven en la que estaba pensando unos segundos antes. Estaba corriendo con el paraguas agitándose torpemente en el aire, le hubiera sacado un ojo a alguien si hubiese más personas cerca, pero en un momento parece que ella misma se hartó de que le entorpeciera su carrera y simplemente lo soltó.

\- ¡SENKUUUUUUUU! ¡SENKUUUUUUU!

Estaba gritando como una loca, y el científico avergonzado miró alrededor preocupado de que alguien estuviese presenciando esa escena, pero no llegó a callarla cuando ella pegó un gran salto desde donde estaba, para caer a centímetros de él y darle un abrazo que lo estrujó como a un cartón de jugo vacío, haciéndolo soltar su paraguas y quedando los dos debajo de la profusa lluvia.

\- ¡SENKU, APROBÉ! ¡APROBÉÉÉÉ! ¡GRACIAS A TI!

Pero la efusividad de Kohaku no terminó sólo en gritos de emoción. Antes de que Senku pudiera reaccionar, ella le agarró la cara con las manos y le estampó un beso en los labios, aunque duró menos de un segundo, y apenas se separó siguió riendo y gritando feliz, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Para ella. Senku se había quedado de piedra, sus ojos se abrieron imposiblemente, y por un momento su cerebro se desconectó completamente. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, fue demasiado rápido, pero lo cierto era que por primera vez en su vida había sentido, aunque fugazmente, un beso en su boca.

Kohaku podía haber seguido su festejo, pero eventualmente se dio cuenta que la persona a la cual abrazaba y a la que le gritaba con puro entusiasmo estaba demasiado callado, y recién ahí lo miró a los ojos, y los suyos propios se dispararon abiertos. No sólo la miraba completamente estático, sino que sus mejillas estaban furiosamente sonrojadas. Mención aparte era su pelo, que parecía derretido como un helado, y le caía sobre sus hombros, de tanto que se lo había empapado en unos pocos minutos. Por un segundo se dejó llevar por esa visión...interesante, Senku mojado y con el pelo llovido era sorpresivamente atractivo...pero se abofeteó mentalmente para volver a la realidad. Casi preguntándose el motivo, totalmente inconsciente de lo que había hecho, de pronto cayó en cuenta que en su desenfrenado festejo lo había besado. Bueno, tampoco había sido un beso de verdad, pero de todas formas pareció haberlo dejado en un estado de shock. Rápidamente procedió a disculparse, sonrojándose ella también por su atrevimiento.

\- Oh, perdona...lo hice sin pensar. –Senku finalmente pareció comenzar a reaccionar– Pero no fue para tanto, ¿cierto? Tampoco es como si hubiese sido tu primer beso, jajaja....

Pero Senku no la acompañó en la risa, ni en el chiste, ni nada. De hecho, frunció el ceño y miró hacia un costado, negándose a hacer contacto visual con ella. Poco a poco, sus neuronas volvieron a conectarse, y aunque no pensaba contradecirla para no exponer la triste verdad de que sí le había robado su primer beso, y había sido tan rápido que no había podido ni recordarlo, terminó dándole algún tipo de respuesta, lo que sea que le vino a la mente para escapar de esa situación.

\- Lo que sea, no es nada. ¿Eres idiota o qué? Empapándote a ti y a mí de esa forma, es absurdo. Ven, no quiero resfriarme por esto.

Tomaron los paraguas de la calle y entraron a la casa, Senku se sacó su chaqueta y el bolso, además de los zapatos empapados que quedaron en la entrada, y le hizo un gesto a Kohaku de que hiciese lo mismo. Le indicó que la siguiera, cargando su ropa empapada, y fueron al cuarto de él, territorio desconocido para la rubia. La habitación estaba repleta de aparatejos científicos, varias computadoras y hasta un telescopio, era bastante grande, pero aun así había lugar para otro escritorio libre (o más bien lleno de libros y apuntes) y por supuesto la cama. En silencio, Senku abrió el placard y tomó una camisa blanca suya y se la arrojó a Kohaku, y agarró otra para él y unos pantalones. Con un tono seco todavía, le dijo que se quite la ropa y se ponga eso al menos, mientras él se iba a cambiar al baño e iba a buscar un par de toallas para que se secaran mejor. Así lo hizo ella, en el fondo agradeció que las camisas de los hombres sean tan largas, además de que Senku era alto, lo cual hacía que le quede del mismo largo que alguno de sus vestidos cortos. En unos minutos, el científico tocó la puerta y volvió a entrar a su cuarto. y le arrojó una pequeña toalla, casi sin mirarla. Ya su pelo había vuelto a pararse como siempre, lo cual le causó tanta gracia como sorpresa a Kohaku, pero sólo le agradeció y comenzó a secarse la cabeza y luego la humedad restante de su cuerpo, que por usar la pollera del uniforme escolar se había empapado también las piernas.

\- ¡Ja! Quién diría que me quedarían tan bien una de tus camisas, estoy considerando comprarme alguna, aunque usarla con algo más abajo, claro. –Hizo el comentario para ponerle un poco de humor a la situación, aunque realmente lo estaba considerando, pero no logró cambiarle la cara a Senku, que para colmo apenas la miró de reojo y hasta pareció sonrojarse un poco. – No te preocupes, me la llevaré y te la traeré limpia la próxima vez que lo veamos... ¿estás bien? ¿O de verdad te molestó que te dé ese beso? Bueno, si puede llamarse un beso de verdad a eso, claro... lo hice sin pensar, creo que fue un exceso de emoción de mi parte. ¡Es que estaba tan feliz!

\- No, te dije que no te preocupes, como dices, no fue gran cosa, ya olvídalo –Aunque otra cosa era que ÉL lo olvide, estaba un poco picado por la situación. Respiró hondo– Entonces, ¿qué tan bien te fue?

\- Nota máxima –sus ojos aguamarina brillaban de felicidad– No puedo creerlo. Mi profesor tampoco lo creía, pero le conté que no lo logré sola. Mi familia se pondrá muy feliz, me alivia tanto.

\- O sea que ya no te molestará tu viejo y podrás entrenar tranquila, bien, eso es bueno. Supongo que este es el fin de nuestras sesiones de estudio juntos, ¿no?

\- Todavía queda...

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase, cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par, y se asomó Byakuya con una sonrisa enorme, imaginando que iba a sorprender a su hijo.

\- ¡Hola Senku! ¡Volví, y te traje regalos tecnológicos de...!

Finalmente vio que Senku no estaba solo y su voz se perdió, pero en especial por la escena con la que se encontró: Su hijo vestido con una camisa un poco entreabierta, y con la apariencia de haber tomado recientemente una ducha, mientras que a su lado había una chica. Una CHICA. MUJER. EN SU CUARTO. Y no era nada menos que la linda Kohaku-chan, que estaba...muy poco vestida. En realidad sí lo estaba, con una camisa...de SU HIJO. Y una toalla en mano, por lo que también parecía haberse tomado una ducha recientemente. Eran demasiados indicios como para negarlo: Su hijo finalmente se había convertido en un hombre...y a los dieciséis años...un poco joven, pero no podía quejarse, pensó que Senku seguiría siendo virgen hasta sus veinti largos con su actitud tan reacia al romance. La impresión y un poco de emoción lo dejó mudo, y la cara de sorpresa de los jóvenes, y en especial el intenso sonrojo de Kohaku, lo volvieron un poco a la realidad. Y así como se entró, salió silenciosamente con una sonrisa, sin decir nada.

Senku levantó la ceja ante esa actitud –y extrañamente incivilizada para su padre– y miró a su amiga, que parecía un poco avergonzada. Ah claro...no estaba precisamente vestida, eso quizás a una chica le provocaría vergüenza.

\- Oye, leona...voy a saludar a mi viejo, y... –pero se tuvo que callar, o más bien fue interrumpido, porque escucharon un agudo grito de algo que parecía emoción en dirección a la cocina. Eso fue raro...más raro aún. El científico resopló, y continuó– y de paso nos haré un té para entrar en calor, mientras le explico qué haces aquí.

\- S-sí... creo que voy a aprovechar para llamar a mi hermana y mi padre y contarles la buena noticia –todavía estaba un poco nerviosa por la vergonzosa situación– y... saluda a tu padre de mi parte. Creo que no se esperaba encontrarme aquí, le arruiné la sorpresa del retorno.

Senku fue a la cocina, y encontró a su padre de espaldas, tapándose la boca con una mano, con algo que parecían lagrimitas de emoción en los bordes de sus ojos.

\- Hola, viejo...bienvenido. No te esperaba.

\- Senku, hijo –lo abrazó demasiado efusivo– Te extrañé, pero volví antes porque un seminario se canceló a último momento, y quise darte la sorpresa. Pero me la terminaste dando tú a mí.

\- Si lo dices por Kohaku, no es nada, sólo que la estuve ayudando a estudiar estos días, y hoy...

\- Entiendo, entiendo, no necesitas explicarme –todavía no podía recuperarse de la emoción– ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Cómo pasó esto, finalmente?

\- ¿"Finalmente"? Bueno...ella se mojó –Byakuya contuvo una risa ante eso–, y luego yo me mojé...

*(explanation for english speakers where the ending notes)

\- Claro, claro, muy bien, así tiene que ser, me haces sentir orgulloso de ti...

\- ¿Ah? Es absurdo lo que dices... ¿orgulloso de mojarnos juntos? Viejo, desvarías... entonces....

\- ¿Se cuidaron? –No importa lo contento que estuviese por su hijo, la responsabilidad venía primero, no había tenido casi charlas de ese tipo con él ya que no parecía interesado, y ahora se sentía un poco culpable.

\- ¿Cuidarnos de qué? Fue sólo un poco de lluvia...diez billones por ciento seguro ahora que estás senil, Byakuya.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Lluvia?

Había algo que no cuadraba en todo eso...la cara de completa confusión de Byakuya fue demasiado evidente, casi que se podían ver los engranajes de su cabeza funcionando a todo motor, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta, y empezó a atar cabos.

\- OH. OOH.....¡¡¡OOOOOOOOHHHH!!! O sea que...tú...ustedes no han...no es lo que me imaginé.

Al entender todo y cuánto había imaginado demás, por apurarse a conclusiones antes de preguntar, estalló en una sonora carcajada, tanto que tuvo que tomarse el estómago con las manos de lo que le dolía reír tanto. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Encontrarse con semejante escena, y en la edad que estaban los dos...Claro, Senku no era un chico común y corriente que se emocionara por las chicas, él era todo ciencia y lógica, pero quién sabe, estaba seguro que algún día su hijo conocería a alguien interesante y cambiara un poco de parecer. Cuando logró recobrar el aire, se secó las lágrimas de risa de los ojos, y pudo volver a hablar.

\- No pasa nada, ignora a tu pobre viejo, pensé en otra cosa. Así que...¿estuviste ayudándola a estudiar? ¿No era que no te interesaba y que estabas ocupado?

\- Sí, pero luego me contó que de rendir bien en esos exámenes dependía si podía seguir haciendo lo que más le apasionaba, las artes marciales. Y pensé que, si yo me encontrara en la misma situación, pero mi ciencia dependiera de eso... no me gustó. Por lo tanto, decidí ayudarla un poco, realmente poco tiempo, pero sirvió, porque aprobó.

\- ¡Excelente! Me alegra mucho, y me pone orgulloso de ti. Además, veo que ya entraron en confianza, para que esté en tu cuarto y con tu ropa.

\- No, eso sólo fue porque nos empapamos con la lluvia cuando se puso a festejar como una leona enloquecida, y no quería que se resfríe...sólo por eso...no podría entrenar sino.

\- Claro, claro, entiendo –Aunque dijera eso con indiferencia, había algo en los ojos carmín de su hijo que brillaban de una forma especial. Estaba seguro que esa chica había movido un poco el reticente corazón de Senku, aunque ni él mismo lo supiera– Me parece bien. Bueno, me alegro que te lleves bien con ella, te dije que era una chica simpática y buena. Podrías... ¿invitarla a salir?

\- ¿Qué? Ni en diez billones de años, no tenemos ese tipo de relación, ni me interesa.

\- No lo digas así, y me refería a una salida relajada, Senku, para festejar que aprobó y por el esfuerzo conjunto de los dos. Ya sabes, hacerse un poco más amigos, ir a caminar, a comer o a alguna sala de juegos como a ti te gustan. ¿O acaso ahora que terminaste de ayudarla a estudiar no se volverán a ver, salvo cuando vayamos a cenar ramen? Eso sería una lástima, ya que parece que lograron llevarse bastante bien. Y ella agradecerá un momento de distracción, parece bastante ocupada, y por lo que dices su padre parece un poco exigente.

Senku no le contestó, pero fue evidente que lo estaba considerando. Ese era el truquillo con su hijo, Byakuya lo había aprendido con los años. Si mencionaba algún tema romántico lo rechazaría al segundo, pero si se lo sugería de una forma que lo vea como algo que podría ayudar a otro o que pareciera totalmente inocente, estaba más predispuesto. Realmente era un chico sensible Senku, aunque claro, lo ocultaba bajo kilómetros de tierra.

El peliverde volvió a su cuarto con los tés listos, y encontró a Kohaku sentada en su cama jugando con Kuro. Ella al verlo se levantó rápidamente, como si estuviese haciendo algo malo.

\- No te preocupes, no me molesta que estés ahí. Y ese gato tiene la culpa, de todas formas. Ten –le ofreció la taza humeante, que ella aceptó feliz.

\- Gracias, Senku. Apenas pare de llover un poco, me iré a casa a cambiarme, y de ahí al trabajo. Ahora que volvió tu padre no creo que vayas a cenar todos los días, creo que voy a extrañar un poco nuestro trato. Ahora me queda el examen de química, y ya después podré relajarme y dedicarme a lo mío.

\- ¿Cómo vienes con ese estudio? –Quizás podría seguir ayudándola. Se había acostumbrado a eso, y ahora no le desagradaba tanto la idea.

\- Mmm...no del todo bien, si te soy sincera. Me concentré tanto en física, que ahora estoy muy atrasada con química, y tampoco me es fácil esa asignatura.

\- Si quieres podemos seguir estudiando juntos –soltó, mirando el té como si fuese muy interesante– No me molesta.

\- ¿De verdad? –no quería mostrarse tan ilusionada, pero secretamente estaba deseando que se lo diga– Bueno, si es así podría aceptar el ofrecimiento, al menos hasta estar más segura. ¡Ah, ya sé! Como tenemos que cambiar de trato, podría invitarte un día después de rendir, a...bueno, no sé, lo que te guste. Así no estamos tan encerrados siempre, parece que sólo nos vemos dentro de tus paredes o las del restaurante. ¿Qué dices? Sería divertido, creo –¿Tanto se tenía que explicar? Lo hizo cuando vio los ojos de Senku abrirse ligeramente, como sorprendido.

\- Sí, puede ser. Lo estaba considerando también –¿Acaso Byakuya lo veía venir? Apenas había llegado del viaje y dio justo en la tecla.

\- Oh... ¿en serio? Bueno...me alegro –que aceptara tan rápido y le dijera que él también lo había pensado la puso secretamente feliz, podían comenzar a ser amigos de verdad, y no sólo usarse mutuamente como favores de comida y de estudio. En eso escuchó que repentinamente había parado de llover, o al menos lo suficiente para no empaparse de vuelta. – Mira, mejoró el clima. Me voy entonces, gracias por todo. Mañana te traigo la camisa limpia. Adiós Kuro

El gato incluso le maulló en respuesta, lo cual la hizo reír, y se inclinó a acariciarlo y darle un beso en la cabeza, a lo que él respondió frotándose contra ella con la cola bien erguida, ronroneando.

\- Te lo ganaste completamente, diez billones de puntos para ti. Te acompaño a la puerta.

Cuando se despidieron con una sonrisa, quedando para verse al día siguiente a la misma hora de la tarde, Senku se quedó unos segundos de más mirando cómo se iba, algo que Byakuya, escondido detrás del marco de la puerta, alcanzó a ver con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Lo sabía... No le diré nada por ahora, pero me parece que esos dos necesitarán un empujoncito la próxima vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Note about Byakuya's misunderstanding: Byakuya's misundestanding is like this: "Mojarse" is also a way to say that you were physically aroused in sex (lubrication and all haha)...so Senku was naive with his double meaning explanation, and Byakuya kept thinking they had sex
> 
> Buenaaaas! A Cherry y a mí nos puso muy feliz lo mucho que gustó esta historia, y les agradecemos el entusiasmo y el apoyo! Y queremos más de sus lindos comentarios jaja xD. Tenemos muuchas ideas, así que este fic va a tener para rato parece, en cocción lenta pero segura. Y la idea de incluir a Byakuya y poco a poco a los demás personajes nos tiene muy entusiasmadas, en especial papi Byakuya, es un personaje tan divino y gracioso, lo queremos vivito y acompañando a Senku, como buen padre compinche :)
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítuloooo! Abrazo!


	3. Chapter 3

Senku estaba estudiando en su cuarto, avanzando en su investigación que entrelazaba la física y la biología cuánticas, pero poco a poco iba perdiendo la concentración. Pensaba echarle la culpa al gato, que constantemente se le acostaba sobre las hojas que leía, pero la realidad era que estaba mirando el reloj demasiado seguido, porque Kohaku ya tendría que haber llegado. Por un momento se preguntó si le había pasado algo, pero se dio cuenta que apenas habían pasado unos minutos, tampoco era para exagerar. Lo que no entendía era por qué crecía la ansiedad dentro de él a cada minuto que pasaba. No iba a hacerle una escena por llegar unos minutos tardes, pero cuando agarró su celular considerando mandarle un mensaje, bromeando sobre si se había olvidado, se dio cuenta que todavía no tenía forma de contactarla. Siguió intentando leer, pero ahora estaba golpeando nerviosamente la lapicera contra la mesa, y pareció que eso molestó hasta a Kuro, que apoyó su pata sobre la lapicera, pero no hizo amagues de jugar después.  
Se hartó de esa extraña ansiedad que tenía, y decidió ponerle fin a su improductividad, cuando justo escuchó el timbre. Salió de su cuarto al mismo tiempo que Byakuya pasaba por delante para atender la puerta, y se apresuró, ni en diez billones de años dejaría que se ponga a charlar con ella, bastante extraño e incómodo había sido la tarde anterior.  
\- Yo atiendo, no te molestes.  
\- ¿Es para ti, Senku?  
\- Sí, vino la leon…Kohaku, a estudiar. No te preocupes, nos quedaremos por aquí.  
\- Oooooh. Ya veo –una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios, pero no dijo nada, porque su hijo le dedicó una mirada glacial. Pensaba irse a su dormitorio para no molestarlos, pero cuando vio la mesa de la sala de estar, tuvo una mejor idea, y se fue rápida y sigilosamente a buscar algo, antes de que lo vieran.  
Senku recibió a Kohaku y la hizo pasar, pero cuando estaban por llegar a donde estudiaban siempre, se encontraron con Byakuya sentado frente a la mesa, con varias hojas, libros y mapas desplegados.  
\- ¡Hola Kohaku-chan! Qué lindo verte, siempre dando lo mejor. Ah, Senku, lo lamento, pero estoy usando la mesa, tendrán que estudiar en tu cuarto.  
\- Pero si estaba libre hace un minuto viejo….  
\- Estaba trayendo mis cosas, tengo que trabajar y necesito un espacio grande, como ves. Vamos, vamos, vayan a tu cuarto, además Kohaku ya estuvo ahí, ¿cierto?  
\- Fue sólo porque….  
\- Me parece muy bien, pero vayan, el tiempo corre.  
Senku pensaba que Byakuya tramaba algo, podía asegurarlo, no tenía nada en su mano cuando estaba por atender la puerta. Pero decidió ignorarlo, no iba a hacer una escena de eso tampoco. Como no les quedaba otra opción, fueron a su cuarto. Tenía el escritorio repleto de libros y hojas, era un desastre, y ya miraba con desgano pensando que tendría que molestarse en sacar todo de ahí, cuando escuchó la voz de Kohaku a su lado.  
\- Mmmm, Senku…podemos sentarnos en el piso si quieres, a mí no me molesta. Bastante que me ayudas tanto, no quisiera que tengas que cambiar tus cosas por mí.  
\- ¿Segura? Sería más fácil, pero no sé si sería cómodo para ti.  
\- De verdad, no te preocupes.  
Sin dar más vueltas, Kohaku se sentó en el piso y comenzó a sacar sus libros, y Senku la siguió. Kuro saltó en medio de ellos para frotarse contra ella, y lo acarició detrás de las orejas, pero Senku lo alzó y lo corrió del medio, explicándole que les iba a hacer la vida imposible si se acomodaba. Aunque no le molestaba tanto que el gato esté junto a ellos, respetó la decisión de su amigo, al fin y al cabo, era su habitación y su gato. Comenzó a mostrarle a Senku los temas del examen y los ejercicios en los que había fallado y no entendía, cuando se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y Byakuya se asomó.  
\- ¿Y ahora qué quieres, viejo? ¿Necesitas mi cuarto también?  
\- Oh, vamos, no ladres Senku. La verdad es que me sentí un poco mal por correrlos, así que les traje unas tazas de té y algo de comer. ¿Qué dices, perdonas a tu padre?  
Decirle que no a su padre, cuando le dedicaba esa enorme sonrisa y esa mirada suplicante, era una batalla perdida, así que a regañadientes murmuró algo de que estaba todo bien y aceptó la comida. Kohaku le agradeció también, y cuando pensaba hacerle algunas bromas amigables, sintió la mirada malhumorada de su hijo y cambió de idea, despidiéndose.  
\- Perdona, puede ser bastante molesto. Bueno, sigamos.  
Un rato después, mientras Kohaku practicaba unos ejercicios, Senku movía sus ojos de la hoja en la que ella escribía a su cara, y una ínfima sonrisa asomó a sus labios. No sabía por qué, pero le relajaba bastante cuando ella estaba ahí, quizás era porque ya se estaba convirtiendo en una buena amiga. Aunque… “amiga”, algo faltaba, la verdad es que no sabía mucho de su vida, aparte de que vivía con su padre y su hermana, y que su mayor pasión eran las artes marciales. Kohaku últimamente iba a su casa todos los días de la semana, y la solía ver además cada vez que iba al restaurante solo o con su padre, y aun así no sabía muchas cosas de ella. Definitivamente no era mala idea la de salir a pasear o hacer algo distinto, al menos así se conocerían mejor. Lo peor de todo es que ella apenas era algo como una amiga, y sin embargo le gustaba verla y pasar tiempo con ella casi más que con otros de sus buenos amigos como Ryusui, Taiju o Yuzuriha. O quizás era porque había ciencia de por medio, y ya que a él era lo que más le gustaba en la vida, tenía sentido que lo asocie con que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.  
Senku se levantó, aprovechando para estirar las piernas después de estar más de media hora sentado en la misma posición, pero no calculó que Kuro iba a seguirlo, y se le cruzó justo por delante de los pies. Para evitar pisarle una pata, pisó de costado, y con eso perdió el equilibrio. Intentó gritarle a Kohaku para que se corra del medio, pero no logró hacer salir su voz, y ella estaba tan concentrada en escribir que ni siquiera se percató de lo que estaba pasando, al menos no hasta que Senku aterrizó sobre ella, empujándola contra el piso. Por reflejo de esperar un impacto fuerte, cerró los ojos, pero al menos había alcanzado a apoyar sus manos en el piso para intentar aplastarla lo menos posible.   
Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con que estaba demasiado cerca de la cara de ella, y sabía que tenía que correrse inmediatamente, pero por algún motivo no pudo hacerlo. Esos ojos aguamarina parecían tan profundos como el océano, y estaban abiertos enormemente, con lo cual pudo apreciar cada milímetro de ellos. Pero hubo otra cosa que lo atraía, algo instintivo que no supo identificar, y con lo que tenía que luchar como si fuesen magnetos de los mismos polos. Su mente consciente estaba anulada, pero la inconsciente le pedía a gritos que se acerque aún más, y sentía una energía indescriptible y cálida que lo recorría y lo atrapaba. Incluso su mirada se escapó de su control, y por un segundo se dirigió a la boca levemente entreabierta de ella, de la cual sentía levemente su cálida respiración, pero logró obligarse a mirarla a los ojos nuevamente. Podía haber seguido así un buen rato más, perdido en esa situación hipnótica, pero escuchó el sonido de alguien que se aclaraba la garganta como queriendo llamar la atención, y tardó un poco en darse cuenta que era la misma Kohaku la que lo había hecho, extrañada e incómoda de que él no se corriera de una vez. Por fin logró reaccionar, y se apartó como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica, con tanto impulso que terminó cayendo para atrás con el trasero golpeando contra el piso.  
\- Ah…lo-lo siento... –mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo se había quedado así mirándola? Qué vergüenza. Podía sentir ahora su cara, no, su cabeza entera arder.  
\- Umm, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? –Aunque estaba todavía un poco sorprendida por la situación, logró entablar un diálogo para disminuir la incomodidad del momento.  
\- No, creo que no –No podía mirarla a los ojos– Perdona, es que casi le pisé la pata a Kuro, el maldito gato se cruzó en el medio. No quise…lo lamento…yo…tú… ¿estás bien?   
\- No te preocupes, Senku, fue un tropiezo, no fue adrede. Estoy bien, tuviste buenos reflejos para no golpearme.  
\- S-sí, eso creo –Tenía que salir YA de ahí, sus neuronas no estaban haciendo sinapsis, y en su vida había tartamudeado tanto– Voy al baño, tú sigue estudiando.  
Se levantó torpemente, pero cuidando de no tropezarse esta vez, y cerró la puerta de su habitación tras él. Apenas si llegó al baño cuando se recostó contra la pared, cayendo lentamente hasta el piso, y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. ¿Por qué demonios no pudo controlar su maldito cerebro o su cuerpo? Jamás le había pasado. Lo único que podía pensar era en esa calidez que emanaba de ella, y esa energía misteriosa que lo atrajo como polilla a la luz. Y para colmo ella no se lo había sacado de encima, sino que se quedó mirándolo tal como él a ella. ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué era esa sensación en su cuerpo que lo recorrió y lo estupidizó tanto? El corazón le latía a cien de sólo pensarlo, y otra vez sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas. No, podía ser… jamás había sentido algo como eso, pero tampoco era tan idiota o inocente como para no saberlo, más bien no quería admitirlo: Le gustaba, Kohaku le gustaba, más que como una amiga a la que quería ayudar a estudiar.   
Por eso…por eso se desilusionó cuando pensó que no se verían tan seguido una vez que terminara de ayudarla, y buscó cualquier excusa para poder pasar más tiempo con ella. Por eso es que le impactó tanto ese cortísimo beso que recibió el día anterior, y después tampoco podía mirarla a los ojos. Y hoy, por primera vez en su vida, sintió el impulso de querer besarla, aunque por suerte lo último que le quedaba de cerebro reaccionó y no lo hizo. Oh, no…siempre había tildado a las emociones románticas como una molestia, y ni que hablar si se convertían en relaciones de ese tipo, eran de lo más problemático, diez billones por ciento seguro. Entonces, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta…hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde? Porque ahora no podía negarlo, y a él no le gustaba mentir, ni mentirse. Y lo peor es que ya no era cuestión de negarlo, sino que en el fondo se dio cuenta que se alegró de que ella no lo haya empujado para alejarlo. ¿Acaso…? No, no tenía ni que pensar en eso. Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir como si nada, volver al cuarto y seguir enseñándole.

Por otro lado, Kohaku no estaba muy diferente a él. Intentó hacerle caso y seguir estudiando, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Senku tan cerca de ella. Y lo más intrigante era por qué se había quedado tanto tiempo quieto, sin intentar alejarse. Ella tampoco lo alejó, aunque a decir verdad no lo hizo porque su cuerpo se resistió a moverse, esa repentina cercanía y acorralamiento de parte de su amigo no parecía siquiera posible. Y la avergonzó muchísimo darse cuenta que una parte de ella, al verlo tan sonrojado, hubiera querido besarlo, o dejar que la besara, algo que parecía que estaba a punto de hacer, pero que no había sucedido tampoco. No era ningún secreto para ella que Senku le atraía, eso empezó a suceder desde que se abrió un poco con ella, y todo de él la atraía. Pero desear que la besara, o tenerlo mucho más cerca por un momento, eso era más que atracción, eso era que le gustaba. Siempre había sido muy sincera y directa con sus sentimientos, sin darles mucha vuelta ni avergonzarse al respecto, pero el sujeto que le provocaba esos sentimientos ahora no parecía del tipo abierto o interesado en eso. Y con lo que la ayudaba a estudiar, no quería hacer nada estúpido y alejarlo. Sí, era una completa egoísta, pero también disfrutaba tenerlo de amigo. Quizás cuando terminen con esas tutorías de estudio podrían salir y ver qué pasaría.   
Pero Kohaku no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar, porque en ese instante Senku volvió a su cuarto y se sentó en el piso junto a ella, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Ah, no había avanzado en el ejercicio por tanto pensar en lo otro, qué tonta…pero Senku no le hizo ningún comentario al respecto, más bien se quedó callado mirando su cuadernillo, aunque no había mucho que mirar. Se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa ahora, quizás por la culpa de reconocer esos sentimientos que había tenido, y ciertamente no le daba la cabeza para seguir estudiando, así que simuló mirar la hora y pretender que se había hecho tarde.  
\- ¡Oh, se me hace tarde! Tengo que llegar unos minutos antes hoy, el dueño nos va a presentar un nuevo menú. Perdona Senku, pero ¿lo podemos dejar por hoy?  
\- Sí, claro…yo también tengo que estudiar. ¿Quieres continuar mañana?  
\- ¡Por favor! Y muchas gracias. No te levantes, puedo salir sola, saluda a Byakuya de mi parte, ¡adiós!  
Con un poco de apuro y otro poco de torpeza, Kohaku se fue, pero el científico no alcanzó ni a notarlo, porque su mente seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había descubierto de sí mismo, con lo cual no sabía ni cómo lidiar. No podía estudiar así, había sido una excusa, así que se tiró en el piso con los brazos extendidos, derrotado. Kuro se le acercó, y se le subió al torso, mirándolo con curiosidad.  
\- Tú, maldito gato astuto, creo que sabes lo que has hecho. Gracias a ti mi mundo acaba de darse vuelta completamente. Quiero odiarte por eso, pero no puedo.

La semana siguiente pasó un poco más ordenada para Senku y Kohaku, que prácticamente ignoraron lo que había sucedido. Ella porque tenía su foco en estudiar y aprobar el examen, y él porque no tenía idea cómo lidiar con eso. Se juntaban casi todas las tardes a estudiar esa hora, y al final había resultado que la rubia entendía bastante bien los temas, una vez aclarados algunos conceptos que le costaban especialmente. Y así fue que rindió el examen satisfactoriamente, y no podía sentirse más feliz y realizada. Pero esta vez logró controlar un poco mejor su entusiasmo, y fue con tranquilidad a la casa de su amigo para contarle las buenas noticias.

\- ¡Senku, aprobé! Nuevamente, gracias a ti, eres mi salvador –le dedicó una enorme y brillante sonrisa.  
\- Me alegro por ti, leona. ¿Nota perfecta otra vez?  
\- No…cometí un par de errores tontos, me confié demasiado. Pero estuve entre las mejores notas de clase, así que nada mal, ¿eh?  
\- Para nada. Ahora podrás dedicarte a tu entrenamiento, como querías.  
\- Sí, no puedo explicarte lo feliz que estoy. Puedo empezar a prepararme para la competencia de la próxima semana. ¡Falta tan poco! Me muero de emoción.  
\- Trata de sobrevivir, o habrá sido en vano tanto esfuerzo.  
\- Ja, qué gracioso…en fin, me toca compensarte, ¿recuerdas? Así que…mañana es sábado, y es mi día libre. ¿Te parece bien si hacemos esa salida? Podemos ir a donde quieras, es tu premio por haberme ayudado.  
\- Oooh, ¿a dónde quiera? Ten cuidado con eso, podría llevarte a una biblioteca o un seminario de ciencia cuántica, y te arrepentirías de tu oferta.  
\- Ah…bueno, si quieres…no es lo que pensaba, pero…  
\- Era broma, leona. Sí que eres inocente. No hay nada especial que quiera hacer, así que podemos dar un paseo por el centro, si encontramos algo interesante lo vemos en el momento.  
\- Me parece bien. Podríamos encontrarnos en la puerta del centro comercial, si quieres. ¿A las tres de la tarde?  
\- Claro. Sé puntual, o voy a tener que escribirte…ah, siempre olvido que no tengo tu número, olvídalo.  
\- Eso se soluciona fácil –sacó su móvil de la mochila– dime el tuyo y te agendo, luego te ,escribo. Y si no te molesta, podríamos seguirnos en las redes sociales, siempre es divertido. Aunque me imagino que tú sólo subes cosas de ciencia.  
\- Diez billones por ciento seguro de eso. Anota, entonces.  
Después del intercambio de información Kohaku se volvió a su casa, quería dormir una corta siesta antes de ir a trabajar porque se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando. Senku quiso dedicarse a sus investigaciones, pero antes de empezar supo que no iba a poder concentrarse, al menos hasta que no cediera a algunos absurdos caprichos de su mente. Mañana sería el día en que finalmente saldría un rato con su “amiga”. Y tendría que aprovecharlo, ya que las sesiones de estudio finalmente se habían acabado. No tenía idea de qué hacer o esperar, si seguir como esa última semana –sin dar más señales de que comenzaba a sentir algo por ella– o si jugársela un poco y hacerle ver que le interesaba, pero sólo para ver su reacción, si podía ser algo mutuo. Si la rubia lo ignoraba, ya tenía su respuesta, seguiría con su vida e ignoraría ese desliz que ya estaba haciéndolo perder el tiempo y perjudicaba sus investigaciones. ¿Pero y si se encontraba con que sí ella estaba interesada en él también? Mierda, mierda, mierda, sólo con pensar eso comenzaba a ponerse nervioso. No tenía ni un milímetro de experiencia con mujeres, y no pensaba preguntarle a nadie, más que nada porque no quería que lo molesten con ese tema, seguro iba a ser una desilusión para Kohaku. No sabía ni besar bien, o no lo sabía en realidad, pero lo asumía. Bueno…eso tenía solución, al menos la teoría.  
Una hora después sonó el timbre en la casa de los Ishigami. Byakuya se asomó desde su cuarto de estudio, pero su hijo no parecía tener intenciones de atender, su puerta estaba cerrada y seguro estaba enfrascado en sus investigaciones científicas, como siempre.  
\- ¡Oye, Senku! ¿Esperas a alguien?  
\- No, viejo.  
Byakuya se acercó a la puerta, y cuando la abrió se encontró con un joven muy simpático que conocía.  
\- ¡Buenas tardes, Ryusui-chan! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Me parece que Senku no esperaba a nadie ahora, se habrá olvidado.  
\- No, es una visita sorpresa. Vengo a reclamarle a cierto “amigo” que no da señales de vida hace varios días, lo cual es raro, y quiero ver en qué anda.  
\- Oooh…. ¿no lo sabes? –una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios de Byakuya.  
\- ¿Hay algo que debería saber?  
\- Bueno, la verdad es que hace unas semanas Senku está ayudando a estudiar a una amiga…una muy bonita y simpática por cierto.  
\- ¡Ja! Imposible, Senku no le presta atención a las chicas.  
\- Lo mismo pensaba, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos. ayer Sabes, no es por meterme donde no me llaman, pero al fin y al cabo soy su padre, y me intereso por su…bienestar. Aunque él no piensa lo mismo, y no va a decirme nada. ¿Acaso podrías…?  
\- ¿Sacarle información? Confíe en mí, no se me escapa nada, y quiero ser el primero en tener la información de que Senku finalmente se dejó llevar por los encantos de las bellas mujeres que lo rodean. Eso sí sería una novedad.  
\- Cuento contigo, joven Ryusui. Y…ayúdalo, dale unos consejos, tú eres un joven apuesto y parece que tienes más experiencia. Mi hijo es un buen chico, pero en esos temas me temo que es un poco torpe todavía, sabes.  
Ryusui entró a la casa, y fue directo a la habitación de Senku, entrando como si fuera su propia casa. El científico levantó la mirada desde un libro de física cuántica, y frunció el ceño ante la inesperada visita.  
\- ¿Qué haces acá, Ryusui? ¿Sabes que existe la comunicación, y que está al alcance de tus dedos, cierto?  
\- Eso mismo me pregunto si lo sabes. No creas que no he notado tu ausencia en las partidas de póker online. No sólo porque eres mi mejor rival, sino porque recuerdo que sacabas unas cuántas monedas ahí, que usabas para costear tus aparatejos científicos. Así que vamos, suelta la lengua, ¿qué pasa que hace rato no apareces?  
\- Estuve ocupado, mucho estudio.  
\- Oh…ya veo –Ryusui sabía que su amigo no mentía, pero a la vez era bastante hábil en decir la información por la mitad. Pero para bailar tango se necesitan dos personas, y el marinero no pensaba bailar solo– Así que todo bien, mejor entonces. ¿Alguna novedad?  
\- No realmente –lo dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, lo cual sacó una sonrisa el rubio.  
\- Ya veo. ¿Me prestas tu notebook un momento? Quiero mostrarte algo interesante.  
\- Está en mi cama, agárrala tú.  
Ryusui la vio, y se sentó en la cama y la colocó encima de sus piernas. Unos minutos después tecleaba en silencio, y una sonrisa de victoria asomó a su rostro. Pero se la guardó lo mejor que pudo, y siguió usándola.  
\- Mira, este tipo puede ser tu próximo gran rival. Incluso perdí unas partidas contra él, así que estaba seguro que podría interesarte. Con el pozo de dinero que hay acumulado ahora, podrías hacer una buena inversión en tus proyectos.  
\- Bien, gracias por la información.  
\- Así que…el otro día fui a una fiesta increíble, y no creerías a la bellísima mujer que conocí. Lamentablemente no pasó de unos besos, pero bueno, siempre se respeta lo que la dama quiere.  
\- Sí, supongo –murmuró Senku con desinterés, la verdad no lo estaba escuchando con mucha atención.  
\- Si quieres te cuento un poco más en detalle cómo sucedió.  
\- Eso sería absurdo, ¿por qué querría saber algo tan irrelevante para eso?  
\- No lo sé, dime tú. Parece que estuviste haciendo tus propias investigaciones sobre el arte de besar.  
Eso captó la atención de Senku, y su repentina indignación.  
\- Eres un…Espero que tengas una buena explicación para meter tus narices en esto, maldito  
\- La tengo, que eres un ácido viviente y no puedes abrirte con tu amigo. Con toda la experiencia que tengo en dar todo tipo de placer a las bellas mujeres, y tú buscas “cómo besar bien” en una maldita computadora. Vamos, abre la boca de una vez, ya no tienes escapatoria. Dime por qué motivo TÚ buscarías eso.  
\- Qué remedio –suspiró frustrado– Mañana voy a salir a dar un paseo con una amiga.  
\- ¡Lo sabía, excelente! –chasqueó los dedos, mientras sonreía entusiasmado– Pero debe ser algo más que una amiga para que planees besarla.  
\- Eso es lo que no sé. Pero como deduzco que ella tiene más experiencia que yo, no quisiera quedar en ridículo en algo como eso.  
\- Ya veo, ya veo. Bueno, puedes hacer algunas cosas dignas de un caballero para sumar algunos puntos. Por ejemplo, dile lo bonita que se ve, podrías invitarle algo de comer o beber, regalarle algo lindo que a ella le llame la atención, preguntarle mucho por sus intereses e intentar hacer algo de eso con ella, y acompañarla a la casa también. Y ahí es cuando puedes hacer tu movida magistral de intentar un beso, si todo va bien.  
-Ugh, tampoco es una cita cursi, Ryusui. Vamos a dar una vuelta.  
\- Con más razón, no lo verá como que estás poniendo tu mejor cara para ella. Pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser tú mismo, ya que, si le gustas, vas a ser tú el que le atraiga, y no las cosas que hizo contigo. Aunque un buen recuerdo que le haga temblar las rodillas nunca viene mal. En fin, vine de pasada, tengo unas cosas que hacer. A ver si eres mejor amigo la próxima vez y me cuentas cómo te fue, quiero ser el primero en tener las novedades, ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Claro, diez billones por ciento seguro, te contaré hasta el último detalle.  
\- Tanto sarcasmo y ácido juntos te va a dar úlceras, y así no le vas a gustar a la bella señorita. Hasta luego, Senku.

La tarde del día siguiente, Senku ya estaba listo esperando en el punto de reunión. Pensaba vestirse sencillo como siempre, pero en cuanto Byakuya lo vio justo antes de salir y se enteró que saldría un rato con Kohaku, lo arrastró devuelta a la habitación prácticamente obligándolo a cambiarse, eligiendo un atuendo más apropiado para la ocasión, según él. Tenía puesto un saco beige, y debajo una camisa blanca con el cuello un poco abierto, unos pantalones estilizados azul marino, y sus zapatos marrones favoritos. De sencillo nada, se dio cuenta cuando notó un par de miradas que se dirigían a él, pero no había tenido opción. Miró alrededor buscando a Kohaku, y la vio acercarse corriendo. Su corazón dio unos latidos de más cuando pudo apreciarla bien: Tenía una adorable y sorprendentemente femenina blusa color lila, que sin embargo marcaba perfectamente bien sus curvas, y una falda corta con volados color crema, con unos zapatitos con poco taco del mismo color claro. Se veía hermosa, con su pelo rubio atado como siempre en una coleta, y no había hombre que no girara la cabeza para verla, cosa que Senku notó y lo irritó.  
\- ¡Hola Senku! Perdona, ¿estás hace mucho esperando?  
\- Unos minutos, no es nada. Y eso que te dije que seas puntual, leona.  
\- Lo lamento, iba a salir antes, pero mi hermana Ruri me obligó a cambiarme justo.  
\- Ah, Byakuya hizo lo mismo –se sonrieron– Qué molestos, metiéndose en el medio. Pero bueno, ya está, y…. –consejo de Ryusui número uno– valió la pena, creo, te ves bien así.  
No podía decir “bonita” o “linda”, no estaba en su vocabulario ni en su personalidad, pero al menos la intención estaba, y pareció que alcanzó, porque a las mejillas de Kohaku asomó un ligero rubor.  
\- Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien, te sienta genial esa ropa elegante. Todo un futuro científico exitoso y respetado.  
\- Qué visión del futuro. Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿qué quieres hacer?  
\- No salgo mucho, a decir verdad, así que podemos dar unas vueltas y ver si hay algo interesante. Después podríamos descansar y nos sentamos a tomar un café.  
\- Suena bien, y yo tampoco suelo venir a estos lugares.  
Caminaron un buen rato, mientras se preguntaban cosas de sus vidas, su familia, y sus actividades favoritas. Como intuían, eran muy distintos en varios aspectos, como que Senku era más introvertido y prefería pasar el tiempo libre en su casa, leyendo, estudiando y jugando en la computadora, mientras que Kohaku amaba estar fuera de su casa, saliendo con su grupo de amigos, salir a correr, entrenar artes marciales e ir a ver competencias. Pero a pesar de esas diferencias, tenían muchas cosas en común de fondo, su forma de ver la vida y sus objetivos, lo bien que se llevaban con su familia, y ambos dejaron entrever que eran malísimos en lo romántico, y que sus amigos los burlaban por eso, pero no les importaba. Senku se enteró que la mamá de Kohaku había fallecido de una afección pulmonar cuando era una niña, y que desde entonces vivió siempre muy cercana a su padre Kokuyo y su hermana Ruri. El científico, por otro lado, le dijo que no recordaba a sus padres biológicos, pero que tampoco le importaba porque su único padre siempre sería Byakuya, quién lo dio todo por él desde que tenía memoria. Hablaron de sus expectativas del futuro, de sus sueños, y Kohaku también se enteró que Senku hizo unas investigaciones sobre la resistencia y la fuerza física, para ayudar a un amigo que se dedicaba a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y que algún día le podría mostrar sus resultados si le servía también para sus entrenamientos.  
Pero mientras hablaban y caminaban, algo captó el ojo de Senku. A unos metros había un local de máquinas de juegos, y tenía apenas entrar una de esas con montones de peluches dentro. Y lo que particularmente le llamó la atención, fue uno de un león, que estaba arriba de todo y parecía bastante fácil de sacar ya que estaba cerca de la canasta de salida. Sonrió para sus adentros, pensando en que lo divertido que sería lograr sacarlo para bromear con su amiga del parecido, y le pidió que lo acompañe. Cuando Kohaku vio la máquina, instantáneamente se ofuscó diciendo que era imposible lograr sacar uno, que las pinzas eran muy débiles y redondas, y era un gastadero de plata sin sentido. El peliverde nunca lo había intentado, pero ya se le había encendido la chispa interna de que no había nada imposible para la ciencia de la física, podría lograrlo todo si había una regla detrás. Hizo un primer intento, y como era de esperar, apenas la pinza agarró al león, lo levantó unos centímetros y luego se le soltó.  
\- ¡Ja! Te lo dije, no hay forma. Hay que casualmente agarrarlo muy bien, pero siempre pasa esto. Están hechas para que pierdas la mayor parte de los intentos.   
Pero Senku dejó de escucharla. Había mirado y analizado con mucho cuidado la forma de la pinza, el movimiento que hacía y el tiempo en el que sucedía cada etapa, con lo cual sacó sus conclusiones rápidamente. Evidentemente las pinzas estaban configuradas para disminuir la fuerza del agarre a los pocos segundos de tomar el premio, eso se podía ver, y al bajar la pinza de forma recta, cuando volvía a subir era cuando el peluche caía en una trayectoria vertical. Pero había formas de aumentar la fuerza, y eso era buscando aplicar una mayor cantidad de energía al movimiento previo al agarre del premio. Y a eso se tenía que sumar que en la garra lógicamente había pistones, y la fuerza que generan seguramente dependía de la regulación de aire, es decir que había una relación directamente proporcional entre el aire y la fuera que generaban, a mayor aire, mayor fuerza. Como la energía y la materia no se crean ni se destruyen, sino que se transforman, si pensaba la forma de agregarle más energía inicial, entonces en algún momento ésta tendría que liberarse o reaccionar luego. Como no podía tocar las pinzas, tenía que provocar ese movimiento mediante los controles de la máquina. Y los únicos que podía hacer eran los de balanceo.  
\- Mira y aprende, leona. La ciencia está en todo.  
Metió otra moneda para iniciar el juego, y al mismo tiempo que movía la pinza para ubicarla sobre el león, la balanceaba vigorosamente de un lado a otro, como un péndulo, sin parar en ningún momento. Cuando la pinza se encontraba en el lado opuesto de la canasta, apretó el botón para bajarla, y la pinza se seguía balanceando. Supo que había funcionado porque mientras ésta se cerraba sobre el peluche, el cable que la sostenía seguía moviéndose, o sea que la energía estaba todavía acumulándose y transfiriéndose. Y apenas comenzó a levantarse, con el peluche agarrado como siempre, el movimiento de péndulo continuó, haciendo que cuando la garra estaba por soltar al peluche y casi parecía que perdería, terminó lanzándolo directamente a la canasta.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! WOW, de verdad lo sacaste… ¿cómo?  
\- ¿Quieres la explicación científica? Bueno, ahora te la diré. Ten, leona, para ti, te acerco a la familia de tu misma especie.  
Kohaku le pegó en el brazo en broma, aunque estaba muy contenta con el adorable regalo y se lo agradeció con una enorme sonrisa que dejó sin habla a Senku por unos segundos. Aunque no fue a propósito, recordó que había hecho otro de los consejos que le dio su Ryusui, pero al menos fue divertido y natural, y no se vio como un regalo cursi. Siguieron caminando, mientras el científico le explicaba cómo lo había logrado, pero notó que de pronto la mirada de Kohaku se quedó en una cafetería que tenían justo adelante.  
\- Oye, leona… ya no me estás escuchando. ¿Qué pasa, quieres entrar ahí?  
\- ¿Eh? Ah, perdón. Es que me pareció muy lindo el jardín que tiene en el fondo, con esas mesas.  
\- ¿Dónde ves un jardín? –Con mucho esfuerzo, enfocó la vista en el interior del local, y ahí sí lo vio, muy al fondo, apenas visible. – ¿Cómo demonios llegaste a ver desde donde estábamos? ¿Tienes vista de águila, o qué?  
\- Puede ser, me lo dijeron varias veces, pensé que era algo normal. Tengo una excelente vista desde lejos. ¿Senku, podemos tomar algo aquí?  
\- Claro, no hay problema.  
Pidieron dos cafés, y Kohaku también se pidió una porción de torta, pero Senku no tenía apetito por lo dulce así que sólo se pidió un tostado para acompañarla con algo, porque no estaba con hambre. Ese jardín estaba muy bien cuidado, con flores multicolores prolijamente plantadas, y un enorme árbol de Sakura, pero que no estaba en época de floración, pero debía de ser muy bonito cuando lo estuviera. Cuando terminaron de compartir esa merienda, pidieron la cuenta, y Senku la vio rebuscar en su pequeña cartera por el monedero. Bueno, por como venían las cosas, bien podía hacer caso al otro consejo de su amigo y pagar él.  
\- Deja, leona, yo pago.  
\- Oh, no, no es necesario Senku. Gracias, pero puedo pagar.  
\- No, es un problema, y…quiero invitarte.  
\- Noo, no, ya gastaste plata en este peluche y el otro que no pudiste ganar. Además, esta salida era para compensarte por tus clases, si tú pagaras no tendría sentido. Puedo hacerlo, trabajo, no me quedo en bancarrota por algo así.  
\- El peluche fue parte de un juego, y cosa mía, no tiene nada que ver. Y…  
\- De verdad, Senku, déjame hacerlo. O mi conciencia no se quedaría tranquila, necesito que estemos un poco más a mano, o me sentiré fatal.  
No había forma de ganarle, y ya se estaba molestando. Además, no le gustaba la idea de “quedar a mano”, lo hicieron sentir como que ella no quería tener ninguna deuda con él. Terminó aceptando a regañadientes, pero su humor se puso más tosco con ese pensamiento. Después de pagar, decidieron que era hora de volver, ya comenzaba a atardecer y a refrescar, y Kohaku no había traído abrigo. Le ofreció prestarle el saco, él no lo necesitaba ya que la camisa lo cubría mucho más que lo que lo hacía la blusa de ella –otro consejo de Ryusui, al final el maldito era una especie de adivino-, pero ella se negó diciendo que no tenía frío y que estaba bien, aunque se veía a leguas que en un momento que corrió un poco de viento se le puso la piel de gallina. Pero ahora Senku ya estaba un poco más molesto con esa otra negativa, no entendía su terquedad y por qué mentía con que estaba bien. Aunque ya no estaba tan entusiasmado como antes, terminó ofreciéndole que caminaría con ella para acompañarla a la casa, con la excusa de que había muchos depravados que podían molestarla, ya había visto a algunos mirarla demás. Al menos no le rechazó eso, o la hubiera dejado ahí plantada y se hubiera ido en la dirección contraria sin dudar.  
El camino de vuelta fue en silencio, y cada minuto que pasaba Senku se estaba poniendo más nervioso. ¿Qué había fallado? Todo venía bien, había sido divertido y compartieron muchas cosas interesantes. Pero en cuanto le ofreció a Kohaku pagar él, empezaron las negativas y los silencios. Quizás ella se había dado cuenta que él estaba comenzando a hacer varias cosas que parecían propias de una cita, y como no quería que tome esa dirección le rechazó los últimos ofrecimientos. Pero la miró de reojo y no parecía tener una cara de nervios o de mal humor, y ella era tan directa y sincera que quizás no era nada de eso. Tal vez su mirada no fue tan disimulada como pensó, porque Kohaku se giró para mirarlo, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tímida, que cuando él se la devolvió ella se sonrojó un poco y rápidamente corrió la vista hacia adelante. Mmm, ¿qué fue eso? Diez billones por ciento seguro que no fue una mala reacción, aunque tampoco él había dicho nada para ponerla nerviosa. Pero no tuvo más tiempo de pensar, porque de pronto la rubia se paró frente a una casa.  
\- Esta es mi casa. Espero que no te haya molestado el desvío.  
\- No, no es nada –¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo se despedía? Ugh, sí que era incómodo esto.  
\- Mmm, bueno, lo pasamos bien, me parece. Gracias por el peluche, y por acompañarme.  
\- Sí, fue una buena salida, para variar.  
Maldición, ella parecía querer despedirse como siempre, aunque no estaba tan chispeante y parecía que dudaba de algo. Pero al final no había descifrado sus intenciones y la balanza no terminó de darle positiva como para animarse a darle un beso, pero en el fondo quería, aunque sea para sacarse la duda, y porque estaba muy linda y no se daría otra oportunidad como esa pronto, ya que ahora se verían menos seguido. Se quedaron los dos unos segundos callados, evidentemente pensando cómo despedirse o quién lo haría primero. Hasta que Senku mandó todo al demonio en su cabeza, y sin pensarlo más se inclinó rápidamente para darle un cortísimo beso en los labios. Alcanzó a ver la cara de sorpresa de ella cuando él comenzó a alejarse, pero de pronto se sintió muy estúpido y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho tan brusco y torpe, de verdad no tenía un milímetro de experiencia. Así que sin decir una palabra más, se dio vuelta y se fue a paso rápido, dejándola ahí, mientras sentía que su cabeza humeaba de la vergüenza, y maldecía por dentro cómo lo había arruinado todo, tan ilógico e idiota.   
\- ¡Senku!  
Escuchó que lo llamaba, pero no se atrevió a darse vuelta, quería desaparecer en ese mismo instante, así que incluso apuró el paso. Pero de pronto escuchó unos pasos de alguien corriendo detrás de él, y antes de poder reaccionar ella lo había tomado del brazo y lo había girado bruscamente para ponerlo frente a ella. Su cabeza fue lo último en girar, como si se resistiera, así que Kohaku apoyó una mano en su mejilla y a la fuerza lo obligó a mirarla, al tiempo que tiraba de él y lo inclinaba para ser ella la que le diera un beso esa vez.  
Y qué beso. No fue corto como el primero, ni como el que Senku recién le había dado, sino que lo besó con una pasión inesperada, tanto que lo hizo abrir los ojos de la sorpresa al principio. Sintió que ella colgaba su otra mano detrás de su cuello, rodeándolo ahora con ambas, y la sintió mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, cambiando el contacto de sus labios. Trató de recordar algo de lo que había leído, pero era en vano, su mente había quedado aturdida nuevamente, así que hizo lo que pudo y se dejó llevar. Sintió una presión húmeda contra sus labios, y no tardó en darse cuenta que era la lengua de ella que empujaba para invadir su boca. Se sobresaltó con eso, pero la dejó hacer, y se encontró con una sensación mucho más intensa y completamente nueva que no hizo más que excitarlo muchísimo más. Literalmente Kohaku no le daba tiempo de adaptarse, y su cabeza daba vueltas con las sensaciones, y con la parte de él que no podía creer que eso estaba pasando, que ella le había correspondido.  
Pero justo cuando comenzaba a reaccionar y rozó la cintura de ella con sus manos, Kohaku interrumpió el beso y se alejó, mirándolo con una sonrisa muy sensual y felina, más allá del chiste.  
\- Me pareció que querías hacer eso, Senku. Ahora sí, hasta luego.  
Y sin más, se dio vuelta y se fue, caminando con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa, dedicándole una última mirada con esa particular sonrisa cuando entraba a su casa, a modo de despedida. Senku no pudo cerrar la boca de la sorpresa por un buen rato, así como no pudo ni parpadear, tan abrumado que estaba. Eso sí que era la descripción perfecta de “cómo besar bien”, en su versión empírica. Diez billones por ciento seguro, quería más de eso con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaas! ¿Nos quitamos el sombrero frente a Kohaku, porfi? Y esto es el principio, esta leona parece que le va a enseñar un par de cosas nuevas a nuestro querido Senku. Ahora sí, muuuuuuuchas gracias por sus hermosos y divertidos comentarios, nos ponemos muy felices y emocionadas con Cherry cuando los leemos, nos encanta que guste tanto, y más por ser un AU, que es medio difícil de escribir y que sea fiel a los personajes, sin exagerar, pero con toda una dinámica nueva y desconocida (en especial para mí jaja). Sigan comentando y opinando, que aprendemos mucho y nos emocionamos un diez billones por ciento! Gracias por el apoyo, los adoramos! Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

Senku no supo bien cómo hizo para llegar a su casa, su cerebro estaba embotado. Todavía podía sentir en sus labios la suavidad y calidez de los de ella, aunque la rubia se aseguró de hacerle sentir algo más que sus labios en ese beso. Se sentía un idiota por no haber llegado a corresponderle, había quedado demasiado evidente que no supo qué hacer, pero ella no sabía que ese había sido su segundo beso, aunque el primero tan apasionado. Era lógico que no iba a hacer gran cosa, pero no se esperaba que Kohaku fuese a tomar las riendas de esa forma. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Esa despedida había sido muy rara, como si estuviera todo dicho. Sólo que él no sabía qué hacer. Sí, tenía su teléfono, y su contacto en las redes, pero ya las sesiones de estudio habían terminado oficialmente. ¿Entonces? ¿Con qué excusa volvería a hablarle, o verla? O tal vez ella le hablaría, ya que era mucho más directa que él, y ahí aprovecharía para continuar la charla. ¿Era normal sentir tantas expectativas después de una salida así? No tenía idea, pero no le estaba gustando nada lo poco racional que estaba funcionando su cerebro en las últimas horas.

\- ¿...enku? Senku a tierra.... ¡Senku!

Pero salió de su enredo mental cuando alguien le zarandeó el hombro, y ahí volvió a la realidad, para enfocar sus ojos en los de su padre. Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba, que había entrado a su casa de forma automática, sin registrar realmente lo que hacía.

\- Hijo, ¿estás bien? Estás como ausente, y esta vez no es porque tengas un libro bajo tu nariz.

\- ¿Ah? Ah... No, no es nada viejo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? Me aseguré de que fueras vestido como todo un galán, pero el resto dependía de ti.

\- Estuvo bien.

Byakuya iba a retrucarle con algún chiste ingenioso para sacarle más información, porque se estaba muriendo de curiosidad por cómo le había ido a su hijo en su primera cita con una chica, pero quedó demasiado sorprendido con la mirada perdida que le vio y tampoco quiso invadirlo, ya habría otras ocasiones para hablar de eso.

Senku entró a su cuarto, y se tiró en la cama, sin preocuparse por casi aplastar a Kuro, que le dedicó una mirada de reproche cuando sintió su cómodo espacio de siesta invadido repentinamente, y como venganza se subió a su abdomen. Ya que no podía sacarse a Kohaku de la cabeza, decidió que era un buen momento para saciar su curiosidad y revisar las redes sociales de ella, así después ya podría dedicarse a sus cosas, o eso pensaba. Evidentemente era una chica extrovertida y simpática, aunque no parecía de las que se preocupaban por lucir femenina, sino incluso lo contrario. Encontró una foto con su hermana, eran dos gotas de agua, sólo que la mayor era bastante más femenina y tenía el pelo muy largo...la buena genética fluía en la familia, parecía. Y más abajo, vio otras en el restaurante, evidentemente posando de forma graciosa, junto al hijo del dueño del restaurante, que más bien ponía una mirada y pose seductora. No pegaban para nada, pero sintió un tirón en su estómago cuando vio que ese joven era bastante apuesto, y parecía un titán, era claro como el agua que iba al gimnasio o entrenaba mucho. No recordaba su nombre, porque tampoco había hablado con él, sólo lo conocía de vista porque solía estar en el restaurante. Siguió mirando otras fotos, pero no encontró otra cosa más interesante.

Durante la cena, le sorprendió que Byakuya no insistiera con preguntas, pero mejor así, además ni él mismo sabía bien lo que pasaba. Pero estaba diez billones seguro por ciento que el viejo planearía algo para sacarle información, y su instinto no falló al día siguiente, cuando a la noche le propuso ir a cenar al restaurante. Muy astuto el viejo, sabía que él no podría negarse, porque jamás rechazaba el ramen, y si lo hacía sería sospechoso. Así que puso su mejor cara de póker para aceptar la propuesta, aunque por dentro ya se sentía un poco nervioso. No se había animado a hablarle desde la salida, y tampoco sabía bien qué decirle...sólo esperaba que eso no la hubiera enojado o desilusionado. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Kohaku como siempre los recibió con una sonrisa y un cálido saludo, que ambos contestaron, y se sentaron en la barra. Con mucho disimulo, Byakuya miró de reojo a su hijo, y una ínfima pero maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando notó que había bajado la mirada a la mesada, y un casi imperceptible sonrojo había asomado a su rostro, pero suficiente para la atención de un padre muy atento.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Kohaku-chan? Te felicito por aprobar esos exámenes. ¿Se portó bien Senku en la c...en el paseo? Espero que te haya consentido, te lo mereces después de ese duro trabajo –ignoró olímpicamente la mirada asesina que le dedicó Senku.

\- Gracias, Byakuya-san. Ehh...sí, fue divertido. Caminamos, hablamos mucho, fuimos a un café...y me regaló un peluche que sacó de una máquina, con sus teorías científicas, fue muy sorprendente.

\- Ah... ¿de verdad? –Su sonrisa se amplió mucho, y miró a su hijo con una ceja levantada, muy satisfecho con la respuesta– Y me imagino que habrá sido un caballero y te acompañó a tu casa, ¿no? Volvieron justo después del atardecer.

\- S-sí... –ahora fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse un poco, al recordar cómo había terminado esa cita. Se sentía muy bien con su avance, pero igual la avergonzaba un poco.

\- Me alegro entonces, aprendió bien de su padre. Perdona que te lo haya preguntado a ti, pero quería asegurarme de tus palabras que se había comportado.

\- No hay problema, y puede quedarse tranquilo.

Senku miró a su padre fijo durante varios segundos, con una expresión muy amarga y ceñuda, pero su padre lo ignoró magistralmente, hasta que fue tan intensa la presión que lo terminó mirando con una sonrisita malvada y le guiñó el ojo. Había aprendido la lección, nunca volvería a dejar a su chismoso padre con curiosidad, hubiera sido menos vergonzoso para todos. Al rato les sirvieron su cena, y comieron en silencio, en parte por el humor huraño que invadió al peliverde. Senku sintió la mirada de Kohaku un par de veces sobre él, y cuando se decidió a mirarla y sus ojos se encontraron, ella le dedicó una fina sonrisa, que él no pudo evitar corresponderle, aunque todavía se sentía avergonzado por cómo había metido las narices su padre.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, decidió que podía aprovechar la excusa de la incomodidad para hablarle, por lo cual le mandó un mensaje de texto "Tanto tiempo, leona. Perdona si mi padre te puso incómoda". No contestó hasta dentro de una hora, seguramente porque cuando trabajaba no tenía el teléfono encima, pero la respuesta llegó. "No hay problema, no me molestó. Sí que estabas callado". "Ah, no sabía qué decir con él adelante". "El martes es mi competencia de artes marciales, si quieres venir...luego te doy los detalles". Oh...lo estaba invitando, eso significaba que estaba todo bien, y que ella quería que se siguieran viendo. Bueno, al menos no la había espantado con su torpeza. "Claro, ahí estaré".

La tarde del domingo lo pasó relajado en casa, estudiando como siempre, hasta que le llegó un mensaje de Ryusui, que le preguntaba si podía pasar por su casa un momento, que tenía algo increíble que mostrarle, y se había encontrado con otro amigo en común entre ellos, Gen. Senku accedió, hacía tiempo que no veía al mentalista, había estado en una gira por Japón con su nuevo show de magia y mentalismo. Parecía que estaban cerca, porque en menos de media hora ya le estaban tocando el timbre.

\- ¡Hola Senku-chan! Qué coincidencia, estaba pensando en escribirte desde que volví, cuando me crucé a Ryusui en una tienda de ropa de moda.

\- Hola Gen. Qué sorpresa, Ryusui gastando plata en ese tipo de cosas...

\- La buena imagen es importante para alguien como yo. Oye, suelta la lengua, ¿cómo te fue con la chica...Kohaku?

\- Yo estoy bien, gracias. Creo que no vinieron a saludarme, sino a saciar su curiosidad. Vamos a mi cuarto, las paredes tienen oídos aquí.

\- Senku-chan, no puedes imaginar la sorpresa cuando escuché "Senku", "cita" y "chica" en la misma frase. No puedes esperar que no estemos intrigados por cómo fue eso, conociéndote.

\- Entre ustedes y mi viejo, no sé quién es peor... no sé qué quieren saber, todo fue bien, más un paseo que una cita.

\- ¿Me hiciste caso con mis consejos? –preguntó Ryusui, con su sonrisa radiante de seguridad.

\- Sí...no puedo creerlo, pero terminé haciéndote caso con la mayoría, a mi forma, claro.

\- ¿Y...? ¿Le diste el beso al despedirse?

\- Algo así –los dos amigos simultáneamente arquearon una ceja– Intenté, aunque estaba molesto por otras cosas que habían pasado, pensé que ella me estaba rechazando al final...y no sé qué demonios pasó por mi cabeza, pero le di un beso rápido y me fui.

\- ¿Un beso...rápido?

\- No preguntes, no quiero recordarlo. Pero ella después vino a buscarme, y me besó...de verdad.

\- "De verdad", ¿eh? –Gen sonrió con picardía– O sea que esta chica es muy segura, y no se dio con vueltas para hacerte saber que le gustas. ¿Tienes fotos? Me encantaría ponerle un rostro a la imagen que tengo en mi cabeza.

\- Sí, antes de la salida nos pasamos los números y redes sociales.

\- ¡Excelente, toda la información jugosa está ahí! –Ryusui chasqueó los dedos, emocionado– Además yo tampoco conozco a la bella señorita. Dame, pasa el celular.

\- No se les ocurra tocar nada, o se quedarán sin dedos porque les echaré ácido sulfúrico, ¿entendido? –Luego de la advertencia, buscó su perfil y se los mostró. Ryusui silbó con apreciación.

\- Nada mal, Senku-chan, es muy bella –Gen tomó el celular, y empezó a revisar las fotos y los posteos– Mmm, sin verla en persona me es más difícil, pero por lo que parece, es una joven con mucha confianza, segura, con amistades de ambos sexos por igual. Parece muy fuerte, y no es para nada del tipo tímida y delicada, aunque tiene sentido, para que se lleve bien contigo. ¿Esa es la hermana? Se parece mucho...y tiene varias fotos con ella, y alguna con el que parece ser su padre, aunque da la impresión de ser del tipo estricto, porque no hay demostraciones afectivas. Oooh, tienes competencia, parece. ¿Quién es este apuesto joven que aparece en varias de sus fotos?

\- Si están en un local de comida, es su compañero, y el hijo del dueño del restaurante. No conozco su relación.

\- Mmmm, pero parecen relajados y en confianza, quizás se conocen de antes de que ella trabaje ahí. Y podría asumir que por eso ella atiende en ese lugar, tiene sentido si es su amiga y él es el hijo del dueño. Parecen cercanos, pero la postura corporal de ella en ningún momento devela su interés por él, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de él...

\- A ver, déjame ver al que podría ser el rival amoroso de Senku –Ryusui se asomó, y cuando lo vio, fue muy evidente su sorpresa– ¡Lo conozco! ¿De verdad? Senku, perdona que te lo diga, pero si él es tu competencia... estás en serios problemas.

\- ¿Ah? Es absurdo que hables de "competencia", y... ¿cómo lo conoces? Nunca fuiste a comer ramen allí.

\- ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que tenía algo increíble que contarte? Bueno, me hicieron una nota para una revista famosa, sobre mi familia y mi estilo de vida, viajes, hobbies, etc. Traje una copia para regalarte, porque es muy genial.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con este hombre?

\- Míralo por ti mismo –comenzó a hojear la revista, buscando algo– Recuerdo haberlo visto en varias fiestas, incluso la que se celebró para la publicación de esta revista... ese chico es todo un playboy, sé reconocer a uno de mi especie.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, les mostró la revista a sus dos amigos. Era un anuncio de una exclusiva marca de ropa interior masculina, "Eros", y en él posaban dos hombres: A la izquierda, uno con el pelo castaño oscuro atado en una coleta, ojos marrones, un cuerpo escultural y muy musculoso, y con una posición y miradas bastante seductoras. Llevaba puesto un slip rojo muy marcado y... abultado. El otro hombre era definitivamente extranjero, era más delgado pero igualmente con un cuerpo bien trabajado, con el pelo rubio echado para atrás, unos impresionantes ojos celestes con pestañas exageradamente largas para un hombre, y unos labios carnosos. Llevaba puesto un bóxer azul marino, y si bien era también muy atractivo, parecía más elegante que su compañero. Senku frunció los labios en una mueca, aunque a él no le importaba mucho el físico de nadie, tenía que reconocer que esos dos seguramente tendrían a todas las mujeres en la palma de sus manos, al menos desde la apariencia. *Fanart que hice* Link: https://twitter.com/Alma_en442/status/1266568835450040320

Senku frunció los labios en una mueca, aunque a él no le importaba mucho el físico de nadie, tenía que reconocer que esos dos seguramente tendrían a todas las mujeres en la palma de sus manos, al menos desde la apariencia   
\- Prefiero a las bellas damas, pero tengo que reconocer que esos dos harían dudar la sexualidad de cualquier hombre. Los conocí a los dos en la fiesta, son salvajes, con una mirada se nota la cantidad de mujeres que estuvieron entre sus sábanas. El que tú conoces se llama Mozu, no recuerdo el apellido...y creo haber escuchado que también se dedica a la lucha, no sé qué estilo, quizás es como tu amigo Tsukasa, el famoso. El de la derecha es un estadounidense, Stanley Snyder, me acuerdo más de él porque hablamos un buen rato, es un tipo genial. Muy carismático, seduce hasta las piedras, aunque es un poco más sencillo y humilde que Mozu. Eso sí, es una chimenea andante. No sé a qué se dedica aparte del modelaje, pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que sabe bailar, me eclipsó completamente, y robó la atención de cada bella mujer y hombre presente, realmente lo admiro, tiene mis respetos. Aunque Mozu no quedó atrás, no me gustaría para nada si tuviéramos que competir por la atención de una chica. Pero tal vez no tienes de qué preocuparte, es probable que sean sólo amigos con Kohaku. Ella no parece del tipo que se deja llevar por una cara bonita solamente.

\- No me interesa ni un milímetro la vida de esos tipos, no gastes más saliva.

\- Cuánta confianza, excelente. Entonces... ¿qué harás para ganarte el corazón de Kohaku? ¿Cuál es tu siguiente movida?

\- No tengo "movidas". Supongo que la veré en dos días, me invitó a una competencia nacional de artes marciales.

\- ¿O sea que te está invitando a uno de los eventos más importantes de su vida? Tienes esperanzas, Senku-chan –Gen afirmó con la cabeza

\- Y puedes llevarle algo, tanto para felicitarla como para consolarla, gane o pierda. Es muy importante que vayas y la apoyes, como amigo y caballero.

\- Por no decir que estarías marcando territorio, sutilmente.

\- Y ya están diciendo cosas ridículas otra vez. No tengo intenciones de llamar la atención como un pavo real, no soy así. Con que vaya ya es suficiente, ¿cierto?

\- Sí que eres duro, eh. Esa es la diferencia entre tú, y yo o esos tipos. Aunque Kohaku no sea del tipo delicada, seguro apreciará un gesto extra además de tu presencia. Un recuerdo de que fuiste un poco más atento con ella. Esa es la diferencia entre un amigo, y alguien que busca ser algo más que eso. Lo tienes escrito en toda la cara, que te interesa esa chica.

\- No es una regla. De hecho, los últimos momentos del paseo con ella se volvieron incómodos cuando intenté hacerte caso con lo de pagar yo, u ofrecerle abrigo.

\- Quizás, pero después te besó, ¿o no? –Gen sabía dónde apuntar con su amigo– Pudo haberse sentido nerviosa, o quizás no sabía si lo hacías de amigo o con otras intenciones. Cuando lo dejaste claro con ese "intento de beso" como tú lo llamaste, ella ya no lo dudó. Un detalle, a tu estilo, coincido con Ryusui.

\- Bueno, veré...basta ya de hablar de mí. O hablan ahora de ustedes de sus novedades, o se van y me dejan estudiar en paz.

Parecía molesto y evasivo, pero lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que se interesaba por ellos, y que nunca le gustaba monopolizar las charlas, a menos que se tratara de explicar algo científico que le disfrutara. Así que pasaron el rato compartiendo las anécdotas pintorescas de ambos.

Durante los dos días siguientes no vio a Kohaku, y apenas supo de ella. Seguramente estaba entrenando a fondo cada minuto libre que tenía, ni siquiera había subido alguna foto o comentado algo en las redes. Así que decidió no molestarla, pero tenía que admitir que, de verla tan seguido durante tantos días, ahora se le hacía un poco raro la distancia, más aún después de esa salida y ese beso que seguía recordando con frecuencia. Quién diría, si ella ganaba y estaba de buen humor, podría recompensarla con un helado o una cena, y si iban solos, se prometió que tendría las agallas de ser él quien la besara esta vez. Para hacer un pequeño acto de presencia, le mandó un mensaje deseándole suerte y que descanse bien, que al día siguiente se verían allí.

Finalmente el día llegó, aunque se había olvidado que le había prometido a sus compañeros del club de ciencias que les ayudaría a resolver una fórmula de nitruros alcalinos, que podían reaccionar peligrosamente. Así que decidió cumplir con su palabra y darles una mano, según sus cálculos le alcanzaba el tiempo para ir directamente a la competencia, aunque no podría pasar por su casa a cambiarse a algo más informal. Pero como era de esperarse, su pasión por las ciencias le ganó de mano, y para cuando miró el reloj, se horrorizó al ver que ya había comenzado la competencia. Dejó a sus compañeros sin explicaciones, y salió lo más rápido que pudo, aunque maldijo al darse cuenta que no podía ir en bicicleta, porque sino no podría volverse con ella si surgía algún plan. No sabía si llegaría a verla, podía tener la suerte de que ella fuese de las últimas peleas, pero en el peor de los casos igual podría disculparse personalmente e ir de todos modos, para que ella no piense que no le importaba. ¿Alcanzaría con sus palabras? No tenía tiempo de otra cosa.

Cuando estaba por cruzar la calle, vio algo que le dio una idea: Una florería. Era un negocio pequeño, pero no sería mala idea llevarle algún ramo o una flor, al menos como disculpa. Eso era el "extra" que sus amigos le habían recomendado, aunque diez billones por ciento seguro que lo querrían matar por llegar tan tarde. Oh maldición, no tenía idea de flores, nunca había regalado una, y no sabía cuáles o qué color le gustarían a Kohaku. Miró nerviosamente las decenas de variedades frente a sus ojos, totalmente perdido, y pareció que su mirada de confusión total fue demasiado obvia, porque escuchó una voz suave a su lado.

\- ¿Necesitas consejo?

Senku levantó la cabeza para ver quién le hablaba, y se encontró con una llamativa chica de su edad, de pelo castaño y grandes ojos pardos, que le sonreía con dulzura.

\- Sí, estoy apurado, y no entiendo un milímetro de regalar flores...

\- Ya veo. Mi familia atiende el negocio, pero puedo ayudarte así no te demoras. ¿Son para tu novia?

\- ¿N-novia? No...Son para una...amiga. Para felicitar a una amiga por un logro personal.

\- Qué suerte tiene tu "amiga" –sonrió muy coqueta– Puedes regalarle unas lindas rosas, nunca fallan, o si es una ocasión más sencilla podría ser también un ramo de gerberas.

\- La leona...ella es alegre, directa y sencilla, pero el evento en el que participa es muy importante para ella.

\- Ya veo... entonces podrías regalarle un ramo de rosas amarillas, son muy bonitas y alegres, además que dijiste "leona", qué gracioso apodo, pero el color iría bien con ella parece.

\- Sí, creo que sí –sonrió para sí mismo– Llevaré ese entonces.

\- Perfecto, te elegiré el más lindo. ¿Tu nombre?

\- ¿Ah? Senku...

\- Un gusto Senku-san, yo soy Amaryllis.

\- Muy apropiado, que tengas el nombre de una flor y tu familia tenga una florería.

\- Oh, es verdad, qué detalle –se sonrojó, y le dedicó una mirada tímida– Ojalá le gusten a tu amiga, y espero volverte a ver por aquí.

Senku pagó las flores, y se fue rápidamente. Podía tomarse un tren, aunque era una sola estación, pero la suerte no lo acompañaba ese día, porque a esa hora estaba tan lleno el tren que arruinaría las flores, así que tuvo que dejar pasar un par para poder viajar con mayor comodidad. Cuando finalmente llegó, entró jadeando porque había corrido unas cuadras, pero para su horror vio que ya había terminado, y aunque buscó a Kohaku, no la vio. Mierda, demasiado tarde... aunque todavía había gente dando vueltas, se lo había perdido por muy poco. ¿Qué podría hacer? Quizás podría ir a su casa, si llegaba antes que ella, la sorprendería con el ramo, y a menos le podría explicar el porqué de su ausencia.

Mientras salía, miró el celular, buscando alguna novedad o foto que le diera una pista del resultado de la competencia, aunque de pronto lo que vio casi lo hizo tropezar: Sí, ella había subido una foto, y aparentemente había ganado, porque se la veía radiante de felicidad y levantando una medalla dorada grande que colgaba de su cuello, pero...no estaba sola en la foto. El joven del otro día, Mozu, estaba junto a ella, festejando a su lado, abrazándola con un brazo por detrás de su espalda. ¿Qué hacía ese tipo ahí? Recodó las palabras de su amigo mentalista, que "parecían cercanos, aunque no más que amigos" Evidentemente lo había invitado a él también, así que no había sido una exclusividad especial suya. "Festejando el primer puesto con mi amigo y senpai", eso decía la publicación. Así que senpai...Ryusui estaba en lo cierto, en que ese chico se dedicaba a las artes marciales. Tenía sentido entonces que lo hubiera invitado, además que era su amigo, como decía.

La extraña sensación que lo había paralizado pasó, y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer, era sorprenderla como había pensado. Mientras tanto pensaría cómo disculparse apropiadamente. Apuró el paso para asegurarse de llegar antes que ella, según calculaba por el horario en que finalizó el evento, y lo que tardaría en volver a su casa. Unos veinte minutos después, exhausto, había llegado a la que recordaba que era la esquina de su casa, agradeciendo su excelente memoria, pero cuando giró para llegar a su casa, otra vez vio algo que lo dejó congelado: Kohaku ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, acompañada de Mozu. No llegó a escuchar nada, pero vio que él le decía algo mientras le revolvía el pelo amistosamente, y ella le sacó la mano, para luego pegarle un puñetazo en el costado de su cuerpo, que él esquivó con facilidad. Se rieron juntos, y se despidieron con un abrazo. Un abrazo, sí, pero las manos del maldito estaban un poco demasiado abajo en la cintura de ella, y la rubia no parecía particularmente incómoda con eso.

Senku tragó duro, mientras su corazón le martillaba en el pecho, y cuando volvió a tener el control de sus pies comenzó a caminar. Mozu siguió caminando para el otro lado, con lo cual no se lo cruzaría, y sería lo mejor porque podría reconocerlo. Como Kohaku ya había entrado en la casa, el científico pasó por delante de su puerta, volviendo en dirección a su casa, cuando se dio cuenta que todavía tenía el ramo en su mano. Idiota...era un idiota por haber perdido el tiempo pensando que quizás había algo especial entre ellos. Para colmo había comprado ese estúpido ramo, y ahora no tenía nada que hacer con él. ¿En qué momento se dejó llevar por algo tan ilógico? Sabía que los sentimientos románticos eran problemáticos, y aun así... Enojado, consigo mismo y con ella, tiró con rabia el ramo de las bellas rosas en el tacho de basura más cercano, y se fue muy malhumorado y decepcionado a su casa.

Un rato después, Kohaku salió de la casa a sacar la basura. Su familia había ido a verla, pero se habían vuelto antes para dejarla festejar. Algunos amigos de su escuela también habían ido a apoyarla, y Mozu...el único cuya ausencia notó y extrañó fue la de Senku. Y eso que le había dicho la noche anterior que iba a ir a verla... pero bueno, seguro estaba muy ocupado con sus investigaciones, y se le complicó. Aunque le hubiera gustado que al menos le haya avisado que no llegaba a ir, o que le hubiera preguntado cómo le fue, pero por más que revisó su teléfono varias veces, no tenía ningún mensaje o novedades de él. Se sentía un poco desilusionada, el científico le gustaba bastante, tanto que se había animado a darle ese tremendo beso el otro día...se sintió muy bien, pero también luego se murió de vergüenza, y cuando llegó a su casa había ahogado un grito de emoción contra la almohada. A pesar de eso, él no dio muchas señales de comunicación, y pensó que lo había asustado con tanta intensidad, al fin y al cabo, parecía bastante tímido. Tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en él luego, porque se concentró en su entrenamiento con mucha intensidad, pero cada tanto le daban impulsos de querer escribirle o algo.

Para satisfacer un poco su ansiedad, había revisado su perfil en las redes sociales, pero era de esperar que sólo publicara cosas científicas, investigaciones y demás. Sólo tenía un par de fotos de él, con su gato, su padre o unos amigos. Parecía que tenía dos pequeños grupos de amigos, uno con un chico alto y fuerte de pelo corto y castaño, y una chica muy bonita de pelo largo; y por otro lado, un atractivo joven rubio que destilaba confianza en cada poro, y otro con un pelo llamativo de dos colores. Pero no mucho más que eso, y lamentablemente no habían hablado mucho de sus amistades cercanas como para ponerle nombre a esas caras al menos.

Cuando estaba por arrojar la bolsa de basura en el tacho, se encontró con un precioso ramo de flores ahí tirado. Eran rosas, amarillas, y estaban impecables, salvo por unos pétalos que se habían desprendido, pero eran ciertamente frescas, aunque no había etiqueta o dedicatoria. Pensó que era una lástima que alguien arrojara así tan bonitas flores, si algún día alguien le regalaba un ramo así, ciertamente lo atesoraría. Pero de pronto su fina vista percibió algo que le llamó la atención: Enredado en una de las rosas, había un mechón de pelo largo, entre blanco y verde. No era un color usual de pelo, y su mente fue directamente a la única persona que conocía con ese color tan particular: Senku. Pero no, no podía ser...no había ido a verla, aunque era mucha casualidad que estuviera ahí ese ramo, justo cerca de su casa, fresco...Ante la duda que la asaltó, corrió un par de cuadras a la redonda, pero no lo encontró, y decidió volver. ¿Pero por qué se habría tomado la molestia de ir hasta su casa y comprar unas flores...si al final las había tirado? Ante la duda, tomó el ramo y lo entró a su casa.

Se debatió largo rato si preguntarle al científico o no, y al final decidió mandarle un mensaje, pero sólo para tantear cómo estaba. "¡Hola Senku! ¿Estás bien? Me extrañó no verte hoy... ¡Quería decirte que gané el primer puesto! Hablamos". Quizás le había pasado algo y tuvo que salir corriendo, y el ramo cayó al piso y alguien más lo tiró por él, aunque deseaba que no haya sucedido algo así. Pero el peliverde no le contestó en toda la noche, y se sentía un poco intranquila. Tampoco quería invadirlo, y era tarde como para ir a su casa...bueno, ya mañana volvería a intentar.

Cuando Senku recibió el mensaje, una expresión amarga se dibujó en su rostro, y tiró el celular a un costado. No pensaba preocuparse ni un milímetro más por ella, era una molestia, y no le gustaba la presión que sentía en su pecho. Si algún día se la volvía a encontrar, la saludaría normalmente, pero él no pensaba gastar su energía nuevamente en pensar en ella. Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, claro, todavía le escocía el recuerdo.

Al día siguiente, hizo su vida normal, pero su expresión se debía notar un poco malhumorada todavía, porque notó que su padre lo miró de reojo varias veces durante el desayuno, y luego a la tarde cuando volvió del trabajo. Un poco perceptivo era el viejo metiche, porque no le intentó siquiera sacar información, aunque Senku sabía que seguro se moría de curiosidad, y sonrió un poco. Se había percatado que no había sonreído desde el día anterior, pero si había alguien que siempre lograba animarlo y sacarle una sonrisa, ese era Byakuya. Sí, era bastante chismoso cuando quería, pero era un padre muy compañero y cariñoso, y lo consentía bastante, entre los aparatos científicos que le regalaba, y con ir a comer ramen o lo que sea que Senku más le gustara. Pensar en eso aflojó un poco el malhumor que sentía.

Pero otro día más pasó así, y la curiosidad de Byakuya pudo más que su prudencia, e intuía que algo había sucedido entre su hijo y su amiga Kohaku. Era raro que Senku esté tan taciturno, sí solía enfrascarse en sus investigaciones, pero su humor era bueno y llevadero generalmente. Así que optó por un plan disimulado para sacarse la duda:

\- Oye, Senku, ¿vamos a comer ramen? Se hizo tarde para cocinar, y estoy antojado.

\- No, gracias. Ve tú si quieres, yo me arreglo con lo que sea que haya.

\- Mmm, nunca rechazaste un plato de ramen en tu vida, ¿te sientes bien? –Lo sabía, su intuición no había fallado.

-Sí, estoy bien –resopló– Estoy ocupado estudiando, y no quiero perder el tiempo.

\- Claro, entiendo. Pero no es divertido ir solo, y menos sabiendo que a ti te gusta tanto. Bueno, pediré algo de comida entonces, ¿qué te parece?

\- Suena bien.

-Nunca subestimes a un padre preocupado, hijo – Murmuró casi inaudiblemente, con una sonrisa, y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo para hacer el pedido.

Media hora después, el timbre sonó, y Byakuya le pidió a Senku que lo atienda, porque él se estaba vistiendo después de una ducha. Cuando el joven abrió la puerta, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse con cierta chica rubia de ojos aguamarina, que en sus ojos se reflejó la misma incomodidad que en los de él.

\- Senku...Hola.

\- Hola, Kohaku.

\- Estaba, mmm...un poco preocupada. No me contestabas los mensajes –¿Por qué tenía esa mirada carmín tan dura en rostro? Ese no era el Senku que estaba acostumbrada a ver, algo le había pasado.

\- Estuve muy ocupado. Gracias por el pedido, ahora te pago– Sin decir más, se dio vuelta y agarró el dinero que su padre había dejado en la mesita junto a la entrada– Ah, y felicitaciones por haber ganado, te lo merecías con tanto esfuerzo. Buenas noches.

\- Espe...

Casi le iba cerrar la puerta en la cara, cuando escuchó la animada voz de Byakuya detrás de él.

\- ¡Kohaku-chan! ¿Cómo estás, tanto tiempo? –Había confirmado sus sospechas, la cara de su hijo había cambiado cuando se encontró con su amiga. Lo que no le gustó fue ver esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro de ella, y por lo que percibió, Senku la estaba evitando, aunque no por mucho tiempo más.

\- Bien, Byakuya-san. El...dueño me pidió que venga a entrar el pedido, ya que no había muchos clientes hoy, y él y su hijo estaban ocupados como para hacer la entrega.

\- Siempre es una alegría verte, no tienes que darme explicaciones, además ya conoces la casa.

\- Sí...–trató de forzar una sonrisa, aunque no le llegó a los ojos. Le dolía no saber el motivo por el que Senku estaba tan frío con ella, sin motivo, y no la miraba a los ojos.

\- ¿Tuviste un día duro? Se te ve preocupada. Hagamos algo, ¿tienes cinco minutos?

\- ¿Eh? Sí...no puedo quedarme mucho, pero sí...

\- Bien, porque me gustaría volver a ver esa sonrisa tan alegre que siempre tienes en la cara. Y hay algo que siempre me funcionó con mi hijo cuando lo veía desanimado. Senku, ¿por qué no van a tu cuarto un momento, y le muestras con tu telescopio algún planeta o cúmulo de estrellas?

\- ¿Ah? Se enfriará la comida, y ella está trabajando.

\- La comida se puede calentar, no hay problema, y ella tiene unos minutos, y si es necesario me disculparé yo con su jefe si es necesario. ¿No es más importante animar a un amigo cuando lo necesita?

Senku se guardó la protesta, lo último que quería era estar a solas con Kohaku ahora, y no quería evidenciar frente a su padre que la estaba evitando, así que le hizo a ella un gesto con la cabeza de que la siguiera. Apenas entraron al cuarto, Kuro se levantó de la cama y trotó con la cola erguida para saludarla, ronroneando sonoramente.

\- Hola Kuro, qué lindo eres...te extrañé un poco –el gato se echó en el piso, mientras se frotaba contra sus pies, y ella se arrodilló para acariciarle el cuerpo peludo y suave.

\- Voy a preparar el telescopio –le dijo Senku, con un tono seco.

\- Senku...más que ver por el telescopio, lo que me gustaría es saber qué te pasa. Creo que estás enojado o tienes algún problema conmigo, pero no se me ocurre qué puede ser.

\- No me pasa nada. Estoy cansado y...

\- ¡No me mientas! –Se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta que había levantado el tono– No soy débil, te aseguro que puedo soportar muchas cosas, pero de verdad no tengo idea porqué me estás evitando hace unos días, y que pongas excusas no va contigo –Él no contestó. Bueno, no se iba a ir de allí sin una respuesta a sus sospechas– Senku, ¿tú fuiste el día de la competencia a mi casa, con unas flores?

\- ¿Cómo...? –Ahora fue el turno de él de cerrar la boca abruptamente, aunque había sido demasiado tarde.

\- Lo sabía...no entiendo por qué, pero lo sospechaba. Encontré las rosas en la basura esa tarde, y alcancé a ver un mechón de pelo blanco y verde. No conozco a nadie más con un pelo así, y menos cerca de mi casa. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Y por qué me evitas desde entonces?

\- No sé, tal vez porque no me atrae la gente que juega a dos puntas.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Quién, yo? No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, de verdad.

\- Qué raro, se te veía bastante cómoda en los brazos de ese "amigo".

\- ¿Amigo? ...Oh...Espera, ¿acaso te refieres a Mozu? El hijo del dueño del restaurante.

\- Como sea que se llame. Diez billones por ciento seguro que se nota la confianza.

\- ¡Claro que la hay! Es un vecino y amigo de la infancia, desde que me mudé aquí con mi familia. Es unos años mayor, y un poco pesado, pero ya aprendí a lidiar con él, y en el fondo es un buen hombre. Se dedica a las artes marciales como yo, es uno de los mejores luchadores del país. Pero sólo es un amigo. ¿Y cómo sabes que me abrazó?

\- Ah... –Mierda, había hablado de más, y ahora había quedado como un mirón– Se me hizo tarde, y pensaba sorprenderte en tu casa con esas flores, además de disculparme, cuando te vi abrazándote con él.

\- ¿Pero y por qué no te acercaste a saludarme? Y tiraste esas flores a la basura, y no me contestaste los mensajes. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si alguien con el que te besaste y te gusta está tan a gusto con otro?

Kohaku se quedó helada al escuchar eso. Primero por ver una fugaz expresión de enojo y desilusión en el rostro del científico, y después...

\- ¿Te... gusto?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Dijiste que te gusto...

\- Ah –al demonio con todo– Sí, Kohaku, me gustas, o me gustabas, no lo sé ya. ¿Estás contenta?

\- No...Es decir, sí, pero... Senku –se acercó unos pasos hacia él– Tú me gustas también.

\- Genial, pero no sé si puedo confiar en ti. Sé que suena absurdo y egoísta, pero no me divierte la idea que la primera chica que me gusta, tenga tan cerca a otro hombre que la toca con demasiada confianza.

\- ¿Pero qué parte no entiendes de que no me gusta Mozu? No me interesa de esa forma, es un amigo. ¿Crees que yo ando besando a cualquiera como lo hice el otro día contigo?

\- No lo sé, quisiera creer que no, pero no puedo poner las manos en el fuego por nadie.

\- Senku –se acercó más a él, y le apoyó una mano en su brazo– Me gustas, de verdad. Más que para ser sólo amigos. Creo que quedó claro con el beso del otro día, al menos de mi parte.

\- ¿Puedo...confiar en tus palabras? –Su voz fue repentinamente suave, casi como un ruego. Quería creer en eso, en ella. No quería que todo termine ahí, y de esa forma.

\- Sí –Lo miró con mucha firmeza– Y puedes confiar en esto.

Kohaku recortó aún más la escasa distancia entre ellos, pero se frenó a unos milímetros del rostro de Senku, prácticamente rozando sus narices y sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro muy cerca, y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Senku dejó de respirar por unos segundos, o quizás fue un instante que le pareció eterno, pero no se aguantó más y esta vez fue él el que la besó. Al principio sólo apoyó sus labios contra los de ella largamente, pero en cuanto sintió que las manos de la rubia se abrazaban a su espalda y su cuello, comenzó a mover su cabeza, y luego se dejó llevar por las sensaciones cálidas que lo inundaban, y a continuar ese beso cada vez con más pasión. Kohaku dio un paso atrás mientras lo besaba, buscando una superficie en la que apoyarse porque se le aflojaban las rodillas, y sabía que tenía una pared cerca, pero fue un poco brusca y cuando jaló de la camisa de él para acercarlo más a ella y profundizar más el beso, chocó contra la pared con un sonoro golpe, aunque eso no los detuvo.

Por otro lado, Byakuya, se sobresaltó al escuchar un golpe que retumbó en las paredes, y preocupado se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo. Pero lo que no pensaba escuchar, eran claros sonidos de besos...y parecían bastante apasionados. Su boca se abrió mucho de la sorpresa, y aunque se sintió un poco avergonzado, por otro lado, estaba muy feliz de que hicieran las paces...y un poco más. Eran adolescentes, dieciséis años con las hormonas floreciendo en su máxima expresión, en algún momento podía pasar algo como eso. Con mucho cuidado para que no noten su presencia se alejó.

Los jóvenes seguían besándose apasionadamente contra la pared, sus brazos y piernas entrelazados como podían, inconscientemente buscando sentir el máximo placer que pudieran. Senku encontró que lo excitaba muchísimo besarse tan profundamente, sentir sus lenguas danzar y explorar sus bocas, y no pudo evitar –ni le importó- que otra parte de su cuerpo muy sensible al placer y al efecto de sus hormonas adolescentes despertara. Kohaku tampoco parecía molesta o avergonzada con eso, así que siguieron así, soltando suaves jadeos de placer al compás de sus besos. Sin embargo, un pequeño ruido les llamó la atención a ambos, tanto que los interrumpió momentáneamente. Intrigado, Senku miró hacia la puerta, donde le pareció que provino el ruido, y se quedó completamente quieto: Su padre había pasado por debajo de la puerta una hoja de papel, que tenía escrito "¡cuídense!", y sobre esta había dos paquetitos cuadrados metalizados... Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta lo que eran, y cuando lo hizo, trató de evitar que Kohaku los viera, pero había sido demasiado tarde. Justamente Kohaku tenía una vista de águila, y se percató tan rápido o antes que él lo que eran, y fue evidente porque su cara se puso roja como un tomate instantáneamente, mientras miraba al piso.

Mientras maldecía por dentro, se separó de ella para hacer un bollo con el papel y arrojarlo al tacho que tenía cerca, mientras levantaba los condones y se los guardaba en el bolsillo. Él estaba tan sonrojado como ella, entre el repentino arranque de pasión que habían compartido, y el increíble atrevimiento de su padre. ¿Se podía estar más avergonzado? Diez billones por ciento seguro que no. Pero la voz de la leona lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Senku, mejor...mejor me voy. Mi jefe se puede enojar si me demoro mucho, y no quiero meter en problemas a tu padre. Eh...–lo miró brevemente a los ojos, esos intensos ojos rojos que todavía eran de un color sangre oscura– Nos vemos luego, ¿sí?

Sin esperar su respuesta, Kohaku salió como un rayo del cuarto, y de la casa. Senku también salió, pero lentamente, entre todavía extasiado con lo que había pasado, e intenciones asesinas contra su padre, no sabía cuál pesaba más. Como si nada, Byakuya salió de su cuarto, y le palmeó un par de veces el hombro a su hijo al pasar, guiñándole un ojo con una pícara sonrisa de punta a punta en su cara.

\- De nada, Senku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas!! Cómo se pone esta historia eeeh xD. Develando el misterio del "hijo del dueño" que merodeaba desde el primer capítulo, y la aparición fugaz y estelar del bombonazo de Stan, que ya caló hondamente en nuestros corazones. De paso, espero que les haya gustado el dibujo que hice, me esforcé en darles una buena imagen que les hiciera gritar de emoción o escupir lo que sea que estaban tomando jajaja. Si no lo pueden ver, en Twitter búsquenme por @Alma_en442 y ahí va a estar. Y como siempre, una pizca de fuego, otra de papi Byakuya (lo amamooos!) y esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado!! Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Por la mañana Senku seguía muy indignado con Byakuya por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar la noche anterior, en su fugaz y fogoso encuentro con Kohaku. Luego de la provocadora frase de su padre, le dijo que le había quitado el hambre, y lo dejó cenando solo. Entendiendo el malhumor en su adolescente hijo, pero ni un poco arrepentido de lo que hizo, lo dejó estar. El padre pensó que iba a pasársele luego de dormir, pero para su sorpresa eso no iba a suceder. Cuando lo vio vestido para ir al colegio y yendo a la cocina, lo saludó alegremente, como siempre.

\- Senku, buen día. Te hice el desayuno.

Pero el joven no le contestó, pasó a su lado con una cara totalmente indiferente, como si no hubiera oído nada. ¿Cómo un joven tan inteligente podía de pronto tener una actitud así?

\- Oh, vamos Senku, ¿vas a hacerme el tratamiento silencioso ahora? Supéralo de una vez, hijo.

\- "Supéralo de una vez". Qué curioso, que digas eso, cuando en mi vida me hiciste pasar una vergüenza similar. Además, no sé qué hacías de fisgón ahí, eso fue desagradable.

\- Sólo me acerqué porque escuché un golpe fuerte, y me preocupé. Parecías enojado y esquivo con la pobre Kohaku-chan, y casi nunca te alteras, así que no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Pero vaya sorpresa cuando escuché que más bien era una pelea...de amor.

\- Genial. ¿Vas a dejar de burlarte de una vez?

\- Lo siento, lo siento. No lamento lo que hice, y por más inteligente que seas, las hormonas pueden jugarte una mala pasada, y no parecían preparados para eso. De hecho, me siento bastante mal de no haber tenido este tipo de charlas contigo antes, aunque nunca me diste muchas oportunidades, no parecías interesado en el tema.

\- No soy un niño, ya tengo más que suficiente información de la anatomía y funciones humanas, no era necesaria la charla incómoda.

\- Lo sé, pero tu padre puede enseñarte una o dos cositas que no aparecen en los libros de biología, sabes. No está mal tener la teoría, pero...

\- Ya veo, consejos de experto en el tema. No te veo con una mujer desde que tengo memoria, pero parece que tienes unos trucos bajo la manga todavía.

\- Amaneciste con las garras afiladas, ¿eh? –pese al comentario mordaz de su hijo, Byakuya sonrió ampliamente, aunque luego volvió a mirarlo con seriedad– Que no me veas no significa que... bueno, ya que lo mencionas, estaba queriendo hablar contigo al respecto de mí...

\- En otro momento –Lo interrumpió– Tengo que irme, hasta luego.

\- De acuerdo, pero Senku... de todas formas te pido disculpas por haberlos hecho sentir incómodos, no fue esa mi intención, díselo a Kohaku-chan de mi parte. Confío en ti, pero también quiero que sepas que estoy para lo que necesites, sólo quiero que seas feliz.

\- Ya...–maldición, su padre tenía esa habilidad de que sea imposible quedarse enojado con él– Hasta luego.

A pesar de que era siempre un alumno brillante y adelantado, ese día no se caracterizó por hacerle justicia al título, ya que parte de su mente volvía recurrentemente a mostrarle imágenes del momento de pasión que tuvo con Kohaku, y varias veces sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo cuando eso pasaba. A pesar de que había sido una experiencia fascinante, le preocupaba mucho el escaso control que tenía para evitar esos pensamientos, y ahora todos sus conocimientos biológicos y hormonales adquirieron una experiencia práctica. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía recordar con pasmosa precisión la sensación de sus bocas juntas, o de cómo se sentían sus manos recorrer el cálido y sinuoso cuerpo de ella, aunque por encima de la ropa, claro. Se preguntaba cómo sería eso hacer eso mismo, piel contra piel, pero la reacción de cierta parte de su anatomía lo hacía darse cuenta que tenía que dejar de pensar en esas cosas tan pervertidas, o pasaría otro tipo de momento vergonzoso públicamente.

Al volver a su casa por la tarde, decidió pasar primero por un mercado a comprar algunos ingredientes que sabía que le gustarían a Byakuya. Después de todo, no entendía por qué sentía como que quería disculparse con su viejo, pero pensó que tal vez había exagerado un poco y había sido muy duro con él. Senku no sabía cocinar, o más bien no le interesaba perder el tiempo en hacerlo, pero su padre lo hacía bastante bien, en especial el último año. No sabía bien el motivo, y tampoco se lo había preguntado, pero Byakuya había cambiado un poco cuando volvió de su viaje de astronauta en el Soyuz. Se había vuelto aún más cariñoso y compañero, y parecía disfrutar más de los detalles de la vida diaria, aunque seguro era un efecto colateral de pasar varios meses "flotando" relajadamente en una nave espacial con las mismas personas. Cuando estaba saliendo con sus compras en la mano, escuchó que una voz femenina decía su nombre con un tono sorprendido. Y apenas se dio vuelta automáticamente, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos, se encontró con Kohaku frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Estabas concentrado en alguna teoría científica súper compleja tuya?

\- ¿Ah? No, para nada. No te habría escuchado un milímetro si fuese así.

\- Mmm bueno. Qué coincidencia verte aquí –lo saludó por la sorpresa de encontrarlo, pero ahora lo único que le venía a la mente era cómo había terminado todo la noche anterior.

\- Hice un desvío para comprar unas cosas para Byakuya –ante la mención de su padre, Kohaku se ruborizó, y él se dio cuenta del error– Leona, lamento lo que pasó ayer.

\- ¿Lo...lamentas? –Era tan sincera que no pudo ocultar su cara de desilusión.

\- ¿Qué? –Le llamó la atención la expresión del rostro de Kohaku, y al pensar en lo que dijo, se arrepintió inmediatamente– No, no quise decir eso. Me refiero a la ridiculez que hizo Byakuya, fue muy incómodo y exagerado. Aunque hoy me pidió que te pida disculpas de su parte.

\- Bueno, dile que disculpas aceptadas. Aunque a pesar de la vergüenza, me hizo reír mucho cuando volvía a mi casa, por lo menos se lo tomó bien. Si eso pasaba en mi casa, mi padre no te dejaba salir en una pieza de ahí.

\- Sí, es probable...–se acababan los temas, pero no quería despedirse tan rápido. No estaría mal proponerle pasar un rato más juntos– Leona, ¿tienes tiempo? Podemos tomar algo mientras volvemos.

\- Claro, me encantaría, estoy libre. Ya tenemos incorporado a la rutina vernos a esta hora, parece, aunque las clases hayan terminado.

Caminaron un rato, mientras hablaban y se dirigían a un sitio para sentarse a merendar. Pero de pronto Kohaku se paró en seco, y cuando Senku giró la cabeza para ver qué había pasado, vio que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y una expresión de emoción y sorpresa.

\- ¿Leona? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es.... Es.... Ese chico es... –señaló a alguien, y el peliverde siguió el dedo hasta que reconoció a alguien imposible de ignorar.

\- Ah, qué casualidad. Pero si es Tsukasa.

\- "Tsukasa" dices, tan familiar. Es realmente Tsukasa Shishio...no puedo creerlo.

\- ¿Acaso eres su fan o algo así? –Le sonrió burlonamente, aunque era obvio, su fascinación estaba escrita en toda su cara.

\- ¡Lo respeto mucho! Cualquier persona dedicada a las artes marciales lo hace... es súper fuerte, invicto, y...

\- ¿Quieres que te lo presente?

\- ¡¿LO CONOCES?!

\- Sí, íbamos a la misma escuela, pero él se graduó hace unos años. Pero en realidad lo conozco porque solemos hacer experimentos voluntarios de ciencia y rendimiento físico. Diez billones por ciento seguro que es el primate más fuerte, sus resultados fueron fascinantes. Parece un oso intimidante, pero es bastante amable y llevadero, menos cuando lucha, claro. ¡Oye, Tsukasa!

El susodicho se volteó al escucharlo, y con una fina sonrisa levantó la mano en señal de saludo y se acercó a ellos. Aunque a Kohaku le gustaba Senku, no podía dejar de admirar lo atractivo que era ese joven, esas pestañas kilométricas, su impresionante cuerpo, el pelo largo y sedoso. Pero era muy intimidante de verdad, y cuando se acercó a ellos fue evidente que realmente era como decían, que medía poco más de dos metros de altura.

\- Hola Senku, hace tiempo que no te veía.

\- Hola Tsukasa. Te presento a Kohaku, una amiga. Ella también se dedica a las artes marciales, y hace poco ganó la competencia nacional femenina que hubo. Y te admira, así que lo lógico era presentarlos.

\- Sí, escuché de ese evento. Felicitaciones, Kohaku-san, y un gusto conocerte.

Kohaku quedó congelada por unos segundos. ¿"San"? Pero logró superar la emoción de conocer a su ídolo, y se inclinó torpemente, agradeciendo y devolviendo el saludo.

\- Estábamos por ir a tomar algo, si tienes unos minutos puedes acompañarnos. Se nota en la cara de la leona que tiene muchas ganas de hacerte preguntas.

\- ¡Senku! Qué vergüenza, no tienes que ser tan directo...

\- No te preocupes, no me molesta. Seguro que, si eres una luchadora tan buena, tus comentarios serán interesantes. Tengo algo de tiempo, si no es problema que los interrumpa.

Si Kohaku lo idolatraba por sus habilidades, ahora también lo hacía por lo sorprendentemente accesible que era. Por dentro estallaba de felicidad, y ya se lo agradecería a Senku profusamente. Estaban a una cuadra de una cadena de bebidas, y se sentaron en una mesa a hablar un rato. Pero al poco tiempo, el científico se arrepintió un poco de su idea, porque Kohaku no despegaba los ojos llenos de entusiasmo de su amigo, y cuando empezaron a hablar de entrenamiento y técnicas de lucha, rápidamente quedó afuera de la conversación. Lo soportó con una fina sonrisa durante unos diez minutos, pero eventualmente se cansó, y encima le comenzaba a molestar que la leona sólo tuviera ojos para Tsukasa. Lo entendía, de verdad que entendía, era como si él estuviera cara a cara con uno de sus científicos favoritos y tuviera carta blanca para preguntarle todo lo que siempre soñó con saber...pero de todas formas no podía controlar el mal humor que le estaba dando. Aunque sea podía disimular un poco su fascinación, o hacerle algún comentario para incluirlo a él. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo y francamente se estaba aburriendo un poco, se levantó.

\- Perdonen, pero tengo que irme, o se va a echar a perder lo que compré si no lo pongo en la heladera pronto. Sigan hablando ustedes, no se preocupen. Nos vemos.

\- Oh...bueno, perdón Senku, me entusiasmé –dijo Kohaku con culpa– Luego hablamos.

Era mentira, no había ni un producto que se echara a perder, pero ya estaba comenzando a hervir por dentro. Sí, celos, estúpidos e ilógicos celos, y completamente infundados, porque Tsukasa no la estaba seduciendo ni un milímetro, no era como ese tal Mozu que se notaba a leguas que, a pesar de ser su amigo, podía tirársele encima si ella le daba la opción, y Kohaku tampoco parecía tener un interés de ese tipo en Tsukasa. Para cuando llegó a su casa ya se había calmado, y como Byakuya estaba dando clases en la universidad, le mandó una foto de lo que compró para demostrarle que con eso hacía las paces. Entró a su cuarto, y vio la revista de Ryusui en el escritorio, y se dio cuenta que todavía no había leído la entrevista. Cuando estaba por terminar de leerla, sonó el timbre de su casa, y extrañado, fue a atender. Se encontró con Kohaku, con la cabeza gacha y con sus manos en gesto de disculpas, aunque sonreía.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón! No estuvo bien lo que hice, me dejé llevar...es que era una oportunidad única, y era tan interesante, y...

\- No te preocupes leona, no me molesta –no ahora, al menos– ¿Pero para qué viniste hasta acá? Podías haberme escrito para decirme eso.

\- Bueno... creo que idea de que tomemos algo juntos era para vernos un rato y hablar. Aunque si estás ocupado puedo irme.

\- Está bien, pasa –suspiró, pero finalmente le sonrió, por lo menos ella se había percatado de sus intenciones.

Senku fue directamente a su cuarto, y ella lo siguió. Fue inevitable para ambos recordar lo que pasó la última vez que habían estado solos y juntos ahí, y al principio se hizo un notorio silencio entre ambos, pero cuando se animaron a mirarse a los ojos, ambos soltaron una suave risa, sonrojados.

\- No vamos a estar absurdamente incómodos cada vez que estemos aquí, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Ja! Pensaba lo mismo. Pero reconozco que fue...mmm...

\- Excitante.

\- Oh –no se esperaba que fuera tan sincero y directo, pero sonrió con picardía, le gustaba más así– Sí, lo fue.

\- Pero ya sabemos que tenemos que ser más discretos, las paredes no están insonorizadas.

\- Preferiría poder volver a mirar a los ojos a tu padre –Pero sus ojos aguamarina captaron algo que le llamó la atención en el escritorio– No te tenía como un lector de este tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, eso. Un amigo me lo trajo, aparece en una entrevista.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es muy genial! ¿Puedo verla? No conozco a tus amigos, pero seguro son todos ratones de biblioteca como tú.

\- No te creas, no volverás a pensar eso después de ver a Ryusui –le sacó la revista de las manos, para buscar la nota, y luego se la devolvió para que la leyera.

\- Vaya, ¿así que eres amigo de Ryusui Nanami? Su familia es multimillonaria y muy conocida...no hay alma en Japón que no haya escuchado de ese conglomerado, los reyes de los mares.

\- No digas eso en frente de él, o su ego volará al espacio en menos de diez segundos.

Senku se sentó en una silla, mientras que Kohaku despreocupadamente se sentó en el piso, y leyó rápidamente la entrevista, sonriendo cada tanto. Cuando terminó, hojeó el resto de la revista de curiosidad, pero de pronto se detuvo en una hoja, y sus ojos se abrieron mucho. Hubiera pasado desapercibida quizás, pero se quedó mirando unos segundos más de lo debido una página en particular, y sus mejillas se colorearon bastante. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Senku, que cuando vio de reojo qué fue lo que le llamó la atención, maldijo internamente. Kohaku se había quedado viendo esa publicidad de ropa interior masculina, en la que salían su amigo Mozu y ese otro dios griego rubio. De acuerdo, eran llamativos esos dos, nadie podía negar su atractivo y su trabajado cuerpo, ¿pero era necesario que se quedara mirando tan obviamente, con él cerca?

\- Podrías disimular un poco más la baba que se te cae de verlos, sabes, ¿o te traigo un pañuelo?

\- Oh...no...–sobresaltada, cerró la revista– Es que no me esperaba ver a alguien conocido.

\- Sí, lo sé, el hijo de tu jefe, Mozu. ¿Es tu amigo, y no sabes que es modelo?

\- Lo conozco hace bastantes años, pero tampoco tenemos una relación cercana últimamente. Ni meto mis narices para preguntarle con qué se gana la vida además de ayudar en el local y como entrenador de artes marciales. Hablando de eso... siempre tuve la curiosidad, veo muchas máquinas costosas aquí, y no me imagino que exprimas tanto a tu padre.

\- En buena parte fueron regalos suyos...años después me enteré que incluso vendió el auto para comprarme el equipamiento –ante eso Kohaku abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida– Pero yo también me gano lo mío, aunque de forma poco convencional.

\- Me imagino que con becas de investigaciones científicas.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, aunque no es difícil de deducir conociéndome. Pero también Ryusui me introdujo en el póker en línea, apostando, claro.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! ¿Pero eso no es ilegal?

\- Un poco, sí. No te confundas, no lo hago seguido, al menos no lo de apostar. Pero con lo poco que juego y gano pude costearme varios equipos.

\- Mmm ya veo. No me lo esperaba.

Luego de hablar un rato más, Kohaku se levantó ya que tenía que irse a trabajar. Pero antes de que Senku tuviera tiempo de levantarse, ella apoyó la rodilla en la silla, justo entre las piernas del científico, y colocó sus manos en el respaldo de la misma, restringiéndolo. Ante la expresión de sorpresa de él, ella le dio un beso inesperadamente suave y dulce, en especial para esa actitud que parecía mucho más osada. Comenzó a alejarse con una pícara sonrisa, pero Senku no pensaba dejar que se saliera con la suya, y la agarró de la cintura para atraerla a él, y dándole un beso mucho menos inocente. No sabía si sería demasiado atrevido, pero le rozó la otra pierna y tiró de ella para darle a entender que quería que se sentara en su regazo, y Kohaku después de soltar una risita accedió. Ambos sabían que era sólo un juego, no tenían el tiempo y no era el momento de ir más allá, aunque eso no era lo que pensaban las hormonas y la anatomía del científico. El roce íntimo los hizo gemir, aunque callaron el sonido en la boca del otro. Pero demasiado pronto, la rubia interrumpió el beso y se levantó, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¿Sabes, leona? Es muy injusto que la excitación sólo sea notoria en el hombre, estoy seguro que estás en el mismo estado que yo. Y lo peor es que se nota que lo estás disfrutando.

\- Se siente bien provocar ese tipo de reacción en ti, que te creías tan serio y controlado.

\- ¿Con que en esas estamos? Ya borraré esa sonrisa de tu cara, no eres la única que puede entretenerse así.

\- ¡Ja! Acepto el reto, pero ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar. Hasta luego, Senku –se dio vuelta y se fue de la habitación, sin esperar su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué...reto? Demonios, esta leona ve todo como una competencia.

Senku tuvo que darse una ducha fría, su cuerpo traicionero seguía absurdamente excitado, y no ayudaba el eco de las sensaciones que sentía. Salvo por el beso, ella no lo había siquiera tocado, y aun así eso lo había excitado tanto como cuando él decidió hacer un poco más de contacto físico. Todavía no sabía si ella había intimado con alguien, suponía –y esperaba- que no, presentía que era más por la desfachatez y exceso de confianza y sinceridad que ella tenía, sin vueltas ni vergüenza. Mejor así, no tenía ganas de lidiar con una chica tímida e insegura, esto era diez billones por ciento más interesante, aunque tenía que reconocer que hasta ahora siempre estaba un paso atrás de ella en ese terreno.

Mientras se secaba el pelo en su cuarto, volvió a mirar de reojo la maldita revista. Por más que Kohaku no lo quiso admitir, era obvio que se estaba babeando por dentro al ver esos cuerpos esculturales, y encima en ropa interior, como si fuera poco. Él era todo lo contrario: Si bien era alto, y podía considerar, sin caer en el narcisismo, que su cara era al menos medianamente atractiva. La genética no lo ayudó con el extraño y pajoso pelo que tenía, pero por lo menos era original. El problema que lo alejaba tanto de esos muñecos de torta, era que él no tenía un gramo de músculo más allá del necesario para que su cuerpo funcione correctamente, y como nunca se había molestado en perder tiempo con ejercicios físicos, más allá de la escuela, no podía presumir de unos músculos definidos. Tampoco le interesaba un milímetro ir a un gimnasio o hacer ejercicio, tenía muchas cosas más importantes que hacer...pero a la vez era cierto que, si iba a salir y si las cosas se iban a poner más "físicas" con esa leona, tenía todas las de perder con su escasa resistencia y fuerza. Bueno, podría probar con trotar unas vueltas por un parque, eso no debería ser tan grave, ¿no? Cualquiera podía hacerlo.

Se acababa de bañar, pero un par de vueltas a la manzana o al parque más cercano no podían tomarle más de diez o quince minutos. Sabía que no podía esperar mucho de tan poco ejercicio, pero si se lo proponía diariamente, podría mejorar su resistencia y su capacidad respiratoria...al menos no sería tan patético su estado físico. Se cambió de ropa a una más cómoda y liviana, y salió sin más. Pero claro, no sabía que podía estar TAN equivocado. A las pocas cuadras de andar llegó al parque más cercano, y pensaba que podía hacerlo perfectamente. Ya respiraba un poco más superficial y rápido, pero era lo normal para estar trotando, ¿no? Sin embargo, se había olvidado de las dimensiones reales de ese parque, que para su mala suerte era uno de los más grandes de la zona, y en parte lo conocía porque cuando era chico, Byakuya lo llevaba siempre a jugar ahí. Se arrepintió de haberlo encarado cuando recién había rodeado una esquina, y aunque podía volver sobre sus pasos, no quiso admitir su derrota, y juntó fuerzas para seguir.

Para cuando llegó a su casa, poco más arrastrándose de agotamiento, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar una toalla para secarse, e ir a tomar agua. Ni siquiera notó que su padre había llegado, pero si Byakuya había sido sigiloso, fue porque se había parado en seco al verlo así vestido y con clara evidencia de haber hecho ejercicio, era demasiado irreal para sus ojos. Senku siguió arrastrándose respirando pesadamente, hasta que se tiró en su cama de espaldas. Para colmo, Kuro entró a su dormitorio con el rabo bien erguido, y sin piedad alguna saltó sobre él y se acostó sobre su pecho, dándole el golpe de gracia.

\- Bueno, eso no duró un milímetro, me rindo. Que me quiera como soy.

El gato negro lo miró fijo, como si lo estuviese escuchando realmente, y le soltó un ronroneo en respuesta mientras se le acurrucaba más, como diciendo "yo sí te quiero como eres", ganándose unas caricias del científico. Unos minutos después, mientras Senku dejaba una mano colgar por el borde de su cama, Byakuya tocó la puerta y entró al cuarto. Se acercó a su hijo, y se arrodilló al lado de la cama, mientras lo sacudía buscando que despertara. El peliverde frunció el ceño molesto, pero no abrió los ojos. El padre no sabía si preocuparse o reírse ante toda la situación, pero fiel a su estilo, se decantó por lo segundo.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SENKUUUUU, HIJOOOO! ¡ERA TAN JOVEN! ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉEEEEEEEEE? –Dramatizando a más no poder, simuló lamentar la muerte de su hijo levantando y abrazando su cuerpo inerte, aunque las lágrimas que corrían por sus ojos eran de risa contenida.

\- Cállate, viejo, no me molestes con tus estupideces.

\- ¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Es un milagro!

\- El único milagro es que no tenga ácido sulfúrico cerca, déjame en paz....

\- Siempre tan serio, no sé a quién saliste así de gruñón.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro que "salí así" para equilibrar lo exagerado que eres.

\- El humor es muy importante en la vida, Senku. Pero ahora, en serio, no puedo creer lo que vi. ¿Tú haciendo ejercicio?

\- Fue sólo dar una vuelta al parque, y no volveré a hacerlo nunca más.

\- Aaaah... ¿acaso tiene algo que ver con la linda Kohaku-ch...? –No terminó de decirlo cuando una almohada dio contra su cara de lleno. Al recuperarse del ataque no pudo más que reír maliciosamente.

\- Vete de aquí, viejo, o de verdad voy a buscar el ácido sulfúrico o algún otro compuesto que te derrita esa sonrisa estúpida.

\- Bueno, bueno, ya entendí, no te sulfures –Soltó una risa que terminó como una tos, para disimular su mal chiste– Ya que está todo bien, y parece que tienes energía, me retiro. En realidad, vine también a decirte que mañana a la noche no voy a estar, así que vas a tener que arreglarte solo a la cena, o si quieres invitar a algún...amigo. Ah, y gracias por las compras que hiciste, voy a hacer algo delicioso para hoy con eso.

¿Podía ser Byakuya más obvio y pesado al respecto? Ya era obvio que estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba con Kohaku, o al menos en qué iba a terminar todo ese cúmulo de hormonas que eran los dos, y tal como había dicho la leona, se lo estaba tomando bastante bien. Pero era muy incómodo que fuese tan directo y que siempre dé en la tecla. Por supuesto que sería una valiosa fuente de información para su nula experiencia sexual, pero no pensaba perder la dignidad de esa forma como para compartir ese tipo de consejos con su padre. Pero podía aprovechar la indirecta muy directa de que tenía la casa sola y tranquila, y podía invitar a la leona...pero no quería decirle a tan poco tiempo de verse, esperaría a mañana. Miró el reloj, y pensó que todavía podía aprovechar un par de horas más de estudio antes de la cena.

Al día siguiente, cuando Senku estaba saliendo de la escuela, se decidió a hacer su movida. Pensó que, ya que no tenía qué cenar, podía pedirle a Kohaku que también trajera la comida para ambos cuando fuera a su casa (si aceptaba). Le mandó el mensaje invitándola, y ella a los pocos minutos contestó que le gustaba el plan, y le propuso que si quería podían ver una película en su casa, y podía ser un plan distinto. Era una buena idea, una película de ciencia ficción no estaría mal... si a ella le gustaban. Quizás si tenía algo de acción o de lucha podía convencerla. Apenas envió la respuesta, su teléfono sonó, y leyó el nombre de su amigo marinero en una llamada.

\- ¡Hola Senku! Oye, ¿haces algo hoy a la noche? Hagamos unas partidas de póker.

\- No, hoy no puedo Ryusui, ya tengo planes.

\- ¿Tú, planes? Más que leer un libro o ver un documental científico, no tienes nunca otros planes– se rió burlándose amistosamente– Ooh...espera, ¡ya sé! ¿Acaso tienes planes con tu chica?

\- Byakuya no está, así que invité a Kohaku a cenar, sí.

\- ¡Excelente! –se escuchó a través del teléfono cómo chasqueó los dedos– ¿Y qué planes tienes, galán?

\- Cenar, como te dije. Y parece que quiere ver una película.

\- Ja, claro. "ver una película". Senku, ya tienes diecisiete años, es hora de dejar de ser virgen, sabes. Y es la oportunidad perfecta. Te toca ser el león a ti ahora.

\- Serás... no digas ridiculeces, no soy un animal, no...

\- Con esa actitud seguro que no lo eres. Lo único que te digo, es que estés preparado. Ya sabes...bien preparado. Y luego me cuentas, quiero ser el primero en saber. ¡Hablamos luego!

Cortó la llamada, y aunque resopló irritado, no quería admitir que él había pensado lo mismo. Bueno, no lo de la película, pero que, entre esa cena, y estar solos, seguro podían pasar un momento muy excitante al menos. Tenía la impresión de que estaban yendo muy rápido, apenas habían salido una vez y se habían dado un par de besos. Pero no es como si fuera a negarse si algo más intenso pasaba.

Por otro lado, Kohaku se sentía emocionada y un poco nerviosa por la invitación. La mera aclaración de Senku de que no iba a estar "su molesto padre" le dio un tirón de ansiedad. Después del beso del otro día, y el de ayer, que había resultado demasiado caliente para ambos, le preocupaba lo que podía llegar a pasar si estaban solos sin interrupción. En el fondo sí tenía ganas de que pasen más cosas con el joven, pero a la vez ella no había hecho nunca ese tipo de cosas con nadie. Algunos besos, sí, y tampoco era algo frecuente, no era ese tipo de chica popular o que buscara novio, para nada...pero en muy poco tiempo habían escalado bastante las cosas con su nuevo amigo, y él no había negado para nada las reacciones de excitación de su cuerpo, más bien lo contrario. O quizás estaba pensando demasiado pervertido, y no iba a pasar nada, simplemente cenar, ver una película, y seguramente unos que otros besos apasionados... sea como fuere, no venía mal prepararse para la ocasión, aunque sea un poco.

Senku no vio a Byakuya en toda la tarde, y parecía que no iba volver, a donde fuere que había ido. Así que aprovechó para ordenar un poco la sala de estar y su dormitorio, y por lo menos quitar los infinitos pelos de gato que se juntaban todos los días en todas las superficies de la casa, aunque ya se había acostumbrado. Cuando terminó se fue a su cuarto a estudiar y hacer unas investigaciones científicas, por lo menos podía entretenerse con eso unas buenas horas hasta que Kohaku llegara.

A eso de las once de la noche, justo cuando su estómago comenzaba a rugir, sonó finalmente el timbre de su casa. Al abrir la puerta y recibirla, se sorprendió con que estaba vestida casi como cuando habían salido la otra tarde, con una blusa y una falda medianamente corta, aunque cubierta con un saco largo azul que llevaba abierto, estaba muy atractiva. Él también se había vestido presentable, pero a decir verdad todos los días usaba camisa y pantalón, así que no se notaba si se había vestido para la ocasión o no.

\- ¡Aaah, me muero de hambre! ¿Podemos comer ya, Senku?

\- Claro, ¿pero no deberías ya estar acostumbrada a cenar tarde?

\- No...bueno, siempre ceno en el restaurante, el jefe me hace un plato de comida cuando no hay muchos clientes. Pero hoy no cené porque quedamos en este plan.

\- Oh, ya veo. Lo siento, leona. Comamos entonces, yo también tengo hambre.

Mientras cenaban, Senku le pidió que le cuente cómo había sido lo de la competencia, y al saber del futuro prometedor de Kohaku en las artes marciales, le ofreció su ayuda en asistencia científica para analizar y mejorar su rendimiento, tal como hizo con Tsukasa, cosa que la rubia agradeció muy emocionada. Por su parte, Senku le contó que ya estaba anticipándose a una feria de ciencias que se haría en la ciudad dentro de un mes aproximadamente, y aunque era un evento escolar, todas las secundarias y preparatorias de la ciudad participarían.

\- ¿O sea que yo también? –preguntó Kohaku horrorizada– Ahora que lo pienso, el coordinador de ciencias de nuestra escuela había mencionado algo al respecto, pero yo simplemente lo ignoré, estaba muy concentrada en mi competencia.

\- Ahora puedes demostrarle con orgullo cuánto mejoraste, leona.

\- No te creas. Es un hombre muy exigente, aunque es joven. Y tiene un currículum impresionante, en varios países. Da un poco de miedo, a decir verdad, es todo "excelencia o nada". Espero que no nos torture.

\- Ya me cae bien, una lástima que no sea el encargado del departamento de ciencias de mi escuela.

\- Estaba segura que dirías eso, y pensaba lo mismo. Pero ya lo conocerás en la feria, entonces. Sólo espero que nos den la opción de elegir si participar o no. Personalmente prefiero los festivales deportivos o los culturales, se me dan mucho mejor.

\- Sí, me imagino –notó que el plato de ambos ya estaba vacío– Leona, podemos limpiar los trastos así ya después estamos libres para la película, ¿qué te parece?

\- Claro, te ayudo, no hay nada peor que olvidarse los platos y tener que limpiarlos después cuando tienes sueño, o lidiar con la acumulación del día siguiente –puso una cara de fastidio que hizo sonreír a ambos.

Cuando terminaron con la limpieza, se sentaron en el sillón y apagaron las luces, para darle una sensación lo más parecida a un cine. Como Byakuya y Senku adoraban ver películas juntos, tenían una televisión de buen tamaño y un sistema de sonido envidiable que la acompañaba, por lo que Kohaku estaba muy ansiosa de verdad por ver una buena película. Después de buscar varias opciones, terminaron eligiendo una tal como había pensado el científico: una de ciencia ficción, con mucha acción de por medio, aunque como los protagonistas eran un hombre y una mujer bastante atractivos, era más que obvio que tendría un poco de romance, un mal menor.

Aunque Senku no podía quitarse de la cabeza la maldita frase de Ryusui que elevó sus propias expectativas, la película era tan interesante que Kohaku estaba muy concentrada y atenta, no daba señales de haberla puesto como excusa para hacer otras cosas...y cuando él mismo decidió ponerle atención y relajarse un poco, inevitablemente también quedó atrapado en la historia. Pasado un rato, Senku se deslizó en su lado del sillón, en una posición semi-recostada, y Kohaku se burló de él diciendo que se iba a dormir si seguía así. Pero no contaba con que el peliverde tiraría de ella para apoyarla contra su hombro, y dejaría casualmente una mano sobre la cintura de ella, provocando que estén mucho más cerca entre sí, aunque todavía bastante intrigados por el desarrollo de la película como ponerse a pensar en otras cosas.

Pero la parte incómoda llegó cuando, tal como Senku había predicho, los protagonistas tuvieron su momento de romance y pasión, y uno bastante caliente, a decir verdad. Senku tragó duro y se tensó ligeramente, un poco incómodo, y de reojo observó que Kohaku también estaba un poco más rígida, como si se sintiera avergonzada. Esa escena no hizo más que hacer volver a su mente los pensamientos indecentes que había tenido en un principio, e inconscientemente apretó su mano en la cintura de la rubia. Al sentir eso, a Kohaku se le cortó la respiración brevemente, y su mano que rozaba el brazo de él también hizo lo mismo que la de él. Durante unos segundos ambos trataron de disimular lo que había pasado, pero ahora estaban mucho más pendientes del otro, y no pudieron evitar que sus miradas se encontraran.

Decidiendo que esta vez le tocaba dar el primer paso a él, y ya estaban las cartas sobre la mesa, Senku movió muy lentamente los dedos que tenía apoyados en la cintura de ella, como una mínima caricia, y bajándola milimétricamente hasta posarla en la cadera. Kohaku no despegó sus ojos aguamarina de los de él, aumentando la agradable expectativa entre ambos, y muy sigilosamente fue deslizando su otra mano hasta apoyarla en la cintura de él. Los sutiles dedos del científico comenzaron a acariciar cada vez con más seguridad y un poco más de presión sobre la ropa de ella, pero se dio cuenta que, si seguía así, otra vez sería ella la que tomaría las riendas. Así que con mucha delicadeza apoyó su otra mano en la mejilla de ella, y haciendo pequeñas caricias con su dedo pulgar. Eso hizo que ella cerrara los ojos, dejándose llevar por el tierno e inesperado toque, lo cual él aprovechó para adelantar su cabeza y rozar sus labios con los de ella. Kohaku no se sobresaltó, como si lo hubiera estado esperando, y en su lugar deslizó también su mano hasta colocarla sobre el pecho de él. Poco a poco, un suave beso llevó al siguiente, y se sucedían cada vez con más intensidad, hasta que la leona empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de él. La película había sido de pronto completamente ignorada.

Dejándose llevar por la intensa sensación, Senku se movió para recostarse cada vez más en el sillón, y Kohaku terminó quedando encima de él, al no querer interrumpir el beso. Para estar más cómoda y tener un mejor apoyo, pasó una pierna por afuera de la del joven, ya que la otra estaba igual, pero del otro lado. Se fue bajando, hasta que sus pechos se apoyaron en el torso de él, y pasó las manos por debajo de la cabeza de él, enredando una en su pelo, y la otra detrás de su cuello. Por su parte, Senku dejó una de sus manos en la mejilla de ella, pero la otra mano que descansaba en la cadera de la rubia, terminó bajando con más atrevimiento para agarrarla del trasero. Kohaku soltó un jadeo al sentirlo, pero no fue para protestar, sino más bien para darle a entender que eso le había gustado, y si al peliverde le quedaba alguna duda, ella se encargó de eliminarla cuando lo besó con mucha más profundidad y pasión, mordisqueando sus labios.

Ese fue el momento en que Senku dejó toda delicadeza de lado, si ella quería jugar más brusco, él no sería menos para hacerla derretirse de placer. Sacó la mano de la mejilla de Kohaku, para ponerla también en el trasero de ella, y presionó y bajó las manos lo más que pudo para que el pubis de ella se apoye directamente contra su entrepierna, que ya estaba notoriamente excitada, a pesar de la ropa. Ambos soltaron un gemido, pero no hicieron otra cosa que fuera aumentar cada vez más cercanía de sus cuerpos, y fundirse en la boca del otro. Ya que tenía ambas manos ahí, Senku comenzó a hacerla mover hacia adelante y hacia atrás, arrastrando y conectando sus intimidades para que no hubiera milímetro que no se roce, aumentando sus sensaciones a un punto peligroso para el auto-control de ambos.

El lado salvaje de Kohaku despertó, y dirigió sus manos a la camisa de él para comenzar a abrirle los botones, pero ella no se caracterizaba por ser paciente y delicada, así que cuando estaba comenzando a luchar con el tercer botón, se hartó y terminó abriéndole la camisa con fuerza, obviamente arrancándole el resto de los botones. Acallando cualquier tipo de protesta con sus profundos y húmedos besos, después de un momento los interrumpió para mordisquear la barbilla y la mandíbula de Senku, y segundos después bajar para dedicarse a atender su cuello. El peliverde soltó un gruñido mientras se estremecía de placer, lo cual ella tomó como indicación para seguir sin piedad sus atenciones, bajando más y más hasta dedicar sus apasionados besos a cada centímetro de piel expuesta del torso de él. Ni qué decir que ella estaba igual de perdida y excitada, la presión deliciosa que sentía en su centro de placer no hacía más que volverla más y más audaz en sus movimientos, cada vez más sexuales, si no fuese porque la ropa todavía estaba de por medio.

Senku estaba disfrutando como nunca, no quería ni pensar lo que todavía tenían por delante, pero ya que Kohaku estaba tan entusiasmada, él aprovechó para colocar sus manos directamente por debajo de la falda de ella, y recorrer un camino desde su cadera, bajando por el trasero, y hasta recorrer sus muslos. Así se enredaron ambos, recorriendo sus cuerpos entre caricias y besos, y queriendo cada vez sentir más y más de ellos. Pero la última neurona consciente se activó en el científico por última vez en esa noche, finalmente:

\- Leona...vamos... –mierda, no podía hablar, la calentura le había nublado hasta el pensamiento coherente– vamos a mi cuarto. Ya sabemos lo que va a pasar, pero vamos a estar más cómodos en mi cama...y aquí no tengo condones. ¿Está bien...? ¿Quieres eso?

\- ¿En serio me lo estás preguntando? –Kohaku no pudo evitar soltar una risa suave, incrédula, aunque en el fondo le pareció muy lindo su pedido de consentimiento– No lo dudes más, quiero esto tanto como tú, creo que se me nota... aunque es raro, porque nunca lo hice antes. Pero si mis deseos no son claros, si quieres me esforzaré más en hacerlo notar.

\- No, no...no voy a aguantar mucho sino. No quiero desilusionarte y que todo termine demasiado rápido, pero no tienes idea la cantidad de pensamientos absurdamente abstractos que estoy teniendo para controlarme.

\- Entonces no perdamos ni un segundo más, y vamos allá.

Kohaku se levantó del sillón, y tiró de la mano de él para ponerlo de pie. El recorrido hasta el dormitorio fue bastante torpe, principalmente porque no dejaban de besarse en el camino. Apenas entraron, Senku miró rápidamente alrededor y sonrió aliviado: Al fin ese gato no estaba en el medio para interrumpirlos, era como la versión animal y más peluda de Byakuya. Kohaku lo llevó al borde de la cama, y bajó sus manos para desabrochar y bajarle el pantalón sin mucha contemplación. Pero él estaba en un estado de desnudez mayor al de ella, y eso tenía que emparejarse, así que él le sacó la blusa por encima de su cabeza, dejándola en corpiño, pero fue ella la que bajó el cierre oculto de su falda para que ésta cayera al piso. El joven la admiró por un momento, si consideraba que su figura era atractiva vestida, verla semi-desnuda era otro nivel completamente distinto, y diez billones de veces mejor. Senku se liberó de lo que quedaba de su pantalón, y se sacó la camisa para arrojarla sin mirar sobre una silla, y se lanzó directamente contra la rubia, haciéndolos caer a ambos encima de la mullida cama. Como ahora él estaba encima, aprovechó la ocasión para administrarle el mismo tipo de atenciones sensuales a ella, y recorrió su cuello a base de besos, directamente usando su boca abierta y su lengua para recorrer y saborear cada milímetro de su dulce y tersa piel. Poseído por sus hormonas, continuó el camino hasta besar y rozar con su lengua el borde del corpiño de ella, mientras con sus manos bajaba los breteles, y movía una mano hacia la espalda para encontrar el botón o gancho que le permitiera sacar esa prenda que le impedía verla completamente.

Finalmente lo encontró y sorpresivamente logró abrirlo con rapidez. Se lo sacó sin mucha ceremonia, para poder volver a apoyar sus labios en esa parte tan suave y voluminosa de ella. Era una sensación inexplicable, tocarle y besarle los pechos, pero demasiado pronto se estaba volviendo adicto a eso. No tenía idea qué le podía gustar y qué no, o con cuánta intensidad hacerlo, así que fue a lo seguro con una intensidad media, sabiendo que era una zona muy sensible para las mujeres, y lo comprobó cuando su boca alcanzó un pezón de ella, que de pronto se revolvió y gimió. Bien, eso le había gustado, parece, así que repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, usando sólo sus labios, luego su lengua, y finalmente rozando con sus dientes con todo el cuidado que pudo, aunque lo mismo la hizo retorcerse y la hizo decir el nombre de él con un tono casi obsceno que por poco lo volvió loco. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho, y si esta vez algo lo hizo perder aún más el control, fue que ella arañó su espalda sin delicadeza o cuidado alguno. Le dolió un poco esa acción, pero era como si sus receptores del dolor estuviesen embotados, y en su lugar transformó esa sensación ligeramente molesta en un renovado impulso sexual. Siguió bajando por el cuerpo de ella, besándola como si estuviese devorando todo a su paso, hambriento por sentir él mismo que su placer aumentara cada segundo. Cuando estaba por llegar al ombligo, Kohaku los volteó para colocarse ella encima nuevamente.

\- Perdón, Senku, se sentía increíblemente bien, pero ya me estabas volviendo loca de tanto disfrute. Quiero hacerte sentir bien también.

\- Pero si yo estab...

No pudo ni terminar de decir lo que pensaba, cuando ella lo besó con mucha pasión, y se acomodó recostándose sobre él para que sus intimidades se conecten una vez más, esta vez con menos capaz de ropa de por medio. Pero todavía podían jugar un poco más con eso, sin volverlo riesgoso, y Kohaku se separó brevemente sólo para mover su braga a un costado, y luego volvió a rozarse contra él. Por primera vez escuchó a Senku gemir abiertamente, ya sin pudor, y le encantó tanto que no podía pensar en otra cosa que querer robarle más y más de esos sensuales sonidos. También estaba resultando muy intenso y placentero para ella, en especial porque se dio cuenta que así podía controlar a la perfección el contacto que le resultara más agradable y excitante, y de verdad su cuerpo ya le estaba rogando hacerse uno con el de él.

Si bien el científico estaba en éxtasis con esa sensación, era verdad que necesitaba cada tanto pensar algo muy complejo y muy poco sexual como para que su cuerpo inexperto no se deje llevar y arruine la fiesta. Pidiéndole perdón mentalmente, levantó sus caderas un poco para sacarse la última prenda que les impedía estar piel contra piel. Lo bajó lo más que pudo, y el resto lo empujó un poco, pero fue Kohaku la que terminó de sacárselo con una sonrisa. A pesar de que ahora estaban los dos completamente desnudos, no quiso apurar la situación, y la miró a los ojos con seriedad. Pronto esto iba a convertirse una situación de no retorno, y quería asegurarse hasta el último segundo de que ella realmente quería que suceda, él no se enojaría ni tendría problemas en esperarla, si ella dudaba siquiera un segundo. Aunque claro, de alguna u otra forma necesitaba liberar toda esa excitación acumulada. Ella pareció captar esa pregunta silenciosa, y a modo de respuesta volvió a bajar sus caderas para frotarse lenta y suavemente contra él. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, disfrutaron ese lento vaivén que les hacía sentir cosas increíbles, casi irreales, y una corriente eléctrica los recorrió por igual ante esas sensaciones tan placenteras.

Lo que terminó de volver loco a Senku, fue que de pronto sintió que su miembro comenzaba a resbalarse más fácilmente contra ella, seguramente porque los dos ya estaban lo suficientemente preparados para lo que seguía, pero aun así se dedicaron unos minutos más a seguir disfrutando el momento. O eso era lo que él planeaba, hasta que escuchó a Kohaku murmurar contra su oído:

\- Por favor, Senku...Ya no aguanto más...te necesito.

Mierda. Aunque no había sido explícita ni obscena, esas palabras fueron suficientes para entender lo que le estaba pidiendo, y francamente ya estaba de acuerdo con ella. Asintiendo con la cabeza, estiró un brazo para buscar el paquetito que estaba sobre la mesa, cortesía de su padre un par de noches atrás, y respiró profundamente antes de abrirlo, como si finalmente cayera en cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder. Con mucho cuidado y concentración se lo colocó, y cuando se aseguró que todo estaba bien y en su lugar, sonrió, entre aliviado y nervioso. ¿Era normal sentirse nervioso? Hasta ahora se había dejado llevar, y se había olvidado por completo de todo prejuicio o pensamiento que lo hiciera dudar. No, estaba bien, porque se sentía bien con Kohaku, y ella seguramente, detrás de toda esa absurda confianza, se sentía un poco nerviosa también. Pensaba ponerse arriba de ella, como entendía que era lo tradicional, pero la leona tenía otras ideas, y lo dejó nuevamente a él abajo. Bueno, eso era más lógico, al menos le daba la oportunidad que ella avance según su comodidad, era mejor que estar preguntándole a cada segundo si estaba bien. No supo qué lo impulsó a hacerlo, pero se apoyó sobre un codo y levantó su torso lo suficiente para alcanzar a depositar un cálido y tierno beso en los labios de ella. Curiosamente la rubia se sonrojó mucho, mucho más que cuando estaban haciendo otras cosas más vergonzosas que esa unos minutos antes, pero finalmente le devolvió una sonrisa preciosa, como agradeciéndole por el gesto, ciertamente tranquilizador.

Mirándose a los ojos como si nada más existiera a su alrededor, Kohaku se acomodó y bajó sobre él lentamente, que la estaba ayudando al mantener su miembro quieto y firme para que ella pudiera hacerlo entrar sin mucho tanteo. Los dos abrieron la boca en un gemido silencioso, y se quedaron así unos segundos, comenzando a fundirse entre sí, y conectando los oscuros ojos carmín de él con los aguamarina de ella. A medida que Senku entraba más profundo en ella, tan lento que parecía que estaban quietos, sus rostros también se acercaban, aunque sin dejar de mirarse, hasta encontrarse en un beso que pareció durar una eternidad, mientras ambos se acostumbraban a la nueva sensación que los llenaba y emocionaba por igual. Kohaku deslizó sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza, y Senku hizo lo mismo con ella, no había nada mejor en ese momento que esa cercanía y buscar que cada milímetro de la piel caliente y suave de ambos se acaricie también.

Eventualmente Kohaku empezó a moverse, lentamente, apenas respirando, absorbiendo cada mínimo detalle de la nueva sensación que compartían. No le resultó particularmente incómodo, aunque sí se sentía como una intensa invasión en su cuerpo, pero logró acostumbrarse con bastante rapidez. Así, abrazados, fueron poco a poco aumentando la profundidad y velocidad de sus movimientos, pero ninguno tuvo la intención de separarse, era como un momento demasiado precioso para ambos como para interrumpirlo. Senku sabía que definitivamente no iba a durar mucho, pero no había más que hacer, realmente estaba poniendo todo lo que quedaba de su racionalidad para pensar en cómo demorar su liberación, y en cómo hacer para que la leona disfrute lo máximo posible. Pero a la vez decidió dejar se complicarse la cabeza y disfrutar, porque confiaba en que ella de seguro iba a hacer todo lo posible para buscar su placer, ya lo había demostrado antes, no necesitaba guía ni ayuda para eso. Esa chica era increíble, de verdad le gustaba como nunca nadie antes, y cada fibra de su ser en ese momento pensaba en demostrarle lo feliz y agradecido que se sentía de haberla conocido, y todas las cosas nuevas que le hacía experimentar. Lo hacía perder el control completamente, pero al mismo tiempo le enseñaba muchas cosas valiosas, ninguna de las cuales podía aprender de los libros o la ciencia.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, apenas fue consciente de que estaba aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos, aunque no era fácil estando abajo, pero si fue así, fue porque ella se acompasaba a la perfección, como si fuesen uno solo, una sola mente, y en cierta forma se sentía como si fuesen un solo cuerpo. Jadeando ruidosamente, aunque la dulce voz de Kohaku eran más bien gemidos muy sonoros, se abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo al cuerpo de ella, y su cuerpo le pidió que aumente más la velocidad, al tiempo que sentía como todos sus músculos se tensaban. Quizás era parte de esa "unidad" que creía que habían logrado, pero tenía la sensación de que ella también se estaba tensando más que antes, pero no de incomodidad, porque su voz delataba su placer. De pronto no pudo contener más la ola de placer que empezaba a nublar su mente y a controlar su cuerpo, y la dejó liberarse, y por unos minutos no supo qué más pasó, porque realmente su cerebro se había apagado, salvo la porción que se encargaba de absorber todo el placer que lo recorría.

Cuando finalmente volvió en sí, Kohaku respiraba pesadamente encima de él, y recién ahí se dio cuenta que lo estaba aplastando un poco, y con toda la sutileza que pudo la giró para ponerla de costado, aunque no la soltó. Finalmente se miraron a los ojos, y sonrieron, exhaustos.

\- Hola, leona.

\- Hola, Senku.

\- Eso fue intenso.

\- Sí, lo fue.

Ninguno podía articular más de dos o tres palabras, pero una risa suave escapó de sus labios. Se quedaron unos minutos más así, pero lamentablemente Senku sabía que tenían que separarse, primero para sacarse el condón, y segundo porque quería ir al baño. Soltando el abrazo que todavía lo unía a Kohaku, le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de disculpa, y se levantó de la cama. Cuando volvió del baño y empezó a meterse en la cama, donde la rubia parecía haberse quedado dormida, de pronto sintió algo extraño y demasiado peludo en medio de ellos. A pesar de la oscuridad, no tuvo muchas dudas de quién había invadido su lugar.

\- Kuro...serás...Qué manera de arruinar el momento, me las vas a pagar.

Pero el gato, como burlándose de él, se dio la vuelta y se enroscó en los brazos de Kohaku, dándole la espalda, o el lomo, mejor dicho, como si Senku fuera el intruso en esa escena. Pero finalmente el peliverde sonrió, y logró encontrar la forma de abrazar a la joven, aunque con el minino de por medio.

\- Si tú la apruebas tanto, entonces significa que es una leona muy especial, ¿eh? De acuerdo, la cuidaré, te lo prometo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaas! Me quedó largo el capítulo, pero no había forma de recortarlo jaja. Quiéranme como soy, sin saber resumir ni ahorrar palabras jaja xD.
> 
> Dedico este capítulo a Brayan, que se quedó dándome charla virtual y haciéndome reír hasta altas horas de la madrugada, creo que se compadeció de mi determinación de escribir y publicar, sin importar la hora en la que terminara (son las 5am acá, muero. Yo también me voy a dormir ahora, con mis gatos, lo mejorrrr jaja) Hasta el próximo capítulooo, Cherry y yo estamos encantadas con su apoyo y sus hermosos y divertidos comentarios!


	6. Chapter 6

\- Buen día, leona dormilona.

\- ¿Mmm?

Kohaku abrió los ojos con pereza, mientras sentía algo que le pinchaba en la mejilla. Enfocó su mirada mejor, y notó que el pinchazo era en realidad un dedo de Senku. Molesta, lo empujó del torso para alejarlo, y sintió la piel cálida y desnuda contra sus dedos fue que cayó en cuenta que todavía ambos estaban completamente desnudos, y para colmo no estaban cubiertos por ninguna sábana, y había plena luz de día filtrándose por la ventana, no había nada que ocultar. Ahogando un grito de vergüenza, se giró de espaldas a él.

\- No seas ilógica, leona, anoche vi mucho más que tu espalda. Ten –aunque se había burlado, arrastró la sábana que se arremolinaba a los pies de ambos para cubrirla– No pensaba molestarte, pero ya no aguantaba más estar en la cama sin hacer nada, y no podía pasar por encima de ti para levantarme. Aunque si te dejaba dormir, seguro seguías de largo hasta el mediodía.

\- ¿Qué hora es? –se frotó los ojos y se desperezó.

\- Las diez y media, más o menos.

\- ¡Oh no, llego tarde a la...! –Casi salta de la cama, asustada.

\- ¿Escuela? Hoy es sábado.

\- Perdona, es la costumbre. Lo raro es que dormí tanto, siempre me levanto a primera hora de la mañana.

\- Sí, me di cuenta que dormías como un tronco. Yo no logré conciliar mucho el sueño, no estoy acostumbrado a dormir con alguien.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco –se sonrojó, recordando flashes de la noche anterior– pero creo que estaba cansada, ayer fue un día largo. Oh...Senku –se puso roja como un tomate al darse cuenta de algo más– Tu padre... ¿y si me ve aquí? Va a ser muy obvio lo que hicimos.

\- No volvió, no sé dónde se ha metido desde ayer a la tarde, así que no te preocupes. Pero no creo que le incomode, no después de lo que hizo el otro día –decidió omitir que había sido su padre el que había sugerido indirectamente que podía invitarla a quedarse.

\- Ja, es verdad. Bueno, mejor así.

Si bien habían pasado una noche muy especial juntos, ahora que se había "enfriado" todo, ninguno sabía bien qué hacer, y como habían empezado la mañana bromeando, ahora no se sentía un ambiente muy romántico en el aire. Así que Senku se levantó de la cama para vestirse, sin molestarse en taparse en el camino, y Kohaku corrió la mirada para darle algo de privacidad, aunque parecía que a él le daba lo mismo. Y si bien tenía razón en que ya se habían visto todo, tampoco quería andar exhibiéndose completamente desnuda a plena luz del día.

Senku le avisó que iría haciendo el desayuno mientras ella se vestía, y se sintió aliviada de no tener que pedirle privacidad. Después de alistarse, fue para el comedor, y antes de ayudar se acordó que tenía que revisar el celular. Le había dicho a su familia que iba a lo de una amiga, no quería que la llenen de preguntas que no iba a poder contestar. Porque Senku seguía siendo solo su "amigo", un amigo con derechos, pero sólo estaban comenzando a salir, si así podía decirse. Como ella era bastante independiente y confiable, su padre y su hermana no la molestaban cuando salía, pero para esa hora no estaría mal comunicarles que en rato estaría volviendo. Pero se encontró con que la noche anterior le había llegado un mensaje de Mozu, pidiéndole nuevamente su confirmación de asistencia a la fiesta anual que hacía. Solía ser un evento medianamente de etiqueta, o por lo menos él pedía que las mujeres vayan con vestido corto de coctel, y los hombres de traje o al menos de camisa y pantalón fino. Lo único que siempre le había molestado, era que él admitía que sólo invitaba a chicas bonitas, y los hombres eran solamente conocidos suyos, o en algunos casos la pareja de alguna mujer. Pero ella no podía negarse a ir, y él la cubría en el trabajo siempre que ella necesitaba, así que, aunque sea por compromiso tenía que ir un rato. ¿Y si invitaba a Senku? No lo imaginaba yendo a ese tipo de fiestas, pero por lo menos podía intentarlo, ya que ella de todas formas iría. Ayudó a Senku a poner la mesa y preparar el desayuno, y cuando se sentaron, se animó a preguntarle:

\- Senku, mañana a la noche hay una fiesta grande a la que tengo que ir, la organiza el hijo del jefe... Mozu –Vio al joven hacer una mueca, pero no dijo nada– No me muero de ganas de ir, pero no puedo rechazar la invitación. ¿Quisieras venir conmigo?

\- Bueno.

\- Entiendo si no quieres, yo... Espera, ¿qué dijiste? –¿Así, tan fácil había aceptado?

\- Que sí. No entiendo por qué la sorpresa. Salvo que lo hayas hecho de compromiso y esperaras que dijera que no.

\- ¡No, no! Sólo me sorprendió, pensé que iba a tener que convencerte un poco más.

\- Las fiestas no son mi estilo, pero me estás invitando, y no es como si tuviera algo que hacer. Lo único que te pido es que no me dejes solo mucho tiempo, o me moriré de aburrimiento.

\- No, claro...pero es casi seguro que conozcas a alguien, Mozu suele invitar a los hombres reconocidos también, así que podría apostar que tu amigo el que anda en barcos, y Tsukasa, vayan al menos. A Tsukasa lo vi una vez, pero no me animé a hablarle sólo lo vi de lejos, por eso creo que irá.

\- De Ryusui no me extraña, ahora que lo mencionas. Mejor en ese caso, tampoco quisiera retenerte, seguro que tú conoces a unos cuantos.

\- Sí, aunque muy pocos son amigos. Pasaré por aquí a buscarte entonces, estamos más cerca del lugar donde se hará la fiesta. Tienes que ponerte algo más o menos formal, como una camisa, y un chaleco o saco encima.

\- No hay problema, creo que uso más camisas que otra cosa, así que no será muy distinto.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Kohaku se fue a su casa. Le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más, pero ya le había dicho a su hermana que estaba por volver, y la casa de su "amiga" no estaba tan lejos de la suya. Al despedirse en la puerta, la rubia le dio un corto beso en los labios, pero lo vio titubear, como si lo hubiera agarrado de sorpresa. Con todo lo que había pasado en la noche, ¿ese chico se venía a sorprender por un simple beso? Aunque no se lo iba a reprochar, no era como si estuviesen saliendo formalmente, y nunca lo había saludado con un beso, podía ser raro. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, le sonrió y se despidió.

Un par de horas después, Senku estaba en su cuarto leyendo, cuando escuchó la puerta de entrada. Byakuya había llegado, y pareció entrar con cautela, como si fuese un intruso en su propia casa. Se quedó quieto un momento, pero no escuchó voces, y el cuarto de su hijo estaba con la puerta entreabierta, con lo cual estaba probablemente solo. Sólo por curiosidad, recorrió el living y la cocina, para chequear si había alguna evidencia que su hijo había tomado su sugerencia de invitar a alguien. Todo estaba bastante ordenado, nada fuera de lugar...hasta que cuando pasó cerca del sillón, de camino a su cuarto, sintió que pisó algo que le molestó el pie. Intrigado, lo levantó, y vio cómo caía algo pequeño y transparente. Lo agarró del piso, y notó que era un botón. ¿Se le había aflojado de alguna camisa, quizás? Pero justo cuando estaba por seguir, logró divisar en el piso dos más. Tres botones... eso ya no era casualidad. ¿Podrá ser...? Con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, se decidió a comprobarlo, con sutileza, ya que igual tenía algo más que decirle a su hijo. Tocó la puerta del dormitorio, y entró cuando escuchó que Senku lo invitó a pasar. Nuevamente, todo estaba en su lugar, ese chico era muy pulcro cuando quería.

\- ¡Buen día, Senku! ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien... Parece que te salen estrellas de los ojos, viejo, creo que no necesito preguntarte cómo estás, lo tienes escrito en toda la cara.

\- ¿Ah, así me ves? Es un día precioso... ¿verdad?

\- No sé, no salí a la calle. Si tú lo dices.

\- Bueno... Senku, quería hablarte de algo. ¿Hoy a la noche vas a estar aquí?

\- Sí, aunque puedes decirme ahora.

\- No... es que... bueno, quisiera que conozcas a alguien.

\- ¿Alguien? ¿Algún amigo científico de visita? –Eso no sería raro, Byakuya siempre le presentaba a sus colegas y tenían interesantes charlas.

\- No precisamente...es...bueno, una mujer.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de especial esta....? Ah... –De pronto se hizo una idea de lo que su padre quería decirle, porque por primera vez en años lo vio sonrojarse. Ahora tenía más sentido que se hubiera ido de noche y no hubiera vuelto hasta recién.

\- Es especial, por varios motivos. Pero prefiero guardarme la sorpresa, ya te enterarás después, no quiero arruinarla. ¿Puedes invitar a Kohaku-chan, también?

\- ¿Kohaku? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? Será un poco incómodo, ¿no crees?

\- No, para nada. Pero es verdaderamente alguien especial, confía en mí. Y aunque no lo digas, intuyo que están empezando a salir juntos ustedes, así que no será tan raro. Si se hace tarde, no hay problema que se quede aquí, por supuesto. Ah, Senku...se te cayó esto –Le soltó en la mano de su hijo los botones que encontró, y cuando vio que el joven abrió los ojos de sorpresa y un ligero rubor subió a su rostro, encontró la respuesta que buscaba. Se sentía feliz por él, y tenía ganas de abrazarlo lleno de orgullo, pero se lo tendría que guardar hasta que su hijo decidiera contarle por cuenta propia.

Cuando Byakuya se fue, Senku maldijo por dentro. Diez billones por ciento seguro que ese viejo zorro lo había hecho a propósito, y que intuía lo que había pasado a la noche, pero por esta vez se lo dejó pasar. Al fin y al cabo, más bien tenía que agradecerle la oportunidad de haber podido pasar una noche así con Kohaku, y relajados de que estaban solos. Tenía intriga de qué tenía de especial esa mujer, más allá de que para que se la presentara a él, era porque sería algo más serio. Qué ironía, un par de días después que él le había recriminado que no lo había visto con una mujer desde que tenía memoria, de pronto aparecía con una posible novia. Bueno, que sea feliz, se lo merecía. Le mandó el mensaje a Kohaku, invitándola, y ella al minuto le contestó que sí iría, que ese fin de semana no le tocaba trabajar, y que sería una forma de compensar la invitación de la fiesta.

Por la noche, Kohaku llegó primero. Se había puesto un vestido azul por encima de las rodillas, era sencillo, pero le quedaba muy bien. Entró a la casa, y pasó a saludar a Byakuya, que estaba cocinando. Ella no tenía idea que la sonrisa brillante que le dedicó el adulto, no fue solamente por la felicidad de verla y por agradecerle que pudiera venir.

\- ¡Mmmm! Eso huele delicioso, señor Byakuya ¿Qué es?

\- Gracias, Kohaku-chan... y no me trates tan formalmente ya, eres como de la familia –vio a su hijo levantar una ceja– Byakuya-san está bien, si quieres. Es un plato llamado "Kassler", es un corte de carne de cerdo, ahumado...y de guarnición puré de papas y "Sauerkraut", que es....

\- Sí, col fermentada. Es comida alemana. Lo probé hace unos años, parte de mi familia tiene raíces alemanas.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué casualidad! Espero hacerle justicia entonces, nunca lo había preparado antes, pero sí lo comí y me encantó.

Sonó el timbre, y de pronto Byakuya dio un pequeño brinco y respiró hondo. Los dos jóvenes sonrieron por dentro, era raro verlo nervioso. Se sacó el delantal, y fue a abrir la puerta, y Senku y Kohaku lo siguieron, pero se quedaron en la sala de estar.

\- Bueno, les presento a...

\- ¡¿Kohaku?! –La invitada interrumpió a Byakuya de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Eh? Se... ¿se conocen?

\- Es.... –Kohaku abrió mucho los ojos, y en ese momento fue que Byakuya notó el parecido entre ambas, y su mandíbula cayó de incredulidad– Es mi tía....

\- ¿Lillian Weinberg es tu tía? –Senku no sabía por qué sorprenderse más, si porque la "novia" de su padre fuese una famosísima cantante mundial, con la que recordaba que había ido al espacio el año anterior, o porque esa misma mujer fuese la TÍA de Kohaku, de entre todas las personas.

\- ¡Kohaku, hace tanto que no te veo! –La rubia escultural se recuperó de la sorpresa primero, y se lanzó a abrazar a la joven. Hablaba en japonés, pero en uno muy rudimentario, se notaba a la legua que era extranjera.

\- En realidad es una tía segunda...prima hermana de mi madre.

\- Y tú eres Senku, no hay duda alguna. Un gusto conocerte, Byaku me ha hablado tanto de ti que ya siento que te conozco –De tan contenta que estaba, abrazó también a Senku, que no se esperaba tanta confianza de alguien así– ¡Ah! ¿Acaso Kohaku es tu novia?

\- N-no... –Los dos jóvenes se quedaron de piedra, y se pusieron rojos como tomates. ¿Por qué la gente hacía preguntas tan incómodas con tanta facilidad?

\- Lillian, ellos... eh... son amigos. Que...empezaron a conocerse...más –Byakuya no sabía cómo explicarlo sin ponerlos más incómodos. La rubia captó el mensaje y le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¡Perdón, hablé de más! –Sonrió adorablemente mostrándose avergonzada por su atrevimiento. De pronto abrió los ojos, y se abrazó al brazo de Byakuya– Ese aroma delicioso... ¿acaso es...?

\- Sí, hice Kassler, tu plato favorito...o lo intenté, ya veremos cómo sale.

\- ¡Oh, gracias! Voy a ayudar. Kohaku, ¿me acompañas? –La tomó de la mano, y se la llevó a la cocina. Al parecer la alta energía era una característica de esa parte de la familia, cuando había confianza.

\- Bueno...quién lo diría –Byakuya soltó una carcajada– Nos atrae la misma genética.

\- Nada mal, viejo. Te lo tenías bien guardado. Parece la venganza perfecta para el comentario que te hice el otro día. No sólo sales con una mujer hace un tiempo, sino que encima es una joven y famosa cantante. Me cerraste la boca completamente, lo admito. Parece que es verdad que tienes tus trucos todavía.

Después de hablar relajadamente un rato, sirvieron la mesa y la comida, y se sentaron. No pasó por alto para ninguno la divertida situación, pero Byakuya se encargó de hacer las bromas suficientes para aliviar la incomodidad que había surgido.

\- Perdona, Senku, por no contarte antes, pero es un poco una relación a distancia, y no queríamos decirlo hasta...bueno que sea más serio.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿estás de gira en Japón, cierto? –Kohaku le preguntó a Lillian.

\- Sí. Pero tengo unos días de descanso hasta el próximo show, así que me estoy quedando en un hotel cerca de aquí. Y cuando termine, ya estaremos cerca de Navidad, así que decidí quedarme hasta que comience el próximo año, para estar más tiempo con Byaku –le sonrió con tanta dulzura que los jóvenes tragaron duro, incómodos.

\- Kohaku-chan no lo sabe, pero nos conocimos el año pasado en nuestro viaje al espacio en el Soyuz, yo como astronauta tripulante, y ella como turista. Y bueno, hubo buena química y seguimos hablando luego de volver, hasta que casualmente coincidió una gira de ella y con seminario mío en el exterior...y empezó todo.

\- Qué lindo...me alegro mucho por ustedes entonces.

\- Byakuya fue difícil de conquistar, al principio –cuando Lillian dijo eso con picardía, a Senku y a Kohaku se les cayó la comida de los palillos– Insistía que era varios años mayor que yo, y que seguro que yo podía estar con un apuesto joven de mi edad...pero eso es porque subestima lo apuesto que es él, y uno de los hombres más buenos y graciosos que conocí. Así que yo me le declaré hace poco, y decidí que ahora que estamos juntos formalmente, viajaré siempre que pueda para aquí, porque Byaku está con Senku, mientras que yo estoy acostumbrada a viajar mucho y no tener familia cerca.

\- La audacia de las leonas viene de familia –murmuró por lo bajo Senku, mirando burlonamente a su padre.

El resto de la velada transcurrió entre más anécdotas y risas, Lillian había resultado ser muy dulce y humilde, y estaba fascinada con lo inteligente que era Senku, y se emocionó cuando se enteró que había ayudado a estudiar a Kohaku, y que gracias a esas clases ella sacó tan buenas notas. Para terminar, un rato después de comer, dijo que tenía una promesa que cumplir, y lo miró a Byakuya, que se levantó y fue a buscar algo al dormitorio. La cantante guió a los chicos hasta el sillón para que se sentaran, y colocó una silla al lado de ella, en la que un momento después se sentó Byakuya, con una guitarra. Senku lo miró muy sorprendido, pero sonriendo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tocas eso, viejo?

\- Vengo practicando hace unos meses, cuando supe que Lillian iba a venir de visita y que ella quería cantar para ti, como le había pedido yo cuando estábamos en el Soyuz. Pensé que sería mejor acompañarla, aunque canta perfectamente sin mi ayuda...y así sería un regalo de los dos para ti, Senku.

\- Ah...gracias –¿En serio su padre se había dedicado a aprender a tocar para él?

\- De nada, es otro de los regalos del espacio que prometí traerte...aunque este no es científico.

Lillian respiró profundamente, y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Byakuya mientras le asentía. Juntos empezaron a interpretar la más hermosa y conocida canción de Lillian, la cual habían grabado ya en el espacio una vez, "One small step". Escuchar su dulce e imponente voz en persona los dejó abrumados a Senku y Kohaku, y también les hizo sonreír tiernamente la forma en que se miraban a los ojos con Byakuya. Cuando terminaron, los aplaudieron con entusiasmo, y luego dieron por terminada la noche juntos. Siguiendo la invitación del padre de Senku, Kohaku se quedó a dormir, pero el siempre bromista Byakuya se despidió con un "pórtense bien" que les dejó las orejas humeando, y les mató todas las ganas que tenían de pasar la noche de una manera más picante.

Aunque ya habían quedado intimidados como para hacer otra cosa, de todas formas, fue inevitable que compartieran unos apasionados besos, sus hormonas adolescentes no iban a conformarse con menos, y la cercanía y el calor de los cuerpos era dolorosamente tentadora, aunque se tuvieron que aguantar, frustrados. Para enfriarse un poco, Senku se levantó para ir al baño, o de verdad mandaría todo al diablo y no le importaría si los escuchaban, pero no contaba con que cuando estaba llegando, la puerta se abrió, y de allí salió Byakuya...cubierto sólo con una pequeña toalla, el pelo muy revuelto, y tal cara de haber sido sorprendido infraganti, que para su hijo fue muy evidente que su padre no había acatado su propio consejo de "portarse bien". El peliverde, un poco incómodo por la situación, no hizo ningún comentario y se metió al baño. Ahora sí, diez billones por ciento seguro, se había enfriado del todo.

La noche siguiente, Senku se estaba vistiendo, nuevamente, bajo previas "sugerencias" de su padre. Durante el desayuno que compartieron los cuatro juntos, Kohaku le había contado a Byakuya que iban a ir a una fiesta de etiqueta organizada por Mozu, y por supuesto que eso no pasó por alto. Senku pensaba vestirse bien pero simple, camisa y pantalón y ya, pero su padre insistió con que tenía que ponerse chaleco o saco, y corbata, que no por nada había un código de vestimenta. Luego preguntó casualmente a Lillian si quería salir a la noche, y ella accedió, así que le hizo saber que otra vez tampoco iba a estar volver, y le guiñó un ojo. Tan obvio era el viejo, aunque no se iba a quejar, después de la frustración de la noche anterior ambos se habían quedado con las ganas, y esta era otra oportunidad perfecta.

Sonó el timbre, Kohaku había llegado un poco temprano, así que le pidió a su padre que atienda mientras se terminaba de vestir. Byakuya abrió la puerta, pero tardó en reconocer a la persona que estaba allí, hasta que se dio cuenta que sí era Kohaku: Tenía el pelo suelto y alisado, brillaba como nunca, estaba sutilmente maquillada, realzando la envidiable belleza de su rostro, y tenía puesto un vestido corto y rojo, de finos tirantes en los hombros y un pronunciado escote (aunque cualquier tipo de escote en ella llamaría la atención), y la parte inferior de la falda estaba en forma de cruz.

\- ¿Byakuya-san? Eh...soy yo Kohaku.

\- S-sí, perdona. Estás tan diferente, no te reconocí. Pero estás muy bonita Kohaku-chan, Senku es un chico con suerte. Pasa, él se está terminando de cambiar.

\- Gracias. Me siento un poco rara, no me suelo vestir así, no es mío el vestido.

Mientras ella esperaba parada en la sala de estar, Senku apareció unos minutos después, pero se quedó de piedra en cuanto la vio, su boca se abrió ligeramente. Kohaku le sonrió tímidamente, aunque por su parte también estaba admirando lo guapo que estaba: Pantalón y chaleco negros, y una camisa color verde petróleo con el cuello abierto. Bueno, al menos se complementaban, como en la vida, pensó divertida.

\- Leona... te ves muy bien. Pero ¿viniste así vestida y sola a esta hora?

\- Gracias...el vestido es de mi hermana Ruri. Sí, vine así con un saco encima, pero como camino rápido me dio calor, y me lo quité a medio camino. No te preocupes, además recuerda que sé pelear, si lo necesitara. Te ves muy bien tú también... ¿Vamos?

\- Sí, estoy listo.

\- ¡Ah, Senku! Ven un segundo –Byakuya lo llamó, y el joven se le acercó– Sí, perfecto, todo un galán, ¿eh? Pásenlo lindo.

Después de darle unas palmadas en el hombro, disimuladamente bajó la mano y le metió algo en el bolsillo. El peliverde metió la mano, y sonrió forzadamente al notar que otra vez le había hecho la broma de darle un par de condones. Pero esta vez él también podía devolverle el chiste. Sacó uno, y se lo puso en el bolsillo de la camisa de su padre, y dándole un par de palmaditas en el lugar, le sonrió con malicia, y le dijo por lo bajo "cuídense". Byakuya le devolvió la sonrisa, divertido de la ocurrencia. Se despidieron, y Senku y Kohaku salieron para la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron, fue muy evidente que era un evento de muy alto nivel. El salón era enorme, y tenía incluso un precioso jardín fuera, y todo el lugar estaba exquisitamente decorado. Ya había bastantes personas, y parecía que las mujeres se habían puesto especialmente sus mejores vestidos, aunque Kohaku sabía que era porque Mozu así lo había pedido. Senku enseguida reconoció a Ryusui, vestido con un traje gris oscuro y una impactante camisa azul Francia, y hablaba con una bella joven. Su amigo lo vio, pero sus ojos se desviaron a la preciosura que tenía el científico a su lado, y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Hola, Ryusui. No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?

\- ¡Senku! Jamás pensé que te vería aquí. Y, no, para nada, hay que aprovechar cada minuto de la vida. ¿Quién es la bella mujer que te acompaña?

\- Te presento a Kohaku –el peliverde le sonrió de costado, sí que sabía disimular, ya que sabía perfectamente quién era– Kohaku, él es Ryusui.

\- Un gusto –respondieron ambos.

Empezaron a hablar, pero de pronto alguien puso una mano en la cintura de Kohaku y se metió en el medio.

\- Kohaku, preciosa como siempre –Mozu dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa seductora– Gracias por venir. A este capitán galán ya lo conozco, aunque no te conviene saber de dónde –Le guiñó el ojo a Ryusui, que le devolvió el gesto, y luego miró a Senku frunciendo un poco el ceño– Y... a este joven le veo cara conocida.

\- Él es Senku, viene seguido con su padre a comer al restaurante, por eso te suena. Es mi...acompañante.

\- Oooh ya veo, conque así es. Bueno, bienvenido, Senku.

\- Gracias, Mozu –La mirada que cruzaron entre los dos fue positivamente glaciar.

\- Kohaku, te robo un momento...quiero que conozcas a alguien.

\- Eeeh, bueno. Perdona Senku, ya vuelvo.

Mozu se la llevó, sin soltar todavía la mano en la cintura de ella, lo que enervó un poco a Senku mientras los veía irse, y no les sacó los ojos de encima. Kohaku se dejó guiar, aunque en el fondo quería sacarle la mano de su cintura, pero por el momento decidió mejor dejarlo pasar. Unos metros más allá, había alguien de espaldas que parecía recibir varias miradas, y se giró en cuanto Mozu lo llamó. El hombre tenía una belleza irreal, parecía una obra de arte. Vestía un traje negro de sastrería que definía perfectamente su atractivo cuerpo, y una camisa roja brillante con el cuello provocativamente abierto. Era rubio, con el pelo echado para atrás largo hasta el cuello, y unos ojos azules que parecían más oscuros de lo que eran por unas pestañas increíblemente largas.

\- Stan, te presento a Kohaku. Kohaku, Stanley, puedes decirle Stan.

\- Hi there, my lady –Le dedicó una mirada muy confiada y seductora, y con una sonrisa que provocaría combustión espontánea en cualquier inocente alma que la recibiera.

\- Mmm...mi inglés no es muy bueno. ¿No sabes hablar japonés? –No pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda, ese hombre era demasiado atractivo, la sola mirada que le dedicó la hizo sonrojarse.

\- Poquito.

\- Te aseguro que entiende más de lo que habla, esa es su estrategia, así que cuidado con lo que dicen frente a él.

\- Mientras no sea como tú, creo que nos llevaremos bien.

\- Qué mala eres, Kohaku-chan...esa lengua filosa, me encanta.

\- No tienes remedio, Mozu. Bueno, me vuelvo con Senku.

En cuanto Kohaku se dio vuelta, los dos hombres pudieron tener una visión completa de cada ángulo de la muy atractiva figura que tenía, y más en ese vestido seductor que le quedaba magnífico, y Stan soltó un suave silbido de aprobación.

\- Man, I'd love to fuck her.

Pero Kohaku alcanzó a oír solamente "fuck her", y aunque su inglés era bastante limitado, sabía que eso sonaba muy claramente como el insulto predilecto de ese idioma. Y encima lo dijo a sus espaldas, y sin conocerla siquiera ¿por qué tan falso Mr. Seductor? ¿Acaso estaban esperando a que se dé vuelta para hablar mal de ella? Temperamental como era, se dio vuelta, y con una cara muy seria y mirándolo a los ojos, no le importó para nada que estaban en una fiesta y le lanzó un puñetazo hacia el riñón, que él con unos inesperados rápidos reflejos bloqueó, encerrando el puño de ella en su mano, mientras la miraba sorprendido levantando las cejas. Senku, que no había dejado de mirarlos desde que Mozu se la "llevó", se alarmó ante lo que vio, se fue acercando a ellos.

\- Oye, te escuché. ¿Por qué me insultas? Si quieres pelear, no tengo problema, y no tienes que contenerte porque sea una chica, te aviso que soy fuerte. Apenas me saludas y te caigo mal, no me ofenderé por eso, pero no me van los cobardes.

\- ¿Insulto? –Stan preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pero unos segundos después se dio cuenta lo que pudo haber interpretado– Ooh, I see.

Aparentemente los reflejos del hombre no eran sólo rápidos para detener golpes, porque en pocos segundos, luego de reírse y obsequiarle otra de sus sonrisas, movió su mano para colocarla debajo de ella de una forma galante, como un caballero, y adelantó y bajó su cabeza para depositar un suave pero muy sonoro beso en la mano de ella, todo esto sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Kohaku estaba muy confundida, no entendía si se estaba burlando de ella o qué, pero no pudo evitar que esa mirada y ese beso le dieran un tirón en la parte baja del estómago.

\- No, my lady... –se decidió a cambiar de idioma, para evitar más malos entendidos, rozando sus labios contra los dedos de ella– Si quieres una pelea conmigo, prefiero que sea una de amor, a solas. Encantado de "pelear" contigo de esa forma –y con mucha delicadeza, antes de alejarse, rozó con sus dientes uno de sus dedos.

Kohaku sacó su mano como quién saca las manos del fuego, y servía bastante bien la metáfora. El rubio parecía sincero y relajado, ¿quizás ella había entendido mal?

\- Leona, ¿todo bien? –Senku se acercó, y miró al modelo con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Sí...creo que fue una confusión de mi parte, me pareció que me había insultado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Sólo alcancé a escuchar "fuck her". Es como "fuck you", ¿cierto? No soy tan ignorante como para no saber que eso es un insulto –vio que Senku entrecerró los ojos al mirar al hombre, pero le habló a ella.

\- No, no te insultó como piensas...más bien es una acepción de esa frase, pero no voy a repetirlo. Oye, blondie, no te metas con ella –sabía que ese hombre podía hacerlo polvo si pelearan, pero confiaba en que no sucedería.

\- You wanna some too? No problem – Riendo provocadoramente, estiró su mano con rapidez para agarrarlo de las mejillas y se le acercó demasiado, sus rostros estaban tan sólo a unos centímetros, y vio al peliverde abrir los ojos alarmado, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar y correrse. Aunque no hizo nada más, deslizó sus dedos hasta el mentón del joven y luego lo soltó, todo con mucha elegancia, y luego sólo le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

\- ¿Qué demonios...? Maldito.... –Senku se horrorizó del descaro de ese tipo, no podía creer lo que le había hecho, sin vergüenza alguna, pero ciertamente hubiera preferido un golpe a ese tipo de burla. No le extrañaba que se llevara bien con Mozu y Ryusui a esta altura.

\- Por un momento pensé que iba a besarte, si hay alguien que se atrevería a hacerlo sería él –Ryusui apareció detrás riéndose, en vez de compadecerse de su amigo– Aunque sólo para bromear, sé que le interesan mucho más las mujeres.

\- Sí, bueno, diez billones por ciento seguro que no voy a decirle más nada. Prefiero ahorrarme el trauma, y ya vimos que la leona sabe defenderse sola.

Más gente fue llegando a la fiesta en la próxima hora, todos muy arreglados, particularmente las mujeres. Y entre los arribos aparecieron Gen y Tsukasa, juntos. Gen estaba en su salsa, le encantaban ese tipo de eventos llamativos y animados, pero Tsukasa parecía claramente arrastrado por obligación.

\- Senku-chaan, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

\- Lo sé, vine para acompañar a Kohaku, que es amiga del anfitrión. Creo que no los presenté.

\- ¿Así que tú eres la no... la amiga de Senku-chan? Un placer conocerte –La había visto en fotos, pero ahora que la conocía, seguía sin entender cómo su amigo estaba con una belleza así.

\- Igualmente.

\- Y de camino me encontré con Tsukasa, al parecer hace algunos años compitieron juntos con Mozu cuando estaban en la secundaria, aunque era de esperarse.

Kohaku dejó a Senku hablando con sus amigos, excusándose, y se fue a recorrer el jardín para ver si encontraba otra cara conocida. O eso pensaba, hasta que sintió un ligero toque en su hombro, como si alguien la llamara. Se dio vuelta, y se encontró nuevamente con Stan.

\- Oh, tú de nuevo.

\- Quiero disculparme si la ofendí, my lady... ¿"Kohaku-chan"? –se inclinó galantemente ante ella, y le ofreció una copa que tenía un líquido rojo un poco espeso.

\- Ah...bueno...gracias –Dada la confusión, y que evidentemente hacía bromas del estilo de Mozu, no por nada eran colegas cercanos, decidió aceptarlo y bajar su animosidad– ¿Qué es?

\- Daikiri, de frutilla. Una bebida dulce e irresistible, como tú –su voz grave, aunque suave, era como caramelo líquido, tan dulce como peligroso.

\- Ya, te perdono, pero no intentes esas frases conmigo, o me arrepentiré –De verdad no quería sonreír, pero el acento notoriamente extranjero, y que sin embargo intentó decirlo en el idioma de ella, pese a que evidentemente le costaba, logró sacarle una sonrisa.

Para no ser maleducada, bebió un sorbo, y sus ojos brillaron de puro gusto, estaba realmente delicioso. Pudo notar de reojo la mirada de satisfacción en el rostro de él, con los ojos casi sensualmente entrecerrados, pero antes de poder pensar en qué decirle, él se volvió a inclinar respetuosamente y se alejó, sin invadirla más. Bueno, quizás habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero no parecía tener malas intenciones. Sí era evidente que era la seducción personificada con cada gesto y acción que hacía, por no decir que a ella no se le escapó lo impresionantemente atractivo que era, y más aún al recordar que lo había visto recientemente cómo lucía con muy poca ropa. Pero no pasaría de admirarlo, ella estaba con Senku, y no tenía intenciones de ser seducida por nadie más. Se encontró con algunas amigas de la escuela, y a otros jóvenes que conocía de vista porque estudiaban artes marciales, pero no se quedó mucho a hablar con ninguna. Cuando estaba volviendo, vio que una chica de pelo castaño y grandes ojos café se acercaba al científico sonrojada. Claro, "sonrojada", vaya si conocía a esa chica, iba a su mismo año pero a otra clase, y tenía a todos los hombres a sus pies, aunque Kohaku ya había aprendido que era un poco falsa, mayormente simulaba su timidez y dulzura.

\- ¿Senku? ¿Eres tú? –La bella joven se acercó a él, quién se dio vuelta al creer reconocer una voz.

\- La chica de la florería, qué coincidencia. Te llamabas... ¿Amaryllis?

\- Oh, te acuerdas mi nombre...gracias.

\- No es gran cosa, tengo buena memoria, y me recomendaste bien –La vio ponerse muy roja y con mínimas lagrimitas en los ojos– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

\- Lo-lo siento... soy muy vergonzosa... que recuerdes a una chica como yo...eres tan considerado...

\- Sí, bueno, no me parece tan extrañ... –Le parecía una reacción exagerada, pero lo que lo sorprendió era ver las caras de enamoramiento de Ryusui y Gen... ¿de verdad? Pero se volteó a verla nuevamente, porque percibió que ella se acercó unos pasos a él.

\- Es...es la primera vez que veo de cerca unos ojos tan llamativos, y de ese color... ¿p-puedo verlos de cerca?

Justo cuando Senku se comenzaba a sentir incómodo y dio un paso para atrás, sintió la mano de alguien en su hombro. Giró la cabeza, y se encontró con Kohaku.

\- Ah, leona, te fuiste un buen rato. Ella es...

\- Amaryllis, sí, nos conocemos. Vamos a la misma escuela.

\- Hola Kohaku –su cara tímida y avergonzada desapareció rápidamente, aunque la reemplazó por una muy simpática y dulce– Oooh, así que ella es la chica a la que le diste las flores, ¿cierto?

\- Sí... ¿cómo lo sabías?

\- Porque la llamaste "leona". Y eso mismo dijiste cuando estabas comprando las rosas, que eran para una "leona". ¿Así que es tu "amiga"? –Amiga no es novia, todavía tenía chances.

\- Sí...lo es –No sabía por qué, pero supo que cuánto menos revelaría, sería mejor para todos. Todavía no sabía si Kohaku era del tipo celosa, y con su temperamento podía ser un problema si se enojaba con él, o con la otra chica.

\- Bueno, me voy. Tengo que saludar a Mozu, agradecerle por invitarme. Nos vemos luego, Senku...Kohaku –Se retiró orgullosamente, moviendo sus caderas de una forma que dejó un sendero de baba de cada hombre que la miraba pasar.

\- Y así, Ryusui, es como una "leona" marca su territorio, y con qué clase –Murmuró Gen, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Sí, me lo pareció. ¿Qué tiene nuestro amigo que atrae a las mujeres? Todas son bellas, pero hay que reconocer que Kohaku y esa Amaryllis son especialmente llamativas.

\- Quién sabe. ¿Que las ignora y no se deja seducir fácil, tal vez? Tiene lo suyo, Senku-chan.

De pronto bajaron las luces de todo el salón, y en su lugar se prendieron cientas de colores muy llamativos, así como reflejos metálicos de una gran bola de espejos. Comenzó a sonar música para bailar, y en apenas unos segundos se convirtió en una discoteca, atrayendo a todos a empezar la verdadera fiesta. Kohaku intentó arrastrar a Senku al centro de la pista, muy emocionada, pero él no bailaba, ni un milímetro, así que en su lugar le dijo que si quería podía ir con Ryusui, que ya comenzaba a moverse donde estaba parado, era demasiado obvio que le encantaban las fiestas así. Al escuchar a su amigo, le guiñó un ojo y le ofreció su mano a Kohaku, muy caballero, y ella la tomó sonriente y fueron a divertirse, mientras Gen los seguía detrás. Senku se quedó con Tsukasa, que aparentemente tampoco pensaba bailar, así que fueron a pedir una cerveza y quedarse al costado.

Un buen rato después Kohaku y Ryusui volvieron, con una sonrisa de cara a cara, y ambos respiraban un poco agitados.

\- Sí que sabe bailar Kohaku, Senku. Tú te lo pierdes.

\- No me lo pierdo, porque no me interesa bailar. Prefiero mirar –le dedicó una fina sonrisa de costado a la rubia, que se sonrojó un poco– ¿Quieres un poco de cerveza, leona? Luces como si te viniera bien un poco de líquido.

\- Sí, gracias. Ya tomé un trago, pero supongo que un sorbo no viene mal.

Unos minutos después pasó algo particular: Por algún motivo, la gente comenzaba a dejar un hueco en el centro, pero había quedado una sola persona en el centro: Stan. Se veía a leguas que sabía bailar, y lo hacía de una forma que hipnotizaba a todos. De pronto la música cambió, y se volvió más lenta y sensual, y todos miraron al mismo tiempo al DJ, y se encontraron con que Mozu estaba a su lado, evidentemente era quién le había pedido el cambio, y el joven le levantó un pulgar al rubio, dándole a entender que le estaba proponiendo un desafío. Stan sonrió y levantó su mano en respuesta, y cambió su estilo de baile para adaptarse.

Todas las bocas, tanto de hombres como mujeres, cayeron abiertas al instante, en admiración. Era muy obvio que ese hombre sabía controlar cada milímetro de su cuerpo, y se movía de una forma que hacía pensar en que era encantador de serpientes, y los encantados eran absolutamente todos los que lo miraban. La forma en que combinaba movimientos lentos y sinuosos, muy provocadores, con otros más ágiles, pero igual de seductores, los tenía atrapados a todos.

La forma en que combinaba movimientos lentos y sinuosos, muy provocadores, con otros más ágiles, pero igual de seductores, los tenía atrapados a todos  
\- Increíble –Hasta Ryusui se había quedado fascinado, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro– Ese tipo le está haciendo el amor al aire, me encanta.

\- ¿"Te encanta"? –Le preguntó Senku con cara de asco

\- Vamos Senku, hay que saber admirar las habilidades ajenas. Mira que me encantan las fiestas salvajes y bailar, pero este tipo está en otro nivel. No me enorgullezco, pero creo que me excitó. Si no te hizo dudar de tu sexualidad por al menos un segundo, no eres humano. Mira a tu alrededor y lo entenderás.

Así lo hizo, y levantó las cejas al notar que no sólo las mujeres estaban sonrojadas y sin disimular ni un milímetro lo que babeaban, sino que unos cuántos hombres se removían incómodos o fruncían los labios y miraban al costado, incómodos. Reconoció que había algo muy sexual en la forma en que ese rubio bailaba moviendo su cintura, su cadera...y prácticamente todo su cuerpo, no estaba muy lejos de lo que Ryusui había dicho. No quería ni mirar a Kohaku, que estaba muy quieta, como todas las mujeres.

Pero quizás por suerte, Mozu interrumpió el momento al acercarse al centro de la pista, y aplaudir sonoramente. Stan se inclinó con galantería, y se corrió al costado, cediéndole el lugar. Ahora era Mozu el que bailaba solo, dando a entender que planeaba una especie de competencia de baile. También bailaba muy bien, y con la misma intención seductora, pero posiblemente porque su apariencia era menos elegante y menos llamativa que la del extranjero, no tuvo la misma atención. Poco le importaba, e hizo un gesto a las personas que tenía de público para invitarlos a sumarse. Nadie se movió al principio, demasiado intimidados.

\- ¡JA! Me gustan los desafíos, y no quiero que se crean que sólo un hombre puede hacerlo.

La voz que resonó cerca de Senku no fue de la de otra que Kohaku, y antes de que pudiera detenerla, corrió al centro de la pista. Mozu soltó una sonora carcajada, encantado con que su bella amiga se una al desafío, pero no dejó de bailar, y siguió invitando gente que se animara. Stan también se volvió a acercar, no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad de bailar con la chica a la cual ya le había echado el ojo. Pero Kohaku no era tan femenina, y se notaba que su fuerte no era la sensualidad, así que comenzó a bailar con un ritmo más animado, esperando que el DJ capte su intención y cambie la música, lo cual por suerte hizo a los pocos segundos. Sorprendentemente, también era muy hábil bailando, y su energía chispeante y alegre contagió a otras personas de una forma que ninguno de los dos hombres había podido hacer, relajando un poco el ambiente.

Senku suspiró un poco aliviado, ya temía que la leona iba a ser admirada por cada hombre en el lugar, y por cómo lucía ese vestido aunque estuviese quieta, no iba a poder evitarlo. Pero su suerte no duró mucho, porque un minuto después vio como Stan se acercó a ella por detrás. Al principio no la tocó, sólo bailaba detrás de ella, como pidiéndole permiso, a lo cual ella permitió con una sonrisa desafiante. Kohaku no planeaba seducir ni ser seducida, simplemente había entrado en modo "competencia", y lo único que quería demostrar era que podía dar una buena "pelea", así que no registraba los verdaderos intentos de seducción de los dos tiburones que la rodeaban, porque Mozu ya le había echado el ojo también. Pero de pronto, Stan le tomó una mano y le hizo dar una vuelta para ponerla cara a cara con él, y posó su otra mano delicadamente en la cintura de ella. Sus movimientos volvieron a ser tan sensuales como antes, pero Kohaku le siguió el juego, solamente porque no quería aceptar que la pusieran nerviosa con algo así y se rindiera, no señor.

Ahora sí, Senku se había puesto nervioso, decir que estaba comenzando a sentirse celoso era subestimar lo que sentía. El maldito, aunque con mucho tacto y no de una forma invasiva, estaba prácticamente pegado a ella, y con sus manos se aseguraba de mantenerla así. Para colmo de todo, Mozu ya no se aguantó que lo dejaran afuera de la diversión, y comenzó a acercarse también, pero por su lado acercándose a la espalda de ella, hasta que quedó atrapada en medio de los dos hombres más seductores de toda la fiesta, que parecían tener intenciones muy poco inocentes con ella, aunque estuvieran jugando. Ryusui silbó.

\- Creo que todas las bellas mujeres aquí presente están envidiando profundamente a tu chica, Senku. Prácticamente están haciendo un sándwich bastante caliente con ella. Pero lo raro es que ella no parece percibirlo, porque no da la impresión que esté seduciéndolos.

\- No... te puedo asegurar que esa leona sólo tiene en su cabeza no perder ni dejarse intimidar, ya la conozco. Pero igual...maldición, no puedo ver esto.

\- ¿Y qué esperas para ir a dejarles en claro que Kohaku no está disponible?

\- ¿Qué demonios? Ni en diez billones de años, no pienso ser parte de eso. Y no tengo nada que hacer allí, más que avergonzarme a mí mismo.

\- Bueno, piénsalo de nuevo. Porque Stan se está acercando cada vez más a ella, te puedo asegurar que tiene intenciones de besarla...y más, si pudiera. No sabe que está contigo, sólo piensa que estabas cuidando a una amiga. Y si ella no se da cuenta que la están seduciendo, puede ser incómodo.

La realidad era que Stan se estaba acercando peligrosamente al rostro de Kohaku, y con una sonrisa le respiró en el oído, inevitablemente produciéndole un escalofrío a la rubia. Sabiendo que con la música a todo volumen ella no podría oírlo, le murmuró algo bastante indecente. Kohaku se dio cuenta que él intentaba decirle algo, pero lo miró confundida y le preguntó qué había dicho. Stan le hizo un gesto como que no podía escucharla, y ella se le acercó al oído de él para preguntarle qué le había querido decir.

\- Quisiera darte un beso, preciosa. ¿Puedo?

\- Ah.... –se alejó rápidamente de él, al fin dándose cuenta en la situación en la que estaban. Y no era como si pudiera hacerse la inocente, su intento de demostrarle que no iban a vencerla la había llevado a algo bastante incómodo, y de pronto se acordó que Senku podía estar mirándola, y seguro bastante enojado, oh no– No, perdón...no sé qué estoy haciendo, me dejé llevar. Estoy saliendo con alguien ya, y está aquí y...

\- No me importa compartir –le sonrió y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, esos impresionantes ojos azules y esas pestañas infinitas eran un peligro para la fidelidad de cualquier persona.

\- N-no, yo no...

\- Tranquila, no quiero incomodarte –rió suavemente y se alejó, devolviéndole su espacio personal seguro.

Justo cuando pensaba poner una excusa para dejar de bailar, hizo contacto visual con Senku. Aunque el científico lucía serio, no parecía enojado con ella, más bien le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos a Stan, y tiró del brazo de ella para sacarla del enredo en el que se había metido.

\- Senku...yo....

\- No te preocupes, leona. Sé qué tan lejos puedes llevar tus ganas de ganar. Y ya veo qué clase de hombre es él.

Aliviada y feliz de que él parecía haber madurado un poco con respecto a su última escena de celos, se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso corto pero intenso, lo cual sorprendió a Senku. Sonriendo maliciosamente, ahora que lo tenía en la pista de baile, no lo dejó protestar cuando comenzó a bailar delante de él.

\- No, leona...yo no bailo, no...

\- Shhh, déjame a mí.

Ahora sí, tranquila que podía ser mucho más sensual si quería porque estaba con Senku, se dio vuelta y se pegó a él, bailando de una forma atrevida y pegándose a su cuerpo, rozando su cadera contra la de él. El científico se sonrojó furiosamente, y tragó duro, eso no era lo que tenía en mente, y no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

\- What's up boy? Like the fire but can't take the heat? –Stan se burló de él mientras bailaba ahora con otra joven.

Quiso contestarle la provocación, pero lo dejó ser porque ahora tenía un problema mayor. Kohaku lo estaba excitando muchísimo haciendo eso, y él se congeló en el lugar, porque si ella seguía así, iba a ser muy evidente que su anatomía no tenía problemas con que estuvieran en un lugar público, aunque la oscuridad lo ayudaría a disimular bastante la situación. No pudo aguantar más de un par de minutos, y no lograba soltarse a pesar de que tenía un par de copas de alcohol encima, y no dudaba que Kohaku también, o no estaría tan osada delante de todos. Así que cuando ya tuvo suficiente, la agarró del brazo, y tiró de ella para sacarla de la pista. Ella protestaba que era un aburrido, pero cuando lograron alejarse de la música como para hablar, se giró, y la besó de una forma ardiente.

\- Nos vamos a casa, ya. Lo siento, pero me excitaste demasiado como para dejarlo pasar.

Kohaku se sonrojó, entendiendo lo que pretendía, y lo siguió, aunque no tenía mucha opción porque él la había agarrado de la mano y caminaba más rápido que nunca, evidentemente desesperado por lo que vendría. Esas cuadras hasta su casa fueron interminables para él, pero cuando llegaron, ni bien entraron por la puerta, comenzó la besarla con desesperación. En pocos segundos la rubia se encendió tanto como él, pero no por lo menos quería que llegaran al dormitorio antes de que la situación se vaya de las manos. Así que interrumpió el beso para agarrarlo de la manga de la camisa y arrastrarlo allí, aunque no hizo falta porque él estaba tan ansioso como ella.

Ni bien entraron al cuarto, Senku la arrinconó poco a poco contra el escritorio sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente. Poco le importó que estaba lleno de libros y hojas, y como el alcohol que tenía en su sistema tampoco estaba tomándose las cosas con cuidado, terminó barriendo todo lo que había en la mesa con un brazo, tirándolo todo al piso, y agarró a Kohaku de la cadera para levantarla. ¿Sería que el alcohol le hacía sacar fuerzas de dentro? No lo podía comprobar científicamente, pero tampoco le molestó ni un milímetro. Desde que vio a la leona en ese sexy vestido corto tenía ganas de tocarla y besarla como ahora, pero la decencia le ganó todas las batallas, al menos hasta que ella había empezado a bailar de esa forma casi sexual contra él, ahí ya no pudo contenerse más. Y ver cómo otros hombres la tocaban y se le pegaban tanto lo hizo hervir por dentro, pero sobre todo lo hizo enojarse consigo mismo por contenerse, perfectamente podía haberlo hecho él, ya habría dejado en claro que ella ya estaba "ocupada".

Se colocó entre las piernas de ella, y deslizó las manos por sus caderas, atrayéndola hacia él al borde de la mesa, y la escuchó jadear contra su oído. Eso siempre lograba descontrolarlo, escucharla disfrutar era excitante, pero en el estado en que ahora estaba, era simplemente explosivo. Kohaku desabrochó el chaleco de él, y comenzó a quitárselo, pero se lo terminó dejando a medio sacar, inmovilizándole los brazos. Verlo tirar todo del escritorio la había encendido al instante, y si sabía algo era que no pensaba ser delicada con él tampoco después de eso, tampoco podría aunque quisiera. Vio la cara de sorpresa de Senku al notar la restricción, pero le dirigió una mirada tan lasciva que estaba segura que eso no lo iba a detener. Pero la rubia fue más rápida, y se comenzó a dejar salvajes besos en el cuello de él, sintiendo como su garganta vibraba al contener un gruñido de placer. Fue un poco más atrevida y bajó las manos para atraerlo a ella, jalándolo del trasero, chocando sus sexos por encima de la ropa y sintiendo que él ya estaba tentadoramente listo para más. Senku jadeó de sorpresa y soltó un "oooh" juguetón mientras le sonreía al besarla, aunque tuviera sus brazos restringidos, podía seguir moviéndose. Pero la propia impaciencia de la leona le ganó en ese momento, y se apuró en desabrocharle la camisa, con más cuidado que la otra vez, y al sacársela también tuvo que sacar el chaleco, liberándolo. Ahora sí, eran todo manos recorriéndose mutuamente, y la piel de ambos había levantado una temperatura que parecía que ardían, y así lo sentían.

El vestido de Kohaku ya se había levantado desde que se sentó en la mesa, y con las caricias de Senku ya lo tenía subido casi hasta la cintura, así que el científico terminó su trabajo, y tiró de él para sacárselo del todo. Al hacerlo, como ella no llevaba sostén, quedó prácticamente desnuda, pero no la inhibió en lo más mínimo, sin duda por efecto del alcohol, aunque también porque ya no podía esperar más. Tampoco le molestaba que estuvieran sobre el escritorio, de hecho, a ambos le parecía más excitante esa urgencia, no faltarían ocasiones para hacerlo con más tiempo y en un lugar más cómodo. Mientras Senku era quien ahora le besaba el cuello casi como si la quisiera devorar, ella tanteó con sus manos para desabrocharle el cinturón, y continuó con el botón y el cierre, y le bajó todo junto, pantalón y ropa interior, y él levantó un pie después del otro para poder sacárselo del todo. Kohaku lo miró a los ojos, y se le derritieron las entrañas al ver tal mirada de deseo en sus ojos, que se habían oscurecido increíblemente.

\- Senku...por favor

\- No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces, leona.

Senku tenía que ir a buscar un condón, pero recordó que su padre le había puesto uno en el bolsillo de su chaleco, y a pesar del chiste, lo necesitaba y era el que tenía más a mano. Rebuscó entre la ropa tirada en el piso, y lo encontró. Para cuando se lo había puesto, Kohaku ya se había sacado sola sus bragas, y a él lo recorrió un estremecimiento de placer ver que de verdad ella no podía esperar para lo que seguía. Con lo calientes que estaban ambos, no necesitaban prepararse más, y ella estaba tan osada que lo atrapó entre sus piernas para acercarlo, y se recostó sobre el escritorio. Esto de la falta de inhibición resultaba bastante emocionante, y la imagen de ella extendida sobre el escritorio de esa forma tan lujuriosa por poco lo hizo acabar sólo de verla. Cuando sus cuerpos finalmente se unieron, ambos soltaron un sonoro gemido de alivio y satisfacción, y se entregaron a la urgencia y lo salvaje de su lado primitivo que no atendía razones, más que complacerse mutuamente y perderse en la búsqueda de alcanzar la cumbre del placer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaas! ¿Muchas emociones? xD Otro capítulo que se me fueron los dedos escribiendo (igual no van a ser tan largos...creo). Y aparecioooooo, en personaaaa, el nuevo y más sexy hubby que nos dio Boichi hasta ahora. Y dejó un charco a su paso jajaja. En unos días voy a publicar un fanart de cómo se veía bailando este papu, en mi twitter (@Alma_en442), pero recién tengo un boceto, y no llegué a digitalizarlo. Estamos bastantes seguras con Cherry que les provocamos un mini ataque al corazón con todas las novedades jaja, pero esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado! Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

Senku despertó por la mañana, con una presión en la cabeza, y molesto con la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana. También despertó con mucho calor, y no tardó en darse cuenta que era porque Kohaku estaba enredada a él como un pulpo, profundamente dormida. A medida que su mente consciente se activaba, también lo hacía la percepción de que se sentía agotado físicamente, a pesar de haber dormido unas cuantas horas, y había algo incómodo que no lograba descifrar todavía. Enfocó su mirada en la rubia que descansaba sobre su pecho, y una sonrisa asomó al rostro del científico cuando vio que uno de sus largos mechones del flequillo se había metido de lleno en la boca de ella. Quiso mover la mano para sacárselo, pero extrañamente se encontró con que no podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?

Tenía los brazos por encima de la cabeza, que, si no hubiera sido por el profundo cansancio, hubiera pensado que era una posición bastante incómoda para dormir, pero el problema mayor era que encontró el motivo por el que no podía mover sus manos: Estaban atadas juntas a la cabezada de la cama. Para colmo no podía moverse sin despertar a Kohaku, y por más que lo intentó, no logró deshacer el nudo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Recordaba que habían llegado a la casa muy excitados, y que descargaron su pasión acumulada en el escritorio...pero no se acordaba nada más. Ciertamente alcanzó a ver todos los libros y las hojas tirados en el piso, pero lo que no podía recordar era cómo habían llegado a la cama, e incluso a esa situación.

Sin aguantar más, no tuvo piedad en despertar a la rubia, y sacudió su cuerpo todo lo que pudo para despertarla, mientras la llamaba.

\- ¿Mmm? –Kohaku se estiró como un gato, todo su cuerpo vibró, e incluso se sacó el mechón de la boca en ese estado semi-dormido, pero volvió a abrazarse a Senku cual oso de peluche.

\- ¡Leona, despierta! ¡Oye, leona!... ¡KOHAKU!

\- ¡¿Eh?! –Finalmente despertó, aturdida, y se encontró con los ojos carmín de Senku, que por algún motivo lucían muy enojados.

\- Suéltame de una vez, maldición...

\- Qué malhumorado te despiertas...estabas cómodo y calentito –se desenredó de él, pero se volvió a hacer un ovillo para seguir durmiendo un poco más.

\- Oye, no te duermas, ¡te dije que me sueltes!

\- ¡Ya te solté! ¡No sé qué más quieres que...! OOH –Recién en ese momento vio que él tironeaba de sus brazos, y que estaba atado a la cama. Una imagen fugaz pasó por su mente, recuerdo de la noche, y se ruborizó intensamente.

Tapándose un poco con la sábana, para sumar al fastidio de Senku, se levantó para liberarlo. ¿Cómo se habían quedado dormidos así? Bueno, ella estaba libre, pero él no. Para colmo lo había atado con un cable que parecía provenir de uno de los aparatos del peliverde, ya que el cabezal de la cama estaba apoyado contra un escritorio, en un rincón del dormitorio.

\- Pe-perdona...

\- ¿Tú sí te acuerdas cómo llegamos a esto? No te ofendas, pero yo no.

\- Bueno... volvimos de la fiesta, y estábamos haciéndolo en el escritorio...

\- Sí, eso sí lo recuerdo. Lo que no entiendo es cómo llegué a esta situación, leona.

\- Hmmm. Bueno, cuando terminamos...nos acostamos. Pero yo no había logrado acabar, y al rato logré convencerte de que volviéramos a hacerlo, pero tú no te quedabas quieto...y te até con lo primero que encontré –avergonzada le mostró el cable, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Arrancaste un cable de mi equipo científico? –Estaba demasiado horrorizado para enojarse, ese cable en particular era muy especial.

\- ¡No sabía de qué era! También se me había subido el alcohol en la cabeza, sabes...bueno, cuestión que lo hicimos otra vez y.... parece que quedamos tan agotados, que nos dormimos así.

\- Realmente eres una leona insaciable –se frotó los ojos, también sonrojado por la imagen muy erótica que apareció en su mente, no podía creer que se había olvidado de eso, debía de estar más afectado por el alcohol de lo que pensaba. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, al darse cuenta que faltaba algo más– Kohaku... ¿dónde lo tiraste?

\- ¿Dónde tiré qué?

\- El condón... No lo tengo puesto...y nos quedamos dormidos. Sé que nos cuidamos la primera vez, pero la segunda... ¿me ataste antes o después de ponérmelo?

\- Eeeeh... no sé. Creo que después.

\- ¿"Creo"? No, no puedes dudar. ¿Dónde demonios está el condón? Porque yo no lo tengo puesto, y como ves, no recuerdo nada de la segunda vuelta.

\- ¡Que no sé! Vístete de una vez y lo buscamos –La había puesto nerviosa, pero estaba medianamente segura que se habían cuidado. ¿O era el recuerdo de la primera vez?

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda –se levantó de un salto, y no se molestó en vestirse, hasta que Kohaku le dio de lleno en la cara con un almohadón.

\- ¡Cúbrete! Ya sé que no tienes vergüenza, pero ponte algo encima.

\- ¿De verdad te preocupas por eso, cuando hay algo mucho más importante primero?

\- Sí, y si no quieres que te duela la cabeza por el golpe que te voy a dar, ponte aunque sea un calzón.

Soltando un gruñido de irritación, Senku fue a su cómoda para sacar ropa interior limpia, e inmediatamente después siguió buscando. Encontró el que suponía era el primer condón en el tacho de basura pegado al escritorio, pero le faltaba el otro. Aunque pensando con claridad, no era lógico que estuviese tan lejos de ellos, menos si se habían quedado dormidos. Así que volvió a la cama, y sacó y agitó las sábanas, pero no salió nada de entre ellas. Tampoco lo encontró en el piso, ni debajo de la cama, y comenzó a desesperarse. Oh no...no no no... Por suerte aún si se habían olvidado, siempre estaba la posibilidad de la píldora del día después, pero sería un engorro ir al hospital, en especial para ella...y si Byakuya o el padre de ella se enteraban, estaban en grandes problemas, en particular él. Ya podía palpar el enojo y la cara de decepción de su padre, que se molestó en darle condones incluso él mismo.

\- ¡Senku! Oh, gracias a dios, aquí está, parece que cayó de las sábanas al colchón, cuando las levantaste. Pero no pienso levantarlo, me da asco...

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti por encontrarlo, nos ahorraste muchos problemas. Pero gracias a ese "asco" es que podemos tener sexo tanto como queramos, sin preocuparnos de que quedes embarazada, así que quítate el asco...pero no te preocupes, ya lo limpio.

A ambos le volvió el alma al cuerpo, al menos hasta que Kohaku revisó el celular, y pegó un grito que lo hizo saltar al científico.

\- ¿Ahora qué pasa? No me asustes así, leona.

\- Hoy es lunes... son las diez de la mañana.

\- ¿Y...? Ah...la escuela. Mierda, nos quedamos completamente dormidos. Me había olvidado que la fiesta fue un domingo. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una fiesta así un domingo por la noche? ¿Acaso no trabajan o estudian, los malditos?

\- Sabes que con esa frase te sumaste unos diez años de viejo, ¿cierto? También hay fiestas en la mitad de la semana.

\- Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, es un día de inasistencia, tampoco es el fin del mundo. Lo mejor será que vayamos igual, aunque sea tarde. Espero que no se nos note mucho la cara de falta de sueño. Salgamos ahora, compramos algo para desayunar en el camino y ya.

\- Lo dices fácil, pero yo no tengo mi uniforme aquí... si tengo mucha suerte, puedo meterme sigilosamente a mi casa. Ruri seguro que no está, pero no sé mi padre...se supone que no, pero por las dudas no puedo entrar por la puerta principal. En el peor de los casos, hago como que me quedé dormida.

\- ¿Y en qué momento volviste a tu casa anoche? Saben que fuiste a la fiesta –Senku levantó una ceja.

\- Tengo mi propia habitación, puedo disimular...o rezar porque no se den cuenta. ¿Me prestas algo tuyo? No puedo ir con este vestido por la calle a esta hora.

\- Sírvete, ahí tienes mi ropa.

Se alistaron lo más rápido que pudieron, y salieron de la casa. Senku tomó su bicicleta, pero Kohaku tuvo que echarse una carrera. Por suerte para ella, se encontró con que no había nadie en su casa, así que se cambió a su uniforme escolar, y fue para la escuela.

Una semana después, el día de la feria de ciencias que Senku tanto esperaba había llegado. Él había preparado un proyecto realmente impresionante, aunque lo presentaban en nombre de su escuela. Era lo justo, sus compañeros del club de ciencias y algunos otros amigos también lo habían ayudado, aunque básicamente sólo siguieron sus indicaciones. Kohaku decidió ir con él, si bien su escuela también participaba, estaba más interesada en el proyecto del peliverde, más allá de su relación personal con él. Senku le dijo que podían ir directo, ya que el día anterior ya habían contratado al transporte para llevar todo, y se habían pasado parte de la tarde haciendo los preparativos más complejos. Además de las presentaciones científicas, que eran el objetivo de la feria, otros alumnos habían armado puestos de comida, con el objetivo de recaudar fondos para los materiales que invirtieron las escuelas en hacer los proyectos. Los dos jóvenes recorrieron el predio, dando un vistazo general a todos los proyectos, cuando Senku se paró en seco, observando boquiabierto delante suyo.

\- ¿Qué hace...él aquí? –Los ojos de Senku se abrieron desmesuradamente, al reconocer al adulto que hablaba con el castaño que lideraba la presentación del proyecto de la escuela de Kohaku.

\- ¿Quién...? Ah, ¿Dr. Xeno? Él es el coordinador del departamento de ciencias de nuestra escuela, que te mencioné. Espera... ¡¿lo conoces?!

\- ¿Que si lo conozco? Lo raro es que un científico no lo reconozca, leona. El Dr. Xeno es un científico muy reconocido de la NASA, y fue mi tutor en el proyecto de construir el cohete cuando era más chico.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! Qué casualidad... –Kohaku quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, sí que el mundo era un pañuelo– Pero esa es tu presentación para hoy, ¿cuántos cohetes construiste?

\- Cuatro. Aunque los primeros dos fueron pruebas fallidas, el tercero lo hice a principios de secundaria, y alcanzó la estratósfera, y este me llevó un año completar...y veremos cómo resulta.

\- Increíble... ¿y lo hiciste tú solo?

\- La parte del diseño y el armado lo pensé yo, sí, pero usé a mis compañeros de clase para que me ayuden a hacer parte del trabajo manual y el ensamblado, este es el más grande que construí hasta la fecha, y será el más potente de todos, diez billones por ciento seguro.

Mientras Kohaku escuchaba atentamente a Senku, ninguno de los dos notó que el científico en cuestión se había acercado a ellos.

\- Oooooh, ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? Me acuerdo de ti, niño. ¿Ishigami Senku, te llamabas?

\- ¿Niño? –El peliverde no pudo contener su indignación– Sabe que está hablando con un alumno casi universitario, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y tú sabes que estás hablando con un profesional adulto? No nos compares, eres un niño comparado conmigo, al menos en cuanto a conocimiento y experiencia científica, no creo necesitar recordártelo. Sigues con esa lengua afilada, y sin saber ubicarte en tu lugar, Ishigami –sonrió de costado– Pero de todas formas me gusta, al menos fuiste uno de los alumnos más memorables que tuve, para ser tan joven. Me imagino que estás participando con tu proyecto aquí.

\- Sí, así es. Presentaré...

\- No me interesa saberlo ahora, no vine a perder el tiempo, ya lo veré con mis propios ojos. Espero que no me decepciones, eres el único que podría hacerle algo de competencia al proyecto de la escuela que dirijo. Oye tú, niña –Kohaku levantó una ceja, indignada también por el trato– Por tu uniforme, está claro que eres de mi escuela. Ven conmigo, haz algo útil y ayuda a tus compañeros –Y sin esperarla, se dio vuelta y se fue.

Kohaku se tuvo que morder la lengua para no contestarle mal, Xeno podría ser un genio, pero dejaba mucho que desear con su arrogancia y su trato poco amable –Te veo más tarde, Senku, no pienso perderme tu lanzamiento, ¡éxitos!

\- Nos vemos luego, yo también tengo que preparar todo, y le patearé el trasero a tus compañeros, ya verás.

Kohaku siguió al profesor unos pasos detrás, conteniendo su mal humor, pensaba librarse de ayudar porque la participación no era obligatoria, pero no se animaba a contradecir a ese hombre, podía ser muy intimidante, y no quería ganárselo como enemigo ahora que le estaba yendo bien en las materias de ciencia.

\- ¿Tienes idea de los conceptos físico-químicos de este proyecto, niña? –Le preguntó Dr. Xeno con desdén, ya que imaginaba la respuesta.

\- No, no pensaba participar, y se ve muy complejo, no voy a aprendérmelo en unos minutos. La ciencia no es lo mío.

\- Ya veo, ¿y en qué eres buena entonces?

\- Me especializo en artes marciales, estoy en ese club en la escuela.

\- Entonces ayudarás a cargar las mesas y los objetos pesados para que tus compañeros puedan terminar de prepararlo.

\- Bien –No le agradaba ser el burro de carga, pero por lo menos no tendría que soportarlo ni lidiar con sus expectativas.

Los próximos quince minutos los pasó levantando y moviendo cosas, y dejó boquiabierto a más de uno de sus compañeros hombres cuando podía levantar fácilmente objetos que incluso hacían sudar a ellos. El estudiante líder del proyecto, Chrome, les dijo que no se sorprendan, que ella tenía la fuerza de un gorila, con lo que se ganó un buen golpe en la cabeza. Zanjada la cuestión con el castaño, levantó un enorme recipiente metálico preparado para llevar nitrógeno líquido dentro, cuando de pronto sintió que dicho peso se levantaba en el aire, casi haciéndola tropezar de la ausencia repentina del peso.

\- Una belleza como tú no debería estar llevando cosas tan pesadas que podrían dejarle marcas, my lady.

Esa voz seductora que le recordaba a caramelo fundido, era una que Kohaku no pensaba volver a escuchar, y menos en ese lugar. Cuando logró ver a su interlocutor, confirmó sus sospechas. El apuesto hombre que la miraba con una mirada y una sonrisa que podría aflojar las rodillas de cualquiera, Stanley, estaba ahí, inesperadamente.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Su sorpresa no le dejó lugar a la cortesía esta vez.

\- Un placer volver a verte. Vine a visitar a un amigo que me invitó –Señaló con la cabeza a un costado, mientras soltaba el humo del cigarrillo que se estaba fumando por el costado de su boca. Kohaku siguió con la mirada la indicación, y se dio cuenta que se refería al Dr. Xeno.

\- Oh, ¿así que eres amigo de él? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, los dos son estadounidenses, ¿cierto?

\- Exactly, Kohaku.

\- Kohaku-chan para ti, como mucho, no me llames con tanta confianza si apenas me conoces–Que ese hombre pronuncie su nombre con ese tono de voz tan particular la ponía incómoda.

\- Sorry...me disculpo, pero en mi país nos llamamos por nuestros nombres normalmente, sin sufijos. Puedes llamarme Stan, no me molesta.

\- Ya...entiendo...bueno, entonces puedes decirme Kohaku, pero no te pienses que es porque confío en ti, solamente para no forzarte a nuestras costumbres, ya que eres extranjero. Prefiero eso a "my lady", no me llames así, es demasiado raro.

\- Entendido, Kohaku

En su breve conversación, la rubia notó que él no había soltado el recipiente, y no daba señales de que le molestara el peso, así que parecía ser un hombre muy fuerte. No sabía a qué se dedicaba, pero seguro que no era sólo un modelo y una cara bonita.

\- Así que viniste Stan –Xeno se acercó a su amigo.

\- Eres un pesado, no es como si me hubieras dejado una opción –apoyando la carga en el piso, se dieron luego un apretón de manos– Pero sonabas orgulloso, y no tenía trabajo hoy.

\- Claro, desde que estoy a cargo del departamento de ciencias de esa escuela, su nivel ha aumentado exponencialmente.

\- Lo que digas –sonrió– Me parece que tu alumna merece un descanso, no deberías darle ese tipo de trabajo duro a una joven, me la llevo un momento.

Parecía que Stan conocía muy bien al Dr. Xeno, y por sus respuestas, era evidente que sabía ignorar sus comentarios mordaces. Sin esperar su permiso, tomó de la mano a Kohaku, y se la llevó de ahí. En cuanto pudo, ella se soltó de su agarre, ese adonis se tomaba demasiada confianza. Él la miró con una suave sonrisa, con el cigarro en la boca.

\- Ya te liberé de sus garras, ese pesado no sabe tratar a las damas. Estabas cargando algo muy pesado, eres realmente fuerte, Kohaku.

\- Lo soy, entreno duramente para serlo... ¿Lo conoces hace mucho?

\- Varios años, sí –No dijo nada más al respecto– Así que eres estudiante de su escuela.

\- Sí, estoy en el último año. Mmm, gracias por sacarme de ahí, no me molestaba cargar eso, pero no era mi idea de entretenimiento, vine con alguien más.

\- ¿Tu novio, el de los pelos verdes parados?

\- N-no es mi novio...exactamente, pero sí, estamos saliendo, es él, Senku –no le hizo gracia que lo describa de esa forma, pero no podía culparlo, era uno de los rasgos más distintivos del científico.

\- Ya veo, no es tu novio –una fina sonrisa escapó de sus labios– ¿Te molesta si te acompaño un rato? Vine solo.

\- No, no hay problema.

\- Gracias –estiró una mano hacia adelante, invitándola a caminar a su lado, galantemente– Así que entrenas mucho, aunque no me sorprende luego del intento de golpe que me diste en esa fiesta.

\- Me pareció que habías sido grosero conmigo, sólo por eso lo hice, no tengo la costumbre de andar golpeando gente.

\- No estoy tan seguro, le diste un buen golpe a tu compañero.

\- Oh... ¿lo viste? –¿Desde cuándo la había estado observando? – Fue otra excepción, odio que me diga "gorila", se lo merecía...

\- Seguro que sí, llamar de esa forma a una belleza como tú no es apropiado.

\- Mmm –Ese hombre seducía tanto como respiraba, al parecer, tendría que acostumbrarse a su forma de ser, y aunque se parecía un poco a Mozu, Stan era más educado y parecía respetar mejor los límites– Bueno, volviendo al tema... sí, las artes marciales son lo que más disfruto en la vida, incluso conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo en el restaurante de Mozu y su padre, para costearme las clases con mi sensei. Aunque hace poco gané una beca para estudiar, en un campeonato nacional.

\- Eso es admirable, te felicito –le dedicó una brillante sonrisa, pero después entrecerró los ojos, como pensando algo, y se quedó varios segundos en silencio, hasta que volvió a hablar– Kohaku, ¿tienes libre las tardes de la semana?

\- No me sobra mucho tiempo, tengo que estudiar además que entrenar, y trabajo por la tarde-noche...

\- Con una hora está bien. Si te interesa, tengo algo que puede interesarte, te puede ayudar a costear tus clases, es temporal, pero buen dinero.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Qué tipo de trabajo se trata? –A pesar de su entusiasmo inicial, se acordó que él era modelo, y si le ofrecía eso lo rechazaría inmediatamente.

\- Enseñar japonés.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A quién?

\- A mí –Lo dijo totalmente serio– Sé un poco como para trabajar aquí, pero me gustaría aprender más, y qué mejor que con una nativa –se detuvo, y le pidió un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo al puesto de estudiantes que tenía más cerca. Anotó algo y devolvió el bolígrafo– Esta es mi oferta, y ahí tienes mi número y mi dirección.

\- Pero yo nunca di...–su mandíbula casi cae al piso al ver la cifra que estaba escrita, en dólares– Me parece que te confundiste, Stan, este número es demasiado alto.

\- No, sé bien lo que escribí. Esto es lo que te ofrezco por un mes de clases, una hora, de lunes a viernes.

\- Sigue siendo demasiado –Dos mil dólares. Aun haciendo un cálculo rápido, esa cifra cubría la clase semanal de todo un año como mínimo, eran casi cien dólares por clase, y no quería ni pensar cuánto valía eso en yenes– No podría aceptarlo, es mucho dinero, y no soy profesora de japonés...y mi inglés es muy malo, sólo puedo hablarte en mi idioma.

\- Ese número no es mucho para mí. Te estoy pidiendo con poca anticipación una hora de cinco días de la semana, cuando ya estás ocupada. Si no fuese una buena oferta, no la tomarías. ¿Aceptas?

\- No sé...sigo pensando que es mucho. Y esa dirección, no me queda tan cerca, tengo que salir de mi escuela e ir al trabajo.

\- Entonces te paso a buscar, y te llevo de regreso –Lo dijo muy tranquilo, como si fuese lo más obvio.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡Eso ya es demasiado! – ¿Lo decía en serio? Era una locura

\- Entonces no deseas tanto pagar tus clases. Pensé que eras seria con eso.

\- ¡Lo soy! Sólo que... ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Porque puedo. No necesito ese dinero, y gano mucho más que eso. ¿Aceptas?

\- ... De acuerdo.

\- Ok

Siguieron caminando, en silencio, y Kohaku lo miró con curiosidad. Todavía no lograba entenderlo, ese hombre era un misterio. Era evidentemente unos años mayor que ella, escueto, muy seguro, terriblemente seductor, y aun así sabía mantener la distancia para no incomodarla. Ella presentía que había algo más detrás de sus palabras, pero todavía no podía descifrarlo. Quizás él también había pasado por una situación así, y quería ayudarla porque la entendía. Mientras ella seguía mirando el piso perdida en sus suposiciones, de pronto se detuvo cuando vio que él le ponía algo delante de su rostro. ¿Un helado?

\- Toma, por tu trabajo duro con Xeno.

\- ¿En qué momento lo compraste? – Sí que era sigiloso Stan, no se había percatado para nada.

\- Recién, allí –señaló un puesto detrás de ellos– De frutilla, ya que te gustó el daiquiri –y le guiñó un ojo, con otra de sus sonrisas afloja-rodillas.

El teléfono de Stan sonó en ese momento, y él lo miró y soltó una risa suave.

\- ¿Volvemos? Xeno me dice que en cinco minutos comienza la demostración de tu escuela, que me apure.

\- Sí, vamos.

Caminaron a paso ligero, y Kohaku tenía que caminar un poco más rápido de lo que sus piernas alcanzaban, porque Stan era alto y cubría más distancia con sus pasos. Cuando llegaron, estaban justo por comenzar. Aunque no tenía idea de qué constaba el proyecto, se veía muy interesante: Una mesada que contenía una placa grande y redonda de vidrio, con unas láminas plateadas que parecían el rail de una vía de tren. También estaba el recipiente que soltaba ese vapor blanquecino del nitrógeno líquido, y una placa más chica que tenía un imán encima. Lucía muy prometedor, pero lo que la sacó de su concentración fue que repentinamente Stan apareció en su campo de visión, frente a ella. Agachándose un poco, le dio un lengüetazo al helado de Kohaku, y lo que la puso roja como un tomate fue que la lengua del rubio rozó los dedos de ella que sostenían en el helado, y subió hasta la punta del helado, todo eso en un instante, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, y luego se relamió los labios con la sonrisa más lasciva que le había visto nunca. A pesar de la sorpresa, a la joven le recorrió un escalofrío: No pudo evitar pensar que esa imagen había resultado de lo más atrevida y erótica que había visto nunca. Pero se recompuso enseguida, pasando de la sorpresa a la indignación.

\- ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¡Eso fue asqueroso, le pasaste la lengua a mi helado!

\- Estaba rico –sonrió con picardía– Y estaba derritiéndose, era más rápido hacer eso que decírtelo, ibas a manchar tu ropa.

\- Eso no importa...no puedes... ¡Ah, maldición!

Lamentaba haber pensado que era un caballero, y ahora volvía a dudar de sus intenciones, pero se tuvo que guardar otra reprimenda, porque su compañero Chrome empezó a hablar.

\- ¡Gracias por venir! Vamos a presentarles este experimento superconductor muy malote de la ciencia, llamado "Efecto Meissner". Este efecto provoca que un imán y un superconductor se repelen de forma que éste levita sobre el primero. Utilizando imanes de neodimio y dos placas pequeñas de cristal hecho de materiales como el zafiro, bario, litio y cobre, conseguimos un efecto llamado "trampa cuántica". Pero, en resumen, vamos a utilizar un campo electromagnético, para contrarrestar la fuerza de la gravedad, y hacer que un objeto levite, manteniéndose "encarcelado" por ese entrampamiento cuántico. Para esto tendremos que enfriar los superconductores a una temperatura de -185 grados, y así poder proporcionarle las propiedades ideales para que los neutrones puedan viajar al interior de forma perfecta y que éstos no pierdan la energía. Sumergiendo las placas en nitrógeno líquido, obtendremos esa temperatura y una propiedad que será la del diamagnetismo perfecto. Luego, se colocará el superconductor sobre los imanes, y podrán ver como parece levitar, y aunque lo movamos o giremos, seguirán conectados por esta fuerza. Este mismo efecto que veremos es el que se utiliza en los trenes bala de Japón, y como no hay rozamiento, es que se pueden alcanzar velocidades tan rápidas.

Luego de la presentación, Chrome procedió a mostrar paso a paso el experimento, volviendo a explicar más en detalle los pasos, y sacando unos asombrados "oooooh" del público. Kohaku misma quedó fascinada, y entendió que esas plaquitas que le habían parecido las vías de un tren, eran exactamente para demostrar eso. Todos aplaudieron calurosamente, y parecía que ese iba a ser el proyecto ganador de la feria, hasta que de pronto se escuchó a un joven hablar por un megáfono...un joven que la rubia conocía demasiado bien: "Sí, eso fue interesante, pero si quieren ver algo diez billones por ciento más emocionante, diríjanse al cohete que pueden ver en el predio, se lanzará en quince minutos".

Tan emocionada estaba Kohaku, que echó a correr al lugar indicado, sin importarle no haber felicitado a sus compañeros de clase, y dejando solo a Stan. Cuando llegó, Senku y sus compañeros estaban preparando los últimos detalles de la presentación: Habían conectado un proyector a la computadora, para que el público pudiera ver todo en una pantalla blanca enorme, de tal manera que se viera el lanzamiento desde la cámara instalada en el cohete. Al verlos terminar, Kohaku se acercó, y notó que el cuello de la camisa del científico estaba levantado, y llevó las manos al cuello de él con toda normalidad para acomodárselo bien. Él sólo le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, pero ella recortó la distancia entre ellos para besarlo. Lo que no se esperaba era que Senku se corriera incómodo apenas conectaron sus labios, y no sólo por la sorpresa.

\- Aquí no, leona, están mis compañeros, y todo el mundo adelante.

\- ¿Y? ¿No puedo darte un pequeño beso?

\- No estoy del lado de las demostraciones públicas de afecto, y menos si están todos los ojos puestos en mí.

\- Oh... lo siento. Así que de verdad soy solamente tu "amiga" puertas para fuera –murmuró eso último, decepcionada.

\- ¿Qué? Luego hablamos, ahora observa esta genialidad. Voy a cerrarle la boca al Dr. Xeno, vas a ver.

Minutos después, ya había una gran multitud reunida y esperando, entre ellos el Dr. Xeno, Stanley y Chrome, que se habían logrado acomodar delante de todo, porque el científico sólo con su presencia hizo un camino entre las personas cual Moisés, ya que todos sabían que era alguien importante. A pesar del saludo tenso entre él y Senku, hubo una mirada y una sonrisa de desafío entre ellos cuando cruzaron miradas.

\- ¿Comenzamos? –Senku volvió a levantar el megáfono, para empezar a hablar– Lo que van a presenciar es el lanzamiento de un cohete al espacio, enteramente hecho por estudiantes, y diseñado por mí. El Senku 4 es un cohete de fase simple, tiene cuatro metros de altura, un diámetro de veinte centímetros, y pesa ciento cuarenta kilos, no es un juego de niños –dedicó una sonrisa arrogante a su ex-profesor, que solamente sonrió sutilmente ante la indirecta– Se estima que tendrá unos 2086 kilogramos de fuerza, y según las simulaciones el "Burn time" será de 14 segundos. Esto último es el tiempo de propulsión en el cual la presión del motor del cohete pasa del 10% de pico de presión al 90% de la misma. El objetivo de este cohete es que alcance por lo menos la línea de Kármán, que está a cien kilómetros de la superficie de la tierra, y se considera el borde del espacio, donde termina la atmósfera y comienza el espacio. Hemos instalado una cámara, que es lo que podrán ver la pantalla.

Marcando una cuenta regresiva de diez segundos, Senku se acercó al botón de lanzamiento, y el silencio que se había hecho alrededor era abrumador. El cohete estaba a una distancia de unos cincuenta metros del público, y cuando la cuenta llegó a cero, se lanzó. Comenzando la ignición, el cohete comenzó a elevarse perfectamente, arrancando gritos de emoción y sorpresa de parte de las personas que miraban, y cuando ya se había alejado demasiado como para verlo directamente, todos dirigieron su mirada a la pantalla. Once minutos después, un "oooooooooh" de asombro recorrió el lugar, ya que se alcanzaba a ver con la cámara los colores que claramente marcaban la diferencia entre el oscuro espacio exterior, y la atmósfera blanquecina de la tierra. Y lo que sorprendió aún más, es que pareció romperse, pero alcanzaron a ver algo que parecía un paracaídas. Inmediatamente todos vitorearon muy fuerte, y había más de una persona llorando de emoción e incredulidad. Ante el éxito total, todos los compañeros del proyecto de Senku se le tiraron encima a abrazarlo y felicitarlo, así como lo hacían entre ellos.

Tal como esperaba, el peliverde vio cómo se le acercaba el Dr. Xeno, y le extendió una mano frente a todos.

\- Muy bien, niño... no, te ganaste que ya no te considere un niño, Ishigami Senku. Eso fue realmente impresionante, y te lo digo desde la experiencia de un científico espacial profesional. Te felicito, fue un excelente trabajo, nada que objetar, parece que recordaste mis enseñanzas.

\- Gracias –Senku le correspondió el saludo con la mano, despertando otra ola de gritos de emoción y felicitación de todos los que lo rodeaban. Ver a esa eminencia felicitarlo era un honor.

\- No sé si tienes planes concretos para el futuro, pero estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte una beca para que vengas a EE.UU. conmigo a estudiar una pasantía en la NASA. Nunca conocí a un estudiante que pudiera hacer algo así con tanto éxito, y me gustaría que trabajes para mí. Piénsalo, Ishigami.

\- Eso sí que es emocionante, lo consideraré seriamente.

\- ¡SEEEENKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

El aludido se dio vuelta, y vio a su amigo de la infancia, Taiju, corriendo emocionado hacia él, y dándole un abrazo que por poco lo parte al medio. Detrás de él también apareció su otra gran amiga, Yuzuriha, que lo felicitó con más tranquilidad.

\- ¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE, SENKU! ¡SUPERÓ AL QUE LANZAMOS JUNTOS HACE UNOS AÑOS!

\- Deja de gritar ya, grandulón, te escucho perfectamente –Cuando se recuperó del fuerte abrazo, se rascó la oreja con el dedo.

\- Felicitaciones, Senku. Fue muy emocionante verlo, y esta vez realmente lo lograste –Yuzuriha añadió.

\- ¡Senku! –Kohaku se acercó también, lanzándose a su cuello a abrazarlo de felicidad, pero esta vez se contuvo de besarlo. –No puedo creerlo, eres un genio.

\- Gracias, leona –Ante la mirada curiosa pero amigable de sus dos amigos, la presentó– Ella es Kohaku, en realidad es de la escuela que compitió más fuerte contra nosotros, pero es una buena amiga mía.

"Amiga", otra vez. Kohaku hizo una mueca ante eso, pero no era momento de opacar el éxito del joven científico. En realidad no estaba equivocado, no eran novios oficialmente, pero ya habían incluso intimado varias veces, y era claro que sentían cosas el uno por el otro, más que una simple amistad. Pero de todas formas era como un pequeño puñal, porque ella no tenía problemas en decir que estaban saliendo, incluso se lo había dicho a Stan, y no la avergonzaba en absoluto incluso que sus amigos se enteraran, aunque Senku no parecía verlo igual.

\- ¡Hijo, felicitaciones! –Byakuya apareció para saludarlo cuando la gente comenzó a alejarse.

\- Con que viniste, viejo.

\- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, sé lo mucho que trabajaste para lograrlo este último año...tú y tus compañeros, claro. Lo vi desde el principio, pero como llegué justo del trabajo, me quedé a un costado, perdona que no pude llegar antes. Eso fue increíble, Senku, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

\- Gracias, Byakuya.

\- Y te vi hablando con tu ex-tutor del proyecto del cohete cuando eras chico... ¿Dr. Xeno, era? Te felicitó y todo, seguro estaba satisfecho...aunque no tanto como tu padre.

\- Sí, me ofreció una beca para ir a estudiar a la NASA más adelante, nada mal.

\- ¡¿DE VERDAD?! –Por poco se le saltaron las lágrimas después de escuchar eso– Ah, perdón...es que... te lo mereces totalmente, Senku. Te apoyaré, por supuesto, conseguiré lo que necesites para que puedas ir, lo sabes. Así como yo llegué al viajar al espacio gracias a ti, haré lo mismo por ti, hijo, no tengas dudas.

\- Lo sé, gracias viejo.

Unas horas después, terminaron de desarmar todo, dejando el predio completamente limpio nuevamente. Kohaku le dijo a Senku que iba a ayudar a sus compañeros de clase a desarmar, y en parte lo hizo porque todavía estaba un poco incómoda de estar cerca de los amigos del peliverde, pero como él no dio señales de enterarse de que ella estaba molesta, se rindió y le dijo que la esperara antes de irse. También aprovechó el tiempo sola para pensar la oferta que le hizo Stan. Si bien había terminado aceptando, reconocía que no estaba segura del todo, en especial porque cruzó por su mente cómo se lo tomaría Senku. Si bien en un principio había reaccionado de una forma exagerada con respecto a Mozu, en la fiesta había demostrado mucha más de madurez en cuanto a los celos, y le había demostrado que confiaba en ella, a pesar de que el baile se había ido un poco de las manos, y Stan y Mozu prácticamente le habían sacado lustre a ella con esa forma provocativa de bailar. Pero no había sido esa su intención, y eso Senku pareció verlo, para su alivio.

No iba a negar que todavía tenía dudas con respecto a las intenciones del estadounidense, con esa actitud siempre abiertamente seductora hacia ella, pero tampoco se había propasado, así que quizás sólo era su juguetona forma de ser. Intuía que él intentaría algo más, así como había lamido tan descaradamente su helado –y sus dedos con ello– pero ella le pondría bien sus límites, y no tenía problemas en recurrir a la fuerza física para detenerlo de una forma más directa, si fuese necesario. Y por no decir que con ese dinero podría pagarse muchas clases, o incluso podría buscar de conseguir una beca para entrenar en otro lado, y pagarse el boleto de avión. Finalmente, decidida y entusiasmada con la perspectiva de futuro, tomó su teléfono y el papel con los datos de él, y le escribió un mensaje para así ya estar en contacto y coordinar las clases. No tenía idea de cómo enseñar, podría pedirle consejos a su hermana Ruri, que ya estaba en la universidad, pero como Stan parecía ya manejarse con el idioma, no sería tan difícil, y con intentarlo no perdía nada, no se ofendería si él la "echaba" y buscaba a alguien más competente.

Una vez que terminaron todo, ya se estaba poniendo el sol, y Senku y Kohaku se llamaron por teléfono para encontrarse directamente en la salida. Byakuya se había ido, así como todos los amigos del científico, así que quedaron solos. Cuando se encontraron, decidieron volver caminando, aunque los dos se quedaron en silencio al principio. De pronto, Kohaku sintió un contacto tímido y cálido en su mano, y al mirar, vio que Senku había rozado su mano contra la de ella, como inseguro de si tomarle la mano o no. Dejando de estar tan a la defensiva, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y pudo ver una mínima sonrisa en

su rostro, y cómo el peliverde se relajó inmediatamente. Quizás tendría que ser más paciente con él, era claro como el agua que el romance no era lo suyo, pero igualmente se sentía querida por él, aunque todavía no de la forma que esperaba. Ya que ambos estaban de mejor humor ahora, aprovechó para contarle la novedad.

\- Senku...quiero contarte de una oportunidad de trabajo que tuve hoy. Es temporal, y aunque no es mi estilo, era demasiado buena para rechazar, es un dinero que tardaría muchos meses en ganar de otra forma.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Vas a ser asistente de algún científico? No se me ocurre otro trabajo que pueda salir de una feria de ciencias.

\- No, es enseñar japonés.

\- ¿Qué? –La miró muy sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

\- Un mes de clases diarias, una hora. Y demasiado bien pago.

\- El único extranjero que vi hoy es el Dr. Xeno, y no creo que haya sido él, no después de tratarte de "niña".

\- Bueno...hoy me enteré que alguien que conocimos en realidad es amigo suyo, y es a quién le daré las clases, pero no, no me recomendó Xeno. Es Stan.

\- ¿Stan? Creo que me suena ¿Quién es...? –Los ojos de Senku se abrieron al recordar por su cuenta el hombre que tenía dicho nombre, e inmediatamente su ceño se frunció, así como apretó los labios. Ese hombre le había dejado muy malos recuerdos, y contaba con no volverlo a ver nunca más– ¿Y qué demonios hacía ese tipo aquí hoy? ¿Cómo llegaron a eso?

\- Ya te dije, es amigo del Dr. Xeno, él lo invitó. Le conté de mi entrenamiento, y que trabajo para pagar las clases, y ahí fue que me ofreció esto. Parece que quiere mejorar su japonés para trabajar aquí una temporada, y creo que fue su forma de pensar en ayudarnos mutuamente.

A pesar de que todas las alarmas en su cabeza se encendieron, Senku respiró hondo y se contuvo, optando por escuchar sus razones primero.

\- Creo que no necesito recordarte que ese hombre no tenía intenciones nada inocentes contigo la otra noche. ¿Aun así piensas hacerlo?

\- Senku, me va a pagar dos mil dólares –Vio como los ojos del joven se dispararon al escuchar esa cifra– Y creo que no necesito recordarte que soy muy fuerte, y he vencido a más de un hombre en mi vida. Pero no creo que sea necesario, siempre que se me insinuó y yo lo detuve, no siguió insistiendo. Ya sé que te cayó mal, y es un seductor compulsivo, pero no me parece una mala persona, es lo que siento. Incluso me preguntó si vine aquí con mi novio, porque recordó que yo le dije que estaba con alguien en la fiesta.

\- ¿Y tú qué le respondiste?

\- Que no tengo novio, pero que estoy saliendo contigo. –Sin proponérselo, había planteado el tema que rondaba en su cabeza– Porque... estamos saliendo juntos, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, o al menos creo que todo lo que estamos haciendo y lo que sentimos entra en esa categoría. No estoy pensando en ponerle un título tan pronto, leona, tampoco le veo la necesidad. Las relaciones románticas no son lo mío, eres la primera chica con la que salgo, perdona si no cumplo tus expectativas.

\- No, no lo decía de esa forma. Me gustas, y lo paso muy bien contigo, desde caminar así a...bueno, se entiende.

\- Lo mismo digo –Suspiró– No te voy a mentir, no me gusta para nada que estés cerca de ese tipo, pero entiendo que lo haces por el dinero, y que eres una inocente sin remedio. Demonios, si no me cayera tan mal, yo mismo habría aceptado esa oferta, diez billones por ciento seguro. Agradezco que me lo hayas dicho, y como dijiste que puedo confiar en ti, eso haré.

\- Gracias, Senku. ¿Vamos a comer a algún lado? Los dos tenemos para festejar.

\- En eso estamos de acuerdo, vamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaas! No pudimos resistirnos, Dr. Xeno y Stan están pisando fuerte, y robando corazones a doquier.... y aunque no sepamos mucho de ellos, hay lugar para la creatividad, en especial en un AU, ¿no? jaja. MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS por su continuo apoyo, y nos hacen estallar de amor y de risa con sus conclusiones y comentarios, sigan así por favoooor! Las/los amamos! Hasta el próximo capítulo!!


	8. Chapter 8

Era lunes, y ese día comenzaban las clases de japonés que Kohaku había acordado con Stan. Estaba un poco nerviosa, en parte porque no tenía experiencia en enseñarle a nadie, y por otro lado porque no sabía qué esperar de él, seguía pensando que ese plan era una excusa para seducirla. Pero no perdía nada con ver qué pasaba, el dinero era demasiado útil para ella como para rechazarlo, y confiaba en que él la respetaría, y sino simplemente lo detendría usando la fuerza, tal como le había dicho a Senku.

Habían quedado en que él la pasaba a buscar, aunque no sabía exactamente cómo iba a ir. Pero su duda fue rápidamente resuelta, porque cuando salió de la escuela, fue demasiado obvio el murmullo de sus compañeras de clase, que se preguntaban emocionadas y curiosas qué hacía semejante hombre esperando ahí. Cuando lo vio, Kohaku comenzó a arrepentirse inmediatamente de aceptar la propuesta: Ahí estaba él, vestido de camisa, jean, y una campera de cuero encima, apoyado en una moto negra, fumando un cigarro. Demasiado cliché, era la portada de una revista, pero real. No podía negar que era un hombre muy atractivo, con su apariencia tan occidental, el cuerpo esbelto pero musculoso, el pelo rubio tirado para atrás, salvo ese mechón ancho que cruzaba su frente, esos ojos azules poblados de infinitas y largas pestañas, y sus labios voluptuosos. Era un muñeco, más que un hombre, tenía que estar en una estantería de alguna juguetería, y no ahí. A ella no le importaba tanto su increíble apariencia, pero se irritó mucho al ver cómo sus compañeras se babeaban sin disimulo.

Cuando Stan la saludó con la mano todavía a lo lejos, y Kohaku se le acercó, las chicas presentes soltaron un grito de sorpresa, no lo podían creer. ¿De verdad ese adonis estaba esperándola a ella? ¿A Kohaku, la chica menos femenina y romántica de toda la escuela? Sí, era hermosa, nadie podía negarlo, pero también pensaban que era un desperdicio, porque su actitud no concordaba para nada con esa cara y ese envidiable cuerpo que tenía. La envidia y el chismorreo se propagaron al instante, pero la rubia ignoró olímpicamente todo, y saludó a Stan de la forma más discreta y austera que pudo, para no darles qué hablar. Aunque claro, unos segundos después se iba a subir a su moto, y ponerse un casco que él le dio, eso no ayudó para nada.

Cuando Stan frenó la moto y le pidió que Kohaku se bajara, estaban frente a la puerta de un gran edificio moderno, aparentemente lujoso. La rubia pensó que podía ser un hotel, pero se dio cuenta que no, que era un departamento. Subieron unos pisos por el ascensor, y cuando abrió la puerta de la vivienda, Kohaku no pudo evitar un jadeo de sorpresa: Era enorme, tan moderno como la fachada del edifico que lo contenía, y tenía un aire más bien occidental, muy apropiado para él. Ahora entendía por qué no le había parecido una cifra alta el pago por las clases, ese lugar de seguro era costoso. Pero el encanto se rompió rápidamente, cuando sintió el aire viciado por el olor a cigarrillo, que le hizo fruncir la nariz. Se aclaró la garganta, conteniéndose de toser.

\- Puedes pasar, bienvenida. No es necesario que te quites los zapatos, pero puedes hacerlo si quieres.

\- Sí, gracias –Fiel a sus costumbres, se los sacó igual, además el piso se veía impoluto– Wow, es enorme…y muy bonito. ¿Es tuyo?

\- No, lo alquilo. No me gustan los hoteles, salvo para viajes cortos, y como ya estoy aquí hace varios meses, y planeo quedarme un tiempo más, me pareció mejor alquilarlo, parece más un hogar así, y no un lugar de prestado –"Y porque no puedes fumar tanto en un hotel", pensó Kohaku.

\- Ah, perdona, es de mala educación mirar tanto. Pero es que realmente me sorprendió, aunque puedo imaginarte totalmente en él.

\- Acomódate tranquila, en unos minutos empezamos, voy a preparar algo para tomar. ¿Té, café, agua?

\- Mmm, té está bien. ¿Puedo…abrir la ventana? Me gusta el aire fresco –Mentira, bueno, no del todo… pero necesitaba urgentemente respirar aire puro, no podía creer que él no lo sintiera.

\- Claro, adelante, hay un buen balcón ahí.

Un momento después, Stan llevó consigo una bandeja en las manos, con el té para ella, un café para él, y unas galletas para acompañar. La apoyó en la mesa del comedor, pero cuando vio la cara dudosa de ella, sonrió burlonamente.

\- ¿Todo bien? Puedes entrar, así empezamos. Aunque se nota que quieres comentarme algo, y no te animas.

\- ¡Perdón! –Juntó sus palmas por delante de su cabeza, y cerró los ojos–No quiero ser grosera, pero hay demasiado olor a cigarrillo, y no estoy acostumbrada, no me gusta para nada. ¿Podemos…hacer la clase aquí fuera?

Stan sonrió, y le dio una última bocanada a su cigarrillo, antes de apagarlo en uno de los tantos ceniceros que "decoraban" su casa– Sí, no hay problema. Disculpa si te incomoda, estoy tan acostumbrado que no lo siento.

\- Sí, lo noté –murmuró.

El balcón tenía una mesa del tamaño de un escritorio, y un par de sillas, así que era ideal. El estadounidense volvió un minuto después con un cuaderno grande y unas lapiceras, además de volver a transportar la bandeja con la merienda.

\- Bueno, comencemos.

\- Oh…sí, claro.

Kohaku no se esperaba que fuese tan concreto, pero la alivió un poco. Hicieron un repaso general y básico, para comprobar el entendimiento de las bases del idioma de él, y luego de varias correcciones, practicaron algunas conversaciones básicas. Stan tenía una buena base, entendía muy bien, pero su pronunciación era poco clara por momentos, aunque entendía que el inglés era un idioma bastante diferente en ese aspecto. Por lo que decidieron hacer más foco en eso. Cuando terminaron, Stan le dio un sobre con la paga de las clases de toda la semana. Luego de agradecerle por la clase, agarró los cascos, y le dijo que podía llevarla al trabajo, o a donde quisiera. Viendo la hora, se decantó por ir directo al trabajo, era un poco temprano, pero ya se había hecho la idea de que iba a ir directamente, por las dudas.

Los días siguientes, se organizaron de la misma manera, sólo que para sorpresa de Kohaku, la casa ya no olía a cigarrillo, así como tampoco la ropa de él. Ella le preguntó por eso, y Stan le respondió que no había dejado de fumar, sólo que se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo afuera, para no incomodarla. A la rubia le sorprendió esa gran consideración, aunque se sintió un poco culpable de obligarlo a cambiar sus hábitos por ella. Lo que le resultó curioso, aunque en el fondo muy agradecida, era que Stan entraba en un modo muy correcto y profesional en cuanto empezaban las clases, era como si tuviera un botón de encendido con el modo disciplina. Eso calmó los nervios de Kohaku con respecto a sus intentos de seducción.

Para que Senku no se sintiera inseguro o celoso, decidió contarle brevemente sobre eso, y realmente parecía mucho más tranquilo al respecto, y no le hizo ningún planteo. Habían acordado verse un par de veces a la semana mientras durara ese mes especial, pero Kohaku estaba tan ocupada entre la escuela, el entrenamiento, y ahora sus dos trabajos, que no tenían mucho tiempo para compartir en sus encuentros, y siempre tenía que ser de noche, después que Kohaku salía del trabajo, u ocasionalmente en sus días libres. No siempre podían pasar la noche juntos, pero de todas maneras lo disfrutaban, relajadamente, y su relación se iba fortaleciendo día a día, en especial después de esa charla que tuvieron a la salida de la feria de ciencias.

A principios de la tercera semana, Kohaku seguía pensando en el misterio que le resultaba Stan. Había resultado un hombre bastante agradable, y ella ya no consideraba esa fama de mujeriego que tanto le había advertido Mozu bromeando en el trabajo. Aunque era muy escueto y tranquilo, más de una vez, en los breves momentos antes o después de las clases, la rubia notó que él la miraba con bastante intensidad, y cuando hacían contacto visual, él no corría la mirada, sino que le sonreía un tanto seductoramente, lo cual la incomodaba un poco, pero no pasaba de eso. O quizás no era una mirada con esa intención, pero la belleza de ese hombre no ayudaba para pensar otra cosa, podía estar hablando del clima, y daba la apariencia de estar proponiendo algo bastante menos inocente. Un día, ella no resistió la curiosidad, y quiso sacarse una duda que la carcomía.

\- Oye, Stan… ¿puedo preguntarte a qué te dedicas?

\- Soy instructor de tiro.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¿De verdad? –Menuda sorpresa, no daba esa apariencia ni por casualidad, pensaba que era todo modelaje, quizás actuación.

\- No tiene sentido mentirte. Sí, tengo entrenamiento militar, pero desde que mis superiores valoraron mi puntería, me derivaron a ese trabajo. Policía, detectives, seguridad privada, lo que sea.

\- Qué interesante. No te hacía esa imagen para nada. Pero ahora entiendo por qué me parecías tan disciplinado, ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido.

\- ¿Y a qué te pensabas que me dedicaba? –Le sonrió de costado, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Bueno, pensé que eras sólo modelo.

\- Hmmm, ¿cómo sabías que trabajé de modelo?

\- Oh...es que… te vi en una revista, una publicidad en la que aparecías con mi amigo Mozu.

\- Ya veo. Creo que sé a la que te refieres. Así que me viste en ropa interior. ¿Te gustó?

\- ¡¿EH?! –¡Qué directo! Se sonrojó intensamente, ahí volvió Mr. Seductor nuevamente, y con qué descaro– No pienso contestarte eso, es incómodo.

Stan soltó una risa libre y divertida, no como las suaves y contenidas que se le solían escuchar.

\- Tranquila, era una broma. Aunque cuando quieras, aquí tienes el modelo original, en carne y hueso.

\- Gracias, pero paso. No puedo bajar la guardia contigo, parece.

\- No veo el problema. ¿Te avergüenza admitir que me encuentras atractivo? A mí me pareces muy bella, e interesante. Sólo estoy apreciándote.

\- Bueno, hazlo en silencio entonces. Además, sabes que estoy saliendo con Senku, y es algo serio para mí.

\- Sí, lo sé. Y como sabes, lo estoy respetando.

Stan no podía hacer nada con eso, pero encontraba fascinante a esa joven fuerte y enérgica de lengua tan afilada. Lamentaba que estuviese con ese alfeñique científico, no entendía qué veía en él, pero tuvo que contenerse, aunque cada vez le costaba más hacerlo. Hacía tiempo que no conocía una mujer que le interesara tanto, y ella era la primera que resistía sus encantos, o que más bien los rechazaba abiertamente, lo cual encontraba muy divertido. Pero con los días y la confianza que crecía entre ellos, también lo hacía su interés, hasta que se dio cuenta que esperaba esas clases casi con expectativa. No podía seguir así, o se convertiría en un problema, sobre todo porque no iba a quedarse en Japón indefinidamente.

Una noche de esa semana, Byakuya y Senku fueron a cenar al restaurante de ramen, y a los pocos minutos de ser recibidos y hacer su pedido, llegaron dos personas más, y a Kohaku se le quedó la voz atorada en la garganta al momento de saludar cuando vio quiénes eran: Dr. Xeno y Stan. El científico saludó educadamente a su alumna, sin hacer un alboroto, al parecer no fue una sorpresa verla trabajar allí, mientras que Stan le obsequió una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes, haciendo que cayera la comida de los palillos de más de un cliente cuando el rubio entró en su campo de visión. Pero el grito de sorpresa que se oyó con claridad fue de Byakuya, que vio a su colega científico cuando se acercaba a la barra donde se iba a sentar, a unos metros de él y Senku.

\- ¡Xeno! ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa!

\- ¿Byakuya? Tanto tiempo. Senku –asintió en su dirección, y el peliverde le contestó de igual manera. Te presento a Stanley, un amigo de mi país.

\- Un gusto, y él es mi hijo Senku

\- Sí, nos hemos conocido, aunque no presentado oficialmente.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! Cuántas coincidencias, el mundo es un pañuelo. Xeno, me enteré por Senku que estás trabajando de coordinador de ciencias en una escuela secundaria, la de Kohaku-chan, de hecho.

\- Sí, es sólo temporal. Estoy en un proyecto con JAXA, porque soy uno de los pocos en la NASA que tiene un nivel de japonés como para no necesitar un traductor, y era interesante la propuesta. En paralelo, me ofrecieron el puesto en esa escuela, pero sólo será hasta fin de año.

\- Ya veo. Y me dijo Senku que le ofreciste una beca para estudiar y trabajar en la NASA, ¿eh? Eso es increíble, pero no trates de robarme a mi hijo, suficiente con que te admira desde pequeño y fuiste su mentor – bromeó Byakuya.

\- No me interesa particularmente trabajar con niños, pero tu hijo es una excepción, y lo demostró haciendo ese cohete, creo que tiene mucho potencial, y ciertamente es muy elegante.

\- ¡Así es! Estoy muy orgulloso de mi hijo, quién diría que seguiría mis pasos…aunque más bien creo que ya me superó y lo hará ampliamente más adelante. Si es lo que él quiere, entonces te lo confío, Xeno.

\- Así que tú hiciste el contacto para que tu hijo y Xeno se conocieran, ya me parecía que era inusual que él se interesara por ayudar a un niño –Stan intercedió, palmeando el hombro de su compatriota con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Aaah, no. Senku siempre fue chico increíble y lo hizo todo por su cuenta, me enteré más tarde, yo ya estaba entrenando para ser astronauta para ese entonces, en Estados Unidos.

\- ¿Estados Unidos? -preguntó Kohaku, que escuchaba interesada- ¿No era que usted fue al espacio en el Soyuz, que es ruso?

\- Sí, bueno, Estados Unidos y Rusia trabajan codo a codo en la Estación Espacial Internacional, no es extraño. JAXA, la agencia japonesa de exploración aeroespacial, tiene una sede llamada "Centro espacial Tsukuba", que se encuentra en la prefectura de Ibaraki. Los astronautas que van a formar parte de la Estación Espacial Internacional son entrenados ahí, y la otra parte del entrenamiento se hace en el "Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson", en Texas. Ahí es donde conocí a Xeno, que ya era científico de la NASA, aunque él era muy joven.

\- Ooh, ya veo. Así que ustedes se conocen hace casi diez años.

\- Sí, y siempre que veía a Xeno me hacía acordar a mi hijo, la misma pasión por la ciencia y la ambición de llegar lejos. Y no puedo explicarte la emoción que sentí cuando me enteré que él iba a ayudarlo personalmente con sus investigaciones científicas de los cohetes, aunque todo de forma virtual, claro. Lo único palpable fue cómo me vació los bolsillos comprando todo el equipamiento para sus experimentos, pero estaba feliz de hacerlo.

\- Entonces empieza a ahorrar nuevamente, Byakuya. Aunque creo que Senku ya tiene edad para colaborar, no es como entonces.

\- Haré lo que sea necesario por mi hijo, no te preocupes. ¿Y de cuánto tiempo estás pensando que sea la beca?

\- No más de un año. Si bien el chico es prometedor, no tiene los estudios universitarios necesarios todavía. Pero será una buena experiencia, y estoy seguro que, si todo va bien y se decide a continuar sus estudios científicos superiores, no faltará oportunidad en el futuro.

\- Me encanta cómo suena. Aunque será difícil estar lejos de Senku otra vez, pero tendré que aguantarme. ¿Y tú, Stanley, también eres del mundo científico?

\- No, para nada. Me dedico más bien al mundo de la armería, entre otras cosas. Pero gracias a Xeno he aprendido una o dos cosas muy interesantes. Así que, si quieren hablar de los viejos tiempos, te cedo mi lugar así lo hacen tranquilos. Sólo lo invité aquí para desenterrarlo de su casa, yo vine a probar el famoso ramen de donde trabaja Kohaku –y le guiñó un ojo a la rubia, que le ofreció una breve sonrisa, un poco incómoda por la mirada de reojo que le dio Byakuya.

\- Así que conoces a Kohaku-chan también –hizo un sutil énfasis en el "chan", y miró rápidamente a Senku, cuyo ceño se había fruncido sutilmente– Pero si conociste a Senku, no es raro que la conozcas a ella, ya sabes –y le sonrió significativamente.

\- Kohaku es alumna de mi escuela, y si mal no recuerdo dijo que no le interesaba la ciencia –acotó Xeno– pero la encontré contigo en la feria, Senku, aunque tu escuela y la mía eran rivales. ¿Son amigos?

\- Sí, somos amigos.

Cuando Senku dio esa respuesta cortante, se dieron diversas reacciones. Xeno asintió sin mucho interés, sólo por cortesía, y Byakuya abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido, pero sin cuestionar a su hijo. Kohaku frunció los labios mientras miraba al piso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Stan, que luego entrecerró los ojos y le dedicó a Senku una mirada muy afilada y seria. Se alcanzó a escuchar una suave risa de fondo, que provino de Mozu, que justo había escuchado esa parte de la conversación, pero se apuró en convertirla en un carraspeo, para disimular. Pero como vio que el aire se había tensado repentinamente, decidió dar el tiro de gracia.

\- Hola a todos, y bienvenidos. Perdonen la interrupción, pero no puedo dejar de notar que se conocen entre sí. Kohaku, tómate un descanso, y hablen tranquilos, yo te cubro.

\- No es necesario, Mozu, yo…

\- No, no…se nota que es una ocasión muy especial. No te preocupes. Ve, siéntate allí –señaló el asiento vacío que quedaba justo entre Senku y Stan– Tampoco cenaste todavía, ¿cierto? Así que relájate, te traigo un bowl de ramen para que comas con tus amigos.

Incómodo. Muy incómodo. Esa era la única palabra y la más perfecta para describir la situación en la que de pronto se encontraron.

\- Bien, como parece que ellos tres se conocen, ¿qué te parece si me cuentas de tu experiencia espacial, Byakuya?

\- Hmmm, sí, con gusto.

Byakuya percibió cómo pareció descender la temperatura varios grados alrededor suyo, en especial la mirada glacial y terriblemente seria con la que Stanley miraba a su hijo. No tenía idea la relación que había entre ellos, pero no parecía ser una amistosa, en especial desde que Senku sólo dijo que Kohaku era su amiga. Sabía que su hijo no era romántico ni delicado con las mujeres, pero la forma en que lo dijo, estaba seguro por la cara de Kohaku que también fue una poco grata sorpresa para ella que no diga que eran pareja. Aunque le parecía raro que la cara de ese hombre cambiara a una más hostil en cuánto escuchó eso, si estuviera seduciendo a Kohaku-chan, más bien se alegraría, o eso sería lo lógico. Pero no podía meterse, así que se levantó y se fue a sentar al otro lado de la alargada mesa, junto a Xeno.

Kohaku se sentó entre ellos, sumamente tensa, y fue eterno el silencio que los envolvió durante un minuto, ya que los dos hombres a su alrededor tampoco hicieron ademán de iniciar la conversación. Fue tan evidente el mal momento que estaban pasando, que Mozu volvió a intervenir, para romper el hielo.

\- ¿Cómo van las clases de japonés, Stan? Kohaku me contó que la contrataste como profesora.

\- Bien, estoy satisfecho –Aunque su expresión seguía muy seria, se suavizó un poco cuando la miró a ella– Ya pulimos varios errores que tenía en mi nivel básico, y estamos practicando vocabulario más asociado a mi profesión. Aunque me siento un poco mal, la estoy haciendo estudiar, porque no tiene idea de esas cosas.

\- Con lo excesivamente generoso que estás siendo con la paga, lo menos que puedo hacer es prepararme. Es interesante, aunque no vaya a ser algo que sea de utilidad en mi vida. Soy más de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, que de las armas a larga distancia. Aunque también he practicado kendo, así que hasta las espadas estoy familiarizada. Pero no más.

\- Puedo darte unas clases, cuando quieras. Nunca está de más afinar la puntería, aunque sean distintas disciplinas, está todo relacionado. Es el control de tu cuerpo y la respiración.

\- Detrás de esa cara tan bonita se encuentra alguien letal, ¿no te parece, Kohaku? Que las apariencias no te engañen, se hace respetar, aunque fuera de eso es uno de los hombres más agradables que conozco. Aunque fuma tanto que es una lástima, no envidio el aire que debe tener su casa.

\- Sólo el primer día que le di clases, es verdad que apestaba a cigarro. Pero no volvió a suceder, desde entonces, y no lo he visto fumar.

\- Ooooh, ¿así que te estás conteniendo de fumar por ella? Qué caballero, considéralo un honor, Kohaku. Aunque este zorro puede perder el pelo, pero no las mañas.

\- Ya basta, Mozu, lo dices como si me conocieras de verdad.

\- Oye, oye…qué serio te has puesto, ¿a qué viene ese mal humor? Voy a traerte nuestro mejor ramen, vas a ver cómo te saca una sonrisa. Cuando tienes esa cara das un poco de miedo, Stan, ahuyentarás a las damas, aunque Kohaku no es una chica que puedas intimidar fácilmente, créeme.

\- Mozu, creo que los cocineros te están llamando –Señaló Kohaku. Era mentira, pero con la mirada que le dedicó bastó para hacerle entender que era hora que se callara.

Como era de esperar, la espera de la comida fueron los minutos más largos de sus vidas, mientras que por otro lado Byakuya y Xeno compartían sus anécdotas, totalmente ajenos del aura pesada que tenían a pocos metros.

\- Salgo a fumar, discúlpame un momento, Kohaku –dijo Stan, todavía con un semblante serio.

Pero Senku tampoco estaba con una cara amigable, así que el intento de conversación dependía enteramente de Kohaku, que cada minuto se ponía más incómoda. Ya había hecho un poco las paces con la cuestión de que Senku no quisiera admitir públicamente que salían, aunque seguía sin entender cuál era el problema en decir que salían juntos, ya no eran unos niños. Pero ver la cara de sorpresa de Byakuya, y la reacción de Stan, la puso más nerviosa de lo que podía controlar. Así que se quedó callada, pensando que mejor que intentar forzar una conversación amistosa. Simplemente no podía haber salido peor. Cuando Mozu trajo los bowls de ramen para todos, llamó a Stan que estaba todavía fumando, y se fue a seguir atendiendo. Ahora seguían callados, pero por lo menos tenían la excusa de entretenerse con la comida. Después de observar el plato con curiosidad, Stan atrapó hábilmente los fideos con los palillos, mientras tomaba un poco del caldo con la cuchara. Sus cejas se levantaron instantáneamente al probarlo, y la comisura de sus labios se elevó. Suspirando relajada, Kohaku rompió el hielo.

\- ¿Está bueno? ¿No habías probado el ramen hasta ahora?

\- Sí, muy interesante el sabor, me agrada. No tuve la oportunidad, y me gusta cocinar mi propia comida, así que es la primera vez que pruebo este plato.

\- ¡Ja! Es de lo más rico de la comida japonesa, me alegro que te guste. No sabía que cocinabas, aunque supongo que es lógico que, si vives solo, tienes que aprender a cocinar.

\- No cocino sólo para alimentarme, disfruto de hacerlo. A ti también te gusta mucho, parece.

\- Sí, es de mis comidas favoritas, y eso que trabajo aquí y lo como seguido durante mi turno de trabajo, aunque claro que no es lo único. También es el plato favorito de Senku, y de su papá –Trató de incluir amigablemente a la conversación al peliverde, pero este sólo hizo una mueca, no parecía con ánimos de conversar.

\- Estoy más acostumbrado a la comida occidental, pero esto no está nada mal, tendré que felicitar a Mozu después, y creo que su padre es el cocinero.

\- Sí, así es. También llevamos a domicilio, así que puedes pedirle a Mozu, es el que suele encargarse de las entregas normalmente.

\- Gracias, puede que lo haga.

Unos minutos después, ya habían terminado los tres de comer, y Kohaku tenía que volver a trabajar, además de que quería desesperadamente huir de esa situación, aunque se sentía mal por Senku y Stan. Así que se levantó, y les dijo que iba a llevarse los bowls a la cocina, dejándolos solos. Senku sacó su teléfono, y se puso a revisarlo, cuando notó que Stan lo miraba fijamente, y era imposible ignorarlo. Se encontró con unos helados ojos azules, que se clavaron en los suyos de tal forma que le hizo acordar al águila, animal representante del país de dónde venía.

\- Seré directo, creo que lo apreciarás –Le dijo el rubio, bajando el tono de voz, lo cual lo hacía sonar más amenazante, ahora que no sonreía ni un milímetro– No sé si te das cuenta de lo que haces, o qué tan en serio vas con Kohaku, pero si no te decides de una vez, lo haré yo.

\- ¿Perdón? –Senku levantó la ceja.

\- Si no puedes admitir que están saliendo juntos, entonces no voy a considerarte, no tengo que respetar la "relación" que tienen, aunque según tus propias palabras, son sólo amigos. Me gusta Kohaku –hizo una pausa para que el joven procese sus palabras– Y quisiera conocerla mucho más…sin límites. Estaba siendo respetuoso, pero no voy a perder el tiempo, y no sé si no lo ves, o no te importa, pero la estás lastimando, y parece que hasta tu padre se sorprendió, no creas que no lo vi. Estás avisado, te daré una semana.

\- ¿Y quién demonios te crees que eres para poner plazos en mi vida?

\- No te los estoy poniendo a ti, te estoy avisando que mi paciencia se agotará para ese entonces, y dejaré de contenerme. Si no estás decidido a estar con Kohaku seriamente, lo lamento por ti, pero entonces ya será una decisión de ella con quién quiera estar. Y créeme que no le faltarán motivos para considerarme, tengo mucho que ofrecerle, y las mujeres aprecian a un hombre seguro, en lugar de a un niño cobarde. Así que piénsalo, ya que parece que eres tan inteligente. Hasta luego.

Sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió a Xeno, y como vio que ya había terminado de comer, le dijo que iba a fumar afuera, que lo esperaba un rato para llevarlo de vuelta a la casa. Se despidió de Mozu y de Kohaku, y le dedicó una última mirada glacial a Senku antes de retirarse. A los pocos minutos, Xeno y Byakuya se despidieron con un apretón de manos, y Senku esperó a que se fueran, para decirle a su padre de volverse ellos a su casa también. Las últimas palabras de Stan lo habían puesto aun de peor humor, y no tenía ganas de hablar con más nadie.

Unos días después, Kohaku salió de la escuela a la tarde, y miró preocupada el cielo: Estaba nublado, pero se veían unos nubarrones muy oscuros, típicos de una gran tormenta. La buena noticia es que ese día no tenía que trabajar, casualmente, así que no se mojaría tanto. Pensó en mandarle un mensaje a Stan para cancelar la clase, pero justo entonces escuchó el sonido de un arranque de motor, y cuando levantó la vista, lo vio ahí, ya esperándola.

\- ¡Stan! Estaba por escribirte…iba a cancelarte, porque parece que va a llover, pero ya estás aquí.

\- Es un poco de agua, tampoco es ácido. Si nos apuramos llegaremos bien, no te preocupes, después te llevo de vuelta en cuanto pare.

Las primeras gotas cayeron unos minutos después, y en pocos segundos comenzó a llover intensamente. Por suerte ya estaban muy cerca, pero no pudieron evitar empaparse desde que bajaron de la moto, hasta meterse en el departamento. Kohaku no podía creer que en tan pocos segundos se hubieran mojado tanto, prácticamente goteaban los dos. Apenas entraron a la casa, se sacaron los zapatos húmedos, y Stan le dijo que fuera al baño, que le iba a alcanzar una muda de ropa para que pudiera secar la suya. Él se cambió en su cuarto, y le prestó a ella una camisa y un short, que sin embargo le quedaba largo como una bermuda, y la camisa le llegaba a las rodillas, era una imagen muy graciosa y adorable, parecía una niña con la ropa de sus padres.

Como Stan tenía el pelo medianamente corto, enseguida se lo secó, y llevó otra toalla para la rubia, que lo tenía todo llovido sobre la cara, ahora que se lo había soltado. Cuando ella estiró la mano para tomarla, él la esquivó, y se arrodilló detrás de ella para secarle el pelo.

\- No, déjame, yo te lo seco.

\- Oh, vamos, puedo hacerlo sola.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no quiero que te resfríes por mi culpa. Yo puedo hacerlo mejor, y ya vas a ver que te relajará.

Tal como dijo, se puso a secarle el pelo minuciosamente, y cuando masajeó su cuero cabelludo, Kohaku terminó cerrando los ojos, realmente relajada. Stan tenía manos grandes y fuertes, y nunca nadie antes le había secado el pelo desde que era chica. Sonrió al recordar que en una situación similar con Senku, él le había arrojado la toalla directamente. Bueno, eran dos estilos de hombres distintos, y el estadounidense tenía claramente más experiencia y delicadeza en su trato con las mujeres, no por nada tenía tanta fama de galán. Pero era muy correcto, y realmente la sorprendió que lo fuera, ya se esperaba que esas clases fueran muy incómodas, ignorando y rechazando sus continuos intentos de seducción. Quizás realmente le había ofrecido ese trabajo para ayudarla, y no con segundas intenciones. Decidió sincerarse y decírselo.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que me equivoqué contigo

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Por qué?

\- Como siempre te me estabas insinuando, pensaba que ibas a intentar hacer algo conmigo durante estas clases, que eran una excusa para eso.

\- No me gusta mezclar lo profesional con lo personal, hice un contrato de trabajo contigo. Pero no te confundas –su mirada cambió, y ahora la miraba fijamente, serio.

\- ¿Con qué?

\- Eso no quita que me gustas.

\- Oh –Se lo esperaba, pero aun así se sonrojó, nerviosa por la directa declaración. Bueno, ella fue a la boca del lobo, no podía quejarse– pero yo...

\- Y no digo sólo porque eres una belleza y me atraes físicamente, me gustas tú. Y se lo dije al chico con el que sales.

\- ¡¿A Senku?! ¿Cuándo? –¡¿Cómo?! Su mandíbula cayó ampliamente, no podía siquiera imaginarse la situación.

\- Anoche, en tu trabajo, cuando te fuiste a la cocina. No sé qué tan serio es con respecto a ti, pero ya van varias veces que sólo te llama "amiga" y no admite que salen juntos, y creo que ya están saliendo hace más de un mes. No lo entiendo, y vi en tu cara que a ti también te molesta, y te lastima.

\- Sí, pero entiendo que él es más tímido, y necesita más tiempo.

\- Yo no, no soy un niño, y no me avergüenzo de que me guste alguien. Él es el primer hombre con el que estuviste íntimamente, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Eso es muy personal –¿Cómo podía preguntar así de fácil algo tan incómodo?

\- Lo es, pero no sabes lo que es estar con un hombre con más experiencia, y que no se contiene. No te preocupes, no pienso tocarte, no encuentro placer en forzar a alguien. Pero si algún día cambias de opinión, con una palabra o un gesto tuyo me alcanzará para hacerlo. No te estoy presionando a nada, no hablemos más del tema. ¿Podemos empezar con la clase?

\- Sí…claro –Kohaku no podía creer lo rápido que Stan se ponía en modo profesional, la desencajaba, ella ciertamente no podía, pero tuvo que respirar hondo y contener sus pensamientos, y demostrar que se tomaba en serio ese trabajo.

Poco más de una hora después, terminaron de estudiar, pero el sonido de la lluvia era más intenso que cuando habían llegado, parecía que se estaba cayendo el cielo.

\- No puedes volverte así, lamentablemente no tengo coche, y es peligroso andar en moto con este tiempo, además que nos volveríamos a empapar. Quédate hasta que pare, y ahí te llevaré, aunque sea tarde, no me molesta. Pero no puedo permitir que te resfríes.

\- Mmm, de acuerdo. Si no te molesta, voy a ponerme a estudiar.

\- Para nada, hazlo. Te dejo tranquila aquí, cualquier cosa me llamas.

Un par de horas pasaron, e impresionantemente la lluvia no amainaba, o lo hacía por breves momentos, sólo para volver a estallar, cuando Kohaku pensaba que podía aprovechar para irse. Oyó sonidos en la cocina, Stan parecía estar cocinando, y un rato después comenzó a llegarle un delicioso aroma que le abrió el apetito. Trató de concentrarse en la lectura, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, ya que su estómago empezaba a rugir. Justo cuando se iba a parar a ofrecerle su ayuda, Stan apareció llevando dos platos que se veían increíbles, e hizo un segundo viaje para ir a buscar los vasos y una botella de agua.

\- Aquí tienes, espero que te guste.

\- Huele increíble… ¿qué es?

\- Es un plato original mío, lo hice pensando en la fusión de la comida oriental y la occidental. Son fideos de arroz, con verduras salteadas en salsa de soja, vino blanco, miel y mostaza, una combinación un tanto agridulce, y también tiene un toque picante.

\- Se me hace agua la boca de sólo escucharlo. Así que de verdad cocinas bien, no era un farol –agarró un poco de comida con los palillos, y en cuanto la saboreó, cerró los ojos de puro placer, la combinación de ingredientes era maravillosa. Cuando los volvió a abrir, vio a Stan sonriéndole como un niño, complacido y aliviado de que le haya gustado, y ella rió– Es perfecto, me encanta. Sabes, a los ojos de las mujeres serías el esposo perfecto, entre lo atractivo y lo atento que eres, y encima cocinas, malcriarías demasiado a tu mujer.

Soltó una carcajada, divertida con su propio comentario, pero se detuvo al notar que Stan se había quedado completamente quieto, sin retrucarle nada ingenioso o provocador como solía hacer, y había agachado la cabeza. Kohaku se inclinó sobre la mesa, curiosa, porque notó que las orejas de él se habían puesto coloradas. Cuando bajó más la cabeza para buscar su mirada, él levantó los ojos hacia ella, y tenía una expresión completamente adorable, entre tímida y perturbada, y notó que estaba profundamente sonrojado. La rubia se sorprendió tanto que su boca cayó abierta, nunca lo había visto así, tan seguro que era.

\- ¿Qué, no me vas a contestar nada? No puedo creer que dejé a Stanley Snyder sin palabras.

Pero él tampoco le respondió nada, y de hecho se quedó bastante callado durante la cena, y Kohaku pensó que quizás lo había incomodado, aunque no podía imaginarse por qué. Cuando terminaron, Stan se levantó para limpiar los platos, y Kohaku estaba tan calentita y satisfecha que pronto sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Unos momentos después, sintió que el rubio le tocó el hombro, y ella abrió los ojos con pereza. Se había quedado dormida en la mesa, sin darse cuenta. Se encontró con la mirada divertida de él.

\- Sigue lloviendo, aunque menos. Pero me da lástima interrumpir tu sueño, te veías muy linda, incluso babeando mi ropa.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no me babeo! –Se sonrojó, avergonzada, y miró las mangas de la camisa, donde evidentemente había un rastro húmedo. Quería desaparecer bajo tierra.

\- No te preocupes, me alegra que te sientas tan tranquila como para dormirte así. Puedes quedarte a dormir en mi cama.

\- ¡N-no!… eso es… ¿y tú? –Ya se veía venir un intento se seducción muy atrevido, lo cual la preocupó, pero él le contestó relajado.

\- Dormiré en el sillón, por supuesto –Aunque al notar la perturbación en ella, sonrió con malicia– A menos que quieras que te acompañe, claro.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! –Contestó horrorizada, pero él soltó una risa libre.

\- Estaba bromeando. Si dudas de mí, puedes trabar la puerta, aunque preferiría que confíes en mi palabra. Ya te lo dije, no voy a tocarte, a menos que tú lo quieras. Y como es claro que no quieres, cumpliré mi palabra. ¿Te alcanza con eso?

\- Mmmm, creo que sí. Bueno, gracias, aunque me siento mal que tengas que dormir incómodo por tu culpa.

\- Es sólo una noche, y en todo caso es mi culpa que te hayas quedado atascada aquí.

El teléfono de Kohaku sonó, y se le pusieron los pelos de punta al pensar que era su hermana o su padre preguntando dónde estaba, pero no. Aunque se estremeció el doble al ver que Senku era el que la llamaba. Se puso nerviosa, sabía que no podía decirle que estaba en la casa de Stan a esa hora, o él pensaría muy mal, y quería evitar peleas innecesarias.

\- Hola, Senku…

\- Hola leona, ¿cómo estás?

\- Bien

\- ¿Sólo bien?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Segura que estás bien? Parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones. Oye…Byakuya salió, sé que está lloviendo un poco, pero me preguntaba si querías venir a casa.

\- No puedo… perdona, Senku, no puedo esta noche.

\- Ah…bueno, no me esperaba eso. Pero entiendo, no te preocupes. Bueno, suenas rara, quizás estás cansada de tanto trabajo.

\- Sí…lo siento.

\- Hablamos mañana entonces, si quieres.

\- Sí, yo te llamo.

\- Buenas noches, descansa, leona.

\- Buenas noches, Senku.

Cortó. Maldición. Se sentía horrible, aunque si bien no estaba haciendo nada malo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

\- Kohaku –Stan la llamó, y ella sacudió la cabeza, alejando sus pensamientos. – No estás haciendo nada malo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, claro que sí. Pero siento como que le estoy ocultando algo, y no me gustó…

\- Insisto, no estás haciendo nada malo. Fue una mala casualidad que lloviera tanto. Mira, quizás esto te anime otra vez.

Stan le puso delante de ella un plato con un pedazo de torta de chocolate. Lucía delicioso, parecía sacado de una tienda boutique de pasteles, bien decorado y todo.

\- Gracias, no me esperaba que hubiera postre –Tomó la cucharada que él le ofreció, y sus ojos se abrieron mucho al probarla, instantáneamente se le derritió en la boca– ¡Mmmm! Esto es delicioso. ¿Dónde la compraste?

\- No la compré, la hice yo –le sonrió, orgulloso.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Tú…tú hiciste esto? ¿Cuándo?

\- Mientras tú estudiabas. Aunque como no lleva horno, por eso no te enteraste. Es una marquise de chocolate, es mi postre favorito.

\- No puedo creerlo…Espera, ¿te pasaste la tarde cocinando? ¿Por qué?

\- No llevó mucho tiempo hacer esto, pero quise hacerlo para compensarte por hacerte perder tanto tiempo. Hice una grande, para que te lleves a tu casa, si quieres.

\- Oh…gracias. Es mucho, pero está tan deliciosa que no puedo rechazarla –rió con picardía, como una niña feliz con sus dulces.

\- Esa es la sonrisa que quería ver, misión cumplida. Bueno, disfrútala tranquila, y eres libre de ir a mi cuarto a dormir cuando termines. Perdona que te deje sola, pero quiero descansar.

\- Claro, muchas gracias, Stan.

La mañana siguiente, que era sábado, Kohaku se despertó por su cuenta, y cuando se vistió y se fue para el living, se encontró con Stan preparando el desayuno, ya estaba totalmente vestido y presentable, como si se hubiera levantado hace varias horas.

\- ¿Dormiste bien, Kohaku?

\- Sí, gracias. Nunca había dormido en una cama tan grande.

\- Ah, ya lo harás cuando vivas sola. No podrías volver a dormir en esas camas pequeñas, una vez que te acostumbras a estas. ¿Quieres desayunar?

\- Te agradezco.

Cuando terminaron, Stan le preparó la torta para llevar, y como había salido el sol por suerte, la llevó a su casa en moto. Kohaku no podía esperar para visitar a la tarde a Senku, y podía tantear si tenía un paladar dulce como ella al llevarle la torta de sorpresa. Le mandó un mensaje, preguntándole si tenía libre un rato para que pasara a visitarlo, pero él le contestó que recién al atardecer iba a poder, porque ya había quedado con su amigo Taiju. Quedaron en verse a esa hora, así que ella se organizó para entrenar unas horas en el club de la escuela, que estaba abierto hasta la tarde, pero primero tendría que ir a su casa a bañarse y cambiarse.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, Senku le envió un mensaje diciéndole que ya estaba en casa, que podía venir cuando quisiera, y ella emocionada le dijo que ya iba para allá. Cortó un buen pedazo de la torta, pero dejó la mitad para su familia. Ruri tenía que estudiar con una amiga para un importante examen, así que se había ido, y su padre también tuvo que viajar a Osaka por cuestión de trabajo por unos días, así que iba a estar sola en su casa esa noche, o tal vez podía quedarse en lo de Senku.

Cuando llegó a la casa del científico, y lo saludó con un beso en la boca, cosa que ya era normal para ambos, al menos cuando nadie los veía. Se fueron al cuarto de él, y el gato Kuro corrió a recibirla, encantado de verla.

\- Creo que te extrañaba, lo conscientes demasiado.

\- Es que es tan adorable, es más fuerte que yo –Le rascó la barbilla, y el gato negro ronroneó sonoramente, parecía un motor encendido –Mira, Senku, traje algo para merendar, si quieres.

\- Ooh, qué agasajo. Claro, voy a hacer un té. Ponte cómoda, ya vuelvo.

Unos minutos después, mientras Kohaku seguía acariciando al mimoso Kuro, Senku volvió con una bandeja, en la que había una tetera, dos tazas, y un par de platos y cucharas.

\- ¿Qué trajiste?

\- Una torta deliciosa, se te hará agua la boca, ya verás.

\- Lo mío no es lo dulce, pero confío en ti, ya que estás tan emocionada.

Kohaku sirvió las porciones, y se la dio al peliverde con una radiante sonrisa. Senku la probó, y se sorprendió de que realmente estaba buena.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, leona. ¿Dónde la compraste?

\- No la compré

\- ¿De verdad? No me lo creo… ¿acaso la hiciste tú? Así que tenías talentos culinarios ocultos, te lo tenías bien guardado.

\- Eeeh, no, tampoco la hice yo. No sé cocinar mucho, menos algo tan elaborado y sabroso como esto.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Y entonces de dónde salió?

\- La hizo Stan

\- ¿Qué…? –De pronto no le pareció tan deliciosa, más bien le sabió muy amarga– ¿Y por qué te hizo una torta?

\- Se sentía mal porque llovía mucho y nos empapamos, y me tuve que quedar un rato más…–de pronto se dio cuenta que se le había soltado la lengua, pero rezó que Senku no se haya dado cuenta. Aunque claro, estaba hablando de Senku, el joven más detallista y memorioso del mundo.

\- No coinciden las fechas…no llueve hace por lo menos una semana, salvo ayer –Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de algo– Espera… ¿ayer?

Kohaku tragó duro, y sus esperanzas de pasar desapercibida se estrellaron instantáneamente. Así que decidió ser sincera, era lo mejor, además no había hecho nada malo, como para sentirse mal.

\- Sí… fue ayer.

\- Kohaku –La realización cayó sobre él, de golpe– Cuando te llamé… ¿estabas con él?

\- Sí. Me iba a llevar a casa apenas parara la lluvia, pero la tormenta no paraba, y bueno…me quedé.

\- ¿Te quedaste? ¿En su casa, de noche, y solos? –La miró horrorizado, pensando lo peor.

\- Oh, vamos, suena peor de lo que fue. No te preocupes, se portó correctamente, no intentó nada. Y te dije que, si alguna vez lo hacía, estaba lista para golpearlo.

\- ¿Me mentiste?

\- ¿Qué…? ¡No! No te mentí para nada, ¡¿por qué piensas eso?!

\- Porque me pareció raro que estuvieras evasiva, ahora entiendo todo.

\- No, no entiendes nada. No pasó nada, Senku. Él no intentó nada conmigo, y por supuesto que yo tampoco con él. ¿No…no confías en mí? –Preguntó desilusionada.

\- Tú eres la que no entiende nada. Ese maldito…él…–no sabía si decirle de la amenaza de la confesión de la otra noche, pero no tenía opción– El gusta de ti, leona. No puedes confiar en él.

\- Sí, lo sé.

\- ¿"Lo sé"? ¿Sabes que gusta de ti?

\- Sí, me lo dijo. Pero tranquilo, dijo que no iba a tocarme siquiera, porque sabe que estamos juntos, que respeta que estoy contigo.

\- Mentira… eso es pura mierda.

\- No, no lo es. Cumplió su palabra, de verdad que no intentó nada. ¿Por qué no me crees?

\- No sé…no sé si aliviarme u ofenderme de que seas tan inocente e idiota.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

\- ¿Qué me pasa? Te quedaste a dormir en la casa de un hombre que te seduce abiertamente, me lo ocultaste, ¿y encima me preguntas qué me pasa A MÍ?

\- ¡Sí, te lo pregunto porque parece que no confiaras en mí!

\- En este momento me está resultando muy difícil hacerlo, no me lo pones fácil.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no te pongo fácil? –Levantó el tono, estaba ya muy indignada– ¡Te dije desde el principio que iba a darle clases, siempre te conté de cómo iban las clases, aunque no te interesara! Si ayer no te dije nada, es porque sabía que no te iba a gustar, y quería ahorrarme todo esto, porque no pasó NADA.

\- ¿Por qué sigues trabajando con él? Tú misma lo dijiste, te dijo que gusta de ti. ¿Cómo puedes seguir dándole clases lo más normal? –Él también levantó el tono ahora, sin poder creer que ella no lo entendiera. Realmente había caído en las redes de ese maldito.

\- ¡Porque es buena plata, te lo dije en su momento!

\- Ah, ya veo –Le contestó resentido, y escupió las siguientes palabras con veneno– Ya que te interesa tanto el pago, entonces si él te ofrece aún más plata, también te le abrirías de piernas, ¿no?

¡PAF! Kohaku le dio una cachetada tan fuerte, que resonó en todo el salón. Senku abrió mucho los ojos, aturdido, y se tocó la mejilla, que instantáneamente se puso muy roja, y le ardía.

\- ¡ERES UN CRETINO! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO, MALDITO?!

Pero Senku no pudo contestarle, todavía sorprendido por el golpe. Kohaku se levantó, entre furiosa y con lágrimas asomándole en los ojos, y tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se fue, dando un fuerte portazo. El científico se quedó ahí un momento, paralizado, hasta que Byakuya salió de la habitación, indudablemente había oído todo, aunque no fue algo difícil dado los gritos que se oyeron.

\- Senku, ¿qué sucedió?

Le vio la mejilla morada, y se quedó muy quieto. Como su hijo no le contestó nada, y bajó la mirada, fue a la cocina a buscar hielo, lo puso en una bolsa, y volvió. Con cuidado, se lo apoyó en la cara, y su hijo se estremeció por la sensación fría, pero inmediatamente apartó la bolsa de un manotazo, y se fue a su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza, y sin siquiera disculparse con su padre. Byakuya suspiró, y pensó en dejarlo tranquilo, ya después cuando se calme volvería a intentar hablar con él, y ayudarlo de alguna forma.

Kohaku comenzó a correr apenas salió de la casa de Senku, y recién se detuvo cuando se quedó sin aire varias cuadras más lejos. Temblaba de furia y de indignación, pero luego también sintió decepción y tristeza, y su vista se empañó. Qué idiota… ¿cómo se atrevió a decirle algo así? Encima que fue completamente sincera, y que de verdad no había pasado nada. ¿No le había dicho que iba a confiar en ella? Vaya confianza esa. Quizás por eso nunca admitió que salía con ella, porque parte de él no estaba seguro. Ese pensamiento la desgarró, fue muy duro apenas considerarlo, pero era lo más probable. Podía entender que él desconfíe de Stan, pero no de ella, eso tenía que alcanzarle. Pero no, no confiaba, y llegó de considerarla prácticamente como una prostituta, eso fue demasiado.

Tanta bronca y tristeza le dio, que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta enorme, y no pudo contener el estallido de lágrimas que brotó de ella. La gente la miraba, preocupada, pero no le importó. Se terminó apoyando contra la pared de un gimnasio, y se dejó caer en el piso, llorando angustiada. Pero lo que menos se esperaba, era oír una voz conocida, la primera que había escuchado ese día.

\- ¿Kohaku? –Stan se sorprendió de verla, pero más aún de verla sentada en el piso, llorando así. Tenía una bolsa de compras en la mano, acababa de salir del mercado que estaba a una cuadra de allí. Se arrodilló al lado de la joven– ¿Qué te pasó?

\- ¿Stan? –De todas las personas, él, otra vez, justo él. Pero no estaba molesta ni irritada, más bien fue un alivio verlo. Se secó las lágrimas, y respiró profundamente, para calmarse– Senku…él… entendió todo mal. Fui a verlo, y se me escapó que ayer me quedé en tu casa. Le conté todo, y que no tenía de qué preocuparse…pero no me creyó, y me dijo algo horrible. Es un cretino, no puedo creerlo. Lo quiero, me gusta mucho…pero no sólo no admite que salimos juntos, que lo puedo entender, sino que ahora realmente creo que lo hace porque no termina de confiar en mí. Tan inteligente para nada, idiota…

\- Entiendo –Una ola de ira lo recorrió, ese chico le caía cada vez peor, pero ahora encima había lastimado a Kohaku, que no había hecho nada malo, realmente– Tranquila, puedo llevarte a tu casa. Está tu familia, ¿cierto?

\- No… salieron, los dos. No van a estar en todo el fin de semana. Pero no te preocupes, puedo estar sola.

\- No, ni hablar. No puedo dejarte sola así, lo siento, pero no. Ven, vamos a mi casa, hasta que te calmes, y te llevo luego, si quieres. Hoy no llueve, así que no te preocupes que cumpliré mi palabra.

\- De acuerdo –No tenía ni siquiera ganas de rechazarlo o resistirse, y quizás era porque realmente no quería estar sola. Pero no tenía con quién hablarlo, y Stan era el que conocía más la situación.

Se subieron a la moto, y él le dio su casco para que se lo ponga. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Kohaku ya había dejado de llorar, pero todavía se sentía muy angustiada y sola. Stan le indicó que podía sentarse en el sillón, y se sentó a su lado. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer, más que abrazarla para consolarla y tranquilizarla. Ella apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, y una nueva ola de angustia la inundó, cómo quería que fuese Senku el que hubiera corrido detrás de ella a pedirle disculpas, y ahora fuese él el que la consolara. Pero no, no la siguió, ni tampoco la llamó o le mandó un mensaje, definitivamente se había ido todo al demonio, y no parecía arrepentido de lo que dijo. Mientras ella descargaba toda su frustración, Stan frotaba su espalda y acariciaba la cabeza con delicadeza para intentar calmarla, algo que logró a los pocos minutos. Cuando la rubia pudo hablar sin que su respiración se entrecorte, sonrió amargamente.

\- Es irónico. Tú no eres mi novio ni nada, y sin embargo me estás consolando de una forma muy cálida. Gracias, se siente bien…creo que lo necesitaba.

\- No me gusta verte llorar. Haría lo que sea para volver a ver tu sonrisa, te queda mucho mejor. Aunque eres linda hasta con los ojos rojos e hinchados, no sé qué voy a hacer contigo…

Kohaku sonrió, y levantó la vista, pero al hacerlo se percató que él estaba inesperadamente cerca, y ninguno se movió ni un milímetro, más bien ambos contuvieron la respiración. Los ojos azules de él trasmitían una emoción indescifrable, que la atrajo instantáneamente. Era injusto, realmente. Se conocían poco, y a pesar de eso parecía que él se preocupaba por ella genuinamente. No, no le gustaba, no la hacía sentir como Senku. Pero en el caso que no hubiera vuelta atrás con el científico, Stan parecía muy decidido a estar con ella, se lo había dicho. No quería pensarlo, realmente quería intentar solucionar esa pelea con el peliverde, pero ahora dudaba, no por ella, sino por él. Sintió el aliento cálido de Stan rozarle la cara, y sin pensarlo, acercó la suya para apoyar sus labios contra los de él.

\- ¿Qué...qué haces? –La sorpresa de Stan fue demasiado grande, no se esperaba eso, e involuntariamente se corrió para atrás.

\- No lo sé.

\- Eres injusta, Kohaku, sabiendo que me gustas. Si haces esto, no podré contenerme.

\- No lo hagas...necesito saberlo.

\- ¿Saberlo? –¿Se refería a que dudaba de sus sentimientos por ese científico? ¿O que quizás albergaba alguno por él? – No tienes que decírmelo dos veces, te dije que una palabra o gesto tuyo me alcanzaban. Espero que estés segura de esto.

Acercó su cara a la de ella, esperando que ella se arrepienta y le corra la cara. Pero no lo hizo, y eso fue suficiente. Apoyó una mano detrás del cuello de ella, y con la otra rodeó su cintura, para atraerla e él, y la besó, suavemente, todavía sin poder creerlo del todo. Cuando sintió que ella comenzó a corresponderle, una ola de calor y emoción lo recorrió, las veces que había soñado con esta situación, y sin embargo siempre se decía que no sería más que eso, un sueño, como mucho un amor platónico y pasajero. Pero no, allí estaban, y ella se había acercado a él, contra todo pronóstico. Y entonces sus besos se volvieron más profundos, urgentes, y se aferró a ella, abrazándola con más fuerza, necesitaba sentirla contra su cuerpo, confirmar que era real.

Kohaku sabía que no eran los labios de Senku, y sin embargo se sentían cálidos también. Había algo reconfortante en la forma que Stan lograba rodear todo su cuerpo, era evidente la diferencia de altura y de músculo con el científico, y en ese momento el rubio la estaba abrazando con una fuerza mayor a la que estaba acostumbrada, casi estrujándola, pero sentía que era lo que necesitaba. Estaba mal. Lo sabía, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Ella quería a Senku, y aunque el muy imbécil hizo todo en su poder para arruinarlo, lo seguía queriendo. No sabía si estaba haciendo esto por frustración, venganza, o porque realmente estaba dudando. También se sentía mal de jugar con Stan, ya que no tenía sentimientos por él, pero luego haría las paces con su consciencia, y no era como si él estuviese enamorado, sólo gustaba de ella, como le habían gustado tantas mujeres en su vida seguramente. Pero necesitaba sacarse esa duda, y asegurarse de que lo que sentía por el científico no lo sentiría por ningún otro. Una cosa era esperar a que el peliverde se sintiera más cómodo con ella y la relación progrese y madure, pero otra muy distinta era darse cuenta que él no confiaba en ella, y que con ese pretexto las cosas nunca avanzaran, hasta el punto en que inevitablemente volverían a pelear. Por el otro lado estaba Stan, por quién no sentía nada, más allá de la innegable atracción física, y lo peor de todo era que no dejaba de recordarle todos esos pequeños detalles atentos y casi románticos que Senku jamás le iba a dar, dada su personalidad.

De pronto sus pies dejaron de hacer contacto con la superficie, y fue porque Stan la había levantado, con tanta facilidad que por un momento pensó que era ligera como una pluma. En el segundo que sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, zafiro y aguamarina, la recorrió un intenso estremecimiento, los ojos de Stan parecían despedir llamas azules, brillantes y oscuras al mismo tiempo, con esas larguísimas pestañas que hacían tanta sombra, era hipnotizante. No pudo ni pestañar, realmente estaba atrapada en esa mirada magnética, y no supo si pasaron segundos o minutos cuando sintió una superficie suave y blanda contra su espalda. Lo sentía como un sueño, confuso, ilusorio, era como si parte de ella no estuviera conectada con la realidad, o quizás era su lado consciente que se estaba anulado por sí mismo, como una negación. Pero sentía todo, dioses, sí que podía sentir las oleadas de calor que la azotaban, y los sedosos y voluptuosos labios de él volvieron a recorrerla, dejando un camino ardiente en toda su piel, y por un momento hasta pensó que iba a dejarles marcas de quemaduras.

Su cerebro lograba desembotarse por momentos, y no dejaba de pedirle en esos segundos de consciencia que pare eso que estaban haciendo, que aleje a Stan antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero su cuerpo no parecía obedecer. Ahora entendía a lo que ese hombre se refería con estar con alguien con más experiencia y que no se contenía, las manos de él se movían diestras por su cuerpo, y parecía conocer sus puntos más sensibles más que ella misma, o de lo que Senku había logrado en las veces que habían intimado. Era abrumadora la intensidad con la que Stan la complacía apasionadamente, como si fuese la última vez que podría disfrutar de eso en su vida, e inexplicablemente provocaba que el cuerpo de Kohaku sea como una marioneta, sólo que ella no tenía el control de los hilos, y no pudo siquiera prever cuando el clímax la invadió. Era una verdadera lucha interna consigo misma, entre su opacado lado racional que no dejaba de arrepentirse, y su traicionero cuerpo que parecía la representación del pecado capital de la lujuria. No tuvo registro del momento en que todas sus ropas y las de él se perdieron, Pero volvió un poco en sí cuando sintió que él se había colocado las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, y comenzaba a besarle la cara interna de los muslos.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Intentó removerse, zafarse de su agarre, pero él la sostuvo con firmeza.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Voy a darte más placer.

\- ¿Cómo...? Espera...no... ¿por qué me pones en esta posición? Es...vergonzoso...

\- ¿De verdad me estás preguntando? ¿Acaso nunca...? –Stan abrió sorprendido sus hermosos ojos azules, y no terminó la pregunta porque se había dado cuenta de la respuesta antes de que ella se la diera. Frunció el ceño– ¿Me estás diciendo que en el tiempo que saliste con ese chico, nunca te hizo algo como esto?

\- N-no...

\- Inaceptable... Bueno, permíteme introducirte a uno de los mayores placeres de la intimidad. Relájate y sé una buena chica, ya verás.

La respiración de Kohaku se cortó abruptamente, cuando sintió su boca sobre ella. Si las caricias de él le habían resultado intensas, esto estaba a un nivel completamente distinto. Su mente volvió a desconectarse por completo, lo único que podía percibir era como esa sensación comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo, y a los pocos minutos ya estaba temblando incontrolablemente una vez más, dejándola laxa, etérea. Stan le dejó unos segundos de respiro, mientras se levantó para ir a buscar algo, y cuando volvió, los ojos de Kohaku alcanzaron a ver una sonrisa de pura satisfacción en el rostro de él, segundos antes de que volviera a besarla nuevamente, y se acomodaba sobre ella. Al mismo tiempo que él le mordía el labio inferior, sintió un calor casi abrasivo dentro de ella, y hundió sus dedos como garras en la espalda de él, que gruñó con una mezcla de dolor y excitación. Era demasiado intenso, casi doloroso, y eso que no era su primera vez, pero parecía que Stan estaba dotado de algo más que sólo un rostro de muñeca, y un cuerpo esculpido por el mismo Miguel Ángel.

Y quizás porque con eso se volvió demasiado real lo que estaba sucediendo, fue que algo, o más bien alguien, quién volvió a cruzar por su mente: Senku. Su imagen fue tan clara y definida en su mente, que por un momento dudó de que fuera el científico, y no Stan, quien estaba ahí con ella, y de pronto la verdad innegable cayó sobre ella como un meteorito. Senku…el despiadado cerebro de ella le mostró su sonrisa, esa sonrisa suave, acompañada por una mirada carmín brillante y dulce, la cual él reservaba sólo para cuando compartían ese momento íntimo. Esa maldita imagen la quebró por dentro como un cristal, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de alejarla, pero no pudo, y comenzó a sentir que sus ojos escocían, impotente. Para colmo Stan se movía sin piedad, alternando unos enloquecedoramente lentos movimientos, con otros implacables, y eso fue simplemente demasiado. No pudo controlar ya las lágrimas de sus ojos, finalmente el arrepentimiento acudió a ella. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? No, ella lo buscó, lo inició, aunque quizás no había sido del todo voluntariamente, pero no podía echarle la culpa a él.

De pronto su pecho se comprimió, y temió que el aire no volviera a entrar en ella, y cuando finalmente pudo respirar, soltó el aire entre sollozos. Lo único que podía ver ahora, no era donde estaba, ni con quién estaba, sino la cara decepcionada de Senku, y eso era un puñal en su corazón. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro ahora, pero no podía controlarlas, y en un instante todo se detuvo. El peso y el calor corporal que la aprisionaban desaparecieron, y fue tan repentino que abrió sus ojos, aunque veía todo borroso por culpa de las lágrimas que empañaban su vista. Stan ya no estaba sobre ella, y sólo al girar su cabeza notó que él estaba recostado a su lado, con una extraña expresión, mezcla de preocupación y resignación.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- ¿Por qué me detuve? Sinceramente, prefiero que si veo lágrimas en los ojos de la mujer con la que estoy, sean de placer o felicidad, y no de tristeza. No te preocupes…ya todo terminó –la giró suavemente para ponerla de costado, frente a él.

\- Pero…tú no… –Maldición, no podía hablar entre tanto sollozo, que no aminoraba.

\- No, no terminé, no podría hacerlo, viéndote así. No soy un monstruo egoísta, no sé por qué te sorprende.

\- Yo…Senku… ¿qué hice?...no…

\- Shhhh, lo sé, lo sé. Calma, respira.

Pero eso tuvo la reacción opuesta en ella, ya que una nueva oleada de lágrimas la sacudió, llorando de una forma que angustiaría a cualquiera. Stan la abrazó contra su pecho, y comenzó a mecerla muy suavemente, como alguien consolaría a un niño, mientras le acariciaba la espalda en delicados círculos. Esa inesperada ternura la devastó aún más, parecía que su angustia no iba a tener fin. Pero tenía que soltarlo todo, y el rubio parecía dispuesto a contenerla hasta que lo hiciera. Varios minutos después, y sintiendo la humedad fría de las sábanas, producto de sus abundantes lágrimas, logró calmarse.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa en un rato? Lo que sea que te deje más tranquila, aunque no quisiera dejarte sola, menos así.

\- No… –Lo que menos quería era estar sola, nunca se había sentido tan mal en su vida.

\- ¿Prefieres que me vaya al sillón?

\- No…

\- Bueno, entonces me quedaré contigo, hasta que te duermas. Espera un momento.

Stan se levantó, y abrió una cajonera para sacar un par de remeras y de boxers. Se vistió primero él, y después le pasó la ropa a Kohaku, pero como estaba hecha un ovillo, sollozando nuevamente, terminó vistiéndola él. Luego se volvió a acostar a su lado, y reanudó sus caricias relajantes.

\- Ya pasó, tranquila… de verdad quieres mucho a ese Senku, ¿eh? Ahora descansa, que mañana me parece tendrás que tener una buena charla con él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Uuuuffff...no saben el miedo que nos dio escribir ésto, sabemos que tendrá sus detractores, y que este capítulo le dolió a más de uno/a, y generó muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero bueno, sinceramente queríamos plantear una situación real, y no siempre lo mismo de "se conocieron, y desde su primer beso hasta su muerte nunca dudaron de su amor, ni nadie interfirió" Pffffff, eso no suele pasar, salvo en los cuentos de princesas. Y menos con dos de los personajes menos románticos del manga, aunque quédense tranquilos, esta historia es Senhaku...con su pequeño desliz jaja. No va a molestar más en el ship este blondie.
> 
> GRACIAS por tanto apoyo y hermosos comentarios! Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Chapter 9

Kohaku despertó por la mañana, sola, en la cama de Stan. Le dolía la cabeza, pero no le pareció extraño con todo lo que había llorado la noche anterior, tenía que agradecer que no le hubiera reventado de tanta angustia. Encontró sus ropas dobladas en una silla, y se vistió. Se sentía extraña, todavía sin poder creer lo que había hecho la noche anterior. ¿Qué tan devastada y confundida tuvo que estar para que suceda eso? Algunas imágenes acudían a su mente, pero era inútil intentar rechazarlas. Había lastimado a todos: A Senku, cuando le dijera lo que pasó, a Stan, que parecía genuinamente interesado en ella, y a ella misma. No quería volver a llorar, aunque dudaba que le queden lágrimas todavía, y sabía que tenía que hacerse cargo completamente. Tenía muchas disculpas que ofrecer, empezando por el dueño de la casa donde estaba, y de ahí iría directamente a ver a Senku, se le retorcían las tripas de solo pensarlo. Encontró a Stan sentado en el sillón, leyendo, y cuando la vio le sonrió muy ligeramente.

\- Buen día Kohaku. ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- Buen día Stan. Como se puede, pero no realmente. No todavía.

\- Me imagino. Voy a hacer algo de desayunar, mientras pasas al baño.

\- No tengo mucho apetito.

\- Al menos bebe algo, y come mínimamente para no descomponerte. Lo necesitarás.

Sin decirle nada más, se levantó y se fue a la cocina, y Kohaku fue al baño a asearse. Agradecía internamente que no hubiera tocado el tema de lo que pasó entre ellos anoche, pero de todas formas ella tenía que disculparse por su inmadurez. Minutos más tarde, salió del baño y ya estaba servido el desayuno. Se sentó en la silla frente a él, que estaba en silencio, sirviendo su té.

\- Stan, yo...

\- Come. Ahora no, termina de desayunar tranquila, y después hablamos si quieres. No me molesta que te quedes en silencio, creo que hasta será más fácil.

¿Estaba enojado? ¿Decepcionado? ¿O sólo trataba de ser lo más escueto posible para no incomodarla? Sus ojos no revelaban ninguna emoción, se parecía más al "modo disciplina" que tenía cuando hacían las clases, incluso casi no la había mirado a los ojos. Así que Kohaku se concentró en beber su té, e intentar comer algo, aunque su garganta parecía completamente atorada. Una ola de angustia comenzó a subir por ella, pero la reprimió lo más que pudo, no podía volver a hacer una escena. Observó que él tampoco había comido mucho, aunque tal vez era porque ya había desayunado, y ahora la acompañaba por mera educación. Cuando notó que ninguno había probado otro bocado o sorbo en varios minutos, decidió hablar nuevamente.

\- Stan, perdóname. Yo... no estaba pensando claramente, estaba triste, y tenía dudas. La forma en que Senku me insultó, y su desconfianza, además que pensé que no quería nada más de mí más que "amigos con derecho a roce", me lastimaron mucho, y necesitaba saber si lo seguía queriendo como para intentar arreglar las cosas con él. Y tú...en ese momento fuiste todo lo opuesto a él, todo lo que quería que él hiciera, y me desquité contigo, te usé de rebote, y por eso te pido disculpas.

\- Si te tranquiliza, disculpas aceptadas, pero no estoy enojado contigo. No voy a hacerme la víctima, yo supe perfectamente lo que hacía, pero no pude controlarme, al menos no hasta que te vi hecha un mar de lágrimas. En el fondo sabía que tú no estabas segura, pero...de verdad quería hacerte cambiar de opinión –sonrió de una forma triste, resignada– Podría haber sido un sueño para mí, e intenté hacerlo así para ambos, por eso di todo de mí para complacerte...pero en lugar de eso se convirtió en una pesadilla para ti. Así que perdóname, lo último que quería era lastimarte, y menos después que ese imb... chico, te hizo sufrir tanto.

\- No, tú no tienes que pedirme disculpas. Yo fui la que te avanzó, sabiendo que gustabas de mí. Entiendo que pienses que jugué contigo, y fue un poco así, me aproveché de que no ibas a rechazarme, aunque tampoco lo pensé de ese modo, simplemente me estabas dando todo el consuelo que necesitaba, y proyecté en ti lo que quería de Senku. Sé que tú no me rechazaste, pero no fue tu culpa realmente. Lo arruiné...todo.

\- No todo –Suspiró– Vas a hablar con él, ¿cierto? Para arreglarlo.

\- Esa es la idea, pero no sé cómo lo tomará. Quizás no me perdone.

\- "Perdone" –apretó el puño, tanto como su mandíbula– Sé que estaban saliendo, pero no eran novios tampoco, él se encargó de decirlo abiertamente. Y no hizo nada después de mi advertencia, con lo cual a mi forma de ver, no fue una infidelidad realmente, porque no había ninguna formalidad entre ustedes. No estoy justificando lo que pasó, pero quiero que entiendas que tampoco tienes que ir a rogarle perdón, él tiene su parte de la culpa en lo que pasó. Los dos son culpables, y víctimas, si quieres verlo así.

\- Sí, pero no sé... igual siento como que lo engañé...quizás porque menos de una hora antes, él insinuó que yo me acostaría contigo si tuviera la oportunidad. Y fue un poco así, eso es lo que más me mortifica.

\- Con que dijo eso... ¿puedo preguntarte lo que te dijo exactamente?

\- Hmmm. Me preguntó por qué seguía dándote clases si sabía que tu gustabas de mí, y le dije que era porque me venía bien el dinero. Y entonces él dijo que...que si tú me pagabas más, yo...me abriría de piernas contigo.

Stan abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y de pronto a Kohaku le asustó un poco la expresión de ira súbita que vio en su cara, además que su puño se apretó tan fuerte que la sangre había abandonado sus dedos. Pero segundos después pareció calmarse, aunque habló con un tono que evidenciaba que contenía su enojo por muy poco, era amenazadoramente bajo, y a la rubia se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta.

\- Ya veo. Así que el miserable prácticamente te trató de prostituta. Si dependiera de mí, arreglaría las cuentas con él de una forma que nunca se olvidaría del insulto que te dijo –Cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, sonrió de forma extraña, tensa– Y aun así lo quieres tanto...no puedo terminar de entenderlo, pero ese chico sí que debe ser especial.

\- Lo es. Y creo que lo amo, o no me hubiera afectado tanto lo que pasó entre nosotros después. Debes pensar que soy una estúpida, y tal vez lo sea, pero...no puedo evitarlo. Quiero estar con él, quiero que superemos esto juntos. Stan...creo que eres un muy buen hombre, y si no hubiera conocido a Senku, o en otras circunstancias, quizás me podrías haber gustado tú. Pero pese a todo esto, lo elijo a él, ya estoy segura.

\- En otro tiempo y en otro lugar, ¿eh? –miró hacia la ventana, sus preciosos ojos azules habían perdido un poco su luz juguetona– Entiendo, una lástima. Pero admito mi derrota esta vez, y quiero que sepas que no volveré a interferir en su relación. Y quiero que sepas que sólo lo hago por ti –Kohaku asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa– ¿Qué dices, podemos ser amigos más adelante? ¿O prefieres que no me vuelva a cruzar en tu camino? Es tu decisión.

\- Me caes bien, y si bien siento es un poco incómodo ahora entre nosotros, en especial hasta que resuelva todo esto con Senku, más adelante creo que podríamos ser amigos.

\- Coincido. Bueno, te llevo de vuelta a tu casa ahora.

\- No voy a pasar por mi casa, quiero ir a la de Senku directamente.

\- Te llevo ahí entonces, pero tendrás que indicarme dónde es.

Kohaku fue a buscar su cartera, pero antes de salir de la casa Stan le dio un sobre.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Lo que resta de la paga. Cancelo nuestro contrato de trabajo sin aviso previo, corresponde que te pague.

\- ¡No, ni hablar! No puedo aceptar dinero por un trabajo que no voy a hacer, y cuando fue mi culpa. Pero... quiero ser responsable, Stan, quiero cumplir con nuestro contrato, ser lo más profesional que puedo y...

\- Pero yo no –La cortó en seco– Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero yo soy el que te está cancelando. Como dijiste antes, ahora es incómodo para ti, y creo que entiendes que no es fácil para mí tampoco. Podía manejar que me gustes, pero lo que pasó anoche...podré ser un ex-soldado, pero también tengo un corazón, ¿sabes? No quiero pensar en lo que perdí, en lo que pudo haber sido, cuando te vea. Creo que terminé sintiendo por ti más de lo que quisiera admitir, me hubiera gustado tener algo serio contigo, pero no será en esta vida, parece. Lo mejor será que no nos veamos por un tiempo, aunque tampoco es que voy a ignorarte si por casualidad nos cruzamos.

\- Sí, entiendo, y me parece bien. Perdóname Stan, de verdad.

\- No te preocupes más. Aunque ya sabes, si algún día te cansas del chico de los pelos verdes parados, tienes mi teléfono, no te arrepentirás.

Finalmente sonrió, casi dejando ver esa sonrisa provocadora que lo caracterizaba, y Kohaku rió suavemente ante la insinuación que ahora no era más que un chiste, aceptó el sobre, y salieron de la casa.

Kohaku le dijo la dirección de la casa de Senku, y en menos de media hora ya estaban allí. Se bajó de la moto, devolviéndole el casco, y se despidieron, aunque Stan le pidió si le podía escribir aunque sea un mensaje para contarle cómo fue todo. Ahora venía lo difícil. Sabía que al científico no le iba a gustar nada cuando se enterara, pero tenía que ser sincera, si quería empezar de cero con confianza. Estaba nerviosa, su mano temblaba ligeramente cuando la levantó para tocar el timbre, y el nudo que tenía en el estómago pareció dar veinte vueltas más sobre sí mismo, sentía náuseas.

Senku abrió la puerta, y sus ojos se abrieron mucho al verla, ciertamente no se lo esperaba.

\- Hola Senku

\- Hola, leona.

"Leona", estaba usando su apodo. Eso quizás quería decir que no estaba ya tan enojado, aunque tampoco iba a servir de mucho para lo que venía. Le llamó la atención que todavía podía ver el morado en su cara, marca que le había dejado su fuerte cachetada. Le había pegado fuerte, pero no pensó que para dejarle la cara así...aunque se lo había merecido.

\- Senku, tengo que hablar contigo, hay algo que necesitas saber.

\- Yo también estaba pensando en hablar contigo. Estuve pensando en lo que pasó ayer...y si bien estaba enojado, me excedí al decirte eso de que te entregarías a él por dinero. No fue justo...pensándolo en frío, era verdad que siempre me tenías al tanto de las clases con él. Pero los celos pudieron más, todavía no estoy acostumbrado a sentirme así, y se me fue de las manos.

\- Sí, bueno... gracias por eso. Pero...ayer, cuando me fui, muy dolida y enojada...pasó algo.

\- ¿"Algo"? ¿Algo de qué?

\- Cuando salí corriendo de aquí, me terminé encontrando en el centro con Stan. Estaba muy angustiada, y como mi familia no está en casa, él me llevó a su casa, hasta que me sintiera mejor.

\- Algo... –una sospecha acechó a Senku al instante, y tensó cada milímetro de su cuerpo– ¿Acaso ese maldito se aprovechó de ti?

\- No...no exactamente –Le costaba horrores mirarlo a los ojos, pero juntó toda la valentía que pudo, y lo enfrentó– Fui yo la que se confundió. Me sentía mal, y quería sacarme la duda de si te seguía queriendo o no, después de lo que pasó. Y Yo...lo besé.

\- Lo besaste –Un sentimiento muy amargo lo invadió, y digirió sus ojos al piso, pero trató de contenerse. Ella estaba siendo sincera con él, y era un beso solamente, tampoco fue tan grave, podía con eso.

\- Sí, pero eso no fue todo –Senku la miró de nuevo, sus ojos carmín clavados en los de ella ahora, expectantes– El dudó, intentó contenerse, pero le dije que no lo hiciera, porque seguía pensando que tenía que saber si de verdad te quería...y...lo hicimos.

\- ¿Qué? –El alma se le cayó al piso en ese instante al científico. Eso no era lo que esperaba oír– ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Se... acostaron?

\- Sí...bueno, más o menos, porque al final me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo y terminó todo ahí. Pero eso no quita que lo hice, y quiero pedirte disculpas, yo...

\- Vete –Su voz fue suave, baja, pero porque fue lo único que pudo articular.

\- Senku, espera –Se esperaba algo así, pero necesitaba decírselo, tenía que saberlo– Tienes que escuchar esto, yo...

\- Te dije que fueras– La miró, y en sus ojos parecía haber dagas, filosas.

\- Me iré, pero luego de que te diga que...

\- ¡VETE, AHORA MISMO!

Nunca lo había escuchado gritar así. Durante la discusión del día anterior, había levantado el tono, pero ella también lo había hecho, fue la consecuencia de una discusión. Ahora sí estaba furioso, y era evidente que se estaba conteniendo de decirle otro insulto. Kohaku abrió la boca para intentar decirle algo más, pero él se dio vuelta y se fue a su cuarto, dejándola sola, y el portazo con el que cerró su cuarto retumbó en toda la casa, y la hizo estremecerse. No pensaba rendirse, no hasta que él la escuchara de verdad. Entendía que debía ser muy difícil para él, pero hallaría la forma de decírselo. Un poco deprimida, se fue de la casa por su cuenta.

Senku se quedó parado en el medio del cuarto, tapándose la boca con la mano. ¿De verdad había escuchado eso? Sin ninguna duda. ¿Y justo después de que se habían peleado por ese mismo motivo? No, no fue un motivo, fue una suposición, pero nunca había lamentado tanto acertar en una. Sabía que ella quería decirle algo más, algo que seguramente devenía de su arrepentimiento, pero la verdad era que en ese momento no podía, ni quería, escucharlo. Sólo el hecho de imaginarla besando a otro era un puñal, pero encima saber que estuvo íntimamente nada menos que con Stan, era como si el puñal girara y escarbara en sus entrañas. No sabía si podía tomar como un consuelo cuando oyó que no habían terminado de hacerlo, ayudaba un poco a no tener la imagen de los dos felices y satisfechos, pero tampoco era suficiente.

Se sentía traicionado, aunque una parte de su consciencia recordó las palabras de ese maldito hombre. Le había avisado que podía llegar a hacer algo con ella, pero si Senku no le hizo mucho caso a la amenaza, fue porque pensó que Kohaku iba a detenerlo, y ya. Otra parte de su consciencia recordó que el argumento de esa amenaza fue que no eran novios oficialmente, y tenía razón en eso, pero el "título" era problema de ellos, y no cambiaba mucho. Había parejas que tenían años de noviazgo, y lo mismo se eran infieles, así como había otras que no daban explicaciones a la sociedad del estado de su relación, y sin embargo no querían estar con otras personas, no necesitaban el título pegado en la frente. Así lo entendía él, con su escasa experiencia en el romance. No te definen las palabras, sino las acciones. Bueno, parece que Kohaku y él no estaban en la misma página con respecto a eso.

Una parte de él no quería "separarse" de Kohaku, era la primera chica por la que había sentido algo emocionante, y hasta un poco más, o sino no le dolería tanto esta situación. Pero esto...no sabía cómo lidiar con algo así, salvo que por otra parte no sabía si iba a poder superarlo. No en su vida, el dramatismo no era lo suyo, seguiría adelante con su ciencia y demás, no iba a permitir que una desilusión amorosa quiebre su voluntad, él era mucho más que eso, y su vida no era únicamente Kohaku. Lo que no sabía si iba a poder hacer, era continuar con su relación romántica. El tiempo lo diría, cuando se enfríe un poco su sangre, que en este momento le bullía de rabia e impotencia. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

En ese momento agradecía estar solo en la casa, si Byakuya o alguno de sus amigos se metía, no iba a responderles de una forma agradable, aunque ellos no lo merecieran. Intentó ponerse a estudiar, a investigar algo interesante, pero su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre el tema, era imposible. Y así pasaron unas horas, hasta que decidió hacer algo de almuerzo. Byakuya dijo que iba a volver a la tarde, había salido desde la noche anterior con Lillian. Bueno, al menos se alegraba por su viejo, que parecía que su relación "oficial" sí marchaba bien, y más que eso. Comió algo, aunque no tenía mucho apetito, y ya que no podía concentrarse en leer, decidió volver a ver uno de los documentales de Carl Sagan, sus favoritos.

Pero cuando estaba a mitad de verlo, el timbre de su casa sonó. No creía que fuera Kohaku, esta vez pensaba que tendría la consideración de escribirle al menos un mensaje antes. El único que a veces hacía eso de visitarlo sin aviso previo era Taiju, porque desde niños se pasaban el tiempo juntos, y la casa de Senku era como una segunda casa para el grandulón, así como su familia lo cuidó cuando Byakuya fue a entrenar a Estados Unidos. Tal vez escuchar los gritos y las incoherencias de Taiju lo iban a animar, quién sabe. Pero cuando abrió la puerta, para su incredulidad total, no era el grandulón quién estaba apoyado contra el marco, sino el causante de todos sus últimos problemas: Stanley.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes dónde vivo? ¿Y cómo te atreves a venir aquí? –El enojo y la indignación volvieron a él instantáneamente.

\- Traje a Kohaku para que hablara contigo esta mañana. Me parece que tengo que aclararte unas cosas –su mirada azul era afilada, casi amenazante. Mirada que por un momento se fijó en el morado de su mejilla, y por un segundo una pequeña sonrisa asomó a su rostro, aunque Si Senku no estuviera tan enojado, la encontraría intimidante, por algún motivo desconocido despertaba sus alarmas internas.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo, no me interesa verte –Comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero Stanley la detuvo de un puñetazo, y claramente tenía mucha más fuerza que él.

\- No, vas a escucharme. No vengo aquí por gusto, ni porque yo mismo tenga ganas de hablar contigo, te tengo tan poco aprecio como tú a mí. Vengo aquí por Kohaku, para decirte un par de cosas que parece que no sabes de ella.

\- Ah, claro. ¿Ahora tú vas a decirme que la conoces más que yo? No sabía que unas clases y unos minutos adentro de ella podían darte tanta revelación.

\- No vengo a pelear, pero te recomiendo que no te pases de listo conmigo, ni la vuelvas a insultar a ella, o se me agotará la faceta "agradable". Y créeme que no te gustará cuando la pierda.

\- Ya veo, así que te haces el tipo duro y amenazador. Te felicito, al fin sacas a la luz tu verdadera cara.

\- No, más bien son dos caras de la misma moneda, como todas las personas. Prefiero la civilizada, pero no estás ayudando, chico. Ahora cállate un momento, y escúchame. Le había pedido a Kohaku que me avise cómo le fue con la conversación que quería tener contigo, y me enteré que fue bastante mal, así que después de meditarlo, decidí venir a decirte algunas de las cosas que no le dejaste decir a ella, a ver si esa cabeza tuya realmente es tan inteligente y lógica como dicen. Sí, yo encontré a Kohaku, y la llevé conmigo para asegurarme de que se tranquilizara, ya que tú le dijiste algo bastante injusto y desagradable, lo oí todo. Pensaba cumplir mi palabra contigo, pero ella me besó. En un principio consideré rechazarla, pero me dijo que "tenía que saberlo", así que hice todo lo que pude para demostrarle cuánto me gusta. Sin embargo, parece que fue demasiado para ella, que estaba haciendo eso sin estar segura, y se angustió mucho. Así que me detuve, y eso fue todo.

\- ¿Viniste para refregarme por la cara los detalles de tu noche de pasión?

\- No, vine para decirte que, a pesar de mis mejores intentos, ella te quiere sólo a ti.

Senku abrió mucho los ojos ante eso, y porque detectó que el aura amenazante de Stanley bajó su intensidad. Parecía tener más que decir, así que se mordió la lengua y siguió escuchando.

\- Verla llorar así por ti fue desgarrador, no puedes imaginarte cuánto lamentaba y se arrepentía de lo que había pasado. Y hoy a la mañana me lo confirmó, que te sigue eligiendo a ti, que no alberga ningún sentimiento conmigo. Puedes verlo como una infidelidad, pero no sería el caso, ya que nunca quisiste admitir que estaban juntos.

\- No tengo porqué ponernos una etiqueta de "novios" para evitar que otros se metan en el medio.

\- No, no novios. Pero decir que estaban saliendo era suficiente, lo cual dista mucho del "somos amigos". Si sólo era tu amiga, como decías públicamente, entonces no tienes derecho a quejarte de lo que ella hizo, que tampoco fue algo desde sus sentimientos, o mejor dicho, fue para comprobarlos. No me parece muy caballeroso salir con alguien y acostarse, para después decir que es como una amiga más. Puede que no sea tu intención o lo que sientes, pero así lo hiciste ver. Y te aseguro, si no lo notaste, que eso es lo que más lastimó a Kohaku. Además de haberla tratado de prostituta sin justificación, eso es imperdonable. No caería tan bajo, ni ella, ni yo.

\- Puedes tener un punto allí, no voy a negarlo, pero te acostaste con ella cuando estaba así de mal, eso es caer bajo para mí.

\- ¿Tú rechazarías a la mujer que te gusta, con la que anhelas que pase algo como eso, cuando ella te besa y te dice que no te contengas? –vio a Senku apretar los labios– ¿Y teniendo en cuenta que era una posibilidad que ustedes ya no estén juntos después de esa pelea? No me arrepiento de nada, salvo de hacerla llorar. Pero al menos con ese mal momento resolvió sus dudas, mal que me pesen.

\- ¿Ya dijiste lo que tenías para decir?

\- Sí, aunque lo ideal es que lo hubieras escuchado de ella, y espero que lo hagas, de todas formas. Esto es entre nosotros dos, Kohaku no sabe que vine. Y preferiría que siga así, ya que acordamos no vernos por un tiempo, al menos hasta que ustedes resuelvan esto. Ya que ella tomó su decisión, no me volveré a meter en el medio, pero eso no quita que sigamos hablando en buenos términos. Y aunque en este momento no me caes bien, no tengo nada personal contra ti, al menos no si decides reflexionar y madurar.

Senku no le contestó, solamente asintió con la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos, todavía estaba picado con él. Tenía que reconocer que le aliviaba saber que Stanley había dado un paso al costado, pero todavía tenía que pensar si él estaba listo para reconciliarse con Kohaku. A pesar de todo ese palabrerío, seguía dolido. Pero lo que sus reflejos no alcanzaron a evitar, fue un tremendo puñetazo que recibió en la misma mejilla que Kohaku lo había abofeteado, sin aviso previo, que lo hizo caer al piso. De puro milagro no le había volado los dientes, ese puño fue duro como el acero, parecía que Stanley era familiar de Tsukasa.

\- Y eso fue por lastimar a Kohaku. Que tengas un buen día –Le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía, como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida, y se fue.

Senku se incorporó lentamente, y se tocó la mejilla, que la tenía ardiendo. Si la marca de Kohaku le había dejado un morado en la cara, este puñetazo no se lo iba a poder sacar en varios días. Demasiado justo, en ese momento entró Byakuya por la puerta, que estaba abierta, y se quedó mirando hacia el lado por el que se había ido Stanley.

\- Oye, Senku, ¿acaso ese no era...? ¡¿PERO QUÉ TE PASÓ, HIJO?! –Cuando finalmente vio a su hijo sentado en el suelo, tocándose la mejilla hinchada, se arrodilló junto a él.

\- Justicia por mano propia, literalmente.

\- Voy a traerte hielo, esta vez lo necesitas de verdad. ¿Podemos hablar sobre esto, y lo que pasó ayer, Senku?

\- Puede que lo necesite, viejo.

Byakuya fue a buscar una bolsa de hielo, y se sentó en el sillón con Senku, para hablar con tranquilidad. Sabía que algo malo había pasado con Kohaku, porque oyó algo de la discusión que tuvieron, y ver ahora al estadounidense saliendo de la casa de él, era muy confuso pero al mismo tiempo ataba unos cabos, en especial con el recuerdo que le dejó en la mejilla a su hijo. Senku le contó todo lo que pasó el día anterior, que Kohaku vino esta mañana a contarle lo que había hecho, y luego la visita de Stanley diciendo lo que él no le quiso escuchar a la rubia. Su padre lo escuchó atentamente, cada tanto levantaba las cejas de sorpresa, pero no hizo comentario alguno, hasta que su hijo terminó de hablar.

\- Complicado es decir poco. ¿Y tú cómo te sientes con respecto a Kohaku ahora, sabiendo lo que te dijo ese hombre?

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro que no sé cómo me siento. No quiero admitirlo, pero lo que me dijo Stanley me predispone de otra forma a hablar con ella. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la traición y la imagen de ellos dos juntos, pero si es verdad que ella lloró tanto y le dijo que sólo me quería a mí... No lo sé, viejo.

\- Somos humanos, Senku, todos nos equivocamos una vez. Y los dos son muy jóvenes, esta es seguramente la primera experiencia en el amor de ambos, por lo menos la primera seria, porque ya están haciendo cosas de adultos. Te voy a ser sincero, no me lo esperaba la otra vez cuando escuché que dijiste que Kohaku era solamente una amiga tuya, frente a Xeno y su amigo. Sabes muy bien que ya no son sólo amigos, aunque todavía no se hayan puesto de novios, y eso debe de haber molestado y lastimado a Kohaku, y al parecer Stanley también sabía que había algo entre ustedes, porque noté que te miró bastante feo. No estoy poniéndome de su lado, pero coincido en que podrías haber dicho que salían juntos, ya son grandes como para andar ocultándolo. Si eres lo suficientemente mayor para tener relaciones íntimas con ella, también lo tienes que ser para aceptar y poder decir sin vergüenza que están saliendo.

\- Lo sé, pero no tengo ganas que los demás metan las narices en las particularidades de mis relaciones.

\- Pero me parece que, por evitar que los demás sepan de tu relación, casi la pierdes de todas formas.

Senku miró a Byakuya, esa última frase había sido demasiado acertada. No había pensado en que ese pudo haber sido el origen de todo el problema, pero mismo Stanley le había dicho que eso era lo que más le había dolido a Kohaku.

\- Y las bases del amor y de una relación se construyen sobre la confianza, hijo. Me dijiste que ella siempre te tuvo al tanto de las clases que tenía con Stanley, que incluso inocentemente te trajo la torta, y te contó todo lo que pasó, que no pasó nada malo.

\- Quizás no pasó "nada malo", pero me ocultó que estaba con él cuando la llamé. Hablemos de confianza ahora.

\- Senku, ni yo mismo podría mantenerme sereno si Lillian me dice una noche que está sola en la casa de otro hombre...y menos si ese hombre es increíblemente atractivo y más joven que yo. Hay que reconocerlo, ese Stanley no es alguien con quien podríamos compararnos físicamente y ganar, ni tú ni yo –bromeó, pero después volvió a ponerse serio– Pero, así y todo, Kohaku te sigue queriendo y eligiendo a ti, dime si eso no te parece una gran victoria, ya ves como la apariencia no es lo más importante. Y si ella no te lo dijo en un principio, es porque no quería que pienses mal de ella, cuando no tenías de qué preocuparte.

\- Pero mis preocupaciones sí estaban fundadas, porque apenas unas horas después... lo hizo, hizo todo con él.

\- Lo sé, y eso es lo que tendrás que hablar con ella, y decirle lo mucho que te dolió. No estoy diciendo que ella es inocente, sólo digo que puedes intentar creer en ella cuando te dijo que lo hizo porque estaba confundida, enojada...y que ahora se arrepiente, aunque no pueda volver el tiempo atrás. Escúchala, simplemente, y ahí tomarás tu decisión de si puedes perdonarla o no, si quieres seguir con ella o no, la respuesta estará en tu corazón, no en tu cabeza, hijo. Pero piensa que Kohaku-chan fue lo suficientemente valiente y responsable como para venir y decírtelo en la cara, no puedes pedirle más sinceridad que esa.

\- Ya...lo pensaré. Pero necesito unos días, en este momento no puedo pensar con lógica, y mucho menos con el "corazón", o no saldrá nada bueno con cómo me siento ahora.

\- Ese es mi chico. Y ten en cuenta esto: Es directamente proporcional el dolor, a lo que amaste. Si te duele tanto, es porque también sentiste muchas cosas lindas antes. Te dejo reflexionar, ¿hay algo más que quieras hablar con tu viejo padre? Tengo un poco de experiencia en estos temas, sabes.

\- Ya tengo suficiente para pensar. Gracias, Byakuya.

Ese había sido uno de los días más difíciles en la vida de Senku. Si antes pensaba que las relaciones románticas eran complicadas, ahora que estaba viviendo una, estaba diez billones por ciento seguro que lo eran mucho más. ¿Se podía realmente superar el dolor y la desconfianza? ¿O quedaría para siempre como una mancha en su relación? No había ciencia posible ahí, no había estadísticas, ni datos lógicos que ayudaran, estaba en terreno totalmente pantanoso, y nada de lo que le funcionaba habitualmente podía hacerlo ahora. La única respuesta era que tendría que arriesgarse y comprobarlo él mismo, y eso en el caso de que accediera a darle una segunda oportunidad a Kohaku, y ella a él. Sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, y vio que le había llegado un mensaje de Ryusui, preguntándole si quería juntarse a cenar con él y con Gen. Pero el peliverde no estaba para visitas, ni salidas, y le dijo que podía ser otra noche, que estaba ocupado. Volver a contar todo otra vez, era algo que no iba a soportar ese día. Pero ya no estaba tan alterado como antes, y pudo volver a concentrarse en estudiar y leer.

Pero si había alguien que no se rendía fácilmente ante las negativas, era Ryusui. La noche siguiente, mientras Senku cenaba con su padre, le mandó un "vamos para tu casa" con menos de media hora de anticipación. "Los mejores amigos son los que se autoinvitan", pensó Senku sonriendo, y le dijo que tendrían visita. Byakuya estaba feliz de escuchar eso, en especial porque el fin de semana había sido demasiado duro para su hijo, y esa distracción y verse con sus amigos le iba a hacer bien.

Cuando llegaron, Ryusui traía una botella de vino en cada mano, y esa fue su carta de presentación junto con su mejor sonrisa confiada, mientras que Gen se abanicó dramáticamente con un mazo de cartas de póker. O al menos esa era la entrada llamativa que pretendían hacer, hasta que notaron la enorme magulladura morada en el rostro de su amigo, y sus sonrisas se borraron instantáneamente.

\- ¿Qué te pasó, Senku? ¿Te peleaste con algún científico loco? –Le preguntó Ryusui, intentando bromear.

\- Ah, me había olvidado, debe verse bastante mal. No es nada, luego les cuento.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Senku-chan? No hemos sabido nada de ti últimamente.

\- Me parece que está bastante ocupado con esa belleza con la que sale, Kohaku. No te culpo, amigo, yo haría lo mismo.

\- Eso podía ser cierto hace más de una semana, ya no –¿cuánto había tardado Ryusui en meter la pata, diez segundos?

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Voy a contarles la versión corta. Veníamos bien, o eso creía. Hasta que comenzó a darle clases de inglés a tu conocido de la fiesta, Stanley –La cara de Ryusui cambió instantáneamente a una de preocupación– El sábado nos peleamos por algo que pasó, principalmente desconfianza mía, y esa misma noche se encamó con él, posiblemente por dudas y venganza, y ayer a la mañana vino a mi casa a decírmelo en la cara. Como no quise terminar de escucharla, un rato después vino Stanley en persona, para darme su opinión personal, y de paso me dejó este recuerdo.

\- Oye...no, espera...demasiada información muy rápida. ¡¿QUÉ?!

\- Lo que escuchaste, Ryusui. No tengo ganas de hablar de eso.

\- Oh no, vas a contarnos todo, tenemos una larga noche por delante, y hay vino y cartas.

\- ¿Soy el único responsable que mañana tiene que levantarse temprano?

Ryusui y Gen se miraron, y al volver a dirigir su mirada a su amigo científico, asintieron.

\- Es absurdo...pero creo que por esta vez voy a seguirles la corriente.

Los amigos se pasaron la noche hablando, bebiendo y jugando, cada uno contando las novedades de las últimas semanas, aunque lo que Senku tenía por contar era sin duda lo más complejo e interesante. Si bien empatizaron con él, y le dieron buenos consejos y cosas en qué pensar, ya que ambos eran un par de años mayores que el peliverde y tenían más experiencia en temas amorosos, Ryusui admitió que coincidía en algo con Byakuya y Stan: Si Senku no había hablado de "exclusividad" con Kohaku, realmente no podía enojarse tanto con ella por solo ese motivo. Estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse dolido, pero no podía reclamarle tanto cuando no habían dejado en claro "las reglas del juego", como lo llamó él. Gen le dijo que ese tipo de cosas ocurrían con mucha más frecuencia de lo que el científico esperaba, e incluso en parejas mucho más estables que la de ellos, pero que le recomendaba tener una buena charla sincera con Kohaku, antes de seguir pensando o tomando decisiones por su cuenta.

Luego de terminar de hablar sobre ese amargo tópico, Senku quiso contarles las buenas novedades a sus amigos.

\- Por otro lado, tengo algo emocionante que contarles. Es sobre mi futuro.

\- El futuro científico del Dr. Senku Ishigami, ya me gusta cómo suena –Ryusui chasqueó los dedos– ¿Qué te traes?

\- Tuve una oferta muy interesante hace casi un mes, en una feria de ciencias que me encontré con mi ex-maestro de ciencias, y ya tomé una decisión. Tengo una beca en la NASA para estudiar y trabajar personalmente con él, el Dr.Xeno, y voy a aceptarla. El año que viene me iré a Estados Unidos por un tiempo.

\- Oh...–Gen estaba estupefacto, pero terminó sonriendo– felicitaciones, Senku-chan. ¿Por cuánto tiempo nos abandonarás para cumplir tu sueño?

\- No lo sé exactamente, pero será un año seguramente. Según cómo me vaya, y las oportunidades que tenga, veré si vuelvo aquí, o si me quedo una temporada más.

\- No será lo mismo aquí sin ti, pero por supuesto que te apoyaremos.

\- Contaba con eso. Así que, Ryusui, tenemos que organizar unas buenas partidas de póker, tendré que ahorrar bastante dinero.

\- Cuenta conmigo.

Al día siguiente, Senku ya se sentía de mejor humor, la charla con sus buenos amigos había rendido sus frutos, tanto como para considerar la posibilidad de decirle a Kohaku que estaba dispuesto a escuchar y a que hablaran sobre lo que había pasado. Así que, a la salida de la escuela, tomó su bicicleta y se fue a la de la rubia, aprovechando que había salido un poco más temprano que siempre. Podía llamarla o mandarle un mensaje de texto, pero prefería decírselo frente a frente, como ella había hecho con él. Estuvo esperando en la puerta de la escuela un buen rato, y cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta que habían pasado un buen rato, y ya estaba dudando si seguir esperando o no. Justo en ese momento lo saludó un joven castaño, su rival científico en la feria de ciencias, Chrome.

\- ¡Hola!, eres tú...Ishigami Senku, ¿cierto? –el simpático joven le tendió la mano– ¿Buscabas al Dr.Xeno?

\- No, más bien a una amiga. A Kohaku, ¿la conoces?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Y además de compañera aquí, es amiga de la novia de mi primo.

\- ¿Sabes si ya salió?

\- Ah... ¿no lo sabes? No estuvo viniendo a la escuela desde que empezó la semana, está en el hospital.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué le pasó a Kohaku? –De pronto la preocupación lo invadió. No importara que estuviera confuso y peleado con ella, nunca querría verla lastimada. Y si había estado en el hospital por varios días, era preocupante.

\- ¿No sabes? No, ella está bien. Pero su hermana Ruri cayó realmente enferma, de neumonía, y está internada en el hospital. Como su padre estaba de viaje por trabajo, sólo estaba ella para cuidar de su hermana, y por eso avisó que iba a faltar toda la semana a la escuela.

\- Entiendo...bueno, al menos está bien. Aunque lo lamento por su hermana.

\- Sí, conozco a Ruri porque antes íbamos todos a la misma escuela, pero ella egresó hace dos años ya. Me gustaría ir a visitarla...pero no me animo.

Senku apenas conocía a Chrome, pero sólo le alcanzó ver su cara muy sutilmente sonrojada para atar cabos y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

\- ¿Chrome, te llamabas? Seguro que la animará verte.

\- Sí, puede que lo haga –los ojos del castaño se iluminaron.

Los jóvenes se despidieron, y cuando Senku ya estaba dando media vuelta, oyó su nombre desde atrás, y se giró.

\- Ishigami.

\- Dr. Xeno.

\- Es bueno encontrarte, dependía de eso para que sigamos en contacto, no tengo tu teléfono. Podría conseguirlo, claro, pero mejor así. ¿Tomaste una decisión con respecto a mi oferta?

\- Sí, iré, ya lo decidí.

\- Lo esperaba. Bien, entonces ten, te dejo mi tarjeta personal –sacó una cajita de su portafolios– Llámame la semana próxima, y hablaremos de todos los detalles.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré, gracias. Tengo que irme, adiós.

Por otro lado, Kohaku estaba en el hospital, junto a la cama de su hermana. Ruri ya se había recuperado de su ataque de neumonía, desde chica tenía era débil de los pulmones, por una neumonía grave y mal curada, y desde entonces era muy sensible a esa enfermedad. Siempre se recuperaba bien, pero cuando estaba bajo mucha presión y se resfriaba, inevitablemente terminaba con uno de esos ataques. Los médicos querían dejarla una semana en observación para que se recupere, porque esa vez incluso había tosido un poco de sangre, aunque ya estaba mucho mejor. Estaba en la universidad, y empezó a toser tan fuerte que cayó al piso. Su amigo Kinro la asistió y la llevó a la enfermería, mientras esperaban una ambulancia, y apenas pudo llamó a su novia, Kirisame, que sabía que era amiga de la hermana de Ruri, para que le cuente lo que pasó.

Kohaku fue inmediatamente, eso había pasado a primeras horas de la mañana del lunes, y desde entonces avisó a la escuela y al trabajo que no pensaba dejar el lado de su hermana, al menos hasta que su padre pudiera volver del trabajo. Kirisame era una de sus mejores amigas, iban a la misma clase, y además estaban juntas en el club de artes marciales. En un principio eran las rivales más feroces, pero cuando se conocieron mejor se volvieron también grandes amigas, y sanas competidoras. Esa tarde, la Kirisame le mandó un mensaje a Kohaku, pidiéndole si podía bajar a la entrada del hospital, así le pasaba los apuntes de la escuela. Como vio a Kohaku demasiado demacrada, le preguntó cómo estaba además de lo de su hermana, y la rubia le contó todo lo que pasó con Senku y Stan, y la castaña la acompañó varias horas para consolarla y animarla, y le dijo que vendría siempre que podría para hacer guardia con su hermana, mientras Kohaku dormía al menos una siesta. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer, pero al menos ayudaría. Desde entonces, todas las tardes de esa semana Kirisame iba al hospital después de la escuela, le llevaba los apuntes, y le llevaba algo de comida o de dulces para animarla.

\- ¿Pudiste hablar algo con Senku?

\- No...desde que no me quiso escuchar, no. Quiero hacerlo, pero ahora Ruri es mi prioridad, y no sé si tengo la energía o las fuerzas para lidiar con una discusión con él ahora mismo.

\- ¿Y no te escribió nada? ¿No te llamó tampoco?

\- No –negó con tristeza– Aunque puede ser que esta distancia sea lo que necesitamos ahora, para pensar las cosas mejor. Yo ya lo tengo en claro, pero él no, y lo entiendo. Lo único que lamento es que sigue sin saber cómo me siento, y los días pasan.

\- Entiendo. Pero pronto podrán hacerlo, estoy segura. ¿Y Stan volvió a hablarte?

\- No, sólo le conté que fracasó el intento de arreglar las cosas con Senku ese día, y nada más. Es lo mejor para ambos, por lo menos por ahora.

Mientras las jóvenes hablaban, por otro lado, Senku estaba en su casa mirando el celular. Estaba pensando en escribirle a Kohaku, aunque sea para decirle que había oído lo de su hermana, y para preguntarle cómo estaba. Pero después de esos días, tampoco le parecía bien escribirle para eso, cuando estaban ignorando el elefante en la habitación. Varias veces escribió unos mensajes, y siempre los terminaba borrando. Había tenido bastante tiempo para reflexionar, y aunque todavía no había tomado una decisión, siguió el consejo de sus amigos y de su padre, de aceptar hablar con ella y escucharla, y de ahí ver lo que sucedía. Pero justo con todo lo de Ruri, tampoco le parecía que ella estuviera de humor para tener una charla tan difícil. Así que esperó al domingo, ya que Byakuya le dijo que había preguntado en el restaurante si sabían cómo estaba Kohaku y cuándo volvía al trabajo, y le habían dicho que el lunes.

Así que por la tarde-noche del domingo, Senku se preparó para ir a la casa de la rubia. Por suerte se le había ido todo el morado de la cara, ahora era casi imperceptible. Fue sin aviso previo, porque, aunque ella no estuviera de humor, por lo menos podía ver cómo se encontraba. Estaba seguro que, si le preguntaba por mensaje, ella diría que estaba bien, y eso sería mentira. Cuando llegó a su casa, vio una luz prendida, así que al menos alguien había. Y si lo llegaba a atender su padre, bueno, mala suerte, diría que venía a ver a su hija de todas formas. Respiró hondo y tocó el timbre. Un minuto después, Kohaku respondió desde detrás de la puerta.

\- Hola. ¿Quién es?

\- Soy yo, Kohaku, Senku.

\- Oh.... –no se oyó nada por unos segundos, pero luego abrió la puerta– Hola, Senku. Hmm, ¿cómo estás?

\- No lo sé, pero creo que mejor. Me enteré lo de tu hermana... ¿cómo está?

\- Ruri está mejor. Hoy a la mañana ya volvió mi padre del viaje, no le habíamos dicho nada para no preocuparlo, aunque se enojó mucho por eso. Así que se quedó él allá, y me dijo que vuelva a casa para descansar. Lo empezaba a necesitar, así que no me opuse. ¿A qué viniste, Senku? No diste señales de querer hablar conmigo en la semana, y ahora te apareces así.

\- Seré directo. Estuve pensando, y decidí que voy a escuchar lo que tienes para decir, sin prejuicios, y también te diré lo que me pasó con todo esto. ¿Puedes hablar ahora?

\- Sí, pasa.

Kohaku lo invitó adentro. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí, algunas pocas noches que su padre y hermana estaban fuera, se habían quedado ahí para pasar la noche más tranquilos, y solos. Fueron directamente al cuarto de ella, que era donde estaba la luz prendida.

\- Empezaré yo, si no te molesta –dijo Senku, sentándose frente a ella.

\- Claro. Las conclusiones a las que llegué, fueron después de hablar con algunos amigos, y con mi viejo. Creo que sabes que no tengo experiencia en esto, y si fuera sólo por mí, quizás no estaría aquí ahora. Debo reconocer que los celos sacaron lo peor de mí, y unas inseguridades que no sabía que tenía. Desde que Stanley apareció, tengo que reconocer que me sentí un poco amenazado por él. No me interesa lo físico, ni los clichés, pero ese hombre era la definición del seductor galante perfecto, desde que lo conocimos en esa fiesta, y con lo que me contabas de las clases. Y cuando nos vimos en el restaurante, los vi hablando tan a gusto y naturalmente, que me revolvió todo por dentro. Hasta llegué a pensar que tienen mucho más en común que tú y yo, y cuando te vi mirar esa publicidad en la revista, en la que era diez billones por ciento seguro que te gustaba lo que veías, pensé que para colmo también te gustaban los hombres como él, esa apariencia y físico, de lo cual estoy muy lejos. Voy a confesarte algo, me llegó a preocupar tanto, que incluso tuve la absurda idea de salir a correr una vez –Vio a Kohaku abrir la boca sorprendida, pero no dijo nada– Pero no duró nada, no es para mí, ni me interesa, lo lamento.

\- Senku...no tenía idea.

\- No, y ahora olvídalo por completo. Pero cuando Stanley me dijo que iba en serio contigo, y haría algo al respecto si yo no actuaba antes y nos ponía un título o algo así, eso fue demasiado. No contigo, con él, pero a los pocos días después pasó lo de la llamada, que me ocultaste que estabas con él, y al día siguiente me visitaste con una maldita torta que hizo, toda feliz. Una maldita torta, ¿es en serio? –Dijo más para sí mismo, que, para ella, y sonrió tensamente– Y no te importaba saber que él gustaba de ti. Me excedí con decirte que te entregarías a él por dinero, y lo siento... fue en el calor del momento. Y ahí estallé, y mi razón se anuló completamente. Y ni que hablar cuando me dijiste que sí habías "corrido sus brazos", se besaron y para colmo tuvieron sexo. Eso fue la traición máxima en mi forma de verlo.

\- Pero, Senku...

\- No, déjame terminar. Luego hablé con...–mierda, no podía decirle que blondie lo visitó– mi padre, y con Ryusui y Gen, y todos coincidieron en que parte de la "culpa" fue mía, porque te lastimé al negar nuestra relación abiertamente, y porque no podía sentirme tan indignado si nunca habíamos hablado de exclusividad. Odié escuchar eso, pero tenían razón, era lógico. Y el hecho de que no confié en tu palabra, aunque siempre viniste a mí a decirme todo lo que había pasado con sinceridad, incluso lo de que te acostaste con él. Ya que estabas arrepentida, podrías habértelo guardado, pero no, elegiste decírmelo. Dolió como un infierno, pero fuiste la leona valiente que conozco...y la que me gusta.

El corazón de Kohaku se saltó varios latidos al escuchar eso último, y en especial porque los ojos carmín de Senku se suavizaron ligeramente al decirlo. Pero se aguantó de interrumpirlo.

\- Imagina que cuando me dijiste eso, todos mis miedos y mis inseguridades se volvieron realidad, no podía perdonarte. Pero hablando con personas con más experiencia que yo, es que me di cuenta de todo esto, y que tuve mi parte de la culpa en lo que sucedió. Bueno, eso es lo que tenía para decirte, leona.

\- Senku... –Kohaku tenía un nudo en la garganta, no se esperaba nada de eso. Dudando un poco, estiró su mano para tomar la de Senku, y como él no se la corrió, se la apretó con más fuerza– Gracias, por todo eso. Se ve que lo pensaste seriamente, y realmente te lo agradezco, dado que seguramente estabas muy dolido. Y antes que todo, te pido perdón por todo lo que te lastimé al haber estado con Stan. Sí, a mí me dolió que no quisieras reconocer nuestra relación, pero para serte sincera, había empezado a hacer las paces con eso, tratando de ponerme en tu lugar de timidez y de que el romanticismo no es tu fuerte. Lo que más me lastimó fue que no confiaras en mí, cuando lo que siempre hice fue contarte todo. Menos lo de la llamada, pero como te dije, sólo lo hice porque no había nada de qué preocuparse, y sonaba peor de lo que fue. No te voy a negar, Stan es un hombre atractivo con mucha experiencia y facilidad para la seducción y el romance, o eso creo, pero nunca me interesó de esa forma. Porque yo te quería, y te quiero, a ti. Lo que pasó con él...fue un error, que no puedo borrar, pero quiero que sepas que mi corazón no estuvo con él aquella noche, y cuando me di cuenta lo que realmente estaba pensando, sólo pude pensar en ti. Y lloré mucho, por ti, porque me di cuenta que te había lastimado, y que elegí la peor forma de comprobar mis sentimientos, pero eso no lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Y que seamos novios o no, no va a cambiar mis sentimientos por ti, aunque tu negativa lo que me hacía pensar, era que no querías nada serio conmigo, y eso fue lo que me hizo dudar si estaba perdiendo el tiempo y encima iba a salir lastimada. Porque ya me gustas de una forma que sé que me dolería mucho perderte.

Senku se levantó, sin soltar su mano, y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Sus ojos brillaban más que antes, porque comenzaba a tener la esperanza de que podrían entenderse y reconciliarse, algo que antes no podía siquiera considerar.

\- Y me gustas porque eres tú, todo tú. No tienes que salir a correr, ni ser un seductor de revista, ni nada por el estilo. Quiero estar contigo, sé que quiero estarlo, y ya no tengo ninguna duda. Te quiero a ti. Así que, si estás de acuerdo, podemos volver a intentarlo. No es empezar de cero, porque vivimos muchas cosas valiosas, para bien o para mal, y me parece importante que las recordemos, pero para hacer las cosas mejor esta vez... Así que, ¿qué te parece? ¿Quieres volverlo a intentar?

\- Soy más de acciones que de palabras, leona, pero parece que tengo que aprender también a usarlas fuera de la ciencia, para que no haya más dudas. Pero no quiero "intentarlo", quiero hacerlo.

Y para darle peso ahora sí sus palabras con acciones, aprovechó que estaba cerca de ella, y juntos recortaron la distancia que los separaba para darse un beso. Fue una caricia suave con los labios, tímida casi, y larga. Simplemente para volver a sentirse "en casa", volver a sentir cómo se les llenaba el pecho y todo el cuerpo de una calidez que sólo entre ellos se podían dar. Kohaku levantó su mano libre, y la apoyó en la mejilla de Senku, la mejilla en que le había pegado el otro día, sólo que esta vez lo tocó con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro que prefiero que me toques así, y no otra bofetada como la que me diste –bromeó Senku, abrazándola por la cintura con su mano libre, y volvió a acercarse a ella para besarla, con un poco más de intensidad esta vez, pero de todas formas con delicadeza.

Kohaku sonrió en el beso, aliviada de que se permitieran una broma, y siguieron besándose, cada vez más profundamente, hasta que ella comenzó a moverse más cerca de él, y apoyó una rodilla en la cama para subirse a él. Pero cuando eso sucedió, Senku se dio cuenta que la situación iba a escalar bastante rápido en pasión, y él no había pensado que algo como eso iba a pasar, por lo que no había traído condones. Así que pasó las manos de la cintura de ella a sus hombros, pero para alejarla.

\- ¿Por qué me corres? Pensé que los dos queríamos esto.

\- Sí, y así es. Pero no podemos, no ahora.

\- ¿Es demasiado pronto? Perdona, yo...

\- No, no es eso. No traje condones, por eso es que no podemos.

Pero en vez de desilusionarse, Kohaku le mostró una sonrisa atrevida

\- ¿Y acaso tú eres el único que puede tener?

\- Ah...–esa no la vio venir, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y luego le sonrió ladinamente– Diez billones de puntos para ti, leona, qué previsora.

\- Es lo justo, estamos en mi casa, no tienes que ser siempre tú el que los tenga.

Una vez más, sus labios se unieron, pero pese al tiempo que había pasado de la última vez que habían estado juntos, no apuraron las cosas, esta vez era distinto para ambos. Senku la giró y la empujó suavemente contra el colchón, y se colocó encima de ella, y siguieron con esos tentadores pero lentos besos, en los que ahora la lengua de ambos se había abierto paso, y eso no hizo más que potenciar la calidez y la suavidad que sentían en su contacto. Siempre les ganaba la ansiedad y el fuego, pero esta vez lo sentían diferente, como si fuese algo mucho más precioso y especial para ambos, y tal vez lo era. Poco a poco, sin prisas, se fueron liberando de sus ropas, y cada parte de la piel expuesta de ambos era besada con afecto. Pero lo distinto de esa vez es que en ningún momento dejaba de ser mutuo, estaban imposiblemente enredados uno con el otro, como si tuvieran miedo de separarse, aunque eso fue inevitable cuando Senku tuvo que ponerse el condón. No querían interrumpir la conexión que estaban forjando, pero ya habían pasado por un susto hace no mucho, y eso era diez billones de veces peor.

Cuando terminó ponérselo y volvió a acercarse a ella, notó que en los ojos aguamarina de Kohaku brillaban de forma extraña, como si le estuviesen diciendo algo, sólo que no terminó de descifrarlo y tuvo que preguntarle qué estaba pensando.

\- No me sueltes. No quiero que me sueltes, Senku –Había una angustia en su voz, una que caló hondo en el corazón de él, porque sonaba muy vulnerable.

\- No lo haré. No te volveré a soltar, nunca. ¿Estás bien con eso?

\- Sí.

Kohaku se aferró a él en un abrazo fuerte, no sabía por qué de pronto se estaba sintiendo así, pero lo único que sabía era que lo necesitaba. Cuando Senku la abrazó de vuelta, con la misma fuerza que ella, una mezcla de angustia y emoción la invadió. Sus ojos se encontraron, y parecían atraídos como imanes, ninguno quería, ni podía, correr la mirada. Era tan intensa esa atracción, y tan hipnótica, que tampoco pudieron acercarse como para besarse. Pero sus cuerpos seguían buscando inundarse de la calidez del otro, y ni siquiera rompieron el contacto visual cuando Senku lentamente entró en ella.

Kohaku respiró profundamente, y entrecerró los ojos de puro placer, pero sin animarse a cerrarlos para no dejar de ver esos preciosos ojos carmín que tanto adoraba, y que ahora volvían a refulgir de pasión y de cariño, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. No, no era así...al contrario, parecían más intensos, y estaba segura que él también veía así los de ella, porque ambos sabían lo que estuvieron a punto de perder, y eso fue casi insoportable. Pero ahí estaba él nuevamente, con ella, juntos...se habían dado una segunda oportunidad, y estaba segura que esta vez la vivirían al máximo, una nueva oportunidad que recién comenzaba. Tanta era su emoción desbordante, su alivio de que todo estaría bien, que sus ojos volvieron a escocer con ardientes lágrimas. Pero no, esta vez no eran de tristeza o angustia, sino que eran de felicidad pura.

Por un segundo, Senku la miró alarmado, preocupado porque nunca la había visto llorar mientras tenían relaciones...no, nunca la había visto llorar en la vida, y estuvo a punto de parar de moverse, pero ella se dio cuenta lo que iba a pasar, y lo abrazó con más fuerza con sus manos y piernas, pegándolo a ella, y le sonrió para darle tranquilidad, mientras unas lágrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro. Confiando en ella, Senku le devolvió la sonrisa, y secó sus lágrimas con dulces besos, sin dejar de acompañarlos con el vaivén de su cuerpo.

Era demasiado intenso el contacto visual que compartían, como si todas sus sensaciones y emociones se potenciaran al máximo. Quizás fue por eso que ambos sintieron las olas de placer comenzar a crecer en ellos antes de lo que esperaban, pero esa vez no les importó que fuera así. Senku se contuvo lo más que pudo hasta sentir que Kohaku se tensaba cada vez más, y aumentó un poco más la velocidad y fuerza de sus movimientos, su cuerpo se lo estaba rogando, y ella pareció agradecerlo también. El único momento en que interrumpieron esa mirada tan especial que compartían, fue cuando sellaron sus labios largamente al tiempo que los dos se dejaron ir, y se abrazaron tan fuerte que hubieran sentido dolor, de no ser porque el placer inundó todo su sistema nervioso en el mismo instante.

Senku se giró para ponerse de costado y así estar más cómodos, pero no la soltó, así como ella tampoco lo hizo con él. Era tan reconfortante sentir el cuerpo del otro, el aire caliente de sus respiraciones, todo. Y con esas sensaciones que tanto extrañaban, se durmieron.

Kohaku se despertó con las primeras luces del amanecer. Y sí, ahí estaba Senku, no había sido un sueño, de verdad estaban juntos de vuelta. No quería despertarlo, así que se movió muy lento, pero tenía la irresistible tentación de acariciarle la cara, él tenía una expresión de lo más pacífica. Apenas lo rozó, y parecía que estaba profundamente dormido. Sonrió, más feliz y aliviada de lo que estuvo en tantos días, y le dio un beso más ligero que una pluma en la mejilla.

\- Senku...te esperaré todo lo que necesites. Pero yo ya lo sé, que te amo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! ¿Vieron? No había nada de qué preocuparse...o no mucho jaja. Un poco de drama y realidad para mí son el condimento perfecto, es mi estilo de escritura. Aunque nos esperábamos con Cherry la polémica por el capítulo pasado, más aún nos sorprendió que fue mejor aceptado de lo que esperábamos, por suerte la mayoría supo entender que era parte del desarrollo lo que pasó con Stan, y les agradecemos el apoyo y la madurez (otros no lo superaron, sorry jaja).
> 
> Por otro lado, decidimos que el nuevo fic "Stan x lectora" en realidad va a ser el desarrollo alternativo de este fic, o sea, un "Stanhaku", y se llamará "Otros caminos", en un par de días lo publicaré. Era lo que queríamos en un principio, y leímos varios comentarios de lectores/as que decían que no estaría mal que terminen juntos, hasta sería algo bastante realista, y coincidimos totalmente. Pero no esperen todo color de rosas y a un Stan modo príncipe azul solamente, con Cherry vamos a plantear más bien un drama con momentos intensos dignos de un ex-soldado, además del romance, obviamente. Y bueno, sepan que no tienen que shipearlos para leerlo, ya conozco a más de uno/a que confesó que se pondrá en el lugar de Kohaku sólo para gozar a Stan xD.
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10

Kohaku estaba rozando suavemente con la punta de sus dedos el rostro de Senku, que estaba dormido. Sí, no había duda alguna ya, se había enamorado de él. Tal vez era demasiado pronto para sentirse así, pero no era como si pudiera evitarlo. Y estaba segura de que Senku sentía algo similar por ella, por sus palabras de la noche anterior, y por cómo buscó con todas sus fuerzas entrar en razón para poder seguir estando con ella. Si no era más que un interés pasajero, se hubiera rendido, lo que había pasado no era algo tan fácil de aceptar y superar, incluso para parejas mucho más consolidadas que las de ellos. Pero no, realmente se habían sincerado y habían confiado ambos.

Iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, nadie los apuraba, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo por delante para conocerse más. Y por lo que había dicho el científico, ahora estaba mucho mejor predispuesto a admitir que estaban saliendo, al menos. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó mientras pensaba en eso, pero lo cierto es que se sentía completamente en paz, y disfrutando de la calidez que brotaba de su pecho.

Eso, al menos, hasta que escuchó un ruido de una puerta abriéndose en la planta baja de su casa, justo debajo de su dormitorio, que daba a una ventana a la calle. ¿Quién...? Ruri estaba en el hospital todavía, faltaba poco para que le den el alta, y su padre estaba con ella. Su padre.... NO. ¿SU PADRE? Era posible, aunque completamente inesperado. Se dio vuelta para buscar su celular en la mesita de luz, y cuando chequeó vio que eran las siete de la mañana, pero no tenía mensajes de él que le avisara que estaba volviendo. Oh, no. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ella podía vestirse rápido y hacer como si nada, pero... ¿y Senku? Estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, totalmente desnudo bajo las sábanas. Escuchó los pasos de alguien subiendo la escalera, y su corazón empezó a martillar contra su pecho.

\- ¡Senku! ¡Senku! –lo zarandeó bruscamente, para que despertara, susurrando un grito para que él note su desesperación. Se encontró con unos ojos carmín totalmente desenfocados, ajeno al tremendo problema que tenían a pocos pasos.

\- Hmmm... ¿qué pasa, leona? Qué manera poco delicada de despertarme. ¿Nos volvimos a quedar dormidos?

\- Levántate YA. Esto es grave...mi padre...creo que mi padre llegó del hospital.

En el momento en que Senku abrió los ojos, ya totalmente despierto del susto, se escuchó el golpeteo de una mano contra su puerta, y la manija de la puerta bajó, abriéndola.

\- ¡NO ENTRES, PAPÁ! ¡ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO!

\- Ah, perdona Kohaku –se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, cerrándola nuevamente– ¿Pero a esta hora? Ya tendrías que estar desayunando y lista, tienes que ir a la escuela.

\- Sí...lo sé. Me quedé sin batería en el teléfono y no me di cuenta, me desperté cuando escuché que entraste.

\- Alumna de preparatoria, casi universitaria, y cometes esos errores. Kohaku, no puedes...

\- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no necesito tu sermón ahora.

\- De todas formas, apúrate. Vine a cambiarme y agarrar unas cosas para volver al hospital. Te llevo a la escuela en coche, estate lista en cinco minutos.

\- No...no te preocupes, puedo ir caminando como todos los días. Ve tranquilo tú.

\- Ni hablar. No vas a llegar ni un minuto tarde, me voy a asegurar de eso, y no escucharé ni una palabra más al respecto. Te espero, pero apúrate.

\- Bueno...

La cara de horror de los dos jóvenes se reflejó en sus rostros. ¿Y ahora? Era obvio que Senku no podía salir de la habitación con ella, o Kokuyo lo mataría, y Kohaku no podría con la vergüenza. Y tampoco era como si pudiera dejarlo encerrado en la casa. Se le ocurrió una idea, aunque el peliverde casi seguro que se iba a negar. Se asomó a la ventana, y la abrió.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? –Le preguntó Senku, que rápidamente captó las intenciones de ella cuando la vio entrecerrar los ojos al mirar afuera.

\- Ese árbol está relativamente cerca...podrías saltar y agarrarte, para bajar. Tiene buenas ramas.

\- Ni hablar en un diez billones por ciento. ¿Estás loca? Quizás tú seas una gorila, pero yo no.

\- ¡¿Gorila?! –Le gritó enojada. Leona vaya y pase, pero gorila...solamente su amigo Chrome le decía así, y ya se había ganado unos buenos golpes por eso.

\- Es la única opción. Eso, o te quedas aquí y esperas a que yo vuelva...a eso de las cuatro de la tarde. Por lo menos puedes amortiguar la caída un poco, con que te agarres alcanza. Lo he hecho alguna vez de chica, jugando, y no es grave. Maldición, tengo que cambiarme ya mismo, mi padre me espera y el tiempo está pasando. Perdona Senku, no pensé que podía venir tan temprano.

Veloz como un rayo, agarró la ropa del uniforme que tenía colgado en la puerta del armario, y se vistió. Tomó el maletín con sus cosas, y, dándole un rápido beso en los labios a un incrédulo Senku que estaba sentado en la cama, le pidió perdón y salió corriendo. Un minuto después, el científico escuchó se cerraba una puerta con llave, y luego un auto arrancaba y se alejaba. ¿De verdad había pasado eso en un par de minutos? ¿Estaba encerrado en la casa de Kohaku, y el padre de ella casi los encuentra desnudos y juntos? Por qué poco...o sea que, o esperaba ocho horas encerrado haciendo nada, o se arriesgaba a escaparse por la ventana. No era atlético, ni ágil. Para Kohaku quizás sí era algo fácil, pero no era su caso. Parecía que últimamente era temporada de golpes duros para él, literal y figuradamente.

Lo primero que hizo fue vestirse y agarrar sus pertenencias, que no eran más que su celular y sus llaves. Si hubiera estado la posibilidad de que saliera por una ventana de la planta baja, Kohaku se lo hubiera dicho, así que tenía que asumir que no podía salir por ahí. Abrió la ventana, y notó que había un borde en el cual podía pararse antes de saltar. Lo único que pedía, era que ningún vecino lo viera, o sino iba a tener que lidiar también con la policía. Salió con cuidado, sus movimientos tenían que ser mínimos y muy controlados, o perdería el equilibrio. La rama que decía Kohaku estaba a aproximadamente dos metros de distancia, y también había unos dos metros hacia abajo. Tendría que hacer un salto largo con impulso, sin carrera, y calculó que, si saltaba con todas sus fuerzas, podría cubrir una distancia equivalente a su altura para caer de pie. No tenía técnica ni entrenamiento, así que tenía que descontar unos centímetros a eso. Pero no necesitaba caer de pie sobre la rama, así que, si estiraba los brazos y hacía un salto más horizontal, lanzándose, podría suplir esa falta. Era cuestión de cálculos...y suerte. Y él era muy malo con su suerte. Para amortiguar un poco más su caída, decidió llevarse una almohada de Kohaku. En el peor de los casos si fallaba, por lo menos podría apoyarla debajo de él para no golpearse la cabeza o el pecho tan duramente.

Mordió la almohada para dejar las manos libres, volvió a salir, y cerró la ventana tras él. Era ahora o nunca, no podía perder el tiempo. Hizo unos últimos cálculos mentales, y con toda la concentración y fuerza que pudo reunir, flexionó las rodillas y saltó. Al estirar los brazos, logró alcanza la rama, pero la inercia del movimiento pudo más, además de que no tuvo el control ni la fuerza para aferrarse, y se raspó las manos con la corteza áspera del árbol. Su cuerpo giró media vuelta de más, columpiándolo, y terminó volando los otros tres metros que faltaban para llegar al piso, que por suerte era tierra y no cemento. Se hizo bolita para no doblarse ni quebrarse los brazos y piernas, y se escudó como pudo en la almohada. El golpe fue duro, por un par de segundos le cortó la respiración porque cayó de frente al piso, y en cuanto la recuperó, empezó a toser. Chequeó el estado de sus extremidades, y si bien estaba un poco adolorido, no se había lastimado de gravedad. Se levantó como pudo, y escondió la almohada en el costado de la casa, no podía volverse caminando con eso en la mano.

Llegó tarde a la escuela, como era de esperar, pero por suerte no tenía marcas visibles de su travesía. Le mandó un mensaje a Kohaku para avisarle el destino de su almohada, y ella no se cansó de pedirle disculpas. Para compensar el mal momento, le dijo que había oído de un lugar muy interesante al cual podían ir juntos, y que la invitación iba por cuenta de ella. Pero quedaron en ir después que le dieran el alta a Ruri. Aunque estaba cansado, ese día se quedó en el club de ciencias toda la tarde, por lo menos así evitaría preguntas indiscretas de sus compañeros.

Cuando volvió a su casa ya estaba anocheciendo, y le sorprendió ver que estaba la tele prendida, y parecía que su padre estaba descansando ahí. Se acercó para saludarlo, y se encontró con que sí era Byakuya recostado mirándola...con Lillian. Al principio le sorprendió y, se sentía raro ver a su padre en pareja, pero tendría que acostumbrarse, y de todas formas se alegraba por él. Sólo estaban ahí recostados, abrazados, mirando atentamente la pantalla, pero había algo en la mirada suave de Byakuya, y en la forma en que tenía apoyadas sus manos alrededor de la rubia, que transmitía que indudablemente ahí había un amor sólido.

\- Bienvenido, Senku. Hoy no te vi en todo el día, ¿todo bien?

\- Ya estoy de vuelta, viejo. Sí, todo bien. Hola Lillian, hace tiempo que no te veía.

\- ¡Hola, Senku! Sí, estuve ocupada, y por eso es que Byakuya venía a verme. Pero ahora vuelvo a tener tiempo libre, así que puedo compensar. Espero que no te moleste que esté por aquí.

\- Para nada, siéntete en casa. Los dejo tranquilos, me voy a mi cuarto. Byakuya, voy a dormir un rato, me despertaré para la cena.

\- Qué raro que duermas siesta, hijo. ¿A qué viene tanto cansancio? –Pero sus ojos se abrieron, y sonrió ampliamente– ¿Se arreglaron?

\- Qué perceptivo. Sí, ya está todo bien. Gracias por los consejos, nada mal tu experiencia de viejo.

\- Te lo dije, cuando quieras. Me alegro mucho por ustedes, Senku.

Al día siguiente, cuando estaba saliendo de la escuela, Kohaku se encontró con Chrome. Eran conocidos de pequeños, Chrome era unos meses más chico que ella, pero a medida que crecieron, él se fue interesando mucho por la ciencia, y ella por entrenar, así que se veían sólo en la escuela. Chrome siempre había admirado a Ruri, y se llevaba mucho mejor con ella que con Kohaku, a pesar de ser unos años más chico que la primera.

\- Kohaku, ¿vas a ver a Ruri al hospital? ¿Cómo está?

\- Mucho mejor, por suerte. Sólo va a estar un par de días más para asegurar que no tiene una recaída. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

\- Me gustaría...yo...–titubeó– pero no quiero molestarla.

\- Creo que la pondría contenta que la visite un amigo. Está bastante aburrida, sólo nos ve a nuestro padre y a mí.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices –su cara se iluminó al instante– Vamos.

Kohaku hace tiempo que sospechaba que Chrome gustaba de Ruri, lo cual le parecía adorable, pero nunca le había preguntado a su amigo. Su hermana era muy dulce con él, y pensaba que quizás podían funcionar, a ella no parecía importarle la pequeña diferencia de edad. El castaño era muy animado y valiente, incluso maduro en cierta forma, y su hermana estaba soltera. Quizás les faltaba un empujoncito a ambos, tenía que reconocer que para esas cosas eran bastante torpes y tímidos por igual.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Kokuyo estaba justo saliendo a atender una llamada de trabajo, y saludó a Chrome con un amigable manotazo en su hombro, que por poco le dobla las rodillas. Los ojos de Ruri se abrieron de sorpresa y se iluminaron al ver al castaño, y él se sonrojó en respuesta, pero también le devolvió una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Chrome! Gracias por venir a verme, no lo esperaba.

\- Disculpa, Ruri, que no vine antes. Pero supe que estabas mal, y no quería molestarte ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Muy bien, solo esperando que me dejen salir, tengo muchas ganas de poder volver a estar afuera.

\- No seas descuidada, hermana. Tienes que tomártelo con calma, o nos vas a dar otro susto.

\- Lo sé, perdóname Kohaku. ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Y si salimos juntos cuando me den el alta? Como en los viejos tiempos.

\- Sí, es una gran idea –la felicidad de Chrome era tan palpable que Kohaku no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo– Ruri...ya que te gusta mucho la historia y estudias eso... ¿te gustaría ir al Rekihaku?

\- Oooh, Chrome, ¿de verdad? ¡Sí, me encantaría!

\- Eeeh, ¿a dónde? – Kohaku estaba perdida. La historia no era lo suyo.

\- Es el museo nacional de historia japonesa, queda en Sakura, en la prefectura de Chiba –le explicó Ruri.

\- No es lejos. Si tomamos el tren de Keisei-Ueno llegaríamos en una hora.

\- Me parece bien, si eso hace feliz a Ruri, vamos entonces. Podríamos ir el jueves, cuando salimos de la escuela. El alta se lo dan a la mañana, así que es el día perfecto para festejar, y yo no trabajo ese día, Mozu me dijo que vuelva la próxima semana.

\- ¡Qué malote! Bien, nos vemos entonces. Me alegra que ya estés bien, Ruri, nos vemos pronto. Tengo unos estudios que terminar hoy.

\- Gracias por venir a visitarme, Chrome, me hizo muy feliz verte.

El castaño sonrió, sonrojado a más no poder. Ruri tenía esa habilidad de ser tan dulce y femenina, y ni se enteraba lo que provocaba en su corazón verla con esa expresión tan serena, además de lo hermosa que era. Se despidió con una sonrisa, y dejó a las hermanas solas.

\- Me lo encontré a la salida de la escuela, qué bueno que pudo venir. Sí que te puso contenta, ¿eh? –La provocó un poco Kohaku

\- Sí, claro, Chrome es un muy buen amigo, ¿no crees? Siempre fue muy atento conmigo.

\- Sí...amigo...atento –Ruri ganaba el premio a Mrs. Inocencia.

\- Kohaku, se te ve más relajada y animada, me gusta verte así. ¿Pasó algo bueno?

\- Que tú estás mejor, eso me devolvió el alma al cuerpo –Eso, y cierta otra persona, que de pensar en él se ruborizó un poco. Quizás podía contarle a su hermana de Senku ya, ahora que parecía que se estaba poniendo un poco más seria su relación– Ruri, tengo algo que contarte, pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a papá todavía.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? –La cara de la hermana mayor mostró preocupación al instante.

\- Sí, sí, muy bien de hecho. Al menos ahora...tuve una semana difícil. Estoy saliendo con alguien hace poco más de un mes...en realidad es un cliente frecuente del restaurante junto a su padre, pero luego nos conocimos más porque me ayudó a estudiar y aprobar en física y química. Senku Ishigami, se llama. Y creo que me gusta mucho...o más que eso.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! –Ruri se sonrojó el doble que su hermana, pero mostraba una preciosa sonrisa de pura felicidad por hermana pequeña– No me habías contado, y ya un mes.

\- Bueno, pasaron ciertas cosas complicadas en el medio. Nos conocemos hace poco, y él no es para nada romántico, es como yo o peor. Pero ahora empezaremos una relación más seria, o eso creo...

\- Lo quieres mucho, ¿cierto? Te brillan los ojos, Kohaku.

\- Sí, así es –le daba vergüenza que se le note tanto, pero así se sentía, no podía ocultarlo.

\- Gracias por contármelo, me muero por conocerlo. Pero no le diré nada a papá, será nuestro secreto hasta que estés lista. ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Y si lo invitas al museo con nosotras?

\- Mmm, es una buena idea... Es científico, como Chrome, solo que mucho más inteligente. De hecho, el coordinador del área de ciencias de mi escuela, que había sido maestro suyo cuando era pequeño casualmente, le ofreció una beca para ir a estudiar y trabajar en la NASA con él.

\- ¡Eso es increíble! ¿Y aceptó?

\- No lo sé...no hablamos del tema, porque tuvimos una discusión en el medio, pero ya estamos bien.

\- Entiendo. Tengo más ganas de conocerlo ahora, y seguro que se llevará bien con Chrome cuando lo conozca.

\- Creo que ya se conocieron un poco en la feria de ciencias, rivalizaron con los mejores proyectos. Pero se harán amigos enseguida, estoy segura. Voy a decirle ahora, entonces. Así sabemos si puede.

Kohaku le escribió a Senku para invitarlo, y al rato él aceptó la invitación. A la rubia se le hizo un nudo de emoción, que él esté predispuesto a conocer a su hermana y salir con su amigo, le daba esperanzas de que realmente quería que las cosas funcionen. Le contó a Ruri la noticia, y las dos sonrieron entusiasmadas. Justo en ese momento volvió Kokuyo, su padre, así que se guardaron la emoción con una sonrisa cómplice.

Dos días después, por la tarde, ya le habían dado de alta a Ruri, y ella ya estaba en la estación de tren. Sabía que Kohaku y Chrome llegarían juntos de la escuela, pero no tenía idea cómo lucía Senku todavía. El científico también había llegado, y aunque no conocía a la hermana mayor de Kohaku, la reconoció al instante porque eran muy parecidas, sólo que Ruri tenía el pelo largo y suelto, y era un poco más voluptuosa que su hermana menor, y mucho más femenina. Se podría decir que eran dos gotas de agua con Lillian, mucho más que el sorprendente parecido que tenía la leona con la cantante.

\- ¡Ruri! ¡Aquí estamos! –Kohaku llegó corriendo, radiante, y Chrome la seguía un poco atrás, un poco irritado de tener que correr, pero su cara cambió instantáneamente apenas vio a la hermana mayor– ¡Ah! Ahí está Senku también. ¡Senku! –Levantó la voz mientras sacudía la mano en el aire, para llamar su atención, y el peliverde se acercó.

\- Oye, lo conozco, ¿qué hace aquí él? –Preguntó curioso Chrome

\- Ah, perdona Chrome, me olvidé de avisarte –Se disculpó Kohaku con una sonrisa culpable– Primero las presentaciones. Senku, ella es mi hermana Ruri. Ruri, te presento a Senku –Ambos se saludaron, sonriendo– Chrome, en realidad él es...estamos...

\- Soy su novio.

Las bocas de todos se abrieron al escuchar eso, incluida la de Kohaku. En realidad, no habían definido que serían novios todavía, pero fue una enorme sorpresa escucharlo directamente de la boca de él, y no tuvo la menor duda en decirlo.

\- ¿Novios? Oh...no sabía, pensé que eran amigos, porque los vi juntos en la feria. Bueno, o sea que... –Chrome se cubrió la boca con una mano, cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Si Senku y Kohaku eran novios, era lógico que estuvieran cercanos esa tarde...o sea que Ruri y él... se puso bordó, y los tres lo miraron con curiosidad– ¡Nada, nada! ¿Vamos?

En lo que duró el viaje en tren, los cuatro compartieron charlas para conocerse más. Kohaku era la única que realmente conocía en mayor profundidad a todos, así que sacó los temas que podían facilitar que hablaran animadamente. Con la presentación de Senku, ahora tenía la excusa de correrse un poco para dejar a Chrome y Ruri interactuar más, y una pícara sonrisa asomó a su rostro al notar ese detalle. Cuando llegaron, los cuatro se quedaron fascinados con el enorme museo, y a Ruri le brillaban los ojos como nunca. Pero la intención de Kohaku de hacer de cupido para su hermana y el castaño se vio frustrada por un factor que no tuvo en cuenta antes: Senku y Chrome amaban la ciencia, y en ese museo, además de historia, había ciencia. Lo que podía haber sido una salida de dobles parejas, o algo así, terminó siendo que los dos jóvenes se lo pasaron juntos analizando y dando sus opiniones de los desarrollos tecnológicos de cada época, mientras que Ruri arrastraba a Kohaku con el entusiasmo de estar en uno de los lugares favoritos de su vida. Se mantenían medianamente juntos, pero era más que claro cómo se dividían las charlas y los intereses.

Después de recorrer todo el museo durante casi dos horas, fueron a tomar un café juntos. Pero no hubo forma de despegar a Senku y a Chrome, cada vez estaban más entusiasmados compartiendo sus descubrimientos, incluso se pasaron sus teléfonos y Chrome le dijo que tenía una interesante colección de materiales que podía mostrarle, mientras que Senku lo invitó a compartirle sus teorías astronómicas y de física cuántica.

\- Parece que ustedes van a ser grandes amigos, me alegro que pudieran conocerse más hoy –Ruri y su inocencia y felicidad genuina por el otro, eran admirables.

\- ¡Qué malote! Tu novio es muy genial, Kohaku. Hasta ahora nunca tuve un amigo científico que supiera tanto como él.

\- Sí...así es Senku...seguro se divertirán hablando de pedrolos y de ciencia, ¿eh? –Kohaku ofreció una sonrisa, pero por dentro sólo quería golpearlos a ambos, fuerte.

Tomaron juntos el tren de vuelta, y en la estación se separaron para volver cada uno a su casa. Ruri les agradeció por una tarde tan disfrutable y divertida, y Kohaku le dijo a Senku que después le iba a escribir para esa cita que le había dicho. Ese "después" terminó siendo un par de horas más tarde, en el cual Kohaku le contó que su intención de darles un momento solos a Chrome y Ruri se vio frustrada porque no se esperaba que se lleven tan bien él y el castaño, pero que igual le resultó divertido y en el fondo se alegrara que se entendieran tan bien. Ella tenía ese tipo de amistad con Kirisame, y no había nada mejor que tener un buen amigo con las mismas pasiones, con los cuales podían pasar horas hablando y compartiendo. Luego le preguntó si tenía la tarde del sábado libre, pero que era una sorpresa a donde lo iba a llevar, que pasaría por su casa a buscarlo. Senku aceptó, y así quedaron para verse, ya que al final casi no habían cruzado palabra esa tarde en el museo y en el café.

El lugar que había elegido Kohaku luego de mucho pensar y averiguar, era un exclusivo café temático de astronomía, llamado "Café Planetaria", ubicado en un planetario en Tokyo. No sólo el lugar estaba hermosamente decorado de esa forma, y contaba con un gift shop amplio y adorable, sino que el menú de comida y bebida era todo decorado y nombrado a partir esa temática. Senku sonrió, fascinado, no sabía que un lugar así existía, era muy interesante. Primero pasearon por la tienda de regalos, curioseando todos los productos tan originales. Kohaku hasta parecía más emocionada que él, y casi gritó de emoción al ver una cartera transparente rellena de algodón de azúcar de colores celestes, violetas y rosados, llamada "Milky way cotton candy", que costaba alrededor de mil trescientos yenes. Cuando Senku se quedó un momento mirando con atención unas piedras artificiales pero muy bien decoradas como si fueran meteoritos, Kohaku se escabulló un momento para comprar un llavero con forma de cohete que ya había visto antes, y volvió antes de que Senku se percatara de su ausencia, tan absorto que estaba en los detalles del "meteorito", el cual terminó comprando para regalárselo a Byakuya, para cuando le dijera que había decidido irse a Estados Unidos con el Dr. Xeno.

Luego de eso fueron a comprar lo que iban a consumir en el café propiamente dicho, y Kohaku se terminó dando el gusto de pedir un increíble helado de vainilla llamado "Nebula Soft Serve", que tenía algodón de azúcar de esos colores que había visto antes, adornando la base. Senku se decantó por elegir una pequeña caja con varios dulces combinados, entre los que había unos cristales de azúcar color azul oscuro, y unos bombones negros extraños, además de otros dos dulces, y acompañó con un té helado. Lo curioso era que ya estaba terminando el otoño, a fines de Noviembre, y los dos habían elegido algo frío para comer, pero el lugar estaba bien climatizado, y tampoco hacía frío afuera esa tarde. Se sentaron a relajar y disfrutar de sus exóticos pedidos, que estaban muy interesantes, mientras conversaban, y Kohaku fue la primera en mencionar algo que le había quedado pendiente desde el otro día.

\- Senku...realmente me sorprendió que te presentaras a Ruri y a Chrome como mi novio. Es decir, no me molestó para nada, pero no lo esperaba.

\- Vi que no sabías cómo presentarme, y te lo hice más fácil. Puede que no sea la terminología exacta porque tampoco lo hablamos, pero creo que decidimos ir en esa dirección, ¿cierto?

\- Hmmm, sí. Es decir, se sintió raro...pero no un raro malo, por así decir.

\- Ya te lo dije, diez billones por ciento seguro que no me importan las etiquetas, pero ya pude comprobar que les deja bastante claros a los demás las cosas, y así nos ahorramos malentendidos.

\- Siempre tan práctico y lógico, ¿eh? –sonrió divertida, y porque se esperaba algo así de él– Pero está bien, y tienes razón.

\- Leona –la miró un poco más serio– tengo algo que decirte, y creo que cuanto antes lo sepas será mejor.

\- Te escucho.

\- ¿Recuerdas la beca que me ofreció el Dr. Xeno en la feria? –Ella asintió, sonriendo– Bueno, en esa semana que estuvimos peleados, le confirmé que la aceptaba. Nos quedan ver los detalles de cuándo sería el viaje, y las fechas exactas y demás, pero ya es un hecho. No sé qué te parece, qué piensas al respecto, pero es la decisión que tomé.

\- ¿Qué pienso? ¡Pues que me pone muy orgullosa! –le dijo contenta como si fuese algo obvio– Digo, apenas terminarás la preparatoria, y ya te vas a trabajar con una eminencia, nada menos que a la NASA. Creo que sería el sueño de cualquier científico, te felicito.

\- Sí, gracias. Pero...no me refería a eso –suspiró y miró a un costado– Creo que te imaginas que vamos a estar separados por al menos un año, ¿cierto? Tendría que ver si en ese año tengo alguna semana de vacaciones, pero también está el factor económico, claro, tampoco puedo estar yendo y viniendo en avión fácilmente. Por lo cual es probable que no podamos vernos por un largo tiempo. Faltan por lo menos tres o cuatro meses para esto, pero justo que ahora decidimos ir más en serio en lo que tenemos, no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar.

\- Senku, sé que será difícil, y que vamos a extrañarnos mucho, no me divierte pensar en eso. Pero es una oportunidad única en tu vida, estarás cumpliendo uno de tus sueños, y tan joven. No voy a ser tan egoísta como para retenerte, sólo porque estemos empezando una relación. No me sentiría bien conmigo misma si lo hiciera, y no es justo para ti. Además, yo también terminaré la preparatoria, y tengo que considerar mi futuro. Con la plata que gané de las clases con Stan –miró directamente a Senku temiendo que cambie su cara, pero le sorprendió que estuviera igual de tranquilo– pienso destinarla a entrenar con un buen maestro, temporalmente al menos. Creo que prefiero hacerlo aquí en Japón, la verdad es que no hablo otros idiomas, y tampoco tengo el tiempo de ponerme a estudiar a fondo como para hacerlo, además de que el dinero me rendiría mucho menos. Y por otro lado, estoy considerando cambiar de trabajo. Quizás pueda conseguir algo de enseñar en un nivel básico, o a niños, algo así.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti por tu forma de verlo, y tus planes a futuro –sonrió de costado– Al final, es casi irónico que Stanley nos diera una mano en un par de cosas, a pesar de pareció justo lo opuesto y ciertamente no fue su intención...al menos con respecto a mí.

\- ¿Eh? Sé que a mí me ayudó ese trabajo con él, pero no termino de entender en qué te ayudó a ti.

\- No me ayudó en nada particularmente, pero si ahora podemos considerarnos novios y tomar más en serio lo nuestro, sin dudas es a causa de su intromisión. Lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte...o eso dicen. No te creas que voy a ponerme en plan de amigos con él, sólo estoy diciendo que, a mi pesar...y el tuyo y el de él... el balance terminó siendo positivo. Ignorando completamente los detalles del proceso, claro, preferiría no tener que volver a vivirlos nunca más.

\- Entiendo tu punto, y me gusta que lo veas así, es más...maduro. Por mi parte, ya te lo dije, tienes mi palabra de que no tendrás que volver a preocuparte por eso, nunca más –estiró una mano para tomar la de él a través de la mesa, y él se la tomó y le sonrió de costado– Volviendo al tema del viaje... me parece entonces oportuno darte algo.

Kohaku sacó de su pequeña cartera el llavero, y se entregó. Senku abrió ojos, gratamente sorprendido por el detalle, y lo tomó y lo miró de cerca, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

\- Aah, sí. Lo llevaré conmigo entonces, y así no me olvidaré que aquí me espera una leona a mi regreso. ¿Te parece bien?

\- Sí, me parece bien. Tómalo como un amuleto de mi parte, en el cual están mis sentimientos de que tengas mucho éxito.

\- Gracias, leona. Y ahora, volviendo a tus planes, pensé en algo que te puede interesar. ¿Qué te parece si le preguntas a Tsukasa Shishio si te puede entrenar? No sé si su estilo de lucha es el que quieres, pero de seguro que te puede dar unos buenos consejos, al fin y al cabo, lo admiras mucho y parecía que se entendían en eso.

\- ¿De verdad? No lo había considerado. No es mala idea, para nada...al menos unas clases. Podría funcionar.

\- Y te apuesto que él tiene contactos para ayudarte a encontrar ese trabajo, también. Es cuestión de preguntarle, luego te paso su número, y se lo puedes preguntar directamente a él. No te preocupes, le voy a avisar antes que vas a comunicarte.

\- ¡Eso sería genial, Senku! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!

Tan feliz estaba por el ofrecimiento, que se levantó y rodeó la pequeña mesa, para abrazarlo y darle un largo beso, que él correspondió. Este era el Senku que conocía, y que le encantaba. Todavía no pensaba decirle la profundidad de sus sentimientos que había reconocido hace poco, pero trató de trasmitírselos a través de ese beso. Como ya habían terminado hace un rato la merienda, se levantaron y quisieron recorrer y caminar un rato más, antes de volverse. Kohaku se animó a tomarle la mano, y él, aunque al principio se sobresaltó y estaba un poco rígido y torpe, poco a poco se fue aflojando, aunque a todas luces era evidente que no le resultaba natural. Cuando ya decidieron volver, tuvieron que despedirse en la estación de tren, porque la rubia le dijo que su padre ya había planeado una cena familiar para festejar que Ruri se encontraba bien.

Dos días después, para cuando Kohaku ya había vuelvo a trabajar, Byakuya se enteró de la buena noticia, e invitó a Senku a comer ramen. La última vez que habían ido fue esa noche que se encontraron con su ex-colega, el Dr. Xeno, y sentía que ahora que se habían vuelto a calmar las aguas y había motivos para festejar, podían volver allí con tranquilidad. Senku le había contado ya que también habían dado un paso más en la relación con Kohaku, y que ya no le molestaba la idea de anunciarse como "novios", aunque fuera para simplificar la forma de presentarse a los demás. Así que más feliz que perro con dos colas, lo primero que hizo Byakuya cuando la rubia los recibió, fue felicitarla porque se animara a dar el siguiente paso con su hijo, y bromeando le dijo que le tuviera paciencia, que era un buen chico, pero que tenía que equilibrar su gran inteligencia racional con alguna que otra torpeza emocional. Senku lo fulminó con la mirada, cosa que por supuesto ignoró, y se sentaron a esperar la comida.

Pero a los pocos minutos, un hombre grande y rubio, de poblada barba oscura, se acercó a la barra, junto a los Ishigami.

\- Hija, perdona la interrupción, pero vine a agradecer personalmente a tu jefe que te haya dado la semana libre para que pudieras ocuparte de Ruri.

\- Oh, papá...no hacía falta.

\- Sí que lo hace. Gracias a su gesto pudimos cuidar de tu hermana como corresponde. ¿Podrías llamarlo, por favor? Será un minuto.

\- Si insistes.

Justo antes de que Kohaku llamara al padre de Mozu, que estaba en la cocina, dos personas habían clavado su mirada en el hombre, aunque por motivos distintos. Uno de entusiasmo, el otro de cautela. Para la mala suerte de Senku, el entusiasmo de Byakuya pudo más, mucho más, y demasiado rápido.

\- Oooooh, ¿así que finalmente conozco a mi consuegro?

Tres pares de ojos se clavaron ahora muy sorprendidos en el peliblanco. Dos de los cuales, denotaban también puro horror en sus ojos.

\- ¿Disculpe? Me parece que se confundió de persona, señor.

\- ¿No es usted el padre de Kohaku-chan?

\- Sí, ella es mi hija –Contestó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Y yo soy el padre de Senku –dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa orgullosa, señalando a su hijo a su lado, sin darse cuenta del sutil gesto de negación que trataba de hacerle éste, para que se calle.

\- ¿Senku? ¿Y quién es Senku?

\- Su nov... Oh...

Recién en ese momento, la sonrisa de Byakuya se borró, y miró de reojo a los dos jóvenes, dándose cuenta de su grave error. ¿Cómo iba a suponer que él sabía de la relación de ellos, pero el padre de Kohaku no? Oh oh...los había metido en problemas. Una tensa sonrisa volvió a su rostro, para complementar la ahora mortalmente seria expresión de su "consuegro".

\- ¿Kohaku? ¿Podrías explicarme lo que sucede?

\- Eeeeh...bueno... la verdad es que... estoy empezando a salir con alguien, hace poco.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Kokuyo no pudo controlar su sorpresa, pero sus ojos se dirigieron al joven que previamente ese hombre desconocido había señalado. Joven que casualmente estaba muy rígido y evitaba el contacto visual, tanto como su hija– ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Hmmm, poco... –no, no podía decirle toda la verdad a su padre.

\- Aaah, disculpe, yo y mi boca grande –Se volvió a meter Byakuya, esta vez para ayudar al problema que él había creado, sin querer– Me presento, mi nombre es Byakuya, y junto con mi hijo Senku, somos clientes de este restaurante desde hace muchos años. Y como nuestros retoños son de la misma edad, se hicieron buenos amigos, incluso Senku ayudó a su hija a estudiar para unos difíciles exámenes que le fueron tan bien, usted sabrá. Es un buen chico, Senku, se lo aseguro.

\- Y no te dije nada porque éramos amigos, tal como dijo Byakuya-san –Se apresuró a decir Kohaku. Tenía que dirigir la atención a ella, estaba segura que su padre no se enojaría con Senku si sabía que ella fue la primera interesada, y no que un joven quiso aprovecharse de su "inocente" hija– Pero, bueno... lo conocí mejor, me di cuenta que me gustaba, y salimos un par de veces. Ruri lo conoció, fuimos a un museo juntos, con Chrome.

La sola mención de Ruri apaciguó un poco al intimidante hombre, como si no se atreviera a poner en duda lo que le contaba Kohaku, sólo porque su hermana mayor había estado también ahí.

\- Y perdone, soy muy confianzudo, y aprecio mucho a su hija, es una chica muy dedicada y simpática –agregó Byakuya– por eso lo traté tan familiarmente.

\- Kohaku no es una niña ya, está por empezar la universidad el año próximo, y trabaja. Le agradezco su sincera explicación, pero mientras sean responsables, no veo problema en que se ponga en pareja. Sólo que me hubiera gustado enterarme por ella.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, fue mi culpa –volvió a disculparse Byakuya– Estoy seguro que Kohaku-chan iba a contárselo pronto, pero la ansiedad fue más fuerte que yo.

\- Hmmm –El hombre lo escrutó, y finalmente extendió su mano hacia Byakuya– Empecemos de vuelta, entonces. ¿Byakuya-san, es usted? Mi nombre es Kokuyo. Y este joven entonces es...

\- Senku Ishigami, un gusto conocerlo –se presentó el científico, cuando por fin recuperó su voz.

\- Igualmente –Kokuyo lo miró de arriba abajo, escudriñándolo– ¿Estás en el mismo año de la escuela que Kohaku?

\- Sí, en el último de preparatoria, pero vamos a distintos colegios.

\- Así que tú fuiste el que la ayudó a estudiar, ¿eh, chico? Tengo que reconocer que su desempeñó mejoró considerablemente. Debes ser bueno en el estudio.

\- Papá, Senku es de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. Además de que se especializa en las ciencias, él ganó con su proyecto en la feria de ciencias de los colegios, e incluso el Dr. Xeno le ofreció una beca para estudiar y trabajar en la NASA personalmente con él, el año que viene.

\- Eso es admirable, te felicito –Suspiró– Con lo cabeza caliente que es mi hija, creo que me tranquiliza un poco que esté saliendo con alguien tan centrado. ¿Y qué intenciones tienes con mi hija, chico?

\- ¡Papá! –Se quejó Kohaku, abochornada.

\- Voy en serio, pero sólo si ella así lo quiere –Como Senku sentía que cada palabra suya iba a ser cuidadosamente medida, las eligió con cuidado para salir a flote de la situación.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, en ese caso espero que sea verdad, y si es así nos veremos pronto. Si todo marcha bien con mi hija, me gustaría conocerte más, a ti y a tu familia. No falta mucho para Navidad, y si quieren, será un placer para mí invitarlos a la cena familiar. Extiendan la invitación a la señora Ishigami, por favor.

\- No hay una señora Ishigami, lamentablemente, Kokuyo-san. Crié solo a Senku. Pero agradezco la generosa invitación, y agradecemos su confianza –Byakuya también se puso en modo correcto, inclinándose respetuosamente ante su "consuegro", para ayudar a dar la mejor impresión a su hijo.

\- La mamá de Kohaku falleció cuando ella era pequeña, así que lo entiendo, y disculpen. Ahora no los interrumpo más, los dejo cenar tranquilos. Kohaku, ¿podrías llamar a tu jefe ahora?

\- Oh sí... ya voy.

Luego de que Kokuyo hablara con él y le agradeciera personalmente, se retiró, manteniéndose serio y estoico. Byakuya, Senku y Kohaku suspiraron, aliviados.

\- ¡Perdonen, chicos! No tenía idea que era un secreto todavía, pero parece que salió todo bien.

\- Casi te mato, viejo...pero gracias, ayudaste un poco.

\- Sí, creo que si no hubiese estado, mi padre se lo podría haber tomado de otra forma.

\- Bueno, son las preocupaciones de un padre, es natural. Y además padre soltero y de dos bellas jovencitas, diría que tu padre es un hombre muy centrado, Kohaku-chan.

\- Sí, lo es... y muy estricto también. Pero sé que quiere lo mejor para nosotras.

\- Seguro que sí. Bueno, ahora pórtense bien, que parece que tenemos una cena navideña familiar por delante.

\- No se sientan obligados en venir. Si ya tienen planes...

\- No, está bien, lo pasamos siempre nosotros dos solos. Este año también estará Lillian, pero dado que es pariente tuya y va a quedarse un poco más aquí en Japón, seguro tu padre la invitará también.

\- ¡Sí! Será una noche entretenida, para bien o para mal.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro de eso, leona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaas!!! Tengo par de anuncios interesanteees! Estrené página de Facebook, pueden encontrarme como "kariwolf.drstone" (Kariwolf), donde subiré mis fics y dibujos de Dr.Stone, y anunciaré las actualizaciones. ¡Y feliz cumple (atrasado) a Daniel!, seguidor en las sombras xD.
> 
> Y ahora... SE VIENE NUEVA HISTORIA!! Estamos muy creativas con Cherry... vamos a hacer un AU de Dr.Stone, policial/drama, llamado "Camino a la redención". Los protagonistas serán: Senku (detective), Kohaku (policía), Xeno (Interpol) y Stan (ex-criminal de guante blanco). Cuatro personajes muuy power, tendrán que trabajar juntos (bajo el mando del boss Byakuya jaja). ¿Podrán? Y estoy haciendo unos dibujos de ellos, uufff, demasiado sexys. Los subiré a esa página de FB, gócenlos. Hasta el próximo capítulooo!!


	11. Chapter 11

El 23 de diciembre por la tarde, en el receso del almuerzo escolar, Senku estaba por salir con su bento al patio, y un libro en la mano, cuando su mejor amigo Taiju se acercó a él.

\- Oye, Senku, ¿quieres que comamos juntos?

\- Claro grandulón, no hay problema. Le dirás a Yuzuriha también, ¿verdad?

\- Puedo decirle si te parece bien, últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo de juntarnos los tres, como solíamos hacer.

\- Sí, lo siento, estuve muy ocupado con el tema de organizarme para la beca, el Dr. Xeno me pidió que presente algo así como un currículum con mi experiencia científica, y todavía estoy armándolo.

\- ¡Eso está muy bien! –Taiju era puro entusiasmo y energía, como siempre– Espera, entonces le escribo a Yuzu para que nos encuentre en el patio.

\- Vamos yendo, ¿o no puedes caminar y escribir al mismo tiempo, grandulón?

Desde hacía casi dos años, Taiju finalmente se había animado a declararse a Yuzuriha, después de cinco años de amarla en silencio, bajo el gran árbol de Alicanflor que había en la escuela. Como era esperado, la joven aceptó los sentimientos de él, y desde entonces, para la felicidad total de Taiju, se habían vuelto novios. Senku se alegraba por sus amigos, esos dos eran tal para cual.

Una vez que se sentaron en un banco cerca del árbol, se pusieron a hablar de las novedades de cada uno, hasta que llegara Yuzuriha, lo cual sucedió unos minutos después.

\- ¿Tienen planes para pasar navidad o año nuevo juntos? –Les preguntó el científico.

\- Sí, ambos, pero navidad vamos a pasarlo con mi familia, y año nuevo con la de ella.

\- Era de esperarse, ustedes son más difícil de separar que los imanes más potentes del mundo

\- ¿Y tú, Senku? ¿Como siempre con tu papá? –Preguntó Yuzuriha– Y ahora que está de novio con Lillian, imagino que ella también los acompañará.

\- Este año va a ser distinto. Creo que Lillian estará con nosotros, pero vamos a ir a la casa de Kohaku, su padre nos invitó a Byakuya y a mí.

\- ¿Kohaku? –Taiju se tocó la barbilla con los palillos, pensativo, tratando de recordar– ¡Ah, sí! La amiga con la que estabas en la feria, ¿no? Pero qué raro, no sabían que eran tan cercanas sus familias.

\- No lo son, apenas si nos conocimos hace una semana, pero ahora que ella y yo somos "novios"...

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –Gritó el castaño, tan fuerte que sobresaltó a Senku y a Yuzuriha– ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO TIENES NOVIA, SENKU?!

\- Agradecería que no me dejes sordo, tontaina –Bufó Senku, rascándose el oído con el dedo.

\- ¿Es en serio, Senku? –Los ojos de su amiga brillaban de pura felicidad– ¿Ya son novios?

\- Algo así. Luego de que nos reconciliamos, salimos un día con su hermana y un amigo de ellas, Chrome, y para simplificar, me presenté como su novio. Po está bien, supongo que es lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta que habíamos decidido ir en serio.

\- ¿Y a tan poco de ser oficial su relación, ya se juntan en familia para navidad? –Preguntó Taiju sorprendido, ahora que se había calmado.

\- Bueno, eso fue diez billones por ciento seguro culpa de Byakuya y su gran bocota, que no tardó ni diez segundos en meter la pata y ya presentarse a su "consuegro" sin preguntarnos antes a nosotros –sus amigos estallaron de risa, imaginando claramente la situación, conociendo perfectamente al astronauta– Pero por suerte el viejo de Kohaku, Kokuyo, fue bastante racional, y lo tomó bien, tanto que nos invitó a la cena de navidad para conocernos más.

\- ¡Eso es increíble, Senku! Te felicito, nunca hubiera imaginado que ya tendrías novia, con lo que decías que no te interesaba el romance.

\- Sí, bueno... pero pasó, y es interesante. No es como si lo rechazara totalmente, sólo que tenía otras prioridades, y no se había dado que alguien me interesara de esa forma. Pero esa leona es muy especial, y logró atraparme.

\- Me encantaría que nos la presentes, algún día –Los ojos de Yuzuriha brillaban, muy feliz de ver a su amigo tan abierto y mucho más maduro.

\- Claro, no hay problema.

Unas horas más tarde, ya de regreso en su casa, Senku estaba tomando un café mientras leía un libro, sentado en el sillón, cuando Byakuya volvió del trabajo. Lo saludó cuando vio que le pasó por adelante, pero lo raro fue que su padre no le contestó el saludo. Lo miró, extrañado, y vio que tenía la mirada perdida, como si caminara por inercia.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien?

\- Hmmm –fue todo el sonido que emitió en respuesta, sin mirarlo, y siguió caminando hasta entrar en su cuarto.

Eso sí que fue raro. No ver a su padre sonriendo abiertamente al saludarlo le extrañó, pero podía haber tenido un día complicado en la facultad, o estar muy cansado, a veces sucedía. Decidió aguantarse la curiosidad, ya le podía preguntar luego si lo seguía viendo así. Pero la oportunidad no tardó en darse, porque unos minutos después, Byakuya fue a la cocina, con ese paso lento tan particular. Senku lo siguió con la mirada, y definitivamente se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, cuando a su padre se le resbaló de la mano un vaso, aunque no llegó a romperse. El joven científico se acercó a él, preocupado, cuando lo vio apoyarse en la mesada, con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¿Puedes decirme qué sucede, viejo? ¿Pasó algo?

\- Hijo...mano... –murmuró, haciendo una pausa entre cada palabra.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Mano? –Le miró las manos, pero estaban bien, no era eso.

\- ...Hermano...

¿Le habría pasado algún accidente al hermano de un conocido de él? Byakuya no tenía hermanos, o no que él supiera.

\- No te estoy entendiendo, viejo. ¿Puedes ser más claro?

\- Senku...–lo miró, serio, con los ojos muy abiertos, un poco perturbados, y respiró muy profundamente antes de hablar– Vas a tener un hermano.

\- ¿Qué...?

Los ojos de Senku se abrieron desmesuradamente, al principio le costó entenderlo, porque como no era el hijo biológico de Byakuya, no era como si pudiera tener hermanos "de sangre". Pero la duda no duró más de un segundo, porque instantáneamente se dio cuenta que su padre se refería a que él tendría un hijo... ¿con Lillian? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Sabía que su padre y ella salían hace más de un año y medio, pero ninguno había dado a entender que todo estaba avanzando tan rápido como para casarse o formar una familia. Así que... ¿un accidente?

\- ¿Se descuidaron? –Es lo único que alcanzó a preguntarle, pero vio que su padre lo miró serio y frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

\- No. Hace rato que ella tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas.

\- ¿Pero esas cosas no son diez billones por ciento seguras? Si se las toma con regularidad, claro, si se olvidó...

\- No, tampoco se olvidó, ella es muy cuidadosa. Pero... cree que pasó hace casi un mes, cuando se descompuso en un viaje y vomitó. Había tomado la pastilla antes de subir al avión. No se dio cuenta de tomar otra para compensar, y esa misma noche nos vimos ...

\- ¿Y está confirmado?

\- Sí, se hizo dos análisis de sangre. No me había dicho nada porque no estaba segura, pero con eso ya no hay dudas, los dos dieron positivo.

\- Ya veo –No sabía qué decirle, era una noticia totalmente inesperada, y no podía imaginarse que hubiera un bebé en la casa próximamente, ni que él se convirtiera en hermano mayor a su edad. Pero tampoco le molestaba, su padre estaba haciendo su vida, y seguro lo haría feliz...cuando superara el shock.

\- A pesar de que es demasiado pronto para los dos, y todo –continuó Byakuya– Ella quiere tenerlo. Pero...no puedo evitar pensar que le arruiné la vida –apretó las manos en puños, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué dirías esa ridiculez? Diez billones por ciento seguro que se los ve bien juntos.

\- Senku, Lillian es...joven, hermosa, está en el pico de su carrera como una de las mejores cantantes, haciendo giras por todo el mundo. Y ahora no podrá, por lo menos por uno o dos años su vida cambiará drásticamente, y ni qué hablar luego. No podrá viajar tanto con un bebé, es una realidad. Y yo...la amo, mucho, pero soy un viejo al lado de ella. ¿Y si algún día se aburre de mí, o conoce a alguien más cercano a su edad e intereses? Nuestro hijo estaría lejos de alguno de nosotros, porque ella no vive aquí en Japón.

\- No la conozco mucho, pero no creo que eso suceda. Ella es joven, sí...pero no parece importarle, no es como si la edad fuese tan importante, ¿cierto? Si aun siendo joven, famosa y multimillonaria, eligió estar contigo...me parece que está bastante segura de eso. Además...–no le gustaba ser tan abierto con sus sentimientos, pero creía que su padre tenía que escucharlos– no tienes que preocuparte, ese niño no podría pedir un mejor padre, aunque sea un viejo tonto y bromista, se asegurará que nunca le falte nada. Si yo lo sabré, diez billones por ciento seguro.

\- Senku... –Byakuya lo miró, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante. Su hijo nunca era cariñoso o abierto emocionalmente con él, por lo que escuchar esas palabras significaron mucho para él, en especial en ese momento. Se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras lloraba con una sonrisa en la cara, y Senku le devolvió torpemente el abrazo.

Dos días después, ya era nochebuena, y los Ishigami se prepararon para ir a la casa de la familia de Kohaku. Como era temprano, y no estaban muy lejos, fueron caminando. Cuando tocaron el timbre de la casa, Kokuyo los recibió con un apretón de manos a cada uno. Byakuya le entregó a modo de regalo los dulces que había traído con Senku para el postre, unos dorayakis, y una esponjosa tarta de queso con fresas y nata, todo hecho a mano por él, lo cual dejó encantado al padre de las hermanas, que no sabía todavía de las habilidades culinarias del astronauta. Se saludaron entre las dos familias, y mientras Kokuyo iba a guardar los postres en la heladera, los demás se quedaron charlando en la sala de estar. Era la primera vez que Byakuya conocía a Ruri, y le sorprendió el enorme parecido que tenía con Kohaku, y ahora era más obvio que nunca cómo de similar era la genética de las mujeres de esa familia. Pero al poco tiempo de que comenzaran a hablar, volvió a sonar el timbre.

\- Esa debe ser nuestra invitada especial, es parte de la familia aunque no vive en Japón, y casi siempre está el exterior, por lo cual fue una buena casualidad que justo estuviera aquí. Estoy seguro que les emocionará conocerla...aunque seguro que no necesitará introducción.

Senku y Kohaku se miraron de reojo con una sonrisa, ya imaginando de quién se trataba, y el motivo por el cual "justo" estaba allí. Efectivamente, Kokuyo recibió a su cuñada, Lillian, y la hizo pasar. Le llamó la atención que Senku y Byakuya no se sorprendieran como esperaba, al fin y al cabo, ella era una de las cantantes más famosas del mundo, pero lo que terminó dejándolo boquiabierto a él, y a Ruri también, fue que Byakuya se adelantó a saludarla tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso en la boca, el cual ella se lo correspondió con total naturalidad. Había una calidez especial en la mirada que compartieron, y Senku era el único aparte de ellos que sabía el motivo oculto detrás de eso.

Cuando Lillian miró a los demás para seguir saludándolos, notó que Kokuyo todavía seguía mudo de la sorpresa, así como su otra sobrina. Se cubrió la boca, sonrojada, al darse cuenta que nunca le había contado esos dos que estaba en pareja.

\- Byakuya y yo nos conocemos desde que fuimos al espacio, él como astronauta, y yo como turista. Y hace un tiempo que somos pareja, perdona que no te conté antes, Kokuyo.

\- ¿Pero tú...y él...? –El susodicho no podía más que tartamudear– Y él es el padre de Senku...y Senku y Kohaku...

\- Ah, sí... debe sonar extraño, pero la realidad es que nos enteramos hace poco de esa coincidencia –Dijo Byakuya, rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa culpable– También fue raro para nosotros. Cuando le presenté a Lillian a mi hijo, Kohaku también estaba...aunque todavía no eran novios. Nuestra cara fue casi la misma de sorpresa que la tuya, al enterarnos que ellas eran familia.

\- Senku es el hijo de Byakuya, papá, pero...no es su hijo biológico. Quizás eso ayude a que te parezca menos raro.

\- No es como si lo hubieran hecho a propósito, aunque no creo que en la vida conozca otra casualidad así. Bueno, ahora estamos todos, pónganse cómodos.

\- Ten Kokuyo, traje esto para brindar –Lillian le dio una caja que tenía dos botellas de Champán– las traje de Francia, en mi última gira.

\- Gracias, Lillian, siempre un lujo tus atenciones.

Como ya no esperaban a nadie más, todos colaboraron en preparar la mesa y servir la comida, que era hace muchos años una costumbre japonesa al festejar la navidad: Una montaña de pollo frito de KFC, acompañada de ensalada y papas fritas. Como no era algo que comieran habitualmente, el rostro de todos se iluminó, y la informalidad de comer con las manos en vez de los palillos les sacó sonrisas a todos. Y por supuesto, era también una noche en la cual empezaban a conocerse, aunque la buena química entre las dos familias fue instantánea. Kokuyo empatizó con Byakuya por ser padre soltero casi como él, aunque el peliblanco siempre lo había sido desde que adoptó a Senku, quien era hijo de un buen amigo suyo, mientras que Kokuyo terminó siendo padre soltero desde que su esposa murió hace quince años, por una grave afección pulmonar. Además, el astronauta era tan confianzudo y gracioso, que era muy fácil llevarse bien con él, y ver a su cuñada Lillian tan radiante de felicidad a su lado, lo hizo aún más fácil.

\- ¿A qué se dedica, Kokuyo-san?

\- Llámame Kokuyo, dejemos la formalidad de lado. Soy presidente de una empresa metalúrgica, con lo cual siempre pude mantener bien a mis hijas, aunque los últimos años he tenido que viajar mucho y ausentarme, pero Ruri y Kohaku ya son grandes y responsables. Bueno, Ruri lo es más, Kohaku sigue siendo demasiado impulsiva, y me saca más canas de las que debería tener, pero estoy orgulloso de ambas. ¿Y usted, Byakuya?

\- Soy profesor universitario de física, pero también fui astronauta, aunque una sola vez tuve una misión al espacio. Y si logré hacerlo, fue gracias a mi hijo, que me ayudó y apoyó desde que era pequeño, a su modo.

\- Al espacio, eso sí que es increíble, no puedo imaginármelo. Pero sé que muy pocas personas en el mundo pueden ser astronautas, así que lo admiro, felicitaciones.

\- Gracias, y creo que ya sabe que mi hijo también heredó la pasión por la ciencia, y estoy seguro que será un gran científico –añadió muy orgulloso.

\- Sí, Kohaku me contó en detalle cómo fue que el destacado Dr. Xeno le dio una beca para estudiar en la NASA –Miró a Senku con una sonrisa amable– ¿Así que hiciste un cohete, a tu edad? Eso también es admirable.

\- En realidad hice cuatro en toda mi vida, fueron superándose...pero éste fue el primero que realicé con la ayuda del club de ciencias de la escuela, del cual soy el presidente, y el más exitoso.

\- Me resulta muy curioso cómo parecen tan opuestos, y al mismo tiempo congenian tan bien con mi hija –se rió Kokuyo– Pero lo que puedo ver en ti es que tienes mucha determinación y pasión por lo que haces, Senku. Kohaku es igual, lo cual nos ha llevado a tener unas buenas peleas porque estoy seguro que ella es mucho más temperamental que tú. De hecho, siempre fue muy activa y ágil desde que era pequeña, era una bola de fuego imparable, lo contrario a Ruri.

\- Ooooh, adoro las anécdotas de cuando eran pequeñas –dijo Lillian, enternecida.

\- No, papá, por favor, no empieces... –rogó Kohaku, avergonzada.

\- Pero es que una es muy graciosa. Cuando tenía cinco años, ella saltaba y se trepaba a cada superficie que podía, siempre fue muy fuerte y ágil. Pero un día, se trepó al árbol que ahora da contra su habitación, y no pudo bajar, parecía un gato, tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos y todo –Senku ahogó una risa, por la referencia felina, y la rubia lo fulminó con la mirada– Fue un drama en su momento, pero ahora o recuerdo con gracia.

\- Senku nunca se destacó ni en fuerza ni agilidad, pero lo compensó desde muy pequeño con su increíble inteligencia, ha hecho cosas asombrosas. Pero al poco tiempo de que le regalé todo su equipamiento científico...bueno, aunque en ese momento le dije que había sido "Papá Noel" tenía también casi seis años, hubo un día en que hizo una combinación química peligrosa, y poco faltó para que explote media casa. Terminé arrojando el frasco por la ventana, y reventó en el cielo. Vino la policía y todo, fue muy vergonzoso, pero no fue grave.

\- ¡Nooo! Qué peligro... ¿y tan chico?

\- Sí, iba a prescolar y ya hablaba de física cuántica. Desde pequeño seguía y estaba fascinado con la serie de televisión "Doraemon", ese gato robot cósmico fue su primera inspiración para la ciencia. Para un cumpleaños le regalé un peluche gigante de ese personaje, y no podía dormir sin él, era tan adorable que se me salían las lágrimas.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Viste que sí eras "adorable"? –Se burló Kohaku, recordando cuando había dicho eso de él por verlo mimar a su gato Kuro– Tu papá también lo dice.

\- Basta ya, leona, o verás...

\- Es que de pequeño era realmente adorable y cariñoso, pero en cuanto creció...bueno, se volvió Senku. Mira Kokuyo, dime si no era adorable, guardé en mi teléfono algunas de mis fotos favoritas.

\- No, no lo harás... –intentó sacarle el teléfono de sus manos, pero no lo alcanzó.

\- ¡Quiero ver también! –Lillian dijo con entusiasmo, y se asomó para ver.

\- Yo tengo de mis hijas también, miren.

Para el horror y la vergüenza de Senku y Kohaku, los tres adultos se pusieron a babear y enternecerse con las fotos infantiles. Ruri estaba en el medio, no le molestaba que hicieran eso, pero tampoco se levantó a curiosear, sólo le ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva y resignada a los otros dos jóvenes.

Un buen rato después de seguir hablando y compartiendo juntos, levantaron los platos, y prepararon en su lugar la mesa dulce. Ya era casi la medianoche, y Byakuya comenzó a rellenar las copas de Champán para brindar. Obviamente, a Lillian le sirvió jugo en su lugar, pero lo hizo disimuladamente. Cuando dieron las doce, todos festejaron, chocando sus copas sonrientes.

\- ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Luego del silencio que se hizo mientras tomaban el primer sorbo, Kokuyo recién ahí notó que había una sola copa que era distinta en su contenido.

\- Lillian, ¿no tomas champán? ¡Con lo que te gusta, y lo deliciosa que es esta botella!

\- Eeeeeh...no... paso por esta vez –la familia de ella la miró con curiosidad, porque notaron que se puso incómoda.

\- Vamos, no te hará mal, un sorbo aunque sea. Es una ocasión muy especial esta, ¿te pongo un poquito en otra copa?

\- No, no, de verdad que no, Kokuyo, te agradezco...

Pero Byakuya le agarró la mano por encima de la mesa, y la miró a los ojos, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza, como dándole su apoyo para que pudiera explicar sinceramente la situación, si quería.

\- Bueno...la verdad... No sabía si decirlo hoy, va a ser una noticia muy inesperada –todos la miraron con atención, sorprendidos de lo nerviosa que se había puesto– Estoy embarazada.

La mayoría de las copas quedaron suspendidas en el aire, así como quienes las sostenían quedaron boquiabiertos por segunda vez en la noche. Solamente Byakuya y Senku sabían la noticia, pero sabían que sería una bomba para los demás.

\- Que tú... ¿qué? ¿De verdad? –Logró articular Kokuyo, mientras miraba alternadamente a Lillian y a Byakuya, que no hacían más que sonreír tímidamente.

\- Sí... no fue planeado, tuve un problema con mi método anticonceptivo. Pero sucedió, y por supuesto que voy a tenerlo. Pese a la sorpresa, estoy muy feliz de que sea con Byakuya. Sé que puede parecer repentino, porque no salimos hace tanto tiempo...pero estoy muy feliz y enamorada de él, y estoy segura que, bebé de por medio o no, es con quien quiero estar en mi vida. No sé cómo explicarlo mejor, pero lo siento así.

Todos quedaron entre sorprendidos y enternecidos, y Byakuya la miraba con los ojos brillantes de emoción, y se acercó a ella para besarla suavemente.

\- No lo sé viejo, pero me parece que te acaban de hacer una implícita propuesta de matrimonio –dijo Senku, sonriendo.

\- Oh...puede ser, sí –Lillian se ruborizó mucho, de pronto tímida al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, pero no lo contradijo.

\- Felicitaciones, tía Lillian, Byakuya-san –intercedió Ruri, con una de sus angelicales sonrisas –Estoy segura que serán muy felices, y saben que tienen aquí a su familia para lo que necesiten.

\- Sí, lo mismo digo, felicitaciones a los dos –Aunque Kohaku seguía impactada, adoraba a Byakuya, y no podía pensar en un mejor hombre para Lillian, que era una dulzura de mujer, además.

\- Bueno...esta noche sí que estuvo llena de sorpresas inesperadas –Finalmente Kokuyo rió, contento– Y creo que es el mejor regalo de todos, para ustedes y para nosotros, ¿no lo creen?

\- Senku, podrías estar más sorprendido. Vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –Le preguntó Kohaku exasperada, notando su total calma.

\- Eso es porque ya lo sabía, aunque me enteré hace poco –se encogió de hombros. Lamentablemente voy a estar en Estados Unidos para cuando nazca, pero ya lo conoceré a la vuelta.

\- Oh, es cierto...

\- Y Lillian, ¿te mudarás a la casa de Byakuya? ¿O cómo van a hacer?

\- Hmm, no lo hemos hablado todavía –le contestó la rubia, mirando a su pareja– Pero creo que me gustaría quedarme acá con su familia y con ustedes. Estoy tan acostumbrada a viajar por las giras, que no siento que tenga un hogar en otro país, y me está encantando Japón. Tampoco quisiera molestarlos e invadir su casa

\- No molestas, puedes mudarte cuando quieras –Senku le dijo– Y aunque es lógico que compartan la habitación de mi padre, tenemos una habitación de invitados que podemos acomodar si quieres también. No es grande, pero puede ser útil más adelante.

\- Gracias Senku, pero de todas formas estuve hablando con mi manager, y me dijo que hasta casi el octavo mes de embarazo, si no hay complicaciones, puedo viajar en avión. Así que creo que aprovecharé para hacer unos últimos recitales al menos los próximos meses, mientras me sienta cómoda.

\- Y creo que, aprovechando que Senku se va a Estados Unidos –intercedió Byakuya– puedo tomarme el receso universitario y un poco más para acompañarte en tus viajes. No quiero que estés sola, ni perderme tu embarazo.

El amor que desbordaban los dos, era suficiente para ablandar el corazón de cualquiera de los presentes. Con el apoyo de la familia, aunque era lo esperado, esa noche fue muy feliz y especial para todos. Cuando Byakuya dijo que ya era hora de irse, Kohaku le dijo a Senku que la acompañara un momento. Lo llevó a su cuarto, pero como estaban con la familia cerca, era obvio que sus intenciones eran solamente hablar un poco a solas. Pero en cuanto entraron, la rubia tomó un paquete de encima de su escritorio, y se lo puso en las manos a él, sin mucha ceremonia.

\- Toma...no tuve tiempo de hacer algo, pero espero que te guste...feliz navidad, Senku.

El científico abrió mucho los ojos pero se quedó callado, algo evidentemente pasando por su cabeza. Abrió el paquete, que tenía forma de una caja mediana envuelta en papel de regalo y un moño rojo, y sacó algo que parecía una extraña pelota blanca, rugosa, sobre una base de madera, y con un cable de enchufe. Senku frunció el ceño, hasta que Kohaku no pudo con su ansiedad y lo enchufó para encenderlo. Una brillante y detallada luna se iluminó en las manos del peliverde, que sonrió fascinado con la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos, reflejo de sus sueños.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, leona. Me encanta, gracias –le sonrió con una cálida mirada, que ella le correspondió, pero segundos después miró al piso, frunciendo los labios– Peo perdona... yo...no suelo hacer esto, nunca le hice un regalo a nadie, y con Byakuya sólo festejamos la navidad con una cena como al de hoy, juntos, al menos desde que crecí y me enteré que Papá Noel era prácticamente la tarjeta de crédito de mi viejo. Pero te lo compensaré, luego te regalaré algo, yo...

\- No te preocupes, Senku, no es necesario –Kohaku negó con una sonrisa comprensiva, y tomó el moño del paquete, para enganchárselo en uno de los mechones parados del pelo de él, lo cual les sacó una sonrisa burlona a ambos– Porque tú...y que estés aquí conmigo, eres mi regalo.

Agarrándolo desprevenido, luego de un jadeo de sorpresa de él ante esa dulce frase, se acercó y apoyó las manos a los costados de la cara de él, para atraerlo a ella y darle un beso en los labios. Sin interrumpir el contacto, Senku apoyó la lámpara con forma de luna en el escritorio, y la abrazó por la cintura, profundizando el beso. Compartieron esa muestra de cariño que habían estado ansiando desde que se vieron, perdiéndose en ellos, hasta que Kohaku fue la primera en separarse, sabiendo que los estaban esperando para despedirse. Sin decir nada más, entrelazaron sus dedos y se dieron un breve apretón, sonriendo, y se soltaron para que Senku pudiera guardar su regalo y luego salir de la habitación.

Cuando las familias se despidieron, lo hicieron con la promesa de verse más seguido, tan bien que habían congeniado. Pero para fin de año, Kokuyo dijo que ya había reservado un pequeño viaje con sus hijas, mientras que Byakuya, Lillian y Senku lo pasarían juntos en su casa, tranquilos.

Los días siguientes, entre escuela, trabajo, y preparativos para el viaje de fin de año, Kohaku lamentó no tener tiempo para verse con Senku a solas. Pero cuando lo llamó por teléfono para hablar un rato al menos como consuelo, él le dijo que para cuando volviera, podrían verse todo lo que quisieran, y ella podría compensar su ausencia el 4 de enero, que era su cumpleaños. La rubia captó la picardía que se encontraba detrás de esas palabras, y accedió contenta, aunque le parecía una eternidad todo lo que tendrían que esperar para volver a verse.

Para la víspera de fin de año, los Ishigami y Lillian compartieron una tranquila velada, y cocinaron los tres juntos, bajo las indicaciones de Byakuya. Como ella quería aprender a cocinar, y Senku tenía que hacerlo si pretendía vivir solo y alimentase bien cuando se fuera a Estados Unidos, aprovecharon para empezar haciendo esa cena juntos. La tradición japonesa era cenar un plato llamado "toshikoshi soba", que era un cuenco de caldo con fideos largos, y cebolleta picada encima. Ese plato simbolizaba prosperidad, salud, y larga vida; lo cual era especialmente simbólico para ellos, en el año que estaba por empezar. Lo usual era cenar bien tarde, para literalmente empezar el año sorbiendo esos fideos de buenos augurios, y cuando terminaron, brindaron con unas copas de jugo, para festejar con las costumbres de Lillian también.

Cuando terminaron, subieron a la terraza del departamento para ver los fuegos artificiales que se lanzaban en la ciudad, que siempre eran muy llamativos y originales. A pesar del fuerte ruido, era emocionante ver los impresionantes diseños y colores en el cielo, y los contemplaron en silencio, aunque Lillian cada tanto gritaba de emoción.

\- Bueno, me voy –dijo Senku– Ryusui me invitó al show de fuegos artificiales de su familia, dice que va a ser el mejor del país, así que si no quiero perdérmelo tengo que salir ahora.

\- Disfrútalo, hijo. Y mándale saludos de mi parte.

Senku se despidió de Lillian, y compartió luego una sonrisa cómplice con su padre por un breve instante. Un rato después, cuando la cantidad de pirotécnica había disminuido, se escuchó el estruendo de uno cercano. La rubia casi saltó del susto, pero cuando vio que lo que se veía ahora en el cielo era un fuego artificial con forma de corazón, rojo y dorado, jadeó de sorpresa y emoción, y se giró para mirar a Byakuya. Pero él no estaba a su lado, o más bien ya no estaba a la altura de sus ojos. Se había arrodillado, y la miraba con una dulce sonrisa.

\- No sé cuánto aguantará la pobre rodilla de este viejo, así que seré breve –bromeó el peliblanco– Lillian, mi vida ya era feliz y la creía completa con mi hijo Senku, pero desde que tú y yo nos conocimos y nos hicimos pareja, nunca terminé de creer que realmente estaba sucediendo, y que podía haber más felicidad. Me bastaba con que estemos juntos, acompañándonos, amándonos. Y ahora con la noticia de que vamos a tener un hijo, y que el otro día fuiste tú la que dijo sin dudar que querías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo...bueno, no sé cómo puede caber tanta felicidad en un hombre, pero me encantará averiguarlo, contigo, con Senku y con el bebé. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ser el mejor esposo para ti, algo nuevo en mi vida, y el mejor padre para nuestro futuro hijo. Te lo prometo, este viejo los amará con todo su corazón, si me lo permiten –Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, y la abrió frente a ella, dejando ver un fino anillo de oro blanco, con un diamante engarzado– Así que, ahora te lo pregunto oficialmente, y como mereces...Lillian Weinberg, mi amor, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Byakuya... –Lágrimas caían de su rostro, ese hombre era puro corazón, puro amor– Ya lo sabes, te amo tanto... ¡sí, claro que sí!

Pero el hombre no hizo más bromas, sino que con una expresión de emoción y serenidad le colocó el anillo en el dedo, y se estaba por parar, cuando Lillian se arrodilló junto a él para abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo, mientras lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Oh sí, creo que pude imaginar sus gritos de emoción...todos queríamos a estos seres de luz juntos, en especial por papi Byakuya, que merece tanto amor. Mumi, para vos: VISIONARIA jajaja. Lo dijiste al pasar en la última review, pero la verdad teníamos esto planeado con Cherry hace más de un mes, pero había que esperar a que dieran las fechas. ¡¡¡SENKU HERMANO MAYOOOOR!!! ¡Eso sí que será único, y hermoso!
> 
> Por otro lado, GRACIAAAS por su hermoso apoyo del nuevo fanfic policial, "Camino a la redención", fue una sorpresa lo mucho que les encantó, y que ya están pidiendo la continuación lo más pronto posible xD. Pero como les dije, paciencia, que es bastante complejo de escribir, y que no quiero colgar "Todo por protegerte" y "Juntos", que ya están en la recta final...y ahora que comencé también el de Stan ("Otros caminos"), y AMO ESCRIBIRLO, y también nos encantó y sorprendió con Cherry lo que les gustó y que quieren más, en serio, GRACIAS a los que se animaron a leerlo.
> 
> "Mucho texto, Kari".... Recuerden, kariwolf.drstone en facebook, me pueden seguir ;) Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. Chapter 12

La primera mañana del año comenzó con anunciar las lindas novedades del casamiento a toda la familia. Lillian no se había dado cuenta de que Senku había sido quien secretamente había encendido el fuego artificial con forma de corazón que daría pie a que Byakuya le proponga matrimonio, pero le pareció un detalle de lo más adorable cuando se lo confesaron. A Kokuyo, Ruri y Kohaku tenían que esperarlos al día siguiente a que volvieran de su viaje para decírselo, pero la cantante no aguantó las ganas y los llamó por teléfono, con la excusa que quería saludarlos por el año nuevo. Como pensaba que no podía haber mayor sorpresa que la del embarazo, el casamiento era hasta algo esperable.

Sabiendo que Senku se iría a Estados Unidos en tres meses, apenas terminara la preparatoria, la pareja quiso celebrar el casamiento lo antes posible. Querían algo sencillo, sólo familiar y unos pocos amigos, entre ellos sus compañeros de viaje del Soyuz -a quienes Lillian regalaría los pasajes, siendo millonaria-, ya que ellos habían sido los primeros en animarlos a salir juntos. Además, querían evitar que la prensa se enterara y se llenara de paparazis, por lo que decidieron mantenerlo en secreto y casarse solamente por civil. A pesar de ser muy famosa y millonaria, Lillian era una mujer muy amorosa y sencilla, y no estaba a favor de hacer una boda costosa.

Lo próximo e inmediato que tenían que organizar, era el cumpleaños de Senku, que se convertiría ya en mayor de edad al cumplir dieciocho años. Byakuya estaba al borde de las lágrimas constantemente, e intentaba abrazar hasta el hartazgo a su hijo, diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba de él y en el maravilloso hombre que se estaba convirtiendo, y eso no hacía más que ponerlo emocional con respecto a lo mucho que lo iba a extrañar durante todo ese año. A Lillian no hacía más que enternecerle la bola de amor que era su futuro marido, y cada vez reafirmaba más la suerte que tendría su hijo o hija de tener un padre así.

Por otro lado, cuando Kohaku volvió de viaje con su padre y su hermana al día siguiente, estaba completamente perdida de qué podía hacer o regalarle para el cumpleaños a Senku. Cuando ella le hizo una rápida visita para verlo en el rato libre que tenía entre salir de la escuela y empezar su jornada de trabajo, trató de sacarle información sobre qué le gustaría, pero el científico le dijo que no quería ningún regalo material, ya que encima se sentía en deuda con su ausencia de regalo para navidad.

De pronto, escucharon un grito mezcla de emoción y sorpresa de Byakuya, que hizo saltar al pobre Kuro que descansaba en el regazo de Senku, y corrió para meterse debajo de la cama. Segundos después, el peliblanco tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, y cuando lo dejaron pasar, apareció con una ropa muy pequeña en las manos, mientras lloraba de emoción.

\- ¡Mira lo que encontré, hijo! De cuando eras muy pequeño…este era tu pijama favorito –estiró la prenda para mostrarla, y entonces vieron un pijama del tamaño del antebrazo de Byakuya, azul oscuro con estrellas y cohetes de colores. Kohaku gimió de ternura, era demasiado pequeño y adorable, pero Senku puso una cara de fastidio y vergüenza, ya había tenido suficiente con el despliegue de fotos de su infancia en la reunión familiar.

\- ¿Qué haces con eso ahora, viejo?

\- Estaba revisando lo que tenía de cuando eras pequeño, porque me dio nostalgia al pensar en el bebé, y que ya serás un adulto…y encontré esto… y esto. Mira, Senku, esta era tu camiseta favorita –Le mostró una pequeña remera de su gato azul favorito, Doraemon– Te gustaba tanto que no querías sacártela nunca, tuve que comprarte dos más iguales para poder lavarlas y cambiártelas sin que te dieras cuenta.

\- ¡Noooo! ¿De verdad? Eso es muy tierno… –los ojos de Kohaku brillaban a la par de los de Byakuya, cosa que terminó por avergonzar e irritar aún más al científico.

\- Sí, y le gustaban mucho los juguetes con forma de cohetes y naves espaciales, y yo le contaba cuentos y él se terminaba durmiendo abrazado a ellos. Era muy hermoso –se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, para secar sus lágrimas de emoción. Con la noticia del bebé estaba muy sensible últimamente, pensando en que volvería a revivir eso de alguna forma, aunque esta vez con una mujer a su lado. Estaba muy orgulloso de cómo había criado a Senku por su cuenta, pero que su futuro hijo también tenga una amorosa madre era algo nuevo y que lo llenaba de felicidad.

\- ¿Vas a seguir así mucho más? Creo que es una suerte que me vaya a Estados Unidos en unos meses.

\- Tan cruel…–el corazón de Byakuya se rompió con el cristal de hielo que era su hijo a veces– Ya vas a ver, si algún día tienes hijos, vas a acordarte de este momento y te vas a arrepentir cuando te sientas como yo. Bueno, me voy, ya que parece que no sabes apreciar estos detalles.

Kohaku amonestó a Senku con la mirada, aunque ya sabía que no era cariñoso, tenía que entender a su padre en un momento como ese, y con más razón que nunca tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que podían pasar juntos, después no podría verlo por un año. Para demostrarle su enojo, le dijo que se iba, que se verían para su cumpleaños, según lo que quería hacer. No lo saludó con un beso, pero tampoco le mostró su peor cara, sólo quería ver si lograba hacerlo reflexionar sin presionarlo, estaba segura que lo haría.

Cuando la rubia salió de la habitación, sigilosamente se fue a buscar a Byakuya, y lo llamó suavemente a través de la puerta de su cuarto. Él asomó la cabeza, y Kohaku le hizo señas para que se le acerque, y le pidió un favor hablando lo más bajo que podía. Los ojos del peliblanco brillaron al instante, y una gran sonrisa llenó su rostro. Le guiñó el ojo a Kohaku, y ella se fue de la casa, satisfecha con que pudo hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Ahora tenía que resolver la otra parte, su sorpresa…pero no se le ocurría. Tenía que pensar un regalo que no fuese material, pero que fuese especial para el decimoctavo cumpleaños de su novio, cosa que nunca antes había tenido que hacer. Decidió pedirle consejo a su amiga Kirisame, que también tenía novio, aunque Kinro era un par de años mayor, unos veinte años como su hermana Ruri. Así que la tarde siguiente, después de salir de la escuela, fueron juntas al centro comercial a dar unas vueltas para inspirarse.

Esa misma noche, horas antes del inicio del día de cumpleaños de Senku, Lillian fue de visita a su casa para compartir una cena con él y su padre. La pareja prefirió hacerlo de esa forma, para dejarle la noche siguiente libre, por si pensaba hacer algún tipo de festejo con Kohaku y sus amigos. A la medianoche, cuando lo saludaron, le dieron un sobre, que Senku abrió intrigado. La mandíbula del científico casi se cae de la sorpresa. Dentro había un pasaje de ida de avión, y un muy generoso cheque.

\- Senku, me gustaría que lo aceptes, de parte de nosotros –Le dijo Lillian, con su preciosa sonrisa– Tu padre habló ya con el Dr. Xeno, para garantizar que compraran el boleto de avión para ir en el mismo vuelo a Estados Unidos. Y el cheque es para que puedas costear todo el año que pases allí, por lo menos para alojamiento y comida.

\- Es…demasiado –Había hecho cálculos de cuánto tendría que ahorrar, pero la cifra del cheque fácilmente duplicaba ese monto– ¿Seguro que está bien?

\- No te preocupes… el dinero no es un problema para mí, y te lo regalo con mucho gusto. Sé que por más que me case con Byakuya y seamos una familia contigo y con el bebé, eso no me convertirá en tu madre, ni pretendo cumplir ese rol. Pero si puedo hacer algo que te ayude a cumplir tus sueños, me pondría muy feliz que lo aceptes.

\- Muchas gracias, a ambos…no lo esperaba, pero me será de mucha ayuda.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, hijo –Le dio un fuerte abrazo, y le susurró al oído– Te quiero mucho.

\- Gracias viejo, por todo…yo también.

Después de compartir un cálido abrazo, Byakuya se alejó de Senku, y sonrió con una cara bromista, para aligerar la emoción del momento.

\- ¡Suficienteee! Todas estas cosas sentimentales no son tu estilo, así que cambiemos de tema. ¿Hiciste ya planes con tus amigos?

\- No…organizar fiestas no es lo mío. Kohaku me dijo que vendría aquí a la noche, y por mí está bien, sin tanto rollo.

\- ¿Ni aunque cumplas dieciocho? –Le preguntó un poco decepcionado.

\- Sigo siendo yo, un año más, o menos. El número sólo representa un acuerdo social, y que puede tener ciertas ventajas y responsabilidades legales ahora.

\- Sí, es cierto…pero podrías aprovechar para verlo de una forma más animada. Bueno, ¿quieres que vayamos a comer ramen, entonces? Yo sí lo veo como un día especial, déjame consentirte.

\- No voy a decirle que no a eso.

Como era miércoles, Senku tuvo que ir a la escuela y hacer su vida normal, donde sus compañeros de clase le festejaron animadamente la mayoría de edad, haciéndole chistes de ir a emborracharse. Taiju y Yuzuriha le habían preparado una mini torta, con colores y decorados de la NASA, y la comieron en la hora de descanso del almuerzo. Esa tarde se quedó en el club de química un buen rato, y cuando salió se puso a contestar todos los mensajes de felicitaciones de sus amigos, al teléfono y por las redes. Kohaku lo llamó también, e incluso le pasó el saludo de su padre y de su hermana, que se habían enterado por ella. Senku se extrañó de que Ryusui no le armara un alboroto o le proponga una gran fiesta, pero pensó que había sido porque era mitad de semana, y diez billones por ciento seguro que ya le haría una propuesta para festejar el sábado por la noche o algo por el estilo.

Por la noche fue a cenar temprano con Byakuya al restaurante de ramen, sabía que Kohaku no estaba ahí porque era su día libre rotativo, y lo había pedido para encontrarse más temprano con él. Comieron hasta quedar satisfechos, y para cuando volvieron a la casa, Senku casi tuvo un susto de muerte cuando las luces de su casa se prendieron solas, y alguien lo agarró por atrás.

\- ¿Qué demonios…?

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Cuando el corazón le volvió a latir, vio que frente a él estaban sus mejores amigos, haciéndole una cursi fiesta sorpresa. Taiju, Yuzuriha, Ryusui, Gen, Tsukasa y hasta Chrome, con el que se llevaba bastante bien últimamente, aunque no fuera un amigo tan cercano. Y por supuesto, quien estaba detrás de él era Kohaku, que evidentemente había organizado todo eso. Aprovechando que Senku todavía estaba un poco confuso, la rubia le dio un beso en los labios delante de todos, pero fue uno corto, solamente para saludarlo. Los únicos que no sabían todavía que eran novios oficialmente eran Ryusui, Gen y Tsukasa, que alzaron las cejas al mismo tiempo, pero sonrieron al instante, felices por su amigo.

Luego de que uno a uno lo fueron saludando, los que habían comprado cerveza o alguna bebida alcohólica la sirvieron para brindar y comenzar la fiesta casera.

\- ¡Ah, cierto! Yo también traje unas botellas, pero las dejé en la mochila, qué torpe, voy a ponerlas a enfriar –Kohaku dijo, parándose de un salto.

\- ¿Tú, leona? ¿Acaso le pediste a tu hermana que te compre el alcohol?

\- ¿Eh? No, la compré yo –Le contestó frunciendo el ceño.

\- No le venden alcohol a menores, leona, no legalmente al menos.

\- Pero si yo ya soy mayor de edad, ¿qué dices?

\- ¿Qué…?

Eso sí que Senku no se lo esperaba, que Kohaku fuese mayor que él. A decir verdad, nunca habían dicho expresamente la edad de cada uno, fue algo que dedujeron porque ambos estaban en el último año de preparatoria, y tenían que estar en los diecisiete años aproximadamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Asumiste que porque soy mujer tengo que ser menor que tú, ¿eh? –le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa– Pues no, aunque de todas formas lo soy sólo por unos meses, los cumplí poco antes de conocernos.

\- Ara ara, ¿qué se siente estar con una mujer mayor y con más experiencia que tú, Senku? –Bromeó Ryusui con malicia, que había escuchado todo.

\- Cállense, los dos. No sé por qué creen que es un problema, sólo me sorprendió. Me da lo mismo, sinceramente, y es evidente porque es algo de lo que recién me vengo a enterar.

\- Profanaste a un menor de edad, Kohaku-chan –Dijo por lo bajo Gen, burlonamente, aunque hizo sonrojar a la pareja.

\- Mentalista, si no te callas ahora mismo, vas a tener que cuidarte de lo que ponga en tu bebida, te recuerdo que mi casa tiene prácticamente un laboratorio al alcance de mi mano.

\- No te sulfures, Senku –Bromeó Chrome, con el chiste más científico que logró hacer.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, y el peliverde tampoco pudo ocultar una sonrisa, y aceptó vaso de cerveza que le alcanzó Tsukasa. Brindaron juntos, y entonces sí comenzaron a festejar. La noche pasó entre risas, anécdotas, juegos de cartas, y alguna partida de póker para los que sabían, y Gen preparó algunos trucos de magia que los dejaron boquiabiertos, y Kohaku se los hacía repetir una y otra vez para intentar observar el truco detrás del acto. Todos se llevaron muy bien, y cuando Senku se fue a la cocina a buscar hielo, Ryusui lo siguió para ayudarlo, y de paso sacarle un tema que le venía picando hace rato.

\- ¡Qué amigo eres! No me habías dicho que formalizaste la relación con Kohaku. ¿En qué momento sucedió eso?

\- La verdad es que no fue algo del todo claro, pero digamos que comenzó cuando nos reconciliamos. Esa misma noche coincidimos en tomarlo más en serio, y un par de días después se dio la casualidad que me presenté como su novio, y así quedamos. Pero no es como si lo hubiéramos divulgado.

\- Entiendo –chasqueó los dedos, contento, pero después frunció el ceño– ¿Y qué pasó con Stanley? Digo…te dejó un buen morado en el rostro, ¿qué dijo Kohaku? No me dijiste nada después de esa tarde que vinimos a verte.

\- No lo sabe, y tampoco va a saberlo. Para el día en que nos reconciliamos, ya se me había curado. No lo volví a ver, y creo que ella tampoco, aunque ya no me preocupa.

\- ¿No? –Ryusui alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido. Pareció pensar algo un momento, y luego le preguntó– ¿De verdad que no? ¿O sea que podrías volver a cruzarte con él, y que no te salgan chispas por los ojos?

\- De verdad, Ryusui. No me molesta ya, no lo estoy minimizando, pero ya es parte del pasado, y ya sabes que fue él el que vino a hablar conmigo para que me arreglara con la leona, irónicamente. Decidí confiar de verdad en ella, y hasta ahora resultó ser la decisión más acertada. Las relaciones son diez billones por ciento seguro complicadas, pero esta vez estoy dispuesto a lidiar con todo eso de una buena vez.

\- Te felicito amigo, y se los ve bien. Ahora tendrán que ver cómo mantener el interés y esta fresca relación a través de la distancia.

\- No me lo recuerdes, pero de seguro que vamos a aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda, empezando por hoy.

\- Vaya, me aseguraré de que no nos quedemos hasta muy tarde entonces –le guiñó un ojo.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, cuento con eso.

Dicho y hecho, un par de horas después, cuando Ryusui y Senku miraron de reojo que las energías se habían calmado, hicieron un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, y el rubio habló alto y claro.

\- Bueno, por muy divertido que haya estado todo, algunos de nuestros amigos tienen levantarse temprano, es un buen momento para retirarnos.

\- Sí, tienes razón –dijo Tsukasa estirándose– Yo tengo que entrenar.

\- ¡Ah, Tsukasa! Por favor, antes de que te vayas, quiero hablar un momento contigo, ¿puede ser? –Kohaku le pidió, era su oportunidad para preguntarle lo de las clases de entrenamiento, y si sabía de algún trabajo en una academia o club para ella.

Mientras ellos dos hablaban, los demás ayudaron a Senku a ordenar y limpiar la sala y la cocina, y para cuando terminaron, salieron todos juntos de la casa. Ni bien cerró la puerta, el científico se dio vuelta y miró a los ojos a Kohaku con una sonrisa pícara. Se venía aguantando hace más de una semana para poder pasar la noche con ella.

\- Al fin solos, leona –Senku comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella.

\- Por suerte se fueron antes de que me quede dormida en el sillón –colgó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

\- Sabes que eso no lo permitiría, no en mi cumpleaños –Susurró junto a sus labios, y ella sonrió.

\- Técnicamente ya no es tu cumpleaños, pero vamos a hacer una excepción por esta vez –No aguantaba más la tensión seductora que estaban acumulando, así que lo besó, y el peliverde no se demoró en abrazarla y devolverle el beso.

Caminando como podían, entre besos y caricias, se hicieron camino al cuarto de Senku. No tenían que preocuparse por bajar la voz o los ruidos, ya que Byakuya se había ido a lo de Lillian, cosa que su hijo agradeció mentalmente. No se podía decir quién estaba más desesperado de los dos, pero no pasaron ni unos segundos cuando ya eran un enredo de extremidades en la pequeña cama, que los obligaba a mantenerse muy cerca, aunque eso no era un problema para nada. Pero cuando Senku metió la mano por debajo de la blusa de Kohaku, abrió los ojos y se quedó quieto, sorprendido. Una sonrisa juguetona se extendió por los labios de ella, acompañando el sonrojado de sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto, leona?

\- Bueno, dijiste que no te regalara nada material para tu cumpleaños, pero nunca dijiste que yo no podía regalármelo a mí misma… y aprovechar para usarlo estando contigo.

\- Me gusta cómo piensas. ¿Puedo? –Tomó el dobladillo de la blusa, pero Kohaku le negó con una sonrisa pícara, y se sentó en la cama. Provocadoramente, le apoyó una de sus piernas sobre las de él, y luego hizo lo mismo con la otra, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza como diciéndole que primero se encargue de sacarle sus pantalones– No puedo estar más dispuesto a seguir tus indicaciones, esto será emocionante.

Senku se sentó también en la cama, apoyándose en sus rodillas, mientras con sus manos desabrochaba y bajaba el ajustado pantalón de la rubia. Siempre había admirado el sinuoso y excitante cuerpo de ella, no iba a negarlo, pero esta vez estaba más ansioso y encendido que nunca, la expectativa al máximo. Cuando se lo terminó de sacar, Kohaku se sentó rápidamente, y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

\- Ahora pórtate bien, y mantén los ojos cerrados, Senku, si quieres ver tu regalo. Si haces trampa, apago todas las luces.

\- No queremos eso, parece que te tomaste el trabajo de hacer de esto un momento especial.

Con los ojos cerrados, el joven escuchó el sonido del arrastre de una prenda, y supuso que Kohaku se estaba sacando la blusa por su cuenta. La anticipación lo estaba matando tanto como su abstinencia, pero él no era alguien que se pusiera ansioso, sabía esperar. Cuando la rubia le dijo que podía abrirlos, su boca quedó ligeramente abierta un rato, y prácticamente sus neuronas abandonaron sus funciones principales: Kohaku tenía puesto un babydoll rojo, con la parte del corpiño bordado con un diseño de encaje, mientras que el resto de la tela que la “cubría” era de una gasa translúcida, que ondeaba suavemente sobre su cuerpo, holgada pero marcando perfectamente sus magníficas curvas. Decir que estaba sexy era subestimar seriamente lo que sus ojos veían, era de seguro una diosa, su diosa. Cierta parte de su anatomía coincidía con la apreciación de su cerebro, o lo que quedaba de él, y se hizo notar. Lo que todavía no había recuperado era la facultad del habla.

\- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? –Preguntó un poco cohibida, pero orgullosa de la reacción que vio en él. Nunca había usado algo así antes, y no lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por Kirisame que la había animado, aunque se habían divertido eligiéndolo juntas.

Senku abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua, pero ningún sonido logró articularse. En su lugar, respiró profundamente, y tiró del brazo de ella para acercarla y la besó con toda la pasión que pudo. Su habla estaba totalmente limitada, pero su cuerpo estaba más que dispuesto a mostrarle cuánto le gustaba lo que veía. Recorrió las curvas de su novia bajo la suavísima tela, le encantaba la forma en que su mano se deslizaba por ella, y lo sensual que era al mismo ver su piel, pero medianamente oculta. Eso iba a ser una lucha, las ganas de sacárselo para poder acariciar y besar su piel, y al mismo tiempo de admirarla, así como estaba, era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida. Aunque suponía que el agasajado era él, lo único que quería era recorrerla entera, así que comenzó besándola profundamente en la boca, la urgencia evidente en sus besos, y luego fue bajando para dejar una línea de besos al costado de su cuello. Escucharla soltar suaves gemidos contra su oído lo ponían a cien, pero eran un peligro para su autocontrol si quería tomárselo con tranquilidad. Bueno, todo no se podía, el nivel de excitación que estaba manejando le dificultaría mucho sus intenciones de ir lento.

Le mordisqueó la suave piel que iba desde el cuello hasta el hombro, y ella se arqueó contra él, soltando más de su dulce voz, aunque en realidad dulzura era lo que menos le provocaba al científico, no esa noche. Comenzó a bajar, siguiendo el borde de la delicada tela, depositando húmedos besos y rozando con sus dientes la zona. Pero justo cuando pensaba ir un poco más allá con sus tentadores toques, Kohaku lo empujó contra la cama. Siempre la había apodado leona, pero ahora era la fiel representación de una. La vio gatear lentamente hasta ponerse a la altura de su rostro, y se sentó sobre él, haciéndolo jadear cuando sus partes más sensibles conectaron a través de la ropa. La rubia comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, y fue cubriendo con apasionados besos la piel que dejaba al descubierto. Había planeado ser más lenta y sensual, pero ya la urgencia de Senku terminó provocándola a ella, y ahora no podía controlarse, o más bien no quería, y presentía que él tampoco. Cuando quedó satisfecha con la intensa forma en que llenó de besos y lamidas el torso de su novio, comenzó a bajar por su muy finamente marcado abdomen, y oyó al peliverde soltar un tremendo suspiro. Bueno, había algo que seguramente él estaba deseando hace rato, y esta vez se lo cumpliría, así que con un poco de brusquedad le sacó el cinturón, y luego desabrochó su pantalón, y tiró de él sin delicadeza alguna hasta que lo dejó en su ropa interior, que ya mostraba los evidentes signos de excitación.

Kohaku se sentía salvaje, tal vez era la sensual prenda que vestía que la hacía sentirse muy sexy y “poderosa”, o quizás eran las ganas acumuladas hace unos cuántos días, ambos eran adolescentes con sus hormonas a plena potencia, para qué negarlo. Así que hizo algo bastante audaz, y le bajó los calzones tirando hacia abajo con los dientes, mientras se ayudaba con la mano del otro lado, hasta sacárselo por completo, y volvió a gatear sobre él. Escuchó a Senku inspirar profundamente, evidentemente preparándose mentalmente para lo que creía que venía, pero Kohaku decidió jugar un poco más con él, y se dedicó a besarle los muslos, primero por el lado exterior, y luego la cara interna de los mismos. Decir que el científico estaba completamente entregado era la pura verdad, colaboraba sin dudarlo con lo que ella hacía. Pero cuando la rubia comenzó a ascender, sonrió con un poco de malicia y volvió a subir al abdomen de él, esta vez para depositar un sendero de enloquecedores besos descendentes. Hasta que en un momento decidió apiadarse, y fue directo al premio principal, al menos como seguramente él lo veía.

La forma en que Senku gemía la hizo estremecerse, pero fue exactamente lo que necesitaba para saber que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, o más que bien. Fue más que dedicada a recorrer cada milímetro de él para darle placer, pero como no lo había hecho antes, había recorrido a buscar un par de “consejos” en internet, eso sí que le daba vergüenza preguntarle a su amiga. Bueno, lo que más tenía Kohaku era voluntad y energía, así que apostó a sus dos mejores cualidades para darle un momento memorable a su novio, se encargaría de que nunca se olvide de ese regalo de cumpleaños. Cuando escuchó que la respiración de él se aceleraba demasiado, se alejó de él, y lo dejó recuperarse.

\- Es…el mejor...cumpleaños…de…mi…vida.

Senku soltó cada palabra entre respiraciones, con la sonrisa más grande que su rostro podía manejar, lo cual hizo reír sonoramente a la joven, que se sentía más satisfecha que nunca. Pensaba que Senku iba a quedarse ahí cual estrella de mar, pero de pronto él se sentó y la tumbó de espaldas contra la cama.

\- Mi turno ahora, leona –Le susurró al oído con la voz más grave y ronca que le había escuchado nunca– Pero creo que vamos a dejarte esto puesto, ya me las arreglaré cómo.

Por suerte, Senku había captado sus intenciones. Ya la había visto desnuda unas cuantas veces, pero esa sensual prenda era digna de apreciar y dejársela puesta, al menos por esa vez. Pero lo que sí hizo el peliverde fue levantársela un poco, para así tener acceso directo a la suave piel de su leona, y cubrió con besos cada milímetro de piel que tenía al alcance de sus labios, haciéndola retorcerse de puro gusto. Le mordisqueó los pechos por encima de la tela, hasta que sintió que se ponían bien turgentes, y entonces le bajó un poco la parte del sostén del pequeñísimo vestido, sólo para besarla y provocarla un poco. Continuó su sendero de besos hasta las caderas de ella, y le sacó la finísima braga que la cubría. Nunca había visto una prenda tan chiquita, pero cubría lo esencial…cubría, ya no. Ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta que de todas las veces que habían tenido relaciones, nunca se había dedicado a besarla ahí, aunque ella tampoco se había animado con él. No fue por un motivo particular, simplemente habían estado demasiado excitados y ansiosos como para darse el tiempo o la dedicación, pero ahora lamentaba que se hubieran perdido de eso. Bueno, a partir de ahora lo compensaría, aunque a decir verdad no tenía mucha referencia de cómo hacerlo, más allá de conocer perfectamente la cuestión biológica-anatómica del cuerpo humano. Eso era mejor que nada, la teoría ayudaba en gran parte, por lo menos.

Así que al principio con toda la delicadeza que pudo, se dedicó a complacerla, guiándose por los excitantes sonidos que salían de la boca de ella. Pero su intento de delicadeza se vio amenazado cuando Kohaku lo agarró del pelo y tiró con rudeza de él, y eso terminó de hacerlo mandar todo al demonio y poner toda su energía en prácticamente devorarla. Pero llegó un momento en que ya lo estaban torturando los gemidos que ella dejaba salir, y de verdad que no pudo controlarse más, necesitaba otro tipo de contacto con ella. Así que se sentó en la cama, y estiró la mano hacia la mesita de luz que tenía cerca, para poder agarrar un condón. Había pensado en decirle a Kohaku de las pastillas anticonceptivas, realmente se moría de ganas de sentirla piel contra piel, pero entre que pronto se iría de viaje, y que había escuchado el “accidente” que tuvieron Lillian y su padre con eso, decidió que lo mejor sería continuar por ahora con ese método de protección, no quería sorpresas, y menos antes de su importante viaje.

Cuando se lo colocó y se dio vuelta hacia la rubia, ella se trepó a él nuevamente, y lo volvió a recostar contra la cama, sentándose encima de él, y acomodándose para comenzar a moverse. Definitivamente eso fue lo más erótico que había visto en su vida, bueno, ella desnuda era de por sí una obra de arte, diez billones por ciento seguro, pero había algo en esa sensual prenda que lo volvía todo más poético e intenso, y le fascinaba. La forma en que Kohaku se movía, describiendo círculos desde su cintura, era casi más de lo que Senku podía soportar, pero a la vez no podía despegar los ojos de ella. Sintió la necesidad de entrelazar sus dedos, y ella aprovechó ese tierno contacto para también usarlo de apoyo para arquearse hacia atrás y moverse con más profundidad, lo cual hizo que el científico casi pierda la razón. Bueno, pocos segundos después lo hizo, cuando ella comenzó a moverse de una forma más desesperada y rápida, hasta que sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos, y Senku sentía que ella se comprimía alrededor de él. Oh, mierda, no había forma que pudiera resistirse a eso, todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos entregarse a la liberación. En cierta forma su “misión” estaba cumplida ya, los dos al borde del desborde de placer total, ya habría otras oportunidades para que se dedicaran a que dure más tiempo y disfrutar otras posiciones, por esta vez tendrían que contentarse con eso, que de todas maneras fue absurdamente perfecto y emocionante. Cediendo a los ruegos de su cuerpo, se contuvo todo lo que pudo hasta que la sintió ponerse tensa y congelar su respiración, y se dejó ir él también, su mente abandonando totalmente todo pensamiento e imagen consciente.

Kohaku se dejó caer hasta apoyarse sobre el torso de él, agotada y satisfecha, pero reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban para abrazarlo y besarlo lo más larga y cariñosamente que pudo, y la emoción la embargó cuando él le correspondió de la misma forma. No quiso soltarlo, y parecía que él tampoco a ella, así que sin romper su precioso contacto se acomodaron de costado, de forma tal que Senku pudiera respirar con comodidad, y acompasaron sus respiraciones hasta quedarse dormidos.

Por la mañana, ambos se levantaron temprano para ducharse y prepararse para ir a la escuela. Kohaku se había llevado la muda de ropa, así no tenía que levantarse tan temprano para volver a su casa. Después de la divertida noche que pasaron, los que no se conocían tanto entre sí también se habían intercambiado los teléfonos, y Ryusui propuso hacer un grupo de whatsapp para comunicarse y organizar futuros encuentros. Y durante el día, estuvieron compartiendo las fotos que habían sacado, y riéndose con eso, siempre alguien salía con la guardia baja y con una expresión muy poco fotogénica.

Senku no había fallado en su intuición de que el rubio iba a organizar algo más grande para festejar su cumpleaños, pero lo que no se esperaba era que esa misma noche anuncie misteriosamente al grupo que se reserven el sábado a la tarde unas horas, y les pasó una dirección y horario de encuentro solamente, sin decir cuál era su destino. De hecho, el punto de encuentro era la estación de tren Kudanshita, muy cerca del museo de ciencias de Tokyo. Sólo les dijo que el viaje en tren iba a durar una hora aproximadamente, por lo que el científico calculó que iban a ir a un lugar cerca de la ciudad de Inagi, o de Fuchuu, cruzando el río. Les dijo que tenía que ser en tren porque no entrarían todos en su auto, y ninguno de los otros tenía coche como para repartirse, así que irían juntos para hacerlo parejo. Todos confirmaron su asistencia, y se aguantaron la intriga de qué iban a hacer, ya que Ryusui no soltó otra palabra al respecto.

El sábado llegó, y poco a poco el grupo de amigos se fue encontrando en la estación como habían quedado. Kohaku miró su teléfono, que había sonado, y una expresión de decepción se reflejó en su rostro, pero un segundo después se transformó en una sonrisa.

\- Oh…Senku, tengo una mala noticia.

\- ¿Y por qué sonríes entonces, leona?

\- Chrome no puede venir, se disculpa por cancelar a último momento. Pero es porque Ruri le pidió un favor.

\- Bueno, no hay problema. Pero no veo la lógica en que sonrías así.

\- A Chrome le gusta Ruri, y ella lo aprecia mucho, pero los dos son un poco tímidos. Quizás esto los ayude.

\- Ah, ahora entiendo. ¿Estás segura de que tu hermana le pidió realmente “ayuda”? –Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Senku! Mi hermana no es así –fingió indignarse, pero terminó sonriendo– Y ya te dije que nos conocemos de niños, seguramente sea algo con la computadora que no puede resolver, o algo así.

\- Si tú lo dices…

Cuando ya estaban todos, subieron al primer tren que salía, y tal como Senku había imaginado, se bajaron en la estación Minami-Tama. Caminaron unos diez minutos hasta que llegaron a la dirección señalada, y se encontraron con un espacio abierto cuya entrada decía “Área recreativa Tama Hills”. Entraron juntos, y los rostros de todos denotaban curiosidad e intriga, era evidente que ninguno tenía idea de lo que había planeado Ryusui.

\- ¿Vas a decirnos qué hacemos aquí, Ryusui? –Le preguntó Senku, alzando una ceja, cuando se detuvieron frente a una pequeña cabaña– ¿Tienes planeado un día de camping?

\- No exactamente, pero se me ocurrió que podíamos hacer algo diferente y divertido, como regalo de cumpleaños para ti. Vamos a jugar paintball.

\- ¿Paintball? ¿Y cómo se te ocurrió eso?

\- Siempre busco juegos y deportes de acción, y me lo recomendaron varios amigos de otros países, donde parece ser muy popular. Y no podía no probarlo, y qué mejor que con amigos.

\- Ya veo, o sea que nos usas para sacarte las ganas, con la excusa de mi cumpleaños –sonrió de costado, exponiendo a su amigo.

\- Un poco, pero es con la mejor intención, y yo invito.

\- ¿Y cómo diste con este lugar?

\- Alguien que conocemos tenía contactos de su país aquí, así que conseguí reservar el lugar con poca anticipación gracias a él, porque iba a venir este fin de semana, era matar dos pájaros de un tiro, como dijo.

\- ¿De su país? –Senku preguntó frunciendo el ceño, y al escuchar lo de que ambos lo conocían, y tuvo un mal presentimiento– Ryusui… ¿a quién le preguntaste?

\- Buenas, tanto tiempo.

Ahora fue el turno de Senku de abrir los ojos y quedarse duro, al escuchar esa voz. Se volteó lentamente, y se encontró con alguien con quién no contaba con cruzarse nuevamente, aunque ya hubiera hecho las paces mentalmente.

\- ¿Stan? –Kohaku susurró sin poder creerlo.

\- Hola Kohaku, ¿cómo estás? –le respondió el susodicho, con su deslumbrante sonrisa característica, mientras sostenía un cigarro encendido en las manos.

\- B-bien… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Esta zona es originalmente una base de las fuerzas aéreas de Estados Unidos, aunque este predio es un área recreativa abierta a todo el público. Tengo varios conocidos aquí, así que vengo cada tanto a descansar, y como es un sitio turístico, tienen un muy buen nivel de inglés y puedo hablar con más comodidad.

La expresión del grupo se dividía entre no tener idea de quién era ese hombre que había aparecido, Senku y Kohaku que se habían congelado en el lugar, Gen que tenía una sonrisa tensa en el rostro, y Ryusui que parecía ajeno a la incomodidad que podía generar la presencia de Stan en la pareja. El científico miró a su amigo con una cara en la que se leía claramente “¿de verdad, Ryusui?”.

\- El lugar al que tienen que ir está un poco más adelante, los puedo guiar, si me siguen –Dijo Stan con toda tranquilidad, y sin más se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Ryusui le siguió, y con eso los demás, que seguían sin saber quién era el hombre claramente extranjero que los estaba llevando amablemente, ni cómo lo conocían, y cuando ya estaban avanzando, el marinero se frenó para esperar a Senku y hablarle.

\- No te molesta, ¿no? –le preguntó en voz baja– Me dijiste que ya habías superado lo que había pasado con él, y que no tenías problema en volver a cruzártelo. Me aseguré de preguntarte antes de contactarme con él, no lo hubiera hecho si me decías que no querías ni verlo.

\- Sí, lo dije, pero no me esperaba que sucediese tan pronto. Un aviso previo hubiera estado bien, sabes, y no sólo a mí –miró a Kohaku, que seguía callada–No me enoja, aunque no voy a negar que es un poco incómodo, después de lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos.

\- Si te lo decía iba a arruinar la sorpresa de este lugar… no te preocupes, como sabía que tú y Kohaku vendrían, me dijo que sólo nos encontraríamos con él para presentarnos personalmente con su contacto, y seguiría su camino. Lo conozco de circunstancias más felices que tú, y suele ser un buen tipo, así que creo que lo dijo en serio.

Ryusui volvió a adelantarse para hablar con Stan, y Senku sintió la mirada dubitativa de Kohaku sobre él, y suspiró.

\- Leona, lo digo en serio que no me molesta que esté aquí, sólo me sorprendió. Y si quieres hablarle, está bien por mí –estiró la mano hacia ella, con timidez– Ya aprendí a confiar en ti

Aliviada y contenta, Kohaku le tomó la mano. Si se había sentido incómoda con la reaparición de Stan, fue por dudar de cómo iba a reaccionar Senku, porque ella había quedado en buenos términos con el estadounidense, y confiaba en su palabra de que no volvería a intentar nada con ella, al menos mientras continuara su relación con el científico.

Minutos después, llegaron a una parte del predio delimitada por un extenso alambrado, y donde había un enorme cartel que anunciaba que allí era la zona designada para jugar al paintball. Un hombre de unos treinta años se acercó a recibirlos, y cruzó unas palabras con Stan antes de dirigirse al grupo de jóvenes.

\- Bienvenidos, es un placer recibirlos. ¿Ustedes ocho son los participantes del turno que reservaron a nombre del señor Nanami?

\- Gracias. Sí, ese soy yo –Saludó Ryusui– Ah… ¿ocho? Ahora caigo en cuenta de que somos siete, si Chrome no viene.

\- ¿Uno de los equipos jugará con desventaja? –Preguntó Taiju– ¡No puede ser, eso está mal!

\- Ya lo sabemos, grandulón, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer –Le respondió Senku, rascándose la oreja– Tampoco será un problema, si…

\- ¿Y por qué no le preguntamos a él si quiere participar, ya que nos falta uno? –Inocentemente señaló a Stan– Parece que ya se conocen, sería de mala educación no invitarlo.

Por unos segundos, frente a un Taiju que no tenía idea del motivo por el cual se conocían, se cruzaron varias miradas. Si Ryusui era una prueba a la paciencia por su descaro, Taiju completaba el combo con su torpe inocencia. Pero Stan fue el primero en declinar el ofrecimiento.

\- Gracias por la consideración, pero no quiero meterme en el juego de un grupo de amigos del cual no soy parte.

\- No hay problema con eso, y es verdad que nos falta uno. Si tienes el tiempo libre, puedes unirte, por esta vez. Tómalo como quedar a mano de mi parte.

Para sorpresa de varios, fue Senku el que dijo eso. Aunque sorpresa no cubría la expresión boquiabierta de Kohaku, que no se esperaba jamás que eso saliera de la boca de él. ¿Y a qué se refería con “quedar a mano”? ¿Había pasado algo de lo que no estaba enterada entre esos dos? Senku le había dicho en su cita de la cafetería que Stan había ayudado en algo para que se reconcilien y terminen siendo novios. Lo que cubría ese “algo” todavía era un misterio para ella. De todas formas, quedar a mano mediante una partida de paintball era tan extraño como benigno para ella, quizás era cosa de hombres. Pero también recordó que, si había algo que iba a salir machucado de ahí, iba a ser el orgullo del equipo que estuviera en contra de Stan, dado que el rubio era un experto en puntería, detalle que nunca le había mencionado a Senku, y ya era tarde para eso.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –Le preguntó Stan con una sonrisa divertida, y lo vio asentir. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Kohaku, a la vista de todos– Bueno, acepto el ofrecimiento entonces, todo.

\- Señores, si ya están listos, acompáñenme así les doy el equipo y les explico las reglas del juego en la modalidad que elijan, y las normas de seguridad –El encargado del lugar, que había esperado pacientemente, intercedió.

El grupo de amigos lo siguió en silencio, y ahora había una curiosidad inevitable por saber cómo se conocían, a ninguno le pasó desapercibido lo de “quedar a mano” que había dicho Senku, pero no se le preguntaron tampoco. Para cuando había terminado la explicación, Stan se acercó a Senku, aprovechando que Kohaku se había adelantado con Yuzuriha.

\- Puedo suponerlo, pero quiero escucharlo de ti.

\- Kohaku es mi novia ahora –le respondió con seriedad, mirando esos filosos ojos claros.

\- Eso me basta. Por lo menos tuviste el cerebro como para repensar las cosas, y no perder a una mujer como ella. Bien hecho, chico. Aunque si no lo hubieras hecho, el beneficiado hubiera sido yo. Pero está bien, tú llegaste primero –Le extendió una mano, que Senku estrechó, y se inclinó para acercarse y decirle –Y si no te molesta, me lo voy a cobrar con este juego.

\- Eso ya lo veremos –le respondió con una sonrisa confiada el peliverde.

Cuando estaban todos listos, se volvieron a reunir, y ya estaban riendo de lo fuera de lugar que parecían con esos trajes camuflados, los protectores, y el casco. Tsukasa era imponente, en porte y altura, y Stan le seguía, aunque era más delgado, pero le quedaba pintado ese look militar, y miró a Tsukasa con interés, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Creo que te reconozco. Tú eres un luchador profesional internacional, ¿cierto?, campeón del UFC. Creo haber visto tu rostro en la televisión, incluso de Estados Unidos.

\- Sí, me llamo Tsukasa Shishio.

\- Stanley Snyder. Nada mal, qué interesante. Veremos si tus excelentes reflejos sirven aquí también, me encantaría comprobarlo, será divertido.

\- Claro, no pienso perder. Si es un duelo, lo acepto –le respondió serio el pelilargo, que sintió una energía desafiante en el rubio.

\- Bueno, ¿estamos todos listos? –Interurmpió Ryusui, ya palpitando que ese juego se volvería muy emocionante– Como creo que ninguno jugó esto antes, nos recomendaron que el modo de juego sea el de “aniquilación”, en el cual no existen los eliminados. Durante la partida debes marcar con las balas de pintura todo lo posible al enemigo. Gana el equipo que más tiros haya impactado en los cuerpos del equipo contrario. ¿Les parece bien?

\- Sí, es lo mejor –contestó Senku.

\- Armemos los equipos entonces. Senku, ¿quieres elegir?

\- Hagámoslo a sorteo, será más justo así. Cada uno escriba su nombre en un papel, y los cuatro primeros van juntos.

Así lo hicieron, y él sacó los papeles, en los cuales salió que haría equipo con Taiju, Tsukasa y Kohaku, que serían el equipo azul. Por lo que el otro equipo quedó compuesto por Ryusui, Gen, Stan y Yuzuriha, el equipo rojo. De más estaba decir que la costurera sólo se sintió identificada con Gen, que parecía tan flacucho e inútil como ella, mientras que la actitud de los dos rubios era de una confianza total. Por otro lado, Senku había terminado en un impresionante equipo de lucha, aunque exceptuándolo a él.

\- Les vamos a patear el trasero, ¿lo sabes, Ryusui? –Le dijo burlonamente el científico– Tenemos al primate más fuerte con los mejores reflejos, a una leona muy ágil con vista de águila, a Taiju que no se detiene ante nada, y yo que planearé la mejor estrategia. ¿Quién podría detener a este equipo?

Pero Ryusui mostró la sonrisa maliciosa más grande que su rostro podía manejar, y detrás de él sonrió también Stan, mientras soltaba una pitada de su cigarrillo, pero ninguno dijo nada. Kohaku, por otro lado, que sabía de la verdadera profesión de Stan, ya consideraba el obvio desenlace de la partida, aunque pensaba divertirse y dar lo mejor para ganar, si había algo que no le gustaba era perder, y además estaba por hacer equipo con su mayor ídolo.

\- Como quieras, ya verás. Vamos a ponernos en posición.

Cada equipo se fue a un extremo del área de juego, hasta esperar que suene la bocina que indicaba el comienzo del mismo. Del lado del equipo de Senku, Kohaku se trepó a un árbol para analizar la disposición del lugar, áreas de cobertura y mejores lugares de ataque. Y luego de un buen vistazo, bajó para contarles a los demás lo que había encontrado.

\- Ahora, a la estrategia –Dijo Senku luego de pensar un rato– Por cuestiones de habilidad, Gen y Yuzuriha van a ser los objetivos más fáciles, los eslabones débiles del equipo contrario. Ryusui tiene bastante experiencia en deportes extremos y en reflejos, así que tenemos que cuidarnos de él, su ambición de ganar lo va a volver peligroso de seguro. Y Stanley…

\- Senku, bajo todo punto de vista tenemos que evitar cruzarnos en el camino de Stan –le dijo Kohaku, ahora sí era momento de darle esa información.

\- Sí, yo también percibí algo parecido en su actitud, se veía completamente natural y familiarizado con el equipo –coincidió Tsukasa, pensativo.

\- Quizás tenga un poco más de experiencia o haya ido a cazar alguna vez, en Estados Unidos es un deporte que…

\- Es instructor de tiro, y ex-militar –soltó Kohaku.

Los ojos de los tres hombres se dispararon abiertos, y el peso de las palabras cayó sobre ellos, pero el más horrorizado fue el peliverde.

\- ¿Me estás cargando? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Senku se apoyó la mano en la frente, y sonrió como un maniático– Es absurdo… ¿O sea que invitamos a este juego a un experto en puntería y estrategia de batalla con armas, y encima es nuestro enemigo?

\- No iba a cambiar nada que te lo dijera antes, igual creo que tendrá un poco de consideración, si está jugando con principiantes.

Pero una gota de sudor rodó por la espalda de Senku, al recordar las palabras “me lo voy a cobrar con este juego”. Y parecía decirlo en serio.

\- Bueno, entonces evitemos ser detectados por él, y Tsukasa y tú serán los que se encarguen de atacarlo, Taiju y yo los cubriremos. Puede ser bueno, pero no tiene ojos en la espalda, va a haber que rodearlo por atrás y adelante al mismo tiempo. En cuanto a la defensa, lo mejor será que no nos quedemos quietos, y que siempre tengamos algo de cobertura, en lo posible en 180 grados, ya que nuestra vista periférica nos permitirá vigilar el resto.

\- Entendido. ¿Y con respecto al ataque? –preguntó Tsukasa– Dado que tenemos entre uno y dos enemigos fuertes, deberíamos atacarlos por flanqueo, o emboscada.

\- Sí, será lo mejor. Pero con Gen y Yuzuriha podemos ser más agresivos y atacar con decisión, o utilizar fuego de cobertura.

\- ¡No puedo atacar a Yuzuriha, Senku! –Gritó Taiju.

\- Es un juego, grandulón, supéralo. ¿Listos?

Un par de minutos después, la bocina sonó, y comenzaron a trotar hacia adelante. Se mantuvieron juntos, o esa era la idea hasta escucharan que alguno del equipo contrario anduviera cerca. El área de juego no era demasiado grande, era como dos manzanas de largo y ancho, pero bastaba para hacer las partidas interesantes. Lo bueno de tener a Kohaku con ellos es que ella podía treparse a todos lados, y al primero que logró avistar fue a Gen. Al parecer, ellos habían tomado la decisión de ir más separados, tal vez para evitar una emboscada. La rubia se recostó sobre el techo de una cabaña, esperando el momento en que el mentalista se acercara a ella para sorprenderlo, mientras Taiju la cubría desde el suelo. Pero cuando se decidió a salir de su escondite y saltar al piso, no esperaba que Ryusui saliera de la nada a atacarla. Era obvio, estaban usando a los “débiles” como carnada, pero Kohaku era muy rápida, y logró esquivar los tiros del capitán. Como no sabía apuntar con precisión, tiró una ráfaga de balas a Gen, y una logró darle en la pierna. Soltó un grito de dolor, y la rubia no sabía si reír de satisfacción o de pena. No sabía cuánto podían doler esas balas de pintura, pero había escuchado que solían dejar algunos moretones, por eso usaban las protecciones.

Senku se había ocultado detrás de un grueso árbol, y comenzó a salir con precaución, siguiendo a Tsukasa que le había hecho señales de que podía adelantarse desde su posición. Pero de pronto, de la nada, la vista de uno de sus ojos a través de la máscara se volvió azul.

\- ¿Qué demonios? –Corrió para cubrirse detrás de unos cajones, y escuchó un par de tiros delante de él, evidentemente Tsukasa se había encontrado también con el atacante. Diez billones por ciento seguro que ese había sido Stanley, ese único tiro había sido demasiado preciso para ser de cualquier otro. Mierda, de verdad era bueno. Dio un rodeo para no ser presa fácil, y se encontró de cara con Yuzuriha, a unos cinco metros, y la joven soltó un grito de sorpresa al verlo. Sin ningún tipo de pena, le apuntó al torso y mantuvo el gatillo apretado, acertando al menos tres impactos. Rió con malicia, satisfecho de su rápida reacción, pero echó a correr a cubrirse cuando vio la cara de indignación de Yuzuriha, que se había recuperado y buscaba revancha.

Aunque en toda esa adrenalina y emoción, no se dio cuenta que bien podría haber sido a propósito, que JUSTO se encontrara con ella. Demasiado tarde, se frenó sobre sus pasos, y trató de cambiar de dirección, pero en el intento recibió un limpio impacto en el medio de una nalga de su trasero. No tenía protección ahí, así que le dolió de verdad. Se ocultó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras pensaba a dónde correr.

\- Vamos chico, no te escondas. Tengo que emparejarte el otro lado.

¿Tan confiado estaba que delataba su posición claramente en voz alta? Estaba loco. O demasiado seguro, o totalmente loco, o quizás ambas. Pero un momento después escuchó algo que sonó como un estúpido grito de guerra, y no había otra persona que se ofreciera tan voluntariamente como escudo humano que el tontaina de Taiju. Aprovechó la distracción para irse de allí, el sacrificio de su amigo no sería en vano. Lastimosamente el equipo se había separado, pero alcanzó a ver a la leona trepada a un árbol. Ella por supuesto que lo había visto también, y le hizo un gesto de que se quedara quieto. En una hábil maniobra, se colgó boca abajo del árbol sosteniéndose con sus piernas en la rama, y volvió a tirar otra ráfaga de tiros, y se soltó a tiempo para correr hacia donde estaba Senku, y ponerse espalda contra espalda contra él. Los ojos aguamarina de ella brillaban de entusiasmo.

\- ¿Estás disfrutando mucho esto, leona?

\- ¡JA! ¡Claro que sí! Acabo de acertarle toda una línea de balas a Ryusui por la espalda, no lo vio venir. Él también logró alcanzarme con un par, estamos mano a mano. ¿Qué tal tú?

\- Logré darle a Yuzuriha. Y escapé por poco de Stanley, aunque no salí ileso. El maldito me disparó en el ojo de la máscara y en el trasero, y si no hubiera sido por Taiju que se le habrá tirado encima como un idiota, tendría más marcas –escuchó la carcajada de Kohaku, y él sonrió también.

\- Yo también me lo crucé, pero lo esquivé por muy poco.

\- Estoy empezando a creer que si él lo hubiera querido de verdad, no lo esquivabas, pero mejor para nuestro equipo. ¿Y Tsukasa, lo viste?

\- Estaba amasijando a Gen, la última vez que lo vi… ¡Ahí está!

Kohaku se trepó sobre Senku, que casi besa el piso por sostenerla, para alzar las manos y que el luchador la vea. En cuanto hicieron contacto, se acercó a ellos corriendo. Tenía una explosión de pintura también en el ojo, otra en el corazón, en el estómago y una en la rodilla.

\- ¿Stanley? –Preguntó Senku

\- Sí, es sorprendente la puntería de ese hombre, no es casualidad a dónde me dieron los tiros. Yo logré darle uno en el brazo y otro en la cintura, pero fue uno por uno, y porque prácticamente cargué contra él. Ni siquiera de espaldas lo pude sorprender.

\- Quedan siete minutos para que se termine el tiempo –Dijo Senku, pensativo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes?

\- Porque llevé la cuenta, aproximadamente. Todavía tenemos una oportunidad más. La mala noticia es que el que nos está pisando los talones es Stanley. Hagamos lo siguiente. Yo haré de señuelo, y Kohaku se ocultará en el árbol de allí, cuando lo atraiga lo suficiente, ella saltará y lo atacará, justo antes de que termine el tiempo. Estoy seguro que por más hábil que sea, al menos va a dudar en atacarla, es la única que no tiene el tiro en la cabeza todavía -su cara cambió a una que daba miedo, de malicia total- Si ella es su debilidad, en esta ocasión no me molesta aprovecharme de eso, si puede darnos una oportunidad de emparejar la situación.

\- Eres de lo peor, Senku... –le dijo Kohaku asqueada– y creo que estás subestimando a alguien como él.

\- De todas formas, es nuestra mejor apuesta, así que vamos a intentarlo. Y mientras tanto, Tsukasa lo flanqueará por el otro lado, Stanley o atacará a uno, o al otro, pero no podrá en simultáneo. ¡Vamos!

Kohaku caminó con tanto sigilo que logró subirse al árbol sin que nadie lo notara, y le hizo un gesto a los dos hombres de que veía a Stan. Tsukasa rodeó por el otro lado, siguiendo las indicaciones de la rubia, y Senku se coló por el medio, para dar directo contra él. Cuando logró verlo, no podía creer que estuviera simplemente parado, fumando, sin ningún tipo de cobertura. Eso más que temerario, era pura confianza. Bueno, hora de provocarlo al menos. Se puso en su línea de visión, y cuando el rubio lo vio, Senku le hizo un muy claro gesto con el dedo del medio, que le hizo alzar una ceja a Stan, y mientras trataba de ponerse tras una caja, le apuntó al pecho. Dudaba acertar a esa distancia, estaba a unos treinta metros, pero alcanzó para que el estadounidense dirigiera su atención a él y también le apuntara, para tomar su venganza, no dudaba que él acertaría. En ese momento Kohaku hizo su movida y saltó del árbol en el que estaba oculta, en diagonal a Stan, y Tsukasa esperó que la mirara a ella para salir también de su escondite. Eran tres contra uno, no podían fallar, y Senku también volvió a salir de su cobertura para intentar acertarle un tiro.

O eso creían, porque contra todo pronóstico, Stan dio un giro muy rápido y apuntó primero a Tsukasa, a quién tomó totalmente de sorpresa dándole un tiro en el otro ojo del visor, y luego se tiró al piso y mientras rodaba disparó y acertó tres veces a Kohaku, en el hombro y en las piernas, haciéndole fallar la puntería de sus tiros. Al mismo tiempo, Senku y Stan se dispararon mutuamente, Senku recibió la explosión de pintura en el estómago, mientras que increíblemente Stan también resultó impactado en el área del riñón. Un segundo después sonó la bocina que indicaba el fin de la partida.

Amplias sonrisas se dibujaban en el rostro de todos, cuando se encontraron en la entrada nuevamente. Gen era una obra de arte colorida, pero los demás estaban bastante bien. Yuzuriha recibido sólo los tres balazos de Senku, Ryusui tenía unos cuatro, y Stan tres. Por el otro lado, Taiju estaba prácticamente bañado en pintura, le seguía Kohaku, que había recibido de Ryusui y de Stan solamente, y Tsukasa y Senku sólo tenían los de Stan.

\- ¿Qué pasó, grandulón? ¿Cómo terminaste así? –Senku le preguntó a Taiju, riendo a carcajadas por la vista de su amigo.

\- Además de los él –señaló a Stan– me encontré con Yuzuriha…y no tuvo piedad. Yo no pude atacarla, pero ella no lo dudó.

\- Te lo dije, es un juego, no lo tomes personal.

\- Ahora a lo importante –interrumpió Ryusui, que irradiaba entusiasmo, y miró al juez del juego– ¿Qué equipo ganó?

\- Hicimos el conteo de impactos, y por muy poco…ha ganado el equipo rojo –El hombre señalado dijo, señalando al equipo de Ryusui.

\- ¡EXCELENTE! –El marinero gritó chasqueando los dedos, y levantando luego un puño al cielo, dejándose llevar totalmente por la victoria.

\- ¿Qué tienes, diez años? Dijo que fue por muy poco, así que no festejes tanto. Además, nos venimos a enterar que contamos con un experto en puntería y armas.

\- ¿Eres un mal perdedor, Senku? Puede ser cierto, pero también es más que evidente que se contuvo, alguien con su experiencia podría haberlos llenado de pintura si quisiera.

\- Bueno, eso demuestra que al menos fue un más adulto que tú, teniendo en cuenta la ventaja –el científico soltó, rascándose la oreja con un dedo. Ryusui iba a contestarle, pero Taiju intercedió entre ellos.

\- ¡BASTAAAA! ¡PELEAR ES MALOOO!

\- Eso no es una pelea, Taiju, ni siquiera entra en el terreno de una discusión –Le dijo Kohaku, cruzándose de brazos, indignada por la conducta competitiva y casi infantil de los dos amigos.

Tsukasa se cruzó por delante de ellos, que se terminaron callando al verlo, hasta que se paró delante de Stan.

\- Parece que perdí contra ti, tendré que entrenar más para mejorar mis reflejos, y anticiparme a un ataque a distancia –Le extendió la mano, la cual el rubio le estrechó.

\- Me interesaría mucho ver eso, mi puntería y velocidad, contra tus reflejos. Queda pendiente saber si puedes acercarte lo suficiente como para golpearme –Le respondió con su sonrisa desafiante, le estaba cayendo muy bien ese joven– Aunque para estar mano a mano en algo que es tu fuerte y realmente comparar nuestras habilidades, cuando quieras podemos organizar un combate de artes marciales.

\- ¿Las practicas? –Preguntó el castaño, tan sorprendido como interesado.

\- Más bien fruto de mi entrenamiento militar, es una combinación de disciplinas, pero no creo que eso sea un problema, mientras pongamos ciertas reglas.

\- Acepto –Tsukasa asintió con la cabeza.

El luchador le sacaba más de una cabeza de diferencia de altura, y era también más musculoso, aunque se veía a leguas que Stan tenía un cuerpo también muy fuerte y entrenado, así que todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la confianza y el desafío del estadounidense. Podía ser bueno, pero todos consideraban en silencio que un mano a mano con Tsukasa sería un suicidio, aunque sea amistoso.

\- Espera… ¿Tsukasa contra Stan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo? ¡Quiero ver eso! –Dijo en tono fuerte Ryusui, emocionado.

\- ¡Yo también! –Los ojos de Kohaku brillaban de entusiasmo, Tsukasa era su ídolo, y pronto sería su maestro temporalmente, y siempre había tenido intriga por el nivel de lucha del estadounidense, y ahora más que lo había visto reaccionar tan rápido y eficazmente ante el triple ataque que habían coordinado en el final de la partida.

\- Vaya, tenemos público –Sonrió entretenido el rubio.

\- Las pestañas más largas del mundo se enfrentan en un duelo de belleza letal –bromeó Gen por lo bajo, y Ryusui contuvo una risa.

\- El perdedor invitas unas cervezas luego, ¿Ok? –Stan le guiñó el ojo, mientras extendía nuevamente su mano, para cerrar el trato.

\- Claro. Aunque no perderé esta vez –Tsukasa se la estrechó, confiado.

\- Quiero ser parte de eso también –Los ojos de Ryusui brillaban.

\- No creo que eso te… –empezó a decir Senku, pero se calló, rodando los ojos– Nada, no importa.

\- No sé ustedes, pero ahora sí me dieron ganas de terminar este encuentro con una ronda de cervezas, yo invito, y no acepto una negativa de ninguno. –El marinero chasqueó los dedos– Stan, ¿hay por aquí un bar?

\- Lo hay, síganme.

El camino hacia el bar evidenció el dolor que algunos tenían por los impactos en el cuerpo, donde no tenían la protección, y Senku, Gen y Yuzuriha caminaban un poco más lento que el resto. Kohaku se apiadó de Senku, así que bajó la velocidad de su paso. Recordó que él había recibido un limpio impacto en su trasero, y no pudo contener una carcajada al rememorar la imagen.

\- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, leona?

\- Nada, nada…sólo recordaba que vas a tener un bonito moretón aquí –con picardía, le tocó la zona afectada, y Senku se sobresaltó– ¿Duele?

\- No, pero no esperaba que hagas eso, te volviste audaz.

\- Nadie está mirando, somos los últimos. Puede ser, y eso que estaba pensando en…curarte –agitó las pestañas con inocencia, una tan poco creíble como sus pésimas dotes de actriz.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti. Eso sí que suena excitante, leona –internamente, ya no estaba tan molesto con la precisión de ese tiro humillante, que le había sacado una sonrisa burlona a todos sus amigos cuando lo vieron– Te tomaré la palabra, tal vez requiera cuidados intensivos después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaas! Vaya vaya…estamos seguras que no se esperaban un par de cosillas de este capítulo jaja. Espero que se hayan divertido con la lectura, nunca tiene que faltar un guiño al manga, en especial hoy que no habrá porque los autores se tomaron unas pequeñas vacaciones…
> 
> Ah, el largo de los capítulos depende de lo que tenga que contar, no me gusta rellenar sólo para que tenga más palabras, pero es entendible cuando algunos les parecen cortos después de uno como éste. Aunque sepan que 10k de palabras es la excepción, no la norma jaja, me agota escribir tanto si les soy sincera, más si es un fic semanal. Pero éste lo ameritaba xD. Hasta el próximo capítuloooo!!!
> 
> PD: Ahora se vienen las actualizaciones de “Todo por Protegerte” y “Juntos”… bueno, cuando empiece a escribirlas, jaja, pero se vienen esas, aviso. Besooos!


	13. Chapter 13

La boda de Byakuya y Lillian finalmente se había decidido. Como no iban a casarse por iglesia, y el trámite del casamiento por civil en el registro iba a ser demasiado breve e impersonal, decidieron hacer una celebración personalizada, en un pequeño salón. La cantante era sencilla y humilde de actitud, pero terminó admitiendo que le gustaría el toque especial del vestido de novia, música, lanzamiento del ramo y banquete. De todas formas, iba a ser pequeña porque Lillian no tenía amigos en Japón, y sólo habían invitado a los astronautas del Soyuz y a tres de las mejores amigas de la cantante, a los cuales les pagaron los pasajes. Byakuya había invitado a algunos colegas y amigos también, pero en total no superaban las veinte personas entre familia y amigos de ambos.

Como para la firma del civil necesitaban dos testigos, eligieron a Ruri por parte de Lillian, y a Senku de Byakuya. Era raro elegir a una sobrina y un hijo para ese rol, pero nuevamente Lillian no tenía allí otra mujer que le tenga tanto cariño y confianza para pedirle, así como Byakuya le había dicho a Senku que era la persona más importante de su vida, y que no quería a ningún otro para que ocupe ese lugar en su boda. Byakuya nunca mencionó si tenía padres vivos, y parecía que no era el caso, y por parte de Lillian, había cortado relación con su padre alcohólico, y su madre había fallecido de la misma enfermedad hereditaria que la mamá de Kohaku. Por lo tanto, la firma y la "escolta" de la boda la harían los dos jóvenes. Como todavía tenían tiempo hasta finales de marzo, que era cuando Senku partiría a Estados Unidos, decidieron celebrar la boda a mediados de febrero, que todavía no se notaría el embarazo de Lillian. Y como no podría ser de otra forma para ese par de tórtolos, la fecha elegida estaba casualmente muy cerca del día de los enamorados, así que tuvieron la gran suerte de que les hicieron un lugar para que se casaran el mismo día de San Valentín, aunque en gran parte fue porque la jueza que contactaron era una gran admiradora de la cantante y aceptó encantada.

Los preparativos llevaron buena parte del mes, ya que como no habían contratado a alguien que los ayude al ser un evento chico, todas las búsquedas, elecciones y contrataciones fueron hechas por la pareja, así que cada semana que pasaba se ocupaban de un tema en particular, según prioridades. Para Senku era divertido ver a su padre perdido entre elecciones de colores, decoraciones, flores y comidas, pero admiraba su predisposición y paciencia, siempre con una sonrisa amable y con un interés sincero por complacer a Lillian. Y eso no hacía más que sacar a relucir el entusiasmo de la cantante, que dejaba en evidencia que estaba más que feliz con finalmente tener una linda boda con todos los detalles con los que había soñado alguna vez, aunque a una escala mucho más pequeña. Ruri le había ofrecido su ayuda y opinión, porque creía que, a falta de amigas, a su tía le gustaría compartir eso con otra persona más que su futuro marido. Pero no había logrado convencer a Kohaku para que también ayudara, que le dijo que no era su estilo y no tenía idea de esos detalles tan delicados y femeninos, y ya estaba muy ocupada entre estudio, trabajo y entrenamiento, pero que sí podía ayudar en ir a buscar las cosas que tenían que comprar, y a decorar el salón.

Los invitados extranjeros llegaron a Japón el día anterior a la boda, para poder alojarse y reencontrarse a compartir una cena tranquilos en la casa de Byakuya. Se enteraron también en ese momento de la noticia del embarazo, y las bocas de todos habían casi caído al piso, aunque después le encontraron el sentido a que la pareja decida casarse tan pronto. En esa cena conocieron también a Senku, y el joven estaba como pez en el agua hablando a la par con los astronautas, y se llevaba particularmente bien con el joven ruso Shamil, con quien Byakuya no dejaba de bromear lo mucho que se parecían sus personalidades y que bien podría ser su tío favorito si fueran familia. Cuando les contó que pronto estaba por irse a estudiar y trabajar en la NASA con el Dr. Xeno, lo felicitaron enormemente, y consideraban realmente un privilegio que el famoso científico se haya fijado en alguien tan joven para ofrecerle eso, nunca habían oído que se lo haya propuesto a ningún otro.

Al día siguiente, una mezcla de entusiasmo y nervios podía percibirse en todo lo que hacía Byakuya, parecía tranquilo, pero Senku detectó que los movimientos de su padre eran más torpes que de costumbre, y se lo escuchaba suspirar bastante seguido. Mientras se vestía con su elegantísimo traje negro, falló en hacer un nudo prolijo de su corbata al menos unas cinco veces, momento en el cual su hijo interfirió porque ya le daba pena más que gracia.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, viejo? ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Un poco –admitió levantando la comisura de sus labios en una tensa sonrisa– Todo está listo, sólo queda esperar las horas. Pero es extraño pensar que a partir de ahora seré un hombre casado...y nada menos que con Lillian.

\- Por no decir que en siete meses también serás padre de un bebé con ella –le respondió con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Gracias, Senku, me diste la tranquilidad que necesitaba justo en este momento.

\- Es una broma, te preocupas demasiado. Todo saldrá bien, mientras seas tú. Además, no van a hacer nada llamativo, no sé qué podría salir mal.

\- Nada va a salir mal, es sólo la ansiedad de una nueva etapa. Pero estoy seguro que en cuanto vea a Lillian ahí, se me pasará.

\- Eso suena más propio de ti. Dame eso, viejo, ya me pones nervioso de verte –Le sacó la corbata de las manos, y se la puso él mismo para hacerse el nudo cómodamente, y luego se la devolvió para que se la acomode.

\- Gracias Senku...por todo –su cara se relajó al instante, mirando con cariño a su hijo.

\- Sólo trato de ayudarte con tus ridículos nervios, no es gran cosa –se rascó la oreja con el dedo– ¿Falta algo más? Yo ya estoy listo.

\- No, eso era lo último –Vamos

Cuando llegaron al salón, ya estaban la mayoría de los invitados esperando en la recepción, entre ellos Kohaku y Ruri. Faltaba Kokuyo, pero las hermanas contaron que había ido a buscar a Lillian con su auto, luego de dejarlas a ellas. Las dos estaban preciosas, Ruri tenía largo un vestido de seda gris plateado de un solo hombro, que resaltaba precioso con su largo pelo rubio lacio atado en una media coleta. Kohaku había optado por un vestido azul marino muy oscuro y más vaporoso, y se había alisado el pelo, aunque era bastante más corto que el de su hermana mayor. Pero las dos juntas llamaban la atención por lo preciosas que eran, y aunque no las conocieran, era obvio el parecido que tenían con Lillian. Saludaron a Byakuya y Senku, y el novio se excusó para saludar a los demás.

\- Te ves bien, Senku –Lo halagó Kohaku, luego de saludarlo con un beso.

\- Es un día especial, vale la pena el engorro de vestirse tanto –Él llevaba un traje gris claro para hacer juego con Ruri, ya que ambos eran los testigos– Tú también te ves bien, aunque se me hace raro verte así.

\- Sí, lo mismo digo. Y los tacos me van a matar en unas horas, pero es sólo una noche.

\- Senku, Lillian está por llegar, entrará por la puerta de atrás. Tú tienes que escoltarla, así que yo voy a estar con tu padre.

\- Vamos, te acompaño.

Unos veinte minutos después, ya estaban todos presentes y acomodados esperando a la novia. El salón que habían reservado tenía dos partes, en una se haría la parte oficial del casamiento, por lo que era más escueta y formal, y la otra era donde harían el banquete y había espacio suficiente para la pista de baile. Eso además de la sala de recepción donde habían esperado todos hasta que dieran comienzo al evento. La jueza que los casaría por civil ya estaba ahí también, era una mujer de mediana edad que no podía ocultar su sonrisa de emoción, casar a Lillian Weinberg era como un sueño que nunca se hubiera imaginado. La señora pidió atención, y luego que las conversaciones cesaran, Byakuya entró del brazo con Ruri cuando llegaron a la mesada que hacía de altar. Y un par de minutos después, volvieron a abrirse las puertas para que entre la novia. Se escuchó un suspiro colectivo cuando la vieron, escoltada del brazo por Senku, y ahí todos confirmaron la suerte que tenía Byakuya de estar con una mujer tan amorosa y divertida, y demasiado hermosa.

Lillian tenía el pelo recogido en una trenza al costado, con pequeñas flores blancas incrustadas. El vestido blanco con los hombros al descubierto la hacía lucir como una sirena, perfectamente adherido a sus impresionantes curvas, y sólo abriéndose a partir de las rodillas y arrastrando una muy pequeña cola, y toda ella parecía relucir de belleza y felicidad. Senku tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa al ver a su padre notablemente boquiabierto, aunque podía entenderlo. Por más acostumbrado que estuviera de ver a Lillian, esa era una visión especialmente hermosa y única de ella. El joven la dejó junto a Byakuya, antes de ponerse del lado de él, y ya estaba todo listo. El peliblanco no pudo contenerse y le ofreció su mano para entrelazar sus dedos, lo cual Lillian aceptó enternecida una vez que pasó a sostener el ramo con la otra mano.

La primera parte de la ceremonia fue la tediosa pero obligada lectura de la jueza del acta de matrimonio y los derechos y obligaciones que contraían como pareja, pero todos escucharon pacientemente. Luego vino la parte de las firmas, empezando por los novios, y luego Ruri y Senku. Una vez finalizada la parte legal, proseguían con los votos, y Byakuya respiró hondo antes de empezar.

\- Lillian...podría decirse que nos conocimos de una forma única y muy especial, no sé cuántas parejas podrían afirmar haberse conocido en el espacio. Pero realmente no creo que haya vuelto de allí, porque cada día que pasé contigo desde entonces fue como estar flotando sin gravedad, pero de felicidad. Más de una vez me pregunté si podía ser el hombre que merecías, y que cumpliera tus expectativas, que pudiera seguirte y apoyarte, sin retenerte. Todavía no encontré la respuesta, pero sé que voy a darte toda mi entrega y mi corazón para acercarme cada vez más a lograrlo, por lo menos. Ahora serás la compañera de vida que nunca soñé que podía llegar a tener, y pienso atesorarte y demostrarte todos los días lo agradecido que estoy con que estés a mi lado. Todo lo que tengo de viejo, te lo devolveré con amor y vitalidad, a ti y nuestra familia.

Byakuya terminó sus votos alzando la mano de Lillian hasta sus labios, y sonriéndole de una forma tan dulce que casi pudo escucharse el suspiro de las mujeres presentes. La cantante ya tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, la forma en que él expresaba sus emociones abiertamente, además de sus infaltables chistes, era algo que siempre había admirado y la había enamorado.

\- De verdad tienes que dejar de pensar que eres un viejo, Byakuya –le dijo riendo– Tienes el corazón más joven que conozco, y tan lleno de amor hacia tu hijo que no sabía si iba a haber lugar para mí, para serte sincera. Fui a ese viaje espacial buscando experiencias increíbles, y me volví con algo de otro mundo, y no hablo sólo de lo que viví y aprendí allí. Desde el primer momento hallé en ti a alguien en quien podía confiar, con el que podía reír, y hablar con toda la libertad y confianza, sabiendo que iba a encontrar una mano amiga. Me hiciste sentir parte de tu familia en esa semana, me buscaste conocer por quién yo era en realidad, y no por la persona que la mayoría pensaba que yo era. Me sorprendió pensar que, si me entristecía que esa semana terminase, no era porque no volvería a ver el espacio, sino porque iba a empezar a extrañarte a ti. Teníamos vidas completamente opuestas y con muy pocas probabilidades de volvernos a ver, pero nada de eso me importó, y seguir hablando contigo fue una de las mejores decisiones de la vida, porque ahora no me imagino una sin ti. Todavía no puedo entender cómo me enamoré tan rápido, ni tan profundo... nunca me había pasado así, y por eso es que supe que lo nuestro era tan especial. Y no tener la más mínima duda de querer formar una familia contigo, con lo pronto e inesperada que fue esa noticia, no hizo más que reforzar y confiar completamente en cuánto te amo. Creo que podríamos haber estado juntos muchos más años, y que sin embargo el resultado sería el mismo. Y por eso es que te elijo y quiero decir delante de todos, que eres el único hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Si Lillian se había emocionado con las palabras de Byakuya, podía decirse lo mismo y más al revés ahora, ya que los ojos del peliblanco estaban llenos de lágrimas que se esforzaba por contener, pero que terminó dejando caer libres cuando ella repitió la acción de él de llevarse su mano a los labios para besarla.

Tomando ese gesto como guiño para continuar, la jueza anunció que era el momento de intercambiar las alianzas, y con eso sellar el matrimonio. Senku le acercó el anillo a su padre, y luego de decir la frase que la jueza le hizo repetir, se lo colocó en el dedo de Lillian. Luego fue el turno de Ruri de acercarse, y la cantante repitió el mismo proceso. Todo listo, la jueza anunció que los declaraba marido y mujer, y que podían besarse. Lo que sorprendió e hizo reír a todos, fue que Lillian fue la que se adelantó enérgicamente y besó a Byakuya, apoyando las manos de ella en cada lado del rostro de él, quién le correspondió abrazándola de la cintura. Gritos y vítores resonaron en el salón, que ya no podían contenerse de lo hermoso y romántico que había resultado todo.

A los asistentes les habían permitido tirar arroz y pétalos de rosas en esa parte del salón, por lo que mientras la pareja se seguía besando y abrazando, los demás fueron a buscar unas cajitas que los contenían, y se acomodaron en una hilera para lanzárselo a medida que pasaban por el pasillo. Luego de eso comenzaría el banquete y el festejo más relajado, así que poco a poco todos fueron saliendo para cambiar de ubicación. En ese momento fue que Kokuyo pudo saludar a Senku, y luego de una breve charla, el mayor se fue con su hija mayor, dejando lugar para Kohaku y él vuelvan a hablar.

\- Es la primera boda a la que voy, pero fue hermosa, ¿no crees? –La rubia comentó enternecida– No podrían ser más perfectos el uno para el otro.

\- Sí, también lo creo. Demasiado dulce para mi gusto, no sé cómo hicieron para decir esas cosas delante de todos.

\- Se llama amor, Senku. Y me parece lindo que no tengan ninguna vergüenza de admitirlo –Kohaku se tragó el comentario de decirle que a él le tomó más de un mes apenas admitir que estaban saliendo, porque sabía que él se estaba esforzando mucho en salir de su caparazón. No sería nunca un romántico público como su padre, pero que ya le tome la mano a la vista de todos y no intente evitar los besos era un paso enorme. "Tiempo al tiempo", pensó, no tenía ningún apuro.

El otro salón estaba decorado de una forma preciosa también, con una larga mesa y sillas cubiertas de tela en color crema claro, con detalles en tono turquesa. Delicados arreglos florales en tonos pasteles de la misma gama colgaban del techo y las enormes lámparas con formas de arañas colgantes daban un toque muy elegante. La cena transcurrió animada, la mayoría de los invitados ya se conocían entre sí, a excepción de los amigos íntimos de la pareja y con la diferencia del idioma, pero eso resultó siendo divertido a la hora de interactuar, en especial en cuanto a empezó a circular el vino. Luego llegó el momento del baile, y los novios fueron los primeros en comenzar a moverse al compás de un ritmo lento y dulce. Cuando luego les hicieron gestos a los demás para que los acompañen, los que los siguieron fueron los amigos el Soyuz. Yakov y Darya eran un matrimonio, así que fue natural, pero lo que sorprendió a los otros ex-tripulantes fue ver que Shamil le extendió su mano a Connie, aunque parecía mirar más al piso que a la mujer, de tan tímido que era. Ella aceptó, y era tan divertido como adorable ver cuánto se ruborizaron. Si su intención era pasar desapercibidos, no contaban con que Byakuya estaba cerca.

\- Y hasta que nuestro estoico y solitario lobo se animó... ¡Bien hecho, Shamil!

\- Cállate viejo –le murmuró el ruso, avergonzado y enojado por la falta de discreción de Byakuya.

Senku estaba mirando cómo se iban sumando poco a poco, pero lo suyo no era el baile ni un milímetro y se quedó sentado mirando distraídamente, hasta que sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él y se volteó. Kohaku se había parado a su lado, y había extendido la mano hacia él en gesto de invitarlo a bailar. El científico alzó una ceja, y fue rápido en negarse.

\- No, ni hablar, leona, no sé bailar ni me gusta. No cuentes conmigo para eso, gracias pero no.

\- Oh, ¡vamos Senku! Un ratito solamente. No te preocupes, yo te guío.

\- ¿Ah? No, ni en diez billones de años, no vas a...

Pero Kohaku no lo escuchó, y con una enorme fuerza muy bien disimulada, tiró del brazo de él para levantarlo de la silla. Colocó las manos de ambos en el lugar y comenzó a moverse, claramente siendo ella la que guiaba, pero sin hacerlo notar. Resignado, Senku no pudo resistirse más, y se dejó llevar. Bueno, no era tan grave después de todo, y la rubia apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, y le susurró al oído.

\- Además, se acaba el tiempo de que estemos así de juntos, déjame disfrutarlo.

\- Hmm, en eso tienes razón –Colocó sus manos con un poco más de decisión alrededor de la cintura de ella, y se relajó– Por lo menos esto es más decente, la última vez que "bailamos", estabas decidida a sacarme lustre.

\- ¿Qué...? OOH –Al principio no entendió la referencia, pero luego se acordó de esa fiesta que había organizado Mozu, y se sonrojó. Era verdad, estaba bastante animada y entonada esa noche, y había bailado de una forma muy provocadora con él, aunque no había durado mucho– Me comportaré esta vez, lo prometo.

Siguieron bailando con calma, y Senku dejó de pensar en los que lo rodeaban, para concentrarse en ese momento con ella. Trataba de no pensar en lo que implicaría su viaje, y recordó las palabras de Lillian en sus votos, sobre que no quería que llegue la fecha de partida por lo que iba a extrañar a Byakuya. El peliverde se sentía un poco así por momentos, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Sabía que cumpliría un gran sueño con esa oportunidad de estudio y trabajo, y no lo cambiaría por nada, pero estar un año allá y solo, iba a ponerse difícil por momentos, y por eso es que no quería dejarse llevar por situaciones románticas. Prefería "ignorar" la presión que por momentos sentía en su pecho, pero por muy racional que fuera, era humano, y tenía un corazón, y uno que mal que le pese se estaba comenzando a abrir. Si no hubiera sido porque Kohaku tenía sus propios planes para ese año, había considerado invitarla a ir con él, aunque sea un tiempo. Pero eso sería muy egoísta, ya que ella no tendría mucho que hacer allí, tampoco tenía el nivel de inglés como para manejarse libremente o tomar clases que pudiera aprovechar, y él estaría muy ocupado día y noche con sus estudios y trabajo como para prestarle atención. ¿Desde cuándo ella se había vuelto tan importante para él, como para considerar todos esos pensamientos? Le echó la culpa a esa boda, y su ambiente absurdamente romántico y feliz, de dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos.

Lo que lo salvó de seguir rumiando esos pensamientos que lo hacían ahondar en su corazón fue que cambió la música a una mucho más animada, típico de que la verdadera fiesta iba a comenzar, y el peliverde ya se negó a continuar con el baile. Aunque Kohaku protestó, lo dejó ir, y en su lugar invitó a Ruri, que aceptó encantada. Las bellas hermanas llamaban la atención por su habilidad en la pista, y Lillian se acercó a ellas entusiasmada. Era muy evidente que la alegre y efusiva energía corría en la genética de la familia, y los demás en la pista no sabían si quedarse a mirarlas fascinados, o seguir bailando.

Ese entretenimiento duró más de una hora, hasta que ya las molestias de los tacos altos empezaron a hacer mella en Kohaku y Ruri, aunque no en Lillian, que estaba muy acostumbrada a usarlos. Pero para cuando ya se percibía el cansancio general, decidieron ir finalizando el casamiento, con el tradicional lanzamiento del ramo. Eso llamó la atención de Kohaku, que la mera mención de algo que fuese un desafío y requiriera de sus reflejos le interesó mucho. Vio el entusiasmo de las amigas de Lillian en especial, y eso despertó su lado competitivo, eso significaba rivales dignas. Como pensó que los zapatos iban a incomodarle el aterrizaje y podría doblarse un tobillo, se los sacó y los dejó junto a la mesa. Las otras mujeres la miraron con curiosidad, sobre todo porque tenía una clara expresión de desafío que no cuadraba con el animado momento. Pero una se adelantó, y parecía tan determinada a ser la que atrapara el ramo como Kohaku. Los instintos competitivos de la leona se potenciaron, en especial cuando vio que la mujer se adelantaba a ella y muy sutilmente se colocaba como bloqueándola. Ese momento empezaba a parecerse a un bloqueo deportivo de básquet, más que al lanzamiento de un ramo de novia, y las otras amigas de la cantante la apoyaron.

Lillian se había puesto de espaldas para prepararse, ajena completamente al aura competitiva que se había generado entre su sobrina y sus amigas. Byakuya, Kokuyo y Senku sólo podían observar incrédulos cómo las mujeres podían sacar a relucir tanta pasión por atrapar un ramo, pero sabían que en el caso de Kohaku no era por el significado que tenía ese logro, sino por su puro entusiasmo de hacer algo que requiriera de reflejos y habilidad. La cantante alzó el ramo como aviso de que estuvieran atentas, y unos segundos después lo lanzó lo más alto y lejos que pudo. A pesar de la firme intención que tenían las estadounidenses de trabajar en equipo y atraparlo, nadie contaba con la exagerada determinación de la leona: Calculando la trayectoria del ramo en el aire y dónde iba a caer, retrocedió unos pasos, e hizo una pequeña carrera de unos pasos antes de dar un impresionante salto que la elevó notablemente en el aire, y para colmo luego de atrapar el ramo hasta logró hacer una voltereta en el aire para aterrizar. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver eso, realmente Kohaku lo había llevado a un nivel superior.

\- ¡JA! LO ATRAPÉ, ¡¿VIERON?!

Cuando se sobrepusieron de la sorpresa, casi todos la vitorearon, a excepción de las tres amigas de Lillian.

\- ¡Qué increíble, Kohaku! –Lillian la abrazó mientras daba saltitos, radiante de entusiasmo– ¡Felicitaciones! Ooooh, ¿se cumplirá la tradición de que serás la próxima en casarse? ¡Bueno, ya tienes novio!

\- ¿Eh? Espera... ¿a qué te refieres...?

\- ¡¿No lo sabías?! –La cantante le preguntó, abriendo mucho los ojos– Eso es lo que significa atrapar el ramo... claro que es un juego, no significa que realmente pase, pero es así.

\- Ah, no tenía idea...yo lo atrapé porque me pareció interesante el reto.

\- ¿Puedes ser tan despistada, leona? No tienes remedio...–Senku se burló, aunque fue para ignorar la mirada pícara que le había dedicado su padre, y la que comenzaba a asomar en el rostro de Kokuyo.

\- Me es tan difícil imaginar que Kohaku se case antes que Ruri, que si realmente sucede voy a empezar a creer en los poderes del ramo de novia –Bromeó el padre de la rubia.

\- Es tan absurdo e incomprobable que no merece la pena siquiera refutarlo –El peliverde se sintió presionado por el chiste, y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Qué dices, Kokuyo? ¿Hacemos una apuesta por cuántos años tendremos que esperar? –Byakuya agregó, echando más leña al fuego– El que pierde paga la mayor parte de la boda.

\- Claro que sí, es una buena apuesta.

\- ¡Papá! –Kohaku se quejó, roja como un tomate– Deja de molestar, o...

\- Es una broma, hermana, no te enojes por eso, déjalo estar.

Pero la sonrisa maliciosa y el pequeño asentimiento de los dos padres por detrás de Ruri no ayudó a calmar a Kohaku, aunque eventualmente los hombres terminaron de divertirse a costa de los jóvenes.

El final de la boda se dio unos momentos después, y se fueron felicitando y despidiendo por última vez, antes de que cada uno se vuelva a su casa. Hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para Senku y Kohaku de aprovechar la casa sola y tranquila, pero ella estaba tan cansada y con sueño que tuvo que negarse, además sus pies la mataban y realmente quería aprovechar el viaje en coche con su padre y su hermana.

La luna de miel de Byakuya y Lillian se pospuso para después que se fuera Senku de viaje, y además su padre quería estar presente para cuando se egresara de la preparatoria, lo cual iba a suceder hacia mediados del mes de marzo. El vuelo a Estados Unidos con Xeno estaba reservado para el primero de abril, por lo que Byakuya le propuso a su hijo que se tomaran la semana anterior para hacer un pequeño viaje juntos, a un lugar tranquilo y con un buen cielo, los dos solos como solían hacerlo. Había comprado un auto nuevo, que había pensado para cuando avance el embarazo de Lillian y tuvieran al bebé, pero decidió adelantar la adquisición para poder hacer ese viaje.

El egreso de Senku y Kohaku, si bien iban a diferentes escuelas, coincidió en el mismo día ya que era la finalización oficial del ciclo lectivo en Japón. Por lo cual se felicitaron mutuamente con un llamado telefónico, pero cada uno compartió el evento con su familia y amigos. Era tradición para los egresados ir a un Izakaya, una taberna tradicional, y celebrar la noche con alcohol y comida junto a todo el curso, y a modo de despedida, ya que sus caminos se separarían entre trabajo y asistir a distintas universidades. Senku fue junto a sus mejores amigos, Taiju y Yuzuriha, mientras que, por otro lado, Kohaku fue con Chrome y Kirisame, aunque claramente fueron a distintos lugares. Aunque sí quedaron en verse después del festejo grupal, iban en serio con lo de aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos, y hacían planes seguidos de salir a pasear o verse en la casa de alguno.

Para Kohaku fue muy raro el hecho de pensar que no tendría que volverse a levantar para ir a la escuela otra vez. Ella no iba a ir a la universidad, sino dedicarse a su entrenamiento en las artes marciales, y con el egreso también terminó su asistencia al club escolar, por lo que se puso en contacto nuevamente con Tsukasa para comenzar a tomar clases con él, como habían acordado a principios de año. La felicidad de ser discípula del luchador que más admiraba le devolvió el entusiasmo y la energía, y no se cansaba de hablar de eso con Kirisame y con Senku, quienes la escuchaban pacientemente. Además, Tsukasa resultó ser muy amable y llevadero, aunque eso no quitaba su brutal exigencia una vez que empezaba la clase. Kohaku terminaba felizmente molida, y estaba haciendo más progresos en una semana que los que había hecho en dos meses juntos con su anterior maestro, aunque eso era directamente proporcional con lo cansada que terminaba. Por suerte el viaje de Senku y su padre fue en medio de eso, con lo cual no se sintió culpable de tener que cancelar alguna cita por la necesidad de descanso, aunque en ningún momento se quejó.

Para mayor felicidad aún, Tsukasa le dijo una tarde que hizo contacto con un club que había abierto hace poco y buscaban una profesora para nivel inicial de artes marciales. Eran al menos dos clases, una para niños, y otra para jóvenes, y con posibilidad de que se abrieran más clases eventualmente. El luchador había recomendado con tanta seguridad a Kohaku, que no dudaron en llamarla unos días después, directamente ofreciéndole el puesto, pero pidiéndole una entrevista para conocerla y contarle los detalles. La rubia le contó inmediatamente a Senku la noticia mediante un llamado, sin poder contenerse, y quedaron en celebrar a la vuelta, que sería sólo dos días antes del vuelo a Estados Unidos del joven.

Kohaku le avisó a su jefe y a Mozu que tendría que renunciar, pero se lo tomaron más que bien, alegrándose de que ella pudiera dedicarse a su verdadera vocación. Mozu también se dedicaba a las artes marciales, y era muy superior a Kohaku, aunque no tenía el nivel de Tsukasa, así que le dijo que iba a seguirla de cerca, y en unos meses hasta organizar una lucha juntos para ver su nivel. Ahí fue cuando la rubia se acordó de la pelea amistosa pendiente entre Tsukasa y Stan, y Mozu se entusiasmó y sorprendió en igual medida, y le pidió que le avise cuando eso sucediera, quizás hasta podrían organizar una doble pelea, pero al menos se conformaba con ver a esos dos titanes habilidosos en un enfrentamiento.

Cuando Senku finalmente volvió, le dijo a Kohaku que fuera a la casa de él esa misma noche. Para intriga de la rubia, cuando se ofreció a llevar el ramen del restaurante, ya que de seguro el científico lo extrañaba, él se negó, y le dijo que ya tenía resuelto el tema, que lo único que ella tenía que hacer era ir al horario que él le había indicado. El día le pasó imposiblemente lento a Kohaku, que para colmo no tenía entrenamiento con Tsukasa ese día, y para colmo no logró sonsacarle nada más a Senku, así que se tuvo que aguantar con todo su ser. Nunca en su vida fue tan puntual como esa noche, y prácticamente se lanzó encima de Senku para abrazarlo apenas él le abrió la puerta de su casa.

\- Qué efusiva, leona, ¿tanto me extrañaste? –Logró decirle después de un breve pero apasionado beso y abrazo de parte de ella.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Bienvenido, Senku –Pero entrecerró los ojos, mitad en broma, mitad indignada de verdad –¿Acaso tú no me extrañaste?

\- Lo hice.

Kohaku no se esperaba que respondiera con sinceridad y casi seriedad, y la cara de él era extrañamente amable y suave, acompañando esas dos palabras tan concretas como potentes. Incluso eso la puso un poco tímida, contrastando mucho con la energía con que lo había recibido, cosa que Senku notó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No vas a retrucar nada?

\- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Me gustó esa respuesta –Le respondió con una sonrisa coqueta– Pensé que ibas a burlarte o algo así.

\- No, no me arriesgaría a molestarte apenas nos vemos, cuando es la última noche que podremos pasar tranquilos.

\- Hmmm, Senku, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, perfectamente. Un poco cansado, pero bien. ¿Vas a pasar, o quieres seguir hablando en la puerta? –Ahora sí asomó su fina sonrisa lateral.

\- ¡Ah, perdón! –Entró a la casa, y se sacó los zapatos y el bolso– ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

\- Muy bien, hace mucho tiempo que no hacíamos algo así, incluso años. Y diez billones por ciento seguro que fue mucho más cómodo con el auto. Llevamos un buen telescopio, y de camino también pasamos por algunos observatorios excelentes. Que Byakuya haya sido astronauta y todavía contara con la credencial de JAXA tuvo sus beneficios. Aunque también descansamos, pasamos por unos baños termales y cosas así, nos vino muy bien a ambos para descansar. Fue un comienzo de año bastante intenso, a decir verdad. ¿Tú qué tal?

\- ¡Qué bueno! Se lo merecen, los dos. Como te dije, cansada pero feliz. Entrenar con Tsukasa es un nivel espartano, y mira que estaba acostumbrada a la exigencia y la disciplina. Ahora entiendo cómo es que fue campeón mundial invicto. No puedo estar más que agradecida contigo por presentármelo, Senku, de verdad. Nunca pensé que podía ser tan accesible... ya sé que es apenas unos años mayor que nosotros, aunque cuesta creerlo. Y además me consiguió ese trabajo en el nuevo club, no podía creerlo.

\- ¿Ya estás contratada?

\- ¡Sí! Ayer fue la entrevista, y todo salió bien. Empiezo en unos días, apenas comience abril, ¡no puedo esperar! –una sonrisa triste se reflejó en su rostro– Aunque tendré que contarte los detalles por teléfono.

\- A decir verdad, podremos vernos las caras, te olvidas que en el siglo XXI tenemos algo que se llama cámaras, ¿recuerdas? No será lo mismo que vernos en persona, pero creo que podemos hacernos el tiempo para hablar por videollamadas, será mucho más interesante que sólo escuchar nuestras voces.

\- Es verdad –Sonrió con más alegría– Espero que la diferencia horaria no sea un problema.

\- No te preocupes por eso, además seguro encontraremos un rato en común. Si en 24hs no encuentras un momento para hacer una llamada, es porque no quieres, no porque no lo tengas. En el peor de los casos, nos turnaremos para desvelarnos un poco, aunque no creo que sea necesario. Pero bueno, dejemos eso de lado, ¿tienes hambre? Ya dejé todo listo, cuando quieras comemos.

\- No sé si me muero de hambre, tanto como por la curiosidad de saber lo que planeaste. Creo que sólo por eso no puedo esperar.

\- Ya verás. Acomódate tranquila mientras lo preparo, y no vale espiar. Además hay alguien que estás ignorando, y quiere saludarte.

\- ¿Eh? –Miró alrededor y no vio a nadie, y sabía que Byakuya no iba a estar en la casa. Hasta que se acordó del otro integrante de la casa, y bajó la mirada al piso.

Kuro estaba sentado en el piso, pacientemente esperando ser notado, y cuando Kohaku se arrodilló para saludarlo, el gato negro trotó hacia ella con el rabo levantado. Era demasiado adorable y peludo, se imaginaba lo mucho que lo extrañaría Senku cuando se fuera.

\- Me olvidé de preguntarte... ¿quién lo cuidó mientras estaban afuera?

\- Lillian –le respondió Senku desde la cocina– A decir verdad, comenzó a mudarse aquí de a poco desde que se casaron. No definitivamente, insistió en que no quería ajetrear la casa mientras yo estaba con los preparativos del viaje, pero a mí me daba lo mismo.

\- Creo que es lo natural, pero no me habías dicho eso.

\- Es que era lo lógico. Están hablando de mudarse más adelante, aunque por un tiempo estarán bien, incluso cuando yo vuelva de viaje. Pero eventualmente les quedará chico el departamento cuando su hijo crezca, y estoy seguro que Lillian preferirá una casa más grande y cómoda, puede pagarla.

\- ¿Y qué harán con este departamento? ¿Te quedarás tú aquí?

\- Es probable. No lo hablamos, y es decisión de Byakuya qué querrá hacer. Pero conociéndolo, podría apostar que no piensa desprenderse de este lugar. Bueno, esto ya está listo, leona. A la mesa.

Senku cargó con una bandeja, en el cual había dos bowls...de ramen.

\- Espero que te guste, tendría que estar bueno.

\- ¡¿Lo hiciste tú?! –Preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos, muy sorprendida– No sabía que supieras cocinar.

-No es mi especialidad, pero aprendí un poco de Byakuya. No se va a comparar con el del restaurante, pero creo que será un plato decente. Quería compensarte.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Con qué?

\- Bueno... no soy de los regalos materiales, como habrás notado. Pero me di cuenta que tú me hiciste varios de esos ya...el llavero, la lámpara, mi cumpleaños –una sonrisita maliciosa afloró ante el último recuerdo– Y yo no te di nunca nada, excepto por ese peluche que gané en nuestra primera cita. Así que por ahora pensé en esto, al menos hasta mi vuelta.

\- Gracias Senku, significa mucho para mí –Le tomó la mano por encima de la mesa– Y me parece mucho más valioso lo que pensaste en dedicarme esto, y el tiempo que te tomó hacerlo, más que hayas pasado por una tienda a comprarme un regalo. Realmente te a.... –oh, casi se le había escapado, algo que ya sabía hace rato, pero todavía no le había confesado– agradezco.

\- Espero que sigas diciendo eso una vez que lo pruebes. Y si está horrible, me disculpo por adelantado, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

Kohaku respiró aliviada, al parecer Senku no había notado lo que estuvo por decir. No era un problema en sí confesarlo, pero no le parecía adecuado decirlo tan casualmente. Tomó los palillos, agradeció la comida, y lo probó. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

\- Oye...Senku. ¡Está bueno! –Lo vio soltar un suspiro de alivio, y probarlo por su cuenta.

\- No está mal, para ser el primero que hago solo –sonrió con satisfacción– Aunque no se compara con un buen ramen de los que estoy acostumbrado a comer, diez billones por ciento seguro... pero fue un buen primer intento.

\- No te subestimes, de verdad que está rico, y no lo digo para consolarte. Hay un par de cosas que podrías mejorarle para la próxima vez, pero está más que bien, ¡te felicito! Y otra vez, gracias.

Terminaron de comer mientras hablaban de los preparativos del viaje de Senku, y de cómo había arreglado con el Dr. Xeno. Al parecer, el científico le había dejado al peliverde unos días para acomodarse, y le había sugerido unos lugares para alojarse que estaban bastante cerca de la sede donde iban a trabajar.

Una vez que limpiaron todo lo que usaron para comer, fueron al dormitorio de él. Kohaku vio la valija a medio hacer, y notó que el llavero con la forma de cohete que le había regalado estaba atado a la misma.

\- Es mi amuleto de la suerte, no iba a olvidarlo –Se rascó la oreja con el dedo, con una media sonrisa– No puedo llevarme la lámpara, pero al menos este será mi recuerdo.

\- Creo que hay algo que podemos tener los dos de recuerdo –Se acercó a él, pero se puso a su lado, y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo– Me di cuenta que no tenemos fotos juntos todavía, al menos no solos, y no cuentan las de tu cumpleaños que nos sacó Ryusui. ¿Quieres que nos tomemos algunas?

\- Claro.

Se acercaron para tomar varias, y en una Senku se colocó detrás de ella para rodearla con sus brazos, y Kohaku apoyó la cabeza contra él, y sacó la foto. Pero Senku no se movió, ni la soltó, más bien apretó su agarre un poco, y ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaban muy cerca, sus narices se rozaban prácticamente, y la sonrisa del científico se había desvanecido, la miraba fijamente ahora. Esos ojos carmín no dejaban de hipnotizarla nunca, ni de parecerle fascinantes, en especial cuando notaba que comenzaban a oscurecerse.

Senku recortó la distancia entre ambos, y la besó, primero con suavidad, como para entrar en clima, y poco a poco fue profundizándolo, hasta que Kohaku no pudo aguantarse y se giró para poder besarlo cómodamente. Esa en verdad iba a ser la última noche en mucho tiempo, y querían tomárselo con calma y saborear y disfrutar cada segundo juntos. Ninguno quería ponerse emocional, ese era un momento para grabar a fuego en sus memorias, y querían recordarlo con los sentimientos más plenos y positivos que pudieran. Ahora estaban juntos, no tenía sentido pensar en cuánto se extrañarían, ya lo harían luego. Vivieron y sintieron cada beso con plenitud, cada abrazo, cada caricia, concentrándose en cada uno de sus sentidos. Habían intimado infinidad de veces ya, pero esta vez tenía ese sabor a despedida que ninguno pudo evitar a pesar de sus mejores intentos, lo cual hizo todo más intenso, más memorable. Se perdieron el uno en el otro, y cuando sus cuerpos se unieron, realmente tuvieron que esforzarse por mantenerse enteros y con su resolución firme de disfrutar sin pensar en el mañana.

Se quedaron abrazados frente a frente luego de terminar, disfrutando los últimos momentos de calor y de consciencia antes de que el sueño los venciera. Pero había algo que Kohaku ya no podía contener, no quería guardárselo por un año, y no sentía que hubiera mejor momento que ese.

\- Senku, quiero decirte algo, pero sólo para que lo sepas. No quiero que me respondas ahora. Sólo...necesito decirlo –Lo abrazó más fuerte, y se acurrucó contra el pecho de él– Hace tiempo que lo siento, no quería decir nada para no presionarte, pero no quiero guardármelo más, y menos si sé que hasta dentro de un año no podré decírtelo. Me enamoré de ti, yo...te amo.

No lo miró a los ojos, pero lo escuchó inspirar bruscamente, y que por un momento sus manos se tensaron, pero un instante después se relajó. Ella le había pedido que no les respondiera, y respetó su pedido, aunque ahora tenía un poco de intriga por su reacción. Pero se aguantó de mirarlo, y sólo cerró los ojos y se quedó callada, esas últimas palabras de su declaración flotando en el aire, perdiéndose en el silencio de la noche.

El día de la partida de Senku llegó, y Byakuya, Lillian y Kohaku lo acompañaron al aeropuerto para despedirlo. El Dr. Xeno ya estaba ahí esperando en el punto que habían acordado, luego de hacer el check-in. El científico saludó a todos, y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a la famosa cantante ahí, por supuesto que la había reconocido, pero no dijo nada. Byakuya de todos modos le contó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro que eran pareja, y se habían casado hace un mes y medio, y también le contó del embarazo, que apenas empezaba a notarse en ella. Ahí sí que el estoico científico no pudo evitar quedar un poco boquiabierto, pero se recompuso para felicitarlos por la boda y el bebé. Creyó que la cuota de sorpresas estaba completa por el día, cuando también se enteró que su ex-alumna Kohaku no sólo era sobrina de la cantante, sino que además era la novia de Senku. Si en algún momento pensó en la extraña relación que unía a esa familia, no lo hizo notar, y cambió de tema con mucha sutileza, para decir que ya estaban listos para embarcar en el avión. Luego de despedirse de todos, le dijo a Senku que se adelantaría, para que pudiera despedirse de su familia tranquilo.

Byakuya lo abrazó muy fuerte, tratando de contener las lágrimas y de mostrarle su confianza y su sonrisa de puro orgullo, recordándole que cualquier cosa que necesitara, contara con él, y que no tendría problema en tomarse un avión para verlo si lo necesitaba en algún momento. Y le pidió que hiciera el esfuerzo de comunicarse seguido, aunque no fuera su estilo. Senku le prometió que también le traería "regalos científicos" a la vuelta, en referencia a la promesa de su padre cuando fue al espacio. Luego de un último y emotivo abrazo que compartieron, el joven saludó también a Lillian, aunque con menos efusividad. En ese momento, el matrimonio les dijo a él y a Kohaku que los dejarían solos para que se pudieran despedir, y que a ella la esperarían en la salida.

Se abrazaron y compartieron un largo beso a modo de despedida, y se miraron largamente, sin necesidad de intercambiar palabras. Además, que se habían prometido estar en contacto seguido, por lo cual no querían ahondar en palabras de despedida nostálgicas. Kohaku le deseó mucha suerte y le dio un último abrazo, pero cuando se estaba por alejar, Senku acercó su boca al oído de ella, y le susurró:

\- Yo también te amo, leona.

Con una pequeña sonrisa lateral, que tuvo que contener de no agrandar frente a la expresión de pura sorpresa de la rubia, le dio un último beso en los labios, que ella apenas correspondió de lo estática que se había quedado. El científico se dio la vuelta, y caminó hacia la puerta de embarque, y miró atrás una última vez más sólo para verla por última vez, y guiñarle un ojo con una última sonrisa juguetona y confiada. Eso, diez billones por ciento seguro, sería una despedida temporal que ninguno olvidaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaas! ¡PUM! ¿Siguen vivos? Tortazo de amor inesperado jajaja. He de confesar que tuve un importante bloqueo mental para escribir este capítulo, y no hay nada más frustrante que estar más de dos días sentada tratando de escribir, y que no salga lo que quisiera expresar, aaaaaagggh. Aunque me suele pasar, después de un capítulo tan power como el último. No sé si se habrá notado, pero en todo caso perdón por la falta de inspiración jaja, le puse todo el amor y dedicación que pude, pese a todo.
> 
> Y a veces me cuesta lidiar con mis tiempos, cumplir con las fechas de actualización que me propongo, y cuando me termino de preocupar por demás de que me demoro en publicar. Aunque es posible que me enrosque sola, y a nadie le quita el sueño si tardo un par de días más, y me estreso por nada...son preguntas que me es inevitable hacerme cada tanto, y más cuando me falta inspiración. Perdón, necesitaba sacármelo de encima jaja. GRACIAS por su constante apoyo en cada capítulo, de corazón, leer sus reviews me hacen feliz, cada una. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	14. Chapter 14

Sí que iba a ser difícil ese año. Sólo habían pasado unas semanas desde que vio a Senku partir en el avión, pero el saber que no podía más que resignarse a extrañarlo, y solamente podía verlo o escucharlo a través del teléfono le dejaba una sensación agridulce que nunca había experimentado. Para colmo no sabía si amarlo u odiarlo por esa inesperada confesión de amor cuando se despidieron. Escucharlo decir que la amaba le llenó el corazón, al fin se sentía completamente correspondida, y aunque sabía en el fondo que Senku desde antes se sentía de esa forma a pesar de que le costara decirlo, ahora era mucho más real. El saber que ya no tenía que contenerse por dudas o miedo a que él se incomode había desaparecido...pero el problema es que ahora sólo podía decírselo a un frío aparato que reflejaba la imagen o la voz de su amado, sentir la calidez verdadera de él traspasar la pantalla era algo que estaba fuera de cuestión. La diferencia horaria de Japón con Estados Unidos era de trece horas por delante, por lo cual estaban casi exactamente en momentos opuestos del día. Cuando Senku estaba cenando o por irse a dormir, Kohaku estaba en plena actividad del día, por lo cual solían intercambiar llamados y mensajes al mediodía o casi la medianoche, para así aprovechar los horarios de almuerzo de alguno de los dos. Eso había casi aniquilado cualquier situación romántica que planearan aunque sea virtualmente, pero al menos lo intentarían cada tanto.

Pero Kohaku era una mujer fuerte y segura, no iba a quedarse tirada en la cama llorando la ausencia de Senku. Tenía una vida, y una pasión a la cual le dedicaba su tiempo y su energía, eso la hacía sentir muy feliz y orgullosa. Claro que iba a extrañarlo, pero no era lo único en la vida que la llenaba, y sabía que Senku pensaba igual de sí mismo. Se tenían entre ellos, se estaban aprendiendo a amar y apoyar con todo su corazón, pero cada uno era mucho más que eso. Podían sentir soledad, pero no estaban solos.

Además, los días de la rubia estaban bastante intensos y completos ahora. Se levantaba por la mañana para entrenar con Tsukasa, poco a poco iba adquiriendo un mejor estado físico, y ya no terminaba tan molida como al principio. Y cuando no tenía clase con él, iba al gimnasio de todas formas a verlo entrenar, de la observación también aprendía mucho, y ya se había hecho algunos compañeros con los cuales también entrenaba diariamente. Luego tenía los otros dos días de trabajo en el club, que eran sólo dos horas cada día, pero como ella no tenía experiencia en enseñar, y la habían invitado a ser ayudante en otras clases para adquirir experiencia con más rapidez, ya que la habían visto muy entusiasmada con el trabajo. Y así, todos los días de la semana se le habían ocupado. Eso de enseñar le había comenzado a gustar mucho, se sentía muy cómoda haciéndolo, con lo cual decidió anotarse en un instituto superior pedagógico especializado en entrenamiento físico, que le pudiera dar mayor formación en el área, y un título. Eran sólo dos años de carrera, pero eso le daría muchas mejores oportunidades de trabajo, además de que el título sería válido en todo el país e incluso hasta un punto lo sería internacionalmente.

Cuando le contó a su padre, este se puso radiante de felicidad. Si bien apoyaba a su hija porque sabía que era especialmente talentosa, siempre le había insistido que hiciera alguna carrera a la par de sus entrenamientos para sustentarse mejor, y eso le había ganado más de una árida pelea entre ellos. No era demasiado costosa la carrera, pero Kokuyo le dijo a Kohaku que sería parejo como con Ruri, y que se la pagaría, al menos para que no tuviera que preocuparse por llenarse de trabajo nuevamente para costearla. Y que, si ella no estaba cómoda con eso, podría tomarlo como un préstamo y devolvérselo cuando se recibiera, que eso sería su decisión. Kohaku aceptó las condiciones, y dijo que efectivamente le devolvería cada yen, pero le agradeció el apoyo, además estaba en una buena racha en cuanto a la relación con su padre, y quería mantenerla de esa forma.

Senku, por su parte, estaba viviendo su sueño en Estados Unidos. Rodeado de los mejores científicos y profesionales, y bajo la tutoría directa del Dr. Xeno, el joven apenas tenía tiempo para estar fuera de la NASA, y sólo volvía a la residencia donde se alejaba para cenar y dormir. Estaban trabajando en el "Centro Espacial John F. Kennedy", que era una de las instalaciones principales de la NASA, ubicado en Cabo Cañaveral, Florida, y un complejo de instalaciones destinado al lanzamiento de vehículos espaciales. También se encargaban ahí de otras funciones como del control hasta el ensamblaje de los mismos. Ahora Senku entendía por qué Xeno le había ofrecido esa beca justo después de ver la construcción de su cohete, en ese lugar hacían eso, pero a una escala muchísimo más grande y profesional. Literalmente se encargaría de aprender y de ser partícipe de los futuros vehículos que a futuro estarían atravesando el espacio.

Lo que estaba haciendo estaba a otro nivel, y si bien los científicos e ingenieros lo felicitaban constantemente por su impresionante inteligencia y experiencia a pesar de su corta edad y que ni siquiera había estudiado todavía una carrera profesional, Senku sabía que ahora era realmente el comienzo de algo que iba a valer realmente la pena, lo que había logrado tan orgullosamente en Japón parecía un juego de niños, y ahora estaba en las ligas mayores. Incluso había conocido en persona a aquellos profesionales que se acordaban de su nombre, de cuando tenía diez años y les había mandado aquel extenso informe sobre las fallas que había encontrado al intentar armar su primer cohete. El saber que Xeno había apadrinado a esa joven promesa de la ciencia los emocionó, y todos colaboraron muy amablemente ofreciendo su disposición al peliverde para lo que necesitara o quisiera conversar.

A pesar de estar mayormente en la sede principal de la NASA, Xeno llevó a Senku de recorrida por las otras sedes. Eran en total veinte, entre todos los centros y facilidades, pero el científico le presentó al joven solamente las cuatro principales, aunque le dio una tarjeta para que pudiera ir a recorrerlas todas si quisiera, tenía todo un año para hacerlo. Cada sede tenía su especialización, y uno que le trajo nostalgia a Senku, pensando que Byakuya había estado ahí unos años atrás, fue el "Centro Espacial Lyndon B. Johnson". Estaba ubicado en Houston, Texas, y era la instalación encargada de las actividades espaciales tripuladas, y de entrenar astronautas, entre otras cosas. Senku decidió darle una sorpresa a su padre, y le hizo una para que salude a sus viejos compañeros, muchos de los cuales seguían trabajando ahí.

\- Hola, viejo.

\- ¡SENKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

\- Shh, no grites así, que los espantarás.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A quiénes?

\- Mira por tu mismo.

Senku dio activó la cámara trasera de su teléfono, y le hizo un paneo de todos sus ex-colegas allí reunidos, que saludaban al peliblanco, el cual no pudo contener la emoción, como siempre.

\- ¡TODOS! Oh ooooooooooh, qué recuerdos. Gracias hijo, por esto.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Byakuya? Se extrañan tus bromas –Una mujer de pelo castaño en dos coletas lo saludó en inglés.

\- ¡Lindy! Maravilloso... No podría estar más feliz. Ahora soy un hombre casado, y estoy esperando un hijo.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Felicitaciones! ¿Quién es la afortunada señora Ishigami?

\- Aquí está, a mi lado –Byakuya acomodó la cámara para hacer entrar a Lillian, quien saludó con una enorme sonrisa, también había conocido a esos científicos, aunque por un brevísimo tiempo.

\- Espera... ella es... ¡¿Lillian Weinberg es tu esposa?! –Un jadeo se oyó al unísono de todos los compañeros, que se quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- Sí, hace unos pocos meses. Y para septiembre estimamos que nacerá el bebé.

\- Fe-felicitaciones...y por tu hijo. Bueno, por tus dos hijos, debo decirte que Senku nos sorprendió mucho, es un joven realmente increíble, no dudo que su fama y sus logros serán comparables con los de su mentor. Y su padre nada menos que también un astronauta.

\- Gracias, Lindy, y coincido totalmente. Échenle un ojo a Senku por mí.

\- Lo haremos con gusto.

Senku siguió recorriendo las instalaciones durante la videollamada con su padre, siguiendo de Xeno que lo guiaba silenciosamente. No era necesario el tour, porque Byakuya gritaba emocionado a cada rato recordando cada lugar, y contando breves anécdotas de lo que hacía en cada uno de ellos.

\- Estoy comenzando a pensar que el Dr. Xeno te tuvo que tener mucha paciencia cuando estabas aquí, viejo –vio de reojo una sonrisa contenida en el rostro del científico.

\- O quizás me estaría agradecido de animar un poco más el ambiente. Pero cuéntame un poco más, ¿cómo va todo por ahí?

\- Sí, todo va bien, y el mes próximo voy a participar de las pruebas del combustible de un cohete. Es una prueba solamente, pero están analizando el éxito de la incorporación de boro o de ozono al que se usa actualmente, de hidrógeno y oxígeno líquidos.

\- Oooh, qué interesante. Tenme al tanto, Senku. Y por otro lado... ¿Estás comiendo bien?

\- Sí, el menú acá es completamente distinto, así que me llevó tiempo acostumbrarme. Pero necesito mantenerme sano para poder estudiar y trabajar, así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso, no me descuidaría.

\- Mejor así, realmente me preocupaba más eso.

\- Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos parece. ¿Viste suficiente, viejo?

\- Sí, gracias hijo, fue un lindo detalle de tu parte hacer eso por mí. Los dejo hacer entonces, solo que no te olvides de tu padre aquí, eh. ¡Hasta luego!

Se despidieron, y poco después Xeno y Senku terminaron la recorrida, y emprendieron la vuelta. Aunque su mentor no se destacaba por su simpatía, se veían tan seguido que parecía haberse empezado a abrir un poco, y aunque nunca tocaban temas de sus vidas privadas, Xeno cada tanto sacaba su lado gentil de acompañar a Senku, ya que sabía estaba solo allí. A pesar del respeto de su posición, habían llegado a un nivel de confianza en el cual el científico estadounidense le había dicho que deje de decirle "doctor", y simplemente lo llamara por su nombre.

Esa noche, Senku volvió a su residencia sintiéndose completamente agotado. No tenía ni ganas de hacerse la cena, así que optó por cortar unas verduras frescas, y comer algo de arroz. Era verdad que estaba comiendo sano, pero no podía decir que disfrutaba de cada plato, no cuando se reducía a algo como eso. Antes de irse a dormir, se tiró en la cama, con el teléfono en mano. Cuando estaba en momentos tranquilos como ese, era cuando más extrañaba a todos en Japón, en especial a Kohaku, a su padre, y a Kuro. Pero se había propuesto pensar un poco más en frío, tenía muchos meses por delante todavía, y revolverse en el pozo de la autocompasión por extrañarlos no iba a ayudarle a nadie, menos a él mismo, y tampoco era su estilo. Además, estaba ahí por voluntad propia, tenía que hacerse cargo de sus elecciones, y de todas formas no se arrepentía ni un milímetro, por más que sintiera nostalgia cada tanto. Era ya la medianoche, lo que significaba que serían las once de la mañana allá en Japón... bueno, ese era el día que Kohaku solamente trabajaba, así que tenía chances de que lo atendiera. Pero no tenía mucha batería, así que se resignó a hacer solo una llamada telefónica. Ella atendió casi al instante.

\- ¡Senku!

\- ¿Tenías el teléfono en la mano, leona? Eso fue absurdamente rápido, ni un tono llegó a sonar.

\- De hecho, sí, estaba pensando en ti...

\- Ah, qué excitante. ¿Y en qué pensabas?

\- En cuánto te extraño, y que quisiera que estemos juntos. Pero no podrá ser hasta dentro de mucho.

\- Si lo dices así, se hará más larga la espera –Había pensado provocarla un poco, pero con ese tipo de respuestas de parte de ella, no había forma.

\- Sí, bueno, el lógico eres tú aquí. No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo.

\- No te equivoques, leona, nunca dije que fuera fácil para mí tampoco. Yo... –mierda, sí que le costaba decir estas cosas– Yo también te extraño.

\- Senku... –suspiró– Sabes, no sé si es mejor o peor cuando decimos estas cosas. Se siente genial, pero cada vez que te escucho decirlo, se me hace más difícil.

\- Sí, te entiendo –No pudo contener un bostezo, se estaba muriendo de sueño, y escuchar la voz de Kohaku lo había relajado–

\- ¿Te aburre la conversación?

\- No, lo siento. Es que estoy cansado.

\- Entonces ve a descansar, y hablamos mañana en tu hora de almuerzo. Yo me llevo mejor con las llamadas nocturnas, tengo más energía.

\- Si lo sabré. Hasta mañana, leona.

\- Hasta mañana, Senku –y añadió en un tono más dulce– Te amo.

\- Yo también.

Unas semanas más pasaron, y había llegado el día en que iban a realizar las pruebas del combustible. Tenían preparado el prototipo de un pequeño cohete, del tamaño del que Senku había hecho con su escuela. Por supuesto que el peliverde ya sabía toda la teoría, así que le habían dejado participar directamente en la prueba, confianza que le otorgaron cuando los ingenieros vieron el video del lanzamiento del "Senku 4", y quedaron atónitos con su logro. Pero ese día también habían invitado como oyentes a unos practicantes universitarios, así que el ritmo de trabajo fue un poco más lento, para dar espacio a las explicaciones.

\- El hidrógeno líquido es un combustible común en la propulsión de cohetes –explicaba uno de los científicos a los jóvenes, con la amabilidad y la paciencia de un guía– En la mayoría de los motores de cohetes alimentados por hidrógeno líquido, se enfría primero la boquilla y otras partes antes de mezclarse con el oxidante, en este caso, oxígeno líquido, y se quema para producir agua con trazas de ozono y peróxido de hidrógeno. La mayoría de estos motores funcionan con un ligero exceso de combustible con lo que el tubo de escape contiene un poco de hidrógeno no quemado. Esto reduce la cámara de combustión y la erosión de la boquilla, además de reducir el peso molecular de los gases de escape, lo que puede aumentar el impulso específico a pesar de la combustión incompleta.

Intensas caras de concentración y alguna que otra completamente perdida se reflejaba en los practicantes, aunque en todas predominaba la evidente emoción de estar en una prueba real de la NASA. Cada tanto esas caras de desviaban con curiosidad al joven japonés de extraños pelos verdes parados, que estaba pegado a nada más ni menos que a uno de los científicos más importantes y reconocidos del país, el Dr. Xeno, y tenía una cara de total confianza, como si estar allí fuese tan natural como estar en su casa. Y se quedaron completamente boquiabiertos cuando escucharon a ese chico que parecía más joven que ellos llamar al eminente científico simplemente "Xeno", sin honoríficos ni nada.

Un rato después, mientras avanzaban con el experimento, llegó el momento de la inyección del hidrógeno y oxígeno líquidos en el motor, donde se mezclarían para generar la combustión inicial. Todo marchaba bien, y dieron la orden de proseguir, y Senku seguía de cerca todo con los ojos brillantes de excitación de poder se parte de eso. El joven abrió las válvulas como le indicaron, y había comenzado a alejarse caminando hacia atrás sin que sus ojos abandonaran ni un milisegundo el esperado momento, cuando de pronto se vio un chispazo entre dos de los cables que estaban sujetos a las bovinas de arranque del motor, y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, se hizo un cortocircuito que provocó una explosión. El impacto hizo prácticamente volar unos metros por el aire a los científicos que estaban más cerca, Senku entre ellos, que apenas pudo cubrirse con los brazos.

\- ¡SENKU! –Xeno corrió hacia él, más allá del susto y de cubrirse por instinto, la explosión no lo había alcanzado– SHIT, ¡¿SENKU?!

El peliverde había aterrizado de espaldas contra el suelo, y por el golpe se le había cortado la respiración momentáneamente. Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire, pero luego empezó a toser fuerte, y estaba muy aturdido, sus oídos hacían un pitido muy agudo y molesto. Se intentó sentar y apoyó las manos en el piso, pero soltó un quejido de dolor, y cuando se miró vio que tenía varias ampollas.

\- No te levantes todavía, Senku, quédate quieto. Llamaremos al centro médico que tenemos aquí, será más rápido que una ambulancia.

\- Estoy bien –se intentó volver a sentar con un poco de mareo y dificultad, y Xeno soltó un insulto antes de sostenerlo, impaciente con la terquedad de su discípulo. Se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano, y vio un ligero rastro de sangre.

\- ¡No te toques, idiota! –Le gritó su mentor, agarrándolo de las muñecas– Te cortaste un poco con unas esquirlas que salieron disparadas con la explosión, no es grave, pero si te pasas la mano te las clavarás más profundo. Hazte un favor y quédate quieto por un maldito segundo.

Senku cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente para calmar la confusión y el mareo, y unos minutos después llegaron los médicos, que se lo llevaron a él y tres científicos más al centro médico. Ahí lo revisaron en profundidad, y para su alivio determinaron que no había sido más que esas quemaduras superficiales y los cortes, y le dijeron que espere, que ya le mandarían a alguien para que le cure las heridas, pero que tenía suerte de que no había sido grave el accidente, esas explosiones podían matar personas si se hubiera tratado de un cohete a mayor escala.

Al rato una joven se acercó a él, llevando un carrito con desinfectante, gasas y cintas para tratarlo. La melena rubia de la mujer y los ojos claros le hizo acordar a Kohaku, y sonrió ligeramente. Ella le pidió que cierre los ojos, y comenzó a limpiarle la cara y cubrirle las heridas, deteniéndose sólo cuando lo veía hacer una mueca de dolor.

\- Oh, p-perdona... ¿fui brusca?

\- No, para nada. Sigue.

Cuando terminó con su cara, examinó las manos de él que tenían algunas ampollas, y prosiguió con el tratamiento.

\- Qué curioso, es la primera vez que veo aquí trabajando a alguien tan joven, y extranjero –Ella le hablaba animadamente– ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Senku. Soy de Japón, pero estoy aquí temporalmente por una beca, bajo la tutoría de X.. del Dr. Xeno.

\- Oooh, ya veo, te felicito –una sonrisa aniñada asomó al rostro de la joven– Yo soy Luna. Soy estudiante de medicina, y estoy haciendo las prácticas de mi carrera aquí.

\- ¿En la NASA? ¿Te interesa la ciencia también? –La miró con curiosidad, había algo en esa chica que no pegaba para nada en el entorno en el que estaba, pero no iba a juzgarla.

\- N-no...no soy tan inteligente. Mi padre... mi padre tiene muchos contactos, y me aceptaron en el centro médico de aquí porque dijo que eso aumentaría el prestigio en mi currículum.

\- Ah, ya veo –Tal como había pensado, ese aire femenino y casi inocente le había resultado raro, y era porque evidentemente era la típica niña rica acomodada. Pero parecía tomarse en serio lo que hacía, que su padre fuera alguien influyente no determinaba nada, más que ayudarla a colocarse en lugares que para otros sería casi imposible en condiciones normales.

\- Bueno, ya está. Con esto debería alcanzar, sólo procura no hacer nada de esfuerzo para no reventar las ampollas, deja que se sequen y curen solas. Vuelve en dos días para que pueda revisar que no haya infecciones, ya después no serán necesarios los apósitos.

\- De acuerdo, gracias.

La rubia lo saludó con una simpática sonrisa, y se fue a seguir con los otros pacientes. A Senku le dijeron que descanse por esos dos días, podía seguir estudiando, pero no haría ningún esfuerzo ni sería parte de otro experimento hasta que sus manos se recuperen. No le hizo gracia al peliverde la inactividad, pero no tenía otra opción, y Xeno se lo había dicho con una seriedad que no admitía quejas, cuando quería era intimidante. Senku no quería preocupar sin motivo a Kohaku y Byakuya, así que puso excusas esos dos días para sólo comunicarse por llamada de audio.

Luego de que Luna le sacara las vendas y comprobara que estaba todo bien, resultó ser que la joven era bastante habladora y extrovertida. Demasiado, quizás. Cuando se enteró de que Senku estaba solo allí en Estados Unidos, y no tenía otras personas de su edad cerca, comenzó a buscarlo y visitarlo frecuentemente en los horarios de descanso. La sede donde ambos estaban tenía una cafetería y un patio de comidas bastante grande, donde se reunían todos los trabajadores, así que fue inevitable cruzarse ahora que se conocían. Aunque más bien, parecía que Luna era la que provocaba esos casuales encuentros. No lo molestaba, y ella le había dicho que tampoco tenía otros colegas de su edad con los que hablar ahí, y que a veces se sentía sola o se aburría demasiado. Claro que paralelamente tenía sus clases universitarias, y no iba todos los días a ese centro, pero eso había generado que cuando se cruzaba con el peliverde, lo hacía con mucho entusiasmo.

Senku tenía la impresión de que Luna lo admiraba mucho, y aunque él básicamente trataba de ignorar ese detalle, a veces se sentía un poco incómodo de cómo ella lo seguía y lo miraba con ojos brillantes. Incluso un par de veces, quizás para agradarle más, le compraba una taza de café, o un sándwich para que almuerce. No quería rechazarla para no ser grosero, pero por momentos no sabía cómo sacársela de encima, y ciertamente le irritaba cuando quería hacer una videollamada con Kohaku, y no podía a menos que pusiera alguna excusa para irse. No le había dicho a su novia que había conocido a Luna, no le parecía relevante. Unas semanas después, estaba saliendo para su hora libre, cuando su teléfono sonó, y sonrió al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

\- Hola, leona –vio su rostro, parecía un poco agitada

\- ¡Hola Senku! ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

\- Todo en orden, pero ¿qué pasa contigo? Te ves agotada

\- Oh, acabo de terminar mi entrenamiento con Tsukasa, debe ser eso.

\- ¿Y por qué no esperaste a estar más tranquila para llamarme? Sabes que hasta las 14hs estoy libre.

\- Porque quería hablarte, no tenía ganas de esperar. Ah, y también estoy contenta porque hay otra novedad, que me acaba de avisar Tsukasa.

\- ¿Más clases?

\- No, después de esas últimas dos que me agregaron el mes pasado, sigo igual. Pero lo prefiero así por ahora. Al final pusieron fecha para la lucha amistosa de él con Stan.

\- Ah, ¿seguía en pie eso? Pensé que se habían olvidado.

\- No, no...parece que Stan tuvo un viaje de trabajo y le había pedido posponerlo, pero ya está de vuelta. Estoy emocionada, estoy segura que será muy interesante. Nunca vi a Stan luchar, pero para que le haya propuesto una pelea a Tsukasa, sabiendo quién es...me intriga qué estilo de lucha tendrá.

\- Hmmm, dijiste que era militar. Así que será algo en el orden de la defensa personal, combinado con algún arte marcial, estimo. No tiene oportunidades contra Tsukasa en el área de la fuerza, así que me inclino porque tendrá un estilo técnico y de agilidad.

\- Sí, pensaba lo mismo. Aunque Tsukasa también tiene unos reflejos alucinantes, todavía no pude encontrarle un punto débil.

\- Dudo que esté pensando en ganar él mismo. Creo que sería interesante verlo, una pena que no pueda estar allá.

\- Espera, ¿de verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio? –La cara de Kohaku reflejaba sorpresa total

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro, no sé por qué te sorprende. ¿Te olvidas que yo hice unos experimentos de rendimiento con nuestro primate más fuerte? No puedo imaginar que alguien esté lo suficientemente loco para pedirle una pelea voluntariamente, así que me da curiosidad, aunque no entienda mucho del tema.

\- Igual va a ser amistosa. Va a ser mañana a eso de las nueve de la noche...pusieron ese horario para que los que quisieran ir no tengan trabajo. ¿Quieres que te haga una videollamada? Así lo podrás ver en vivo.

\- Serán las 8am aquí...Es el horario en que suele empezar mi jornada en este lugar, pero creo que puedo escaparme un rato, incluso puede que a Xeno le interese verlo, al fin y al cabo, Stanley es su amigo, ¿no?

\- Oooh, es cierto. Pero... ¿Tanta confianza tienes con él ya? –Le preguntó sorprendida.

\- Más o menos. Pero como te digo, no es cuestión de amistad conmigo, sino que él vea a su amigo. Y como es prácticamente un jefe aquí, nadie le dirá nada. Es mi mejor opción si quiero verla.

\- ¡Genial! Te llamo entonces. ¡Ah!, y Senku...

\- ¡SENKUUUUUUUU! –Una voz femenina se escuchó de fondo, y Kohaku vio cómo los ojos del peliverde se abrían mucho cuando levantó la vista de la pantalla.

\- Mierda... –Maldijo el científico.

\- ¡Senkuuuuuu! No te encontraba por ningún lado. ¡Mira, te traje tu sándwich favorito! ¿Comemos juntos?

Kohaku abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No podía ver la cara de la mujer que hablaba, pero parecía tener bastante confianza con Senku. ¿Sándwich favorito? Frunció el ceño, ni ella sabía cuál podría ser el sándwich favorito de él, aunque claro, no era una comida típica de Japón, Kohaku más bien sabía cuál era el ramen favorito de él, en todo caso. Iba a preguntarle quién era, pero lo curioso era que la expresión de Senku mostraba cierta irritación. No parecía haber culpa en sus ojos, ni lucía "acorralado", por lo que no se sintió particularmente celosa, aunque sí se sentía un poco picada de que él no le había contado nada. Ese nivel de confianza no se lograba de un día para otro.

\- Leona, hablamos luego, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Eh? Bueno...no hay problema. ¿Una amiga?

\- Algo así –Le iba a cortar, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió contarle rápidamente, para no darle una idea equivocada que la hiciera enojar– Es Luna, una estudiante de medicina que parece que está más sola que yo aquí, y se me pegó como una estrella de mar... hablamos mañana, llámame para esa pelea, yo hablaré con Xeno. Adiós.

\- Hasta mañana –Apenas lo había despedido, cuando él cortó la llamada. ¿Tanto apuro tenía en cortarle? Ahora tenía mucha curiosidad por verla... pero respiró hondo y decidió dejarlo de lado. Confiaba en Senku, más o menos le había dicho quién era, y sabía que Senku no mentiría.

Kohaku se concentró en sus cosas ese día, evitando seguir pensando en eso. De hecho, tenía tanta emoción por el día siguiente, que no podía esperar que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Tsukasa le había dejado invitar a Kirisame y a Kinro, que ambos eran luchadores, y también a Mozu, además de que iban a ir los amigos de Senku y Tsukasa en plan de apoyo: Ryusui, Gen, Taiju y Yuzuriha.

La noche siguiente, estaban todos reunidos ya en el club. Hacía tiempo que no se reunían, prácticamente desde que Senku se había ido a Estados Unidos, así que estaban todos radiantes por el reencuentro, además de la épica pelea que estaban por presenciar. Los contendientes estaban bastante tranquilos, y Stan tenía esa típica fina sonrisa de confianza en su rostro, aunque todos dudaban de si podría mantenerla mucho rato. Habían acordado que lucharían sin protectores en la cabeza, solamente los que les cubrían los dientes, y vendajes en las manos, por precaución. No definieron un estilo de lucha particular, más bien era un "todo vale" de artes marciales mixtas, podían usar brazos y piernas, luchar de pie o en el piso, con lo cual estaban permitidas las "llaves" del jiu-jitsu, entre otras técnicas.

\- Stan, sí que tienes agallas –le dijo Mozu, riéndose– Mira que para retar por voluntad propia al campeón mundial del UFC... no te sientas mal, ¿pero de verdad piensas que tienes la oportunidad de ganar?

\- ¿Ganar? –El estadounidense levantó una ceja, sin abandonar su sonrisa– No estoy pensando en eso, confío en mis habilidades, pero ya sé que no estoy a su nivel.

\- ¿Entonces por qué pediste la pelea? –Preguntó Ryusui curioso, acercándose.

\- Por diversión –Se encogió los hombros– Seguro que será interesante, y no tendría otra oportunidad en la vida de compartir una pelea con alguien como él. A Mozu podría patearle el trasero, pero con Tsukasa será un interesante reto, ver cuántos golpes le puedo meter.

\- ¡Oye! –Mozu se indignó ante esa afirmación, él era un luchador muy experimentado también– Ya que te tienes tanta confianza, me gustaría comprobarlo. No hoy, porque será una dura pelea, pero voy a demostrarte que mínimo estaremos mano a mano, cuando quieras. Te borraré esa estúpida sonrisita de la boca, Stan.

\- Ya veremos – Le guiñó un ojo, provocándolo más.

\- ¡JA! ¡Yo también quiero retarte a una pelea, entonces! –Kohaku intercedió.

\- No, ni hablar, no pelearé contigo.

\- No me subestimes, Stan. No sé si lo sabes, pero hace unos meses estoy entrenando personalmente con Tsukasa, y antes de eso fui campeona nacional. No te creas que, porque soy una chica, ganarás fácilmente.

\- No te estoy subestimando Kohaku, sólo que no quiero lastimarte. Respeto tus habilidades, pero estamos en niveles completamente diferentes. Podrías luchar contra mí incluso después de una pelea con Mozu, y aun así no tendrías oportunidad.

\- Oooh, cuánta soberbia –siseó la rubia, ahora realmente molesta– No necesito que me des ventaja, te aseguro que puedo darte una interesante pelea. No me interesa ganarte, así como tú no estás pensando en ganarle a Tsukasa.

\- Hagamos algo –Se paró bien derecho, imponente– Ya que insisten, luego de esta pelea, juzgarán por ustedes mismos si siguen queriendo luchar contra mí. Y en el caso de Kohaku, sólo accederé si su maestro lo aprueba. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Tsukasa?

\- Me parece bien –Contestó el castaño, asintiendo.

\- Ni que fuera mi papá –Siseó Kohaku, pero no iba a contradecir a Tsukasa, pero se tragó su orgullo momentáneamente– De acuerdo, trato hecho. Voy a llamar a Senku, para que vea la pelea. Ah, Stan, parece que Xeno también la verá, o eso me dijo Senku.

\- ¿Oh? –Abrió mucho los ojos, y luego sonrió– Eso sí es una sorpresa, no me imagino a Xeno saltándose el trabajo...debe extrañarme mucho. Voy a prepararme entonces, así comenzamos puntual. No quisiéramos hacerlos esperar.

El área de lucha era un espacio abierto dentro del club, no había un cuadrilátero, solamente estaba delimitado por unas delgadísimas colchonetas de goma. Los dos luchadores se habían quedado vestidos solamente con unos pantalones de lucha holgados, y desnudos de cadera para arriba. Un bromista silbido seductor escapó de los labios de Ryusui, pero que representó fielmente lo que estaban pensando todos ahí. Esos dos hombres iban a luchar en serio, pero eran imposiblemente atractivos, y nadie podía negarlo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo parecía delineado y eran el puro reflejo de la virilidad, y las tres mujeres presentes, aunque estaban todas felizmente de novias, tuvieron que removerse incómodas con la apreciación. Si bien Stan era bastante alto, era más esbelto, y Tsukasa le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza de diferencia de altura, y era más musculoso. Pero eso no parecía importarle al rubio, que seguía sonriendo ligeramente. Kohaku había iniciado la videollamada con Senku, y vio que estaba sentado en un banco con el Dr. Xeno sentado a su lado, ambos con una taza de café. Era tan extraño verlos así, pero solamente les sonrió y enfocó a los protagonistas de la pelea. Listos para empezar, se acercaron para chocar sus puños en señal de respeto, y comenzaron.

En un principio se notaba que estaban midiendo el potencial y los reflejos mutuos, y mientras que Tsukasa pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro muy sutilmente, Stan había optado por un ligero trote y movimientos más rápidos, como si estuviera preparando su agilidad. Lanzaron un par de puñetazos y patadas, pero cualquiera podía notar que no iban en serio todavía, era parte de un precalentamiento. Se había hecho un notorio silencio alrededor, la expectativa se respiraba en el aire, así como las sonrisas de emoción. Kohaku prácticamente no parpadeaba, no quería perderse ningún movimiento, y su amiga Kirisame estaba igual que entusiasmada que ella.

Pero de pronto Stan se quedó quieto, y cuadró los hombros, señal que Tsukasa tomó indirectamente como que ya podían dejar de "jugar". El primero en asestar un puñetazo fue el castaño, golpe que Stan esquivó moviendo el hombro hacia atrás, pero por muy poco. Sus ojos se abrieron al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba, dejando ver su blanca dentadura en una expresión desafiante. Se midieron unos segundos mutuamente, y Tsukasa volvió a arremeter con dos golpes más, que esta vez Stan defendió cubriéndose con los antebrazos, porque fueron dirigidos al centro de su pecho. Las cejas del rubio se fruncieron ligeramente, era evidente que ya con eso podía sentir la inconmensurable fuerza del llamado "primate más fuerte", digno de un campeón mundial. Tsukasa era velocidad y fuerza perfectamente equilibradas. Era muy alto y grande de cuerpo, pero tenía unos impresionantes reflejos también, no era el típico titán torpe que se manejaba solamente con fuerza bruta. Su defensa también era impecable, y eso Stan lo pudo comprobar segundos después, cuando se movió rápidamente luego de esquivar un derechazo para asestarle una arremetida veloz de puñetazos, dirigidos a distintas partes del cuerpo. Ni un solo golpe logró hacer impacto en el sólido cuerpo del castaño, se cubrió de todos, y la sonrisa desafiante del estadounidense no hizo más que pronunciarse, contra todo pronóstico.

\- Nada mal. Nada, nada mal –Sus ojos azules destellaron de emoción.

\- Lo mismo digo –le contestó Tsukasa con una sonrisa, apreciando a su contrincante.

Los pies de ambos se mantenían en el suelo, aunque saltaran mínimamente con agilidad para estar listos para esquivar los golpes. Stan sabía que, si bien podía cubrirse, lo mejor sería evitar por completo los golpes de aquel gorila, y Tsukasa parecía mantener la lucha en contacto con el suelo, así que se aprovecharía de eso para su próxima estrategia. Con mucha velocidad, el rubio saltó inesperadamente alto el aire para asestarle un rodillazo al pecho, que por muy poco Tsukasa logró cubrir a último momento, realmente lo había sorprendido, ya que no sabía el estilo de lucha que el otro manejaba. Sin embargo, eso lo hizo retroceder momentáneamente, y un jadeo colectivo de sorpresa se oyó entre los observadores. Pero el retroceso sólo duró esos segundos, porque inmediatamente Tsukasa se acercó y lanzó una seguidilla de veloces puñetazos, y esta vez logró conectar un par en el cuerpo de Stan, el más duro dando directamente contra su riñon. Sin dejarlo recuperarse, el castaño de pronto se agachó al piso e hizo una patada de arrastre, girando 180 grados con una ligereza asombrosa. El rubio sin embargo tenía unos excelentes reflejos también, y saltó en el aire para esquivar el derribo, pero luego no pudo evitar quedar vulnerable cuando Tsukasa fue demasiado rápido en acomodarse para darle una patada en tijera. Stan hizo lo posible por cubrirse con los brazos, pero la patada impactó con uno sonido seco directo en su abdomen, que lo derribó al piso.

Un suspiro general se volvió a escuchar de los invitados, pero el castaño no bajó la guardia en ningún momento, y sus instintos fueron acertados, porque el rubio dibujó un círculo con las piernas para levantarse con agilidad. Sin embargo, se podía ver que respiraba con más dificultad que antes, ese golpe lo había sacudido, y parte de su sonrisa se había borrado, ahora sólo era una fina mueca. Cuando todos pensaban que el ritmo de la pelea iba a bajar un poco, la sorpresa vino de que Stan fue el primero en volver a atacar, y esta vez se podía sentir que parte de la energía de él había cambiado, como si realmente estuviese decidido a ir en serio. Incluso las cejas de Tsukasa se levantaron, cuando una ráfaga de increíblemente rápidos y fuertes puños impactó contra él, que se cubrió todo lo que pudo, y nadie pudo creer cuando un limpio derechazo hizo contacto son su mejilla, haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás. El infaltable coro de "ooooh" se oyó con fuerza, no se esperaban eso. Sí que conectara un golpe, pero no que hiciera casi tambalear al fuerte luchador, que cuando se recuperó del impacto sonrió desafiante.

\- Oh, con que endurecimiento de músculos de la mano. No dejas de sorprenderme, no sé qué tipo de entrenamiento tienes, pero eso es algo muy especial. Muy bien, pero ese será el último golpe que lograrás darme.

Era raro escuchar a Tsukasa ponerse así de desafiante, pero eso no hacía más que estremecer a los demás, porque solo significaba que todavía no se había puesto del todo serio. La postura del castaño cambió sutilmente, y apenas le dio tiempo a Stan a prepararse, cuando ahora fue el turno de él de asestar una durísima secuencia de puños, rodillazos y patadas, que hubieran hecho polvo a cualquiera, definitivamente la resistencia de Stan estaba a otro nivel, aunque su rostro estaba contraído entre la concentración y el evidente dolor de bloquear y recibir los golpes, ya que no pudo detenerlos todos. Pero de pronto un brutal derechazo de Tsukasa sí conectó con su mejilla, y literalmente lo mandó a volar varios metros hacia atrás. Por un momento Stan no se movió, y comenzaron a pensar que lo había noqueado. Ese pensamiento fue reforzado cuando el mismo luchador se acercó con cautela, casi temiendo haberse excedido.

\- Oye... –Nada. Tsukasa bajó su guardia, preocupado– ¿Stanley? Si estás consciente, haz un gesto con la mano.

No se movió. Pero por algún motivo que nadie alcanzó a percibir, Tsukasa hizo un movimiento reflejo de levantar los brazos para cubrirse, y sus ojos se entrecerraron, totalmente alerta. Y ahí vieron que Stan había abierto los ojos, pero eso no explicaba la súbita reacción exageradamente defensiva del castaño, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Lentamente, el estadounidense se sentó hasta apoyarse en sus rodillas, y se quedó así un momento, pero luego se puso de pie, sin tambalear ni un poco. La postura defensiva de Tsukasa se acentuó, e incluso dio un solo paso hacia atrás. Incluso sus ojos estaban notablemente alertas. ¿Por qué tanta cautela?

Kohaku miró con curiosidad como los demás, pero su excelente vista alcanzó a notar algo que le enfrió la sangre al instante: Algo en los ojos de Stan había cambiado, y era que el brillo había desaparecido casi totalmente. Era una mirada dura y extraña, ausente, como en un trance. Una mirada que parecía despojada de razón...de humanidad. Y la sonrisa en su cara no sólo había desaparecido del todo, sino que ahora se podía ver su mandíbula fuertemente apretada, y en un rictus amenazante. Podía sentirse una extraña energía ahora en el ambiente, más pesada y oscura, una que un luchador podía identificar con más facilidad, porque despertaba todas las alertas inconscientes, pero también podían notarla los demás. De pronto, una voz que sonó como mecánica se escuchó, que la sobresaltó.

\- Detengan la pelea.

Todos miraron al teléfono que sostenía Kohaku en la mano, porque esa voz había salido de ahí, era del Dr. Xeno.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Detengan esa pelea ahora mismo –La voz del científico sonaba queda. Kohaku alcanzó a ver en la pantalla que incluso Senku lo miraba serio.

\- ¿Cómo? No podemos meternos, sólo Tsukasa podría. No sé lo que sucede, pero no te preocupes por él, es un gran luchador.

\- No me preocupa tu amigo. Me preocupa Stanley. No por los golpes que pueda recibir tampoco, él... –se calló, como pensando si revelar lo que estaba por decir.

\- ¿Tiene que ver... –Kohaku dijo en un tono bajo, pero audible para la comunicación– con su pasado militar?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Xeno pareció sorprendido, y se puso rígido– No, no importa ahora. Sí, algo de eso. Si no lo detienen ahora, él tampoco lo hará...puede que el golpe lo haya anulado e instintivamente recuerde...ciertas cosas. Shit. Creo que es tarde. Niña, dile a tu amigo que lo detenga, que lo noquee de un buen golpe si es necesario. Cuanto antes, por favor.

Escuchar a Xeno decir "por favor", y pedir que noqueen a Stan, le puso la piel de gallina a Kohaku, todavía no entendía la situación del todo, pero no podía ser bueno. Aunque no tuvo que decir nada, porque Tsukasa le hizo un gesto de que había escuchado, aunque sin despegar los ojos de su oponente. La rubia nunca había visto tan tenso a su maestro, estaba en una actitud completamente alerta, más allá del deporte. Y entonces Stan se movió.

Si antes se movía con rapidez, ahora lo hacía a un nivel muy superior. Pero no era una velocidad controlada, medida... parecía que provenía del tipo de impulso que una persona generaba cuando estaba en una situación de vida o muerte, uno que ni siquiera alguien sabe que tiene, hasta que su cuerpo se mueve solo. Era pura adrenalina. Y también lo eran sus golpes, que incluso podían escucharse mucho más potentes y secos que antes. Tsukasa sólo bloqueaba lo que podía, evidentemente pensando cómo lidiar con la situación, parecía haberse dado cuenta que la razón no ayudaría, no podría detenerlo con palabras. El problema es que tampoco Stan le dejaba siquiera un hueco para que lance un golpe, lo atacaba con un ritmo frenético y desmedido, incluso llegaba a escucharse que soltaba algunos jadeos y gruñidos acompañando sus puños. Las pupilas de los ojos azules del rubio se habían casi un punto de lo contraídas que estaban, y eso fue lo que preocupó más que nada a Tsukasa, era como si no pudiera "verlo".

De pronto el castaño soltó un velocísimo zurdazo, que impactó de lleno en la mejilla de Stan, que ni siquiera parecía haberse inmutado a pesar de que le partió el labio, como si no sintiera dolor, y en el mismo instante se agarró del brazo estirado del luchador, y saltó para subirse a su muslo y usarlo como de plataforma, de forma de trepársele por la espalda y cruzar las piernas alrededor de su cuello para estrangularlo. Fue un movimiento demasiado rápido y letal para el ojo humano, y encima en ningún momento le soltó el brazo, sino que se lo dobló de una forma muy dolorosa por la expresión en el rostro de Tsukasa, y súbitamente se inclinó hacia adelante para hacer un giro y tirarlo al piso. Aunque Stan quedó abajo, seguía estrangulándolo con sus piernas de acero, e hizo otro rápido giro en el piso para colocarse encima de él, soltándole el cuello, pero sin dejarle ni un segundo de respiro antes de hacerle otra dolorosa llave, dominándolo. Tan fuerte fue el impacto de lo que estaban viendo, que nadie pudo mover un músculo, ver a un titán como Tsukasa contorsionado de dolor en el suelo era algo que nadie podía siquiera imaginar. Pero era que no importaba lo fuerte que fuera, ese tipo de movimiento era una técnica especialmente aprendida para dominar a cualquier humano, incluso para matar. Y si no hacían algo rápido, podía suceder algo así. Para colmo Stan cambió la posición de sus brazos, todavía sin dejarle una abertura para escapar, para propinarle una serie de puñetazos directamente al rostro de Tsukasa, que no tenía forma de esquivarlos. Y no lo hacía, no porque no podía, sino porque su cuello estaba en una posición muy delicada, y sabía que, si hacía un movimiento en falso, Stan podría romperle el cuello, si realmente no estaba siendo consciente de lo que hacía.

Aunque estaba paralizada por el miedo, hubo algo dentro de Kohaku que se contrajo cuando vio eso, una mezcla de angustia e impotencia. Sabía que ese no era realmente Stan, y no podía siquiera imaginar lo que podía llevar a un hombre a tan desmedido salvajismo y furia, pero si no hacía algo para detenerlo o desconcentrarlo, podría ser mucho peor. No por nada Xeno había dicho que lo detuvieran cuanto antes, aún si requería desmayarlo de un golpe. Sus piernas se movieron solas, y pidiendo perdón mentalmente, corrió hacia los dos luchadores, y lanzó una patada con todas sus fuerzas directamente contra el costado de la cabeza del rubio.

\- ¡STAN!

No supo si fue el tremendo golpe que le propinó, o si su grito lo hizo, o ambas cosas, pero por un segundo el hombre abrió mucho los ojos, y al parecer aflojó, aunque sea mínimamente su agarre, porque esa fue la apertura que encontró Tsukasa para liberar su cuello y hacer su movimiento. Doblando la punta de los dedos hacia adentro para que toquen su palma derecha, extendió el brazo rápidamente para dar un potente golpe en seco, directamente entre la nariz y la barbilla de Stan, e instantáneamente lo hizo caer hacia atrás pesadamente, y golpear la parte trasera de su cabeza contra el suelo. Los ojos azules del rubio se desviaron hacia arriba, signo de que ya no estaba consciente, efectivamente parecía desmayado esta vez.

Tsukasa respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos marrones todavía estaban muy abiertos por todo lo que había pasado, y era innegable que él mismo había sentido miedo, y no era menos fuerte o menos hombre por aceptarlo. Cuando se recuperó, logró sentarse y respiró profundamente varias veces.

\- Gracias, Kohaku...creo que me salvaste.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué...qué le hiciste?

\- Sí, ahora sí. Le hice una palma de vacío. Es una técnica muy dura y extrema, lo que hice al golpearlo ahí fue restringirle la respiración y los reflejos, más bien lo que lo desmayó fue el exceso de oxígeno que le hice incorporar en muy poco tiempo, es una reacción natural del cuerpo e imposible de contrarrestar. Nunca lo había usado en un combate... tendré que pedirle disculpas luego, pero no había otra forma de detenerlo. Estaba en un auténtico modo berserker, no me esperaba eso. ¿Dijiste que era militar, cierto?

\- Sí...eso me dijo hace unos meses.

\- No quiero imaginarme lo que tuvo que atravesar en su vida para llegar a una reacción de este calibre. Realmente no daba esa imagen, se lo veía tan sereno, confiado. Ni siquiera en el juego de los disparos de pintura abandonó esa actitud, ahora parecía otro hombre. No dudo que el que habló por teléfono sabía lo que decía, sólo lamento no haberlo podido detener antes.

\- Él no es así –Kohaku murmuró con tristeza. Ella había conocido el lado gentil de Stan, más que nadie ahí, salvo por supuesto por Xeno– No sé qué sucedió realmente, pero no es un animal.

\- No, también lo pienso, aunque no lo conozco –Tsukasa suspiró– No hay que guardarle rencor por esto, posiblemente no sea consciente de lo que pasó. Voy a llevarlo al hospital, de seguro se despertará con una contusión, y todos los golpes que recibió en ese estado, incluida tu patada, le dolerán de verdad luego. Kohaku, tú encárgate de hablar con los demás. No sé cuántos de los que están aquí lo conocen, pero es importante que, si se lo vuelven a cruzar, no se queden solo con esto, que no le tengan miedo. Ya se sentirá lo suficientemente mal por su cuenta, estoy seguro.

Tsukasa se estaba por levantar, cuando Mozu se acercó con una evidente cara de preocupación, y llevaba las camisetas de ambos en la mano. Había escuchado todo, y dijo que los iba a acompañar al hospital, que lo esperaran mientras iba a buscar el coche. Luego de vestirse y con la ayuda de Kohaku ponerle también la ropa al inconsciente Stan, se levantó, cargándolo en brazos. Los dos estaban molidos a golpes, y ahora empezaban a verse las hinchazones en sus rostros y cuerpos, pero los dolores físicos eran los que menos le importaban a Tsukasa. Cuando pasó por el lado de Kirisame, que tenía el teléfono encendido de Kohaku en la mano, volvieron a escuchar la voz de Xeno.

\- ¿Tsukasa, te llamas? Gracias –La expresión del científico era ciertamente de pena, aunque era entendible de ver a su mejor amigo de toda la vida de esa forma, y más porque él era el único que sabía todo– No puedo estar allí ahora, pero...no lo dejen solo, al menos hasta que se recupere.

\- Lo lamento...de haber sabido que podía pasar algo así, no hubiera accedido a la pelea que él me propuso.

\- No es algo que puedan haber previsto. Stan está acostumbrado a entrenar, a luchar, en cierta forma sigue con su profesión militar todavía. Es sólo que, en ciertas ocasiones extremas...revive ciertas situaciones difíciles.

\- Entiendo. Nos haremos cargo de él hasta que se recupere, y ahí veremos si hay alguien más cercano para que lo acompañe. No se preocupe, lo mantendremos al tanto, cuidaremos de su amigo.

\- Gracias.

Cortaron la llamada, y mientras Tsukasa iba con Mozu al hospital, Kohaku se encargó de contarles a los que quedaban lo que habló con el castaño. Le mandó un mensaje a Senku, diciendo que iba a acompañar a Tsukasa y Mozu hasta que Stan se recupere, y él estuvo de acuerdo.

Pese a lo sombría que había terminado inesperadamente esa noche, la buena noticia fue que Stan despertó, aunque dos horas después. Estaba muy confundido, y ahora estaba bajo los efectos de un calmante suave, porque no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar cuando se despertar, pero por suerte había vuelto en sí, aunque ahora le dolía todo. Tsukasa se disculpó por los terribles golpes que le dio, así como Kohaku por la patada, y le explicaron lo que había sucedido. Era desoladora la mirada que tenía en los ojos, aunque el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza eran lo que más se podía leer. Pero le aseguraron que todo estaba bien ahora, que lo entendían, y que nadie le guardaba rencor o pensaba mal de él.

\- Te pude haber matado –murmuró, cerrando los ojos, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Tal vez, pero no eras tú, y no lo hiciste. No tiene sentido seguir pensando en eso, por mi parte ya pasó.

\- Stan –Kohaku dudó, pero le apoyó la mano en el hombro, y él la miró con ojos sus ojos azules más turbios que nunca– De verdad, no te preocupes más. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Roto.

Algo les decía que esa palabra se refería a algo más que al dolor corporal, pero no podían hacer mucho más que acompañarlo.

\- Stanley –Tsukasa volvió a hablarle, y Stan alzó la mirada hacia él, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verle una sonrisa– A pesar de todo, se podría decir que ahora estamos empatados, ya que yo gané esta pelea. Así que cuando te recuperes, espero que cumplas tu palabra de invitar esa ronda de cervezas, ¿qué te parece?

\- Oh...–Después de abrir mucho los ojos, sorprendido, él sonrió también– Claro, cumpliré mi palabra. Y tengo varios motivos para agradecerles, así que extenderé esa ronda a todos. Alguien avísele a Ryusui, creo que será el que se pondrá más contento con eso. Y...gracias –volvió a ponerse serio– Más de uno no hubiera querido volver a cruzarse en mi camino después de lo que pasó, puedo entenderlo. No son mis amigos y sin embargo siguen aquí.

\- Oye, qué frío, yo sí me consideraba tu amigo –Mozu fingió sentirse dolido.

\- Quizás no lo somos todavía, pero podemos serlo –Tsukasa le dijo, manteniendo su suave sonrisa– Lo veremos después de esas cervezas.

Todos sonrieron, ya más relajados. Mozu dijo que se iba a quedar con Stan en el hospital hasta que le den el alta, que sería durante el día siguiente. Le iban a hacer unas tomografías por precaución, ya que había recibido varios golpes en la cabeza, pero parecía estar bien. Los médicos también habían curado las heridas de Tsukasa, así que él y Kohaku se volvieron a sus casas, y les informaron las buenas nuevas a los demás por mensaje.

Dos meses pasaron desde entonces, y Senku y Kohaku seguían con sus rutinas y proyectos. La rubia finalmente había comenzado la carrera pedagógica, y ahora tenía mucho menos tiempo libre. Si quería recibirse antes, tendría que anotarse en más asignaturas, y estudiar mucho más. Senku, por su parte, seguía también con sus experimentos, y aprendiendo a un ritmo vertiginoso con su mentor. Estaba otra vez en su horario libre de almuerzo, solo y tranquilo. Luna cada tanto seguía buscándolo para comer juntos o hablar, pero finalmente se había enterado de que él estaba de novio y enamorado, y pareció que con eso tomó un poco de distancia del peliverde, cosa que este agradeció internamente, y le ahorraría muchos problemas. Decidió hacerle una breve llamada a Kohaku, para ver cómo andaba, había estado tan ocupado últimamente que no había podido ni llamarla en sus recesos. Pero cuando ella atendió la videollamada, y luego de intercambiar un par de palabras, notó que Kohaku contenía una sonrisa, nerviosa. Era la clara expresión de alguien que se estaba guardando un secreto, y le estaba costando demasiado hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien?

\- Bueno...hay una novedad...pero no quiero que pienses en eso ahora.

\- ¿Ah? Dímelo de una vez.

\- No, de verdad que no. Perdona Senku, pero prefiero que te enteres a tu vuelta.

\- Pero faltan meses para eso, leona.

\- Entonces es algo bueno que no seas ansioso.

\- Es absurdo...pero como quieras, no debe ser tan importante.

\- Hmmm.

\- No lo niegas ni lo afirmas, muy estratega de tu parte. Bueno, como sea... ¿lo demás todo bien?

\- Sí, todo está bien, gracias. Estoy visitando seguido a tu padre y a Lillian, se espera que en unos dos meses más ya tengan al bebé. Es una pena que no puedas verlo. Y me dijo Byakuya que no quieres verlo, ni saber su sexo, hasta que vuelvas. ¡¿De verdad?! Es tu futuro hermano...o hermana. No sé cómo puedes contenerte.

\- Al contrario, ya que no puedo estar ahí, quiero guardarme la sorpresa. Mi viejo dijo que moriría por ver mi expresión al conocer al bebé. Bueno, ahí lo tiene, disfrutará de mi sorpresa tal como quiere.

\- Qué literal eres...y frío. No te diré nada entonces, aunque yo sí voy a estar con ellos. Después de todo –su rostro mostró una expresión cálida– Ah, nada...no importa.

\- Tsk, así no se puede. En fin, Xeno me llama, está bastante exigente últimamente, creo que me está explotando laboralmente.

\- Reconoce tu potencial. Estoy segura que te extrañará cuando vuelvas, ya verás.

\- Sí, veremos. Luego hablamos, leona, hasta luego.

Tal como había dicho Kohaku, un par de meses después Senku se enteró del nacimiento de su hermano por una llamada en la cual Byakuya estallaba en lágrimas de emoción mientras le contaba que todo estaba bien, aunque le había resultado terriblemente difícil contener la información del sexo, y de cómo era. Ahora se arrepentía de haber dicho que lo que más quería, era ver la expresión de su hijo mayor. Senku recién lo conocería cuando el pequeño cumpliera aproximadamente seis meses de edad, pero parecía que al peliverde no le quitaba el sueño, además había admitido fríamente que los bebés no eran lo suyo.

Les meses pasaron, algunos más rápidos, otros más cortos. Kohaku seguía en su ritmo intenso de entrenamiento con Tsukasa, dar las clases en el club, que como estaban teniendo tanto éxito, le terminaron ofreciendo algunas horas más; y estudiar en el profesorado. Por su parte, Senku seguía el intenso estudio y trabajo con Xeno y los demás científicos, quienes le recomendaron que cuando vuelva a Japón estudie una carrera que le permita continuar sus estudios, y así tener un brillante futuro. Xeno incluso dijo que le haría una carta de recomendación para postularse en JAXA, la "Agencia Japonesa de Exploración Aeroespacial", pero que primero debía estudiar una carrera universitaria. Y que desde ahí podrían seguir trabajando en conjunto entre ambos países. El científico le había confesado a su discípulo que honestamente tenía ganas de que se quede en Estados Unidos, que sin duda tendría un buen lugar en la NASA, pero que entendía que Senku quería volver a Japón, donde tenía su vida personal.

Finalmente, el día del retorno de Senku a casa llegó, fue un año tan prolífico como duro, pero se llevaba las mejores experiencias. Xeno lo despidió con un fuerte apretón de manos, deseándole mucho éxito y pidiéndole seguir en contacto. Senku no tenía más que un sincero agradecimiento por él, todo el arduo y exigente trabajo había valido la pena, tanto como los invaluables conocimientos que había adquirido.

En el largo vuelo, lo único que podía pensar era en que finalmente iba a volver a ver a su leona y a su familia. Se había acabado la interminable espera. Kohaku le dijo que iba a recibirlo en su casa, que todos juntos le harían el tan esperado recibimiento. Cuando pisó suelo japonés, se tomó un taxi para volver lo más rápido posible, y cuando llegó, lo recibió Byakuya con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, en un largo abrazo tan fuerte que Senku no supo si sintió que sus ojos ardían del dolor, o de la emoción. Entró a su hogar por primera vez en un año entero, y se encontró con Lillian, cargando a un bebé: Era un niño. No conocía otros bebés, pero tenía que admitir que era bonito. Rubio y bello como su madre, pero con los ojos color café como los de Byakuya, y los ojos del pequeño se cruzaron con los de él, y algo cálido se removió en su interior, al saber que por primera vez en su vida tenía un hermano, y él ya era hermano mayor. Saludó a Lillian con un abrazo también, aunque mucho más cuidadoso porque cargaba al frágil pequeño en sus manos.

Y sabiendo que faltaba alguien, pero que podía sentirla detrás suyo, se giró para volver a ver a la persona que más había extrañado, a la mujer que amaba. Sus ojos carmín se encontraron con los aguamarina de ella, que estaban ya húmedos de lágrimas de pura emoción y felicidad de poder volverse a ver, así como con una sonrisa que cubría enteramente su rostro. Pero cuando iba a acercarse a abrazarla y besarla como tanto había deseado todo el camino de vuelta, notó que había algo más que lo dejó paralizado, y totalmente confundido: Kohaku cargaba en sus brazos un bebé...otro bebé. Era una niña, no había error... una pequeña bebita rubia, de ojos aguamarina.

\- ¿Qué...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaas!! Ara ara, sayonara!! xD
> 
> PD: Mentira...muchas emociones, y habrán quedado knock-out después de todo el capítulo. Gracias a mi amigo Brayan, que me dio una mano con la parte científica del ka-boom del cohete, y con técnicas de lucha para la épica pelea Tsuka-Stan. Y sobre eso...yo lo dije...avisé que si bien el papu Stan es un seductor total que nos enamoró, no iba a ser ningún príncipe azul, y tenía su lado oscuro (bueno, lo dije por el fic "Otros caminos", pero vale igual). Espero que les haya gustado la pelea, le puse toda mi alma y dedicación para escribirlA, me latía el corazón fuerte al escribirla e imaginarla. Ah, y HOLA LUNA! Y CHAU LUNA! Jaja. Hasta el próximo capítulo, gente bella. GRACIAS POR TANTO APOYO Y BELLOS REVIEWS! Los queremos fuerte, Cherry y yo.


	15. Chapter 15

¿Qué…?

Los ojos de Senku no podían despegarse de la cara de la diminuta niña frente a sus ojos. No porque le agradara la vista particularmente, sino porque todo su ser entró en shock al ver a KOHAKU con un bebé idéntico a ella en sus brazos. Hasta la fecha estaba enterado de UN solo niño o niña que había nacido en su ausencia, no DOS. Y ya Lillian estaba cargando al suyo.

\- Dime si no son dos gotas de agua, Senku –le dijo su padre, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, palmeándole el hombro– La genética es absurda a veces… ¡si hasta tienen en mismo color de ojos! Fue una gran sorpresa la llegada de esta pequeña al mundo.

Senku se quedó completamente petrificado, ni un músculo podía mover, ni siquiera para cerrar su boca abierta. Sentía que la pregunta que quería hacer, en un momento así no podía hacerla: “¿es mío?”. Así que rápidamente se puso a revisar mentalmente los hechos, para descartar, al menos su cerebro no se había paralizado...no del todo. Siempre se habían cuidado con Kohaku, y hasta donde él sabía el condón no había fallado nunca…o eso creía, no es como si revisara cada condón que usaban. La última vez que habían intimado fue la noche anterior a que él se fuera, con lo cual la edad aparente de la bebé podía llegar a coincidir, y él tampoco tenía una idea exacta de las medidas o apariencia de un bebé mes a mes. Sin poder asegurar nada con respecto a eso, pasó al siguiente factor a considerar.

La apariencia de Kohaku: No notó cambios perceptibles de su físico en las videollamadas, con lo cual eso era un punto a favor. Pero si se ponía a recordar los detalles, ella siempre apuntaba la cámara a su rostro, rara vez enfocaba un plano por debajo de su pecho. No le servía esa información. Ahora, la actividad física de ella… nuevamente no podía decir nada determinante, porque si bien ella le solía contar seguido de sus entrenamientos con Tsukasa y las clases que daba, a medida que pasaban los meses y la novedad había pasado, apenas si hablaban del tema por arriba, y otras veces era un muy general “¿todo bien tus cosas?”. Maldición…nada de eso ayudaba.

Lo que luego acudió a su memoria, y lo que le puso los pelos de punta, fue una breve charla que había tenido con ella, en la cual la había notado dudosa y que se estaba guardando algo. Recordaba que le había dicho que tenía “novedades”, pero que no quería que él se preocupe por eso. ¿Preocupe?… y que prefería que se entere a la vuelta. Diez billones por ciento seguro que el bebé que ahora ella tenía en sus brazos era la dichosa novedad, el problema ahora venía en por qué él se preocuparía por eso, a menos que le afectara personalmente.

Mierda. Todos los argumentos eran tan grises por primera vez en su vida, que no podía encontrar una evidencia que sea definitiva. Con lo cual no tenía otra opción más que preguntar, la duda lo carcomía. Pero Kohaku habló primero:

\- Hola Senku, tanto tiempo –La emoción y felicidad hacían lucir turbios sus ojos. Miró a la niña con una sonrisa de lo más dulce, y luego a él, girándose un poco para que la vea mejor– Te presento a Sayuri, ¿no es hermosa?

\- Kohaku… ¿ella…es…?

\- Perdona, que te enteraras de esta forma… Debes estar confundido, pero estabas en Estados Unidos, y tenías que concentrarte en tus estudios y trabajo con Xeno. Tampoco hubieras podido hacer nada hasta que volvieras. ¿Quieres sostenerla?

Todavía Senku no lo tenía en claro. ¿De quién era hija esa niña? Miró de reojo a su padre y a Lillian, que lucían lo más normal y felices, no había ninguna mueca de broma ni nada. Y Kohaku seguía con esa extraña mirada dulce que lo incomodaba. No aguantaba más la incertidumbre, tenía que hacer LA pregunta, de una vez, como arrancarse una curita.

\- ¿De quién es esa bebé?

Le bastó una mirada rápida alrededor para darse cuenta que había sido la pregunta equivocada, como temía. Todos habían quedado boquiabiertos, y rozando una expresión de horror.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Senku? –Le preguntó su padre, con los ojos muy abiertos. Hasta Lillian tapó su boca a su lado, con la misma expresión de sorpresa que él

\- ¿Cómo que “de quién es”? Dime que no es en serio –El ceño de Kohaku se empezó a fruncir, sumando enojo a la sorpresa.

\- ¿Que no las ves, hijo? No podrías confundir esas mismas caras, ¿de verdad…?

¿De verdad? Eso tenía que preguntar él, diez billones por ciento seguro de eso. ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos y como si nada? Sea de su padre o de Kohaku, era OTRO hijo que no estaba en los planes de nadie. Se maldecía a sí mismo por haber dicho que no quería saber nada del embarazo de Lillian mientras estaba afuera, eso hubiera resuelto las dudas que ahora tenía.

\- Sí, lo pregunto de verdad. Si es una broma…

\- ¿Una broma? ¿Te parece una broma que sostenga una bebé en mis brazos? –Kohaku estaba sacando su leona de adentro, su expresión se había vuelto oscura– ¿De verdad piensas que bromearíamos con algo así, con una inocente niña?

\- Me desilusionas, Senku –Dijo su padre, cerrando los ojos con una expresión dolida– No pensé que lo diría, con lo que te quiero, pero lo hiciste.

\- Oh Kohaku, tranquila. Nosotros estamos para ti –Lillian se acercó a ella, y la abrazó con su brazo libre, como consuelo, y fulminando a Senku con la mirada, algo raro en la dulce cantante.

Mierda. Mierda. MIERDA. No… ¿no? No podía ser. ¿Una hija? ¿En qué momento? No podía negarlo con certeza tampoco, pero no podía ser. Con algo así se encontraba apenas había puesto los pies dentro de su casa, era algo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Aunque ahora entendía por qué le habían dicho que no podían ir a buscarlo, ya que todos estaban “con las manos llenas”. No sabía qué hacer, y por cierto que se había ganado unas cuántas miradas reprobatorias, como mínimo. Nunca había visto sus rostros tan tristes, creía poder ver lágrimas en sus ojos, sus mejillas rojas de contener sus emociones quizás…creía…

\- ¡PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

Senku estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no alcanzó a oír el extraño sonido, pero un momento volvió en sí, cuando vio a su padre taparse la boca, con lágrimas en los ojos, su ceño muy fruncido. ¿Tanto los había desilusionado, y lastimado? No sabía qué era peor, si haber lastimado los sentimientos de todos sin proponérselo, en especial los de Kohaku, o el mero pensamiento de que tenía una hija de la cual se enteraba recién ahora, y con lo que no tenía idea cómo iba a lidiar. Era demasiado joven, no quería ser un cretino, pero eso no estaba en sus planes.

Pero de pronto notó que había algo raro en la forma que simultáneamente los hombros de todos temblaban, aunque algo dentro suyo le decía que las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos no eran precisamente de tristeza, y luego escuchó un coro de voces gritándole:

\- ¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES!

\- ¿Ah?

Finalmente dejaron las lágrimas caer, pero no estallaron de tristeza, sino de risa. Senku no entendió nada en un principio, hasta que poco a poco su cerebro se fue acomodando del impacto. ¿Día de los inocentes? Le sonaba a un festejo extranjero, como Halloween, pero él nunca había participado de esas ridiculeces.

\- Perdónanos, Senku –reía con una expresión muy culpable Lillian– Yo les pedí si podíamos hacer algo, ya que volviste justo el primero de abril…y en mi país siempre se festeja el “April fool’s day”.

\- Perdón, perdón hijo… –Byakuya juntó sus manos al frente a modo de disculpa– Lillian me dijo que solían hacerse bromas pesadas muchas veces, aunque ella no se animaba a tanto. Pero, a decir verdad, venimos planeando con Kohaku algo como esto desde que dijiste que no querías saber nada de tus hermanitos hasta volver a casa.

\- ¡Senku! –Kohaku le pasó la bebé con cuidado a los brazos de Byakuya, y corrió a abrazar al peliverde, que no le devolvió el abrazo de lo shockeado que todavía estaba.

¿Una broma? No sabía si indignarse, o sentirse aliviado. Lo lógico y completamente entendible era indignarse, pero en el fondo lo único que podía sentir era el completo alivio de saber que no era hija de Kohaku, y por lo tanto no lo era de él. Prácticamente por inercia, comenzó a devolverle el abrazo, pero fue sin decisión ni fuerza, simplemente un acto reflejo.

\- ¿Estás muy enojado? Perdón, estás en todo tu derecho… pero era una oportunidad demasiado justa y única para hacerlo.

\- Maldición, están todos absurdamente locos aquí… –Respondió el joven, pasándose una mano por la cabeza, y mirándolos severamente– ¿Tienen idea lo que sentí por un momento? Y para colmo todos mirándome mal a mí. Desgraciados…

\- Lo sé, lo sé, perdón Senku –Kohaku lo abrazó más fuerte, y se le acercó como para besarlo en la boca, pero se detuvo a unos centímetros para esperar a que él le corresponda, quizás estaba tan enojado que no quería saber nada con ella por un rato.

Pero Senku estaba tan aliviado, y había esperado tanto tiempo para verla a ella y a todos, que suspiró profundamente y le correspondió el beso, aunque corto. Ignorando la cuestión de la pesada broma, hubiera querido besarla mucho más apasionadamente, pero también sabía que estaba su familia mirando, así que de todas formas tenía pensado contenerse. Mientras terminaba de recomponerse de la situación, le devolvió el abrazo a Kohaku ahora sí con más decisión, y se quedaron así un rato en silencio, al fin pudiendo disfrutar de volver a tocarse. Ahora sí, comenzaba la bienvenida adecuada, pero no iban a salirse con la suya.

\- Te presento a tus hermanos oficialmente, Senku. Ella –Byakuya miró a la bebé que tenía en sus brazos, que seguía con sus curiosos ojos aguamarina bien abiertos– es Sayuri, y él –señaló con su cabeza al bebé que sostenía Lillian– es Kento. Sí…tuvimos mellizos, así que ahora eres doble hermano de mayor.

\- Ya tienen unos siete meses, ¿cierto? –manejar bebés no era lo suyo, así que el peliverde sólo se acercó a mirarlos, sin dar intenciones de sostenerlos.

\- Sí, así es…pasó tan rápido el tiempo. Ya no son tan pequeños y frágiles, como ves. Apenas balbucean, y pueden arrastrarse un poco, pero juegan con todo lo que les des.

Apenas estaba terminando de decir eso, cuando la bebé agarró uno de los mechones que colgaban de la frente del pelo de su hermano mayor, y le dio un pequeño tirón, y Senku hizo una mueca de dolor.

\- Ah, sí…a eso me refería. Y si se pone curiosa se lo puede meter en la boca.

\- No, gracias –Senku sacó su pelo de las manos de la pequeña, con una sonrisa asqueada– Te cambio de juguete, mira.

Le ofreció su dedo índice en su lugar. Se lo puso cerca de las manos, pero sin tocarla. La niña primero abrió mucho sus preciosos ojos de larguísimas pestañas que la hacían parecer una muñeca, y luego de cerrar sus regordetas manos alrededor del dedo de Senku, frunció el ceño un poco, y soltó un “aaaaa” agudo, mientras intentaba sacudirlo, cosa que su hermano dejó. Las dos mujeres se estaban derritiendo en su lugar, cada una mirando a su amor con ojos tiernos.

\- Hace eso porque ya tiene sonajeros de juguete, son sus favoritos. ¿No es lo más hermoso que viste en tu vida?

Los ojos de Byakuya brillaban de amor, y acercó su hija a su cara para darle varios besos en los suaves pómulos. La niña soltó el dedo de su hermano, y en su lugar miró a su padre y estiró los brazos para tocarle su cara.

\- Ya tenemos a la favorita de papá –Dijo Lillian detrás de ellos, sonriendo.

\- No haré favoritismos, amo a mis tres hijos por igual…pero sí es cierto que es la única niña, y me puede que sea tan adorable. Pero bueno, Senku, debes estar cansado del viaje, acomódate tranquilo y descansa, que tenemos pensada una cena en familia para darte la bienvenida como corresponde, claro que Kohaku se quedará. ¿Quieres?

\- Sí, me parece bien. Pero esperen un momento, los tres… no se crean que voy a olvidar tan rápido lo que hicieron. Evidentemente sí fueron capaces de bromear con algo como eso, y con la “inocente niña” como dijo la leona, así que tendrán que compensarlo. Tengo algo en mente –una diabólica sonrisa asomó a su rostro, que le dio mala espina a los demás.

\- ¿Cuál será nuestro castigo? Piensa que tenemos dos bebés ahora, no seas tan severo, hijo –Byakuya trató de convencerlo con una mirada inocente.

\- La única forma en que voy a perdonarlos… es que me presten un momento a su hija –miró con malicia a su padre y a Lillian, que abrieron mucho los ojos, no esperando esa respuesta– No se preocupen, sólo será un momento.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con “prestar”? Y es tu hermana, no tienes que pedirnos permiso para estar con ella.

\- Ya que se aprovecharon de mí con esa broma por el gran parecido que tiene con Kohaku, voy a usar eso mismo a mi favor esta vez. Kohaku tenía tantas ganas de aparentar ser madre, al parecer, que tendrá que mantener ese rol un rato más.

\- ¿Eh? –Kohaku se sobresaltó al escuchar la idea, y ya se imaginaba por donde venía. Oh cielos…

\- Así que vamos, entrega a la niña, viejo –le hizo el gesto con la mano de que se la dé.

\- ¿Piensas hacer caer a otro en la broma de que crean que es su hija? Bueno, no puedo oponerme…no sé si será el mejor recuerdo para Sayuri que la segunda interacción con su hermano fue ser usada.

\- Entonces agradece que los bebés suelen perder sus recuerdos infantiles.

Byakuya le pasó a la bebé a Senku, que sin embargo la agarró con cierta distancia, sin saber qué hacer o cómo sostenerla mejor. Kohaku, a su lado, no soportó verlo así, y se la sacó de sus brazos, para mostrarle cómo tenía que hacerlo, y además se evitaría que llore por estar incómoda. Los padres los dejaron solos, y les dijeron a los jóvenes que podían acostarla en la cuna luego.

\- Normalmente diría que eres basura –acotó Kohaku–, pero en este caso eres una basura que se está tomando la venganza en la misma forma. ¿A quién vas a hacer caer? El que estuvo afuera fuiste tú, no los demás.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro que no será con tus amigos o familia…pero según me dijiste, desde esa pelea de Tsukasa en que se reunieron todos, no se volvieron a juntar, ¿no?

\- ¿Lo dices por Ryusui, Gen, Taiju y Yuzuriha? Son tus amigos, no los míos, no los vi personalmente. Oh, espera…a Yuzuriha sí la vi un día, pero me la crucé de casualidad.

\- Por lo tanto, el grandulón se dará cuenta…bien, eso nos deja a Gen y Ryusui. Pero el mentalista es demasiado astuto y se dará cuenta si lo hacemos en persona o por teléfono, así que tendrá que ser todo por escrito. Lo bueno es que tengo un grupo sólo con ellos, eso lo hará más fácil. Ahora, pon esa cara dulce de antes como si de verdad fuera tu hija, y mira a la cámara, aprovechemos que está bien despierta.

\- Me retracto, sí que eres basura. Pero lo haré…aunque te aviso que yo no iré más lejos en tu broma.

Senku le sacó un par de fotos a las dos juntas, y cuando quedó conforme con los resultados, Kohaku regresó la bebé con su mellizo y sus padres, y le dijo a Senku que tenía que irse a entrenar con Tsukasa. Compartieron un largo beso de despedida, aunque esta sería de sólo unas horas, lleno de cariño. Pero como era de esperarse, ahora que estaban solos se dejaron llevar un poco y lo profundizaron más. Eso evidenció el anhelo que habían sentido uno por el otro, lo que extrañaban sentir la calidez que emanaba de sus cuerpos, ciertamente contener la pasión por un año entero había sido una de las pruebas más difíciles que habían tenido que superar.

Kohaku maldijo por dentro, no quería parar, si fuese por ella lo arrastraría hacia la habitación directamente, pero realmente tenía que irse. Se consoló mentalmente con que tendrían toda la noche después de la cena para eso. Así que alargó y disfrutó ese beso todo lo que pudo, y luego se tuvo que despedir e irse.

Bien, ahora venía lo divertido para Senku, estaba seguro que esos dos iban a sorprenderse mucho, y tan chismosos que eran, no se aguantarían en saber más. Mandó dos de las fotos al grupo, con el mensaje “Nueva faceta: La vuelta a casa vino con una gran sorpresa de Kohaku”. Pasaron un par de minutos, cuando ambos amigos vieron el mensaje, y Ryusui fue el primero en contestar: “Debes estar shockeado, amigo… no es para menos. Quiero que sepas que te vamos a apoyar y acompañar, no debe ser fácil para ti esta situación”. Senku sonreía diabólicamente, aunque le pareció que Ryusui se lo estaba tomando un poco dramático, parecía más una condolencia que una felicitación. Claro que una paternidad no planeada y a tan corta edad no era para festejar inmediatamente, pero aun así…

\- Ah, y aquí responde el mentalista –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta.

“No debe ser fácil, Senku-chan, siendo que para colmo la niña es rubia de ojos claros como ambos padres” ¿Ah? ¿Qué demonios…? “Espera, ¿qué?” contestó confuso. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, ¿a qué se refería Gen? Si la bebé no era realmente hija de ella, era una broma, una mentira basada en la casualidad de la genética que compartían Kohaku con Lillian. Y lo de ambos padres... Hasta donde sabía, Gen no era daltónico, y él no era rubio, entonces, ¿de quién…? OH... Sólo había un rubio de ojos claros en su grupo de conocidos. Antes de que su cabeza pueda seguir con la idea que se había formado en su cabeza, otro mensaje llegó, esta vez de Ryusui nuevamente. “Es decir, después de la pelea entre Stan y Tsukasa, sé que ella pasó tiempo con él hasta que se recuperó. Y después también, ya que me dijeron que Xeno les pidió que no lo dejen solo”. Los dedos de Senku estaban inmóviles sobre la pantalla, y medio minuto después Gen respondió “Y vaya que cumplió… Jamás pensé que Kohaku-chan podría volver a hacer algo así”. Y Ryusui dio el golpe de gracia “Entiendo que un año de abstinencia puede ser mucho para algunas personas, pero que haya quedado embarazada de él…uuuff amigo, eso sí que no podría perdonarlo tan fácil esta vez, ¿qué harás, Senku?”

Un minuto entero pasó, y Senku no entendía nada, la sonrisa maliciosa se había borrado totalmente de su rostro. ¿Acaso estaban diciendo que Kohaku y Stanley…? No…él sabía de todo eso, que Stan y Tsukasa se habían terminado haciendo buenos amigos, y que Kohaku se llevaba bien con los dos, que incluso habían ido a algunas luchas de Tsukasa juntos o cosas así. Pero de eso a que sugirieran algo así ya dándolo por sentado. “¿De qué demonios están hablando?” preguntó, fue todo lo que pudo escribir. “¿…De qué estabas hablando tú?” fue la respuesta de Ryusui. “Oh, cielos…” escribió Gen, acompañado de una carita de sorpresa nerviosa.

¿Qué tendría que hacer? ¿Le preguntaba a Kohaku directamente qué significaba todo eso? No creía que fuera real ni posible lo que esos dos insinuaron, ahora eran una pareja mucho más sólida que cuando ocurrió lo de aquella vez, ahora eran novios, se amaban. Confiaba en ella, lo suficiente para que ya no le moleste como antes que Stanley esté cerca, y la leona no le había dado nunca más motivos para volver a desconfiar. ¿Pero entonces cómo dos de sus dos mejores amigos podían decir algo tan delicado como si lo hubieran dado por seguro? ¿Acaso sabían o habían visto algo que él no? Mierda. Sentía una horrible piedra en el estómago. No habían pasado ni dos horas desde que volvió, y entre la pesada broma familiar y ahora esto, no se esperaba ni en diez billones de años todo lo que estaba pasando.

“Voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo” les respondió. Necesitaba sacarse la duda, y aunque no leyera los rostros con tanta facilidad como Gen, Kohaku era tan honesta y expresiva que él se daría cuenta en seguida si ella de pronto se ponía incómoda o nerviosa. Sólo le preguntaría con indirectas, sin acusarla de nada, y sino ya pensaría qué hacer. Unos segundos después, su teléfono sonó, y vio que era Ryusui. No lo atendió, pero cuando volvió a recibir otra llamada suya, tuvo que contestar.

\- ¡ESPERA, SENKU! ¡ERA UNA BROMA, NO LO HAGAS!

¿Otra vez? ¿Pero cómo…? Si ÉL fue el que había planeado la broma esta vez, completamente improvisada y por la maldita casualidad que su pequeña hermana lucía casi como la copia de su novia.

\- ¿Una broma? ¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos?

\- Bueno, es que hoy es…

\- Sí, ya sé –lo interrumpió, irritado– el “día de los inocentes”. Justamente por eso es que YO pretendía hacer una broma con eso.

\- ¿Tú? –Se escuchó un silencio de sorpresa del otro lado de la línea– Jamás me hubiera imaginado que tu podías hacer una broma así.

\- Gracias por eso. ¿Pero cómo puede ser que los dos contestaron sincronizadamente a los pocos segundos? Es absurdo.

\- Veníamos pensando de hacerte una broma en algún momento del día, y en cuanto mandaste esa foto…nos diste el pie. Fue casualidad que improvisamos algo parecido, no sabíamos qué iba a contestar el otro.

\- No sé quién es peor ahora, si mi familia y Kohaku que me hicieron creer que era hija mía, o ustedes dos que sugirieron que Kohaku me fue infiel y se embarazó del único hombre con quién sí estuvo antes. Y después dicen que la basura soy yo, malditos.

\- ¿En serio hicieron eso?

\- Ryusui, puedo escuchar tu sonrisa sin la necesidad de verte cara a cara.

\- Perdona, perdona. Es que puedo imaginar tu cara, apenas llegando de viaje y que te digan algo así, los tres para colmo. Hubiera pagado mucho dinero por verlo. Y en nuestra defensa, se supone que tienen que ser bromas pesadas, sino no hubiéramos hecho algo como eso ¿Estamos en paz? Debería avisarle a Gen que estoy hablando contigo, quizás sigue pensando que la broma se nos fue de las manos y de verdad podríamos ocasionar una pelea en tu relación.

\- Creo que se acabó mi cuota de bromas por el día de hoy. Es mi pésima suerte, diez billones por ciento seguro. Hablamos luego, Ryusui.

Agotado, se sentía agotado. No había sido tan cansador el vuelo, aunque en unas horas el jet lag le pasaría factura, sino que en menos de una hora había sentido que todo su mundo se había venido abajo y vuelto a su lugar a un ritmo vertiginoso. Había considerado ir a ver a Kohaku en su entrenamiento, y de paso saludar a Tsukasa, dudaba mucho que el amable y serio luchador tuviera también preparada una broma para él, pero por las dudas prefería no arriesgarse. Así que por un rato decidió mandar todo al demonio y simplemente echarse en su cama a dormir una siesta, ya después tendría tiempo de desempacar y hacer otras cosas. No pasó ni un minuto que Senku había cerrado los ojos, cuando sintió un agradable calor peludo junto a él, y sonrió inmediatamente al saber de quién se trataba, el único ser inocente y puro de esa casa.

\- Hola, Kuro ¿Cómo estás, amigo? –El gato negro soltó un “purrr” y se frotó contra el rostro de Senku, y el joven lo acarició y rascó– No te imaginas lo que te extrañé, bola de carbón peluda. ¿Tú también me extrañaste, o te vendiste a esos demonios? –Kuro comenzó a amasar su pecho con las patitas– Habrá sido duro para ti también, tener que lidiar con dos bebés llorones que robaron toda la atención del viejo.

Senku siguió hablando en voz alta con su gato, mientras lo acariciaba, hasta que eventualmente el ronroneo lo serenó tanto que se terminó quedando realmente dormido, con Kuro enroscado encima de él. Cuando despertó, se encontró con Byakuya sentado cerca, mirándolo, y se sobresaltó. Pero su padre le hizo un gesto de que se quede quieto y callado, y enseguida se dio cuenta por qué: Tenía a cada lado de su cuerpo a sus pequeños hermanos durmiendo junto a él. 

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás ahí mirándome dormir, viejo? Es un poco raro –Susurró, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No sólo mirándote a ti…perdí la cuenta, ¿media hora?

\- ¿Media hora mirándome dormir?

\- A todos mis hijos juntos. Podrás crecer todo lo que quieras, pero no dejarás de ser mi niño también.

Le contestó con tanta suavidad en la voz, que Senku no pudo quejarse. Incluso le trajo recuerdos de cuando era chico, tal vez cuatro o cinco años de edad, y dormía junto a su padre, en especial cuando tenía miedo o no podía conciliar el sueño, y ahí Byakuya le contaba historias para relajarlo, o lo abrazaba hasta quedarse dormido. Ese viejo sí que tenía lo suyo para hacerse querer, diez billones de puntos para él por eso. Miró a sus hermanos detenidamente, y le vino a la mente el pensamiento de que a partir de ahora vivirían juntos, por lo que tendría que acostumbrarse a lidiar con bebés y a cuidarlos un poco, de seguro iba a tener que ayudar.

Si bien Byakuya tenía algo de práctica con tener un niño, en cuanto a bebés tan pequeños Senku pensaba que estaba bastante perdido, y Lillian ni que hablar, que era completamente primeriza. Pero luego se acordó que ya Kento y Sayuri tenían siete meses, así que ya ambos tendrían bastante práctica, y para colmo con dos al mismo tiempo. Siete meses, sí, aunque el que se había perdido de todo eso era él, por lo que no tenía sentido ya preocuparse por los padres. Lentamente se levantó, con muchísimo cuidado de no despertarlos, y le dijo a su padre que iba a empezar a desempacar, pero que podía quedarse ahí con los bebés, y mientras tanto hablaban para hacer el tedioso trabajo más agradable.

Como era de esperar, en la cena de bienvenida iba a comerse el tan favorito y extrañado ramen, hecho con mucho amor por Byakuya, aunque Senku también ayudó, motivado por el éxito de la primera vez que lo cocinó él antes de irse de viaje. Kohaku llegó a la tarde, después de volver de las clases de la universidad, y todos se sorprendieron de verla vestida muy bonita, con un vestido azul justo por encima de la rodilla. Ella explicó que consideraba una ocasión especial esa noche, y se esforzó en verse bien. Tomando su ejemplo, Lillian también se cambió a un vestido más elegante, y hasta estaba entusiasmada, les dijo que desde que había tenido a los mellizos, esa era la primera vez que se ponía ropa linda de salida. Senku y Byakuya ya estaban de camisa, pero ambas mujeres les insistieron que se pusieran otras mejores, no con las que habían estado todo el día en la casa.

Senku se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Lillian, y en la expresión de añoranza que tenía cuando hablaba de salir. Ella era una bella mujer todavía joven, y muy alegre y divertida, y aunque no lo entendiera bien, el científico pensaba que dedicarse tanto a la extenuante (pero feliz) tarea de ser madre de dos bebés debía haber limitado bastante su vida social. Así que cuando se sentaron en la mesa a cenar, antes de tocar el tema del viaje de Senku, que evidentemente iba a ser el protagonista de la noche, el peliverde habló.

\- No es tema mío, pero conociéndolos a los dos, deben tener ganas de hacer algo fuera de la casa también, de divertirse en pareja como solían hacer. Así que estuve pensando, si quieren salir alguna tarde o noche, yo podría cuidar de los niños… necesitaría unas cuantas indicaciones, pero creo que podría manejarlo por un par de horas.

\- ¡Oh, gracias Senku! Eres tan amable –Los ojos de Lillian brillaban de emoción, había dado en el clavo– Me encanta la idea, y si bien amo criar a mis bebés, tengo que admitir que extrañaba salir con tu padre y divertirnos.

\- Sí, relajarnos un rato no estaría mal –Byakuya le tomó la mano a su mujer por encima de la mesa– No te voy a mentir, muchas veces es extenuante estar tan pendientes de los pequeños, aunque los amamos con todo nuestro corazón y lo vale. ¿De verdad lo harías, Senku?

\- No voy a mentir y decir que me entusiasma estar con bebés, pero son mis hermanos, ¿no? Me vendría bien un poco de práctica, pero creo que puedo manejarlo. Y en el peor de los casos, llamo a Kohaku y si puede venir a darme una mano, mejor.

\- Claro que sí, me apunto –La rubia asintió entusiasmada– Ahora que trabajo con niños mucho más seguido, aunque sean más grandes, ya me siento más cómoda, y me gusta. Así que cuando quieran salir, cuenten con nosotros. Y no tengan vergüenza de pedirnos una vez por semana, si así lo quieren. Además, estoy segura que también a mi papá y a Ruri les gustará la idea de cuidarlos alguna vez.

\- ¡Es cierto! –Dijo Lillian, sonriente– Hasta ahora no pedimos ayuda porque yo me dediqué a estar con ellos en todo momento, y Byakuya hace un par de meses solamente volvió a trabajar en la universidad.

\- Pero ya no son tan delicados y comienzan a ser más independientes, sería una buena oportunidad para empezar a salir y que se acostumbren cada tanto a pasar unas horas con otras caras conocidas –Agregó el peliblanco.

\- Cuando quieran, entonces.

Mientras cenaban, siguieron hablando de todas las experiencias de la beca de Senku, y recién en ese momento se enteraron del accidente de la explosión, que por suerte fue el único que tuvo. Le recriminaron que no les haya contado antes, pero el científico les repitió que no fue algo de gravedad, solamente esperar a que se curen sus manos una semana, no valía la pena preocuparlos y agrandar la situación por algo así. Luego Byakuya y Lillian le contaron ahora sí con todo detalle las experiencias de su reciente paternidad, la sorpresa total de cuando se enteraron que iban a tener mellizos, y todas las anécdotas de torpeza y aprendizaje de cuidar de bebés. Por supuesto, le mostraron una infinidad de fotos y videos mes a mes, para compensar que no pudo –o más bien, no quiso– ver antes. Por último, llegó el turno de Kohaku, que les contó a todos de los increíbles avances que estaba haciendo con Tsukasa como maestro, de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando su trabajo de profesora de artes marciales a niños y jóvenes, y de cómo le estaba costando la universidad a la par de todo lo otro, pero que lo hacía con mucha dedicación.

Junto con el postre, dando cierre a la velada, Senku anunció las últimas novedades que tenía.

\- La próxima semana empiezo la universidad. Me inscribí en la carrera de ingeniería aeroespacial, que podré costear con lo que ahorré de la beca, y con lo que me quedó del generoso regalo de ustedes para mi cumpleaños.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Byakuya gritó sorprendido– Pero ya empezaron las clases, y no puedes anotarte a esta altura, deberías haberlo hecho antes de fin de año para ser admitido…

\- Llámalo el beneficio de tener de tutor personal al Dr.Xeno, viejo. Envió una carta de recomendación a la universidad firmada por él en nombre de la NASA, además de mandar un informe de mi beca, e hicieron una excepción conmigo.

\- Ya veo… así que ingeniero aeroespacial, ¡felicitaciones, Senku! Con todo lo que te gusta la ciencia, tenía mis dudas de qué rama ibas a elegir, pero entre el exitoso cohete que hiciste, y tu beca en la NASA, lo lógico sería que sigas con ese camino, ya que tanto te gusta.

Kohaku y Lillian se sumaron a las felicitaciones, preguntándole más detalles de la carrera, y Senku también les explicó a todos que Xeno le había propuesto que trabajaran codo a codo entre la NASA y JAXA, cuando él se recibiera, que de seguro también lo recomendaría personalmente para eso. Parecía que no iban a poder más del orgullo de escuchar al joven científico mencionar su éxito y sus logros, y por supuesto que le dieron todo su apoyo.

Por último, Senku les dijo que esperen un momento, que tenía algo para darles. Se fue a su cuarto, y volvió unos minutos después con varias cajitas y bolsas. Primero le dio a Kohaku su regalo, y cuando ella lo abrió entusiasmada se encontró con una pulsera que tenía dos dijes, y al verlos bien soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué es? –Lillian no pudo contener su curiosidad, y más al escuchar la risa de su sobrina.

\- Uno es un objeto científico…no me acuerdo cómo se llama –admitió con vergüenza, mientras les mostraba a la pareja– en el que Senku pone los líquidos y las cosas químicas que analiza, con forma como de cono.

\- Un matraz.

\- Eso…y el otro…es la cara de un león. Desde que empezamos a hablar y conocernos, Senku me puso de apodo “leona”. Al principio lo odiaba, luego me acostumbré.

\- ¡Aaaah, qué dulce! –Exclamó enternecida la cantante– Algo que lo identifica a él, y otra cosa a ti. ¡Es muy lindo!

\- Sí, bueno, la idea era conseguir un dije de algo que tuviera que ver con las artes marciales, pero no conseguí nada apropiado. Y cuando estaba por cambiar de regalo, encontré el del león, y me pareció que podía funcionar.

\- ¡Me encanta, Senku! Gracias –Lo abrazó feliz, y lo besó, y luego dejó que el peliverde se la ponga en la muñeca.

\- Ahora…esto es algo distinto, pero espero que te guste, Lillian.

Le entregó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, que ella ansiosamente abrió. Y en cuando vio su contenido, se tapó la boca con las manos, y unas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo…cómo conseguiste esto? Tomó un par de objetos, uno era un disco de vinilo, otro un micrófono de juguete.

\- Agradécele al viejo en realidad, yo sólo fui el intermediario. Me puso en contacto con la amiga que cuida tu casa allá en Estados Unidos, para poder traer lo que ella dijo que eran tus recuerdos más valiosos. Ya que a partir de ahora vas a vivir acá, al menos pensamos que te gustaría tener algunas cosas contigo –Le explicó Senku.

\- Byakuya…. –Lillian se lanzó a abrazar a su esposo, agradeciéndole con mucho amor, y luego se secó las lágrimas de los ojos para seguir con el resto– ¿Y esto? ¿Cartas?

\- Puedes leerlas con más tranquilidad luego, pero sí, son cartas de todos tus amigos, que te extrañan mucho y te envían sus mejores deseos de felicidad. Aunque puedan hablar por teléfono, esto tenía un toque más personal.

\- Gracias, Senku –La cantante se levantó la mesa, y la rodeó, para darle un fuerte abrazo al joven, que se lo devolvió un poco torpemente– Significa mucho para mí, todo esto…es demasiado hermoso, gracias, gracias.

Mientras revisaba los nombres de las cartas, dejando caer las lágrimas sin restricción, Senku le daba a su padre una bolsa. Pero lo que le llamó la atención a Byakuya era que su hijo lucía como avergonzado y miraba al costado.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara, hijo? ¿Acaso será que me trajiste algo adorable? –sonrió burlonamente.

\- Para que sepas, no fue idea mía, sino de Lillian, no es algo que yo regalaría…pero estoy seguro que a ti te gustará.

Byakuya metió la mano en la bolsa, intrigado, y sacó una camiseta. Pero cuando la extendió, soltó un grito agudo que evidenciaba la ternura que le generó. Con una sonrisa de punta a punta, y los ojos iluminados como los de un niño, se las mostró a Kohaku y Lillian. El frente de la camiseta tenía una gran imagen, que combinaba palabras y dibujos, y decía en inglés “Best father from earth to space”, siendo que lo de “mejor padre” estaba escrito en letras negras cómicas, y los dibujos correspondían al planeta tierra y al espacio, con detalles de estrellas y cohetes. Las dos rubias se unieron en un coro de “ooooooh” de ternura, adorando la camiseta, y Byakuya no podía estar más radiante.

\- ¡SEEENKUUUUUUUUUUUU! –El peliblanco también se puso de pie de un salto, y estrujó a su hijo en un fuerte abrazo con lagrimitas en los ojos– Es perfecta, te amo tanto hijo.

\- Ya, ya, viejo… de nada –Se lo sacó de encima con fastidio de tanta demostración de afecto, pero de todas formas sonrió satisfecho, y luego se rascó la oreja con el dedo– No es mi estilo…pero me pareció apropiada, es cierto.

\- ¡HIJOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Otra vez lo abrazó, sin poder contenerse. Senku no era alguien que expresara tu afecto verbalmente, así que escucharlo decir eso era casi lo mismo que escucharle decir un “te quiero, papá” a sus oídos, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Siguieron disfrutando de sus regalos, hasta que Kento de pronto despertó y comenzó a llorar, y ya se podía ver a Sayuri removiéndose incómoda por los gritos de su hermano cerca de ella. Lillian se apuró a levantarlo, y dijo que era hora de la cena de los pequeños ahora, así que Byakuya la iba a ayudar a entretener a Sayuri hasta que sea su turno. Con eso dieron por terminada la cena también, y Senku y Kohaku se ofrecieron a limpiar todo, lo cual les agradecieron. Cuando terminaron, se fueron al dormitorio del joven, al fin solos, ambos estuvieron esperando ese momento todo el día. Pero en cuanto Kohaku comenzó a acercarse a él con una sonrisa muy evidente, el científico la detuvo.

\- Espera un momento más, leona, que tengo otra cosa para ti.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Otro regalo? –Lo vio tomar otra cajita de la mesa.

\- Sí…el otro era un souvenir como les regalé a todos, pero me faltaba uno especial para ti. No pude estar aquí para tu cumpleaños, y venía en desventaja con el número de regalos…así que espero que esto te guste.

Le pasó la cajita y ella la abrió. Un jadeo y un “oooh” de sorpresa escaparon de sus labios, cuando vio que había una cadenita de plata, con un generoso dije de una piedra amarillo-dorada muy hermosa: un ámbar, como su nombre.

\- Gracias, Senku…es preciosa.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- Sí, por favor.

Senku tomó la cadenita, y se colocó detrás de Kohaku para ponérsela. Pero no se volvió a donde estaba antes, sino que la abrazó por detrás, y le dio un tierno beso en el cuello. Kohaku suspiró profundamente, y alzó una mano para acariciarle la cara. Quería darse vuelta y besarlo apropiadamente, pero él la tenía abrazada de una forma que era a la vez suave y firme, como si le dijera indirectamente que quería que se queden así un rato. A ese beso le siguieron otros, siempre delicados como el roce de una pluma, que sin embargo provocaban que ella se estremezca y desee más. Y entonces lo escuchó hablar contra su oído.

\- Te extrañé, leona. Yo mismo me dije que tenía que pensar poco en eso, porque no iba a servir de nada lamentarse por la distancia cuando no podíamos hacer nada para resolverlo. Pero eso no quita que no maldije cada día cuando volvía a casa, o cuando quería compartir contigo las emocionantes cosas que estaba viviendo, y no podía hacerlo más que a través de una llamada –la abrazó más fuerte alrededor de la cintura– Y sé que fui un poco injusto contigo, cuando nos despedimos en el aeropuerto. Pero…me cuesta, por más que lo sienta así, es diez billones por ciento más difícil para mí decirlo que demostrarlo. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie antes, tampoco lo había sentido, por lo que no sabía qué tanto de eso que estaba sintiendo correspondía con lo que comúnmente la gente llama enamorarse. Por eso cuando te escuché esa última noche decir que me amabas…todo tuvo sentido. Pero si no te dije nada en ese momento, fue porque no quería que suene como una respuesta oportuna.

Kohaku escuchó todo sin moverse, se había dado cuenta que Senku había elegido esa posición de ambos para sincerarse sin reservas, ya sabía ella que era tímido y vergonzoso con las muestras de afecto. Apoyó sus manos sobre las de él, entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Sí, lo sé… No te voy a negar que me sentí rara, que me lo dijeras justo antes de irte, pero también me sentí feliz. No te imaginas cuánto deseaba escuchar esas palabras de ti. Yo…

Pero Senku no la dejó terminar, levantó una mano para tomarla de la mejilla y girarle el rostro lo suficiente para darle un beso, y cuando ella se giró totalmente para estar más cómoda y de frente a él, el científico interrumpió el beso sólo para mirarla con ojos ardientes, ese color carmín ahora oscurecido le aflojó las rodillas instantáneamente.

\- Te amo, Kohaku.

Lo dijo en un tono suave, pero no por eso menos necesitado e intenso. Era la voz contenida de alguien que en tres palabras estaba volcando todos sus sentimientos, que no lo decía por decir y contentar, sino que realmente lo sentía, y eso fue lo que terminó de derretir a Kohaku. Eso, y que usó su nombre y no su apodo, lo cual lo volvió más intenso, eso quería decir que iba completamente en serio. Pero no pensaba dejar que él solo expresara su amor, quería que él lo escuche claramente esta vez, mirándolo a los ojos y de frente, no a oscuras y casi en secreto.

\- Y yo a ti, Senku, te amo mucho. Te exrañé tanto que dolió, pero ya no importa, porque estás aquí. Y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo de ahora en más para compensar esos largos días que no pudimos estar juntos.

Esas últimas palabras las terminó diciendo contra los labios de él, que se había acercado a ella poco a poco hasta que sus alientos se combinaban juntos y con el escaso aire que los separaba. Y el beso que los unió después, si bien no fue el primero desde que volvieron a encontrarse, sí se sintió completamente nuevo y diferente para ambos, pero porque esta vez estaba cargado de emociones, rebalsaba de un amor que no alcanzaba a describirse con palabras. Era intenso, profundo, pero no necesitaban desatarse salvajemente para eso, más bien al contrario, lo sintieron en cámara lenta, como si cada milímetro de la boca de ambos fuese precioso recorrer. Aunque luego de un momento era natural que no alcanzaran sólo a fundirse sus bocas, y necesitaban más el uno del otro. Pero nuevamente, se sentía distinto a otras veces, porque no era solamente la pasión y la satisfacción física lo que los impulsaba, sino algo mucho más profundo y visceral, una emoción que surgía de los rincones más recónditos de su corazón y sus cerebros, y de cada nervio de sus cuerpos. Era la expresión más pura y sincera del amor, y de uno que cruelmente tuvieron que contener por tanto tiempo, pero que les sirvió a ambos como la prueba irrefutable de que no querían nada más que estar uno con el otro.

Poco a poco, sin ningún apuro, se fueron liberando de sus ropas, y cada pedazo de piel que se rebelaba de ambos era besado y adorado con un cuidado y una calidez inexplicables. Senku recorrió con sus manos las piernas de ella, subiendo por sus muslos y las curvas de su cuerpo, en un continuo y fluido movimiento, hasta que le levantó el vestido y lo arrastró hacia arriba hasta sacárselo por los brazos. Y aunque por dentro estaba completamente encendido, fue casi una lenta danza mientras se acercaban a la cama, y se acostaban juntos, sin detener nunca sus besos y caricias.

Ambos pensaban que después de tanto tiempo de abstinencia, su primer encuentro iba a ser salvaje y lleno de pasión, casi urgente…pero al haber revelado abiertamente sus sentimientos con tanta seguridad, inconscientemente los hizo sentir que sería un desperdicio hacer todo tan rápido, había mucho más que una simple necesidad de alivio físico ya. No hubo necesidad de acordarlo, solamente era que ahora estaban los dos en la misma página, sincronizados completamente en sus sentimientos y deseos, y ya no había motivo para contenerse con respecto a eso. Cuando ya estaban a punto de unir sus cuerpos a la par de sus almas, Senku hizo una breve pausa para mirar a Kohaku a la cara, y mostrarle una de sus preciosas y tan únicas sonrisas que sólo le dedicaba a ella, y le habló con el tono más sereno y dulce que la rubia le había escuchado nunca.

\- Sabes, esta es la primera vez que realmente vamos a hacer el amor.

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo romántico que es lo que acabas de decir? –Un estremecimiento de lo más agradable la recorrió cuando lo escuchó decir esas palabras, ¿dónde quedó el Senku que minutos antes le decía que le costaba mucho expresarse de esa forma? No sabía, ni le importaba ya, así que sólo le sonrió y le acarició la cara antes de darle un tierno beso.

\- No tengo medidas analizadas de o estadísticas de romanticismo, así que no –Sonrió con picardía, parte de su ahora sí típica personalidad aflorando– Pero vamos a averiguarlo entonces.

Una suave risa escapó de los labios de ambos, y Senku entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le arrastró las manos por encima de su cabeza, lo cual los acercó imposiblemente, ya no había parte de ellos que no estuviera en contacto, eran como un espejo. Y cuando finalmente sí se unieron completamente, los atravesó una sensación de plenitud y éxtasis que no sólo tenía que ver con el placer que sentían sus cuerpos, sino que a eso se agregaba esta vez la sensación más maravillosa que podía existir: la de saberse amados. Cada movimiento, cada roce, los transportaba a otra dimensión nueva, pura, que los hacía perder totalmente la noción del tiempo y del espacio en el que se encontraban. Y es que ya nada más importaba, más que disfrutar de ese momento tan especial, primero y único, irrepetible a su manera.

Y cuando sus cuerpos llegaron al punto culmine, sin poder contener más el amor que se profesaban, también fue como una experiencia nueva, primero imposiblemente intensa y que los hizo temblar y aferrarse el uno al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello, y que luego los dejó como una pluma flotando en el aire, livianos, hasta que por fin volvieron a la realidad.

La consciencia se filtró entre ellos de a poco, primero al intentar recuperarse con sus respiraciones agitadas, y luego con el resto de los sentidos que despertaban nuevamente. Todavía sus cuerpos seguían unidos, no querían romper con esa conexión, los últimos vestigios de la mayor expresión de emociones y de amor que jamás habían experimentado. Pero no podían aferrarse para siempre a eso, todo tenía un final, incluso un momento tan mágico como ese. Así que poco a poco, casi con desgano, se fueron separando, aunque sin dejar contenerse con cariño.

\- ¿Ya estamos de vuelta, leona?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaaaaas! Tenemos que preguntarlo… ¿Qué nivel de troleo alcanzaron con la primera mitad del capítulo? Jajajaja. Perdón, perdón, fue cruel, bordeando el límite. Pero ya saben cómo escribo, y que creo que jugar con fuego es un poco mi especialidad al escribir xD, y hasta ahora creo que eso les viene gustando, así que espero que hayan disfrutado el troleo (o intento de). 
> 
> Quiero avisarles que me voy a tomar una semanita de escribir este fic, necesito recuperar mi tiempo de fin de semana y hacer otras cosas también jaja, pero para la oootra semana vuelvo con todo. Ah, y estoy empezando a traducir este fic al inglés, y bueno, lleva tiempo también. La semana pasada actualicé el policial “Camino a la redención” (para los que quizás no se enteraron), que recibió hermosos halagos el primer capítulo. Y en unos días sí se viene la actualización de “Otros caminos”, oh sí, oh sí… Hasta el próximo capítulooo!!


	16. Chapter 16

Ahora sí, se sentía en casa. El viaje y todo lo que aprendió en Estados Unidos fue muy interesante y educativo, y le hubiera encantado seguir rodeado de tan fascinantes profesionales y proyectos, pero secretamente tenía que admitir que había cosas, y personas, que a la larga hubiera extrañado de Japón. Pero había algo que extrañaba de Estados Unidos: El silencio, y dormir sin interrupciones. Nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con niños cerca, y ahora tenía que hacerlo no con uno, sino con dos, y para colmo bebés. Bebés, seres ilógicos e impredecibles, dependientes y muy ruidosos. Sí, eran sus hermanos, y los miraba con ojos más amables y pacientes, pero eso no quitaba que tenía que cerrar los ojos y contar hasta diez para calmarse, cada vez que estaba estudiando y escuchaba a uno, o los dos, llorar a gritos.

Incentivado por su padre, ya se estaba acostumbrado a sostenerlos en brazos, aunque todavía de una forma torpe, y al rato le terminaban cansando los brazos. Él y su fuerza de pulga no estaban hechos para eso, lo sabía, pero sin embargo hacía el esfuerzo. Estaba lejos de ir a buscarlos voluntariamente para jugar y de simplemente quedarse mirándolos con ternura, a diferencia de su familia y de Kohaku cuando los visitaba, pero eso no significaba que les fuera indiferente, sólo que tenía otras formas de apreciarlos.

Sin embargo, empezaba a ser evidente que el departamento donde vivían iba quedando chico poco a poco. Hasta que Kento y Sayuri no empezaran a caminar seguiría siendo manejable, pero ya comenzaba a haber cada vez menos espacio libre entre cunas, juguetes y accesorios para cuidarlos. Eso, y que Lillian seguía practicando de cantar para mantener su voz "en forma". Si bien era una cantante increíble, tenía que reconocer que escucharla lo solía desconcentrar, y aunque ella buscara hacerlo en horarios que molesten menos, a veces eso no era posible. Pero era cuestión de acostumbrarse, y sabía que mientras él se quejaba de eso, muchos otros lo considerarían un privilegio.

Cuando empezaron las clases universitarias, todo fue más llevadero, porque pasaban muchas horas del día allí por las clases, y estudiar en ese lugar era un paraíso, lleno de libros a su disposición, y otros compañeros y profesionales brillantes con los que compartir su pasión. Y en el peor de los casos, podía considerar buscar un trabajo científico como asistente, y así pagarse el alquiler de un pequeño departamento para vivir solo, o compartirlo con un amigo. Ya tenía diecinueve años, no era mala idea. Pero en una cena durante la semana, no fue él, sino Byakuya, quién casualmente trajo el tema a colación.

\- Senku, hay algo que estuvimos hablando con Lillian, y queríamos contarte lo que pensamos, y la decisión que tomamos, pero también saber tu opinión.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, sí...de hecho, creemos que será una buena noticia para ti. Verás, estamos pensando en mudarnos a una casa más grande. Tenemos el dinero, y sería más cómodo para todos, este departamento estaba bien para nosotros dos...pero ahora somos cinco, y se notará más cuando tus hermanos crezcan.

\- Entiendo. Y si les soy sincero, estaba pensando lo mismo, aunque consideré buscar algún trabajo para mudarme yo, sería lo más lógico y natural.

\- Eso no será necesario, porque lo que pensamos con Lillian fue dejarte este departamento a ti.

\- ¿Qué? –Senku abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Eso no lo esperaba– Pero es tuyo, y...

\- Y quiero dejártelo a ti. Este lugar tiene demasiados buenos recuerdos, y no era mi intención venderlo, no podría. Recién estás empezando tus estudios universitarios, y tampoco sería justo obligarte a mudarte sólo porque nuestra familia se agrandó. Pero ahora no es tiempo de mudarnos, no con los bebés tan pequeños, y lo complejo que sería todo el traslado, así que pensamos hacerlo cuando ellos cumplan al menos un año y medio. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Está bien, pero de todas formas es decisión de ustedes. Aunque no está mal lo de pensar en buscar un trabajo como asistente científico, no sólo por el dinero sino por la experiencia –Y agregó, con una sonrisa burlona– Ya no puedo contar con tu tarjeta mágica como cuando eras astronauta.

\- Ah, es verdad –rió con el recuerdo, aunque lloró por dentro también al recordar la frialdad utilitaria de su pequeño– Es una buena idea, pero lo mejor sería que te concentres en terminar la carrera lo antes posible, porque ya con la beca de la NASA y el apoyo personal del Dr. Xeno y sus recomendaciones, tienes un buen material de currículum. En cambio, sin el título profesional, no podrás entrar en JAXA oficialmente. Aunque podrías considerar escribir papers para alguna investigación científica profesional o universitaria también.

\- Sí, lo pensé. Ya veremos lo que sucede.

\- Senku, y sobre lo que dijiste el otro día...Lillian y yo tenemos ganas de salir solos, tener una "cita". ¿Tienes planes para mañana a la tarde-noche?

\- No, estoy libre.

\- No te preocupes, Senku –Le dijo Lillian– Vamos a dejarte todo preparado, y acomodar el horario en que salgamos para dejarte a los bebés dormidos y alimentados.

\- Eso me facilitaría las cosas, les agradezco. Que sean dos es todo un reto, pero debería poder manejarlo por unas horas. No hay problema, de verdad.

¿Qué tanto podría complicarse el cuidar de dos bebés que todavía ni siquiera gateaban? Prácticamente iban a estar en sus respectivas cunas, Senku pensaba dejarlos dormir en paz, y solamente echarles un ojo cada tanto para chequear que estuvieran bien. A lo sumo sería molesto cambiarles los pañales, o tranquilizar un rato el llanto, pero no mucho más. Eso era lo que pensaba, pero cuando llegó el momento, pudo comprobar los alcances de su mala suerte, y consideró preguntarse qué cosas tan malas podría haber hecho en su vida pasada, si es que tuvo alguna.

Tal como prometieron Byakuya y Lillian, se fueron luego de dejar a sus hijos satisfechos y descansados. Para reducir el ruido al mínimo, Senku decidió ponerse a leer los textos de la universidad. Y para simplificar la cena, había llamado al restaurante de ramen para encargarles la comida, así no tenía que preocuparse de cocinar, pero lo pidió para que llegara a las nueve de la noche. Una hora así pasó, tranquilo, cada tanto mirando a sus hermanos, aunque seguían igual de profundamente dormidos. Pero la paz no estaba destinada a durar, porque entre tanto silencio, el joven comenzó a escuchar unos balbuceos suaves, y se acercó para ver el motivo. Sayuri se había despertado, sus ojos aguamarina muy abiertos, mirando a todos lados. Senku rápidamente se dio cuenta que debía estar buscando a sus padres, y quiso evitar que empezara a llorar a gritos cuando se diera cuenta que no estaban, así que la cargó en sus brazos. La pequeña lo miró a la cara, y siguió balbuceando "aah aah" en un tono más alto, por lo que el científico comenzó a mecerla un poco, temiendo que llore. Eso pareció funcionar, pero durante dicho movimiento, su ondulante y largo flequillo llamó la atención de la bebé, y ella estiró una mano para agarrarle el mechón de pelo.

Eso era algo que Senku odiaba, que le tiraran y babearan el pelo, pero por esta vez tenía que aguantarlo. Bueno, aunque secretamente no podía enojarse cuando esa carita inocente lo miraba con ojos brillantes. Pero como si los mellizos estuviesen biológicamente sincronizados para despertarse, unos segundos después se escuchó a Kento balbucear. El joven sólo tenía dos manos, y no había nadie más en la casa para ayudarlo, y atender a uno significaba dejar al otro. Con mucho cuidado, se sacó el mechón de las manos de su hermanita, tratando de sonreírle y de disimular que le estaba sacando su "juguete". La apoyó en la cuna y trató de imitar a su padre cuando le hacía algunas cosquillas o suaves caricias con una voz casi demasiado aguda y divertida para la consideración de su propia dignidad. Tenía que agradecer estar completamente solo, porque de otra forma no se hubiera animado, diez billones por ciento seguro. Pero nuevamente, pareció funcionar, ya que su hermanita se quedó quieta. Bien, ahora era el turno de Kento, y tenía que actuar rápido.

Si algo había aprendido de los bebés, era que muchas veces empatizaban y se sincronizaban entre ellos instintivamente, por lo que cuando uno lloraba, el otro también se angustiaba y era probable que termine llorando. Y dos bebés llorando en stereo y él solo para ocuparse de ellos torpemente, era algo que quería evitar. Cargó a su hermano ahora, apoyándolo sobre su torso y meciéndolo suavemente, y podía sentir los descoordinados movimientos de las extremidades del niño contra él. Por suerte Kento no tenía la manía de tirarle del pelo, parecía que sólo su melliza tenía fascinación por eso. Pero al contrario de ella, el pequeño se siguió removiendo, incómodo, y Senku pronto sintió el motivo, cuando un desagradable olor ascendió a sus fosas nasales. Si había algo que quería evitar, era cambiar pañales, definitivamente no era bueno haciendo eso, y no podía evitar una sensación de asco. Se preguntó si Byakuya o Lillian se sentían así, o si el profundo amor que tenían por sus hijos les hacían olvidar la repulsión de la tarea.

Lillian era tan prolija y amante de los accesorios cómodos, que había comprado una mesa-cambiador especialmente para tener todo cerca y listo. Así que Senku fue hacia el mueble, y apoyó a Kento en la acolchonada superficie impermeable. Cuando le sacó el pañal, casi le dio una arcada del nauseabundo olor que le llegó, así que tuvo que alejarse unos segundos, respirar bien hondo mirando a otro lado, y aguantar la respiración para seguir. Tiró el pañal sucio, y comenzó a limpiar al niño, maldiciendo por dentro. Bueno, si algún día en su vida llegaba a tener hijos, eso era algo que iba a tener que hacer diariamente, mal que le pese. Agarró un pañal limpio, lo puso bajo el cuerpo de Kento, y justo cuando estaba por comenzar a acomodarlo, algo impensado lo sorprendió. Un chorro a propulsión de orina dio contra él, con la desgraciada puntería que le acertó en la cara, y luego en buena parte de su camisa. Horror...asco y horror. Se alejó rápido del bebé, y maldijo muy sonoramente mientras corrió al baño para limpiarse la cara, y se sacó la camisa lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Cómo demonios no había pensado en eso? Byakuya le había contado una anécdota similar, y cuando le había enseñado a cambiar pañales, también le dijo que tuviera cuidado con eso, porque era bastante común en los varones.

Cuando terminó de limpiarse, se dio cuenta que lo había dejado solo, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque les llegó a sus oídos el estridente llanto del bebé. Volvió corriendo, pero por suerte no había pasado nada más, y Senku se apuró a cerrar el pañal lo mejor que pudo, aunque distaba de haberlo hecho prolijo. Alzó a su hermano en brazos, y lo meció durante varios minutos, pero no se calmaba. Mierda, la había cagado. Y como era de esperarse, Sayuri, molesta y tal vez preocupada por el llanto de su hermano, también comenzó a gritar. Genial, simplemente genial, lo último que le faltaba. Dos bebés llorando a gritos, y él solo para intentar calmarlos, sin saber bien el motivo por el que hacían eso. No era hambre, estaba seguro, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de qué podía hacer, y tampoco pensaba llamar a su padre por algo como eso, al fin tenía con Lillian una noche libre y tranquila para disfrutar, no quería arruinarlo con su ineptitud. Volvió a tomar a Sayuri en sus brazos, ella siempre solía calmarse primero, y en este caso Senku pensó que estaba llorando con mucha menos justificación que su hermano, así que con demostrarle que todo estaba bien podría alcanzar.

Consideró llamar a Kohaku, pero hasta que ella llegara, iba a ser demasiado tarde, no podía tener a los bebés llorando durante veinte minutos. Una opción era dejarlos llorar hasta que se cansaran, eventualmente tenían que hacerlo, ¿no? Pero cuando estaba considerando hacer eso, el timbre del departamento sonó. ¿Algo más? Ah...la comida, de seguro era eso, aunque perdió la noción de la hora. Fue hasta la puerta, con su hermana llorando en sus brazos, y la abrió. Y ahí, demasiado tarde, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a medio vestir. Como la desgracia y la vergüenza podían ser un pozo sin fondo, el hombre que estaba parado en la puerta con su pedido en mano, no era otro que Mozu, el hijo del dueño. Y sólo bastó mirarlo y ver cómo abría mucho los ojos, para darse cuenta de la imagen que seguro estaba ofreciendo: La cara mojada, sin camisa, cargando a una bebé que lloraba estridentemente en sus brazos, mientras otro bebé lloraba de fondo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Mozu no sabía nada de que su familia había crecido, y fue evidente su confusión cuando se encontró con la misma duda que Senku mismo cuando volvió de Estados Unidos: ¿Por qué la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos era una versión miniatura de Kohaku? Los ojos del castaño se dispararon abiertos al notarlo, y quedó incluso boquiabierto, evidentemente llegando a la conclusión más lógica, pero equivocada al fin. Por un breve momento, los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, mirándose en shock, uno por la vergüenza, y el otro por la sorpresa. Hasta que el peliverde decidió hablar primero y aclarar la confusa imagen de una vez:

\- Puedo ver lo que estás pensando, Mozu, y no, no es mi hija ni la de Kohaku. Es mi hermana...medio-hermana, como sea. Y si alcanzaste escuchar a otro bebé llorar, es el hermano mellizo de ella. Diez billones por ciento seguro que te sigues preguntando por qué se parece tanto a Kohaku...no sé si ella te contó o no, pero su tía Lillian se casó con mi padre, y hace poco más de medio año tuvieron a estos hijos. Y sí, eso significa que estoy haciendo de niñera, porque salieron esta noche, y las cosas se complicaron. ¿Eso contesta todas las preguntas que te estabas haciendo?

\- Buen resumen, sí –resopló aliviado, sonriendo– No veo seguido a Kohaku ya, así que confieso que dudé si era suyo. Pero mejor así, creo. ¿No deberías hacer algo para que dejen de llorar?

\- ¿Te crees que no lo estoy intentando? –Replicó Senku de mal humor– Pero tengo dos manos solamente, y no sé por qué demonios están llorando ahora, pero no puedo ocuparme de ambos al mismo tiempo. Espera un momento, ahora te pago.

\- ¿Te molesta si entro y te lo dejo esto en alguna mesada? Tienes las manos llenas.

\- Más bien te agradecería.

Mozu entró, y apoyó el paquete en la mesa que tenía más cerca. No conocía a Senku más que por verlo en el restaurante, y sabía que era el novio de Kohaku, por lo que era un poco extraña la situación de estar en su casa. Y aunque reconocía que en su momento jugó un poco sucio en cuanto a meter púa para apoyar que Stan seduzca a Kohaku, no volvió a molestar al entender la elección romántica de su amiga. Pero sentía algo de empatía y pena, al verlo en una situación tan descontrolada, y sospechaba que Senku tenía su orgullo y jamás iba a pedirle ayuda, así que decidió darle una mano.

\- Tengo unos minutos libres, así que... ¿tienes algo para darle de comer a estos bebés?

\- ¿Ah? –¿Era su imaginación, o Mozu se estaba ofreciendo voluntariamente a ayudarlo? Raro, pero como sea, de verdad le venía bien en ese momento– No creo que tengan hambre, pero sí, hay unos biberones en el refrigerador que Lillian dejó preparados.

\- No sé mucho de bebés, pero creo que habrá que calentarlo un poco. ¿Me encargo de eso?

\- Hasta que te indique donde está todo, creo que será mejor que yo me ocupe de eso, y tú de entretenerlos.

Dicho eso, Senku le pasó a los fuertes brazos del castaño a Sayuri, mientras no dejaba de pensar en la extraña situación en la que se encontraban, y se fue rápido a la cocina para poner unos segundos la leche en el microondas, iba a ser lo más rápido. Buscó el papel con las indicaciones que le habían dejado sobre el tiempo y la temperatura, y cuando estaba por poner a calentar la leche, se dio cuenta que no se escuchaba el ensordecedor lamento de los pequeños. Sin poder creerlo, porque apenas había pasado un minuto, volvió sigilosamente para comprobar si sus oídos no le fallaban, y evidentemente comprobó que no estaban llorando.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Preguntó incrédulo. Él, el hermano y una cara conocida, no pudo calmarlos. Y Mozu, un completo desconocido que había admitido que no sabía mucho de bebés, lo había logrado.

\- No sé, se me ocurrió ponerlos juntos, ya que son hermanos –Encogió los hombros y dijo eso sorprendido de sí mismo.

Ah. Algo tan obvio y no se le había ocurrido antes. Esos bebés de seguro ansiaban estar en contacto con sus padres, pero seguro hallaban un poco de consuelo entre sí, ya que siempre estaban juntos. Y ya que Sayuri había llorado por empatía hacia su hermano, o eso creía Senku, tenía todo el sentido que se calmara en cuanto lo tuviera cerca, como un consuelo. Se asomó a la cuna, en la que entraban cómodamente los dos a pesar de que cada uno tenía la suya. Allí estaban, mirándose y moviendo sus regordetes brazos y piernas, rozándose, y balbuceando cosas sin sentido, pero ya no había rastros de angustia o de mal humor en ellos. De hecho, una pequeña sonrisa divertida se dibujó inconscientemente en el rostro de los dos hombres al ver ese "diálogo", nadie podía ignorar la ternura que despertaba dicha inocente imagen.

Pero Mozu fue el primero en apartar la vista, y sonrió burlonamente al ver cómo el reticente peliverde tenía una mirada amable y cálida. Senku eventualmente sintió la energía de ser observado, y no alcanzó a borrar la tonta expresión que tenía en el rostro cuando se encontró con los ojos del castaño. Fue entonces que su sonrisa se borró, y carraspeó, incómodo.

\- Bueno, ya. Gracias por la ayuda Mozu, aunque ni en diez billones de años hubiera pensado en una situación así contigo –Fue a buscar el dinero que había dejado preparado, y se lo dio– Pensé solamente desde la lógica, y me faltó el instinto. Aunque agradecería que esto no salga de acá.

\- No te preocupes, tampoco creo que nadie me creería. Bueno, hasta la próxima Senku.

Definitivamente no pensaba decirle a nadie lo sucedido, esa anécdota moriría con él. Podía imaginarse diciéndole a Kohaku o a Ryusui "Mozu me ayudó a calmar a mis hermanos bebés", y ya estaba viendo la expresión incrédula en sus rostros, era tan absurdo que nadie le creería de todas formas. Por suerte, después de eso los pequeños se quedaron dormidos una vez más, y Senku aprovechó para vestir su torso desnudo y luego finalmente cenar, aunque lo hizo con tanto silencio y quietud, que lo único en lo que se concentró fue en saborear ese ramen como si fuera lo más interesante y novedoso del mundo.

Afortunadamente, apenas una hora después volvieron Byakuya y Lillian, y todo parecía bajo control, al menos sin contar el hecho de que los dos bebés estaban durmiendo en la misma cuna, pero plácidamente. Sin saber nada de lo que había sucedido, lo felicitaron por su excelente desempeño, bromeando con que podrían hacer eso más seguido, y Senku apenas si pudo contener la más tensa de sus sonrisas, y se fue a su cuarto, alegando que estaba cansado y se iba a dormir. Lo único que podía pensar, era que no quería que suceda ningún tipo de "accidente" con Kohaku, y consideró seriamente plantearle el uso de algún otro anticonceptivo complementario a los condones. Quería disfrutar de su juventud y sus estudios, por muchos años más, y estaba seguro que ella pensaba de forma similar, en especial porque tenía todo el futuro por delante con su entrenamiento y su habilidad física.

Desde que ambos iban a la universidad, y sumando que además Kohaku entrenaba y trabajaba, habían acordado en verse especialmente los fines de semana, aunque tampoco era una regla estricta, y dependía de sus ocupaciones. Estaban en primavera, y los días comenzaban a tener una temperatura más agradable y llevadera, que invitaban a pasar más tiempo bajo el sol que encerrados en algún lugar.

Luego de su merecido descanso, Senku se despertó al día siguiente, un domingo, con un llamado de ella. Era raro que lo llamara temprano, pero no tardó en enterarse el motivo.

\- ¡Senku! ¿Viste el día precioso que hace?

\- No, porque me acabas de despertar, leona –El científico era de esos que era gruñón por la mañana, cuando era otro el que interrumpía su dulce descanso.

\- Es que no puedes dormir hasta tarde con un día así, ¡es un desperdicio! Con todo ese sol, no hay ni una nube en el cielo, incluso hace calor ¡Es perfecto! ¿Qué dices, vamos a la playa?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Estás loca? No es temporada de playa. No hay mucho que hacer, y diez billones por ciento seguro que el agua está helada. Faltan un par de meses para que sea buena idea ir.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Y a quién le importa eso? Es un día precioso, y punto. Podemos caminar por ahí, tirarnos en la arena. No importa que el agua no esté buena, es solo para no estar encerrados o ir a los mismos lugares. ¿Qué dices, vamos?

\- ¿Ahora? –Su pregunta fue con fastidio. No porque no tuviera ganas de verla o salir, sino que todavía estaba acostado en la cama, y no había nada más molesto que lo sacaran de ahí, cuando sentía que podía descansar un poco más.

\- Más bien cerca del mediodía. Podemos comer allá directamente, mirando el mar. Hmmm nos encontramos en la estación de tren, y de ahí vamos juntos, no tomará más de una hora llegar. Yo llevo todo para estar cómodos, no te preocupes, tu solo ve. ¿Quieres?

\- Bueno –gruñó, resignado. Kohaku parecía que tenía todo tan pensado y brotaba de entusiasmo, que rechazar su idea le pareció casi cruel, sólo por tener pereza.

\- ¡Genial! Nos vemos luego entonces, Senku.

El científico disfrutó unos minutos más remoloneando en la cama, pero tuvo que levantarse finalmente. Lo único que lo consoló fue que la casa estaba en completo silencio, y él amaba el silencio. Recordó la decisión de su padre y Lillian, de que en un año se mudarían y le dejarían ese departamento para él solo, eso sí que sería interesante. Bueno, él y Kuro, era su gato al fin y al cabo. No podía evitar sentir que le estaba saliendo todo demasiado fácil en algunos aspectos. Mientras que Kohaku y otros amigos tenían que trabajar para ganarse la vida, alquilar un piso y estudiar, él ya tenía parte de eso resuelto, y podía dedicarse enteramente a sus estudios. Era parte de las circunstancias de la vida de cada persona, de cada familia, para bien o para mal, al menos hasta que tuvieran la decisión o el poder de cambiar su rumbo.

Pero en cierta forma, eso lo motivaba a dedicarse el doble a lo suyo, para compensar y colaborar con la ciencia y el mundo lo antes posible. Se sentía como el Ryusui de la ciencia, y por eso se identificaba tanto con él y se entendían perfectamente. Mientras que su amigo lo "deseaba todo" en general, de una forma más ambiciosa de logro, él deseaba conocer todo lo relacionado con el universo, a pequeña y a gran escala.

Todavía era demasiado pronto, pero si todo seguía así, y su relación con Kohaku continuaba un par de años más adelante...quizás no viviría solo en ese departamento. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso ahora? Aunque bueno, era lógico considerar todos los aspectos de su prospecto futuro, y la leona eventualmente también consideraría mudarse sola, conociendo cuán independiente era. Sólo consideraba una propuesta posible la de convivir, en el caso que ella expresara sus deseos de irse de su casa familiar, pero que tuviera que sacrificar demasiado tiempo de sus entrenamientos y estudios para conseguir un trabajo que le permita mantener un alquiler. Curioso lo rápido que viajaba la mente por momentos hacia esas ideas. Senku sonrió para sí mismo, dándose cuenta que no mucho tiempo atrás, jamás hubiera considerado tener esos pensamientos en mente, o al menos no con la recurrencia actual.

Un par de horas después, preparó una pequeña mochila y salió. Era verdad que hacía un buen tiempo, más parecido a un día de verano, aunque más fresco, que a uno de comienzos de primavera. Se encontró con Kohaku, que ya estaba esperándolo con una radiante expresión de entusiasmo y se le colgó al cuello para besarlo como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, y tomaron el primer tren que salía.

Tal como pensaba Senku, la playa estaba prácticamente desierta, salvo por unos pocos grupos de jóvenes. Aunque era de esperar, en Japón se tomaban más en serio la "temporada de playa" en verano, y si no había guardavidas, la gente local no se metía en el agua, y en general tampoco consideraba pasar el día tomando sol y retozar en la arena. Pero para alguien que quería solamente caminar y disfrutar de un poco de aire puro y salino, y ver y oír el mar, era más bien el momento perfecto del año para estar en ese lugar. Para comer con practicidad, compraron unas bandejas de sushi, y junto con las botellas de agua que Kohaku trajo para los dos, tenían para el almuerzo más tarde. Caminaron un buen rato, tomados de la mano, admirando la paz y el paisaje en silencio.

Eso era algo que ambos disfrutaban de estar juntos. No necesitaban estar cargoseándose, ni estar hablando constantemente, o por lo menos no era incómodo si no lo hacían, no sentían que faltara algo. O tal vez era porque ya se conocían y confiaban tanto el uno en el otro, que se entendían hasta en los silencios y las contemplaciones. Pero eventualmente decidieron sentarse en la arena y comer, así que Kohaku tendió una lona en la arena y sacó las bandejas de comida y las botellas, un perfecto picnic playero, y ahí compartieron las novedades.

\- Senku, tengo una gran noticia, no sabes cuánto tuve que contenerme para no decirte por teléfono.

\- Suéltalo entonces, aunque me impresiona que no lo hayas hecho desde que nos encontramos hoy.

\- Me dejé llevar, hace mucho que no estaba tan relajada y con una vista así. Bueno, ¡voy a participar en un campeonato internacional! Será el mes próximo.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, leona. Esta vez sí podré redimirme e ir a verte.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Ya te olvidaste? De todas formas, apenas empezábamos a salir, no fue muy trascendente.

\- Bueno, ahora sí podrás verme entonces. Aunque con la facultad...podría coincidir con una clase tuya.

\- Esperemos que no. Pero siendo algo tan especial y excepcional, podría faltar a una clase.

\- No quisiera que te retrases por mi culpa... y si todo va bien, van a ser varias peleas, podrías venir a las más importantes. Tsukasa dice que tengo muy buenas chances de llegar a la final, revisó quienes son las otras participantes, y sólo hay dos que le preocupan.

\- ¿Vas por la corona? O el cinto...más bien.

\- ¡Ja, por supuesto! Aunque no es lo único que me importa, pero voy con la mentalidad de ganar. Si no voy pensando que lo daré todo, no estaría haciéndole honor a toda mi dedicación ni a Tsukasa. Además, es internacional, con lo cual ganar o al menos estar entre los tres mejores me dará reconocimiento y más oportunidades.

\- Eso es verdad. Aunque por otro lado...no sé si realmente quisiera ser la ganadora, pero porque eso después pone mucha presión y tiempo, tendré peleas mucho más seguido, todo eso de defender el título, y no sé si me obligará a hacer giras. Me interesó participar porque va a ser aquí en Japón, y eso no volverá a suceder hasta dentro de varios años. Era demasiado conveniente para dejarlo pasar.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto. Tsukasa lo hizo, pero porque necesitaba ganar mucha plata para mantener el costo del tratamiento de Mirai mientras estaba en coma, pero desde que ella despertó, no se concentró tanto en apuntar a esas grandes competencias. ¿Y cuál es tu objetivo a futuro?

\- Hmmm, creo que me gustaría seguir enseñando, dirigir un dojo quizás. Me gusta mucho entrenar y luchar, pero realmente estoy disfrutando enseñar en el club, y estudiar la carrera pedagógica. Aunque todavía tengo muchos años como luchadora por delante, tengo que tomar ventaja de mi juventud y estado físico.

\- Así que lucharás mientras te dé el cuerpo, y luego serás la maestra modelo que todos sus discípulos admiran.

\- No sé si para tanto... pero sí, eso sería un buen plan de vida. Aunque al mismo tiempo, no tengo ganas de encerrarme en una sola idea, prefiero dejar que las cosas fluyan.

\- Tener una mente abierta te prepara para recibir todas las oportunidades, y podría sorprenderte lo que encuentras. Me gusta eso, leona.

\- Es gracioso... tú ya tienes decidido incluso dónde vas a trabajar en cuanto te termines tus estudios...y estás apuntando al lugar de investigación aeroespacial más prestigioso de todo Japón, nada menos. Y yo voy "dejando que la vida me sorprenda"

\- Es igual de válido –se encogió de hombros– Lo que importa es la determinación e ir de la mano con lo que realmente creemos, si el camino es más largo o más corto dependerá de muchas otras cosas. Creo que lo único que espero es nunca ver la línea de llegada, diez billones por ciento seguro que eso sería muy aburrido.

Siguieron comiendo y hablando, y luego se recostaron cómodamente, Senku leyendo un libro mientras Kohaku apoyaba la cabeza en su torso y se acurrucaba contra él, simplemente relajándose y escuchando el sonido del mar mientras su cabeza subía y bajaba entre las respiraciones del peliverde.

\- ¿Te aburres, leona? –le dijo Senku después de un rato, con una sonrisa burlona al escucharla suspirar largamente.

\- No... esto es todo lo que quería, que pasemos tiempo relajando juntos. Tampoco es como si hubiera mucha diversión nosotros dos solos acá, y sin poder meternos en el mar ni hacer otras cosas playeras.

\- ¿"Cosas playeras"?

\- Ya sabes... jugar al volley, hacer carreras de nado, romper la sandía a ciegas, surfear...

\- Apenas si podría con la sandía o el volley, pero lamento decirte que no sería un buen compañero en las demás. Aunque... si quieres, cuando sea verano, podríamos organizar un día así de playa entre todos los del grupo.

\- ¡Ooooh, sería una gran idea! –Respondió entusiasmada.

\- Ya puedo verte, Ryusui y tú compitiendo hasta el cansancio.

\- Sí...pero haríamos un buen equipo también. Aunque también puedo imaginarme jugando de a pares... Tsukasa y yo, Ryusui y Stan, Taiju y... oh, espera, no tenemos una pareja de juegos para él. ¿Chrome? Hmmm, morirá aplastado. Tiene energía, pero no se compara en fuerza y resistencia con los demás. No son del grupo, pero podría invitar a Kirisame y a Kinro, y podríamos decirle también a Mozu, que es conocido de ellos, y también de Tsukasa, Ryusui y Stan, ¿qué te parece?

Ante la mención del castaño, a Senku se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta, recordando el memorable evento de la noche anterior. No podía decirle que no a Kohaku porque no tenía un motivo convincente, y estaba más que seguro que Mozu accedería, entre sumarse a la diversión y tener la oportunidad de mirarlo burlonamente a él, estaba seguro de eso. Aunque para ese entonces faltaban casi tres meses, de seguro que quedaría en el olvido, además que consideraba que se habían dado la palabra de que nadie se enteraría de lo sucedido.

\- Sí, podría ser... De todas formas, falta un buen tiempo para eso, no sirve de mucho planearlo ahora.

\- Es verdad, pero es divertido pensarlo. Creo que desde tu cumpleaños y ese juego de paintball que no nos reencontramos todos juntos. También podríamos buscar una excusa para juntarnos antes, claro. Sería divertido, y todavía no te hicimos una fiesta de bienvenida grupal.

\- Y no nos olvidemos de la celebración de tu futura victoria internacional.

\- Eso lo dices para escaparte de ser el centro de atención.

\- Una cosa no quita la otra, leona.

\- ¿Hacemos un doble festejo, entonces?

\- Veremos. Encárgate de demostrar que eres la leona más fuerte del mundo, y quedará por ver si tu fama te deja tiempo para mí y los demás, quién sabe.

\- Para ti siempre. No te vas a librar tan fácil de mí. Si atravesamos todo lo que se puso en nuestro camino hasta ahora, estoy empezando a creer que nada podrá separarnos.

\- Qué poeta. Eso se llama confianza.

\- No –se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso– eso se llama amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaas! Aquí estamos de vuelta xD. Peeero...debo decir, me hizo demasiado bien el descanso de escribir este fic... aunque me terminé inspirando con escribir otros* jajaja, no pude evitarlo. Cuestión que, entre la pila de estudio, trabajo y otras inspiraciones que tengo, creo que voy a mantener esto de actualizar semana de por medio.
> 
> "Todo concluye al fin, nada puede escapar. Todo tiene un final, todo termina..." (los argentinos en especial me entenderán jaja) Si tienen alguna escena o situación que les gustaría leer para darle el broche de oro a esta historia (válido para todos los personajes), es su oportunidad. Ya pasamos los grandes dramas y emociones fuertes, así que siento que se está cerrando el ciclo, mmm ¿creo que unos cuatro capítulos más? Son jóvenes todavía, así que con Cherry no queremos que termine siendo otro fic en que se casan y tienen hijos, ya tengo otros dos fics Senhaku escritos para eso jajajaja. Como epílogo sí, pero no como parte de la historia. En fin...los leemos, si quieren!! :)
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulooo!
> 
> (* "Cautivos", un nuevo fic drama/psicológico/¿romance? entre Dr.Xeno, Stanley y Kohaku en el mundo de piedra. La idea será que los amigos del alma se terminen resintiendo entre ellos, en el intento de sacarle información a la leona que tomaron de rehén)


	17. Chapter 17

Si para Kohaku el entrenamiento con Tsukasa le había parecido espartano cuando recién comenzaba a ser su maestro, ahora que había declarado que quería ganar el campeonato nacional, lo anterior le había resultado un juego de niños. Y como con esa victoria se aseguraba un lugar en el próximo campeonato internacional, eso implicaba que iba a tener que luchar contra otras mujeres que también peleaban con otras técnicas, ya que eran artes marciales mixtas. No podía tener puntos débiles, no podían sorprenderla, y tendría que aprender a contrarrestar todas las técnicas posibles. Ese era el objetivo que le había propuesto Tsukasa, y ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo… pero llevarlo a la realidad le estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Todos los días entrenaba con él, de lunes a lunes, no le daba respiro. Eso, sumado a su trabajo en el club y al estudio del profesorado, por supuesto. Y algo que Kohaku no se esperaba, pero que Tsukasa le dio su aval, fue que Stan se ofreció a entrenarla día por medio en esas “otras técnicas”, en especial le enseñó a hacer unas buenas llaves, algo que ella nunca había intentado. Y eso sucedió porque con el tiempo los dos hombres se hicieron muy buenos amigos, y como Stan no tenía muchos conocidos en Japón, y ahora Xeno tampoco estaba cerca, había encontrado en el pelilargo un buen compañero de entrenamiento y de charlas, y le parecía un joven muy maduro e inteligente.

Cuando le propusieron a Kohaku la idea de hacer esos dobles entrenamientos, ella aceptó encantada, pero cuando se encontró con que ninguno tenía piedad y no se contenían, por dentro se preguntó si saldría entera de eso. Lo seguro, era que estaba adquiriendo el mejor estado físico de su vida, y sus reflejos mejoraron exponencialmente, así como su resistencia y fuerza. No podía estar más feliz, aunque llegara casi a rastras a su casa por la tarde-noche, en especial cuando tenía sus clases de estudio. Como tampoco tenía tanto tiempo libre para ver a Senku hasta que terminara el campeonato, el peliverde decidió acompañarla algunos días de sus entrenamientos, cuando no tenía que cursar en la universidad. Se llevaba sus libros de ciencia para estudiar, y aprovechaban los descansos y el camino de vuelta para pasar tiempo juntos, además de almorzar cuando tenían la ocasión. Se veían algunas noches, pero habían acordado compensar con más tiempo juntos más adelante, cuando todo eso terminara.

Durante ese exigente mes y medio que duró el entrenamiento para el campeonato, una inesperada situación se hizo costumbre todas las semanas: Los martes al mediodía era el único día que repetidamente coincidían los cuatro en el gimnasio: Tsukasa, Stan, Kohaku y Senku. Y el receso de ese día terminó convirtiéndose en que fueran a almorzar juntos a un bar que estaba cerca. Y en una de esas comidas, un par de sorpresas hicieron casi atorarse a dos de ellos. Ni Senku ni Kohaku habían mencionado anteriormente que el científico ahora tenía mellizos por hermanos, así que aprovecharon para contarles las pesadas bromas que le hicieron a Senku cuando volvió de viaje, ahora que podían reír al recordarlo. El peliverde, con ganas de una mínima venganza por no haber podido cobrarse la broma con nadie, sonrió maliciosamente al encontrar una víctima, que sin saberlo había sido partícipe de una de ellas.

\- Déjenme buscar la foto… –sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, y buscó la que le había sacado a Kohaku cargando en brazos a su hermana– Aquí está, ella es Sayuri.

Tsukasa y Stan se acercaron para ver mejor, y los ojos de ambos se abrieron mucho cuando vieron el parecido de la niña con Kohaku, pero luego sonrieron frente a la tierna imagen. Senku también sonrió, pero por otro motivo, y se dirigió a Stan.

\- Rubia de ojos azules… Al principio la hicieron pasar como hija de Kohaku, lo cual no era tan descabellado dado los similares rasgos que tienen, y caí. Pero el problema fue cuando me dijeron que tú eras el padre de la niña.

Stan prácticamente escupió hasta por la nariz la bebida que estaba tomando en ese momento, y sus ojos casi se le salieron de las cuencas de horror por la seria mirada que le dedicó el científico. Y Kohaku tampoco sabía de ESA broma, por lo que su cara fue el perfecto reflejo de la de él, pero quedó tan muda como boquiabierta.

\- No…yo no…te juro que… –se excusaba mientras tosía para recomponerse de su casi ahogo.

\- Lo sé, te dije que fue una broma pesada, cortesía de Ryusui Nanami, tu amigo también.

\- Fuck… no me contó nada de eso.

\- No, bueno, de todas formas duró poco, no creo que fuera a decirte. La leona acaba de enterarse también –rió de pura malicia, disfrutando del shock de ambos, al fin pudiendo hacer a otros víctimas de su broma sin salir perdiendo él también.

\- ¿Qué tan enfermo puede ser ese bastardo? –preguntó Kohaku todavía horrorizada.

\- Yo me lo pregunté también.

\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo de verdad. Es hija de tu padre… ¿por qué se parece a Kohaku? –Stan inclinó la cabeza con confusión.

\- Porque Sayuri es la copia de su madre…que es pariente de la familia de Kohaku.

\- Ooooh… –Frunció el ceño, aprovechando para comer un bocado de su hamburguesa mientras consideraba en silencio la extraña situación de que Senku y Kohaku fueran pareja, y sus familiares… ¿también? – ¿y quién es la mujer, una prima o tía?

\- Su tía, sí. Lillian Weinberg.

Por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos, Stan se atragantó con la comida, jamás pensando escuchar ese conocido nombre en ese contexto. Tsukasa a su lado, que sí sabía esa parte de la historia y no se sorprendió, le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda, para ayudarlo a liberar el atasco. Cuando Stan terminó de beber un trago de su refresco para limpiar su esófago, les preguntó, incrédulo.

\- Espera un momento… ¿Lillian Weinberg es TU tía? –miró a Kohaku, quien asintió, y luego miró a Senku – y tuvo hijos con TU padre?

\- Bueno, oficialmente ya están casados también hace más de un año, y ella vive en mi casa también. Los mellizos nacieron después… aunque fueron parte de la causa del casamiento.

\- Qué delicado comentario final, Senku –le reprochó Kohaku.

\- Es la verdad –se encogió de hombros– Tal vez se hubieran casado de todas formas, conociéndolos, pero si fue tan repentino fue por ese motivo.

\- Si apostaba todo mi dinero a que una historia así sería verdad, lo hubiera perdido –Stan negó con la cabeza, divertido– ¿Y ahora vive en tu casa?

\- Por ahora sí, pero tienen planes de mudarse eventualmente, aunque se quedarán a vivir en Japón. ¿Qué pasa Stanley, quieres conocer a la famosa cantante personalmente? Es compatriota tuya, pero apuesto que nunca la tuviste tan cerca.

\- No… –carraspeó y bajó la mirada a su hamburguesa, para murmurar– La conozco.

\- Ooooooooooooh…. ¡JA! –Kohaku golpeó la mesa, con una burlona sonrisa en la cara– No me digas que SÍ eres seguidor de Lillian y fuiste a un recital suyo.

\- No exactamente –su hamburguesa parecía ser más interesante para mirar que los ojos de sus interlocutores, en especial los de Kohaku, pero ante la insistente mirada y curiosidad de los tres jóvenes, no pudo evitar incomodarse.

La actitud esquiva de Stan formó rápidamente una idea, y una imagen, en la mente de Senku, que abrió mucho los ojos al considerarla, era una gran posibilidad. Varios años siendo amigo del mentalista Gen, había aprendido cosas.

\- Oh no, dime que no…

\- Un par de años antes del viaje como turista espacial que Lillian hizo con el Soyuz, hubo una exposición tecnológica importante en mi país. Y como siempre esos eventos masivos tienen un cierre a lo grande, llamaron a Lillian para dar un pequeño recital de cierre. Xeno estaba ahí representando a la NASA, por supuesto, y yo en ese entonces era militar y también estaba ahí como capitán de las fuerzas. Antes del final, la conocimos, y ahí fue donde ella preguntó por la posibilidad de hacer ese “viaje”, pero la NASA no tenía planeado ninguno, así que Xeno le pasó la información que los rusos sí, y así terminó luego en el Soyuz.

\- Ahora entiendo… entonces sí la conociste en un recital suyo –dijo Kohaku, que no se había percatado de lo anterior, y sonrió pensando que había acertado en una parte de lo que dijo. Pero luego lo miró confundida –Hmm, pero eso explica por qué Xeno la conoce, no tú. Y tenías un rango militar alto como para hacer de guardaespaldas. Así que, si la conociste personalmente, fue antes o después de eso, ¿cierto? Le voy a preguntar a ver si se acuerda de ti también, qué coincidencia…

\- No, no lo hagas Kohaku

Stan no dijo más nada, pero la forma en que apretó los labios y elevó las comisuras de su boca en una tensa sonrisa fue suficiente para afirmar la hipótesis de Senku, y Tsukasa también pareció darse cuenta y miró a un costado, siempre discreto. La única que seguía sin considerar eso, por suerte, fue Kohaku. Pero alguien tenía que cambiar de tema, y el castaño lo hizo como pudo.

\- Así que ese fue el motivo por el que Lillian llegó al Soyuz y conoció a tu padre, Senku, tiene sentido ahora. Dijiste que eran mellizos tus hermanos, preséntanos al otro.

Stan le dio unas sutiles palmadas en la pierna a Tsukasa por debajo de la mesa, agradeciendo la interrupción, mientras Senku rápidamente buscaba alguna foto de Kento. Lo único que podía decir el científico ahora, era que el mundo era curiosamente chico a veces, quizás demasiado.

De las primeras peleas de Kohaku en el campeonato, que eran las eliminatorias, Senku pudo ir a la primera. No quería perderse el debut de Kohaku, por más que implicara perder una de sus clases. Por supuesto que fue una victoria aplastante de la leona, y dejó a todos boquiabiertos porque logró noquear a su contrincante en menos de poco más de cinco minutos. El durísimo entrenamiento al que fue sometida bajo Tsukasa y Stan había rendido sus frutos, definitivamente. Cuando ganó, le saltó encima a su maestro, trepándose a él de puro contenta. Hubiera deseado hacer lo mismo con Senku, pero de seguro iban a terminar en el piso porque el peliverde no iba a poder sostenerla, él y sus pulgas de fuerza. Pero la felicitó a su forma, y ella estuvo más que feliz de que él pudiera estar ahí para acompañarla, aunque la apenaba que tuviera que faltar a una clase de la universidad para hacerlo.

Los tres siguientes enfrentamientos los ganó también, y ya se estaba perfilando como favorita rápidamente. Le dijo a Senku que no fuera a esos, y porque las contrincantes que le habían tocado no eran las que le preocupaban a Tsukasa. Había buena camaradería entre las mujeres, se respetaban y apoyaban mutuamente, y aunque seguramente todas querían ganar, en el fondo entendían que de ahí la mejor de todas tendría la chance de representarlas os internacionalmente. Al menos ese era el espíritu de la mayoría, aunque había excepciones.

Una de esas mujeres, dos años mayor que Kohaku, la veía con cara de pocos amigos, y le hervía la sangre cuando escuchaba los infinitos halagos a la rubia, y que fuera encima discípula del campeón mundial de la UFC. Ella le había solicitado a Tsukasa que la entrene también hacía un par de años, pero él se negó, alegando que no pensaba enseñar. Y ahí estaba, con esa perra favorita, y otro hombre rubio extranjero que también era bellísimo y al que había escuchado aconsejarla también en tácticas de lucha. ¿Qué habría hecho para conseguir que esos dos la entrenaran? No podía hablar por el que no conocía, pero del castaño… le daba en el orgullo que la hubiera rechazado a ella, que era una gran promesa. Se prometió a sí misma eliminarla de la competencia, de la forma que fuera, y tuvo la gran suerte de que la primera batalla de los cuartos de final le hubiera tocado pelear con esa tal Kohaku. La aplastaría, ese era su objetivo.

Cuando llegó el día de la pelea con la competitiva mujer, Kohaku se sentía segura y preparada. Tsukasa le había advertido que no era como las anteriores oponentes, que incluso la consideraba con posibilidades de llegar a la final misma, por lo que no podía dejarle ninguna ventaja. Pero ella no pensaba subestimarla, ni confiarse, y le emocionaba mucho tener una rival digna de darle una difícil pelea. Contaba con el apoyo de todos, ahora además de Senku, su padre y su hermana, también habían venido a verla Kirisame y Kinro. Ya en el enorme dojo donde lucharía en pocos minutos, estaba escuchando los últimos consejos de Tsukasa y Stan, cuando vio pasar a su rival luciendo una desagradable sonrisa. Trató de no dejarse llevar, ya le demostraría sus habilidades cuando cruzaran golpes. Senku, que estaba a su lado hasta que comenzara la pelea, notó también su mirada.

\- No gastes energía en eso, leona, eso es lo que busca. Alterarte, desconcentrarte, y hacer que te equivoques. No le des el gusto, déjala que ella sola pierda el tiempo en estupideces provocadoras.

\- Lo sé, Senku. Pero demonios, igual me molesta. No haré nada estúpido, estuve entrenando demasiado tiempo y duro como para cometer un error así, quiero hacerle honor a todos los que se esforzaron también en acompañarme y ayudarme.

\- Esa es mi leona. Y confío en ti, eres la mejor.

Apoyó su frente contra ella, mirándola con esa combinación demoledora de sus irresistibles ojos carmín entrecerrados junto a su sonrisa de lado, y luego se besaron. Eso era todo lo que Kohaku necesitaba para serenarse, él era el único que lograba apaciguarla cuando lo necesitaba.

\- Gracias Senku, de verdad.

\- No es nada. ¿Necesitas algo? Voy a ir a sentarme, tu padre me está guardando el asiento, creo que en quince minutos como mucho comenzará, pero tienes que enfocarte.

\- ¿Puedes alcanzarme la botella de agua? Está junto a mi bolso.

\- Claro.

Tal como dijo Senku, unos quince minutos después, a las siete de la tarde puntual, comenzó la pelea. Las dos mujeres se colocaron en lo que podía llamarse el “ring”, y se acercaron para saludarse. A Kohaku se le revolvió el estómago, había algo en la mirada de su rival que le daba mala espina. Tal vez era la ansiedad, pero Kohaku se sentía un poco extraña desde hacía unos minutos. Hasta ahora no había tenido una oponente seria, y ciertamente ninguna con tan mala actitud como esta. Se sentía como más pesada, y dudó por un momento si era posible contagiar “malas energías” o algo como el “mal de ojo”, pero desechó rápidamente ese pensamiento, no podía desconcentrarse con cosas así.

Ni bien empezó la pelea, la mujer se lanzó hacia ella a atacarla, y ahí Kohaku pudo comprobar que tenía unos puños y patadas inesperadamente sólidos. Se defendió justo a tiempo, pero hizo una mueca de dolor. Si podía esquivar esos golpes, sería mucho mejor, y se acordó de los entrenamientos con Stan en que le había enseñado a aligerar sus pies y moverse constantemente, ágil y a puro reflejos, para evitar esos golpes demoledores como él había hecho con Tsukasa. Tendría que cambiar totalmente de estrategia ahora, pero lo veía como la mejor opción, no quería terminar cansada y molida a golpes, si podía evitarlo. No podía pensar sólo en esa pelea, tenía que mantenerse sana y en buen estado para las siguientes, que serían mucho más difíciles.

Moviéndose ágilmente, logró conectarle varios golpes, pero seguía sintiéndose extrañamente incómoda, como si su cerebro llegara unas centésimas de segundo después que su cuerpo, lo cual podía ser peligroso. No se sentía nerviosa ya, no era eso, pero esas sensaciones no la ayudaban a concentrarse del todo. Escuchó la potente voz de Tsukasa decirle algo, pero le llegó casi como un eco, no pudo identificar las palabras. ¿La luz siempre había sido tan calurosa e intensa? No tenían luces naturales a esa hora, ya estaba casi oscuro afuera, eso no ayudaba. Como parte de su mente estaba dispersa, un golpe la rozó en la cara, pero fue suficiente para ponerla alerta y concentrada en el presente. Pero de pronto, de forma repentina e inesperada, todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor, y cayó.

\- ¡KOHAKU!

Varios gritaron su nombre, preocupados por la inexplicable escena. Senku, Kokuyo y Ruri desde sus asientos, Tsukasa y Stan a unos escasos metros de ella también.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasó? –preguntó Tsukasa, abriendo mucho los ojos– No la tocó, ese golpe apenas si la rozó…y se cubrió de los anteriores, no recibió ningún impacto capaz de hacerle perder el conocimiento.

\- Shit, algo extraño sucedió –Stan le dijo preocupado, quería meterse para ver si realmente se había desmayado, lo cual parecía porque no se movía ni un poco, pero el castaño lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

\- ¡No, Stan! Si te metes la harás perder automáticamente, hay que esperar esos diez segundos oficiales.

\- ¿Cómo mierda puedes esperar diez segundos viéndola así? –Le gritó, zafándose de su agarre, pero Tsukasa lo volvió a agarrar, más fuerte aún.

\- Porque confío en ella, hace más de un año que la conozco mejor que tú. Si no se levanta por su cuenta, y sigue desmayada, es que algo sucedió, y no fue su culpa. Kohaku no es tan débil como para desmayarse de nervios o presión. Pero hasta que el réferi no dé por perdida la pelea, si tú te metes quedará descalificada, y eso es como una mancha de honor en los luchadores, porque nadie se pregunta el motivo real, sólo se quedan con el título de “descalificado”.

\- De acuerdo –alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición, y dio un paso para atrás. No podía con su preocupación de verla extrañamente inconsciente, pero era cierto que no quería perjudicar su intachable carrera con algo así.

Pero cuando el réferi terminó de contar, Kohaku seguía sin reaccionar en el piso, y en cuanto se anunció que perdió, junto con el rugido de indignación y extrañez del público, los dos se acercaron corriendo a ella. Tsukasa se arrodilló y la dio vuelta. ¿Qué…? Estaba extrañamente caliente, pero podía jurar que no estaba enferma ni tenía fiebre antes de comenzar la pelea. Claro que no tenía pruebas concretas, pero estaba seguro. Le tocó la frente y las mejillas, y sí, estaba acalorada, pero por suerte respiraba bien.

\- ¿Dónde mierda está el médico? ¡Inútiles! ¿Qué no ven que no fue un noqueo, sino que se desmayó? –Rugió Stan al réferi, que se acobardó ligeramente ante la autoridad que mostró.

\- ¡KOHAKU! –Senku bajó corriendo, con la familia de ella detrás, pero un guardia lo detuvo.

\- Está bien, Senku –Tsukasa lo frenó alzando su mano, sereno, aunque tenía el rostro muy serio– No sé por qué le subió tanto la temperatura, pero ya lo averiguaremos. Esperemos que los médicos la revisen, y…

\- ¿La temperatura? No puede ser, yo apoyé mi frente contra la de ella y estaba perfecta, es absurdo que le suceda algo así de la nada –Pensó rápidamente en qué había cambiado o podido pasar, tenía que haber una explicación lógica. Y entonces recordó, y les susurró– El agua.

\- ¿Qué? –Dijeron Tsukasa y Stan al mismo tiempo.

\- Tomó agua. Me pidió que le alcance su botella, uno rato antes de que comience la pelea.

\- ¿Intoxicación? –Preguntó el castaño sorprendido.

\- Podría ser –apretó los dientes, de pura rabia– No digan nada, disimulen todo lo que puedan, yo voy a buscar la botella, para mandarla a analizar.

Los dos hombres asintieron, y conteniendo toda su indignación ante esa posibilidad cobarde, dejaron a Kohaku en manos de los médicos presentes, que dijeron que iban a llevarla al hospital para hacerle pruebas, cuando Tsukasa les dijo que estaba bien justo antes de la pelea.

Un rato después los ojos aguamarina de la rubia se abrieron, y se encontró en una habitación impoluta, recostada en la pequeña cama de un ¿hospital? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? No recordaba haber llegado. Y entonces una imagen pasó por su cabeza: El campeonato. Trató de levantarse, preocupada por no entender qué había pasado, cuando de pronto vio varias personas acercarse. Senku fue al primero que vio, porque estaba sentado junto a ella, y se levantó de un salto del susto del movimiento repentino. Luego entraron su padre y Ruri, con la preocupación grabada en sus rostros. Y detrás de ellos, Tsukasa y Stan, no tan desesperados, pero muy serios ambos.

\- ¡Hija! Nos tenías tan preocupados –Kokuyo la abrazó, casi llevándose por delante a Senku, que se tuvo que correr para evitar el choque.

\- Kohaku, ¿cómo te sientes? –Ruri le tomó la mano también, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Eh? Bien… estoy bien. Un poco mareada, creo. ¿Qué…qué pasó?

\- Te desmayaste, leona, y no de un golpe. A poco de empezar la pelea.

\- Oh… –algunas imágenes más comenzaban a formarse en su mente, y cuando las palabras de Senku llegaron finalmente a ella, se tapó la boca ante la realización– ¿Perdí?

\- No podría decirse que perdiste realmente, porque ninguno de los golpes que te dio tu contrincante conectaron, te defendiste y esquivaste muy bien –Le dijo Tsukasa con un dejo de orgullo en la voz, pero luego bajó la mirada– Pero sí, el suceso contó como una derrota.

\- ¿Quedé fuera del campeonato? –Miró a su maestro, mitad avergonzada, mitad triste, y sus ojos empezaron a arder– ¿Tan rápido?

\- Leona, no fue culpa tuya, no fue cuestión de habilidades, o de destreza de lucha. Están haciendo los análisis de laboratorio, pero… parece que el agua que tomaste, estaba envenenada.

\- ¿Cómo? – La rubia abrió mucho los ojos, sin poder creerlo– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Esa botella estuvo siempre cerca de mis pertenencias.

\- Lo sé, yo mismo la fui a buscar. Pero... si los análisis dan positivo, no habrá duda. El problema es quién, y cómo, la cambió o le puso el veneno. No era una botella especial, era de las que se compran en el mercado, con lo cual es muy posible que hayan podido intercambiarlas sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

\- No puedo creerlo… después de tanto esfuerzo, de tanto entrenamiento y tiempo que todos me dedicaron, todo lo que me apoyaron. Perdí mi oportunidad…no puedo creerlo.

\- Nadie puede, ni quiere, lo lamento mucho Kohaku –Intercedió Tsukasa– Que algo así pueda suceder en un campeonato de ese nivel, es impensable, una vergüenza. Ni qué hablar de la persona que lo hizo, y aunque no hay culpables todavía, tengo mis sospechas.

\- Kohaku –Stan habló con voz firme, y ligeramente amenazante– Esto no va a quedar impune. No lo tomes como una derrota, ¿me oyes? Ya me contacté con los mejores abogados, y me dieron la palabra de que apenas se confirme la intoxicación en tu análisis de sangre, y el de la botella, detendrán el campeonato, lo anularán. Será un escándalo, eso seguro, pero no importa, no puede continuar.

\- Así que no te deprimas, leona, volverás a tener la oportunidad, y les patearás el trasero a todos para demostrarles que la única forma de la que podían pararte, era con trucos sucios como éste, y ni aun así van a poder volver a hacerlo, ni en diez billones de años.

\- Exacto –Tsukasa asintió– No sé cómo lo manejarán a nivel internacional, porque este campeonato está organizando a mayor escala. Pero una buena posibilidad es que hagan lo posible para que esto no estalle y haga quedar mal al país, por lo que estoy bastante seguro que van a aceptar la responsabilidad, indemnizarte, y volverlo a empezar desde cero.

\- Y ahí tendrás tu oportunidad. Así que, en un par de días, podrás volver a entrenar como siempre –Le sonrió con confianza Senku– Ah…para que sepas, después de hacerte un análisis de sangre, te hicieron un lavaje de estómago, y te pusieron algunas medicinas en el suero. Dijeron que después de los resultados, y de una revisación general para chequear que te encuentres bien, ya te dan el alta para irte de aquí.

\- Y por tan poco quedé afuera, si con apenas despertar ya estoy bien.

\- ¿Por tan poco? –Dijo Kokuyo, enojado– ¿Por tan poco, dices, Kohaku? ¿Hubieras preferido que te envenenaran al borde de la muerte? No digas estupideces, hija, te lo ruego. Vas a tener miles de oportunidades, cientos de campeonatos que vas a ganar con tu increíble talento y dedicación. Pero sólo tienes una oportunidad de vida, y no vale la pena arriesgarla por cosas así, ¿me oyes?

\- Vaya, ya son dos los que me dicen “¿me oyes?” No soy una niña.

\- Entonces no te comportes como una –la amonestó Stan con tono duro, para sorpresa de todos– Tu padre tiene razón en todo lo que dijo. Si crees que dejaría mejor parado a tu orgullo quedar en coma o internada en un hospital, entonces deberías reconsiderar tus prioridades. Y si lo que te hace pensar así es que consideras que perdiste tiempo o hiciste perdernos el nuestro por haber “perdido”, estás muy equivocada. Quizás esto sí sirvió para darte una lección de vida.

\- Para que Stan te regañe a ti, es que dijiste algo realmente estúpido, leona –bromeó Senku, para aligerar el ambiente. Aunque coincidía con los dos hombres, se sentía un poco mal por ella, no podía imaginarse lo duro e injusto que se sentía perder así.

Una hora después, los resultados de los análisis de emergencia que hicieron llegaron, confirmando las sospechas, al dar positivo. Los médicos dijeron que el agua tenía una sustancia de origen vegetal que era venenosa, y que tuvo suerte que fuera una baja dosis. Mientras les pedían a todos que se fueran de la habitación, y que en un principio no podían estar tantos ahí, le hicieron a Kohaku una última revisación. Stan inmediatamente tomó el teléfono para hablar con los abogados, y Tsukasa llamó a los organizadores del campeonato.

Como la rubia ya se sentía bien, solo le dijeron que guarde tres días de reposo para eliminar todo rastro de la sustancia de su cuerpo, que coma lo más sano posible, y que evite el ejercicio físico. Pero que después de eso, podía hacer su vida normal. Para alguien tan activa como ella, esos tres días fueron casi insoportables, aunque agradecía poder estar en su casa y no en el confinamiento de una sala de hospital. Pero algo que la llenó de amor y no se lo esperaba, fue que Tsukasa la visitó un día. Era la primera vez que iba a su casa, y sospechó que Senku le había pasado la dirección.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Perfecta. Sólo me cuido por indicación de los médicos, no porque sienta que lo necesito. Pero sí que es una sorpresa verte aquí, cuando podías escribirme.

\- Sí, pero quería verlo por mí mismo, si no te molesta –le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

Ese hombre definitivamente era el pan más esponjoso dentro de una corteza dura pero inesperadamente fina. Y precioso, además, ¿cómo es que estaba rodeada de personas tan buenas y guapas? Lo único que quería era que los demás también encuentren un destinatario para obsequiarle con todo su amor esas miradas y sonrisas, se lo merecían. Pero volvió a la realidad cuando lo escuchó seguir hablando.

\- Y si no venía, no podía darte esto –le dio una caja, muy liviana.

\- ¿Qué es, un regalo?

\- Sí, pero no es mío. Después de que todo el mundo se enteró de lo que te hicieron, hubo muchos dispuestos a darte tu apoyo.

Kohaku abrió la caja y se encontró con muchas cartas y notas, lo que la dejó boquiabierta. Las había de todos los tamaños y colores, algunas incluso tenían una letra infantil escrita, o algún dibujo. Reconoció esas como las de los niños a los que le enseñaba en el club, así como la de muchos conocidos más. También había cartas de seguidores, gente que había asistido como público y la apoyaba totalmente con esas pocas peleas que dio. Todos le deseaban una pronta recuperación, y le decían que esperaban verla en el próximo campeonato, que contaba con su apoyo. Eso la emocionó mucho, y le hizo soltar unas cuántas lágrimas de felicidad. Tsukasa la abrazó por el hombro y le acarició la cabeza tiernamente de una forma muy familiar.

\- Ah, perdona, ¿te incomodé?

\- No, para nada. Lo sentí como una caricia de hermano mayor.

\- Sí, es el hábito, solía consolar así a Mirai.

\- Gracias, Tsukasa, por todo –Le devolvió el abrazo…era como abrazar a un oso, aunque uno muy sólido y cálido– Te prometo que volveré dando lo mejor de mí.

\- Me parece muy bien. Pero hagámoslo la próxima semana, ¿te parece?

\- Cuando puedas, sí.

\- Tengo algo más para ti. Una invitación, pero no tiene nada que ver con las artes marciales.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué?

-Míralo por ti misma, no quisiera arruinarte la sorpresa.

Le dio un sobre muy finamente elaborado, y dentro encontró lo que claramente era una invitación. aunque parecía formal, pronto se dio cuenta que era la invitación a una lujosa fiesta en un catamarán, y que prometía mucha diversión. Y el anfitrión no era otro que Ryusui Nanami, que anunciaba que iba a ser una fiesta épica, y dedicada al regreso de Senku al país, y a Kohaku por su brillante desempeño en el campeonato. Lo especial era que iba a ser una fiesta que duraría desde el viernes al anochecer, cuando zarparían, para volver el domingo a la misma hora. Eso eran MUCHAS horas de fiesta, aunque era de esperar que no todo iba a ser descontrol.

\- Este Ryusui…sólo él puede organizar algo así de desmedido.

\- Sí, así es. Dijo que es una fiesta para los amigos, pero no sólo de nuestro grupo. Que cada uno de nosotros puede invitar hasta cuatro personas si quiere.

\- ¡Genial! Tengo a varios en mente, que les encantará la novedad de una fiesta así, yo misma nunca me he subido a un barco. ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Navegar? Sí, alguna vez. E invitados hmmmm, sí, podría decirle a una amiga reportera y a un luchador amigo… aunque me temo que no resiste mucho el alcohol, pero seguro se divertirá.

\- Faltan un par de días, espero que todos puedan, en especial porque no hay forma de volverse una vez en el mar.

\- La verdad es que organizamos esto para que todos pudieran, y por eso quedó este fin de semana. Quedan por ver los invitados, pero estoy seguro que nadie va a querer perderse una fiesta tan original, y mucho menos si les resulta conocido el nombre de Ryusui.

\- ¡Ya tengo ganas de que sea el día! Con Senku habíamos hablado de hacer un festejo por su vuelta, esta es la ocasión perfecta. Y fue un lindo gesto animarme así. Con tan buenos amigos, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

Y días después, la emocionante noche llegó. El tiempo acompañaba muy bien, buena temperatura, algunas nubes en el cielo, pero incluso tenían una bella luna llena que los iluminaba. Se encontraron en el puerto de la familia Nanami, que ya solamente eso los dejó boquiabiertos de lo enorme y lujoso que era, y el Catamarán al que iban a subirse era imponente, debía de costar una fortuna, aunque eso no fuera un problema para el heredero de una de las familias más ricas de todo Japón.

Senku y Kohaku llegaron juntos, y quién los recibió e invitó a subir al barco con mucha etiqueta fue la mayordomo de la familia, François. Les dijo que tenía entendido que eran los “invitados de honor” y se inclinó respetuosamente frente a ellos, poniéndolos un poco incómodos, y luego les dijo que el amo Ryusui ya estaba con algunos invitados dentro. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba, con una copa de champagne en la mano, brindando con sus compañeros de fiesta favoritos y más “peligrosos”, además de imposiblemente sexys: Stan y Mozu. Cuando Senku y Kohaku los vieron, se miraron de reojo y sonrieron, algunas imágenes volviendo a su memoria de la última vez que habían compartido una fiesta con alcohol juntos. Por suerte esta vez se conocían y se llevaban mucho mejor, pero esa confianza hacía casi más peligrosa la “diversión”.

\- ¿No es un poco temprano para estar bebiendo, Ryusui? Tú eres el capitán del barco –Le dijo Senku, luego de que se saludaran los cinco.

\- Jaja, no me subestimes Senku. Además, es sólo una copa, había que inaugurar la velada y recordar viejos tiempos con estos dos delincuentes de fiestas. ¿Qué pasa con esa cara, tienes miedo?

\- Acabas de llamarlos “delincuentes de fiestas”, Ryusui, y tú no eres más inocente. Vamos a estar casi dos días juntos en altamar sin posibilidad de escapar. Dime tú si tengo que tener miedo.

\- Sólo diviértete y déjate llevar, chico –Stan le guiñó el ojo– Ryusui exagera demasiado, pero lo seguro es que nadie se va a aburrir. Ya que esta fiesta está dedicada a ustedes, no se preocupen que van a salir enteros de aquí.

\- “Enteros” es una forma muy vaga de describirlo.

\- Déjalo en nuestras manos –Mozu añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro que son sus manos las que me preocupan.

Ryusui los acompañó para mostrarles el lujoso catamarán, y obviamente el banquete de comida y bebidas que tenía preparado para el evento, cortesía de François. Como ya habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados, aprovecharon para saludarse con todos, y conocer a algunos nuevos. Al primero que les presentó el marinero, era a un joven esbelto de pelo blanco y unos impresionantes ojos esmeralda, que tenía una mirada muy amable. Les dijo que se llamaba Ukyo, y que lo conocía de las actividades marítimas, ya que era técnico en sonar de submarinos. El aura pacífica que emanaba de él no les hacía pensar para nada que podía ser alguien asociado a lo militar, pero así era.

Luego conocieron a los invitados de sus amigos, todos jóvenes como ellos, o unos pocos años más. Un joven alto de pelo gris, y de cara muy seria e intimidante llamado Hyoga, junto a una chica de extraño pelo rosado llamada Homura. Luego se encontraron con los invitados de Kohaku, que eran su amiga Kirisame, junto con Kinro, y su hermano menor Ginro. Y luego, con una apariencia intimidante pero que se veía cierta inocencia en sus ojos, se encontraron con Nikki, otra luchadora amiga de Kohaku y Kirisame. Tsukasa llegó acompañado de una bella y llamativa rubia llamada Minami, y también les presentó a otro colega luchador que parecía demasiado noble y respetuoso para estar ahí, Matzukaze.

Y por supuesto, los infaltables amigos cercanos del grupo: Gen, Taiju, Yuzuriha y Chrome. Todos estaban con un look relajado pero elegante, no querían vestidos o trajes incómodos si iban a estar ahí tanto tiempo. De todas formas, los hombres en camisa y los vestidos de las mujeres eran un look que se repetía y que agradaba a la vista de todos, no faltaba belleza en ese grupo de gente. Ryusui anunció que partían, que a partir de ese momento eran libres de comer, beber, bailar y jugar, aunque prudentemente la mayoría esperó un par de horas para eso, mientras disfrutaban de la vista y del barco meciéndose en el agua. Senku acompañó al joven capitán al timón, que le explicó que tenía pensado navegar un par de horas, hasta que estuvieran en altamar.

\- ¿Y el tiempo? ¿Se mantendrá así?

\- Sí, mayormente. Es probable que la madrugada del domingo se nuble, pero no hay pronóstico de lluvia, y mis instintos de marinero dicen lo mismo. Nunca se sabe en el mar, hay que estar preparados para todos, cualquier marinero sabe que las cosas pueden cambiar inesperadamente. Pero cuando las probabilidades son bajas, no hay nada que temer.

\- Confiamos en ti, el marinero más ambicioso del mundo. Es la primera vez que hacemos algo como esto, todos juntos. Gracias, Ryusui. Y no sólo por mí, estoy seguro que esto le va a levantar los ánimos a la leona.

\- Para eso estamos. Esto será inolvidable, te lo aseguro.

Eran veinte personas en total en el barco, y poco a poco fueron conociéndose y hablando entre todos. Como sabían que la noche “fuerte” iba a ser la del día siguiente, prudentemente consideraron divertirse, pero sin descontrol, más bien era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar y conocerse con los demás, que resultaron ser jóvenes más que interesantes. Fue inevitable que se formaran dos grupos muy marcados, que eran los tranquilos y más intelectuales, por un lado, y los que se dedicaban a las artes marciales o actividades físicas por el otro. Había tanta variedad de técnicas y niveles entre estos últimos, que no se aburrieron de pasar horas hablando de eso, e incluso hacer juegos que estuvieran relacionados con reflejos y competiciones, cuando ya tenían unos vasos de cerveza o licores encima. Kohaku estaba en su salsa, los ojos le brillaban y las mejillas sonrojadas por el entusiasmo de verse rodeada de gente tan habilidosa.

Senku, por su parte, pasó un buen rato hablando con Ukyo, era uno de los hombres más tranquilos y amables, pero muy perspicaz e inteligente, y luego se sumaron Gen, Chrome y Ryusui. Cuando el anfitrión de la fiesta notó que había que animar un poco el momento, propuso unir un poco más a los dos grupos, y los invitó al interior del catamarán, donde había preparado una enorme mesa de póker y otros juegos del tipo casino, además de varios mazos de cartas. Todo venía tranquilo hasta las apuestas de dinero, y cuando se pudo perfilar a los mejores jugadores en todo el barco: Senku, Ryusui, Gen, Ukyo, Stan, Tsukasa y Hyoga. En cuanto las cifras de apuestas comenzaron a aumentar, de las cuales François llevaba las cuentas personalmente, eso desanimó a otros jugadores a participar, y se dedicaron a otros juegos en los que su economía no peligrara, en especial porque todavía faltaba otra noche más.

Otra historia muy diferente fue la noche siguiente. Mientras que de madrugada y de día durmieron y disfrutaron del pleno sol, contemplando el hermoso y sereno paisaje de altamar con charlas amenas, cuando comenzó el atardecer se podía palpitar la emoción de algunos, que parecían haber decidido que esa noche nadie se quedaría quieto. Ryusui puso música de discoteca, que prácticamente hicieron vibrar a todo el barco. La regla de esa noche parecía ser no aceptaban vasos vacíos, pies pegados al piso, ni caras serias. Si bien había algunos más tranquilos que otros, todos eran jóvenes y vivaces a su modo, por lo que con un poco de alcohol encima parecían más que dispuestos a reírse y no quedarse quietos.

Las chicas hicieron un gran círculo y bailaron animadamente, robándose las miradas apreciativas de unos cuántos de los hombres presentes. Por supuesto que la noche anterior hubo momentos de “charla de chicas”, por lo cual ahí conocieron quiénes estaban de novia, y las solteras confesaron sus intereses entre los hombres presentes. Minami adoraba secretamente a Tsukasa, así como Homura a Hyoga, por lo cual no había “peligro” de interesarse en el mismo hombre. La que les hizo estallar de risa fue Nikki, que reconoció avergonzada que era una romántica empedernida y le gustaban varios de ellos, más bien era una cuestión de quién “se le acercara primero”, ya que todos parecían buenos chicos. Así que disimuladamente, se propusieron crear situaciones para juntar a sus compañeras con sus intereses románticos.

Kohaku arrastró a Senku a la “pista de baile” en la cubierta, y aunque el peliverde se resistió un poco porque su fuerte nunca fue bailar, al ver que todos los demás también lo animaban y bailaban a su lado, se dejó llevar. En realidad era más bien seguir la guía de la rubia, que era evidente que bailaba muy bien, y Senku disfrutaba de verla sonreír tan feliz y relajada, olvidándose de todo lo que había pasado. Él era un completo tronco bailando, aunque no era el único, por lo que en el fondo estaba esperando el momento en que Kohaku se diera por vencida y fuera a buscar algún compañero o compañera más entusiasta.

Pero Senku presentía que todo marchaba demasiado bien y tranquilo, para el nivel de alcohol y risas que se sentía en el ambiente, y acertó. Realmente tenía el extraño poder de atraer problemas o mala suerte, y que sus malos pronósticos se volvieran realidad apenas cruzaban su mente o los dijera en voz alta. Acercándose como dos tiburones, con una peligrosa sonrisa en los labios pronunciada por el alcohol, se acercaron los dos hombres que más le ponían los pelos de punta, y de los que guardaba los recuerdos más incómodos de la fiesta pasada: Mozu y Stan. Mozu, sin disimular sus intenciones provocadoras, se puso detrás de Kohaku y le apoyó la mano en la cintura.

\- ¿Soy yo, o esta escena me resulta familiar? Parece que ahora cambió mi compañero de baile, pero no soy quisquilloso. Puedo ver un delicioso sándwich, y no estoy hablando de comida.

\- ¡Mozu! –Le gritó Kohaku indignada, pero lo conocía demasiado bien para tomarse en serio sus palabras, y se rió a carcajadas ante la osada ocurrencia.

\- ¿Qué? Estamos acá para divertirnos, ¿no? Me dio la impresión de que el baile de ustedes se estaba quedando sin fuego, así que vine a prender la mecha nuevamente.

\- Estás lleno de metáforas, ¿eh, Mozu? –le dijo Senku con un dejo de burla. No estaba molesto, pero ahora iba a ser más que evidente que el castaño era mucho mejor bailarín que él, y no tenía la chance de escapar.

\- Y tú me parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda para relajarte, no estás fluyendo con el ritmo de la canción. Oye, Stan, ¿le das una mano?

\- Oh, mierda…

Los ojos de Senku se dispararon con horror cuando vio que Stan ya estaba muy cerca y se ponía rápidamente detrás de él, sin dejarlo escapar, se había distraído demasiado con el castaño. Todos los pelos se le pusieron de punta cuando sintió que imitaba a Mozu y le ponía la mano en SU cintura. Pero la traición, motivada por el apreciable nivel de alcohol que ya tenía en su sangre, vino del lado de Kohaku, que en vez de compartir su horror y sacárselos de encima, solamente estalló en carcajadas más fuertes, y se colgó del cuello de él, mientras bailaba más cerca y con más ganas. Mozu no desperdició la oportunidad para pegarse a ella, siguiendo sus movimientos entusiastas, y Senku se sintió morir al percibir ese mismo contacto en su espalda de parte de Stan, que lo presionaba a seguir su ritmo a menos que quisiera sentir “más de él”, evidentemente divertido con ponerlo tan incómodo.

Cuando Ryusui vio el “doble sándwich humano”, no pudo más que gritar “JAJA YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO ESO”, y corrió hacia ellos, colocándose a su vez detrás de Stan. Si Senku no quería ser el centro de atención, había perdido estrepitosamente, porque pronto los otros invitados notaron la peculiar dinámica de baile y los incentivaban a seguir bailando, a la vez que otros armaban sus propias versiones con los que tuvieran más cerca, estallando en risas de lo divertido y bizarro de la situación. Pero al rato Kohaku se apiadó de Senku, que parecía estar rezando interiormente para que pronto terminara eso, y buscó a Nikki con la mirada, y cuando le hizo un gesto para que se acerque, la agarró de la mano y la puso detrás de ella, haciendo que Mozu pasara a bailar con ella, y luego tiró del brazo de Stan para que deje de hacer sufrir a Senku y en cambio forme un nuevo trío de baile con los otros dos. Ni qué decir que Nikki tuvo que contener su sonrojo y su emoción interna de tener a esos dos dioses bailando con ella. Ryusui fue a divertirse con otros, dejando a la pareja sola nuevamente.

\- No quiero volver a vivir eso, ni en diez billones de años. Era lo último que esperaba vivir en mi vida.

\- Qué exagerado, y fue tu culpa. Si te hubieras dejado llevar y no te resistías tanto a bailar, seguro no nos molestaban, o nos dejaban en paz más rápido. Ya sabes cómo son cuando están juntos, como animales que sienten el miedo, sólo que juegan con la incomodidad de los demás. Yo me divertí, fue una provocación inocente.

\- Es absurdo el concepto de inocencia que tienes, leona.

Pero si pensaron que eso iba a ser el momento más polémico de la noche, no podían estar más equivocados, más bien resultó ser el aperitivo de lo que se venía. Cuando unas horas después ya la mayoría se había cansado de bailar, hicieron una pausa para cenar y dejar bajar el alcohol. La noche seguía siendo tranquila, el mar estaba relativamente calmo, pero se sentía un poco de viento y las nubes que estaban pronosticadas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo, por lo cual decidieron seguir la fiesta en el interior del barco, mientras Ryusui iba y venía a la cabina de capitán para corregir y asegurar la ruta marítima.

El póker parecía ser el juego favorito de la mayoría, pero ya no querían seguir apostando dinero. Pero la inusual propuesta de la noche vino de parte de Gen, que con una sonrisa poco más que diabólica, propuso que de alguna forma aumenta el “riesgo”, y sugirió que jugaran al “strip poker”. Un silencio de duda se extendió entre varios, pero entre los que aceptaron sin problemas, y las habilidades mentalistas de Gen de convencer y de provocarlos haciendo alusión a la cobardía, terminaron aceptando. Ya eran caras conocidas entre todos, y un poco de piel no era tan terrible, además de que habían acordado que nadie quedaría del todo desnudo, sino que cuando se llegara a esa situación, elegirían una “prenda” entre todos para hacer pagar la derrota.

Como era de esperarse, los mejores jugadores perdían muy pocas ropas: Un zapato, una media, una camisa. Minami, Kirisame, Kohaku y Nikki también decidieron participar, pero en el caso de ellas que tenían vestidos o menos ropas, las dejaron solamente desabotonarse o descubrir una parte. Para risas de todos, las buenas manos de cartas no estuvieron del lado de Tsukasa, Chrome, Taiju y ni del pobre y respetuoso Matzukaze, que era la persona más sobria en todo el barco porque ya había demostrado la primera noche que un sorbito de alcohol bastaba para dejarlo completamente ebrio. Luego de varias rondas, Senku, Ryusui y Hyoga solamente habían quedado descalzos, Stan, Mozu, Gen y Ukyo sin camisa, y los otros cuatro ya estaban solamente en ropa interior. Aunque claro, ninguna mujer se quejaba de la vista, y de ellas Kirisame era la única que seguía en una pieza, las otras dos estaban en el límite de no saber qué más desacomodar de sus vestidos antes de sacárselos y quedar en ropa interior.

La primera víctima de las “prendas” fue Taiju. Era tan entusiasta y positivo, que no encontraron una que lograra ponerlo incómodo, así que lo hicieron imitar a cinco de los presentes, cosa que hizo tan exagerada que los hizo reír igual de lo mal actor que era. El siguiente fue Chrome, al que lo hicieron bailar vergonzosamente luciendo su delgado cuerpo, mientras todos estallaban en risas mientras lo animaban, y él mismo también. Fue más que obvio que a Matzukaze le exigieron vaciar una copita de whisky, con lo cual fue el fin de la noche para él, porque en menos de cinco minutos ya se tambaleaba peligrosamente. Kohaku fue la primera de las mujeres en perder, pero prefirió sacarse el vestido y quedar en ropa interior antes que dejarlos pensar una prenda, alegando que no le molestaba para nada quedar así.

Cuando le llegó el turno a Tsukasa, ya todos tenían más copas de alcohol encima, y en general todos habían perdido su camisa y hasta el pantalón. Cuando el castaño se puso de pie, recibió varios silbidos seductores de parte de los hombres más bromistas. No sentía vergüenza alguna de estar ahí parado semidesnudo, y había alegado acertadamente que era lo mismo que estar en la playa, aunque todas las mujeres pensaban por dentro que la diferencia era que su ropa interior era mucho más ajustada y evidente que un traje de baño. Pero no se les ocurría qué hacer para molestarlo, y no querían repetir. Hasta que Gen pensó en una travesura.

\- Tsukasa-chan, espero que no te incomode, pero tengo algo en mente –dijo con su tono cantarín, que anunciaba algo malvado– Mis queridos compañeros hombres, ¿quién encuentra irresistiblemente atractivo a nuestro fuerte galán?

\- ¡JAJA! Excelente pregunta Gen –Ryusui chasqueó los dedos– Yo, sin duda, lo deseo.

\- Fuertes palabras Ryusui, lo vas a sonrojar –Le dijo Stan– Pero no lo voy a negar, yo también. Hay que saber apreciar la belleza ajena sin dudas..

\- Espero que te gusten los rubios, Tsukasa-chan –Dijo el mentalista, cuando vio que no había más valientes, sobre todo porque no sabían qué se proponía Gen– ¿A quién elegirías, entre ellos, para tu prenda?

\- Hmmm, eso depende de lo que tuviera que hacer –le contestó, sonriendo ligeramente conociendo las malas intenciones del mago– Pero dado que tengo más amistad con Stan, sería él.

\- Entiendo, entiendo… Bueno Ryusui, como consuelo, puedes elegir tú lo que tienen que hacer.

\- Excelente. Hmmmm –los ojos de Ryusui recorrieron la sala, y se iluminaron al encontrar su objetivo– François, ¿me haces un favor?

\- Por supuesto amo Ryusui, ¿qué desea?

\- ¿Me traes esa cubeta de hielo?

La mujer se inclinó y fue a buscar el pedido. Cuando se la dio a Ryusui, él tomó un hielo entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a hacer torturarlo con hielo en alguna parte sensible? –Rió por lo bajo Stan– Tsukasa es casi de acero, se lo aguantará perfectamente.

\- No… quiero que se lo des, en la boca –el marinero sonrió con picardía cuando vio a Stan estirar la mano hacia la cubeta, pero se la sacó de su alcance– Pero no puedes agarrarlo.

\- Eso no tiene ningún sentido –dijo Tsukasa frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sí que lo tiene. Vas a sacarlo de la mía.

La mayoría de los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos ante la audaz propuesta, aunque ciertamente era del estilo de Ryusui. Todos los ojos pasaron a Stan, para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero él sólo alzó una ceja y sonrió, aceptando el desafío. El marinero se colocó el hielo entre los dientes, y levantó su cara hacia la del rubio, sonriendo descaradamente. Como si no fuese un problema, se inclinó hasta quedar a centímetros de la cara de Ryusui. Miró de reojo a los que lo rodeaban, divertido del expectante silencio que se había hecho, y del notorio sonrojo de muchos de ellos. Cuando volvió a acercarse y tomar el hielo entre sus dientes, Ryusui lo dejó caer descaradamente en su boca, e inclinó la cabeza con una mirada de desafío. Un jadeo de sorpresa pudo escucharse, eso ya era demasiado.

\- Eso es trampa, Ryusui –Le dijo Stan entrecerrando los ojos– Sólo hay una forma de que saque ese hielo de tu boca, y ya lo estás derritiendo. Pero si piensas que voy a echarme atrás, me subestimaste.

Sin demorar ni un instante más, Stan apoyó sus labios contra los de Ryusui, pero fue más que evidente que el más joven no pensaba ponérselo tan fácil. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en un casi obsceno beso con lengua, que era la única forma de sacar el hielo de ahí, dado que como Ryusui estaba sentado, la gravedad hundía el hielo en su boca. Los demás estaban humeando estáticos, no sabían si correr la mirada de vergüenza, o si seguir observando. Gen y Mozu compartían la misma sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que Tsukasa se lo estaba pensando dos veces, solamente esperaba que a Stan no se le ocurriera jugar así con él. En lo único que coincidían interiormente todos, era que no se atreverían a provocar a Ryusui, a menos que estuvieran preparados para las consecuencias.

Stan tuvo que agarrarle la cabeza con ambas manos para obligarlo a que se quede quieto y deje de jugar, el hielo se estaba consumiendo demasiado, y su intención no era incomodar a su amigo después. Ya se había divertido lo suficiente con Ryusui, y les había dado un inesperado show a todos los demás, aunque en el fondo sabía que había disfrutado de consternarlos así, su mayor placer culposo en la vida era incomodar a los demás, sacarlos de su zona de confort. Cuando logró sacarle el cubito de hielo, lo sujetó entre sus dientes y se alejó rápidamente del marinero, que amenazó con robárselo nuevamente. Se acercó a Tsukasa, y le ofreció una sonrisa mostrando su impecable dentadura, y le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se acercara a él.

Bueno, podía divertirse un poco, sólo un poco. Aunque Stan era alto, Tsukasa era un titán, y medía sus buenos dos metros. Con lo cual sin estirarse le llegaba al cuello del pelilargo. Así que le pasó el hielo por el cuello, rozándolo con sus labios inevitablemente ya que el cubito era demasiado chico. Sintió a Tsukasa estremecerse casi imperceptiblemente, pero no quiso torturarlo más porque no sabía qué tanto le divertiría seguirle el juego, no se lo había podido preguntar. Así que alzó sus manos en un gesto de paz, y se quedó quieto, esperando que el otro termine el trabajo. Pero un poco picado por esa última actitud de Stan de creer que era demasiado atrevido para él, lo miró fijo y con seriedad, y suspiró, antes de acercarse decidido y sacarle el hielo de la boca, sin darle mayor importancia al hecho de que sus labios conectaran. Tsukasa se alejó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver sorpresa reflejada en el rostro del rubio, y le mostró el hielo que tenía en la punta de su lengua a Gen, que parecía sinceramente boquiabierto. Bueno, todos quedaron congelados en el lugar, era evidente que nadie pensaba que él se animaría a seguirle el juego a los otros dos.

Después de ese momento los demás quedaron demasiado impactados y silenciosos como para seguir bromeando. Pero la broma que los volvió a hacer reír y relajar fue una de Gen, que dijo con su voz cantarina:

\- No vale perder a propósito ahora, Nikki-chan, no te ganarás el beso de Stanley de esa forma.

Aunque la mayoría estalló en risas, Kohaku se enojó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Gen. Nikki se puso muy colorada, aunque sonrió porque no sabía que había sido tan evidente de sus intenciones. Aunque para que no quede en una burla a costa de ella, Stan se levantó de la silla y se le acercó, para darle un beso y luego volver a su asiento, y Nikki se ganó el aplauso de todos, aunque ahora estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

Eso fue suficiente para volver al ánimo festivo anterior, e incluso hacer otras bromas entre ellos por el estilo. Pero lo que de pronto sucedió, y que nadie esperaba, fue escuchar un tremendo trueno a lo lejos que los sobresaltó a todos. Ryusui saltó de su silla rápidamente, y corrió hacia la cabina donde estaba el timón. Por unos segundos quedó casi congelado, cuando vio que a lo lejos, pero creciendo rápidamente, había un imponente tormenta del tipo “supercelda”, en la cual las nubes tomaban la curiosa forma de un hongo gigantesco por encima del mar. Sabía que era un tipo de tormenta muy peligrosa, de larga duración y con vientos muy fuertes. Era totalmente hermosa, podía recordar la cantidad de veces que las había contemplado en la playa, desde la seguridad del ventanal de las lujosas casas de verano de su familia.

Pero ahora no estaban en la playa, ni resguardados, sino en pleno altamar, y no había recibido ningún aviso previo de que se avecinaba algo así, por lo cual no había podido cambiar el rumbo ni prepararse, y se había confiado porque no había sentido que el catamarán se hubiera movido distinto en el agua, como cuando el mar se agitaba. Para colmo, no estaba al cien por cien de sus capacidades porque estaba bebido, aunque moderadamente porque era consciente que tenía que ser responsable del barco. Iba a ser difícil, pero podía sacarlos de la tormenta, estaba a tiempo. Unos segundos después llegaron a su cabina Senku, Gen, Ukyo y Stan, vestidos nuevamente, y habían visto también la tormenta cuando salieron a cubierta.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Le preguntó Ukyo, manteniendo la serenidad.

\- No, puedo navegar, pero necesito concentrarme al máximo, puede ser peligroso, la tormenta está avanzando demasiado rápido.

\- ¿Riesgo de olas grandes? –Gen preguntó esta vez, con temor.

\- No es eso tanto lo que me preocupa, no es como si pudiera formarse una pared de agua en estas circunstancias, y he salido ileso de unas montañas de agua. El problema es que parece una tormenta eléctrica y de fuertes vientos… y no hay forma de prever dónde caen los rayos.

\- Pero no estamos debajo de la tormenta todavía –Observó Senku.

\- Todavía.

\- Ryusui, ¿qué hay que hacer? –Stan le preguntó, preparado para ayudar.

\- Mantener la calma, no sirve de nada desesperarse. Diles que se queden todos adentro, cierren todas las compuertas y se queden tranquilos –Stan se fue rápidamente– Ukyo

\- Sí. Dime, Ryusui

\- Comprueba en el mapa y el gps, cuál es la tierra más cercana. Estamos rodeados de islas, dame las coordenadas de la mejor alternativa, la más rápida.

Ryusui no dio más indicaciones, pero en su mirada podía leerse una mezcla de preocupación con genuino entusiasmo, era evidente que era un hombre de mar, y que no le tenía miedo a los desafíos, aunque tenía un profundo respeto por el mar. Confiaba en sus habilidades, pero no subestimaba la inestabilidad y lo impredecible que podía ser el agua, y sabía que las tormentas podían durar diez minutos como varias horas o toda la noche. Le dio un volantazo al timón, y estaba totalmente concentrado, era imponente.

Un interminable rato después, se podía sentir que el barco se mecía con más notoriedad, pero había una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Ryusui.

\- ¿Cómo está la situación, Ryusui?

\- Bien, Senku… estamos dentro de la tormenta, era inevitable porque avanzaba mucho más rápido que nosotros, pero logré ubicarnos de forma que no nos toque la peor parte.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, gracias.

\- Según el mapa, estamos a unos setenta kilómetros de la isla más cercana a la cual nos estamos dirigiendo –dijo Ukyo.

\- Estamos navegando a unos cuarenta nudos, por lo cual recorremos unos 74km/h… eso significa que en poco menos de una podríamos llegar a esa costa. Lo importante es salir de aquí solamente, pero si las cosas llegan a ponerse feas, tenemos un punto seguro desde el cual movernos y pedir ayuda.

\- ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que suceda ahora? –Preguntó Senku– ¿Qué por la actividad eléctrica nos alcance un rayo?

\- Sí, aunque el barco está equipado con conductores que dirigen la carga eléctrica al mar, lo cual significa que los pasajeros no estarán en peligro, así como tampoco la sala de máquinas.

\- ¿Y el resto del barco?

\- Bueno, no es como si no pudiera ser alcanzado igualmente por un rayo, pero no es común que eso suceda, ya que…

Pero las palabras de Ryusui se cortaron abruptamente, cuando un impresionante relámpago iluminó el cielo. Y Gen, en ese momento, recordó el particular poder de su amigo científico, y pronunció las palabras que predecirían la catástrofe.

\- No es solo que tengas mala suerte, Senku... ¡Es que no tendrías que hablar! Usas tu mente científica para imaginar la peor situación posible...y en cuanto lo pronuncias con tu boca...

\- Oh, mierda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaas! Se imaginan lo que viene, ¿no? xD
> 
> Quería publicar el capítulo antes, pero un par de circunstancias personales que me complicaron la semana (y el mes…) lo hicieron imposible…y me entusiasmé escribiendo y al final quedó el capítulo mucho más largo de lo que esperaba jeje. Tomé varias de las sugerencias que me dijeron, como vieron, poniéndole mi propia dinamita como ya están acostumbrados jaja… y lo que tenemos planeado…. UUUUFFF.
> 
> Así que, entre que tengo que escribir el último capítulo de mis otros dos fics Senhaku que ya avisé que se estaban terminando (“Todo por protegerte” y “Juntos”), y que vengo posponiendo demasiado, y sumarle estudio + trabajo + mi Septiembre tormentoso = Nos vemos en quince días por aquí xD, y mientras disfruten de mis otros fics que iré actualizando. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	18. Chapter 18

Si las palabras de Senku eran un mal presagio y una maldición de que lo peor y más inesperado pudiera ocurrir a pesar de las bajas probabilidades, la confirmación de parte de Gen de la manifestación de la mala suerte de su amigo había funcionado como el conjuro del hechizo para terminar de volverlo realidad. En el momento en que el relámpago iluminó el cielo, el corazón de todos se paralizó momentáneamente. Ese momento de total incertidumbre de dónde iba a caer el rayo en los próximos segundos fue el peor de las vidas de los que estaban en la cabina de mando del barco. Ryusui tenía la esperanza de que el cielo fuera benevolente con él, luego de todo el esfuerzo por sacarlos del ojo de la tormenta… pero el dichoso cielo tenía sus caprichosas preferencias.

Cuando la tormenta se estaba acercando a ellos más rápido de lo pensado, el joven capitán había mandado a Ukyo a desconectar el equipo de radio y el GPS de las antenas, y también le había pedido a los demás que desenchufen los cables de corriente de todos los equipos. Al estar en altamar, ese era en el lugar más peligroso y sin escapatoria, ya que el barco era el objeto más elevado en varios kilómetros a la redonda, y tenía muchos elementos conductores. Senku había aprovechado para hacer notar que el 80% del cuerpo humano era agua “salada”, muy buena conductora de la electricidad, pero en ese momento era lo último que necesitaban escuchar.

Y entonces, demasiado pronto y potente, un sonoro estruendo como el de una bomba estalló cerca de ellos, haciendo vibrar todo a su alrededor, y sacudiéndolos. Ryusui conocía y sentía ese barco como si fuera parte de su cuerpo, y tenía demasiada experiencia marítima en su corta vida para saber lo que había sucedido: El rayo había alcanzado el casco del barco, contra todo pronóstico. Desde la cabina llegaron a escuchar los gritos de susto de varios de los demás jóvenes, pero el marinero sabía que estaban ilesos, el impacto había sido en el costado derecho del barco, del lado exterior. El problema sería comprobar los daños, no podían salir afuera por el riesgo de que cayera otro rayo, pero ese fenómeno de una inconmensurable cantidad de calor concentrado sólo podía tener dos cosas como consecuencia: Que provocara un incendio, o que hubiera dejado un agujero. La primera opción sería la mejor, porque la lluvia controlaría la propagación, así como la revuelta agua del mar. El verdadero problema sería la segunda, ya que estaban demasiado lejos del puerto como para volver a salvo.

Toda la atención de Ryusui estaba en sacarlos lo más rápido posible de la tormenta eléctrica, si los llegaba a alcanzar un segundo rayo estaban perdidos. Pero sus peores temores se volvieron realidad, cuando vio a Stan entrar a la cabina como viniendo de una carrera, seguido de Tsukasa, ambos un poco agitados y con los ojos muy abiertos de pura preocupación.

\- ¡Ryusui! Tenemos graves problemas. Todos están bien, pero a estribor impactó un rayo, le hizo un agujero al casco, y está entrando agua. Pensamos en intentar tapar con muebles o algo, pero eso sólo sumará más peso a ese lado y será contraproducente con el peso del agua. ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Mierda –El joven marinero apretó fuerte los dientes, no esperaba que suceda algo así, y se maldecía por haberse descuidado de sus funciones como capitán, sabiendo que no había nadie más para reemplazarlo– No queda otra opción, tendré que arrimarnos a la tierra más cercana lo más que pueda. Stan, Tsukasa, les encargo lo siguiente: Este barco cuenta con cuatro balsas salvavidas inflables, además de chalecos para todos, Françoise los guiará. Pesan mucho, así que tendrán que cargarlas de a dos personas, reúnan a los más fuertes para eso.

\- De acuerdo –asintieron ambos, y se fueron inmediatamente.

\- Ukyo, dime las coordenadas de esa isla que mencionaste antes.

\- Ryusui, perdimos el GPS, y ya tampoco tenemos comunicación con la guardia costera. ¿Cómo pretendes…?

\- No me subestimes. Mi intuición de marinero no falla, conozco el mar de Japón como la palma de mi mano, y no necesito un GPS en cortas distancias, siendo que recuerdo nuestra última ubicación, no te preocupes.

\- Eso es increíble, Ryusui –Admitió con una sonrisa, y luego comprobó en el mapa– 26° 33' 44'' Norte, 142° 12' 44'' Este. Es una del conjunto de las islas Ogasawara.

Ryusui se concentró como nunca en su vida, las valiosas anécdotas marítimas que su familia le había contado ahora eran fuente de información y de conocimientos para salir bien parados de aquella situación. No podía hacer magia tampoco, ese barco era un lujoso catamarán, y no un barco pesquero o uno más profesional, su construcción no estaba hecha para resistir grandes tormentas. Más bien tenía que agradecer que no hubiera olas arboladas de seis o nueve metros, o estarían perdidos en esa situación. Una hora, ese es el tiempo que habían estimado que tardarían en llegar a la isla. Normalmente no sería un problema, pero considerando que el barco comenzaría a hundirse si entraba demasiada agua... tendría que llegar lo más cerca posible, y cuando fuera demasiado peligroso estar en el barco, ahí tendrían que pasar a las balsas salvavidas y llegar así a la costa.

El problema era que cuando se hundiera, si sucedía antes de que lleguen a tiempo, estarían en completa oscuridad, en un mar demasiado frío para sus cuerpos, y a merced de la fuerza de la marea y de las olas costeras. También estaba el posible peligro de tiburones, pero la realidad era que las probabilidades de ataque eran muy bajas, el acercamiento de esos animales era más bien por curiosidad, a menos que ellos coincidiera que estuvieran hambrientos y olieran la sangre cerca, pero los otros problemas eran mucho más reales y preocupantes. Ryusui intentó descartar todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza por el momento, y se dedicó a su misión, tenía que compensar con toda su habilidad para sacarlos de ese aprieto en el que de alguna forma los había metido.

Fueron los quince minutos más terroríficos de la vida de todos, mientras veían cómo el agua entraba en el barco como si fuera una manguera completamente abierta. Colaboraron con la preparación de las balsas salvavidas, y en adelantarse a ponerse los chalecos y estar listos para la acción, sea lo que sucediera. La actitud controlada y firme de Stan y Tsukasa fue de gran ayuda, en ningún momento la desesperación pasó por la mente de nadie. Stan sabía por su experiencia militar que en situaciones así las órdenes y mantenerse ocupados ayudaba mucho al estado mental, por lo cual adoptó una actitud de autoridad y control, aunque amable, para no permitir que las dudas o los miedos asaltaran las cabezas de sus compañeros en esa situación caótica.

Una vez más, Ryusui logró sacarlos del peligro de la tormenta eléctrica que los perseguía, lo cual fue un enorme alivio general, pero la situación del barco no hacía más que empeorar. Entre todas las maniobras que tuvo que hacer, la inclinación del eje del catamarán hacia la derecha comenzaba a ser evidente, y la velocidad con la que se podía hundir una vez que se sumergiera esa parte del barco sería demasiado rápida y cuestión de un par de minutos. Así que cuando estuvo seguro que ya no había peligro de más actividad eléctrica en el cielo, aunque sí estaba lloviendo intensamente, el marinero pudo volver a respirar y a tomar las siguientes decisiones ya inevitables.

\- Senku, Gen, Ukyo, pídanles a todos que salgan a cubierta sobre el lado sano del barco, y accionen los botes inflables a una distancia prudente del barco, pero amárrenlos para que sigan la velocidad de esta embarcación. Tienen que ser rápidos, puede que no queden más de diez minutos.

\- ¿Y tú qué harás, Ryusui? –preguntó preocupado Ukyo

\- Seguiré navegando hasta el último momento, por supuesto.

\- ¡Pero eso es muy peligroso! ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros ahora mismo, si sabes que el barco no tiene salvación? –Le dijo Gen, tanto aterrado como admirando la valentía de su amigo.

\- Porque cuánta más cercanía ganemos a la costa, será más seguro para todos –El marinero contestó, y le mostró una amplia sonrisa de seguridad, aunque era la más tensa de su vida– No te preocupes, no tengo pensado terminar en el fondo del mar con este barco. Confíen en mí, vayan.

Con una última mirada de preocupación, pero confiando plenamente en él, se fueron a hacer lo que les pidió. Se sorprendieron de ver que todos estaban relativamente tranquilos y ya preparados, listos para cualquier medida de emergencia, o por lo menos esa era la actitud que pretendía mostrar exteriormente, mientras en el lado opuesto a ellos veían la inundación creciendo. Así que entre los más fuertes cargaron los paquetes que contenían los botes inflables, y los lanzaron al agua y abrieron. Tendrían que saltar del barco y nadar unos pocos metros hasta llegar, así que corroboraron primero quiénes eran los que no sabían nadar. Por suerte la mayoría sabía al menos lo básico, además que tenían los chalecos para ayudarlos a flotar, pero los que tenían menos entrenamiento físico como Senku, Gen, Chrome, Francoise, Minami y Yuzuriha lo tenían más complicados.

Pero la inesperada y eficaz propuesta vino de Tsukasa, que propuso una especie de “lanzamiento” para ayudarlos a dar un salto mayor, y Stan se ofreció a ayudar. Para los que podían hacerlo por su cuenta improvisaron una rampa para facilitar una carrera que les permitiera saltar más lejos. Las primeras en probar la seguridad del sistema por su cuenta fueron Kohaku, Kirisame y Homura, y pese a la difícil situación, los demás no pudieron menos que admirar con una sonrisa la increíble habilidad de las chicas, que incluso aterrizaron perfectamente dentro del mismo bote. Luego lo hicieron Nikki, y Ukyo, que aunque sabían que no llegarían a hacer un salto tan largo, compensaban con sus buenas habilidades de nado. Taiju nadó hacia el otro bote, porque cada uno tenía una capacidad para cinco personas para mantenerlo seguro. Luego vino el turno de los que serían “propulsados”, siendo Senku el primero de ellos. Sería una experiencia muy extraña ser lanzado como el movimiento de una hamaca, pero no dudaba que llegaría mucho más lejos que si saltaba por su cuenta.

\- ¿Listo, Senku? –Le preguntó Tsukasa

\- Sí…creo. Tendré que hacerlo como sea, pero confío en la fuerza de gorila de ustedes dos.

\- ¿Eso se supone que es un halago, chico? –Le preguntó Stan alzando una ceja, pero con una media sonrisa en el rostro

\- ¡SEEEEEEENKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –Taiju gritó tan fuerte, que probablemente se pudo oír a un kilómetro a la redonda– ¡TODO ESTARÁ BIEN, YO TE AYUDARÉ!

\- Siempre tan ruidoso, grandulón –Senku se rascó el oído con el dedo, pero en el fondo el apoyo de su amigo lo tranquilizó– Como sea, hagamos esto, no sobra el tiempo.

Fue el “vuelo” más breve y a la vez más largo de su vida, tenía el corazón en la boca de la ansiedad que le producía, y más si después tenía que nadar por su cuenta hasta el bote. Se dejó agarrar por los fuertes hombres, y se dejó hamacar con la perfecta sincronización e impulso de ambos, para ser lanzado por el aire… e increíblemente aterrizó en los brazos extendidos de su amigo Taiju, y pudo volver a respirar. Yuzuriha le siguió, y también alcanzó llegar bien al bote, aunque Taiju estaba listo para lanzarse al mar para atajar a su amada de ser necesario. Gen estaba que temblaba por dentro, pero hizo lo posible por no ponerse demasiado tenso y complicarle la tarea a Tsukasa y Stan, y también llegó exitosamente. Chrome, al contrario, parecía más que emocionado por la idea del “vuelo”.

\- ¡QUÉ MALOTE! –Su sonrisa se extendía por toda la cara– ¡¿Cómo hacen para calcular tan perfectamente?! ¡Qué gran equipo hacen!

\- Hmmm, gracias… –Tsukasa estaba un poco desencajado con el extraño entusiasmo del inocente joven.

Súper dispuesto, se entregó a las manos de sus lanzadores, e incluso soltó un largo grito de emoción diciendo “¡ESTO ES MALOTEEEEEEEEE!” mientras volaba por el aire, lo cual al menos hizo reír a sus amigos que ya lo esperaban en los botes. Totalmente opuesta fue la actitud de Minami, que estaba completamente aterrada, y se aferraba a Tsukasa mientras sus piernas temblaban.

\- ¡Pero soy la primera que tiene que ir al bote vacío! ¿Y si no llego? ¡No puedo, tengo miedo!

\- Tranquila, Minami –La tranquilizó Tsukasa– Ya viste como todos llegaron.

\- ¡Tú no eres la única que tiene miedo! –Ginro, el hermano menor de Kinro, también era igual de cobarde.

\- ¡Eso no me deja tranquila! ¿Tengo que ir con alguien como tú en el bote? –Le gritó la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pero en ese momento, mientras se producía la discusión, el barco se sacudió violentamente, inclinándose mucho más, y todos quedaron paralizados por un momento, Minami y Ginro gritaron de miedo.

\- ¡SALTEN YA, AHORA MISMO! ¡SE VA A HUNDIR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO! –Senku gritó, dándose cuenta de la inminente situación.

\- Se acabó, dejen de perder el tiempo –Mozu intercedió– Linda, te vienes conmigo. Matzukaze, ayuda a esa gallina gritona.

Pese a los gritos de protesta de Minami, Mozu la cargó en su hombro como un costal de harina, e hizo su carrera por la cubierta para saltar sin demora, mientras ella gritaba de terror. Como contaba con el peso encima de la joven, no había forma que lleguen directamente al bote, pero él la arrastró nadando y la lanzó adentro del bote, y luego se subió él. A continuación fue el turno de Matzukaze, que hizo lo mismo con Ginro, pero ya contaban con la ayuda de los otros dos para subir con él. Kinro fue el último que se dirigió a ese bote, reprendiendo mentalmente a su hermano por su obvia cobardía.

En el último bote fueron los restantes, Hyoga saltó ágilmente por su cuenta y subió primero, y Tsukasa y Stan se esforzaron por mantener el equilibrio y lanzar a Francoise, que el peliblanco atrapó perfectamente.

\- Bien, vamos Stan –Tsukasa dijo, y se preparó para saltar

\- Espera… –Los ojos del rubio se abrieron mucho, mientras detenía a su amigo– ¿Dónde demonios está Ryusui? ¿No salió de la cabina?

Los dos se giraron y corrieron por la cubierta, para comprobar con horror que el marinero seguía dentro, y la salida estaba ya completamente inundada, producto de la brusca inclinación que había sufrido el barco pocos minutos antes, así que el joven trataba de romper el vidrio que daba al exterior.

\- ¡RYUSUI!

Se estaba inundando demasiado rápido, y era cuestión de menos de un minuto para sacarlo de ahí. Tsukasa se sacó rápidamente la camisa, y se envolvió el puño en la prenda, mientras saltaba sobre la ventanilla de la cabina del barco y le decía a Ryusui que se mueva a un costado y se cubra. Con su puñetazo más fuerte, la rompió de un golpe, y luego siguió rompiéndola hasta hacer un gran agujero para que el marinero pueda salir sin lastimarse. Stan extendió el brazo para ayudar a Ryusui a salir, y juntos tiraron de él. Se subieron como pudieron a la parte del barco que todavía sobresalía del agua, lo habían logrado por un pelo, y los tres corrieron y dieron el salto más largo que alcanzaron para salir de la zona en la que se terminaba de hundir el lujoso y enorme catamarán. Estaban en el lado opuesto a los botes, así que tuvieron que nadar todo el tramo que los separaba. Los demás ya habían soltado la cuerda que amarraba los botes al barco, y pudieron respirar con alivio cuando vieron a salvo nadando hacia ellos.

\- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Ryusui?! –Senku le gritó– Menos mal que ibas a salir a tiempo. Maldición, si esos dos no te ayudaban, diez billones por ciento seguro que ibas a terminar en el fondo del mar junto con el barco.

Pero la amonestación del peliverde se perdió en el aire, mientras ayudaban a subir a los últimos tres hombres. A excepción de la mano de Tsukasa que tenía unos cortes que no eran profundos, estaban ilesos. Todos habían sobrevivido y estaban bien. Ahora lo que tenían que hacer era remar como pudieran para llegar a la orilla de la isla, que gracias al duro trabajo de Ryusui ya alcanzaban a ver a pesar de la oscuridad, aunque como ya no contaban con la velocidad del motor del barco, tardarían un buen tiempo, y Ryusui había calculado unas ocho horas. Fue verdaderamente extenuante, además de lidiar todavía con la lluvia que los empapaba. Unas cuatro horas después amaneció, ya sin lluvia, y pese a la estresante situación se tomaron unos minutos para descansar y admirar el paisaje.

Con un excelente trabajo en equipo entre todos, terminaron llegando cerca del mediodía a la costa, y luego de bajarse hicieron un último esfuerzo en subir los botes a la arena, y se tiraron completamente agotados al suelo blando durante varios minutos, nadie pudo mover ni un músculo ni decir una palabra, mientras recuperaban fuerzas. Lo peor era que además de cansados, estaban sedientos y con hambre, pero no tenían ni idea de dónde estaban, por lo cual no iba a ser tan fácil mejorar su situación. Poco a poco se fueron sentando, y el primero en hablar fue Senku.

\- Si les parece, deberíamos comenzar por comprobar lo qué tan complicada es nuestra situación. No sabemos si esta isla está habitada o no, escuché de parte de Ukyo que debemos estar en una de las islas de Ogasawara, por lo cual hay muchas probabilidades que no lo esté, lo cual sería una muy mala noticia. Lo primero entonces es revisar nuestras chances de rescate. ¿Quiénes tienen sus teléfonos funcionando todavía? ¿Señal?

Sólo unos pocos tenían sus teléfonos con ellos, de los cuales todavía funcionaban los de los que no habían tenido que nadar en el mar. Pero a pesar de eso, ninguno tenía señal.

\- Primera mala noticia… si no hay señal, es que no hay antenas ni nada por el estilo cerca. O sea que ninguno de nosotros puede pedir auxilio, tendremos que esperar a que la guardia costera de cuenta de la desaparición del barco de Ryusui y comience a buscarnos. Pero eso podría tomar por lo menos un par de días. Así que mientras tanto tendremos que sobrevivir. Tengo mis propias ideas de qué hacer, pero tengo entendido que aquí hay al menos dos personas con entrenamiento militar, Ukyo y Stanley. ¿Tuvieron alguna vez un ejercicio de supervivencia?

\- Sí –Ambos asintieron, y Ukyo continuó hablando– Pero en esos entrenamientos también contábamos con ciertas herramientas que ahora no, como bolsas, botellas, armas cortas…

\- Tendremos que arreglarnos con los que nos provea la madre naturaleza, para bien o para mal –Stan agregó

\- Tenemos al menos un arma pequeña, señores –Francoise intercedió, para mostrar un cuchillo plegable que sacó de sus ropas, y los dos hombres la miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¡Excelente, no me extraña de Francoise, siempre tan eficiente! –Ryuusi sonrió y chasqueó los dedos.

\- Eso ciertamente ayuda –Aprobó Stan– Y pensar que ella se preparó mejor que nosotros, es sorprendente. Entonces, descartando la comunicación, lo primero será buscar fuentes de agua y de comida, y preparar un lugar que nos sirva de refugio, en especial para cuidarnos de animales salvajes. Pero lo mejor será que conozcamos nuestras habilidades, somos unas veinte personas, eso ayudará a repartir tareas y ocuparnos de cada necesidad.

\- Bebida, comida, fuego y refugio, en ese orden –Coincidió Ukyo– Propongo que nos dividamos en cuatro grupos. Uno se encargará de la exploración de la zona, para reconocer los recursos con los que podemos contar, además de comprobar si hay otros habitantes. Otro se dedicará a la búsqueda de agua dulce en lo posible. El tercero se encargará de recolectar comida, y el último comenzará con los preparativos para hacer una fogata y refugio básico.

\- Ok, entonces separémonos. Que cada uno considere a qué grupo pertenecer según lo crea más eficiente –Stan agregó– Aunque creo que los que se encarguen de la recolección de alimentos, deberían dividirse entre los que pueden cazar, y los que no. Por lo que pude analizar cuando escapábamos a los botes, hay muchos con excelentes habilidades físicas, y otros que no destacan, así que esos pueden dedicarse a buscar vegetales o alimentos más accesibles. Y lo mismo para los que preparen fuego y refugio, mejor dejar las tareas exigentes a aquellos que pueden soportarlo mejor.

Unos minutos más tarde, se habían repartido: El grupo explorador estaba formado por Chrome, Kohaku y Ukyo. Hyoga, Mozu, Tsukasa y Stan como cazadores, mientras que Yuzuriha, Minami y Francoise como recolectores. Kirisame, Homura y Nikki buscarían fuentes de agua; Senku, Gen y Ginro como los encargados de la fogata, y para armar el refugio los encargados serían Ryusui, Taiju, Kinro y Matzukaze.

\- Bien, con esto estamos más organizados –Observó Senku– Pongamos un plazo de dos horas máximo, y nos reencontraremos con lo que tenemos en este mismo punto.

\- Para no perdernos, lo mejor sería que cada grupo deje un rastro definido para marcar los caminos que recorrimos –Gen propuso.

\- Tengo una pregunta –Minami frunció el ceño– ¿Dónde vamos a poner las cosas que recolectemos? No podemos cargar en nuestras manos solamente, y no tenemos nada parecido a una canasta por el momento

\- ¿Qué tal parte de nuestra ropa? –Sugirió Yuzuriha– Las camisas de los hombres son bastante grandes, si conseguimos algo para atar, puedo improvisar unas bolsas de tela en un momento.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, Yuzuriha, digna de la quien fue la presidenta del club de manualidades de la escuela –Sonrió Senku– Podemos usar los cordones de nuestros zapatos, aunque preferiría reservar algunos para armar un arco con el que encender con mayor rapidez la fogata.

\- ¿Arco? –Los ojos de Ukyo se abrieron, y una sonrisa asomó a su rostro– eso me hace recordar, yo tengo práctica de arquería, podría sernos útil para cazar también.

\- Excelente, todo sirve –asintió el científico– Pero primero entonces, juntemos los cordones que podamos, y por el momento sacrificaremos nuestras camisas, de todas formas, están mojadas. Yuzuriha, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de hacer que podamos volver a usar esas ropas más adelante? No tenemos abrigo o mantas para pasar la noche, así que tendremos que arreglarnos con lo que cada uno lleva puesto, una vez que se seque.

\- Sí, puedo hacerlo. Quedarán algunos pequeños agujeros nada más.

\- Y con respecto al agua, si es que encontramos –Kirisame intercedió, también con dudas– ¿Dónde la podemos almacenar?

\- Hmmm… las islas que se encuentran entre los trópicos de Cáncer y de Capricornio son conocidas por tener palmeras de cocos –Añadió Stan pensativo– Los cocos pueden servir para muchas cosas, como alimento, extraer agua, aceite vegetal, y se pueden usar las carcasas vacías como recipientes para almacenar líquidos y sólidos. Incluso la yesca es excelente para encender fuegos, y también se pueden usar como “ollas” para cocinar dentro, soportan bien la temperatura de las brasas. Eso serviría para calentar y potabilizar el agua. Y muchas veces donde hay cocos, hay cangrejos cocoteros, lo cual también nos puede servir de alimento. Es posible que incluso encontremos algunos cocos vacíos en el suelo, los que ya fueron consumidos por esos cangrejos…si es que los hay por aquí.

\- Todo un manual de supervivencia reducido a un producto, Stanley –Sonrió satisfecho Senku por la información– Sí, estaba barajando esa posibilidad. En la isla principal de Japón no hay palmeras cocoteras autóctonas, pero dado que estamos en una isla bastante más al sur y donde comienza el clima tropical, es posible que sí las haya, y realmente nos salvaría la vida, tiene muchos beneficios. El aceite de coco es también un gran antibacteriano, y ya venía pensando que en cuanto cubramos nuestras necesidades básicas más urgentes, me parece importante hacer un jabón. Tsukasa tiene cortes abiertos en la mano, y tenemos que evitar que se le infecte, así como las heridas que cualquiera de nosotros puede hacerse en este lugar. Así que estén atentos, esos cocos pueden ser nuestra mejor posibilidad.

\- Somos el mejor equipo de exploración posible –dijo Chrome orgulloso– y encontraremos valiosa información para todos. Ukyo nos contó que tiene un oído muy fino, la gor… Kohaku se sabe que tiene una visión de águila, y yo siempre amé la exploración y fui bueno en eso, y me dediqué a coleccionar minerales y piedras en todos los lugares que visité.

\- Sí, pero no sé cómo encontrar unas piedras va a ayudarnos a sobrevivir ahora, Chrome –le contestó Kohaku, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Todo lo contrario. Estamos en una isla montañosa y de origen volcánico, eso te lo puedo asegurar a simple vista. Con lo cual encontrar basalto, cuarzo y caliza serán nuestras claves para encontrar un acuífero aquí… aguas subterráneas, cavernas, manantiales, sólo tenemos que seguir los sedimentos naturales en el piso que dejó el paso del agua, y así la hallaremos. Y si todo eso falla, serán también esas mismas piedras las que nos ayudarán a purificar el agua que podamos beber hasta que hallemos la manera de salir de aquí.

\- Sí, Chrome tiene toda la razón en eso, leona –Senku coincidió– Me alegra saber que no soy el único que pensó en eso ya. Vamos entonces, cuanto antes terminemos con esto, mejor para todos.

Los hombres se sacaron sus camisas y los cordones de sus zapatos, para dárselos a Yuzuriha que improvisara esas bolsas recolectoras, así como vieron unas gigantes hojas verdes que podían servir también para lo mismo si se superponían dos o tres, aunque esas no serían tan resistentes, pero todo ayudaba. Luego procedieron a separarse y dedicarse cada uno a su tarea designada.

Para cuando volvieron a encontrarse un tiempo después, pusieron en común sus hallazgos, poco alentadores. La mayor sorpresa y desilusión que se llevaron fue que la isla estaba deshabitada, con lo cual las esperanzas de que las personas locales ayuden quedaba descartada. Eso también era una mala noticia si presuponían que no estaba habitada porque las condiciones no eran óptimas para el desarrollo de la vida humana, como fuentes de agua potable y de comida. Y lamentablemente, los grupos de caza y de búsqueda de agua coincidieron en eso: Habían encontrado un pequeño manantial a unos quince minutos de ahí, alimentado por la reciente lluvia, pero no iba a ser suficiente para hidratar cómodamente a veinte personas, tenían que buscar otras fuentes. Por otro lado, los cazadores sólo lograron encontrar unas liebres y codornices, por lo cual iban a tener que pescar si querían consumir algo de carne. Las recolectoras fueron las que vinieron más cargadas, con hongos, cocos y pequeñas frutas y verduras.

En cuanto al equipo de exploración, hicieron un mapa provisorio dibujado en la arena mojada, recordando lo más interesante de lo que habían descubierto. Y, por último, los que se quedaron en el punto de encuentro habían encendido una generosa fogata, mientras que los encargados del refugio habían traído varios troncos y grandes hojas, y habían empezado a hacer una primitiva cabaña donde cubrirse para pasar la noche, aunque tenían todo el día por delante para terminarla, no sería fácil dar cobertura a tantas personas, aunque varios declararon que no les molestaba en lo absoluto dormir a la intemperie, y más sabiendo que no parecía haber animales peligrosos, más allá de que apareciera alguna araña o víbora grande.

Chrome había traído también algunas cuantas piedras de aspecto muy resistente, diciendo que, si lograban golpearlas y afilarlas, podrían servir como puntas de lanzas o cuchillos para cazar o preparar los alimentos. Lo primero que hicieron fue abrir los cocos que habían traído, ayudados por la enorme fuerza de los más poderosos del grupo, y extrajeron toda la pulpa que pudieron hasta dejar las carcasas limpias, mientras otros ponían a asar los hongos y verduras, y preparaban la carne animal también para cocinar. Como Senku dijo que podían hacer “ollas” con los cocos vacíos, las cuales serían muy útiles para recolectar y calentar el agua luego, Kohaku y Homura se alejaron una vez más para treparse a las palmeras, y así conseguir algunos otros cocos verdes más que pudieran usar para ese fin, y los iban lanzando desde la altura para que los demás los atajasen.

Como evidentemente no iba a alcanzar lo que habían reunido para alimentar a todos, el “grupo gorila”, como los llamó Senku, se dedicó a darle forma a esas duras piedras para convertirlas en armas, mientras que los demás buscaban palos y ramas para convertirlas en lanzas, cuchillos y flechas. Normalmente hubieran tardado hasta días en hacer eso, pero como eran tantos, redujeron la tarea a un par de horas, para el día siguiente iban a poder empezar la verdadera caza. Todos entendían la delicada situación en la que se encontraban, por lo cual no se quejaron de la escasez de comida y bebida. Hicieron varios viajes para recolectar el agua del pequeño manantial, así como aprovechar las últimas horas de sol del día para seguir reuniendo todo el alimento posible, y continuar con el armado de la gran “cabaña”.

Kohaku miraba hacia el mar frecuentemente, con la esperanza de ver alguna embarcación grande o pequeña que pudiera avistarlos, pero no tuvieron suerte con eso tampoco. Cuando la oscuridad de la noche los cubrió, iluminados solamente por la fogata a su alrededor, todos estaban completamente agotados y al límite de sus energías, y la falta de comida y bebida no ayudaba ni un poco. Los hombres habían vuelto a vestir con sus camisas agujereadas, que ya se habían secado, lo cual los protegía un poco del aire fresco. Pero Senku estaba sentado, pensativo y callado, lo cual Kohaku notó y se atrevió a interrumpirlo luego de verlo así un buen rato, preocupada que estuviera de mal ánimo.

\- Senku, ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, considerando la situación.

\- No puedo creer que ayer a esta hora estábamos divirtiéndonos y navegando tranquilos, y ahora estamos solos aquí, sin poder volver ni contactarnos con nadie hasta que se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

\- No te dejes llevar por esos pensamientos, leona, no es eso a lo que me refería. Saldremos de esta, estamos con personas muy hábiles y fuertes, y a lo sumo será cuestión de un par de días más. Nuestras familias y conocidos recién ahora se estarán preguntando donde estamos, con lo cual mañana a primera hora comenzarán a sospechar que algo salió mal y alertarán a los equipos de búsqueda, la guardia costera y demás. Además, recuerda el lujoso catamarán de Ryusui, y que su familia representa el imperio marítimo, entre que habrán notado que la señal de ubicación desapareció y que es el heredero de su familia, diez billones por ciento seguro que fueron los primeros en darse cuenta y ya se pusieron en la búsqueda.

\- Ojalá sea tal como piensas. Pero me pone mal pensar que estarán todos preocupados, y no tenemos forma de avisarles que estamos a salvo. Imagina cuando se enteren de que el barco se hundió… estarán destrozados, sin saber qué nos pasó.

\- Sí, estarán preocupados. Pero te aseguro que tanto tu padre como el mío, removerán cielo y tierra para encontrarnos, y ellos no perderán la esperanza, ya los conocemos bien.

\- Sí, es cierto –sonrió, un poco más tranquila– ¿Y qué estabas pensando entonces?

\- En lo que tenemos que hacer mañana, y creo que estaría bien anunciarlo ahora –Levantó la cabeza y alzó la voz– Oigan, tengo un plan, pero voy a necesitar la ayuda de todos, llevará varias horas del día de mañana.

\- Ese es nuestro Senku-chan, seguro estuviste pensando algo científico que nos salvará el día.

\- Ciertamente ayudará a nuestra situación aquí, sí. El problema principal de la supervivencia es el agua, un humano no puede resistir más de dos o tres días sin ella, ya que por deshidratación terminarán colapsando prácticamente todos los órganos y eso da a una muerte segura. Tenemos que preocuparnos más por eso que por la comida, aunque no estamos en una situación tan desesperada como para pensar consecuencias tan drásticas. En el peor de los casos, se puede consumir agua de mar, no más de una cucharada cada veinte minutos, que equivale a medio litro por día. Pero además de ser horrible, también será perjudicial. La segunda opción es rebajar la sal que contiene con el agua del manantial o de otras fuentes que conseguimos, así como hacer agua de coco o la extracción de los líquidos de los alimentos que consigamos.

\- Pero algo me dice que tienes una idea superadora de todo eso, Senku –le dijo Chrome con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Así es, pero como dije, tomará trabajo. Es la misma idea que tuviste tú por la tarde, pero acabo de hacer los cálculos y de todo lo que vamos a necesitar.

\- La única energía que no se te agotó todavía es la de la mente –bromeó Mozu– Y ya nos preparas para otro día agotador, pero vamos a escucharte, seguro será interesante.

\- Sí, lamento que mi fuerza sea inútil para ayudarlos, así que compenso con mis ideas. Vamos a hacer un pozo, uno grande, y va a ser una forma natural de filtrar y desalinizar el agua de mar, es un proceso de ósmosis entre la arena y el agua de mar, que mejoraremos con otros componentes más. Cuanto más lejos de la pleamar sea, más dulce será naturalmente el agua, estamos hablando de unos nueve gramos de sal por litro de agua, frente a los treinta y seis que tiene el agua de mar.

\- Mucho texto chico, me haces acordar a Xeno y su parloteo constante –Resopló Stan, agotado– Entiendo que lo tuyo sea la ciencia, pero trata de simplificar a la información relevante que nos importa, a esta hora nadie tiene mucha cabeza para procesar esos números.

\- Dependiendo la zona, se puede comenzar a encontrar agua cavando de dos a cinco metros de profundidad. Somos veinte personas, así que deberíamos cavar lo más que podamos, pero con cinco metros alcanzará. Cuando el agua comience a aparecer, tendremos cavar un metro más, y volver a tapar medio metro con una mezcla de carbón vegetal, arena, ceniza y piedras pequeñas y grandes, y todo esto compactarlo y prensarlo lo más posible, de forma que filtre naturalmente el agua. Con eso reduciremos mucho el sodio y los metales poco saludables del agua, y luego podremos hervirla para hacerla potable. ¿Se entiende hasta ahí? –vio un asentimiento general.

\- ¿Cinco metros? –Preguntó Gen, sufriendo internamente de sólo imaginar el infernal trabajo– O sea que, para salir de ahí, o tendremos que fabricar además una escalera de madera, o mucha soga.

\- Más bien ambas, no vendrán mal de cualquier forma. Para el carbón y la ceniza, usaremos los restos de la fogata, con eso ya adelantamos. El resto ya lo tenemos al alcance de la mano, así que lo difícil será cavar, pero turnándonos lo lograremos, y podemos usar alguna de las herramientas que fabricamos hoy. Otra cosa que también necesitaremos mañana, es el jabón que les mencioné.

\- ¿Pero el jabón no es un producto humano y químico? –Preguntó Taiju, confundido.

\- No vamos a barra industrial, grandulón. Como ya les dije, el aceite de coco es un excelente antibacteriano natural, también podemos usarlos para cepillarnos los dientes incluso. También necesitaremos algas marinas, las cuales machacaremos y también extraeremos su aceite. Y para darle solidez y consistencia, necesitaremos carbonato cálcico.

\- ¿Y dónde vamos a encontrar eso último, Senku?

\- Esta playa está plagada de eso, no te preocupes. Se obtiene de pulverizar las conchas marinas, así que ahí te necesitaremos a ti y tu absurda fuerza para hacer el trabajo duro.

\- ¡Claro, cuenta conmigo! –Le gritó Taiju entusiasmado.

\- Le agregamos un poco de agua, se coloca todo dentro de nuestro recipiente favorito del día, el coco vacío, y se cocina por un rato. Luego es sólo cuestión de esperar que se enfríe y seque. No esperen burbujas y aroma, pero será eficaz.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Algo más tienes en mente?

\- No, eso será lo principal. Ahora que fabricamos algunos arpones rudimentarios y cuchillos, nuestros cazadores podrán dedicarse a proveer una cantidad más generosa de comida, ya verán que estaremos mucho mejor.

\- Me parece bien, me gusta el plan –Kohaku apoyó, entusiasmada– Así que descansemos bien hoy, que mañana nos espera otro duro día por delante.

\- Oigan… –Ukyo llamó la atención, con una cara de preocupación– Ahora me doy cuenta… ¿A dónde se metió Ryusui?

Recién en ese momento fue que se percataron de la ausencia del marinero, se había ido silenciosamente, y estaban todos tan cansados que no se percataron antes.

\- Estaba con nosotros cuando empezamos a comer –Senku recordó.

\- Conociéndolo, Ryusui-chan debe sentirse culpable de lo que pasó –Dijo Gen con una mueca triste– No fue su culpa, y nadie pudo preverlo… pero estoy seguro que así es como se siente.

\- Se fue en esa dirección hace unos veinte minutos –dijo Stan, señalando a su espalda.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Preguntó Kohaku, tratando de forzar sus ojos a ver en la oscuridad, inútilmente.

\- Porque es evidente que quería estar solo, o no se hubiera ido tan sigilosamente. Déjenlo tranquilo, ya volverá cuando se sienta mejor.

\- ¡Pero va a estar pensando que fue culpa suya, cuando no fue así! Gracias a él fue que salimos vivos y todo.

\- Y eso lo sabe, porque el que casi no la cuenta fue él mismo. Digas lo que digas, va a seguir pensando que fue su responsabilidad, y más alguien tan orgulloso como él. No lo culpo, para nada, eso no estaba pronosticado ni en los radares, y de no ser por ese rayo ya estaríamos bien porque él logró sacarnos de la tormenta, es uno de los marineros más hábiles que he conocido, incluso entre los que conocí en el ejército. Pero entiende que ese es el pensamiento de un capitán, o un comandante. Lo digo por experiencia, Kohaku. Todas las vidas que estuvieron en sus manos en ese momento, y las personas que se están preocupando en este momento por nuestra ausencia y la imposibilidad de comunicarse, también estará pensando en eso. Por el momento dejémoslo, si él se alejó para estar solo, es invasivo que corramos atrás de él para decirle que todo estará bien.

\- El amo Ryusui es muy amable y considerado con sus amigos, a los cuales pretendía levantarles el ánimo con esta gran fiesta –Acotó Francoise con voz firme– Pero no es un hombre que se rinda fácilmente, y esos pensamientos culpables no le ganarán. Así como cree que esta situación es su responsabilidad, también lo es para él sacarnos a todos de aquí. Con lo que se esforzará aún más por llevarlo a cabo, no nos abandonará ni a nosotros, ni a él mismo y sus creencias. El deseo es igual justicia, y en este caso el deseo del amo Ryusui es que todos vuelvan a sus casas a salvo.

Las palabras de la francesa tranquilizaron a Kohaku y a todos, y ciertamente eso sonaba como lo que pensaría Ryusui, así que aceptaron dejarlo en paz, confiando en que cuando volvería lo haría con la cabeza clara y con toda su determinación.

Kohaku se acurrucó en la arena, cerca de la fogata. Lamentaba que su única ropa sea ese vestido medio corto, aunque las demás chicas debían estar pensando lo mismo. Un escalofrío la recorrió, cuando una fresca brisa pasó por su lado, pero al instante sintió una calidez de lo más reconfortante, y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con Senku que se había colocado detrás de ella. Tan ajetreados habían estado ese día, y lo mismo sería para el que estaba por comenzar, que no habían tenido casi ni tiempo de pasar un rato juntos. Y después de todos esos estresantes y agotadores momentos, una serenidad y paz la recorrió, era como escaparse del mundo y de la difícil realidad, aunque sea por un momento. Se giró para estar de frente a él, y se acurrucaron juntos y bien abrazados, lo que además les aportaba el calor corporal que compensaba la ausencia de abrigo.

Era fascinante como un simple abrazo podía traer tanta paz y felicidad, y dar fuerzas para hacerle frente a cualquier adversidad que se presentara, o al menos pensar de esa forma. Pero sí, eso era lo que significaba estar juntos y amarse. Y si tenía algo para agradecer en esa horrible situación en la que se encontraban, era justamente tener la oportunidad de estar juntos para afrontarla codo a codo, al menos era el consuelo y el privilegio que tenían ellos. La mayoría de los demás estaban durmiendo solos, perdidos en sus pensamientos, y posiblemente con la dificultad de conciliar el sueño dada la incomodidad. Apenas habían llenado sus estómagos, estaban un poco sedientos, y completamente agotados. Todos hacían lo posible por no pensar en eso, y al mismo tiempo los últimos planes de Senku parecían haber traído esperanza al grupo, la creencia de que el día siguiente sería mucho mejor.

Por suerte la mañana siguiente, cuando todos despertaron un par de horas después del amanecer, ni una nube manchaba el cielo. Y tal como había predicho Francoise, Ryusui reapareció con renovada confianza y ánimo, incluso con más ganas que los demás. No había escuchado el plan de Senku de cavar el pozo, pero cuando se lo explicaron estuvo completamente de acuerdo y entusiasmado. Se repartieron la comida y bebida de las reservas del día anterior, y con eso se sintieron más satisfechos y enérgicos. Nuevamente se repartieron en dos grupos, en los cuales los que no se caracterizaban por su fuerza física fueron a buscar los ingredientes del jabón, así como fueron por más agua de manantial y siguieron recolectando los hongos y frutas.

Senku y Ryusui decidieron el lugar exacto donde harían la excavación, y comenzaron a trabajar sin demora. Se iban turnando de a tres, principalmente cavando con las manos, hasta que cuando llegaron al primer metro se comenzó a complicar, sobre todo porque el pozo era demasiado estrecho, y no cabían más de dos personas, y así tenía que ser por indicaciones de Senku. Lamentaban profundamente no tener palas o picos para facilitar la tarea, pero no tenían opción, al menos eran muchos. Al mismo tiempo, otro grupo se encargó de hacer las sogas y escaleras. Chrome dijo que las sogas más resistentes podían hacerlas con las fibras de los tallos de las ortigas, que era una planta que proliferaba en todo el mundo, y esa isla no era una excepción. Eran increíblemente resistentes, aguantaban muchos kilos de peso, y no llevaría más que un par de horas hacer varios metros. Y para las escaleras, habían encontrado en la isla un área llena de bambú, lo cual era la mejor noticia del día, ya que también serviría para hacer más lanzas, canastas para recolección, y para dar más solidez al improvisado refugio que estaban construyendo.

Mientras descansaba de su turno de excavación, Mozu vio un pedazo trozo de bambú del largo de su mano rodar hacia él, y cuando lo agarró, sus ojos se agrandaron y una gran sonrisa floreció en su rostro, una idea había cruzado por su mente.

\- ¡Oigan! Tengo una gran idea que puede ayudarnos, y esto es el secreto.

Taiju y Tsukasa, que estaban cavando en ese momento, miraron sin entender le trozo hueco de bambú.

\- Hmmm, no sé de qué puede servirnos eso para cavar –Tsukasa confesó, luego de pensar un rato y no encontrar una respuesta.

\- ¡No entiendo nada de nada, pero si me dices lo que tengo que hacer con eso, lo haré! –Gritó Taiju, con su inagotable energía y confianza

\- No, ustedes no… pero hay alguien que puede hacer magia con esto –La sonrisa de Mozu se acentuó.

\- ¿Magia? ¿Gen puede usarlo a nuestro favor? –Taiju preguntó confundido.

\- No… No Gen. Hyoga

Todos los ojos de los presentes se dirigieron al silencioso peliblanco, que estaba esperando su turno para cavar.

\- Mozu, ¿Pretendes que use mi legado familiar, el secreto estilo Owari Otome, e improvise una vulgar Kudayari con bambú, un palo, y una punta de piedra tallada, para cavar un pozo de arena?

\- Sí, eso es –Le respondió el castaño ignorando todo el honorable título que desplegó su amigo– Sabes mejor que todos que tu técnica nos hará el trabajo mucho más fácil. Romperá todas las raíces y la superficie dura que nos encontremos en un abrir de ojos, mientras los demás pueden ir sacando la arena suelta.

\- Sería una profanación del estilo Kan-ryu, es inadmisible.

\- Laméntate y pídele perdón después a toda tu herencia familiar, ahora necesitamos tus habilidades y movimientos para hacer este trabajo mucho más rápido, de otra forma estaríamos horas y horas cavando con lentos resultados. Vamos, estás entre amigos, nadie te verá aquí Hyoga.

\- …

\- Oooh, ¿ves? No puedes negarlo, sabes que no. Si encima tenemos que guardar las energías, no encontrarás justo que todos tus compañeros se agoten tan temprano sólo porque crees que estás faltando al honor de tu técnica. Más bien lo contrario, estás haciendo algo muy honorable que puedes salvarnos la vida. Como sea… puedes hacerlo, ¿cierto?

\- …Sí –gruñó Hyoga, sin estar de acuerdo.

\- ¡Buen chico! –Mozu lo palmeó en la espalda, feliz de haberlo “convencido” – Y quién sabe, tal vez pueda aprovechar para aprender un poco de verte, y así también ayudar. Soy un prodigio, ¿lo sabes? No hay entrenamiento que no pueda superar o entender rápidamente, confía en mí.

\- No pretendas comparar generaciones de disciplina y técnica con algo tan simple e incomprobable como eso, Mozu –la mirada azul de Hyoga se afiló, estaba de muy mal humor con la soberbia de su amigo.

\- Ya, ya…lo que te haga sentir mejor. Bueno, manos a la obra entonces, armemos esa lanza Kudayari con lo que tenemos.

Media hora después, la lanza estaba hecha, y Hyoga la probó haciendo unos mortíferos círculos a una increíble velocidad, dejándolos admirados e hipnotizados a todos, que nunca habían visto esa técnica antes. Cuando llegó el momento de probarla en el pozo, el peliblanco removió la arena dura del pozo como si fuera una centrifugadora, era sumamente eficaz. En unos quince minutos, Hyoga había hecho más avances que en todo el rato que había pasado antes. Así que Taiju se encargaba de sacar la arena floja del pozo, mientras Hyoga sería profundizando el pozo. Mozu observaba con mucha atención, pero los movimientos eran tan rápidos que no había alcanzado a descifrarlos, y tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que, si quería aprender, iba a necesitar instrucción de forma excluyente.

\- Hmm, qué habilidad sorprendente –murmuró Tsukasa– Sabía que la familia de Hyoga tenía una antigua tradición generacional, pero no me esperaba algo como eso.

\- Podemos dejarlo en sus manos, por lo que parece –Stan apoyó una mano en el hombro de Tsukasa– ¿Qué te parece si nos dedicamos a nuestra verdadera función de cazadores? Tenemos las lanzas, y no nos vendría mal darnos un baño para sacarnos esta tierra de encima.

\- Claro, vamos.

\- Ah, espera, sé de alguien que le gustará darse un chapuzón. ¡Ryusui! –El marinero lo miró desde donde estaba hablando con Senku– Vamos a pescar, ¿te unes?

\- ¡JAJA, NO TIENES QUE DECIRLO DOS VECES! –Le gritó el joven rubio entusiasmado, mientras chasqueaba los dedos– Perdona Senku, lo seguimos luego. ¡Oye, Gen!

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitas, Ryusui-chan?

\- Procura avisarles a las bellas señoritas de esto cuando se acerquen, no queremos ser incivilizados.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Incivilizados? ¿Con qué…?

Pero la pregunta fue respondida al instante, cuando Gen vio que los tres hombres comenzaban a desvestirse, quedando totalmente desnudos en cuestión de segundos, y se repartieron tres lanzas.

\- ¿Qué esperabas, Gen? No tenemos ropa de cambio, sería absurdo que se mojaran la poca ropa que tienen solo para parecer un poco más decentes. No es nada que tú no tengas, y que los demás no hayan visto.

\- Bueno…sí… –Además de un poco intimidado por el escultural cuerpo de los tres hombres, a Gen le vino a la mente las imágenes de justamente esos tres polémicos seres, que dos noches antes habían dado un espectáculo que había sonrojado a más de uno. Aunque sonrió con malicia, estaba seguro que había un par de mujeres entre las presentes en la isla que pagarían unos cuántos billetes por tener una vista como esa.

Se zambulleron en el mar, y no habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando las lanzas se asomaron en el aire, mostrando que estaban llenas de peces ensartados. Se los escuchaba gritar algo de unas apuestas, y a reír entre ellos, lo cual terminó animando no sólo a ellos mismos, sino a los hombres que escuchaban desde la orilla mientras trabajaban. Gen miró hacia el lado opuesto en el mismo momento que comenzaban a acercarse el grupo de las chicas compuesto por Nikki, Minami, Kirisame y Kohaku. Las primeras dos habían ido a recolectar hongos y vegetales, mientras que Kirisame y Kohaku se habían encargado de bajar los cocos que usarían para hacer el jabón. Bueno, entre tantos momentos amargos que habían pasado, quizás no estaría mal… Miró de reojo hacia el mar, y parecía que Ryusui, Stan y Tsukasa habían pescado ya una generosa cantidad como para comer a reventar durante el almuerzo, y estaban comenzando a volver.

\- ¡Nikki-chan! ¡Minami-chan! –Se acercó a ellas para que enfoquen su atención en él– Al fin volvieron, ¿cómo les fue con la recolección?

\- Bien, creo que conseguimos suficiente para todo el día, incluso fuimos más allá y encontramos unos zapallos, hoy sí repondremos fuerzas –Le contestó Nikki entusiasmada.

\- ¿Y ustedes, Kohaku-chan y Kirisame-chan?

\- ¡JA! Por supuesto que conseguimos todo, mentalista, que no te quepa duda.

\- Excelente, excelente, tan eficaces y fuertes como siempre.

\- ¿Cómo van con el pozo? –Kirisame preguntó, mirando en esa dirección?

\- Descubrimos una nueva habilidad de Hyoga-chan que mejoró mucho el trabajo, ¿quieren ver? –Gen les señaló el pozo, estirando su brazo para que ellas lo miren.

\- ¡Oooh! Increíble, no sabía que Hyoga tenía esas habilidades –comentó asombrada Kohaku, aunque todas estaban muy sorprendidas con el movimiento circular de la lanza.

\- Sí, un diamante en bruto. Ah, y ahora es el momento de juntar las conchas marinas. Yo ya terminé de trabajar, iba a ponerme con eso. ¿Quieren darme una mano?

\- Claro, suena divertido, y me gustaría también mojarme los pies en el mar –Aceptó Kohaku, y demás asintieron también, aliviadas de hacer un trabajo que no requiera tanta exigencia.

\- Muchas gracias, chicas. Dejemos esto por aquí y vayamos hacia el mar –Las guió con él– Ah…sí, cierto. Casi lo olvido, qué descuidado. Una advertencia...

\- ¿Advertencia? –Preguntó Minami, preocupada– ¿De qué…?

Pero cuando la rubia escuchó el jadeo de Nikki, y que a su lado Kirisame se le ponía la cara bordó, miró en dirección a donde estaban los ojos clavados de Nikki, y ella también se congeló en el lugar. Kohaku, como estaba buscando a Senku con la mirada, no alcanzó a ver la reacción de sus compañeras, pero sí notó que seguía caminando sola, y ahí fue cuando al mirar para atrás vio a las estatuas que eran las tres jóvenes, además que escuchó a Nikki decir “virgen santísima”, y siguió con la vista lo que sea que haya provocado esas caras de impacto. Y pronto lo entendió: Ryusui, Stan y Tsukasa estaban saliendo ya del mar, con las largas lanzas llenas de muchos grandes pescados, mientras se hablaban animadamente entre ellos, pero el “problema” era que estaban acercándose a la arena seca como si nada, mostrando el esplendor de sus cuerpos sin pudor alguno, sin disimular o tratar de ocultar… todo eso.

\- Oh por dios…Tsu…Tsu… ¡Tsukasa-san!

Minami se tapó el rostro, que ya lo tenía muy colorado. Kirisame consideró que la arena alrededor de sus pies era de lo más interesante para contemplar. Nikki también se había tapado los ojos... aunque terminó separando un poco los dedos para ver a través de ellos. Kohaku, cuando también se repuso de la vergonzosa sorpresa de impactante vista, fulminó con la mirada a Gen, que las miraba lo más inocentemente.

\- Gen…eres un maldito. Ya verás –le siseó. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que lo había hecho todo a propósito.

En el instante en que Minami gritó involuntariamente el nombre de Tsukasa, él alcanzó a escucharlo, y miró en la dirección de donde venía el llamado. Los tres hombres se quedaron quietos también por un segundo, ligeramente sonrojados, y mirando a Gen automáticamente, que tenía su mejor cara de inocencia plasmada en el rostro. Fue tan evidente el silencio que se produjo de pronto, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, que Mozu se percató que algo sucedía y miró primero a las chicas, ya que las tenían más cerca, y luego a los tres hombres, y soltó un silbido de aprobación.

\- Vaya, parece que el mar trajo anguilas también, qué generosa es la madre naturaleza.

Un coco impactó con fuerza en la cabeza del castaño, casi tirándolo. La atacante obviamente había sido Kohaku, que era la única que se había repuesto de la vergüenza y evitaba mirar hacia adelante.

\- ¡¿PIENSAN CUBRIRSE O QUÉ ESTÁN ESPERANDO, IDIOTAS?!

Como tenían las manos ocupadas con la pesca del día, lo único que amagaron a hacer fue a darse la vuelta, exponiendo la parte trasera de su cuerpo en su lugar, que les pareció un poco menos indecoroso. Aunque ninguno parecía realmente avergonzado, más bien tenían una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, pero la situación tenía su lado gracioso, y no podían esperar otra cosa de Gen.

\- Oh, madre santa… –Nikki murmuró, con un tono de voz que le hizo soltar una carcajada a Gen, su misión se había cumplido con eso.

\- Ara ara, ¿quién dijo que no había buenas frutas en esta isla? –Firmando su sentencia de muerte, Mozu hizo esa última acotación antes de salir corriendo, perseguido por Kohaku, aunque ambos tenían una sonrisa en el rostro ahora.

A pesar del vergonzoso momento, necesitaban algo así que les sacara unas risas para mejorar el ánimo general, y en eso Gen había acertado de maravillas, porque ni siquiera Hyoga y Senku pudieron ocultar la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus caras. El mentalista estaba convencido que pequeñas cosas como esas, eran las que iban a mantener cuerdo y vivaz al grupo, y la amistad que los unía en general, a algunos más que a otros, iba a ser el pilar fundamental para sostenerse entre todos por los próximos días. Y no dudaba que ahora que estaban más organizados y con esperanzas de mejorar su situación de supervivencia, no faltarían momentos como esos, y su objetivo, a falta de fuerza física o de ingenio científico, era el de preservar los ánimos y sonrisas de los demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaas!!! ¡Bueno, aquí estamos! Me pareció que lo único que le faltaba a esta historia era una gran referencia al manga jaja, y ahí la propuesta de que hagan un “campamento o algo salvaje” terminó siendo un naufragio y casi casi mundo de piedra JAJA. Gracias Brayan por los consejos científicos, genioo. Sigue siendo “ahora o nunca” para que si quieren que pase algo más en esta historia, suceda (o algo parecido, según considere). Porque la intención es que el próximo capítulo sea el cierre, y el otro un epílogo a futuro… a lo sumo uno más en el medio, pero eso si tengo material de escritura como para un capítulo entero, claro jaja.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por tanto apoyo y amor, les agradecemos de corazón. Y estoy de mudanza (sí, en medio de cuarentena, divino), así que los de los 15 días de espera se mantiene (y tengo que actualizar otros fics también) jaja. Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	19. Chapter 19

Con la finalización de la construcción del pozo de agua, el principal problema de supervivencia estaba siendo resuelto. Luego de la ardua tarea y las horas que tardaron en hacerlo, en la cual Hyoga y su increíble técnica familiar jugaron un papel muy importante en cavar más rápido mientras los demás ayudaban a sacar la arena removida, el profundo pozo de unos cinco metros de profundidad y un metro y medio de diámetro estaba listo. Después tocó la tarea de volver a cubrir medio metro de esa profundidad con la mezcla de carbón vegetal, arena, ceniza y piedras, y una vez más los más los hombres más fuertes y resistentes se encargaron de compactar esa capa para que el proceso de filtración esté completo.

Una vez terminado, Senku había calculado que tendrían que esperar unas seis horas para que se llene al menos la mitad, pero eso ya les garantizaría una fuente de agua potable prácticamente interminable de agua, y suficiente para todos. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que la guardia costera o algún barco los encontrara en no más de unos días, entre los recursos de comida y ahora de agua bien podrían aguantar más de un mes ahí, sin pasar hambre ni sed al menos.

\- Senku –Kohaku miró el pozo que muy lentamente comenzaba a llenarse– ¿Alcanzará para que todos podamos beber de aquí? Si pretendemos estar sanos y que nuestros riñones no nos jueguen una mala pasada, necesitaremos beber al menos un litro de agua por día. O sea, no menos de veinte litros. Y si podemos disponer de agua para cocinar también…

\- Leona, haz las cuentas y te quedarás tranquila. Este pozo para la noche ya tendrá casi seiscientos litros de agua… quinientos sesenta para ser exactos. Y por más que tomemos y tomemos, continuamente seguirá filtrándose, por lo cual no tendremos que preocuparnos porque se acabe.

\- Ooooh, ¿de verdad? Eso es increíble. Un problema menos entonces. ¿Ahora qué toca hacer? ¿Con qué puedo ayudar?

\- Segunda prioridad, tenemos que hacer jabón, hemos sido negligentes con las heridas de la mano de Tsukasa, y ya vi bastantes raspones y cortes en todos los que estuvieron explorando y buscando recursos. Y ya tenemos todo lo necesario.

\- Cocos, algas y conchas marinas, ¿cierto?

\- Así es. Tú te puedes ocupar de las algas, y necesitamos a dos más… ¡Oye, grandulón, ven aquí! –Taiju levantó la mano a lo lejos y se acercó corriendo– Hyoga y Mozu se merecen un buen descanso por cavar el pozo, por lo cual… Tsukasa será el otro candidato perfecto. ¿Puedes llamarlo, mientras hablo con Taiju?

\- De acuerdo, Senku

Kohaku se fue a buscar al luchador, mientras Taiju corría con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Senku! Aquí estoy, ¿qué necesitas?

\- Que tú y tu ridícula fuerza aplasten todas esas conchas marinas a nivel minúsculo, cuanto más fino, mejor.

\- ¡Entendido! ¡Yo me ocupo de eso!

\- ¿Por qué tienes que gritar todo el tiempo, grandulón? Guarda las energías para tu tarea.

\- Es mejor estar con el espíritu alto en esta situación. Fino como polvo entonces, ¡me voy a trabajar! –Levantó el pulgar, y se fue corriendo a buscar el material.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro que, si la humanidad dependiera de nosotros, su fuerza y resistencia serían tan importantes como mi cerebro –pensó en voz alta, sonriendo de costado. Vio a Tsukasa acercarse ahora– ¿Estás bien de energía como para dar unos golpes?

\- Claro, ¿qué hay que hacer?

\- Que te encargues de los cocos. Hay que pelarlos primero, extraer la pulpa, hacer un puré con un poco de agua, y luego exprimirlo lo más que puedas, no te preocupes que la extracción del aceite se hará por sí sola al separarse la fase acuosa de la oleosa de la misma fruta cuando lo dejemos reposar unas horas.

\- ¿Y no podemos usar las carcasas de los cocos como vasos y olla?

\- Sí, diez billones de puntos para ti por recordarlo. Como quieras, sería muy útil, pero a la vez tenemos tantos, que podemos hacer otros luego. Lo dejo a tu criterio, según tus ganas.

\- Con las herramientas que conseguimos, hacer un corte limpio no será difícil. Claro que sacar la pulpa será más trabajoso, pero puedo hacer algunos.

\- Necesitamos bastante para todos los usos que tengo pensado darle en estos días, así que, si puedes hacer unos quince o veinte, tendremos suficiente. Puedes pedirles a Stan o a Ryusui que te den una mano, o que se repartan las tareas, ya que hacen tan buen equipo juntos.

Tsukasa le sonrió con complicidad, captando la indirecta, pero sin hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Tomó las herramientas necesarias, y se fue a hacer su parte del trabajo también.

Senku pensó que esa situación podía haber sido mucho más trágica si no hubiera contado con compañeros tan hábiles, fuertes e inteligentes como ellos. Le preocupaba más cómo estarían tomando sus familias sus ausencias, más que la propia situación. Confiaba en que la policía y la guardia costera estarían alertados ya, por lo que sería cuestión de tiempo que los encuentren, de seguro tenían una aproximación de la ubicación por las señales del barco de Ryusui. La cuestión sería que, a partir de ese punto, tendrían que buscarlos por cientos de kilómetros de mar y con suerte de cielo para encontrar la isla exacta en la que estaban, ya que no habían dejado ningún rastro a su paso para facilitar la búsqueda. Como sea, diez billones por ciento seguro que no tenía sentido preocuparse más por eso, no podrían hacer nada más que cuidar sus vidas.

Esa noche, Senku terminó de preparar el jabón, y lo dejó endurecer y secar, por lo que a la mañana siguiente estaba listo, y se lo dio a Tsukasa primero para que se limpie a fondo sus heridas, que estaban cicatrizando, pero se veían un poco coloradas, aunque nada preocupante. Luego se turnaron para bañarse de a uno en el mar, usando el jabón natural. Como medida extra de higiene, Senku guardó un poco del aceite de coco, y aprovechó que Chrome trajo consigo de sus exploraciones un poco de mineral de arcilla similar a la caolinita para molerlo y hacer una pasta dental junto con el extracto de las algas y el aceite. Obviamente tendrían que usar sus dedos como cepillo, pero al menos podían gozar de una higiene bucal un poco más decente, aunque eso era un problema que sólo las parejas presentes podrían sufrir.

Aunque ya no era necesario seguir explorando para encontrar recursos de supervivencia, lo hacían todos sólo para mantenerse ocupados. Se turnaban para que hubiera dos o tres en el “campamento”, cuestión de que estuvieran vigilando si los rescatistas aparecían, y siempre mantenían una fogata humeante encendida, para evidenciar que había actividad humana allí. Claramente los que se ofrecían como voluntarios para hacer guardia eran Gen, Ginro y Senku, a ninguno de los cuales les fascinaba cansarse con ejercicios físicos. Y Tsukasa, Ryusui y Stan habían mantenido la responsabilidad de ser los pescadores, por lo que se aseguraban de estar de vuelta cerca del mediodía para proveer de los alimentos para todos.

El entretenimiento del día, y base de futuras bromas, vino de la mano de Mozu, como no podía ser de otra forma. Él, Hyoga, Homura, Kirisame, Kinro y Kohaku se habían ido juntos esa vez, y en la búsqueda de nuevos recursos dieron con un animal bastante particular. Era un crustáceo enorme, pero de tierra, con sus diez patas y su caparazón de apariencia muy sólida. Tenía unas tenazas gigantes e intimidantes, ya con verlo sabían que no debían siquiera intentar ponerse al alcance de ellas. El cuerpo debía medir alrededor de treinta centímetros, y con patas y todo llegaba a unos ochenta centímetros de largo, era realmente impresionante. Encontraron al primer ejemplar trepado a un árbol, y Hyoga fue el primero en reconocerlo.

\- Es un birgus latro.

\- ¿Un qué? –Kohaku repitió, mirando al crustáceo con mucha curiosidad.

\- Un cangrejo cocotero, para ponerlo más fácil. Es el cangrejo más grande del mundo, y el más peligroso. Sus tenazas tienen la fuerza de partir los cocos, su fuente de alimentación, de ahí el nombre, así que te recomiendo que no te acerques demasiado.

\- ¿Son comestibles? –Preguntó Mozu, con una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios.

\- Si no pierdes la mano o un pie en el intento de matarlo, sí. Aunque su caparazón es demasiado duro, necesitarías un hacha para matarlo, cosa que no tenemos, y un golpe muy duro.

\- Pero tenemos a Tsukasa, el “primate más fuerte”, y lanzas. O sea, potencia de ataque bestial, y distancia, si es que dices que tú o yo no podemos encargarnos del cangrejo. ¿Qué dices, nos llevamos al bicho éste?

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, Mozu? –le dijo Kirisame, cruzándose de brazos. Lo conocía desde que eran chicos, así que estaba más que acostumbrada al entusiasmo temerario de él, y también sabía que cuando se proponía algo, nadie lo iba a detener. Así que la suya era una pregunta retórica más bien.

\- Agarrándolo del caparazón… puede tener patas largas, pero no es flexible como un gato, no va a darse vuelta.

\- Tendrás que llevarlo delante de tuyo todo el rato, esa cosa no puede tocarnos.

\- ¿Siempre tan aburrida y seria, Kirisame? No se preocupen, yo me encargo. Esta presa es mía.

\- Procura que tus dedos no sean suyos, Mozu.

Aceptando el desafío, Mozu se frotó las manos con entusiasmo, y se acercó al crustáceo. Lo miró desde varios ángulos primero, pero tenía que ser rápido o subiría a una altura que sería demasiado complicado para agarrar. Con mucho cuidado, apoyó su mano sobre el caparazón, pero el cangrejo lo único que hizo al parecer fue aferrarse y quedarse muy quieto. Mozu tiró de él, pero se encontró con que no podía desprenderlo del tronco del árbol.

\- Oh, este bicho quiere pelear, me gusta.

\- No Mozu, no quiere pelear. Quiere vivir y que lo dejes de molestar –le contestó Kirisame, resoplando.

Tiró de él con más fuerza, sin éxito. Incluso apoyó una pierna en el árbol, para hacer más fuerza. Todos lo miraban, con un dejo de preocupación. Mozu era muy fuerte, quizás el más fuerte de todo el grupo, si él no lograba desprenderlo, no eran buenas noticias. Pero el castaño no se rendía ni se desmoralizaba, más bien lo contrario, se reía sonoramente, entretenido.

\- ¡Qué espíritu de combate! O de defensa, más bien. Me encanta, me encanta… me da más motivos para vencerlo.

\- ¿Vencerlo? –Kohaku levantó una ceja– No hay forma de que veas esto como una lucha, Mozu. Creo que tienes que agradecer que solamente se defienda aferrándose al árbol, y que no sea ágil.

\- Todavía estoy jugando, Kohaku, no estoy yendo en serio. Pero no quiero hacerlos esperar si yo solo me estoy divirtiendo, así que lo haré rápido. Hyoga, ¿me pasas tu lanza?

El peliblanco le tiró la lanza, y Mozu la atrapó en el aire. Cambió el agarre para que no sea tan larga, y con un grito de guerra, la clavó con precisión a unos milímetros del lugar donde el cangrejo tenía apoyada una de sus firmes patas principales, arrancando un pedazo de tronco, y con eso al animal. No le dio tiempo de volverse a agarrar, ya que hizo lo mismo con la otra pata, y logró desprenderlo. Las patas y tenazas del crustáceo se revolvieron un poco en el aire, pero Mozu extendió su brazo y se lo mostró a sus compañeros con orgullo, devolviéndole la lanza a Hyoga.

\- ¿Ven que no es invencible?

\- Usaste un truco sucio, más bien –Se quejó Kinro, con una mirada de reprobación.

\- No había reglas, no intentes ponerlas. Se nota que tú y Kirisame son tal para cual, me aburren. Pero volviendo a esto, este bicharraco debe pesar unos cuatro kilos, es interesante. Ya se me hace agua la boca.

\- Mozu, ¿te das cuenta que tienes que cargar con ese cangrejo todo el camino? –Le preguntó Kohaku.

\- Ningún problema, y habrá valido la pena si es delicioso.

Siguieron caminando, Mozu al frente con el brazo estirado, y los demás detrás de él. Conociéndolo, iba a hacerles alguna broma o amenazarlos con acercarles el peligroso crustáceo, así que lo obligaron a ir delante. Pero de pronto se frenó en seco, y sus ojos se iluminaron como dos soles.

\- MIREN ESO. No es mi cumpleaños y ya tengo mi regalo.

“Eso” era otro de los cangrejos cocoteros, pero este era definitivamente más grande, casi el doble. Y estaba desplazándose por el piso, unos metros delante de ellos. Las bocas de todos cayeron ligeramente de asombro. Solamente Hyoga no parecía del todo sorprendido.

\- Qué ejemplar magnífico. Debe ser un macho, por el tamaño.

\- Mamá, ¿puedo llevármelo a casa? –Preguntó Mozu al aire, con voz burlona, aunque miró de reojo a Kirisame.

\- No sé por qué pienso que esto puede ser como Homero y su langosta… –se rió por lo bajo Kohaku, provocando una sonrisa en casi todos allí.

\- No estarás pensando seriamente en atraparlo también, ¿no? –La joven castaña se sintió aludida– Eso ya es estúpido, Mozu… y está en el piso, puede atacarte.

\- Y no debe pesar menos de ocho kilos. Este sí es un rival digno.

\- Tienes las manos ocupadas ya, ¿a quién?...

Sin siquiera consultarle, Mozu se acercó a Hyoga y casi le tira encima el primer cangrejo, obligándolo a interceptarlo, aunque el peliblanco lo hizo más bien para salir ileso que por querer cargarlo.

\- Listo, ¿ves? Para eso están los amigos. Permíteme tu lanza una vez más, con este no voy a bromear.

Mozu respiró hondo, y se concentró en su “enemigo”. Se agazapó un poco, y preparó la lanza para atacar. Como ya había visto los puntos débiles del otro, sabía a dónde apuntar para ser más efectivo. La solidez y los “dientes” de las patas y tenazas del cangrejo ciertamente eran intimidantes, pero eso no hacía más que entusiasmar salvajemente a Mozu, que se relamió los labios y sus ojos brillaban con un fuego peligroso. Quería probar la dureza del caparazón, por lo que concentró toda su fuerza en dar un brutal golpe directo. Y tal como había anticipado Hyoga, la lanza rebotó sobre el caparazón como si fuese una pelota, apenas haciéndole una muesca. El impacto hizo retroceder a Mozu para equilibrarse.

\- Oye, oye, de verdad que es duro este bicho.

\- Aleja mi lanza de sus tenazas, Mozu, la partirá como si fuera un juguete –le advirtió Hyoga.

\- Entonces tendré que ocuparme de ellas, ¿no te parece? Ya no será tan amenazante si le saco su única arma.

\- Si es que puedes hacerlo –Lo provocó Kirisame

\- Aunque no quiero quedarme toda la diversión. Kirisame, ¿no quieres volver a hacer equipo conmigo? Como cuando éramos chicos, vamos, éramos el mejor dúo. Demuéstrame que no te convertiste en una abuela oxidada.

\- Si me conoces tanto, sabes que no puedes provocarme con eso.

\- No te estoy provocando linda, es la pura verdad. Vamos, tus habilidades de lazo eran las mejores de la ciudad, déjame ver esa maestría una vez más, la extraño.

\- ¿Qué? –Kohaku miró sorprendida a su amiga, no sabía esa información y eso que eran cercanas.

\- Así como lo oyes. Si Kirisame hubiera nacido en Estados Unidos, hubiera sido toda una vaquera, y campeona nacional de lazo en tiempo récord, así de buena era. Pero acá no tenía mucha competencia, así que se inclinó a las artes marciales. ¿Qué dices, te animas? Te desafío a que le enlaces las dos tenazas juntas, vamos. No te preocupes, yo lo provocaré para que me quiera atacar y las levante, te facilitaré la tarea. ¿Trajiste la soga que hizo Chrome?

\- Sí… –Por más que quisiera negarlo, el interés y el desafío habían picado a la joven.

\- ¿Ves? Es el destino. Prepara el lazo, yo lo entretendré mientras para que no escape.

Kirisame terminó accediendo, lo que sorprendió a todos allí. Sacó la soga que tenía atada en su vestido, que debía medir unos cuatro metros, y le hizo el nudo corredizo. Cuando estuvo lista, miró a Mozu y le asintió, era evidente que no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, como si hubieran hecho algo como eso muchas veces.

El luchador se acercó más al cangrejo, provocándolo con la lanza, pero con los reflejos justos para evitar que la atrape. Quizás el animal era monstruosamente fuerte en sus pinzas, pero no era tan ágil como el hombre. Mozu lo molestó tanto, que logró hacer que quisiera atacarlo, y avanzó con sus numerosas patas a una velocidad mucho mayor. Kirisame, que ya tenía el lazo en el aire describiendo círculos, entrecerró los ojos muy concentrada, y apenas un segundo antes de que las tenazas estuvieran a menos de un metro de Mozu, lanzó la soga. Increíblemente, con ese solo intento, las dos armas letales del animal quedaron atrapadas dentro del círculo formado por el lazo, y la joven tiró con fuerza para que el nudo corredizo hiciera su trabajo y las juntara, elevando el cuerpo del cangrejo para exponer su abdomen.

Al mismo tiempo, confiando completamente en el timing de su amiga, Mozu lanzó una potentísima estocada apuntada a ese punto débil, que igualmente era durísimo y sólo alguien brutalmente fuerte podría atravesarlo con esa lanza primitiva. Pero lo logró, y la punta del arma se clavó en el cuerpo del desafiante animal. Sólo por precaución, Kirisame tiró con mucha más fuerza para voltearlo boca arriba, aunque estuviera tan herido era evidente que el bicho no pensaba rendirse. Mozu sacó la lanza de su cuerpo, y repitió el salvaje acto tres veces más, rematándolo. Aun así, tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que el gigante cangrejo dejara de moverse.

Los demás miraron asombrados las increíbles y sincronizadas habilidades de sus amigos, y no se esperaban que abatieran al crustáceo con tanta rapidez, aunque ciertamente fue el trabajo en equipo el que lo hizo posible. Cuando se aseguró que el animal estaba muerto, Mozu lo levantó como si fuera un trofeo, y chocó los puños con Kirisame, que no podía disimular ya su propia sonrisa orgullosa y desafiante.

\- ¡Tenemos almuerzo, muchachos!

\- ¿No te olvidas de algo, Mozu? –Hyoga le preguntó, alzando al cangrejo que él seguía sosteniendo en el aire.

\- Ah, es verdad. Quédate quieto un momento, ya me encargo.

La lanza se clavó en el abdomen del otro ejemplar un par de veces, pero Hyoga no se inmutó porque sabía que sería demasiado duro como para atravesarlo por completo. Cuando el cangrejo ya casi no se movía, el peliblanco se lo lanzó a Mozu para que él lo lleve de vuelta, y le pidió su lanza.

\- Oigan, ya es el mediodía, deberíamos volver –Kohaku observó, mirando la posición del sol.

El grupo volvió sobre sus pasos, mucho más animado. No estaban en una situación ideal, pero nadie podía negar que ese gran accidente estaba resultando de lo más interesante como experiencia de vida, o eso podían decir ahora que tenían resueltos sus problemas principales. Para cuando llegaron, ya había varias columnas de pescados asándose, y más de la mitad de los jóvenes había vuelto. Cuando los vieron llegar, Taiju parecía emocionado por mostrarles algo, y se acercó corriendo a ellos.

\- ¡Miren lo que encontramos con Yuzuriha y Nikki! –Les mostró un coco abierto a medias, y cuando notó que ninguno parecía impresionado en lo más mínimo, insistió– ¡Adentro, miren adentro!

Las chicas asomaron sus cabezas, tratando de ver lo que Taiju les decía, y Kohaku fue la primera en notarlo.

\- ¡Oooh, qué adorable!

\- ¿Adorable? –Homura la miró como si estuviese loca.

\- Parece un cangrejo bebé, es mucho más adorable que los que encontramos. ¡Mira esas patitas!

\- ¡No se confíen! –Les advirtió Taiju– Entra en una palma, pero es súper fuerte, casi me arranca un dedo.

Evidentemente, el dedo que levantó para acentuar la advertencia estaba todo rojo y machucado.

\- Eso es porque el cabeza hueca subestimó a las crías de los crustáceos más peligrosos de la isla y del mundo –dijo Senku acercándose.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero no pude contenerme. Pensé que era un cangrejo común. Menos mal que era pequeño, Senku dijo que esta isla debe estar lleno de esta especie, y mucho más grandes.

\- ¿Como éstos? –Mozu no perdió oportunidad de alardear de su caza, y balanceó a los gigantes crustáceos delante de la cara de Taiju, con una sonrisa sobradora.

\- ¡UUUUOOOOOOOOO! ¡Son enormes!

\- Sí, y dieron una buena pelea, en especial el más grande. Veo que ya adelantaron el almuerzo, así que pueden quedar para la cena. Podemos dejarlos en agua de mar para que estén más frescos, a falta de heladera.

\- O ahumarlos –Sugirió Senku, con una media sonrisa– Tenemos una buena cantidad de comida que nuestros pescadores aseguraron para la cena, así que no estaría de más aprovechar el humo, aunque primero habría que limpiarlos, son pura coraza. Por suerte tenemos a un gorila ridículamente fuerte entre nosotros. Ya se habrá recuperado de la caza marítima, así que lo pondré a trabajar.

\- Qué explotador… –Kohaku murmuró, sintiendo pena por su maestro.

\- Kukuku, hay que ser prácticos, las necesidades son lo primero, el descanso viene después.

Kohaku echó un vistazo alrededor para buscar a Tsukasa, pero se encontró con algo más inusual a unos pocos metros de ellos. Stan estaba haciendo unos exigentes ejercicios físicos en la arena, solamente vestido con su pantalón, mientras mordisqueaba nerviosamente un palillo.

\- ¿Qué haces, Stan? O, mejor dicho, ¿por qué te pones a hacer eso ahora, y aquí? Como si te hiciera falta en esta situación…

\- Kohaku-chan, creo que la respuesta está en su boca –le dijo Mozu– No te olvides que nuestro amigo es una chimenea viviente, y no está pudiendo tener acceso a su dosis de nicotina diaria.

\- Exacto, así que se está agotando voluntariamente para dejar de pensar en eso –Confirmó Senku– Ahora que lo pienso, podría descargar su frustración en abrir estos cangrejos. Le tomará un buen rato, pero será como darle un hueso a un perro.

No estaban muy lejos de él, así que el rubio escuchó al científico decir eso último, y le dirigió una mirada bastante amenazante mientras se levantaba y se acercaba.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, chico? Repítelo una vez más, vamos –Le dijo Stan con una pequeña sonrisa, una muy peligrosa– Los huesos más divertidos de roer son los que todavía tienen un poco de carne a su alrededor, y este “perro” tiene mucha hambre. ¿Empiezo contigo?

\- Tranquilo Stan, fue una broma, una muy estúpida –Kohaku trató de apaciguarlo, pero se puso delante de Senku por precaución. Hasta a ella la intimidaba un poco cuando le veía esos ojos azules fríos como el hielo, y le traían malos recuerdos.

\- Entonces que cierre ese pico supuestamente inteligente que tiene, o voy a usar al cangrejo de engrampadora, para cerrárselo dolorosamente. Primera advertencia –No había rastro de broma en su mirada, su ceño estaba profundamente fruncido, y su voz era muy grave ahora.

\- Woo woo, tranquilo amigo– Mozu también se puso en medio de los dos, y le tocó los hombros para frenarlo. Sabía que Stan no iba a cumplir su amenaza realmente, pero eso no quitaba la tensión del momento.

\- Lo haré cuando deje de dar órdenes como si fuese el líder, habla mucho y hace poco. Tampoco voy a santificarlo porque pensó cómo hacer un maldito pozo o un trozo de jabón, no es el único aquí que sabe hacer esas cosas, creéme que yo he tenido que vivir y hacer cosas peores, que no sé si este mocoso podría soportar. Que sepa que este perro es el que ayudó a saciar su sed y llenarle el estómago, que sin mi ayuda y la de los demás, todavía estaría caminando kilómetros hasta dar con el manantial para beber una mísera cantidad de agua, o pasársela comiendo hongos y hojas. Que sepa que aquí colaboramos todos a la par y por decisión propia, no hay líderes ni poder. Maldito niño desagradecido, bájate de pony al que te subiste para pretender mirarnos desde arriba.

\- De acuerdo, lo siento Stanley, fue una broma desafortunada de mi parte –Senku se disculpó, levantando las manos en el aire. Era evidente que la falta de cigarrillo lo había puesto de muy mal humor al rubio, aunque tenía que admitir que lo que le había dicho no había sido muy maduro, y en parte tenía razón con lo de la ayuda de los más fuertes.

\- Voy a llevarle estos bichos a Tsukasa, y preguntarle si tiene ganas de abrirlo –Mozu intervino, dando por cerrado el tema– Taiju, ¿qué vas a hacer con ese pequeño?

\- No vamos a comérnoslo. Voy a llevarlo a donde dejamos los restos de los cocos abiertos, ahí tendrá para comer y estar seguro.

\- Oh, pero qué corazón tienes… Como quieras, estoy seguro que podrá sernos útil de alguna forma…hasta nos podrían facilitar la tarea de romper algunos cocos más, si traemos uno un poco más grande.

\- ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, ESO ES MUY BUENA IDEA! –Taiju gritó emocionado– Podemos hacer un corral, y poner varios de esos ahí, y darles los cocos.

\- ¿Estás imaginando una granja de crustáceos, grandulón? –Senku rió, ahora que el ambiente se había vuelto a relajar– Es un poco inocente, pero interesante.

\- ¡Yo lo haré entonces!

Kohaku seguía mirando de reojo a Stan, y notaba su mandíbula trabada y que seguía mordisqueando el palillo en su boca, mientras oía la conversación de los dos castaños. Quería hacer algo para distraerlo de su pésimo humor, debía ser difícil para él no poder calmar sus nervios o ansiedad. Lo miró a los ojos hasta que él le devolvió la mirada, todavía un poco fría.

\- Stan, ¿vamos a caminar y hablar un rato, hasta que esté lista la comida?

\- No sé si caminar va a ayudar de mucho, y ya falta poco para comer.

\- Entonces te juego una carrera, desde aquí hasta esa palmera enorme allá a lo lejos.

\- Te agradezco la intención, pero…

\- PREPARADOS, LISTOS, ¡YA!

Ignorando el rechazo de Stan, Kohaku echó a correr sola por la orilla a toda velocidad. Por un momento todos se le quedaron viendo, y el rubio la miró con las cejas en alto. Pero luego sonrió un poco, y luego de negar con la cabeza, se decidió a correr detrás de ella también. Aunque ella le llevaba ya no menos de diez metros de ventaja cuando decidió seguirle el juego, su altura y su superior estado físico hicieron que la alcanzara a los pocos segundos, y pasó él a ganarle ventaja y ganar la carrera sin mucho esfuerzo, mientras que ella respiraba más agitadamente cuando llegaron.

Pero a la vuelta, como sabía que no podría ganarle, Kohaku saltó y se trepó a la espalda de él como una garrapata, y él siguió corriendo sin detenerse, llevándola “a caballito”. Eso les sacó una gran sonrisa a los dos, en especial a la ella, que no hacía eso desde que era una niña, y alzó los brazos al cielo cuando él la agarró de las piernas para evitar que se cayera.

\- ¿Así que primero un perro, y ahora un caballo? De acuerdo, pero tú serás un pajarito entonces –Le dijo Stan con voz potente pero divertida, mientras corría.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Pajar…?

No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta, pero más bien porque su palabra fue sustituida por un grito cuando él la giró en el aire para poder agarrarla de la cintura, y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas directo al mar, haciéndola “volar” al menos unos cinco metros. Para colmo, Kohaku se estrelló de panza contra la fría agua, lo cual fue un poco doloroso. Pero Stan tenía mucha energía por gastar, así que, sin importar mojarse el pantalón, se lanzó al mar también. Pelearon un poco en el agua, mitad persiguiéndose a nado, mitad lanzándose agua a la cara, pero luego Kohaku le pidió usarlo de plataforma para que la empuje en el aire y así hacer “clavados” mar adentro. Stan accedió, nunca le negaría nada y menos cuando le había mejorado el humor perceptiblemente en pocos minutos, así que la dejó que se le parara en los hombros, y él saltaba con todo el impulso que podía para hacerla volar varios metros hacia arriba y adelante.

Las carcajadas y gritos de diversión y emoción de la rubia se podían oír a varios metros, que estaba reviviendo su infancia con ese juego. Los demás jóvenes los miraban con una sonrisa, y Ryusui dijo con los ojos brillantes que también quería hacer eso, y miró alrededor para encontrar algún voluntario. Era más que evidente que Homura estaba muy interesada, al fin y el cabo los movimientos gimnásticos eran su especialidad, pero también era evidente que miraba de reojo y un dejo de resignación a Hyoga, que no parecía nada interesado en hacer esas cosas “infantiles”. Ryusui no quería ver a ninguna mujer triste, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que particularmente con Homura, ella se negaría, aunque se estuviera muriendo de ganas por dentro. Su mirada siguió y se encontró con la de Chrome, que brillaba tanto como la de él, que recordaba el “lanzamiento de emergencia” cuando escaparon del barco. Asintiendo mutuamente, se sacaron la ropa pero quedando en ropa interior, y corrieron al mar hasta alcanzar a los otros dos. Obviamente Ryusui se ofreció como plataforma de Chrome, que era incluso más ligero que Kohaku, así que compensaba la falta de fuerza y un poco de altura con respecto a Stan. El castaño no era tan ágil y deportista como su amiga, así que aprovechó la diversión para lanzarse como bomba al agua.

Luego cambiaron de pareja, y Stan lanzaba a Ryusui, mientras que Kohaku lo hacía con Chrome, sorprendiendo a todos con lo poco que le costaba cargar en sus hombros y lanzar a su delgado amigo. Siguieron así unos quince minutos más, hasta que el cansancio de los cuatro comenzó a hacerse evidente, y decidieron volver entonces. Los demás jóvenes ya habían empezado a comer, pero les guardaron su porción de pescado y verduras asadas para que coman luego. Ryusui y Chrome se quedaron escasamente vestidos como estaban, pero Stan tuvo que sacarse el pantalón y Kohaku el vestido, quedando en ropa interior, para que se secara más rápido todo. Por suerte hacía un poco de calor, con lo cual quedaron los cuatro retozando en la arena y tomando sol mientras se recuperaban del ejercicio, antes de empezar a comer.

El resto del día guardaron las energías, tampoco tenían que cansarse en exceso si no sabían lo que iba a pasar los próximos días. Como no tenían ni un mazo de cartas para jugar, hacían juegos mentales para distraerse, dormían por turnos, o simplemente hablaban y se conocían más. Senku y Kohaku estaban juntos de a ratos, pero esa pequeña isla no se caracterizaba por la privacidad, y la situación tampoco los predisponía de un humor particularmente activo, además de que no había novedades que compartir. Como sólo podían compartir anécdotas pasadas, imaginar planes a futuro, o compartir reflexiones, era más interesante conocer a los demás y estar en grupos. Y era más que obvio que por más que generaran un clima más romántico, no podían hacer mucho sin protección, por lo cual evitaban generar deseo entre ellos, porque sólo sería más frustrante.

Aunque eso era más bien lo especial y fuerte de su relación sólida, que como se amaban profundamente, no necesitaban canalizarlo de una forma carnal y apasionada, solamente con estar juntos, compartir unas charlas amenas, tomarse de las manos o abrazarse, ya estaban bien. Eso no quitaba que también se desearan, no había nada más emocionante y mágico que la unión del cuerpo y el espíritu, era la cumbre de la expresión de su amor, y nunca se cansarían de sentirse mutuamente, realmente lo extrañaban. Pero saber que no necesitaban de eso para ser felices juntos o para demostrar que se querían, era algo maravilloso que habían aprendido juntos.

Estaban los dos bajo la sombra que proyectaba un árbol, la espalda de Kohaku apoyada contra el pecho de Senku, y entre sus piernas flexionadas. Ella venía de muy buen humor, pero poco a poco su semblante se volvió más y más serio. Senku lo notó, y se decidió a preguntarle.

\- ¿Qué pasa, leona? ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Mi papá y Ruri, deben estar desesperados por no tener noticias. O peor, imagina que salió en la tele, y dicen del barco hundido de Ryusui y los veinte tripulantes desaparecidos… ya sabes cómo son de sensacionalistas. Me aterra que estén devastados pensando lo peor, y no tener la forma de tranquilizarlos. Ellos sufriendo, y nosotros aquí, esperando, y riéndonos cada tanto.

\- Pero ninguno de nosotros tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, y sería ridículo pretender que estemos deprimidos y desganados, más bien sería peligroso. Necesitamos estar fuertes, y para eso conviene que nuestra energía esté alta, así podremos pensar con más claridad y optimismo.

\- Ya lo sé, pero me sigue pareciendo injusto. Ni siquiera tenemos nuestros teléfonos con señal para que de alguna forma capten que estamos aquí. Tengo miedo, pero por ellos. La incertidumbre es lo peor que hay.

\- Lo sé, leona, pero no podemos hacer nada. Si el barco no se hubiera hundido, estoy seguro que hubiera armado algún sistema de comunicación, un código morse, o algo combinado con el GPS. Y si tuviera mucho más tiempo y recursos, podría hacerlo de cero lo mismo, pero pasarían meses para eso quizás. Y estoy seguro que es cuestión de unos días más para que nos encuentren.

\- Sí, dijiste que seguro la familia de Ryusui era la primera en salir a buscarnos.

\- Eso, y las nuestras. La ventaja es que no estamos solos, todos tenemos al menos una persona que sabe lo que íbamos a hacer este fin de semana. Sólo tenemos que preocuparnos por mantenernos juntos y enteros, hay que saber confiar en los demás.

\- Es verdad, tienes toda la razón –Kohaku le apretó la mano, y giró la cabeza para mirarlo– Gracias, Senku, siempre que flaqueo estás ahí para mí. Te amo tanto.

\- Yo también, y podría decir lo mismo de ti. Pero debo aclarar que no flaqueas casi nunca, estás subestimando tu propia fuerza. Eres la chica más determinada y segura que conozco, diez billones por ciento seguro de eso. Que tengas un momento de duda, y que ni siquiera sea por ti, sino por tu familia… está bien, y es lógico. Serás una leona, pero tienes tu lado humano. No te preocupes más por ahora, estamos juntos en esto.

Por la noche, luego de cenar, se habían recostado juntos como venían haciendo, pero Kohaku se abrazó a él y entrelazaron sus piernas juntas para estar más cerca y compartir el calor, a falta de abrigo. Se acariciaban la espalda mutuamente, con suavidad, y aunque no se veía mucho más que la iluminación de la fogata y de la luna, se miraron a los ojos. Inevitablemente quisieron compartir un beso, lo cual hicieron cuidando de hacer el menor ruido y movimiento posible, para no incomodar a los demás que estaban cerca. Pero la mayoría de ellos estaban despiertos, y lamentablemente tenían cerca en particular a alguien que ese día parecía ser una fuente inagotable de bromas. Los sobresaltó dando unas sonoras palmadas con las manos.

\- Oh no, nada de arrumacos aquí, tortolitos. No pueden comer pan delante del pobre, no es justo. O hay amor para todos, o no lo hay para ninguno. La abstinencia se comparte.

\- Déjanos en paz, Mozu –Kohaku gruñó– Era un inocente beso, tampoco es como si fuéramos a hacer nada indecente

-Yo creo que llegué a escuchar una sinfonía acuática ahí, pero aquí Ukyo es el que tiene el oído fino, él sabe mejor.

El susodicho se puso colorado y se dio vuelta, sin querer meterse.

\- El que calla otorga, parece –Dijo Mozu con malicia– Pórtense bien, o voy a tener que tomar medidas más…pinchudas.

\- ¿Qué? –Contestaron Kohaku y Senku al unísono

\- ¿Se acuerdan de nuestro cangrejito bebé? Taiju hizo bien en guardarlo. Aunque más que abrir cocos, si siguen en plan egoísta, se viene un doloroso pellizco en algún lugar sensible y carnoso. Es eso, o comparten.

\- Búscate tu propia diversión entonces, pero en otro lado –Senku le dijo con una media sonrisa– ¿O es que aquí a nadie le interesa hacerte arrumacos a ti? ¿Es eso, Mozu, por eso nos molestas?

\- Para nada. Y más bien prefiero ser yo el que los haga, soy bueno dando amor.

\- Y, así y todo, parece que nadie se está desesperando por pedírtelo, ¿eh?

\- Qué lengua filosa que tienes, Senku, pero tienes un pequeño punto ahí. Prefiero a las mujeres bonitas, pero si no hay ninguna voluntaria ahora, aquí hay alguien que le pasa por un pelo a esa descripción.

Dicho eso, se dio vuelta, y con una sonrisa que anunciaba que iba a hacer otra de sus diabólicas bromas provocadoras, se recostó detrás de Stan, y lo abrazó, dándole un besito en el cuello. El rubio entrecerró los ojos ante eso, pero no se lo quitó de encima.

\- No sé si sentirme halagado u ofendido por ese comentario, Mozu.

\- Yo diría que halagado. Si las mujeres son hermosas, y las deseamos, y tú tienes una belleza similar, es claro que es bueno. No cualquier hombre tiene ojos tan bonitos y esos labios tan perfectos como tú, eres casi un muñeco.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que me deseas?

Optando por tomárselo a broma y seguirle el juego, Stan se volteó y levantó una ceja, mientras sonreía. A su alrededor, ya todos estaban escuchando la conversación y los miraban divertidos y curiosos. Mozu nunca fallaba en entretener con sus cuestionables comentarios, y Stan nunca se achicaba ante un desafío. Se conocían hace bastante por sus trabajos de modelaje, ocasionales, y eran muy cómplices en sus juegos.

\- Digo que pones en duda mi sexualidad, y eso que tengo una preferencia bastante clara. A Ryusui ya se la hiciste perder, y jugaste con la de Tsukasa. Yo sigo invicto todavía.

\- ¿Quieres que lo intente? Todavía no usé mi mejor arma.

\- Creo que si la usas, me va a doler. La bandera estadounidense no va a clavarse en mi territorio.

\- ¡Oh por todos los dioses, Mozu! –Kirisame, que estaba a unos metros, se horrorizó, y le lanzó una piedrita, que acertó en su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué problema tienen con mi cabeza, tengo una diana de tiro al blanco acaso?

\- El problema es que parece que es lo único que tienes en la cabeza, eso, y a las “mujeres bonitas”

\- La puritana aquí eres tú, no es mi problema. Ahora, si me disculpas, estaba ocupado en ser seducido por este hombre bonito, para variar –Volvió la atención a su amigo– Dime Stan, tengo curiosidad, ¿hubo otro hombre en tu vida, o yo sería el primero? Bueno, sin contar que con Ryusui parecían estar buscando petróleo la otra vez, pero lo dejaré pasar.

\- ¿Y en qué cambiaría eso? En todo caso me hubiera dado más experiencia, la cual seguramente te favorecería a ti al final.

\- Vamos Stan, no esquives la pregunta. De acuerdo, preguntaré la duda que me viene carcomiendo hace mucho tiempo. ¿Pasó algo entre Xeno y tú alguna vez?

\- Somos muy buenos amigos –Stan resopló suavemente, parecía que no era la primera vez que le preguntaban eso.

\- Sí, ya… pero pueden ser amigos y… ya sabes. Una cosa no quita la otra.

\- Lo conozco desde que voy a la primaria, estamos juntos desde entonces. Nadie me conoce más que él, y lo mismo podría decir al revés. ¿Entre ustedes no hay alguien así que tenga una relación similar como para entenderlo?

\- ¡Sí, te entiendo perfectamente! –Taiju se metió en la conversación, asintiendo entusiasmado– Senku y yo también nos conocemos de toda la vida. Incluso cuando su padre tuvo que viajar a Estados Unidos y Rusia para su entrenamiento de astronauta, mi familia y yo cuidamos de él. No tengo hermanos, así que Senku es como uno para mí. Aunque… –el castaño se frotó la barbilla, pensando– A Yuzuriha también la conozco desde la escuela, pero de ella me enamoré y aquí estamos. Pero de Senku no, hmmm…

\- Grandulón, no lo compliques –el peliverde le contestó– En esto le doy la derecha a Stanley, no sé qué tanta obsesión tienen las personas con ver relaciones románticas en todos lados, es absurdo. ¿No pueden aceptar que sean amigos y ya? No a todos les interesan ese tipo de relaciones, hay otras cosas además de una pareja en la vida. Y no lo digo sólo por mí, ya saben cómo pienso, aunque ahora esté con Kohaku. El grandulón parece todo un romántico al lado mío, y recién hace unos tres años se declaró a Yuzuriha, su primera y única novia. Y si lo analizamos… de los veinte que somos, sólo un treinta por ciento está en pareja aquí.

\- Cálculos aparte –Lo interrumpió Stan– es como dice Senku. Hay amistades que terminan en romance, otras no, son sólo excelentes amistades. Incluso hay parejas que no llegan a conocerse tanto como lo hacen con sus amigos más cercanos. Es erróneo asumir que, porque dos personas sean buenos amigos, también van a ser buenos amantes, son dos dinámicas distintas. Es como la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer, si creen que es posible o no. Yo sí lo creo.

\- ¿Te refieres antes o después de estar con ellas? Porque si en tu caso tomamos a Kohaku-chan, que ustedes ya… ¡MPFH!

Stan le tapó la boca y le dio un sutil pero potente puñetazo en el riñón, para silenciarlo.

\- Mozu, si no quieres que tu cuerpo no vuelva a Tokio, cierra la boca.

No todos conocían los pormenores de lo que había pasado en la relación de Senku y Kohaku antes de ser novios, y no era un recuerdo cómodo para ninguno de los involucrados, y era mejor que eso quede en las sombras del pasado, y habían cambiado mucho las cosas desde entonces.

\- Como decía… –continuó Stan, dejando respirar libremente a Mozu– Una relación de pareja sana e ideal tiene amor, amistad, confianza, y sexo. Puedes amar a alguien con todo tu corazón, pero tener un sexo pésimo, o pueden ser dioses sexuales, pero que no sienten absolutamente nada el uno por el otro. O mucho amor… pero basta que uno no confíe, y los celos y la posesividad destruyan todo lo demás. Por otro lado, puede que tengas curiosidad sexual con un amigo o amiga, lo experimenten... y puedan mantener esa dinámica, de ser amigos y a también tener sexo, pero sin involucrar sentimientos románticos, el famoso “amigo con derecho a roce”.

\- Te pusiste reflexivo, Stan, no puedo seguir bromeando así –se quejó Mozu con una sonrisa.

\- Pero es un interesante tema de conversación ahora –Gen se había sentado, y había estado escuchando atentamente a Stan– Puedo agregar que todas esas variantes de relaciones sólo pueden darse auténticamente si hay honestidad de las dos partes. Conozco más de uno que esa amistad con derecho a roce le terminó generando otros sentimientos, pero nunca expresó su… cambio de corazón. Y eso puede volverse sumamente tóxico emocionalmente, porque el que terminó enamorándose seguía con esa dinámica “libre”, pero con la falsa esperanza del amor.

\- Sí, sé de lo que hablas –Coincidió Ryusui, que también se había levantado– Yo soy partidario del amor libre, no de la posesión. Quiero probar y disfrutar de todas las cosas que el mundo ofrece, y tengo que admitir que tengo bastante experiencia en esa dinámica que hablan. Pero me ha pasado que algunos de esos amigos y amigas se han ofendido cuando se enteraron que no eran los únicos con los que pasaba eso. Y ahí venían los problemas… ni siquiera era una relación abierta, así que nunca entendí qué tanto les molestaba. Hasta que, hablando con ellos, las conclusiones fueron como lo que tú dijiste, Gen.

\- Las relaciones abiertas, ese es otro tópico complejo y de dudosa honestidad –Sonrió Gen ligeramente– Los humanos somos criaturas sociales, naturalmente vivimos en manada. Pero es curioso que, a diferencia de otras especies de animales, no tenemos definida la monogamia o poligamia. Claro que es producto de la evolución mental, y por lo tanto social de nuestras culturas, además de la moral. No hay que olvidar que somos animales, por lo cual marcamos nuestro territorio, y tenemos un fuerte instinto por continuar la especie mediante la reproducción. Nuestro maravilloso cerebro nos dio una compleja red de emociones, que pueden ser analizadas también, con datos científicos y deducciones. Y mediante la vida en sociedad, creamos dioses y reglas, que combinado con las jerarquías de poder se volvieron mandatos sociales, religiones, imposiciones morales. Y el deseo. Desear objetos, experiencias, y personas. Pero si a ese deseo le sumamos la posesión, que es una característica intrínseca del deseo egoísta o personal… bueno, ahí es cuando vienen los problemas.

\- Pero no veo el problema en desear –Ryusui acotó, frunciendo el ceño– La ambición no es mala de por sí. La ambición nos da el impulso para lograr grandes cosas, para descubrir el mundo, para hallar nuevas respuestas. Por eso lo deseo todo, porque no quiero encontrarme nunca con el final de algo, no me lo creo que algo pueda tener un final definitivo, ni siquiera la muerte.

\- No, el problema viene cuando otro nos quiere decir qué tenemos que desear, o cuando pretende limitar nuestros deseos. Y si es alguien cercano, de confianza, y con el cual además hay amistad o amor, ahí se pone difícil.

\- Ryusui, dijiste algo de lo más interesante, y voy a aportar la visión científica –Senku intercedió, sus ojos rojos brillando frente al fuego– Mencionaste que ni siquiera la muerte es el final, aunque quizás estabas pensando en algo más espiritual o filantrópico. Pero voy a preguntarles, ¿de qué estamos hechos? La más mínima unidad que nos crea a nosotros, y al universo, a lo vivo, y a lo inerte.

\- ¿El mínimo común denominador? –Preguntó Tsukasa interesado, y se detuvo a pensar– Que compartamos una persona y una piedra por igual, hmmm… ¿los átomos?

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, Tsukasa. ¿Y cómo se originó el universo?

\- Con el Big Bang.

\- Exacto, una vez más. Y como dijo nuestro querido genio científico Albert Einstein, la materia no se crea ni se destruye, por lo que esa materia inicial, cada átomo y molécula, fue circulando y pasando por todo el universo, ilimitado, dándole forma a todas las estrellas y planetas. Átomos de elementos químicos, que formarían gases, minerales, metales, y demás. Millones de años de esa alquimia, y de las condiciones apropiadas, y esas combinaciones dieron lugar a la primera célula viva, y la evolución hizo su curso para crear toda la diversidad de los distintos ecosistemas.

\- Siento que estoy volviendo a la escuela –Murmuró Kohaku.

\- Era necesario decirlo para ponerlos en contexto de mi siguiente punto, leona. Pero lo curioso del ciclo de la vida, es que nosotros nos alimentamos de las plantas y animales, así como también morimos y nuestro cuerpo se convierte en el abono y alimento de las plantas y otros bichos, y así indefinidamente a través de millones de años. Y los átomos del aire que respiramos, de la arena sobre la que estamos recostados, de las piedras que afilamos para cazar… así como de los nutrientes, sustancias y células que nos conformaron cuando nos procrearon y los que incorporamos para crecer hasta el día de hoy y los años que vengan… todo, todo parte de esa misma materia que recorrió el universo desde que existe.

\- Poesía y ciencia junta… es un concepto elegante del cual Xeno estaría orgulloso –Stan apreció mientras miraba el cielo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Jaja! Entonces es tal como decía, ni siquiera la muerte es el fin, porque al menos todo nuestro cuerpo continúa en otros seres, es parte de la tierra, del aire, del mar –Ryusui dijo entusiasmando, chasqueando los dedos.

\- Así es, y por eso que creo que no hay distinción real entre todos los humanos del mundo, todas las vidas valen y están hechos de lo mismo, ni los reyes y su “sangre azul” se escapan de esto. Y si seguimos esa línea de pensamiento, podemos afirmar que cualquiera de nosotros puede tener al menos un átomo de un dinosaurio, una mariposa, una flor, un árbol, de alguien de la histórica monarquía de todo el mundo, un pontífice, Aristóteles, César, Newton, Einstein, Mozart, nuestros antepasados familiares, algún asesino serial, Hitler, y por supuesto también de un pedazo de mierda.

\- Ah, magnífico –Gen sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

\- Nada mal… nada nada mal, chico –Stan asintió.

Todos quedaron en silencio por un buen rato luego de esa curiosa y profunda reflexión, y sus alcances. Era evidente que ese fue el cierre de la charla del día, ni siquiera Mozu pensó en seguir con sus bromas o preguntas. Poco a poco el silencio y la tranquilidad los fue llevando al sueño, que curiosamente fue el más sereno y confortante de los últimos días para la mayoría.

Kohaku se despertó sintiendo un poco de frío, y notó que Senku no estaba a su lado. Miró el horizonte, y todavía estaba un poco oscuro, pero podía comenzar a vislumbrarse una mínima luz en la línea que unía el cielo y el mar a lo lejos, por lo que estaban cerca del amanecer. Se levantó con mucho cuidado, y pasó entre sus amigos con mucho sigilo, procurando no despertar a ninguno. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se trepó a un árbol, y miró a lo largo de toda la orilla, buscando la figura de Senku entre la arena. Y lo encontró, pero parecía estar al menos a unos cien metros del campamento que habían armado. Se bajó y lo fue a buscar.

Senku se dio cuenta de su presencia, y se dio vuelta con una media sonrisa, pero sin decir nada.

\- ¿No podías dormir? –Le preguntó Kohaku

\- Los pensamientos eran diez billones más fuertes que el sueño. ¿Y tú?

\- Me desperté de frío, me faltaba tu calor.

\- Ven aquí entonces, leona –Senku estiró el brazo, ofreciéndole su mano, que ella tomó, y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla por detrás.

\- ¿Qué pensabas tanto, Senku?

\- Nada particular, sólo seguía pensando lo insignificantes y trascendentes que somos en el universo, y al mismo tiempo, cuánto lo podemos cambiar, o que sólo con el hecho de pensar e investigar, podemos develar muchos de sus misterios y de su origen, gracias a la ciencia.

\- No sólo a la ciencia. Se necesita mucha fuerza de corazón, y de voluntad, para hacerlo. No todos son tan perseverantes como tú, se rinden a mitad del camino.

\- No son lo suficientemente curiosos, o no pueden admitir que ellos o sus antecesores se equivocaron. A mí me da lo mismo, mientras en alguno de mis diez billones de intentos llegue a una respuesta científica válida.

\- Eso es lo que me gusta tanto de ti, aunque te equivoques, siempre estás dispuesto a reconocerlo, a volver sobre tus pasos, y a intentarlo una vez más. Es una gran lección de humildad para todos, y una que aplica a todo lo que hacemos, no solo a la ciencia… lo hiciste conmigo también, y creo que gracias a eso es que hoy estamos juntos.

\- No soy un santo –se encogió de hombros– Pero también me alegro de que me hayan hecho repensar una cosa o dos. Prueba y error, aplica a todo. Si me tienes paciencia, podemos seguir experimentando mucho tiempo más.

\- Lo mismo digo. ¿Te dije que te amo?

\- Unas diez billones de veces.

\- No creo que tantas, pero podría proponerme llegar a ese número. Quizás toda la vida me alcance para llegar, ¿qué piensas?

\- Me gustaría verte intentarlo. No te prometo decírtelo esa cantidad de veces, las palabras no son lo mío. Pero sí demostrártelo, un poco cada día.

\- Me gusta cómo suena eso. Oooh, mira, está saliendo el sol ya. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía un amanecer, y es la primera vez que veo uno contigo.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, es cierto. El último mío fue en esas mini vacaciones con Byakuya antes de mi beca en Estados Unidos. Por lo menos el último al cual le presté atención exclusivamente.

Miraron juntos y en silencio el crepúsculo, firmemente abrazados. Y luego de la hipnotizante y bella vista, aprovecharon que esta vez no estaba Mozu y que nadie más los molestaría, para compartir largos besos sin prisas ni interrupciones.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la isla desierta, y para cuando todos habían despertado, se dispusieron a preparar el desayuno, cuyo menú era el que se repetía en cada comida, pero a nadie le importaba realmente. Estaban bastante callados todos, pero no era un silencio incómodo. Luego se volvieron a dividir en grupos, para seguir recorriendo y matar el tiempo hasta el mediodía. Tsukasa se sumó al grupo de los “cazadores de cangrejos” del día anterior, ya que Mozu le había apostado que por más fuerte que fuera, no podría matar a un crustáceo de los grandes a mano limpia, y el luchador aceptó el reto. Incluso Ginro fue, motivado porque su hermano mayor también iba, y Matsukaze admiraba tanto a Tsukasa que también quiso ser espectador de esa peculiar “lucha”, y la forma en que Mozu había descrito el desafío que había representado el animal también lo había interesado.

Llamativamente, además de Senku, Gen y Francoise que se quedaban haciendo guardia, el que se quedó sentado contemplando el mar y no lograron convencer que los acompañara fue Stan. No estaba de mal humor como el día anterior, pero no había despegado los ojos del mar desde que se había despertado. Lo dejaron solo en su contemplación un buen rato, pero cuando habían pasado casi dos horas y seguía en el mismo lugar, Gen llamó la atención de Senku.

\- Oye, Senku-chan… ¿estará bien?

\- No lo sé, no leo mentes como tú.

\- ¿Y si le preguntas?

\- ¿Yo? –Abrió los ojos, considerando lo mala que era posiblemente esa idea, dado lo que había pasado el día anterior– Hazlo tú, que eres el interesado.

\- Pero yo no tengo casi trato con él, Senku-chan. Tsukasa-chan o Ryusui-chan serían los indicados, pero se fueron. Vamos, sólo pregúntale, o hazle algún comentario del Dr. Xeno. Él también debe tener gente que se extrañe de que no aparezca, aunque estén lejos. Es el que está más solo de todos nosotros, incluso cuando nos rescaten y volvamos a casa. En tierra extranjera, rodeado de jóvenes de los cuales sólo tiene confianza con un puñado, y sin poder fumar… bastante bien lo está llevando.

\- De acuerdo, Gen. Si algo sale mal, vas a interceder tú, te lo aviso.

Senku se acercó a Stan desde la orilla, para que lo viera venir. Notó que lo miró de reojo, sin mover la cabeza, pero luego siguió mirando al horizonte.

\- ¿Cansado de estar aquí y soñando con que de tanto mirar aparezca un barco? –Le preguntó el peliverde, también mirando el mar.

\- Puede ser, hay mejores lugares donde estar, pero me sorprende que no me desagrada del todo estar aquí. Hace mucho que no estaba entre tanta paz. Te hace repensar muchas cosas esta situación.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Como lo que es verdaderamente importante en tu vida, lo que tienes, lo que no. Lo primero que tienes ganas de hacer cuando vuelvas a tu vida normal.

\- Sí, te entiendo. Aunque sinceramente lo único que puedo pensar ahora es en un buen baño caliente, una cama cómoda, y volver a ver a mi viejo y la familia.

\- Bueno, eso también –sonrió ligeramente– Solo que en mi caso no tengo familia, ni siquiera en mi país, los perdí hace unos años. Así que el único vínculo importante que me queda es Xeno.

\- Seguro que vas a llamarlo apenas tengas señal, al menos.

\- Decidí que voy a volver a Estados Unidos. Ya lo dejé solo demasiado tiempo, y no queda nada que me ate aquí, ni dejo asuntos pendientes. Mejor así, más fácil.

\- Ya veo. Dijiste que viniste aquí por trabajo, ¿fue casualidad que se encontraran con Xeno aquí?

\- No precisamente. Él vino primero, y como sabía que yo iba a quedar solo allí y de seguro iba a buscar una excusa para viajar y trabajar en otro lado, me hizo el contacto para que me tomaran acá. Y dado que llegué a ser capitán de las fuerzas especiales de mi país y me destacaba por mi puntería, aceptaron encantados y me dieron el trabajo, además que mejoraba las relaciones diplomáticas entre nuestros países.

\- Un científico y un militar de primer nivel, una buena carta de presentación. Pero no conociste a Mozu precisamente por tu actividad militar, ni a Ryusui.

\- No, eso fue un año después de que vine, y por un favor que me pidió un compañero de trabajo de sacarme unas fotos para el currículum de su esposa fotógrafa, que a su vez trabajaba para una agencia de modelos. Lo de “extranjero con cara de muñeca” es un apodo que me puso Mozu cuando nos conocimos, aunque creo que más bien estaba un poco celoso de la atención que yo tenía al principio, ya sabes cómo se cree un galán con todas las mujeres bonitas a sus pies. Pero cuando se enteró de mi carrera principal, siendo él un experto luchador, y que no me importaba ese trabajo ni la atención que recibía, empezamos a hacer buenas migas. Y el resto ya lo sabes, porque unos meses después nos conocimos, y aquí estamos.

\- Sí, aquí estamos. No te guardo rencor Stan, pero no me la pusiste fácil en ese entonces. Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, creo que fue un poco así.

\- Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, fue interesante conocerte. Quién diría que un mocoso como tú sería mi mejor rival aquí… y en cierta forma me ganaste y todo, aunque no están nada mal las cosas ahora, tengo más amigos al menos.

\- Si no puedes contra ellos, únete. O negocia, más bien diría.

\- Sí, puede ser –Stan soltó una risa breve– Tienes que saber que tienes mucha suerte, Senku. Tienes fieles amigos, una familia que te espera, una de las mujeres más hermosas y fuertes como novia, una prometedora carrera, y al mejor mentor que te acompañe. Aunque no es suerte del todo, te lo ganaste. Tienes mis respetos, lo digo honestamente, más allá de nuestras diferencias. Y perdona por lo de ayer, se me soltó la cadena.

\- No te preocupes, ya pasó, y yo hablé de más también.

\- Estamos a mano entonces –Le extendió su mano derecha, que Senku tomó, y se sonrieron mutuamente– Siento que estoy cerrando mi etapa aquí contigo… no es lo que esperaba, pero es interesante.

\- Esto es tan raro que tenemos oportunidad de que pase un barco por aquí y todo.

\- Creo que acabas de sumarnos diez días más aquí, por lo que escuché tienes el poder sobrenatural de hacer realidad tus peores suposiciones.

\- Antes dijiste que tenía mucha suerte por todo lo demás, quizás es la forma del mundo de mantener el equilibrio. Aunque si ese es el caso, lamento que los demás se vean involucrados, es por eso que hago lo posible por…

Pero Senku se calló, porque vio que los ojos de Stan estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, así como su boca también se entreabría, en una clara expresión de incredulidad. Ya estaba pensando qué calamidad podía estar acechándolos, confiando en su pésima suerte tal como había mencionado Stan, y con un poco de temor siguió la dirección de la mirada del rubio. Y sus expresiones reflejaron idéntica sorpresa muda, quietos como estatuas.

Un barco. Un barco comenzaba a verse en el horizonte, en la misma línea que dividía el cielo y el mar. No podían discernir si estaba viniendo hacia ellos, o simplemente pasando a lo lejos. Pero lo que más aturdió a Senku fue la posibilidad que por primera vez en su vida, lo que dijo había atraído más bien la mejor de las suertes. ¿Habría sido una gracia del destino, por ponerse de acuerdo con Stanley?

Cuando se recuperaron del shock, los dos hombres se levantaron inmediatamente, y corrieron hacia la fogata para alimentarla con toda la yesca que tenían a mano, y gritaron a viva voz para alertar a todos sus amigos que pudieran escucharlos, al menos Ukyo y su grupo los oiría, y la voz correría por toda la isla, no podían estar muy lejos unos de otros.

En menos de quince minutos, todos estaban de vuelta, muy expectantes de si aquel barco salvador habría notado la columna de humo, y dudando si sería uno de los rescatistas o un barco pesquero que pasara por casualidad.

\- ¡Leona, Homura, súbanse al árbol más alto que puedan y fíjense con su vista absurdamente buena si ese barco da señales de habernos visto o de venir!

No había hecho falta decírselo, las dos jóvenes ya habían echado a correr por su cuenta. Para hacer más evidentes sus intenciones, decidieron encender al menos otras tres fogatas, tenían que llamar la atención lo más posible.

\- ¡Ah, maldición! No alcanzo a ver, todavía está demasiado lejos. Por lo menos no parece irse para el lado contrario.

Pasaron unos angustiosos diez minutos, en que no sabían qué hacer. Taiju había estado por gritar al máximo de su capacidad, pero lo detuvieron a tiempo, diciéndole que era imposible que los oyeran desde ahí. Las chicas no quitaban la vista del barco, lamentando no tener unos binoculares que las ayuden con eso. Hasta que un rato después, Kohaku gritó.

\- ¡LO VEO! ¡LO VEO!... ¡VIENE HACIA AQUÍ!

Si todos gritaron en ese momento al unísono, fue de puro alivio y de felicidad. Y se podían ver lágrimas en los ojos de muchos también, al fin volverían a sus casas. Hasta que el barco rescatista se acercó lo suficiente, pasó al menos media hora más, y luego las dos jóvenes alcanzaron a ver que se había detenido, pero para lanzar al mar varios botes salvavidas, como los que los había llevado hasta la isla. Ellos tenían los suyos todavía, así que no se aguantaron y los volvieron a abrir en el mar, subiéndose de a grupos tal como habían llegado, y remaron a su vez para acercarse a sus rescatistas.

Cuando hicieron contacto con los salvadores, llegaron hasta el barco y los fueron subiendo de a uno. No estaban mojados ni heridos, pero los revisaron entre varios médicos presentes, y los cubrieron con mantas, en especial a las jóvenes que llevaban puesto todavía sus vestidos de fiesta. Sería una imagen de lo más extraña para cualquiera, pero los rescatistas sabían los detalles del barco hundido, por lo que no les hicieron más preguntas.

A pesar de la ansiedad que tenían por llegar a tierra firme, sabían que todavía tenían al menos doce horas por delante, si volvían a la mayor velocidad que podían. Ryusui había navegado poco más de un día entero para llegar a esa isla, pero más bien se lo había tomado como un paseo, la velocidad era mucho menor entonces. Pero por suerte el barco sí tenía un sistema de comunicación con el puerto, por lo cual pudieron pasar el mensaje de que habían encontrado a todos sanos y salvo, y que estaban volviendo, mensaje que comunicaron a la prensa y a las familias desesperadas. Los rescatistas les dijeron a los jóvenes que llegarían por la noche, y les dieron de comer y beber, además de permitirles dormir o moverse libremente por el barco.

Llegaron a ofrecerles la cena, pero el hecho de que ya alcanzaban a ver las luces de la ciudad de Tokio les había hecho un nudo en el estómago, aunque era de pura expectativa por estar de regreso y en una pieza. Todos se asomaron a la proa, y eventualmente alcanzaron a poder discernir formas y figuras más concretas, incluso les pareció ver algunos flashes de luz, pero asumieron que eran de los medios de comunicación cubriendo la noticia del rescate.

\- ¡¡¡SEEEEEEEEEEEENKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Un grito se oyó por encima del silencio de la noche, interrumpido solamente por el barco que atravesaba el mar. El peliverde abrió mucho los ojos, reconociendo la voz de su padre, e inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no pudo controlar.

\- ¡¡¡HIIIIIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Senku sólo tenía una pregunta resonando en su cabeza: ¿Por qué demonios se estaban tardando tanto en llegar al puerto? Cada fibra de su ser quería gritarle de vuelta, pero sentía la garganta completamente obstruida.

\- ¡¡¡KOHAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Dos voces más se sumaron más desde la oscuridad, pero la rubia podía verlos con mucha más claridad que Senku a su padre, y ella sí pudo gritar con toda su voz.

\- ¡¡¡PAPAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡RUUUURIIIIIIIII!!!!

Si hubiera sido por ella, se hubiera lanzado al mar y nadado hasta llegar al puerto, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Poco a poco, varios gritos y aplausos más se oyeron a través del aire. Familia, amigos, e incluso gente que no los conocía, pero los había visto en las noticias y se habían acercado por curiosidad. Cuando estuvieron ya a unos pocos metros, una jovencita rubia se trepó a la baranda del puerto, y entre lágrimas también gritó desesperada.

\- ¡¡¡HERMANOOOOO!!!

Esa voz… Esta vez fue Tsukasa quién se asomó desesperado, y alzó una mano en el aire tratando de alcanzar la figura femenina que ya podía distinguir con toda seguridad cada vez más cerca.

\- ¡MIRAI! –Le gritó a través de sus propias lágrimas. Cada hora que había pasado en esa isla, no había dejado de pensar en ella. Si se había mantenido fuerte y seguro, era solamente por la convicción de volver a verla una vez más.

Cada vez más cerca…unos minutos y ya estarían en los brazos de sus seres queridos. Con todas las luces que iluminaban la zona, ya podían alcanzar perfectamente a ver los rostros de todos. Byakuya era un mar de lágrimas, ver la expresión de su rostro hacía llorar más si era posible a Senku. Y entonces, al lado de su padre, distinguió a una conocida figura que no pensaba ver ahí, pero la voz del peliverde no fue la única que lo nombró con total sorpresa e incredulidad.

\- ¡¿XENO?!

Así como habían compartido la misma expresión en la orilla de la isla al ver el barco, ahora Senku y Stan eran un espejo también. Incluso se miraron entre ellos, realmente dudando de sus ojos, pero no había duda, se trataba del científico. La pregunta era qué hacía ahí en Japón, cuando se suponía que estaba en Estados Unidos. En ese momento, sobrepasando su sorpresa, Stan sí hizo lo que varios de los tripulantes del barco habían pensado hacer antes. Movió a un lado con sus manos a los que tenía alrededor, y retrocediendo un poco, volvió a avanzar de a un par de zancadas para saltar de una forma casi irreal desde el barco hasta el piso de cemento, logrando aferrarse de una de las barandas. Había sido un salto de al menos unos siete metros, y aunque logró aterrizar bien por muy poco, Xeno corrió a asegurarlo, con ayuda de Byakuya, los dos adultos igual de sorprendidos con la proeza que el ex-militar había hecho.

\- ¡Stan!

Pero el rubio, una vez se puso de pie, sólo se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo, tan fuerte que una expresión de dolor cruzó fugazmente por el rostro del científico, que igualmente le devolvió el abrazo.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –Le preguntó en inglés, el idioma nativo que compartían.

\- ¿Qué hago? Tú fuiste el que desapareciste de la faz de la tierra de un día para otro. Senku tampoco contestaba el teléfono, y me pareció extraño. Llamé a Byakuya, y me contó del náufrago. No podía hacer nada desde allí, mucho menos quedarme sin hacer nada a esperar noticias, así que me tomé el primer avión que pude hacia aquí.

\- Xeno…

Los ojos azules de Stan se veían más turbios que una tormenta de verano, y sin poder creer la decisión y la fidelidad de su gran amigo, lo abrazó una vez más, no tenía palabras para su agradecimiento y emoción. Pensaba que iba a ser ignorado una vez llegara a tierra, mirando cómo todos los demás se encontraban con sus seres queridos. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía en Japón gente que se preocupara por él, salvo algunos de los jóvenes amigos con los que ya estaba, y se estaba tragando esa sensación de soledad lo mejor que podía. Pero ver a Xeno ahí, le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, y reafirmó todo lo que había hablado horas antes con Senku. Definitivamente ahora sabía que su lugar de pertenencia estaba al lado de ese científico loco, de su mejor amigo, de su hermano de corazón.

Poco a poco, minutos después, todos los jóvenes fueron bajando del barco y poniendo pie en suelo firme, siendo recibidos por sus familias o amigos. Senku quería correr, pero sentía las piernas como gelatina, por lo que sus pasos eran insoportablemente lentos. Pero Byakuya fue quién sí podía correr, desesperado por volver a ver y abrazar a su querido hijo, y recortó la distancia para estrujarlo en el más fuerte abrazo de alivio que le había dado en toda su vida.

\- Senku…hijo… estás a salvo. Gracias, gracias –sollozaba el peliblanco– No tienes idea cuánto nos preocupamos, pensamos lo peor, el mundo se derrumbó por un momento…

\- Ya está, viejo, aquí estoy. Aquí estamos, todos.

\- No dejaré de abrazarte aunque así sea, te amo tanto hijo.

\- Yo también, viejo, gracias –Ya no le importaba un milímetro nada, y en todo caso lamentaba tener que atravesar una situación tan límite para decírselo, pero ahora podían volver a estar juntos.

En cuanto Byakuya decidió soltarlo y dejarlo respirar, fue sorpresivamente atrapado en los brazos de alguien más. Lo que no se esperaba era que fuera su maestro, Xeno, el que también sucumbía a la emoción. Pero parecía que la reacción de Stan le había hecho olvidar toda la etiqueta y elegancia con la cual solía desenvolverse. En un principio, Senku no sabía qué hacer, nunca había abrazado al científico, pero apoyó los brazos a su alrededor torpemente.

\- Senku, el susto que me dieron es imperdonable, mi mejor amigo y mi mejor discípulo, si algo les llegaba a pasar era una pérdida que no podría soportar. Me alivia que estén bien, los dos.

\- Eeh, sí… gracias.

Poco a poco, todos se fueron serenando después del esperado reencuentro. El grupo de jóvenes amigos se despidió entre sí con un fuerte abrazo, agradeciéndose y felicitándose por haber vuelto a salvo, por el maravilloso trabajo en equipo, y por el apoyo que tuvieron entre todos. Ahora sí, estaban en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaaaas! Ahora sí, soy feliz, y espero que ustedes también. Yo, por poder volver a escribir, y que ya actualicé mis tres fics amados finalmente (perdón “Juntos”, ya llegará tu final también). Y ustedes…bueno, espero que haya valido la pena la espera, les dejé un capítulo súper largo –cosa que se repitió en las tres historias jaja, extrañaba mucho escribirlas– y espero que amoroso, comenzando el cierre de esta bella y emocionante historia que amo con todo mi corazón.
> 
> Ah! Una amiga hizo un grupo Senhaku en facebook, para compartir fanarts/fanfics de esta bella ship (y se puede hablar y postear de otras). Un grupo muy abierto y buena onda, "Senhaku lovers", invitados a unirse, es nuevito pero va a ser puro amor, sano y pocas reglas.
> 
> Estamos todos muy ocupados con estudio y trabajo, ¿no? Es la época… Espero haberles sacado una sonrisa, o aliviar su estrés en el mejor de los casos. Hasta mediados de noviembre también estoy fuuuull con exámenes, así que voy a ver de dónde y cómo rasco tiempo para actualizar. (“Cautivos” semanalmente intentaré, es un hype y hit total jaja). Hasta el próximo capítuloooooo!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Con el regreso a salvo de todos, poco a poco fueron volviendo a la normalidad de sus trabajos, estudios y vidas familiares. Nunca habían valorado tanto como esos primeros días un baño de agua caliente, una cama cómoda, y comida variada y deliciosa. Habían pasado menos de una semana en la isla hasta que los rescataron, pero fue inevitable para todos mirar con otros ojos esas comodidades que antes daban por sentado, el hecho de poder acostarse con la panza llena y dormir en paz y seguros, que antes consideraban como algo de lo más normal, ahora lo veían con ojos agradecidos y hasta como un lujo que podían darse.

Volver a una ciudad tan multitudinaria, activa y luminosa como Tokio fue incluso confuso para ellos, era un contraste demasiado grande la vida de los últimos días. La tecnología, la comunicación, y la disponibilidad de los objetos materiales, cosas que habían tenido siempre al alcance de la mano, adquirieron un renovado valor, a la vez que se dieron cuenta de lo exageradamente cómoda que hacían su vida cotidiana.

Sin embargo, no vivieron esas realizaciones de forma traumática, sino como en constante estado de apreciación y con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, recordando todos los enormes esfuerzos que tuvieron que hacer esos difíciles días para conseguirlas de alguna u otra forma, y otras de las cuales ni siquiera tuvieron acceso. Recordaban lo valioso que había sido su trabajo en equipo y la amistad que forjaron, la confianza absoluta de unos a otros, siendo que muchos ni siquiera se conocían antes de subir al barco. La mayoría siguió en contacto entre sí, siempre pendientes de cómo llevaban la vuelta a casa, sus estados anímicos, y por supuesto, como compañeros de bromas, ya que no habían faltado anécdotas que recordarían el resto de sus vidas.

Dado que el accidente marítimo había sido de conocimiento nacional, se esperaban un gran revuelo mediático, la prensa amarilla detrás de ellos y demás, pero se enteraron que la familia de Ryusui había ejercido su imponente influencia para que los dejaran en paz, además de que se enteraron que no se había filtrado públicamente el nombre de todos los jóvenes, lo cual agradecieron enormemente, aunque sospechaban que hubo algún arreglo económico de por medio para que eso suceda.

El único de todo el grupo que estaba pronto a hacer un cambio drástico en su vida era Stan, que les contó a todos que seguía firme su decisión de volverse a Estados Unidos, lo cual entristeció a varios que le habían tomado cariño desde que lo conocieron. Xeno ya se había vuelto a trabajar a la NASA, pero convenció a su amigo de que terminara con mayor prolijidad paciencia sus asuntos allí y su contrato de trabajo, que sólo serían casi dos meses más. Además, eso coincidía con el comienzo del período de vacaciones de verano, y como era de esperar, Ryusui dijo que no pensaba dejar ir a Stan sin hacerle una gran y memorable despedida. El marinero insistió en que quería redimirse del final fallido de la fiesta marítima que desembocó en aquella estadía forzada en la isla, pero que esta vez tenía en mente un evento más seguro y que “no iba a fallar”, por lo cual serviría como doble propósito aquel plan. No les quiso decir lo que tenía en mente, pero sí les pidió que se reservaran el primer fin de semana de las vacaciones de verano.

De vuelta en su casa y con su familia, Senku y su ser práctico aliviaron enormemente a Byakuya, aunque demás estaba decir que iba a guardar en la memoria por siempre el emotivo abrazo y sus palabras de cariño la noche del reencuentro. El joven expresaba con sus acciones mucho más de lo que se permitía con las palabras, por lo que en cuanto volvió a su vida normal, también lo hizo su ser introvertido y racional.

Lo único a lo que le costó acostumbrarse nuevamente fue al nivel de ruido de su casa, producto de sus hermanos mellizos. Escucharlos llorar y gritar a cualquier hora del día, y de la noche, ponía a prueba su paciencia, y consideró seriamente alquilar un piso para sí mismo durante el año que quedaba antes de que Byakuya y Lillian se mudaran a una casa más grande. Tal como le habían prometido, el departamento en el que vivía quedaría para él solo, pero el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. Sin embargo, cuando le contó a Kohaku su idea, ella lo miró con reprobación, ya que le dijo que en unos pocos meses más ya no los oiría llorar tanto ni tan seguido, y en todo caso, que aprovechara para disfrutar de lo que le quedaba de la vida familiar, porque luego sólo podría verlos cuando fuera de visita ocasionalmente. Kohaku había quedado mucho más sensible luego de su propio reencuentro familiar, haciendo las paces totalmente con su padre, y buscando más momentos del día para compartirlos con su hermana. Se había dado cuenta que, entre tanto entrenamiento, trabajo, y su noviazgo con Senku, había a Ruri un poco de lado, así que quería compensar y ser más atenta con ella.

Pero no fue la única que reconsideró su relación con Ruri, al parecer. Una tarde, mientras estaba estudiando en su cuarto para sus exámenes universitarios, sonó el timbre de su casa. Por suerte, su hermana avisó que iba a atender ella, sabiendo que Kohaku estaba concentrada en sus estudios. La sorpresa de la mayor vino cuando en su puerta apareció su viejo y buen amigo Chrome.

\- ¡Oh! Hola Chrome, ¿cómo estás? –a pesar de la sorpresa, le obsequió su mejor sonrisa.

\- Hola Ruri. Muy bien, ¿y tú?

\- Bien, y feliz de volver a verlos a salvo… ¿Buscas a Kohaku? –Fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar– Espera un momento, ya la llamo.

\- No, no vine por ella, Ruri… –Estaba un poco nervioso, y cambió el apoyo de un pie al otro– Vine a verte a ti.

\- ¿A mí? –La joven abrió mucho sus ojos.

\- Sí… que te sorprenda tanto también dice que no he sido un buen amigo últimamente.

\- No digas eso, Chrome. Siempre fuiste muy atento conmigo, pero sé que estabas ocupado con tus investigaciones y estudios.

\- Pero no vengo ahora como amigo… bueno sí, siempre seré tu amigo…pero…eeeh… –ya se le estaban enredando los pensamientos y la lengua, y se sonrojó un poco– La cuestión es que con lo que pasó en la isla, me puse a pensar muchas cosas. Y también me acordé de ti, lo importante que eres para mí, y lo que siento realmente, pero que nunca me animo. Y… bueno, yo... me preguntaba si… ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar algo?

Ruri lo escuchaba con atención, y al principio no entendía lo que él quería decirle con todas las vueltas que estaba dando. Pero cuando lo vio titubear y sonrojarse, para terminar con aquella invitación, creyó finalmente darse cuenta, y miró tímidamente al piso, sonrojándose también.

\- Ooh… ¿pero, ahora dices? Es decir, me gustaría, pero tendría que alistarme y dejar ordenado lo que estaba haciendo. No me lo esperaba, y…

\- ¡Ah, no, perdona Ruri! –se disculpó el castaño torpemente, levantando las manos delante de ella– Vine porque quería decírtelo personalmente, no quería mandarte un mensaje por teléfono o algo así. Debes estar ocupada, me lo imaginaba, así que podemos quedar para otro día que tengas tiempo. Eeeeh… ¿el sábado quizás? ¿O domingo?

\- Sábado está bien por mí, ¿a las cuatro de la tarde?

\- ¡Sí! –Los ojos inocentes de Chrome brillaban de felicidad porque ella hubiera aceptado finalmente. Ahora tendría que ocuparse de pensar el resto, quería llevarla a algún lugar malote que a Ruri le gustara mucho– Paso por aquí y vamos juntos, ¿quieres?

\- Sí, está bien.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento, entre sonrisas tímidas y caras sonrojadas, hasta que Chrome se dio cuenta que podría incomodarla si no decía nada. Él podría mirarla todo el día sin cansarse, pero no quería hacerlo tan evidente…

\- Bueno, me voy. Cuídate, Ruri. ¡Hasta pronto!

\- Hasta el sábado, Chrome.

Se despidieron alegremente, y luego la rubia cerró la puerta y se quedó un momento quieta ahí, tapándose la boca con una sonrisa de emoción. Siempre le había caído muy bien Chrome, era un chico muy dulce y bueno, tan atento con ella. Se conocían desde pequeños, por lo que lo pensaba más como hermano menor ya que era de la misma edad que Kohaku, pero más de una vez también lo había mirado con interés, pensando en que cuando fuese adulto sería también un gran hombre, sensible, inteligente y divertido, realmente era su favorito de entre todos sus conocidos hombres. Y desde que había vuelto de la isla, le había visto unos ojos más serios y maduros, seguramente era verdad que había reflexionado muchas cosas.

\- ¿Ruri? ¿Qué haces en la puerta todavía? –Kohaku interrumpió los pensamientos de su hermana, sobresaltándola– ¿Quién era?

\- Eh… era Chrome.

\- ¡¿Chrome?! –Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, y una sonrisita pícara asomó a su rostro cuando le vio la cara colorada– Y… ¿qué quería? Vino a verte a ti, parece.

\- S-sí… –Miró al piso, un poco avergonzada, pero sonriendo ligeramente– Me invitó a tomar algo, quedamos para el sábado.

\- ¡JA! ¿En serio? –Kohaku gritó de emoción. ¡Al fin! Ese crío se había decidido de una vez, era tan obvio que se gustaban, pero eran dos inocentes sin remedio, su amigo y su hermana– Oooh, ¡me encanta! No puedo decir que me sorprende, pero me pone contenta por ti, y por él.

\- Pero Kohaku, no pasó nada todavía…no…

\- Oh, vamos Ruri, es tan obvio que el pobre está loco por ti hace rato. Y ya vi cómo lo mirabas más de una vez, a mí no me engañas, te conozco mucho, hermana –le guiñó un ojo, y vio cómo le humeaban hasta las orejas a su dulce y tímida hermana– No te preocupes, no diré más. Pero de verdad me pone feliz, ustedes son una pareja adorable y estaba cantado que algún día podría pasar algo. Son más buenos que el pan, no tienen remedio. Pero mejor así, no tendré que preocuparme por golpearlo si te molesta. Me vuelvo a estudiar.

Como ya la había incomodado bastante, Kohaku se dio vuelta y se fue a su cuarto. Estaba radiante de felicidad por dentro, realmente le ponía muy feliz, hubiera apostado los ahorros de toda su vida a que algún día esos dos iban a estar juntos. Se estaba adelantando demasiado, pero, por otro lado, estaba segura que sería así. No podía imaginar otra pareja más compatible y dulce que la que ellos harían. No quería entrometerse, pero se moría de ganas de aconsejar a Chrome, aunque sinceramente, él la conocía también muy bien a Ruri, estaba segura que no necesitaría ayuda si actuaba con su corazón.

Esa situación le hizo acordar a su propio novio, y extrañaba pasar algo más que unas tardes con él últimamente. Desde que habían vuelto, Senku se había dedicado a ponerse al tanto de sus estudios universitarios, tanto que sólo se habían visto porque Kohaku fue a visitar a Lillian y a los niños…sus sobrinos…y medio hermanos de Senku. Ahora que la casa de él estaba mucho más concurrida, no se sentían muy cómodos de pasar la noche allí, y en la casa de Kohaku el cuarto de ella estaba pegado al de su padre, lo cual era casi peor, por lo que extrañaban bastante sus noches de intimidad juntos, o al menos ella, que era mucho más apasionada que el peliverde.

Milagrosamente, Kokuyo les dijo a sus hijas unos días más tarde, que tenía un viaje por trabajo y que volvería para el domingo. Kohaku tomó el teléfono apenas pudo, y le dijo a Senku que se guardara al menos una noche de sus exigentes estudios para que se vieran, lo cual él no rechazó. Quedaron en invitar a Ruri a cenar con ellos, ya tendrían el resto de la noche para estar solos, pero como Kohaku no tenía ganas de cocinar, decidieron pedir unas porciones de ramen al restaurante de Mozu, además ambos estaban antojados de esa deliciosa comida que extrañaban.

El jueves por la noche, Senku llegó a la casa de Kohaku. Había llevado unos dorayaki y dango de postre, sabiendo que las dos mujeres tenían paladar dulce. Mientras esperaban que llegara el ramen, y como Ruri preguntaba tanto por Sayuri y Kento, sus sobrinos, Senku decidió hacer una videollamada para que hablaran y los viera directamente. Claro que podía hacerlo ella con Lillian, pero la joven era tímida y no quería molestar, y tampoco tenía confianza con Byakuya, a diferencia de Kohaku. Así que el peliverde llamó a su padre, con las dos hermanas a su lado.

\- Hola viejo, tanto tiempo.

\- Senku, ¿estás bien? Ah… ¡Hola Kohaku-chan! Y Ruri-chan, hace tiempo que no te veo.

\- Buenas noches, Byakuya-san. Espero que no estemos molestando…

\- Siempre tan educada y linda, Ruri, despreocúpate. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, gracias. Estamos esperando a que llegue la cena, y quería saber cómo estaban los niños, y Lillian.

\- No podrían estar mejor, pero si me das un minuto, los podrás ver por ti misma.

Byakuya era puras sonrisas, como siempre, y caminó por la casa hasta llegar a las cunas de sus hijos. Los mellizos ya tenían un año y un mes aproximadamente, y eran muy inquietos y temperamentales. Si bien ya no lloraban por todo como antes, sí tenían frecuentes rabietas, o se angustiaban cuando los dejaban solos un rato, eso era de lo que se quejaba Senku constantemente, que no le gustaba hacer de niñera. Pero estaban preciosos, Sayuri era la copia en miniatura de Lillian y las hermanas, ojos aguamarina grandes y largas pestañas que adornaban su carita regordeta, y Kento era rubio también, pero había heredado los ojos cafés de Byakuya. Estaban despiertos, y empezaron a balbucear cosas ininteligibles y adorables en cuanto vieron a su padre, y se quedaron de pronto en silencio y mirando con curiosidad la pantalla del teléfono, en cuanto vieron a su tía hablándoles a través de aquel fino aparato.

Lillian estaba cerca, escribiendo en un cuaderno, pero se acercó para saludar a los jóvenes, e incentivar a sus preciosos hijos a que hagan algunas monerías para que Ruri viera lo adorables que eran. La cantante les hizo cosquillas en las pancitas, lo cual les hizo soltar unas sonoras carcajadas a ambos, y estaban para comérselos.

\- Ay, son muy tiernos… lamento mucho no hacerme el tiempo para ir a verlos últimamente, perdón, soy una mala tía.

\- No te preocupes Ruri, estás con exámenes y por terminar el año universitario, esa es tu prioridad. Ya tendrás tiempo pronto para verlos y cuidarlos todo lo que quieras.

\- Lo haré, lo prometo. ¿Cómo estás tú, Lillian?

\- Muy bien, feliz. Estamos empezando a mirar casas con Byakuya para mudarnos, y yo estoy volviendo a componer canciones nuevas, preparando mi vuelta al escenario. Aunque amo dedicarme a ser madre, extraño los shows y a mis fans.

\- Me alegro mucho entonces, estoy segura que será un éxito.

\- Gracias, querida, ojalá así sea.

El timbre sonó en la casa de Kohaku, y los tres se miraron.

\- Llegó la comida –dijo Senku– Eso fue rápido.

\- Vayan a comer tranquilos, nosotros en un rato comenzaremos a cenar –le respondió Byakuya– ¡Disfruten y pásenlo lindo, todos!

Luego de despedirse, Kohaku fue a recibir el pedido que Mozu les alcanzó. El castaño saludó a lo lejos a Ruri y a Senku, alegando que esa noche el restaurante estaba muy concurrido y tenía que apurarse a volver. Los jóvenes cenaron poniéndose al día de sus novedades, además de que Ruri le preguntó interesada a Senku sobre todas sus ocurrencias científicas de supervivencia en la isla, fascinándose en especial por los numerosos usos de los cocos, y cuando hicieron el pozo de agua y el jabón, ya que Kohaku no había sabido explicarle en detalle sobre esos temas. Los ojos de la hermana mayor brillaron cuando el peliverde mencionó que Chrome había sido su compañero científico predilecto, y que había ayudado enormemente con su conocimiento de materiales y los que encontró para hacer las armas de caza y lo demás. Kohaku la miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y comer luego el postre, Ruri se despidió y les dijo que se iba a descansar, dejándolos solos en la sala de estar. Como tenían la comida en el estómago, decidieron ver una película, y fue inevitable pensar en “Náufrago”, ahora que podían pensar con humor en lo que les había sucedido. Los dos sabían que no ponían la película con la intención de terminar de verla, en especial porque había partes que iban a ser demasiado dramáticas y no era la idea ensombrecer el humor de ambos. Así que se recostaron juntos en el sillón, Senku abrazando a Kohaku por detrás, y con el avance de la película iban haciendo comentarios con las escenas que los hacían sentirse identificados. Claro que ellos contaron con la ventaja de ser un grupo numeroso, con lo cual no se agotaron tanto individualmente, ni cayeron en la locura de la soledad, pero era interesante pensar qué hubieran hecho si se encontraban solos en una situación así, cada uno con su personalidad y sus habilidades.

Pronto la película quedó atrás, de tanto que estaban hablando por su cuenta, entre teorías, burlas y risas, y llegó un momento en que Kohaku se dio vuelta para ponerse cara a cara con Senku, ignorando completamente la pantalla.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo, leona? Que ahora no está Mozu para molestarnos e interrumpirnos –Comenzó a deslizar una mano por la silueta de ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Es verdad… pero pobre, tienes que admitir que por lo menos nos hizo reír a todos.

\- Sí, eso puedo decirlo ahora, en ese momento me irritó mucho. Pero pudo haber sido una suerte, porque iba a ser difícil quedarnos con las ganas.

\- Hmmmm, más bien creo que fue falta de creatividad y de atrevimiento de nuestra parte. Tuvimos nuestras chances de escabullirnos y hacer “otras cosas”, aunque no sirve de nada lamentarse ahora.

\- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y qué hubieras querido que hagamos?

\- Divertirnos sigilosamente –A Kohaku le encantaba la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en el rostro de su novio, y le siguió el juego– Por ejemplo, quién aguantaba más en silencio, sin rogar por más.

\- ¿Conque rogar? ¿Te gustaría que te haga rogar?

\- Tal vez, si puedes –Lo miró desafiante, y Senku alzó una ceja.

\- Soy un científico, y como tal, no me canso de experimentar una y otra vez, ya deberías saberlo. Así que tengo que buscar la fórmula y el método para obligarte a pedirme más, eso es lo que dices.

\- Me ofrezco como voluntaria para ser el sujeto de pruebas, Dr. Senku –le respondió seductoramente, haciendo énfasis en el título de “doctor”.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, leona. Acepto el trabajo entonces, será emocionante. Pero sabes, a veces los conejillos de indias se ponen ansiosos durante la experimentación, así que tendré que asegurarme de que cooperes y me dejes investigar tranquilo.

\- Oooh, ¿y cómo harás eso? –Trataba de poner su cara más seria, pero le estaba costando cada vez más. Senku rara vez sacaba su lado “dominante”, así que ya se estaba retorciendo de expectativa.

\- Empecemos por ponerte en una “jaula”.

Senku entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y levantó los brazos poco a poco hasta colocárselos por encima de la cabeza, donde cambió al agarre para tomarle ambas muñecas con una sola mano. Aunque tenía muchas ganas de besarla, se contuvo, y en su lugar la provocó respirándole suavemente por el cuello y el rostro, imposiblemente cerca, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Con su mano libre, se sacó el cinturón de su pantalón, lo agarró de ambos extremos con una mano, y lo rozó por el cuerpo de la rubia, desde sus muslos desnudos, y subiendo poco a poco hasta alcanzar sus manos. Le soltó brevemente el agarre, pero ella se quedó tal como estaba, evidentemente encantada con la novedosa idea de que él la ate. Una sola vez habían hecho algo así, pero había sido al comienzo de su relación, y ambos estaban bastante ebrios como para recordar cómo habían llegado a eso, o más bien, cómo ella había llegado a atarlo con la corbata de él, a la cama. Bueno, ahora estaban completamente sobrios, y podía cobrarse la dulce venganza.

Sólo con verla así, ya sonrojada y dedicándole una mirada ardiente, Senku tuvo que contenerse de no ceder a sus impulsos, su leona era demasiado hermosa y sensual, pero tenía que controlarse. Eso no iba a ser nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta que no estaban juntos de esa forma hacía casi un mes, demasiado tiempo. La única duda que tenía ahora, era cuánto ella iba a “aguantar” sin rogar, porque él ciertamente también tendría que hacerlo. Lo peor era que el modo competencia de la rubia era de temer, había pocas personas tan orgullosas como ella. Pero al menos si Kohaku no lo tocaba, su tarea iba a ser milimétricamente más sencilla, contaba con eso, por lo cual decidió restringirle los movimientos.

\- Esperemos que a Ruri no se le ocurra acercarse, o le daremos una imagen que no olvidará –Senku dijo con malicia, acercándose el oído de Kohaku.

Claro que ella no iba a ser tan tranquila y obediente, por lo que las esperanzas de Senku pendieron de un hilo cuando ella colgó los brazos en su cuello, a pesar de la atadura, y rodeó la cadera de él con sus piernas, atrapándolo y acercándolo.

\- No te creas que con esto me vas a detener. Yo también podría hacerte rogar, Dr. Senku.

\- ¿Entonces es una carrera? Esto será emocionante al diez billones por ciento.

Senku no perdió un segundo más, y comenzó a juguetear mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Kohaku, donde le había susurrado las palabras anteriores. Ya se conocía a la perfección los lugares y toques que más la derretían a Kohaku, y pensaba usarlo en su contra, le estaba empezando a excitar la idea de subyugarla ardientemente. Lo que recordaba que más funcionaba con ella era provocarla y encenderla apasionadamente, para luego jugar mínimamente, volviéndola loca. Ella era muy impaciente, por lo cual cualquier estrategia de jugar a fuego lento o bajar repentinamente el ritmo estaba seguro que funcionarían para hacerla rogar por más. Y siendo sinceros, no había nada peor que le corten a uno la inspiración cuando estaba más caliente y llegando a la cima del placer.

Así que decidió “atacarla” con todo lo que tenía. Su infalible táctica era mordisquear primero, y besarla o lamerle ese mismo lugar inmediatamente, y lo hizo en el cuello, para bajar por la clavícula y luego delineando todo el borde del vestido que llevaba puesto. Era una suerte que ella se hubiera decidido por dejar sus piernas expuestas con esa prenda, eso le facilitaría mucho la tarea, aunque todavía las tenía alrededor de sus caderas, sin ejercer mucha presión. Luego quiso subir para repetir esa acción con sus brazos y manos, pero se arrepintió rápidamente cuando sintió los dientes de ella rozar su abdomen. La miró divertido, y la rubia tenía una mirada de lo más diabólica y sensual, una clara advertencia que no se lo iba a poner fácil. Si seguía en esa dirección, era evidente que él iba a perder, así que cambió de táctica y la sorprendió dándola vuelta, obligándola a que suelte su agarre alrededor de él.

Ahora la tenía atada, y de espaldas, con lo cual tenía que aprovechar. Sabía que ella lo estaba dejando hacer, podía sacárselo de encima en un segundo, pero tampoco era tan competitiva como para dejar de lado el placer con tal de ganar. Ese fue el momento para colocarse completamente encima de ella, y le sacó la cinta que adornaba su pelo para dejarlo libre. Con una mano agarró todos los mechones de pelo que pudo, y tiró para atrás con decisión, pero a la vez con delicadeza para que no le duela, y ella soltó un jadeo que sonó casi como un gruñido. Volvió a acariciar su cuello con la boca, para luego recorrer con sus dientes la espalda de ella, ya que con la ropa no podía besarla mucho. Aunque eso le hizo darse cuenta que bien podría sacarle el vestido y ya, a lo sumo la dejaría en ropa interior por si tenían la mala suerte de que Ruri se acercara para ir a la cocina o algo así, esperaba que no.

Así que cambió de táctica, y se deslizó sobre ella para acercarse a sus piernas, colocándose en el medio. Eso sí que era una imagen de lo más erótica, con su precioso y generoso trasero delante de él, y ella toda estirada y con las manos atadas, dispuesta. No sabía bien por qué, algún instinto biológico de hace dos millones de años seguramente, pero lo encendió muchísimo ese pensamiento. Por lo que se lanzó de lleno a recorrer apasionadamente las fuertes y suaves piernas de Kohaku, a sabiendas de que los muslos internos eran su debilidad, y la de cualquiera, era una zona exquisitamente sensible, llena de terminaciones nerviosas. La oyó soltar débiles gemidos, evidentemente conteniéndose, y fiel a su idea de provocar, cambió de dirección para pasar a acariciar y devorar apasionadamente la piel de su trasero, y aprovechó para ir levantando su vestido, mientras subía con ese recorrido de dulce y caliente tortura la piel que dejaba expuesta.

Para evitar que ella lo vuelva a abrazar, le dejó el vestido cubriendo sus brazos, y volvió a bajar por su espalda, dejándole un sendero de besos a lo largo de la curvatura de la columna. Kohaku todavía no rogaba, aunque se esperaba que no fuera tan fácil, no con ella. Él todavía estaba completamente vestido, así que decidió jugar un poco con eso. Soportó el peso de su cuerpo con sus brazos, uno a cada lado de ella, pero apoyó su ya excitado bulto entre las nalgas de ella, y la rubia inconscientemente cediendo a su deseo alzó las caderas hacia él, pero sin decir nada. Senku inspiró bruscamente, y como Kohaku parecía determinada a responderle las provocaciones, decidió ir un poco más lejos y rodearle la cintura con ambas manos, para luego bajar una mano por delante hasta rozar su intimidad. Ella terminó mordiendo el almohadón que tenía cerca para ahogar un gemido, y el hecho de tener las manos atadas y estar a merced de él ya la estaban volviendo loca, le encantaba esta nueva faceta del científico, mucho más atrevida y salvaje.

Senku ya estaba maldiciendo por dentro, ese juego iba a ser difícil para él también, se moría por dar rienda suelta a su pasión y mandar al demonio toda la lenta seducción, su cuerpo se lo pedía sólo para calmar su necesidad egoísta. Provocándola aún más, en la misma posición que estaban, coló sus dedos por dentro de las bragas de ella, hasta alcanzar su punto más sensible, mientras comenzaba a frotarse por detrás contra ella. Eso era un combo explosivo para ambos, el peliverde tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no hacer ni un sonido. Aumentó la intensidad de ambos roces, y sonrió con malicia cuando la vio morder con más fuerza el almohadón. Su pantalón era una verdadera molestia, la erección presionaba casi dolorosamente contra la tela, así que lo más rápidamente que pudo soltó la mano que abrazaba la cintura de la leona para aunque sea abrirse el cierre, y así de paso sentir el delicioso roce al menos a través de su ropa interior, contacto más amable para su sensible piel.

La situación ya estaba escalando en intensidad y en calor, en algún momento deberían interrumpir lo que estaban haciendo para ir al cuarto de Kohaku, ya que además ahí tenían los condones y podían estar tranquilos de no tener que contener tanto sus voces para no incomodar a Ruri. Pero la rubia no cedía, por más que se estuviera deleitando de gozo, no soltaba palabra ni ruego, habiendo encontrado en ese maldito almohadón una forma de callar sus gemidos. Ella dijo que iba a “pelear” también, pero pareció haberse perdido en el disfrute de recibir las caricias, además que esa era la intención cuando comenzaron ese juego, que él la domine.

Cuando él mismo estaba llegando a un punto peligroso para su autocontrol, se tuvo que apoyar en sus rodillas para alejarse de ella, y aprovechó para volver a voltearla boca arriba. Pensaba bajar un poco de intensidad, pero verle los ojos totalmente oscuros y llenos de deseo, y su hermosa cara muy sonrojada y con la boca entreabierta, no se lo pusieron fácil. Se lanzó sobre ella, pero esta vez para compartir profundos y largos besos, mientras la abrazaba y deslizaba sus manos sin pausa por toda su figura. Kohaku volvió a enredarse en él, necesitando nuevamente su toque, así que aprovechó la fuerza de su cuerpo para empujarse y rozarse sin piedad, frenéticamente. Ahogaron ambos sus gemidos en sus bocas, pero ella estaba más desesperada porque ahora sentía la restricción de sus manos, quería liberarse de esa atadura para poder abrazar y acariciar a su novio. Consideraba rogar a esa altura, pero al mismo tiempo podía funcionar igual de bien llevarlo a él al límite para que sea quien lo haga. Tampoco le importaba ya, era demasiada la necesidad, demasiado tiempo habían pasado sin poder disfrutar el contacto de sus cuerpos, más allá de compartir el amor de otras formas.

Senku no estaba mejor que ella, así que terminó de sacarle el vestido que colgaba de sus brazos, e inmediatamente Kohaku usó sus limitados pero hábiles dedos para desabrocharle la camisa como podía.

\- ¿Ansiosa, leona? –Se burló el científico, pero no alcanzó ni siquiera a sonreír.

\- No te das una idea. –Admitió sin una pizca de vergüenza.

Senku le ayudó en su tarea, realmente quería sentir el toque cálido de los dedos de ella sobre él, así que se sacó del todo la camisa y la arrojó cerca. Consideró hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones, pero la prudencia le dijo que no lo hiciera todavía, o no llegarían al cuarto. Kohaku volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos, haciendo un anillo con la atadura del cinturón que todavía tenía en sus muñecas, pero alcanzó a subir y bajar sus manos por la espalda de él, que en estos momentos convenía que fuese esbelta y no ancha. Ese movimiento los acercó mucho más, y Senku enredó sus dedos en la cabellera de ella, mientras acompañaba con sus propios movimientos para encontrarse contra el empuje de la cadera de ella. Mierda, eso era ridículamente excitante, y a pesar de que le gustaba compartir momentos románticos con ella, esta acción mucho más salvaje era exactamente lo que necesitaban ambos en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo declaramos un empate? ¿O quieres seguir así hasta que alguno de los dos termine rogando?

\- Creo que ya estamos rogando sin necesidad de palabras, Senku.

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro de eso, leona. Vamos a continuar esto de una vez.

En sus fantasías, Kohaku hubiera soñado con que Senku la alce entre sus brazos y la lleve al dormitorio, sin detenerse en los apasionados besos, pero lamentablemente la realidad era otra, y él no tenía una pizca de fuerza para hacer eso, o no todavía. Así que se levantaron del sillón, apagaron la televisión que ya había quedado olvidada hace rato, y Senku recogió del piso su camisa y el vestido de ella, y se apresuraron al cuarto. Una vez que entraron y cerraron la puerta, Kohaku levantó las manos atadas en el aire con una media sonrisa.

\- Eh, ¿Senku? Creo que te olvidas de algo aquí.

\- Tal vez no.

\- Tal vez sí, vamos, sácame esto ya por las buenas, preferiría no romperlo.

Sabiendo que la rubia decía la verdad, Senku dejó la broma de lado y le desató el cinturón. Kohaku se frotó las muñecas, que las tenía un poco coloradas después de todo lo que tironeó durante el forcejeo. Ahora sí, sus “garras” estaban libres, y podía devolverle al peliverde la sensual tortura. Lo empujó hacia la cama, y se acomodó para poner una pierna a cada lado de él. No se quejó cuando el peliverde apoyó sus manos en las caderas de ella, y juguetonamente le apretó el trasero. Kohaku le tomó la cara con sus manos y lo miró fijamente. Amaba esos ojos carmín, eran su perdición, y cuando se veían así de oscuros y llenos de deseo era simplemente imposible resistirse a su magnetismo. Senku tenía un increíble atractivo, aunque no fuera con los cánones de la expectativa publicitaria del hombre musculoso y perfecto. Y su seguridad, al menos la que había desarrollado con el paso del tiempo, era un plus innegable que lo volvía irresistible.

Se besaron largamente, sin disminuir en ningún momento la pasión que venían acumulando, y luego Kohaku mordisqueó y tironeó de su labio inferior, para seguir recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula, y descender por su cuello. Senku le quitó el corpiño que ella todavía llevaba puesto, y luego de arrojarlo a un costado, volvió a rodearla con sus brazos. Tal como él hizo con ella, ahora la rubia acarició y saboreó cada milímetro de su piel, “gateando” hacia atrás para acomodarse y no detener su lluvia de húmedos besos. Si ella estaba ansiosa por desvestirlo, el peliverde lo estaba más, que por su propia cuenta comenzó a bajarse los pantalones. Kohaku se rió un poco ante eso, pero lo entendía perfectamente.

\- ¿Ansioso, Dr. Senku?

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro que sí. Agarra ya esos malditos condones de una vez.

\- Pensaba divertirme un poco más contigo

\- Leona, te agradezco el gesto, pero no te das una idea lo que vengo esperando este momento, ya estoy absurdamente excitado. Podemos dejar el resto de la diversión para una segunda ronda más tarde, ahora no creo poder seguir aguantando mucho más.

\- Oh… de acuerdo –Ver los ojos llameantes de pasión de él la derritió por completo, y coincidió en que sinceramente no quería seguir estirando mucho más eso, también quería unirse a él de una vez por todas, cada célula de su cuerpo se lo pedía.

Mientras Senku terminaba de desvestirse, ella buscó en la mesita de luz el paquetito del condón. Cuando volvió a la cama, él palmeó a su lado para que ella se recostara junto a él. Ella se quitó las bragas sin mucha ceremonia, y cuando se acostó en la cama, se detuvo un momento para mirar a Senku a los ojos una vez más.

\- ¿Qué sucede, leona?

\- Nada, me preguntaba si se puede ser tan feliz. Estar aquí, así, contigo… siento que no necesito nada más.

\- Sí, me pasa lo mismo. Aunque siempre me encuentro con la misma respuesta.

\- ¿Y cuál es?

\- Que algunas cosas no necesitan explicación, y que no todo es ciencia, ni responde a una lógica o una medida. Es curioso y ridículo lo que hace el amor con nosotros, pero en todo caso creo que fueron para bien. Pero tampoco le encuentro las palabras justas, así que, ¿qué te parece si te lo demuestro más bien con acciones?

\- Ese es el Dr. Senku que conozco y me enamoró, claro.

Recortaron la distancia entre sí, fundiéndose en un largo abrazo, hasta continuar con tiernos besos que poco a poco volvían a ganar intensidad y pasión. Cuando ya se sentían otra vez que el fuego los entusiasmaba y consumía, hicieron una breve pausa para que Senku se pusiera el condón de una vez, y Kohaku se acomodó encima de él. Querían sentir todo el cuerpo del otro, disfrutar de la única sensación de ese mágico momento de unión, en el que ya no sólo sus cuerpos, sino también sus corazones, se fundían. A pesar de la pasión que los había consumido minutos antes, sin decirse una palabra coincidieron en volver a bajar el ritmo, era como si consideraran esos primeros minutos de unión algo casi sagrado. Por supuesto que no era así siempre, pero sí lo era cuando compartían dulces palabras de amor justo antes.

Se quedaron quietos unos largos segundos, sólo sintiéndose y respirando profundamente, dándose cortos y suaves besos a la vez que se abrazaban. Kohaku reanudó sus movimientos, pero su espíritu fogoso no tardó en ser abrumado por el intenso placer que sentía, potenciado por los profundos sentimientos que ambos albergaban, y aceleró un poco su ritmo. Terminó empujando suavemente a Senku sobre el colchón, pero fue para entrelazar sus dedos mientras seguían compartiendo su ritual de amor. Como los movimientos se habían vuelto más limitados, pero sus sensaciones se estaban multiplicando y los estaban llevando al límite, sin romper el enlace, Senku los volteó para colocarse arriba y así poder seguir él con más ímpetu. Escuchar los gemidos de Kohaku directamente en su oído amenazaban con quebrar lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol, y a la vez necesitaba oírlos más y más, jamás se cansaría de eso.

Pero su cuerpo era otro cantar, la abstinencia se hacía sentir en la necesidad de su cuerpo de liberarse, y más después de toda la deliciosa tensión que venía acumulando. Así que se acomodó para llegar un poco más profundo en ella, tratando de rozar ese punto que la hacía delirar, y se preparó para iniciar un ritmo más intenso e implacable, necesitaba hacerla acabar antes que él, lamentablemente no le quedaría energía ni cerebro para terminar la tarea sino, y no quería ser injusto con ella. La incentivó a moverse ella también, aunque no era realmente necesario porque Kohaku nunca se quedaba quieta, pero era su forma de hacerle saber silenciosamente que estaba cerca. Por supuesto que ella lo entendió, y se acomodó sutilmente para ayudarlo a que diera exactamente en esos puntos tan sensibles y mágicos de su cuerpo, destinados únicamente al placer. Poco más de un minuto después, ella se encontraba ya tensándose divinamente, justo a tiempo porque Senku no hubiera aguantado ni cinco segundos más, y menos aún con la presión del interior de ella alrededor de él, era una sensación demasiado intensa y abrumadora como para sobrellevar, por lo que agradeció mentalmente poder ceder a su necesidad de liberación.

Se mantuvieron abrazados y juntos, el joven se volteó para quedar de costado y así poder respirar y dejarla recuperarse cómodamente a ella también. Resistirse al sueño después de un intenso orgasmo siempre había sido una lucha para Senku, pero alcanzó a alzar una mano para correrle uno de los largos mechones de pelo a Kohaku detrás de la oreja, y acariciarle la mejilla con una dulzura que la emocionó. Él podía ser poco demostrativo, y hasta un poco tosco de vez en cuando, pero esos momentos, esos toques y esas miradas, lo decían todo, parecían gritar a viva voz sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella le dio un beso en la palma de la mano, también totalmente relajada y laxa, sonriéndole con los ojos brillantes. Definitivamente, no había mejor lugar en el mundo que estar juntos, donde fuere que la vida los lleve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaas! Como todavía estoy con exámenes, pero no quería seguir postergando este capítulo o iba a tardar otra semana más en publicar, decidí dividir el último capítulo (sin contar el epílogo) en dos partes, y aquí fue la primera. Nuestra bella parejita se merecía un último lemon de amor y pasión, aunque siendo sincera, ya escribí tantos que me cuesta no repetirme en algunas cosas, es un reto tratar de ser original… aunque capaz es una rosca que me doy sólo yo y mi memoria de elefante jajaja.
> 
> Ah ah! Repito más fresco: Se va armando hace poco un bello grupo de amor al Senhaku en facebook, "Senhaku Lovers", es público, pueden unirse!
> 
> Bueno, me voy a estudiar xD, para los que me animaron a descansar y me desearon suerte, les cuento con felicidad que terminé las materias con promedio 9 y 10, no sé cómo hice para mudarme, trabajar, estudiar y escribir al mismo tiempo este último mes (mmm cuarentena, sí…jaja) pero bueno, sean pacientes una semanita más (o voy a romper la racha con el último exámen final que me queda, ya me la jugué mucho con este capítulo xD) y volveré a actualizar todos los fics de a poco, se vienen potentes muejejee. Hasta el próximo capítulooooo!


	21. Chapter 21

Ryusui dejó en claro dos cosas: Que su cuenta bancaria parecía ilimitada, y que cualquier evento que él organizara podía catalogarse como “épico”. En su momento, había dejado entrever que tenía preparado algo muy especial para redimirse, al fin y al cabo, les había pedido a sus amigos que se reserven un fin de semana entero otra vez, pero nadie esperaba TANTO: Las “mini vacaciones” consistían en la estadía de todos –que llegaban a veinte personas– en una mansión en una playa, que luego se enteraron que dicha casa gigantesca no era de la familia del joven marinero, sino de él mismo.

Se ubicaba en la playa de Tatadohama, en la prefectura de Shizuoka y parecía una de esas mansiones que mostraban las revistas, símbolo del lujo y de alguien que quería tener acceso a todos los entretenimientos: Una sala de cine casero, las últimas consolas de videojuegos, mesa de ping pong y de pool, un salón de fiestas, diez dormitorios, cocina equipada con todas las comodidades, un jacuzzi enorme que tenía hasta sistema de sonido integrado, tres baños completos repartidos en los dos pisos, e incluso una piscina con una cascada decorativa.

Y eso sin contar la vista, que obviamente daba al mar desde varias ventanas del segundo piso, y de la terraza: Arena clara, aguas verde-azuladas cristalinas, la combinación de la playa con vegetación verde no muy lejos de allí y olas interesantes para amantes del surf. Y el broche de oro, fue que Ryusui dijo que tenían además un pase para disfrutar una tarde-noche en uno de los mejores onsen de la zona, ubicado dentro del lujoso hotel “Shimoda Tokyu”.

Con lo cual, la última de las dos noches iba a ser dedicada a la relajación, complementando con la diversión de los juegos de playa y los que tenía la lujosa casa. Y la primera noche, por supuesto que iba a ser una impresionante fiesta. Lo particular de esa fiesta, era que Ryusui había hecho una semana antes un juego medianamente secreto entre todos, en el cual todos tenían que ir disfrazados, pero eso no quedaría a elección de cada uno, sino de uno de sus amigos, según la personalidad o percepción que tuvieran de ellos. Lo peor, era que ninguno podía saber de qué se vestiría. Cuando Ryusui propuso la idea, Yuzuriha se ofreció emocionada a hacer los disfraces de todos, pero incluso a ella sólo se le dio la información de las medidas del cuerpo para hacerlos, con lo cual también sería una sorpresa para ella ver sus diseños. Taiju la ayudó haciendo las compras de las telas y todos los accesorios, siguiendo la lista que su novia le había entregado.

Para llegar a Tatadohama, se reunieron todos para ir en el mismo viaje, Ryusui les había dejado las indicaciones, ya que él iba a estar allí desde el día anterior, para prepararse y recibirlos. Tenían que comenzar el viaje en la estación de Tokio, y tomar el ramal Tokaido-Sanyo Shinkansen lo cual serían unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje, hasta la estación Atami, donde tomarían otro tren, uno expreso y limitado, ramal Izukyu-Shimoda, llamado "Odoriko", en el cual viajarían por casi una hora y media. Y ya ahí, podían tomar un bus que los llevara directamente a la zona de la playa, aunque ese sería un viaje muy corto, de unos siete minutos.

Cuando llegaron y les hizo el tour por la mansión, las bocas de todos cayeron abiertas cómicamente ante tanto lujo. Además, la imagen del anfitrión era ideal para ese lugar, estaba vestido con una camisa blanca con varios botones abiertos, y unos pantalones claros ajustados, dándole un aire tan sofisticado como relajado al mismo tiempo. Ryusui no era de los que enrostraba su riqueza en la cara de los demás, más bien lo contrario, le gustaba compartirlas. Y el hecho de que ninguno de los invitados tuviera que poner ni una moneda para ese fin de semana largo vacacional, lo decía todo. Aunque obviamente todos querían retribuir su generosidad de cierta forma, y llevaron igualmente botellas de alcohol, snacks y alimentos para compartir.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! Prepárense, porque este sí va a ser el mejor fin de semana de sus vidas, y no habrá sorpresas que pongan en peligro a nadie.

\- Va a ser el más lujoso al menos, diez billones por ciento seguro –dijo Senku, que no estaba tan sorprendido del panorama, ya conocía muy bien a Ryusui y había escuchado hablar de esa mansión algunas veces.

\- Sí, mucho lujo –Stan, a su lado, silbó apreciativamente.

\- Y no te olvides que esta vez tú eres el invitado de honor, Stan, considérala como un regalo de despedida de todos los amigos que hiciste aquí en Japón.

\- ¿Amigos, eh? –Sonrió, mirando alrededor a las caras que le devolvían el gesto.

\- Aunque tenemos una sorpresa especial preparada para ti –el joven chasqueó los dedos, sonriendo con confianza.

\- ¿Tengo que temer por mi integridad física o por mi dignidad? Si se lo proponen, son diecinueve contra uno.

\- Para nada, aunque eso dependerá de ti y tu resistencia al alcohol.

\- Entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme.

\- La sorpresa está en la sala de estar, ¿vamos?

\- Con razón la dejaste para el final. Te ganaste mi curiosidad, vamos.

Solamente dos personas además de Ryusui sabían de aquella sorpresa, ya que habían ayudado a prepararla, pero mantuvieron sus caras en blanco perfectamente, sin delatarse. Cuando entraron en la también lujosa y moderna sala de estar, en un sillón individual de apariencia muy cómoda y costosa, se encontraba sentado alguien, luciendo naturalmente una actitud con la actitud digna de rey que hizo sonreír a varios que lo conocían personalmente.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Te estás volviendo un experto en aparecer en los lugares y momentos menos pensados.

\- También es un gusto volver a verte, Stan –contestó con sorna el elegante científico, Xeno– Al parecer, tienes unos jóvenes amigos muy insistentes, y el anfitrión de esta casa no parece aceptar un “no” como respuesta, así que aquí me ves.

\- ¡jaja, así es! –Dijo Ryusui orgulloso– Lo deseo todo, para mí y para mis amigos. Esta fiesta no podía estar completa y ser una de las mejores de tu vida, y un inolvidable recuerdo de tu vida en Japón, si tu mejor amigo no estaba aquí.

\- Gracias, Ryusui. Aunque supongo que también tengo que agradecer a cierto científico, ¿verdad? –Dijo Stan mirando a Senku.

\- Yo sólo hice el contacto posible, para que Xeno lo escuchara y no le cortara el teléfono

\- Sí, hace eso. ¿Cuándo llegaste, Xeno?

\- Ayer a la noche. Así que ya estoy bien descansado y atendido por este elegante joven.

\- Bien, ya conocen la casa, así que pueden repartirse en las habitaciones para dejar sus cosas. Para aprovechar el día, si tienen ganas, podemos ir a la playa, Francoise dejó preparado el almuerzo para llevar, y podemos llevar unas sombrillas o montar algunas carpas playeras, para cuidarnos del sol al mediodía.

\- ¡Sí, me encanta la idea! –Kohaku dijo emocionada. Tenía muchas ganas de meterse al mar y nadar.

\- ¿Estás lista para la competencia? Porque en la playa también nos esperan cosas interesantes.

\- ¡JA! Por supuesto, Ryusui. Te patearé el trasero en cada juego que propongas –Le respondió con mucha confianza– Menos el surf, nunca lo practiqué en la vida, pero podría aprender.

\- Podríamos hacer equipos y varios juegos, para hacerlo más equitativo. Y al final de la tarde, el equipo que gana, puede elegir algún premio.

\- ¡Me gusta la idea! Aunque para hacerlo parejo, deberíamos repartirnos según habilidades.

\- Leona, ¿ya estás planeando los equipos de competencia y todavía no te sacaste la mochila de la espalda? Es absurdo tu entusiasmo.

\- Pero a eso vinimos, ¿no? A disfrutar de la playa, jugar, relajar. Te lo demostraré –se giró para quedar de frente a todos sus amigos– ¿Quiénes quieren hacer equipos y jugar? Carreras, surf, voleibol, tenis playero, lanzamientos...

A excepción de Senku, todos levantaron las manos, incluido Xeno, para sorpresa de varios.

\- ¿También vas a jugar, Xeno? –Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida Stan– Nada mal, no te imaginaba.

\- ¿Por qué no? El deporte exigente no es lo mío, no voy a andar corriendo y saltando por la playa como un chiquillo, pero al volleyball, tenis o lanzamientos nadie se puede negar.

\- Perdona, perdona. Es que siempre eres tan serio y digno, pensé que ibas a quedarte leyendo como un nerd con alergia psicológica al mar, solo recostándote en la arena como un lagarto.

\- Lamento desilusionarte, pero no. Son unas pequeñas vacaciones, hay que tomarlas como tal. Para sentarme a leer un libro o una investigación me hubiera quedado en Estados Unidos

\- Me pones orgulloso, me gusta esa actitud, Xeno. ¿Quién será que te está devolviendo la juventud y espontaneidad? –Preguntó con una mínima sonrisa maliciosa.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando –el científico alzó una ceja, y no contestó más.

\- Senku, no tienes escapatoria –Volvió a hablar Kohaku– Hasta tu maestro va a participar, no puedes ser el único que quede afuera. Es como dice él, puedes participar, aunque sea en los juegos menos exigentes.

\- No creo que me dejen otra opción, así que no sirve de nada negarme.

\- ¡Excelente! –Gritó Ryusui satisfecho– A prepararnos entonces, lleven con ustedes lo necesario, pónganse los bañadores y vamos. Las mantas, sombrillas, tablas y pelotas, ya están listas.

\- Era de esperarse, Ryusui siempre preparado para todas las posibilidades.

\- En realidad, fue Francoise quien preparó todo, aunque yo ya tenía todas esas cosas por aquí. En media hora podemos ir saliendo, creo que es tiempo suficiente.

Sabiendo que iban a pasar un día de playa y que iban a ser muchos, la mayoría de las mujeres habían ido con el bañador puesto, por lo que solamente los hombres tuvieron que cambiarse, y con todos los baños que había, lo hicieron bastante rápido. Así que aprovecharon el tiempo restante para ponerse la loción protectora de a parejas.

\- Senku, ¿me la pones? –Le preguntó Kohaku, con una mirada coqueta.

\- Si me lo dices así, voy a pensar cosas que no son, leona –le respondió con un tono bajo ligeramente seductor.

\- No sé a qué te refieres –batió las pestañas con inocencia

\- Ah, perdona, mi error entonces –Quería continuar la provocadora broma, pero Mozu estaba cerca, y el maldito tenía una capacidad auditiva increíble cuando quería, e iba a exponerlos vergonzosamente delante de todos.

\- ¿Chicas, alguna necesita ayuda con la crema? –Preguntó Mozu, prácticamente invocado por el pensamiento del peliverde.

\- No, gracias –Minami, que se había puesto un precioso vestido playero muy femenino, se acercó disimuladamente a Tsukasa, para pedirle a él.

\- ¿Stan? –Preguntó con malicia.

\- ¿No dijiste “chicas”? Te faltó preguntarle al menos a Nikki y a Homura –Ante la mención, Nikki se sonrojó con timidez, y Homura les dedicó una mirada de odio y de fastidio.

\- Ya lo hablamos aquella vez en la isla. Le pasas por poco, blondie.

\- Es verdad, y ya hablamos aquella vez también, que, si sigues molestando con eso, iba a usar el “arma definitiva” para enseñarte la lección.

\- ¿Qué problemas tienen los estadounidenses con las armas? Hasta para metáforas las usan –Chasqueó el castaño, sintiendo el fin de su broma– De acuerdo. Hmm, tú tienes cara de pocos amigos, rosita –le dijo a Homura– así que me ahorraré la pregunta. Nikki, a esa espalda le falta crema, ¿te ayudo?

La rubia asintió, un poco cohibida. Eso molestó a Kohaku y a Kirisame, que la conocían lo suficiente para saber que era muy segura y fuerte, y que podría “ubicar” a Mozu cuando quisiera, pero su punto débil era su timidez frente a todo tema provocador o romántico, y él era alguien que no podía conectar más de dos frases seguidas sin hacer alusión a algo con doble sentido. Pero decidieron dejarlo pasar con una clara mirada de advertencia, no habría segundo aviso y pagaría las consecuencias si volvía a molestar a Nikki o alguna otra.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, vieron que no había mucha gente, a pesar del perfecto día de comienzos de verano que hacía. Pero siendo que los japoneses solían respetar la “temporada” playera, y ésta no había comenzado oficialmente todavía, era entendible. Mejor, así tenían mucho más lugar para ellos solos, podían correr, nadar y jugar a sus anchas, sin preocuparse por nada.

Kohaku, enérgica como era, le dio las abultadas cosas que cargaba a Senku, casi tirándolo a la arena, y corrió al mar, sacándose el vestido en el camino, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Los demás sólo la miraron con una sonrisa, si bien todos tenían ganas de meter los pies en el mar, pero no estaban tan desesperados como para no esperar a acomodarse primero. Eso no pareció importarle a Kohaku, que luego de unas cuantas brazadas para llegar más adentro del mar donde ya no rompían las olas, se giró para quedar boca arriba en el agua, flotando toda extendida cual estrella de mar, y sonriendo tontamente de felicidad.

\- ¡OYE! –Ryusui le gritó– ¡NO TE CANSES ANTES DE EMPEZAR A JUGAR! ¡NO QUIERO QUEJAS DESPUÉS CUANDO TE GANE!

\- ¡TE VAS A TRAGAR TUS PALABRAS, RYUSUI! ¡INCLUSO CANSADA PUEDO GANARTE!

\- ¡JAJA! Esta chica quiere guerra –dijo el marinero motivado por el desafío– El mar es mi segundo hogar, tanto dentro como fuera, no importa cuánta fuerza tenga, yo conozco las corrientes y las olas como nadie.

\- La confianza da mucho poder, no la subestimes. Kohaku-chan es una de esas personas que no le teme al fracaso, y es muy perseverante. ¿Fuerza contra habilidad? –Dijo Gen– Me gustaría ver eso, no podría jugármela por ninguno. ¿Y tú, Senku-chan, qué opinas? Conoces de sobra la fuerza de tu novia, pero valoras mucho la destreza.

\- No voy a decir que gana Kohaku por favoritismo personal, definitivamente los instintos de Ryusui no fallan, pero depende la categoría en la que compitan. Si es nado o surf, diría que Ryusui. Kohaku es ridículamente buena para pelear, y para cosas que requieran reflejos rápidos, fuerza y buena vista. Lo primero podemos descartarlo, lo demás… no decidieron todavía qué van a hacer.

\- Y no olvidar que es un trabajo en equipo, Ryusui-chan –Le dijo Gen con un tono cantarín, y el marinero sonrió de costado.

\- Me aseguraré de tener el mejor equipo entonces.

Cuando Kohaku volvió, no perdieron más tiempo en armar los equipos. Para no terminar agotados, decidieron empezar con los más exigentes hasta la hora del almuerzo, y dejar los más populares para la tarde. No había que subestimar el mar, y menos el de esa playa que era bien conocido por sus interesantes olas para surfear, por lo cual tenían que tener toda su fuerza y resistencia disponible para evitar accidentes, ya que no había guardavidas.

\- Para que sea justo, deberíamos enfrentar a los que tienen características similares –dijo Senku, ya analizando la situación– Es decir, Tsukasa y Stan, Ryusui y Taiju, Kohaku y Kirisame, Mozu y Hyoga, y así. Que sean muy amigos tampoco ayuda porque van a entenderse mejor, así que descartado.

\- Y eso aplica para los que no somos tan deportistas también. Eso significa que tú y Xeno estarán enfrentados –dijo Gen.

\- Si es por enfrentar nuestras mentes, sí, permito esa comparación –Dijo el científico aludido con un aire digno– Pero soy un hombre adulto, no un adolescente que bordea los veinte años, y mi complexión física es un poco más grande y fuerte que la de Senku. Más bien enfrentaría a él con mi ex-alumno, Chrome.

\- Buena observación, ellos dos se parecen en edad y en fuerza –Concedió Gen, que no le pasó por alto el orgullo del científico– Por otro lado, sugiero que nos resignemos de la confianza de los que más se conocen, porque con ese criterio, Stan y Kohaku no pueden estar en el mismo equipo que Xeno y Senku… pero a la vez Stan y Kohaku son fuertes y entrenaron juntos, aunque ella también tiene más afinidad y desventaja contra Tsukasa, porque fue su maestro y conoce sus puntos débiles, si quisiera aprovecharlos para ganar.

\- Todos estamos en desventaja con Tsukasa –Chasqueó Mozu, con un gruñido– Y en todo caso, Kohaku tiene la ventaja que también conoce sus puntos débiles y sus fortalezas mejor que yo, por ejemplo, que estoy más cerca de competir con él que ella.

\- ¿Por qué están hablando de puntos débiles de los demás? –Preguntó Taiju– Cada uno tiene que dar lo mejor de sí, solamente.

\- Coincido –Asintió Kinro– No hay que jugar sucio, calculando la desventaja ajena. Tenemos que seguir las reglas y ganar por nuestras habilidades. Sino no seremos dignos.

Kinro recibió varias cejas alzadas, aunque nadie lo cuestionó en voz alta, pero era evidente que la mayoría no estaba considerando el “honor” de la victoria, sino en cómo aplastar al equipo contrario, mientras se divertían.

\- Habló el estirado –Resopló Mozu, ganándose un puñetazo de Kirisame en los riñones, quién defendió la noble actitud de su novio– ¿Qué? Es la verdad, se ponen en modo policía cuando es obvio que la mayoría sabe que será más divertido de la otra forma. Como sea, ¿elegimos de una vez? Antes de que haya más reglas que diversión.

\- No está mal tener principios honorables y vivir a través de ellos –Acotó Matsukaze, parándose orgullosamente, y apoyando a los otros– Los japoneses tenemos una tradición muy noble y fuerte de eso a raíz de los samuráis, que…

\- Ya, ya, aspirante a samurái –Lo cortó Stan, cansado de la discusión inútil que se venía, todos hablaban demasiado para su gusto– Menos charla y más acción. Confío en el criterio de Ukyo para armar los grupos, demostró siempre equilibrio e imparcialidad, no da vueltas y tiene buena intuición.

Todos los ojos se enfocaron en el amable hombre peliblanco, que solía ser el más callado y centrado. Evidentemente Stan no era el único que había tenido esa favorable impresión de él desde que se conocieron, porque los demás asintieron y esperaron que hable. Se quedó un rato pensando en silencio, mirándolos uno a uno, evidentemente midiendo sus fuerzas y lo que conocía de las destrezas de cada uno. Como a varios no los conocía personalmente, más allá de la experiencia en la isla, se centró en lo que recordaba de ese entonces para armar su plan. Tardó un par de minutos, se lo había tomado muy en serio, y cuando estaba listo, habló:

\- Bien, ya decidí, y logré dividirnos de forma totalmente pareja según fuerza y habilidad, diez contra diez. Un grupo va a estar conformado por Stan, Hyoga, Kohaku, Nikki, Taiju, Homura, Xeno, Chrome, Ginro y Minami. El otro vamos a ser Tsukasa, Mozu, Kirisame, Ryusui, Kinro, Matsukaze, Senku, Gen, Homura, Yuzuriha y yo.

\- ¿Vieron? –dijo Stan– No podía ser una división más adecuada y justa, y nos ahorramos todo el palabrerío inútil. Además del oído, Ukyo tiene el cerebro bastante afilado, como corresponde a un profesional. Ahora, decidamos los juegos.

\- Decide tú, Stan, ya que eres el invitado de honor aquí –Ofreció Ryusui.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces… en el mar, podemos hacer una competencia de surf, de a pares, solamente los que sepan, aunque creo que seremos pocos. Y luego, una de carrera a nado, y un compañero de cada equipo deberá hacer de “límite” para no pasarse y para orientarse, es difícil seguir una línea recta en el medio del mar sino.

\- Ahí podríamos turnarnos de a parejas, ¿no? –Sugirió Kohaku– En cuanto uno llega a la orilla, que el que esté atrás salga. En ese podemos participar todos.

\- Sí, buena idea. Y luego, en la playa… deberíamos hacer otros tres juegos, para así que haya desempate seguro. Volleyball, tenis y… ¿lanzamiento? Ya saben, poner un objeto a lo lejos, y tener que lanzar otro para que llegue lo más cerca posible.

\- ¡Eso es! –Ryusui asintió, chasqueando los dedos emocionado– El volleyball será en equipo, podemos hacer dos partidas, de a cinco personas por equipo, y desempate si fuera necesario. El tenis de a uno, o a lo sumo parejas. Y el lanzamiento es individual. ¿Quiénes serán los valientes surfeadores? Empecemos por ese, ya que mi instinto de marinero dice que el viento nos es favorable ahora.

Stan, Mozu y Ryusui levantaron la mano instantáneamente, y para sorpresa de varios, Nikki también.

\- ¿Nikki-chan? Esto sí que es una sorpresa –dijo Gen incrédulo.

\- ¿Por qué? No hay que ser hombre para surfear –le respondió la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Ves, Mozu? –Kohaku se burló– Ya vas a ver cómo Nikki te patea el trasero, por quererte pasar de listo con ella.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. Acepto el desafío. Entonces, Ryusui contra Stan, y Nikki contra mí, ¿cierto? –Hubo un asentimiento de los mencionados– ¡A las tablas, entonces!

Los cuatro se sacaron la ropa para quedar solamente bañador. Quizás porque ya sabían que iban a surfear, y para estar más cómodos, los tres hombres no tenían el tradicional short holgado como la mayoría de los demás, sino un slip que cubría lo justo y necesario, y estaban divinos con sus cuerpos perfectamente cincelados, con lo cual se ganaron algunas miradas indiscretas, y un “qué poco elegante” murmullo de Xeno, aunque a ninguno le importó en lo más mínimo. Gen, con su alma de diablillo, les dijo que posen los cuatro para una foto, y arrastró a una sonrojada Nikki al medio, entre Stan y Mozu. Toda la seguridad y desafío de la rubia se habían esfumado con su timidez, y mientras que Stan la abrazó por los hombros y Mozu por la cintura, Nikki no se animó a tocar a ninguno.

Luego de tomar las tablas de surf que Ryusui había llevado, por supuesto de máxima calidad todas, se metieron al mar. Kohaku no se perdía detalle, quería observar cuidadosamente la “técnica”, nunca lo había intentado, pero le fascinaba todo lo que fuera un deporte, podría empezar a aprender por diversión. Le ardía no poder enfrentarse a Ryusui todavía, pero ya se desquitaría en las carreras a nado, pediría competir contra él. Así que se dedicó a mirarlo, para sacar la mayor información posible de su estilo. Los cuatro participantes habían decidido surfear algunas olas de práctica, ya que solamente el marinero tenía más fresca la práctica y la experiencia, e incluso Stan con toda su habilidad necesitó varios intentos para poder llegar a surfear una ola entera sin terminar bajo el agua. Cuando todos se encontraron más cómodos y seguros para comenzar la competencia de forma más pareja, Mozu y Nikki nadaron a un costado, y se quedaron flotando encima de sus tablas.

Ryusui le dijo a Stan que le daría una señal para saber a qué ola anticiparse, que él sabría perfectamente cuál valdría la pena, aunque tuvieran que esperar un poco más, quería hacerlo más emocionante. Y efectivamente, luego de dejar pasar un par de olas prometedoras, Ryusui dio el aviso de que la que se estaba formando iba a ser la indicada, y ciertamente lucía desafiante. Ambos se subieron a las tablas y empezaron a bracear, hasta que en el momento justo en que la ola estaba a punto de terminar de armarse se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a surfear. Los dos se movían de una forma muy habilidosa, equilibrando el cuerpo y moviéndose para atravesar la gran ola, pero cuando ésta se estaba cerrando mucho ya, Stan terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y desapareció de la vista. En cambio, Ryusui soltó un grito de entusiasmo, ignorando que su competidor ya había caído, y en una demostración de control absoluto atravesó la ola para terminar saltando en el aire, y con un giro completo aterrizar perfectamente de nuevo, como si fuese un juego.

\- SHOW OFF! –Le gritó Stan desde el agua, riendo, pero sus ojos refulgían de pura competencia, quería una segunda oportunidad.

Los equipos animaban desde la orilla, y algunos gritaban divididos entre la emoción y el miedo, tan solo de ver esas olas fuertes y limpias, ni siquiera consideraban probar ellos mismos, incluso Kohaku lo dudó. Pero llegó el momento de los otros competidores, que también siguieron la indicación de Ryusui para surfear la mejor ola posible, y Nikki volvió a demostrar su seguridad y sorprendente habilidad, incluso parecía tener un estilo más fino y controlado que Mozu, para sorpresa de todos. No hizo piruetas ni nada para llamar la atención, y aunque la ola no era tan impresionante como la que atravesaron Ryusui y Stan, la surfeó limpiamente, mientras que fue el turno de Mozu esa vez de terminar en el agua, pero por un confiado descuido al final.

Como el surfeo duraba unos pocos segundos, decidieron hacer cinco intentos cada pareja competidora, aunque eso no cambió mucho el resultado final. Ryusui había logrado surfear las cinco perfectamente, mientras que Stan lo logró con tres, y Nikki superó tres en total, mientras que Mozu sólo dos. Para terminar, y con un grito en conjunto de Taiju y Kohaku que alcanzaron a escucharlo desde el mar, aunque los otros amigos tuvieron que taparse los oídos, surfearon una última ola los cuatro juntos, para que Gen pudiera sacarles una foto a todos.

Cuando volvieron, y aprovechando una pausa para que descansaran un poco, Kohaku cedió a su orgullo para pedirle a Ryusui que le enseñara lo básico, además de felicitarlo. El rubio accedió encantado, y Nikki le pasó su tabla para que empezaran. Media hora después, y cuando Kohaku había logrado mantenerse parada en la tabla frente a unas pequeñas olas, decidieron empezar la segunda competencia del día: las carreras a nado. Nuevamente los que se animaron seguían siendo los que tenían más habilidad y resistencia, porque sería una carrera de cincuenta metros aproximadamente, pero esta vez los equipos ascendieron a seis participantes por cada uno: Por un lado, Kohaku, Nikki, Homura, Taiju, Stan y Hyoga, y por el otro, Kirisame, Mozu, Ukyo, Ryusui, Tsukasa y Kinro. Se ordenaron para estar medianamente equilibrados en destreza, y Chrome por un lado y Matsukaze por el otro, hicieron de guías y línea de llegada.

Como las carreras no estaban decididas hasta que los últimos participantes hicieran su recorrido ida y vuelta, todos le pusieron mucho empeño y energía hasta el final, apoyados a los gritos por sus compañeros. Realmente estaban felices y disfrutando como nunca, se podía sentir la camaradería y confianza entre ellos. Por muy poco, en ese juego ganó el equipo de Kohaku, y se lo enrostraron tan cómicamente a sus contrincantes, que el espíritu competitivo se potenció por segunda vez, y Mozu estaba particularmente frustrado por perder por segunda vez, ya se sentía un aura amenazante a su alrededor.

Ya de mediodía, y mientras descansaban de la que sí fue una agotadora y exigente actividad, se dispusieron a almorzar la comida que había preparado Francoise, y luego descansaron tendidos en la arena, disfrutando del sol y de la brisa marina, algunos hablando, y otros dormitando un poco. Como les habían tocado equipos opuestos, Kohaku se acercó a Senku para hacerle compañía, pero el peliverde estaba completamente dedicado a ponerse al día con Xeno, sus voces no se callaban en ningún momento, eran un murmullo científico infinito y al cual solamente Chrome podía seguir el hilo, aunque a veces también se perdía. Pero el que se hartó de tanto cotorreo científico fue Stan, que aprovechando la suma confianza que tenía con su amigo de la infancia, se acercó disimuladamente y luego le enterró la cara en la arena en un veloz movimiento.

Cuando se recuperó del impacto, Xeno escupió la arena que sentía hasta en la lengua, asistido por la diligente y amable Francoise que quién sabe por qué, tenía una brocha suave en su bolso, y se lo pasó por todo el rostro para limpiarlo de todos aquellos diminutos granitos blanquecinos. Senku captó la indirecta y se calló, dejando para otro momento la continuación de la charla, y se quedó quieto junto a Kohaku, sabía que Stan no lo atacaría a él de esa forma.

Por la tarde, llegó el momento de los juegos en la arena, ya con todos los participantes de cada equipo. El volleyball fue el más intenso y accidentado de todos, ya que podía sentirse la diferencia de poder entre los miembros del equipo, por más que se repartieron de forma pareja para que sea más divertido, y eso se reflejaba en los fuertes pelotazos que lanzaban. Aunque no valía acobardarse, cosa más fácil de decir que hacer, algunos saques y golpes eran demasiado enérgicos, en especial de los “atacantes” del frente, que parecían habérselo tomado muy en serio y ya era casi una batalla personal. Varios pelotazos golpearon con fuerza en los cuerpos de los jugadores, Senku tragó arena cuando esquivó un potente saque de Hyoga, y Tsukasa tuvo que pedir perdón cuando un remate suyo golpeó dura y limpiamente en la amplia frente de Xeno, tanto que Stan tuvo que sostenerlo hasta que el científico parpadeó un par de veces y se le pasó el repentino mareo. Con preocupación y cautela, los menos audaces y con menos reflejos optaron por preferir perder los puntos y esquivar las agresivas pelotas cuando presentían el peligro. Como Mozu venía acumulando bronca por perder los dos anteriores juegos, no se contuvo ni un poco en sus brutales ataques, y uno de ellos, enviado como remate con un puñetazo, impactó de lleno en el rostro de Chrome. El pobre joven terminó de espalda de la arena, con la nariz sangrando profusamente y una cara de confusión en el rostro que daba pena. Francoise se apuró a asistirlo, y cuando logró detener el sangrado, le insertó algodones en las fosas nasales. Pero al recuperarse, dijo que estaba bien y quería seguir jugando. Luego de unas miradas de reproche a Mozu, jugaron con un poco más de calma.

Ese juego terminó con la victoria del equipo de Tsukasa, con lo cual su equipo quedó 2-1 con respecto al otro. Luego de otra hora de descanso, llegó el turno del tenis playero. Sorprendentemente, los que más se lucieron, aunque no por ser los más fuertes o los que más corrían, fueron Xeno y Ukyo en su partida, pero en especial el científico, o quizás fue dicha sorpresa lo que pareció realzar su juego. Sus movimientos eran controlados y gráciles, no derrochaba energía, y algunos parecían involuntarias y “elegantes” poses, por lo cual Gen aprovechó para tomar varias fotos de eso. Luego de las diez partidas, una por cada pareja, terminaron en 6-4 a favor del equipo en el que estaban Xeno y Kohaku, con lo cual ya no había vuelta atrás en el conteo general, y era obvio que habían ganado.

Pero luego de otro descanso, todos accedieron a jugar al lanzamiento de unos discos sólidos, sólo por diversión y para comprobar la puntería de todos, sin tan ardida competencia. Aunque la mejor puntería y vista a distancia la tenían el equipo de Stan, Kohaku y Homura, terminó siendo el otro equipo el que ganó, ya que cada uno de los diez hizo mejores lanzamientos en general. Se conformaron con emparejar la competencia a 3-2, satisfechos con la diversión y el desempeño, más allá de algunos pequeños accidentes.

Cuando terminaron de jugar, todos decidieron meterse al mar para refrescarse del intenso ejercicio, y para cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar hacia el horizonte fue que salieron para secarse y vestirse, y así emprender la vuelta. Ya en la mansión, se turnaron para volver a bañarse, esta vez con agua más caliente y limpia para sacarse la sal y la arena del pelo y de la piel, y podía percibirse la satisfacción y el contento general en el rostro de todos. Aunque claro, ese día estaba muy lejos de terminarse todavía. Ryusui les aconsejó dormir una siesta, ya que bien sabían que esa noche sería la espectacular fiesta que había planeado. Seguramente iban a terminar sin fuerzas y con resaca, pero no les preocupaba tanto porque tenían el domingo para descansar, y ya a la tarde-noche irían a los baños termales del lujoso hotel para poder relajar el cuerpo como se merecían.

Kohaku tenía una energía casi infinita a pesar de las intensas actividades del día, en las cuales participó activamente en todas menos el surf, y no tenía realmente ganas de dormir una siesta, pero terminó acurrucándose con Senku en la habitación que les había tocado, ya que él sí había caído fulminado en la cama. Se pusieron a hablar y reír de los acontecimientos del día, hasta que el peliverde se quedó dormido, y ella se resignó y también cerró los ojos un rato, ciertamente el abrazo y el calor corporal de Senku invitaban a dormitar un poco.

A la medianoche, luego de haber cenado y digerido tranquilamente, comenzó a sonar música de fiesta a todo volumen, sobresaltando a la mayoría. Ese era el guiño para que cada uno se fuera a preparar y ponerse los disfraces que Yuzuriha había diseñado con tanta dedicación. La expectativa creció en todos, sin saber qué les iba a tocar, e incluso Xeno se sorprendió de que había uno para él, aunque la costurera admitió con culpa que tuvo que hacerlo a último momento cuando Senku le confirmó su presencia. Al principio el científico se negó, diciendo que no pensaba hacer el ridículo poniéndose un disfraz y que tampoco iba a bailar ni nada de eso, tenía “una imagen que mantener”, pero Ryusui y Hyoga lo arrastraron a la habitación y se encerraron con él, presumiblemente para vestirlo a la fuerza, si no cooperaba. Los demás se quedaron ahí por pura curiosidad de qué tanto se iba a resistir, era demasiado tentador como para perderse ese momento. De hecho, y sabiendo que los iban a escuchar, se escuchó la potente y divertida voz de Ryusui desde dentro de la habitación diciendo “¡flojito y cooperando, doctor!”, con lo cual todos tuvieron que contener sus carcajadas, aunque lo lamentaban profundamente por la pretendida dignidad del elegante científico.

Media hora después, vestidos y bien producidos, hicieron su entrada al salón de fiestas, aunque ya se oían los gritos de sorpresa y las risas burlonas de los que se iban encontrando en el pasillo. Los ojos de Yuzuriha brillaban entusiasmados al contemplar sus creaciones, que por suerte les habían quedado perfectamente a todos, y lucían perfectos para cada uno, aunque era de esperarse para una modista tan excelente como ella. Como los disfraces los habían acordado de a grupos, terminaron siendo muy atinados y divertidos, y se presentaron de a pares, según indicación de Ryusui: Taiju y Yuzuriha iban emparejados como Mario y la princesa Peach, completamente adorables, aunque los bigotes de Taiju habían sacado unas lágrimas de risa a más de uno. Kinro y Kirisame también tenían diseños emparejados, pero ambos de policías, aunque el de Kirisame era bastante sexy y revelador, lo que la avergonzó un poco. Mozu y Hyoga estaban vestidos de gángster y de ninja, respectivamente, y el castaño estaba disfrutando mucho su varonil y atractivo disfraz, con un saco negro por encima de sus hombros, un sombrero elegante, y unos tirantes por encima de la camisa, dándole un look ciertamente mafioso.

Luego hubo risas adorables al contemplar a Homura, vestida de hada rosa, y a Nikki, de monja. Chrome y Ukyo también lucían adorables a su forma, el primero disfrazado cómicamente de minero, y todo “sucio” con carbón, y el segundo predeciblemente de Robin Hood, lo cual le quedaba pintado. Silbidos de aprobación resonaron fuerte luego con Tsukasa y Minami, obviamente el luchador iba vestido, o, mejor dicho, muy poco vestido, de Tarzán; y la bella y voluptuosa rubia personificaba magníficamente a Marilyn Monroe. Cuando se tranquilizaron de tanto vitorear, Matsukaze, vestido de un noble samurái hizo su entrada, seguido de un avergonzado Ginro que no supo por qué lo habían vestido y hasta maquillado como una bonita mujer con adornos de flores, en estilo tropical. Unos atrevidos comentarios de coqueteo de Mozu lo pusieron más tímido y vergonzoso, y cuando el rubio se pretendió esconder detrás de Matsukaze, las burlas graciosas aumentaron, para su mala suerte.

Las próximas dos entradas les hicieron doler el estómago de tanto reír, ya que fue el turno primero de Kohaku y Senku. Ella estaba vestida, como no podía ser de otra forma, de una sexy leona, aunque más bien parecía la versión femenina de Tsukasa como Tarzán, ya que ella estaba vestida con lo que parecía una malla casi enteriza, revelando bastante piel, pero con “peluche” a modo de pelo de león que cubría su ropa y adornaba su pelo, además de unas adorables orejitas gatunas, y que le habían pintado unos bigotes con delineador negro en el rostro. Las risas no fueron tanto por ella, sino más bien por Senku, al que le habían rociado el pelo con pintura amarillo-dorada, y, salvo por lo flacucho que era, lucía como un súper sayayín, con su “Gi” naranja y azul, imitando a Goku. Luego, la entrada más dramática y bien actuada la hizo Gen, vestido y maquillado impecablemente como el Guasón, disfrutando mucho su personificación, y los gritos burlones y risas a puro llanto terminaron con el pobre científico Xeno, que lo habían disfrazado del joven manos de tijera. Aunque le habían dejado el pelo rubio sin colorear de negro, se lo revolvieron y llenaron de gel para dejarlo parado, y le habían puesto unas largas garras como cuchillos inofensivos en ambas manos, y vestido con un traje ajustado negro lleno de cintos y argollas, tal como el personaje.

Por último, la entrada triunfal que más bien los silenció a todos momentáneamente, fue la de Ryusui y Stan, el anfitrión y el invitado de honor de aquella tremenda fiesta: El marinero estaba vestido, como era esperable, de un sexy pirata, se había maquillado dramáticamente los ojos y lucía con gusto su increíble y atractivo disfraz. Y Stan, era un auténtico príncipe, que para colmo entró con un actuado pero creíble aire digno que daba totalmente con el perfil, en especial cuando se presentó hablando en inglés. El elegante frac blanco estaba adornado con una banda que cruzaba su pecho por encima de una camisa blanca, el moño, las condecoraciones doradas y hasta unos guantes blancos, y también vestía un muy ajustado pantalón y unas botas negras que le llegaban casi a las rodillas. Aunque ya tenía naturalmente unas larguísimas pestañas, se las habían maquillado ligeramente para exagerarlas, y la imagen de él así robó varios latidos de corazón a la mayoría, hombres y mujeres, estaba bellísimo, y como dijo Mozu, “muy profanable, su majestad”.

Todos vitorearon profusamente a Yuzuriha, y Taiju la alzó en el aire, había hecho un maravilloso trabajo con todos, y Francoise les sacó una preciosa foto grupal antes de que empezaran a festejar en serio. Siguiendo con su personaje, Stan se acercó a la modista, e inclinándose galantemente le ofreció su mano, jugando todavía con su seductor tono inglés al decirle “May I have the first dance, Princess Peach?”. Aunque bromeando, todos abuchearon sonoramente, diciendo que no podía robarle la novia a Taiju así y delante de todos, pero el bueno del grandulón entendió que lo hacía a modo de agradecimiento y lo dejó hacer. Como Ryusui tenía música preparada para cada posible eventualidad en la fiesta, siguió la farsa y le pidió a Francoise que pusiera la música, y a los pocos segundos comenzó a sonar un elegante vals. Yuzuriha estaba un poco cohibida y avergonzada, pero como ella misma lucía preciosa y como toda una princesa, se animó a divertirse y seguirlo, y Stan la guió bailando en un amplio círculo, solamente ellos ya que todos se dedicaron a observar, y era realmente digno de ver. Cuando terminaron, aplaudieron sonoramente, e inmediatamente cambió la música a una más intensa y festiva.

El alcohol no tardó en circular, y como estaban en la seguridad y comodidad de la generosa casa de Ryusui, ninguno se controló mucho en su ingesta de alcohol. Senku y Kohaku presentaron orgullosamente unos barriles, que le habían pedido a Ryusui que lleve con él con anticipación, y contenían cerveza rubia casera que ellos mismos había hecho como regalo para esa fiesta. Ante las preguntas curiosas de cómo la habían hecho, el peliverde explicó largamente los procedimientos, así como las explicaciones científicas que pocos pudieron seguir sin perderse. Kohaku se había encargado de preparar el mosto inicial, mientras que Senku se encargó de la cocción, filtrado y carbonatación, ya hecha en un robusto barril de roble. Ryusui pidió ser el primero en probarla, y cuando comprobó con sorpresa que estaba deliciosa, todos acercaron sus vasos y copas para probar. Senku había preparado unos cincuenta litros, así que tenían suficiente para toda la noche, y eso sin contar con que había otras bebidas también.

Poco a poco, el estado alcoholizado y divertido de los amigos se empezó a sentir, el único que había “muerto y revivido” minutos después había sido Matsukaze, que, aunque sabían que no aguantaba bien el alcohol, lo habían obligado a probar unos sorbos de la espumosa cerveza casera. El primer momento de sorpresa y el comienzo del gracioso descontrol vino cuando Mozu, que cargaba con un cuchillo plegable, terminó cortando parte de la larga pollera de monja de Nikki, dejándole un atuendo mucho más revelador y sensual, y la verdad era que le quedaba pintado y reflejaba un poco más la personalidad mitad tímida y mitad atrevida de la rubia, por lo cual los demás terminaron festejando el cambio. La mayoría bailaba animadamente, en grandes y pequeños grupos, y bromeando con los disfraces y los personajes que representaban.

La excepción de esa mayoría eran Senku y Xeno, que, en el pronunciado estado alcohólico de ambos, evidenciado por sus sonrojadas mejillas y que arrastraban levemente las palabras, pretendieron demostrar que no estaban para nada borrachos al repetir y desarrollar difíciles fórmulas químicas y científicas, explicar procesos reactivos y cosas por el estilo. Eventualmente llamaron la atención de varios de los demás, porque lo que más les llamaba la atención de aquel particular diálogo, es que no se les trabara la lengua a pesar de las complejas palabras científicas que decían. Xeno, trayendo a colación el tema de la isla, le propuso un planteo.

\- Senku, tengo un problema para ti, a ver si lo respondes correctamente. Si volviera a pasar de quedarte aislado en una isla inhabitada y silvestre, de la cual no puedes escapar de ninguna forma salvo por tus propios medios, y el de algunos amigos que te acompañan... es decir, restaurando la ciencia y tecnología necesaria para eso. Un día, uno de ustedes eventualmente se enferma de algo como neumonía. ¿Cuáles serían los pasos para hacer medicina? La única "ayuda" es que voy a hacer de cuenta que ya llevan un cierto adelanto científico, al menos seis meses, de forma tal que tengan tiempo de sobra para organizar provisiones, herramientas y un pequeño laboratorio casero. ¿Qué harías?

\- Diez billones por ciento seguro que puedo hacer una sulfamida que cure en unos pocos días la neumonía, aunque te daré la versión corta, ya que me permites adelantarme un poco –Dijo Senku, confiado– Partiendo de tener un vinagre y llevarlo al punto de ebullición, tendría que extraer ácido acético glacial del ácido sulfúrico previamente formulado. Luego, se pone esa preparación en un tubo de hierro, el cual ha convertido el ceteno en anhídrido acético. Después de eso, se echa el anhídrido acético en anilina. A continuación, se mezcla el ácido para-acetamido-benceno-clorosulfónico, que se obtiene mezclando ácido clorosulfónico con acetanilida, con la combinación de ácido para-acetamido-benceno-sulfónico con amoníaco, y eso se cocina en ácido clorhídrico. Para finalizar, se añade el ácido carbónico al agua salada para conseguir bicarbonato de sodio. Y cuando se mezcla y procesa todo, se logra extraer la sulfamida. Ahí lo tienes.

\- ¡Fantástico! ¡Eso ha sido una respuesta realmente elegante! –Concedió Xeno con los ojos brillantes, orgulloso de su alumno, y vaciando su propia copa de un trago.

\- ¿Cómo pudo Senku-chan decir todo eso sin trabarse la lengua, a pesar de lo borracho que está? –Preguntó Gen con una media sonrisa, incrédulo.

\- Diez billones de puntos para mí –Dijo Senku, también brindando solo y terminando su vaso de cerveza– La ciencia no miente, y el alcohol no la limita, mentalista. De hecho, creo que mi mente ahora fluye más rápido.

\- Creo que lo que fluye más rápido ahora es el alcohol por tu sangre…

\- Xeno –intervino Stan, que estaba en un estado mucho más digno que su amigo– Deja de hablar tanto, y de ciencia, por una noche al menos. Cállate, y disfruta el momento.

\- Eso estoy haciendo, su majestad –Contestó el científico, picando con sus garras el impecable traje de Stan

\- ¿Mezclaste bebidas? Toleras la cerveza, pero se te suelta demasiado la lengua cuando mezclas con alguna bebida blanca.

\- Bah, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que comparta alguna fórmula peligrosa o que les enseñe los pasos para hacer un arma tecnológica? Demándame, o que me arresten. Oh, espera… no sería novedad, eso ya pasó.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –Preguntaron boquiabiertos Senku y Gen, no se esperaban eso del prodigioso científico.

Stan cerró los ojos, lamentando haber incitado a su amigo. Si no hubiera dicho nada… pero Xeno siguió hablando, enterrándose a sí mismo en sus confesiones inhibidas.

\- Shhhh! Es mi pasado oscuro –rió divertido– Estuve unos días en prisión en mi poco inocente juventud.

\- ¿Cómo… por qué? –Senku seguía sin creer a sus oídos.

\- Siempre fui curioso con la ciencia, como tú cuando eras chico y comenzamos a escribirnos por las tutorías no oficiales. Me gustaba investigar y fabricar objetos científicos, y en una de esas pruebas terminé construyendo mi propia pistola electromagnética… sí, creo que tenía unos diez años entonces.

\- ¿Fabricó un taser, por su cuenta? –Gen no se recuperaba de su sorpresa.

\- Así es –admitió demasiado orgulloso– Y al poco tiempo de eso conocí a Stan, que era otro niño curioso, brillante, y poco inocente. Nos hicimos grandes amigos, construyendo y probando juntos nuestras investigaciones armamentísticas, incluso hacíamos mucho dinero en base a apuestas ilegales, las habilidades físicas de Stan siempre destacaron, y yo sabía y confiaba cuánto podía hacer, y así ganamos fajos y fajos de dinero. Pero eventualmente, unos años después, parece que a algunos no les gustó que desarrollara tanto algunas armas innovadoras y elegantes, las consideraron muy peligrosas, y me atraparon. Yo fui a prisión, porque admití ser su creador, pero Stan quedó afuera de eso, él solo las probaba para mí, siempre fue bueno con las armas.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña… de dos estadounidenses? –Murmuró Gen a Senku, pero su comentario no llegó a oído de los dos hombres.

\- Pero bueno, luego salí, y como llamé la atención por mi habilidad, inteligencia e innegables conocimientos científicos, recibí una oferta. Si me ponía serio y comenzaba una intachable carrera universitaria y científica, dejarían todo eso atrás y me darían un lugar en la NASA, aunque era muy joven, un poco más grande que tú ahora, Senku.

\- Y lo soltaste todo, ya lo sabía –Dijo resignado Stan– Cierra el pico o lo lamentarás después, no puedo creer que hayas recordado y contado eso en el estado en que estás, se suponía que debías enterrarlo y no volver a mencionarlo.

\- ¿Por qué? Nunca dejé de estar orgulloso de eso. Que las convenciones sociales y esos viejos arcaicos no lo aprueben, me importa un bledo.

\- Insisto, cállate ya… y pórtate bien, o Tatyana vendrá a buscarte y te llevará atado de vuelta –Le dijo en un tono burlón, que tuvo su efecto porque Xeno frunció el ceño ante eso, pero sonrió ligeramente después.

\- ¿Quién es Tatyana? –Preguntó Senku con curiosidad.

\- Es una colega científica, rusa, que vino a la NASA a hacer un trabajo en conjunto conmigo… con la NASA.

\- ¿Tengo que compadecerla? –Preguntó Senku, recordando la extrema exigencia de su mentor científico cuando hizo la beca en Estados Unidos.

\- No, más bien al revés, tienes que compadecerlo a él –Sonrió Stan burlón– Ella está a la par en inteligencia con Xeno, es la principal científica aero-espacial de Rusia, además que es una belleza, y una mujer de mucha cultura, elegancia…y disciplina. Nada mal.

\- Es una colega de trabajo, ¿oyes, Stan?

\- Sí, claro. ¿Entonces te pagan las horas extras que haces con ella a solas?

\- No sé de qué me hablas –Dijo Xeno desestimando sus palabras, pero intentando a la vez tapar la boca de su amigo con sus manos, que por poco lo rasguñan con las garras. Cuando Stan le retuvo las manos, el científico sonrió maliciosamente, y consideró su venganza– Pero espera… tú no eres quién para hablar. Ni bien ya te conseguí un puesto de trabajo en tu área profesional para cuando vuelvas a Estados Unidos, y parece que estás bastante atento con Miss Charlotte. ¿Ya estás plantando la semilla para que germine cuando llegues, Stan?

\- ¿Quién es Charlotte? –Preguntó Ryusui, que se había acercado junto con Stan.

\- Es una colega de las fuerzas aéreas, aunque en realidad no vamos a trabajar en la misma área.

\- ¿Y por qué es eso, Stan? No te olvides de mencionar que en realidad te ofrecieron un puesto allí, y pediste un traslado inmediato a la marina. ¿Por qué será, me pregunto?

\- Porque a Stan no le gusta mezclar lo profesional con lo personal –dijo Ryusui con una sonrisa maliciosa– ¿O sea que hay algo personal? ¿O lo va a haber? ¡Oye, Mozu, ven aquí!

\- Ahoy, mi capitán pirata! ¿Qué pasa? –Mozu tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos chispeantes, pero salvo por eso, no denotaba su borrachera.

\- ¿Sabes quién es la Charlotte de Stan?

\- No es “mi” Charlotte, Ryusui –Protestó Stan, frunciendo el ceño, y fulminando con la mirada a Xeno, por hablar de más.

\- Hmmm no, no sabía nada. Qué mezquino eres, príncipe, no contarles los detalles jugosos a tus buenos amigos. No pierdes el tiempo, eh… bueno, no está mal que sigas adelante, me pone contento por ti.

\- No hay…

\- Miren, tengo una foto –Interrumpió Xeno con una sonrisita, revisando su teléfono.

\- ¿Por qué tienes una foto de ella? –Preguntó el rubio, alzando una ceja.

\- Ooooh, ¿celoso? No te olvides que yo te hice el contacto con ella, tengo su ficha militar, lo cual convenientemente tiene una foto… de cuerpo entero– Ah, aquí está, miren.

Antes de que Stan pudiera sacarle el teléfono de las manos a Xeno, Mozu fue más rápido, y Ryusui se asomó a su hombro para ver. Los dos abrieron mucho los ojos y murmuraron seductoramente.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tenías a esta belleza escondida, mi príncipe?

\- Todas las mujeres son hermosas… pero vaya belleza... pelo medio corto, interesante, le queda sexy. Lindos ojos, labios voluptuosos…

\- Ryusui, ¿de verdad le estás mirando la cara? ¡Mira esas curvas! ¡Las tiene todas, y la naturaleza no escatimó en ninguna! ¿Y encima es militar como él? Vaya, vaya, qué ideal…

\- Basta ya –Stan logró sacarles el teléfono, y se lo veía ceñudo.

\- ¿Por qué eres así? Estamos contentos por ti –Se quejó Mozu, su sonrisa diabólica no abandonaba sus labios.

\- Creo que no va a extrañarnos, Mozu

\- Yo no me acordaría de extrañarlos, con esa belleza cerca.

\- ¿Quieres jugar sucio, Xeno? De acuerdo, te lo ganaste –Stan gruñó, y tomó su teléfono. Normalmente no se dejaría provocar por tan poco, pero no estaba libre de las inhibiciones del alcohol. Escribió y buscó algo, hasta que lo encontró– Así como lo ven… bueno, no ahora, cuando está serio y sobrio, está haciendo un intercambio más que científico con esta señorita.

Le mostró la foto del teléfono, que encontró en internet ya que la científica era reconocida también, a los tres jóvenes.

\- Tu maestro de ciencias tiene paladar gourmet, Senku.

\- Bueno, bueno, dejémoslo aquí –trató de apaciguar Gen, ya que podía sentir que las provocaciones no iban a hacer más que aumentar. Vamos a disfrutar la fiesta, ¿les parece? Mientras puedan disfrutarla, claro…

Stan se fue, seguido de Ryusui y Mozu, dedicándole un guiño de ojo a Xeno, que no le había gustado recibir un poco de su propia medicina.

Un rato después, Kohaku había despertado su espíritu guerrero, siéndole fiel a su disfraz. No estaba tan alcoholizada como otros, pero se dejó llevar por unas provocaciones de Ryusui cuando él le dijo que al final no le había “pateado el trasero” tal como había anunciado que haría en los juegos de playa, y ella se infurió y quiso arreglarlo con un juego de pulseadas ahí mismo. Ryusui, confiado, aceptó, y se sentaron en una mesa y todos se colocaron alrededor para hacer sus apuestas. Para sorpresa del marinero-pirata, estuvieron muy parejos, él no se había contenido con ella porque sabía que era muy fuerte, pero no se esperaba tanto. Pero parecía que Kohaku se estaba dejando la vida en aquella pulseada, determinada a ganarle, y pudo haber influido que Ryusui sí estaba un poco más flojo por todos los vasos de alcohol que había ingerido. Les tomó casi un minuto, a veces iba ganando uno, y a veces otro, pero con lo que pareció un grito de guerra digno de una leona, hizo un último esfuerzo con todo lo que tenía y terminó ganándole. Ryusui aceptó su derrota, aunque le dijo que quería una revancha cuando estuvieran sobrios.

Luego de esa emocionante “batalla”, otros quisieron hacerlo también, y se iban turnando para pulsear. Nikki, Kirisame y Kohaku eran las mujeres más fuertes, y aplastaron totalmente a algunos como Matsukaze, Ukyo y Kinro. Aunque, por otro lado, Mozu y Hyoga no tuvieron piedad alguna, y dieron todo para ganarles, además que eran expertos luchadores. Como era de esperar, Stan y Tsukasa también compitieron, pero fue más que evidente que el rubio no tenía chances de ganarle por más fuerte que fuera, su única oportunidad era cuando con su destreza y técnica podía usar la fuerza de Tsukasa en su contra, pero ese no era el caso.

Luego vino el turno de los más flacuchos, que en todo caso divertían porque competían en debilidad más que en fuerza, y el alcohol no ayudaba. Senku había quedado picado por el comentario de Xeno de la mañana, que “tenía cuerpo de adulto y no de niño”, y parecía estar un poco más entero que su mentor. La pulseada duró más de lo esperado, y Senku se propuso ganar a toda costa, y estaba envalentonado por Kohaku que lo animaba casi gritándole en el oído, hasta que eventualmente ganó. Gen le ganó a Chrome, y Ginro perdió contra Senku, cuya racha se acabó contra Gen luego. Ya no cabía duda que iban a quedar destruidos al día siguiente, mezcla del cansancio físico y la resaca.

El mentalista tomó muchas fotos de la fiesta, algunas más voluntarias que otras. Y como Ryusui fue chismoso y le contó del episodio entre Xeno y Stan y las bellas mujeres con las que parecía haber algo más que amistad, Gen aprovechó para tomar particularmente unas fotos de ellos, en la que Stan posó como todo un príncipe, y Xeno disfrutaba mucho de sus garras y hasta las consideraba elegantes, pensando todo lo que podía hacer con ellas. Pero mientras que podía quedar en un inocente recuerdo, la picardía de aquel dúo no conocía fronteras, y con las hábiles manos de Gen al acecho, generaron otra polémica de la cual los estadounidenses se enteraron demasiado tarde, y nunca supieron quién lo había hecho ni cómo había sucedido: Ryusui le pidió primero a Stan que le muestre algo del teléfono, con lo cual logró que lo desbloqueara, y cuando terminaron de ver eso y lo guardó en su bolsillo, Gen con mucho cuidado se lo robó un momento, para pasar rápidamente la foto de un teléfono a otro, y mandarle la foto principesca a la misteriosa Charlotte. Chocándolo accidentalmente y simulando que se había entusiasmado con el baile, se lo devolvió al bolsillo. Y lo mismo hicieron con Xeno, sin que se percatara de nada.

Los jóvenes se fueron retirando de a pocos de la fiesta, cuando ya estaban demasiado cansados o borrachos, algunos llegaron a sus habitaciones y se echaron a dormir sin mucha ceremonia, y otros terminaron recostados en algunos de los lujosos sillones del salón de fiestas, sin ser afectados porque la música sonaba fuerte, de tan pasados que estaban. Las sorpresas y burlas continuaron la mañana siguiente, o, mejor dicho, casi al mediodía siguiente, que fue cuando terminaron de despertarse todos.

Gen y Ryusui tuvieron que contener sus risas para evitar delatarse, cuando vieron las espantadas y cómicas caras de Stan y Xeno al chequear su teléfono y ver la foto que “ellos mismos” habían enviado. Como ninguno recordaba nada, y las fotos estaban acompañadas por una pequeña frase que perfectamente podían haber escrito ellos ya que era su forma de hablar, no pudieron reprocharlo a nadie, y el tema murió con su dignidad. Afortunadamente, las dos mujeres en cuestión se lo tomaron con mucha gracia, aunque claramente la foto de Stan era mucho más digna y favorecedora que la de Xeno, con los pelos parados, las marcadas ojeras y las “temibles” garras. Aunque luego les dio un poco de pena a los dos diablillos, ya que costaron un par de horas para volver a levantarle el humor a ambos y convencerlos de que no era tan grave, de que al menos era divertido o no era nada perturbador o desubicado. Que en todo caso era una “ternura” que se hubieran acordado de ellas a altas horas de la noche, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño a ambos, sin estar convencidos.

El segundo día de ese fin de semana, luego de que compartieran una bebida anti-resaca que Francoise había preparado y les había sentado de maravillas, lo pasaron mucho más tranquilo. Almorzaron para reponer fuerzas, esa vez repartiéndose la tarea de cocinar entre ellos, y aprovechando que habían llevado una buena variedad de comida. Los que más sorprendieron con su habilidad culinaria fueron Gen, Stan, Tsukasa y Xeno, aunque el mentalista recalcó que era lo natural, ya que ellos vivían solos, o en el caso de Tsukasa que cuidaba de Mirai, su hermana menor. Mozu y Senku coincidieron en que tenían muchas ganas de comer ramen, y en un inesperado trabajo en equipo, se propusieron ellos también hacerlo. Mozu y Kohaku tenían en la cabeza las mejores recetas del restaurant, por lo que terminaron volviendo ese almuerzo tardío en una divertida competencia de qué equipo cocinaba más rico. Al equipo “ramen” se le sumaron Chrome, Taiju, Yuzuriha, Kinro y Ginro; mientras que al otro, que se habían decantado por platos más occidentales, también se sumaron Ryusui y Ukyo, mientras los demás observaban.

Aunque claro, el “almuerzo” terminó disfrutándose casi a las cuatro de la tarde, pero bromearon con que les serviría de merienda y así durarían satisfechos hasta la cena. Comieron a reventar, y era muy difícil decidir por una comida o por la otra, todas estaban muy buenas, y los imparciales que no habían cocinado se negaron a dar su voto, con lo cual la competencia quedó olvidada. Luego de digerir un rato, decidieron ir a la playa para disfrutar el día, pero sólo para retozar en la arena y meter los pies en el mar, nadie tenía ganas ni motivación para hacer otra cosa, o sino, volverían más cansados de lo que habían llegado.

Cuando estaban emprendiendo la vuelta, Chrome les dijo que tenía que ir a comprar algo, y se fue para donde Ryusui le indicó que estaba el centro comercial de la zona. Kohaku alcanzó a oír eso, y le sonrió con picardía.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, gorila? –Preguntó receloso, sin detenerse a pensar que podía recibir un golpe por el apodo.

\- Voy a dejarlo pasar esta vez, cuñadito.

\- Oye, ¿qué…?

\- Más te vale que le compres algo lindo a Ruri. ¡Y nada de piedras inservibles que sólo te gustan a ti! –Le dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, apoyando las manos en las caderas.

Chrome se sonrojó un poco, por el cariñoso apodo, y porque Kohaku había expuesto su plan, tan predecible que era.

\- Leona, déjalo en paz –Senku se compadeció de su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué? Es divertido, es tan crío que se pone vergonzoso con eso. Tiene que despertarse un poco más.

\- Eso no es lo que opina Ruri, al parecer. Tenle fe, si yo pude, él puede.

\- En eso tienes razón. Me gusta bromear con él. pero de verdad estoy más que feliz que Ruri tenga a alguien tan bueno a su lado. Se lo merecen ambos, luego de tantos años y vueltas.

Por la noche, fueron al lujoso hotel donde tenían los baños termales, y ahí se terminaron de relajar completamente, esas aguas tan cálidas les aflojaron todos los músculos. Como el onsen era mixto, pudieron meterse todos, y ahí Senku y Kohaku aprovecharon para acercarse nuevamente, y ella se apoyó de espaldas contra el pecho de él, mientras que la rodeaba en un abrazo.

\- Sí que está siendo memorable este fin de semana, ¿no crees, leona? Ryusui nunca decepciona cuando se propone divertirse.

\- Sí, será inolvidable. Bueno, creo que tú no recuerdas algunas cosas de anoche, pero yo sí recuerdo todo –soltó una risilla.

\- ¿Hice algo de lo cual no tengo que esforzarme en recordar? –Preguntó preocupado

\- Hmmm, creo que no. No sé cómo hiciste para no parar de hablar de ciencia, y qué pasó por tu cabeza para que obligues a jugar a Xeno a pulseadas contigo, todavía no puedo creer que le ganaste. Pero salvo eso, creo que no hiciste nada vergonzoso, o nada que yo haya visto.

\- O tal vez fue mínimo en comparación con otros

\- Eso también. Pero ahora nos queda sólo descansar, y volver recargados de energía y ánimos para empezar el próximo semestre de nuestras carreras. Disfruto estudiar eso, pero si te soy sincera, tengo ganas de volver a dedicarme todo el día a entrenar, y participar en algún torneo. Tsukasa dijo que podía postularme para alguno internacionales menores, como para ir haciéndome nombre fuera de Japón.

\- Eso es una muy buena idea, leona, y él lo sabe mejor que nadie. Con tu habilidad, perfectamente podrías ganar la próxima vez, sin competencia sucia que te frene.

\- Gracias por el apoyo, Senku –Le sonrió con ternura, y estiró la cabeza para darle un beso.

\- Siempre.

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora, salieron todos juntos, menos Ryusui y Francoise, para emprender la vuelta a Tokio. Agradecieron profusamente a sus anfitriones por el precioso fin de semana, que compensó con creces incluso la fiesta del barco, más allá del desenlace que tuvo. Cuando llegaron a la estación de Tokio, y antes de separarse, Xeno llamó aparte a Senku.

\- Dos cosas tengo para decirte, Senku. La primera… olvida lo que pasó la otra noche, no es la imagen profesional que quiero dar.

\- Pero te volvió diez billones de veces más interesante, creo que hasta lo prefiero así. Así que el científico de primer nivel mundial, “Xeno Houston Wingfield”, fue un chico malo que terminó en prisión por su gran cabeza científica usada para fines poco inocentes, y luego resurgió como un intachable y elegante científico. Podré olvidarme de otras cosas de esa ridícula fiesta, pero no de eso.

\- Recordaré no volver a beber entonces, entre eso y la foto… como sea, tengo algo más importante que decirte.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Ten, también te traje este sobre, pero no tuve ocasión de darte esto antes. Es una invitación oficial de la NASA a que participes como asistente en el próximo ambicioso proyecto científico, que dirigiremos en conjunto la Dr. Tatyana y yo. Como diste una impresión tan buena, quieren ampliar las fronteras y considerar lo que tengas para aportar al proyecto. Demás está decir que coincido y confío en ti. Y no te preocupes por viajar, puedes mandar tus investigaciones por correo electrónico, mientras continúas tus estudios universitarios. Aunque si quieres viajar a Estados Unidos para colaborar de forma presencial y conocer a la eminente doctora también, eres bienvenido.

\- Muchas gracias, Xeno, lo tendré en cuenta –Senku asintió y sonrió con confianza. Eso era un boleto de oro para su futuro, y lo mejor era que no tendría que alejarse de Japón, o no por largos períodos.

Se despidieron todos, uno a uno. También aprovecharon para decir adiós a Stan, que les había contado que ya tenía su pasaje listo y que se volvería con Xeno en el mismo vuelo en un par de días. El rubio dejó a Kohaku para el final, para despedirse apropiadamente.

\- Qué puedo decirte, preciosa, más que gracias. Tuvimos un comienzo… particular, pero de verdad que atesoro tu amistad más que la de nadie, eres una mujer increíble y fuerte, te mereces lo mejor que el mundo tenga para ofrecerte. Bueno, a lo sumo tu amistad rivaliza en mi corazón con la de Tsukasa, pero tú eres mucho más bonita –Le guiñó un ojo– Y sé que, si me cuesta irme de aquí definitivamente, es por ustedes dos, que me apoyaron tanto. Pero es hora de pasar la página y continuar con mi vida. Sólo espero poder conocer a una mujer tan maravillosa como tú, aunque no sé si será posible.

\- Según escuché, hay una bastante prometedora en el mapa –Le sonrió divertida, confesando que le había llegado el chismorreo– y seguro será mejor que yo, y te merecerá mucho más. Y sino, de corazón espero que eventualmente la conozcas, eres un hombre muy bueno, serías el sueño de cualquier mujer… pero ya sabes que yo ya tengo mi propio sueño, y que en parte tú me ayudaste a descubrirlo, por lo cual también te agradezco, y con más razón te deseo la misma y más felicidad a ti. Buen viaje, Stan, y no te olvides de nosotros.

\- Nunca, seguiremos en contacto, esas son las ventajas de la tecnología moderna. Te quiero mucho, preciosa, gracias por todo –La miró con mucho cariño, con los ojos brillantes, y para despedirse le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro.

\- Yo también, Stan, aprendí muchas cosas valiosas contigo –Le devolvió el saludo y el abrazo, emocionada y un poco triste, con lágrimas contenidas– Adiós.

Con esa última despedida, Senku y Kohaku se tomaron de las manos y volvieron juntos lo que quedaba del camino. Como no tenían que trabajar, y estaban de vacaciones de estudio, Kohaku pasó a visitar a su tía y sus sobrinos. Ellos los recibieron muy entusiasmados, y tranquilos de verlos bien. Byakuya le había contado a Lillian que el joven Ryusui tenía fama de hacer fiestas descomunales, que nadie dudaba ahora después de la del barco, y de las fotos que Senku le iba mandando a su padre para mostrarles las comodidades y lo bien que lo estaban pasando. Incluso le envió la foto de Xeno disfrazado, y Byakuya se pasó casi diez minutos tentado de risa hasta las lágrimas, aunque prometió que esa foto no la vería nadie más…salvo Lillian.

Los hermanos de Senku, y a la vez sobrinos de Kohaku, Sayuri y Kento, estaban despiertos y muy vivaces. La rubia alzó en brazos a su adorable copia miniatura, y empezó a jugar con ella, y Senku también alzó a Kento para que no se pusiera celoso del afecto y la diversión. No podían pedir una familia más hermosa, además obviamente de Kokuyo y Ruri. Luego de contarles en resumen las diversiones en la playa, la fiesta de disfraces, la competencia de cocina –que puso muy orgulloso a Byakuya que su hijo hubiera cocinado tan bien, siguiendo sus enseñanzas– y la relajante noche de los lujosos baños termales, Byakuya dijo que tenía una novedad también.

\- No queríamos decir nada porque no estaba confirmado, pero ahora sí podemos.

\- Que no sea otro bebé –murmuró Senku muy bajo, recibiendo un codazo disimulado de Kohaku, que lo oyó.

\- Tenemos casa, para mudarnos. Lillian, los niños, y yo –Dijo con una brillante sonrisa de felicidad.

\- Oh, felicitaciones, viejo.

\- Sí. Fue una oportunidad del momento, una casa grande y preciosa, en un barrio tranquilo. Eso nos deja más tranquilos, y podremos mudarnos de a poco, pero mantendremos nuestros planes anteriores de esperar a que los pequeños estén un poco más grandes. El tiempo que lleva la mudanza, las infinitas cajas y todo… ahora no sería lo mejor. Pero creo que para el segundo trimestre del año próximo, ya podrás vivir solo y tranquilo aquí, Senku.

\- Gracias, son buenas noticias. Los extrañaré, lo reconozco, pero no vendrá mal el silencio y el espacio para poder trabajar mejor aquí. Y una última novedad…

Senku les contó de la carta y el ofrecimiento del Dr. Xeno, y todos lo felicitaron muy orgullosamente, las buenas noticias no dejaban de presentarse. Había algo más que Senku había estado pensando últimamente, y le vino como anillo al dedo que justo su padre trajera a colación con lo de la mudanza. Pero no era con él con quién tenía que hablarlo, así que lo dejó para después.

Cuando Senku y Kohaku fueron a la habitación de él, se tiraron en la cama, con cuidado de no aplastar a Kuro, el mimoso gato negro, que estaba más que feliz de volver a verlos. El minino ronroneó como un motor encendido, y se colocó en medio de los dos sin culpa alguna, enroscándose y amasando con sus patitas, mientras disfrutaba que ellos lo acariciaran.

\- Oye, leona… estuve pensando algo últimamente, y me gustaría saber qué opinas al respecto.

\- Dime, Senku. ¿Algo de tu futuro?

\- Algo así –sonrió de forma misteriosa– Ya escuchaste a Byakuya, cuando se muden, este departamento quedará para mí solo.

\- ¡Ja! Sí, es genial, qué suerte tienes. Fue muy amoroso y generoso de dejártelo. Lo bueno es que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por no hacer ruido –dijo con picardía, jugueteando con sus manos por el cuerpo de él.

\- Sí, bueno… sobre eso… –se estaba comenzando a poner un poco nervioso, pero se recordó a sí mismo lo que quería, y respiró hondo para serenarse– Estaba pensando que tus visitas sean más bien permanentes.

\- ¿Eh? –Parpadeó confusa, sin entender del todo.

\- Quiero decir… ah, maldición, lo diré de una vez. ¿Te gustaría venir a vivir conmigo aquí, los dos juntos?

\- Oh.

Los ojos aguamarina de Kohaku se dispararon abiertos, ahora que no quedaban dudas de lo que él había querido decirle. ¿Vivir con él? Bueno, su relación ya era bastante estable y seria, no veía su futuro con otro que no fuera con él. Ni siquiera le preocupaba el tiempo que llevaban juntos, que igual ya eran casi dos años a la fecha. No tenía dudas, ¿cómo podría tenerlas? Lo amaba con todo su corazón.

\- ¡Sí, Senku, me encantaría! Gracias… no lo dudaría ni un poco, te amo tanto… me entusiasma mucho la idea de empezar a pensar realmente en un futuro juntos, y más que tú me lo hayas propuesto, me sorprende y me encanta, lo amé. Te amo.

Apretujando un poco sin darse cuenta al pobre gato en medio de ellos, Kohaku lo abrazó y lo besó volcando todo su amor y felicidad, y él le correspondió de igual forma. Saber que ambos estaban en la misma página con respecto a lo que querían para su futuro, acompañándose en sus estudios, logros y en la vida misma, los emocionó al punto de las lágrimas, no sabían que podían conocer tanta felicidad con otra persona. No era algo nuevo, pero no dejaba de sorprenderlos.

\- Me alivia que aceptaras, aunque sinceramente me hubiera sorprendido si me decías que no. Gracias, leona, aunque todavía tenemos que aguardar con paciencia, con esperanza, lo que vendrá. También te amo, como no pensé nunca que iba a amar, y cada día no hace más que aumentar, es una buena señal. ¿Quién diría que querría voluntariamente entregarle mi corazón a una leona tan fuerte, determinada y hermosa? Pero lo hago con gusto y sin miedo, diez billones por ciento seguro.

\- Oh, Senku… también tienes el mío, sabes. Hace mucho tiempo que lo tienes, ya eres parte de mí, y yo de ti.

\- Me gusta cómo suena eso –La besó dulcemente de vuelta, su corazón estaba entre saltarse latidos de emoción, y martillarle el pecho, indeciso, pero colmado de felicidad.

\- Y esta vez no puedes buscar en la ciencia las explicaciones, ¿verdad? –Le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos juntos.

\- No, leona, esta vez no es ciencia, es amor.

“Fin”

PD: Pero queda el epílogo xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaaaaaaaas!!! Qué tal? Oh… oooooooooohh… oooooooooooooohhh!! Como era de esperar, lo que me costó cerrar esta bella y compleja historia. Quería darle un final bien a lo Dr. Stone, con todos los personajes a lo grande, porque esta historia nunca fue sólo Senhaku. La atesoro muy fuerte en mi corazón, tantas cosas que pasaron en el camino. Peeeeeeeeeero, ya saben, todavía me queda el epílogo, no es EL “adiós” a esta historia. Y con las cosas que estuve pensando para el epílogo, podría ser uno que más bien dure dos capítulos... No prometo nada, pero definitivamente quiero escribir lo que tengo en mente, siento que sería el broche de platino, si éste fue el de oro. Eso sí, paciencia, que no es fácil lo que tengo en mente, seguramente me lleve más tiempo escribirlo, ¡pero valdrá la pena!
> 
> Una aclaración aparte, lo de Xeno y su pasado de chico malo es canon del manga eh (junto con Stan), salió en las fichas de personaje del último tomo. Si no lo sabían antes, ahora sí jajaja.
> 
> En fin, gracias, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! a todos los lectores que acompañaron esta historia, los que dejaron en cada capítulo sus bellas reviews, risas, lágrimas… no saben lo mucho que entusiasman sus palabras de apoyo, sugerencias, y palabras bonitas. Confieso que muchas veces fueron mi motor para escribir cuando me sentía bloqueada, o cuando no tenía ganas jaja. La escritura está siempre “viva”, eso es lo más hermoso. Gracias totales, los amo…. Hasta la próxima!!


	22. Chapter 22

\- Oye, ¿listo para ver mi último experimento? ¡Es muy malote!

\- Dudo que sea emocionante.

\- ¡Lo es! Sólo mira bien -acercó la llama de un encendedor eléctrico al preparado- Parece magia, pero es ciencia. ¡Abre bien los ojos, y verás la "BLACK MAMBA", la mítica serpiente negra que nace del fuego!

De unas pequeñas pastillas blancas en medio de un cuenco con arena, a los pocos segundos de empezar a quemarse, comenzó a brotar una cola negra y gruesa, que a medida que se hacía más y más larga se iba enrollando en una espiral. Cuando habían pasado diez minutos, tenía un tamaño considerable, midiendo casi cuarenta centímetros.

\- ¿Ah? ¿”Black mamba”? Ridículo, ni tanto… Eso solamente es carbonato.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya lo conoces?

\- Claro que sí. Mezclaste azúcar molida como un polvo, bicarbonato de sodio y alcohol, lo pusiste en un cuello de botella y presionaste mucho para hacer las pastillas. Luego dejaste secar, echaste alcohol a la arena, y lo encendiste.

\- Sí… fue así –comentó desilusionado– Y yo que pensé que podía sorprenderte.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Con eso? Es un experimento inocente. ¿Quieres ver una verdadera “serpiente negra” que te puede derretir si la tocas? –Preguntó con una sonrisa diabólica

\- ¿De-derretir? ¡No, eso es peligroso!

\- No digas nada, ¿prometes guardar el secreto?

\- Pero si se enteran nos meteremos en problemas, ¡nos teníamos que portar bien!

\- Ellos están estudiando, nosotros también –dijo altanero– Como sea, lo voy a hacer igual, tú ve a buscar unos terrones de azúcar, yo voy al laboratorio a buscar lo que falta, y nos volvemos a ver aquí.

Los dos niños se separaron, uno de ellos no del todo convencido. El pequeño castaño de ojos aguamarina fue rápidamente a la cocina, y se subió a la mesada para agarrar un puñado de terrones de azúcar que estaban en un frasco. Caminando en puntas de pie para no ser oído, se volvió a la habitación. Unos minutos después, el otro niño, rubio de ojos carmín, entró con una pipeta y un pequeño frasco oscuro de vidrio.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Kenji? –Preguntó el castaño con temor, ya que vio en la etiqueta un símbolo de peligro.

\- Ácido sulfúrico.

\- ¿Ácido sulf…? ¡NO! –Exclamó horrorizado, pero se tapó la boca a tiempo– ¡Eso es muy peligroso! ¡Está dentro de los químicos que mi papá me prohibió tocar!

\- Con más razón no se pueden enterar. Pero ya vas a ver… Shhh, sólo serán unas gotas, y traje guantes y anteojos, Shiro.

\- ¡Pero es MUY peligroso! ¡Si papá se entera, no me dejará venir a jugar contigo por mucho tiempo! Oye, ¿y de dónde sacaste eso? Tu abuelo no tiene un laboratorio.

\- No, pero mi papá tiene un cajón con cosas científicas en su estudio, para poder investigar cuando viene a esta casa.

\- No está bien… le vas a causar problemas a los abuelos y a los tíos.

\- Aprendí a usar estas herramientas con mi papá, y yo no lo tengo como “prohibido”. Este experimento me lo enseñó él.

\- Sí, pero sabes que es peligroso y que no tienes que tocarlo solo –trató de convencer a su primo.

\- Confía en mí, soy el mayor, y sé lo que hago en un diez billones por ciento –Le dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

\- Sólo eres mayor por un año –protestó cruzándose de brazos– ¡Que conste que yo no quise, no voy a ayudarte!

\- Como quieras, observa entonces a un verdadero científico. Abre la ventana y ponte un pañuelo para no respirar.

Pese a que el pequeño castaño no estaba convencido, su curiosidad le hizo acceder a esos pedidos, agradeciendo que por lo menos su travieso primo considerara las precauciones. En un pequeño frasco de precipitado, Kenji colocó los terrones de azúcar, y con la pipeta echó varias gotas del ácido sulfúrico encima de los terrones, hasta empaparlos. Inmediatamente los terrones adquirieron un color caramelo que se fue volviendo más y más oscuro hasta un tono negruzco, y comenzó a soltar un vapor que se cuidaron de no respirar. Tal como había sucedido con el experimento de Shiro, poco a poco comenzó a brotar y ascender de aquella mezcla una masa negra con forma de tubo. Los dos niños la observaron con los ojos grandes y brillantes de entusiasmo el éxito del experimento.

\- ¡Esto sí que es emocionante!

\- Sí, pero el resultado es el mismo que el mío, es solamente carbono, no te creas la gran cosa –le dijo ceñudo el más pequeño– Y mi serpiente fue mucho más malota, larga y menos peligrosa.

\- ¡Ja! Esa será la diferencia entre un científico que no toma riesgos, y uno superior.

\- Cuando hablas así te pareces a Iván…

\- Por lo menos él es más arriesgado que tú, y tiene tu misma edad. Aunque no es de extrañar que su papá y el mío sean los mejores científicos del mundo.

\- ¡Oye, mi papá también es un científico genial!

\- Sí, pero no es de los mejores del mundo –le sacó la lengua con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- Ya verás cómo…

\- ¡¡¡KENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

El grito enfadado de una chica resonó cerca, y los dos niños se miraron horrorizados. El aludido escondió el frasco de ácido sulfúrico, pero el vaso de vidrio que tenía el experimento seguía humeando y creciendo, no había forma de detenerlo. Unos segundos después, irrumpieron a la habitación dos jóvenes rubios: Uno era un chico de ojos café, y la otra era una chica de ojos aguamarina, con una temible cara de ira.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Ya me parecía a mí que había un olor extraño en el aire! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

\- Ciencia –Respondió el pequeño, con sus ojos carmín desafiantes.

\- No, problemas. En cuanto te quitan los ojos de encima, siempre causas un problema. ¿Y tú, Shirogane?

\- ¡Yo no quería! –Se defendió rápidamente haciéndose un ovillo, ante la intimidante mirada de su tía– Bueno, sí… le mostré a Kenji mi “black mamba”, pero sólo eso...

\- ¿”Black mamba”? –Preguntó la joven, mientras su hermano también entraba en la habitación, levantaba y miraba con atención el resultado de ese experimento.

\- Sayuri, es carbono, y ya está tibio, es cierto que no lo hizo recién.

\- Y el otro…

\- Yo que tú no lo tocaría ahora –murmuró el niño rubio.

\- ¿Te crees que no lo sé? Mi hermano, que es tu padre, también me enseñó y me entretuvo a mí con estas cosas cuando tenía tu edad. Kento y yo sabemos mucha más ciencia que ustedes dos juntos. Y ese olor… –frunció la nariz– Entrégame AHORA MISMO el ácido sulfúrico, mocoso.

Kenji dudó, considerando hacerse el tonto, pero no iba a ser una opción inteligente, sabiendo que su tía era tan perspicaz. A regañadientes sacó el frasco de su escondite, y se lo dio.

\- ¿Y para colmo en una habitación como esta, en la que duermes? Estos vapores son peligrosos para la respiración…

\- Ya, ya, Sayuri –la calmó su hermano mellizo, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de ella– Luego hablaremos con papá sobre esto, nada les duele más a estos niños que su cara de desilusión.

\- Es que el problema será que papá también nos va a retar a nosotros, por no haber estado atentos. La idea de que los cuidemos mientras ellos salen un momento es que evitemos este tipo de situaciones.

\- Lo entenderá, no fuiste tú la que le dio el frasco de ácido sulfúrico. Hablando de eso, ¿de dónde lo sacaste, Kenji?

\- De un cajón de mi papá.

\- Bueno, a partir de ahora tendremos que poner un candado a ese cajón, y si vuelves a hacer algo como esto sin supervisión, cerraremos con llave la puerta. Vamos a devolver este ácido a su lugar, y me vas a mostrar cuál cajón es.

\- Siempre tan blando con él, Kento –Siseó Sayuri, cruzando los brazos enojada.

\- Lo sé, lo sé –dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mirando a su sobrino– Pero es que me hacen acordar a nosotros, tampoco fuimos dos angelitos precisamente…

\- ¿Ah, no? –Dijo Kenji, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Cierra el pico, mocoso! –Le dijo la rubia, y luego fulminando con la mirada a su hermano por haber confesado eso– Por lo menos nunca utilizamos químicos corrosivos, no confundas las cosas.

En ese momento oyeron la puerta de la casa abrirse, y los cuatro pusieron idénticas caras de preocupación. Sayuri le arrebató el frasco de ácido a su hermano, y salió de la habitación dando pasos fuertes, decidida a confesar las travesuras peligrosas de su sobrino, a pesar de que tenía miedo de ser regañada también.

\- ¿Hija? –Preguntó Byakuya apenas la vio, mientras él y Lillian entraban a la casa. – ¿Sucedió algo?

\- Kenji, otra vez. No te preocupes, no pasó nada malo… pero mira lo que el mocoso agarró a escondidas.

Le mostró la etiqueta del frasco a su padre, y los ojos cafés del peliblanco se abrieron desmesuradamente. Pero en vez de enojarse, suspiró profundamente.

\- Perdón, papá, mamá… estábamos estudiando con Kento, y Kenji y Shiro se habían quedado en su habitación jugando tranquilos. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que sentimos un olor extraño.

\- Está bien, Sayuri, no vamos a enojarnos con ustedes… pero sí hablaremos con los niños.

\- Al parecer, Shiro hizo un experimento antes, pero nada peligroso… si descartamos que agarró el encendedor de la cocina. Y por poco se larga a llorar, así que creo que no fue suya la idea. Pero no tengas piedad con Kenji, ya suficiente con que Kento es blando como tú y no lo retó como merecía.

\- De acuerdo, Sayuri –sonrió Byakuya, sin poder contenerse ante lo severa que podía ser su hija hasta con él mismo, se parecía mucho a Lillian cuando se enojaba, no sólo físicamente, aunque tenía apenas doce años– Ahora iré a hablar con ellos, gracias por ocuparte.

Byakuya se inclinó para darle un afectuoso beso en la frente para calmarla, y luego le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza antes de seguir su camino. Su hijo estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación, y se podían ver las cabecitas asomadas de los dos niños.

\- Todos tuyos, papá –el joven, que tenía la misma sonrisa y aura amable que su padre, le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

El padre se sentó en el piso, y con una palmada los animó a que se suban a su regazo los dos, uno en cada pierna.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen para decir?

\- Yo le quise mostrar a Kenji el último experimento malote que aprendí de papá –dijo Shiro mirándolo con sus enormes ojos aguamarina brillantes con lágrimas contenidas por la culpa– y luego él me dijo que había otro mucho más emocionante que le enseñó el tío Senku. Le dije que no estaba bien, pero tampoco lo detuve cuando lo hizo.

\- Ya veo –Asintió Byakuya, aunque por dentro se derretía de los ojitos de cachorrito del niño. Luego miró a su otro nieto, que no parecía sentir una pizca de angustia– ¿Y tú, Kenji?

\- Es lo que dijo Shiro… sabía que era peligroso, pero lo hice con cuidado.

\- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste sabiendo que no debías, ignorando también a tu primo? Podías pedirles a tus tíos, o a mí, para que lo hiciéramos. O esperar que vuelva tu papá de viaje. La ciencia está en toda nuestra familia, yo apoyé a Senku desde que tenía tu edad con su interés en la ciencia, y lo mismo con mis hijos y con ustedes, si es que están interesados en serio. Pero ahora estás bajo mi responsabilidad y la de la abuela Lillian hasta que tus padres vuelvan, y yo me sentiría muy mal si te lastimas, y ya viste que tus tíos también. ¿Saben lo que es la confianza, Kenji, Shiro?

\- Sí –murmuraron, mirando al piso.

\- Bueno, yo confío en ustedes, y por eso los dejé a cargo de Kento y Sayuri mientras hacía unas compras. Pero si tienen este tipo de comportamiento que saben que puede ser peligroso, se perderá un poco de esa confianza. No sólo la mía, sino la de sus padres, conmigo y con Lillian. Y quizás, en vez de venir a esta casa, solamente los dejen bajo el cuidado del abuelo Kokuyo, que no tiene nada de ciencia en su casa. Porque el papá de Shiro también tiene su estudio científico en su casa, que sería lo mismo que acá.

Los dos niños pusieron idénticas caras de pena.

\- Está bien que quieran divertirse juntos, pero no vuelvan a hacer estas cosas peligrosas otra vez. Esta es una advertencia, la próxima vez seré más severo. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Sí, perdón –dijeron ambos mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Cuándo vuelven papi y mami? –preguntó Kenji, abrazándose a su abuelo, abandonando su actitud desafiante.

\- Hoy a la tarde vuelve mamá, y mañana a la tarde papá. Pero se quedarán tú y Shiro hasta mañana aquí, porque mamá tiene que descansar un poco.

\- ¡Mami es la más fuerte! –Dijo el niño con sus ojos carmín brillando de orgullo– ¡Ganó el primer premio!

\- Sí, así es. Pero como se esforzó mucho, quiere recuperarse para poder dedicarte toda su atención a ti en cuanto te vea. A la tarde la vamos a llamar por video, ¿quieres?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias abu!

\- Y ahora, Shiro, ¿quieres mostrarnos ese experimento malote a los abuelos también? Nos encantaría verlo. Kenji puede ayudar también, si lo hacen juntos seguro que será diez billones de veces más divertido.

Los pequeños recuperaron su sonrisa y su ánimo, y se abrazaron a Byakuya, para luego ponerse de pie. Shiro fue a agarrar de su mochila un frasco con más de los “huevos de serpiente”, como él los llamaba, y agarraron los otros materiales para hacer el experimento en el jardín de la casa.

Al mediodía siguiente, los niños y sus jóvenes tíos estaban jugando, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó.

\- ¡YA LLEGARON! –gritó Kenji, levantándose de un salto al instante.

Corrió a la puerta, llegando antes que sus abuelos que estaban en camino, y saltó para bajar el picaporte de la puerta y así abrirlo.

\- ¡Papiiiiii! ¡Mamiiii! –Sus ojos carmín brillaron de felicidad al reconocerlos, y dio otro gran salto para treparse a ambos.

\- ¡Tanto tiempo, leoncito! –Dijo Senku sonriendo, mientras lo sostenía de un lado, y Kohaku del otro.

\- ¡Los extrañé mucho! –Se abrazó fuerte a ellos.

\- Nosotros también, y no sabes cuánto me faltó mi leoncito científico, más cuando estuve con tu amiguito virtual.

\- ¿Viste a Iván? –Preguntó sonriente.

\- Sí, varias veces estuve en su casa. Y me envió un nuevo desafío científico para ti.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¿Podemos llamarlo por video después?

\- Sí… pero no te olvides que no es el mismo horario en Estados Unidos que acá, y tenemos que coincidir cuando su padre también pueda, para poder traducirles, así que vas a tener que esperar unos días.

\- ¿Y podemos decirle a Shiro también?

\- Claro, sí…

\- ¡Siiiiiiiiii! –Satisfecho, luego miró a Kohaku– ¡Mami, ganaste!

\- ¡Ja! Te lo prometí, Kenji, que iba a traer la medalla de oro, ¿o no? –su hijo asintió feliz– ¿Y qué hay para mami por el esfuerzo?

El pequeño se trepó al cuello de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Kohaku se derritió de ternura. Era adorable, tan travieso como dulce, una combinación irresistible.

\- ¿Te portaste bien con los abuelos y los tíos?

\- Sí… casi –añadió con picardía, con sus mejillas regordetas sonrosadas.

\- Al menos es honesto –Kohaku miró de reojo a Senku, mientras se sonreían con complicidad, ya sabían que no era un niño tranquilo– Bien, ya nos vas a contar todo lo que hiciste con Shiro.

\- Leoncito, ¿nos dejas entrar? Seguimos parados en la puerta de la casa.

Kenji se bajó hábilmente del cuello de su madre, había heredado tanto el interés por la destreza física de Kohaku, como la inteligencia de Senku. Los agarró de la mano a ambos y tiró de ellos hacia adentro, mientras Kohaku estiraba su brazo libre para cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Senku, Kohaku! ¡Bienvenidos! –Byakuya los saludó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y los abrazaba brevemente a ambos, y Lillian luego.

\- Hola, viejo. ¿Todo bien por aquí?

\- Sí, sí. Ayer tuvimos una breve charla con los niños, pero ya quedó todo claro, ¿no es así, Kenji? –Lo vio asentir tímidamente– Por lo demás, todo marcha sobre ruedas. Qué bueno que pudiste volver antes de Navidad.

\- Así es. Hubo un problema con la prueba final del cohete, y eso casi peligra mi vuelta a casa a tiempo. Pero pudimos solucionarlo, y fue exitoso a los diez billones por ciento.

\- ¡Excelente, me alegro mucho! ¿Y cómo anda Xeno?

\- Muy bien, aunque no le alcanzan las manos con todo. Debería agradecer que su mujer es una científica a la par de él, creo que incluso fue el ingenio de ella el que nos salvó esta vez.

\- Me encantaría ver ese binomio estadounidense y ruso en acción. Siempre fue la competencia en lo referente a la ingeniería espacial.

\- Y que lo digas. Pero debo decir que Xeno se suavizó bastante a lo que era antes… o ella lo ablandó, hace rato. En lo personal, porque como científico se sigue creyendo el rey del mundo. Pero sí, realmente hacen un buen equipo, es muy cómodo trabajar con ambos.

\- No lo dudes, una mujer y un hijo ablandan a cualquiera… creo que más duro es el hombre, más se ablanda cuando sienta cabeza.

\- Puede ser –sonrió de costado Senku, mirando de reojo a su hijo– Lo que sí, su mocoso es terriblemente soberbio. Si Xeno se cree el rey científico, su hijo se cree el príncipe. Y eso que es poco más de un año menor que Kenji.

\- No me extraña –Intercedió Kohaku con una sonrisa burlona– Con todo el reconocimiento que tienen sus padres allá, y más con este cohete que promete ser el mejor de la década, debe recibir un trato especial cuando lo llevan con él.

\- Sí, y no tienes idea cuánto lo disfruta. Para colmo, Xeno le mandó a hacer una bata científica de su tamaño, así que el niño lo sigue pavoneándose. Es gracioso de ver, pero me alegro que Kenji no sea así.

\- Me alegra que todo vaya tan bien entonces. Me dijiste que tienes novedades emocionantes, hijo.

\- Aguanta unos días, prefiero decirlo de una vez cuando nos juntemos todos en Navidad, con Chrome, Ruri y Kokuyo.

\- Ooooh, ¡será algo muy especial entonces!

\- Lo es, ya verás. Tiene que ver con este viaje, y con el futuro.

\- ¡Que pasen estos dos días rápido, entonces!

Lillian decidió interrumpirlos, quería saber más de los éxitos de su sobrina, que no eran menores.

\- Kohaku, ¿qué novedades traes, además de esa medalla dorada? ¡Felicitaciones!

\- Gracias, Lillian. Esta fue la última competencia internacional del año, por lo que habrá unos meses de descanso mientras se organiza el próximo calendario. Pero como ganadora, también me dieron la oportunidad de ser jurado en un concurso juvenil internacional, que se celebrará a mediados del año próximo.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué emoción! –Aplaudió feliz Lillian– ¿Y dónde va a ser?

\- Casualmente, en Estados Unidos –dijo un poco nerviosa, mirando de reojo a Senku.

\- ¿Casualmente? –Lillian inclinó la cabeza, confundida– ¿Casualmente con qué?

\- Ah… –Kohaku abrió mucho los ojos– Eeeh… nada, olvídalo. Cuando tenga los detalles les contaré bien, todavía es muy pronto.

\- Oh, entiendo –asintió con una sonrisa secreta la cantante– Felicitaciones una vez más, entonces. Qué orgullo, tanta vocación y éxito en esta familia.

\- Oigan, será mejor que guardemos algo de las novedades para el almuerzo, o no tendremos de qué hablar –dijo Byakuya guiñando un ojo.

Senku y Kohaku compensaron el tiempo que estuvieron alejados de su hijo por viajes de trabajo con muchos momentos familiares juntos. Senku se había ausentado casi dos semanas, mientras que Kohaku solamente una, que coincidía con la vuelta del científico. Kenji estaba acostumbrado, y no le faltaba compañía ni amor familiar en esos días, también era una suerte para él que la ciencia fuese cercana para la mayoría de ellos. Byakuya derramaba lágrimas de emoción seguidamente, ya que le hacía recordar mucho a Senku cuando era chico, en especial porque Kenji también tenía esa mirada carmín llena de fascinación e interés, y era tan inteligente como su padre. Incluso contaba con la ventaja de que había dado sus “primeros pasos” en la ciencia no sólo con su prodigioso padre, sino que su tío Chrome también era un destacado científico, y los propios hijos de Byakuya, Kento y Sayuri, sorprendían con sus conocimientos generales de ciencia. El peliblanco seguía trabajando como profesor de física en la universidad, por lo que se emocionaba especialmente cuando le podía enseñar algo a su nieto.

Siete años tenía Kenji ya, pero parecía más grande por cómo hablaba y actuaba, aunque no era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que los niños eran como esponjas que aprendían rápidamente todo de sus padres y de su entorno. Senku le enseñaba a modo de juego experimentos científicos desde que el pequeño tenía memoria, y antes de aprender a escribir o leer ya podía hacer algunos fáciles por su cuenta. Por ese motivo, cuando conoció al hijo de Xeno, Iván, quedó fascinado con él, al fin conociendo a otro niño casi de su edad y que supiera tanto como él de ciencia. El único problema era el idioma, uno hablaba japonés y el otro inglés, pero eso se solucionaba a medias cuando sus padres les hacían de traductores, ya sea en su comunicación por correos electrónicos, como por las ocasionales videollamadas. Nadie dudaba que cuando crecieran y pudieran comunicarse por su propia cuenta, serían mejores amigos y la próxima generación científica virtuosa. Senku le enseñaba un poco de inglés básico, así como el propio Iván le pidió a Xeno que le enseñe japonés, además que el pequeño era bilingüe en el ruso, por el lado de su madre.

Pero Kenji no era solamente un cerebrito, también se había interesado mucho en las actividades físicas, ya que veía a su madre siempre entrenando y compitiendo. Kohaku era ya una de las mujeres adultas más fuertes y habilidosas en el mundo de las artes marciales mixtas, además de una excelente y paciente profesora, por lo que su hijo no tardó en querer ser parte de eso también. Su primo Shiro, hijo de Chrome y Ruri, y un año menor que él, era bastante más tranquilo, aunque compartía su interés y curiosidad por la ciencia. Por ese motivo es que andaban siempre que podían juntos, y ya para las dos familias era normal turnarse para dejarlos todo el día juntos en la casa de uno o el otro, incluso cuando iban de visita de sus abuelos. Eran como hermanos, por lo que en cierta forma ninguna de las dos parejas sintió la necesidad de tener otro hijo.

Senku era el ingeniero espacial más renombrado en JAXA, y tal como había planeado al volver de aquella beca en la NASA en Estados Unidos, toda su carrera se mantenía en constantes viajes y colaboraciones científicas con aquel país, motivo por el cual viajaba al menos cada dos meses hacia allí. Xeno seguía siendo el jefe científico de la agencia espacial estadounidense, y desde que se emparejó con su mujer Tatyana, que era la líder científica del “Roscosmos”, nombre común para la “Agencia Espacial Federal de Rusia”; fue también la unión simbólica de ambas agencias que siempre habían sido competencia, más allá de colaborar en sus avances. En cuanto Senku sumó el futuro de su carrera al de aquel binomio destacado, fue la meca científica, la “década de oro” para los avances aeroespaciales.

Tanto así, que se propusieron el diseño y construcción del cohete espacial más pretencioso y destacado de la historia. Todo aquel arduo trabajo tomó poco más de cuatro años, desde la concepción de la idea, la investigación, prototipos, y la puesta en marcha de la construcción. Y el plan era que el viaje espacial destinado a aquella nave, sea el de volver a hacer un vuelo tripulado a la Luna, por segunda vez en la historia, luego del mítico “Apolo 11”. Y hasta la fecha, estaba resultando un éxito, aunque los contratiempos no habían sido pocos, además del desorbitante costo que tenía todo aquello.

Por otro lado, Kohaku siempre apoyó completamente a Senku, tanto en sus interminables horas de estudio, como en sus frecuentes viajes, incluso desde que habían tenido a su hijo. Pero ella también tenía su carrera, que era su vocación y su mayor pasión, por lo cual siempre buscaron equilibrar sus tiempos juntos, como pareja y como padres, para hacer funcionar la relación. La rubia participaba frecuentemente en torneos y competencias, locales e internacionales, con mucho éxito ya que siempre tenía su lugar asegurado en el podio, aunque no siempre ganaba el primer puesto.

En Japón, Kohaku convenció a Tsukasa de abrir un dojo juntos, al cual luego fue muy exitoso y próspero, siendo que lo dirigían dos campeones mundiales de artes marciales, y como no les alcanzaban las horas para dar las clases y les interesaba la idea de abrirse a ofrecer nuevas disciplinas, decidieron invitar a ser parte a sus viejos amigos de la juventud a ser parte del reconocido centro de entrenamiento: Hyoga, Mozu, Nikki y Kirisame. Cada uno tenía libertad dentro de su especialidad, así como también se cubrían cuando alguno tenía que viajar o ausentarse por alguna competencia personal, y cada tanto hacían peleas amistosas de exhibición entre ellos para que sus alumnos observen y aprendan.

De esa forma, tanto Senku como Kohaku se sentían realizados profesionalmente, y transmitían esa pasión y entusiasmo a su hijo, que, aunque los extrañaba en sus ausencias, se sentía muy orgulloso y feliz de que sus padres sean tan buenos en lo que se dedicaban, y eso lo motivaba a él mismo para llegar un día a ser como ellos. Senku siempre le traía algún regalo científico, como algún pequeño pedazo del cohete o materiales, y el niño no lo dejaba en paz hasta que su padre le contara todo lo que había avanzado, aunque no entendiera ni la mitad de las complejas palabras, era como su cuento de las buenas noches.

Los días restantes hasta las festividades pasaron rápido, y la familia entera se volvió a reunir para la cena de Nochebuena. Como la casa de Byakuya, Lillian y los mellizos era la más espaciosa, decidieron hacerla allí. Senku hizo lo posible por guardarse las novedades, la única que sabía de su importante anuncio era Kohaku, a quien se lo había confiado en privado. Lillian había conseguido un enorme árbol de Navidad, que sus dos hijos y sus “nietos” ayudaron a decorar hermosamente, y la noche anterior a la cena, recibieron todos los regalos y los pusieron al pie del árbol. Kokuyo, como era el único que en ese entonces vivía solo, fue desde temprano ese día para ayudar a preparar la cena. Sus nietos lo adoraban, era el abuelo que más los consentía, y pese a su fachada seria y lo corpulento e intimidante que era, demostraba una faceta totalmente tierna y cariñosa con los niños. Aunque no podía competir con la simpatía natural de Byakuya, lo compensaba a su forma, y se ganó la adoración de sus nietos también, en especial cuando los levantaba y los lanzaba al aire con su gran fuerza, haciéndolos “volar” alto al menos tres metros, para horror de las madres de los pequeños.

Luego de la cena en la que compartieron la mayoría de las novedades de cada uno, mientras comían a reventar las delicias que habían preparado, llegó la hora de abrir los regalos, y Kenji y Shiro corrieron desesperados buscando los suyos.

\- ¡Wooooow! ¡Qué malote! –exclamó el castaño cuando abrió el suyo más grande– ¡Es un microscopio de verdad! ¡Voy a hacer experimentos y observarlo TODO!

\- Papá te va a dar un montón de materiales malotes para que analices –Le dijo Chrome, cuyos ojos brillaban tanto como los de su hijo.

\- ¡Un cohete para armar! ¡Diez billones de puntos para Papá Noel por traer lo que quería! –Gritó Kenji emocionado.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte a ensamblarlo, leoncito –Senku le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Senku… es más que obvio que lo quieres armar tú también, con la excusa de enseñarle, lo vas a dejar mirando solamente.

\- Es capaz –Rió Byakuya, aunque ni él podía negar que también le interesaba ayudar a su nieto a armarlo.

Los adultos también abrieron sus regalos, aunque eran más útiles y modestos que los de los niños. Sayuri y Kento ya sabían la identidad de “Papá Noel”, por lo que fingieron la inocencia y el entusiasmo por sus sobrinos solamente, que seguían abriendo regalos, pero agradecieron con la mirada a su familia.

\- ¡Hay una carta para Kenji! –Exclamó Kento con curiosidad, y se la entregó al niño.

\- ¿Una carta? ¿Quién escribe cartas en el siglo XXI? -preguntó Senku, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Los niños que se portan bien a Papá Noel? –preguntó Kenji

\- Ah... Sí, claro.

\- Sólo que tú no te portas bien y mandas la carta igual –dijo mordazmente Sayuri, y el pequeño le sacó la lengua, fingiendo estar ofendido, pero no pudo contener su sonrisa pícara.

\- Me refiero a que el que recibió la carta fue Kenji, y la traje junto con el paquete de Estados Unidos que me dio Xeno.

\- ¡¿Iván me escribió?! –Kenji se apuró a abrirla, radiante.

\- Dudo, y diez billones por ciento seguro que sería ilegible para ti. Pero seguro es de él.

\- Es un... ¿Dibujo? –dijo el niño sorprendido.

\- Qué bonito detalle, déjame ver –Kohaku se asomó para mirarlo– Ooooooh, ¡Es muy adorable! Oh, pero...

Kohaku se dio cuenta que era un dibujo muy raro para que lo hiciera el hijo de Xeno, y cuando miró la dedicatoria, en inglés, estalló en una mezcla de carcajadas y exclamaciones de ternura. Todos la miraron con curiosidad y expectativa.

\- ¿Qué sucede, leona?

\- Muéstrale a papá, Kenji.

El pequeño lo dio vuelta, revelando su contenido: Dibujado evidentemente por alguien de corta edad, se veían tres niños en el centro de la imagen, los tres rubios, dos varones en los extremos, y una niña en el medio, tomados de la mano. Había dibujado también un árbol navideño y regalos, y encima de los tres niños, pero en especial sobre Kenji, había muchos corazones rojos y estrellas. También se podía ver algo que parecía un cohete, surcando el cielo, apuntando hacia una gran luna llena.

\- ¡LA PULGA TIENE UNA ADMIRADORA! –Se burló Sayuri a viva voz.

\- ¿Quién le envió eso? –preguntó Byakuya, riendo también

\- De seguro fue Blair –dijo con una mueca Senku.

\- ¡Qué hermosa! ¡Y valiente! –los ojos de Kohaku todavía tenían lágrimas de risa.

\- ¿Blair? ¿La hija de Stan? –preguntó Chrome

\- ¡Sí! Es preciosa, la conocimos el año pasado, que fuimos los tres juntos a Estados Unidos. Ahí también se conocieron los niños entre ellos, y comenzaron los "desafíos científicos" entre Iván y Kenji, aunque más bien motivados por Xeno y Senku... Blair no está interesada en la ciencia, y es un poco más pequeña, pero son como hermanos con Iván. Tenían que verla cómo seguía a Kenji a todos lados cuando se encontraban, sólo tenía ojos para él, incluso le regalaba cosas como dulces, piedras, flores, lo que encontrara.

\- La cara amargada de Stan al ver a su "princesita" detrás de nuestro leoncito es uno de los mejores recuerdos de ese viaje –dijo Senku con malicia.

\- Eres de lo peor, Senku –le gruñó Kohaku, pero en el fondo contenía una sonrisa– Kenji, te acuerdas de Blair, ¿no?

\- Sí, fuimos buenos amigos –de pronto frunció el ceño– Pero era rara, parecía una muñeca, sólo que era de verdad.

\- ¿Tan bonita es? –Preguntó Lillian enternecida con la descripción.

\- Sí, de verdad es una muñequita, y además con esos ojos azules enormes, y esas pestañas larguísimas... Pero también, con esos padres, era de esperar que sea hermosa, y eso que ahora apenas tiene cinco años.

\- ¿Vas a mandarle un dibujo también, Kenji? Tienes que agradecerle el gesto –Preguntó Byakuya con una expresión pícara.

\- ¡Ja! Un dibujo es demasiado fácil, haré algo científico.

\- No la enamores más, galán –bromeó Kento, y recibió un codazo de su hermana.

\- Hablando de regalos, ¿continuamos? –interrumpió Senku, desesperado por cambiar de tema– Mira leoncito, este es un regalo especial del papá de Iván. Cuidado, es pesado.

La curiosidad por saber qué era los silenció a todos inmediatamente, y Kenji abrió la caja blanca grande. Sus ojos carmín brillaron de emoción cuando lo vio.

\- ¡Wooooooooow! ¡Otro cohete! ¡Es igual al que está haciendo papá! ¡Y pesa mucho!

\- ¿Qué? –Senku lo agarró, intrigado, y quedó boquiabierto instantáneamente, mirándolo de cerca– No… espera, esto es absurdo…

\- ¿Qué tiene, Senku? –Chrome se acercó a ver, y cuando lo tomó en sus manos y lo miró de cerca, también quedó boquiabierto.

\- Oigan, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese cohete para que pongan esa cara los dos? Es un juguete –Kohaku les preguntó intrigada.

\- No es un juguete, leona. Está loco, ese Xeno… es absurdo.

\- ¿Cómo que no es un juguete? Mira su tamaño, y se lo regaló a nuestro hijo, más vale que es un juguete.

\- Te digo que no, créeme, soy el experto en el tema aquí. Nuestro leoncito tiene razón, es igual al que estamos construyendo.

\- ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? Sigo sin entender. Sé claro de una vez

\- Es una réplica real, a escala. Piénsalo como una maqueta del prototipo, es totalmente funcional, sólo que miniatura. Son los mismos materiales y todo –revisó las mini turbinas y lo desarmó un poco, separando las partes rápidamente, tal como sucedería en el lanzamiento real– Maldición, esto es de verdad. ¿Qué pretende, al darle algo así?

\- ¡Es el mejor regalo de todos! –Gritó Kenji sin filtro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Heeeeh, pude escuchar el corazón de Senku romperse desde aquí –dijo Sayuri con una sonrisa maliciosa, al ver la expresión dolida que su medio hermano mayor intentó contener, ya que se imaginaba que el cohete armable se lo había comprado él.

\- ¡Sayuri! –La amonestó su madre, que también notó la desilusión de Senku.

\- Bueno, pero ese sólo servirá como adorno, no es como el otro que Kenji sí puede disfrutar de armar pieza a pieza, como un verdadero científico tal como su padre, ¿no es así? –intentó consolar Byakuya a su hijo, diciendo eso en voz alta.

\- ¿Puedo dormir con el cohete? ¿Puedo? –Preguntó Kenji ajeno a los sentimientos de su padre, abrazando la réplica en cuanto pudo volver a agarrarla.

\- Y ahora su corazón explotó como una botella de vidrio cerrada con hielo seco adentro –Murmuró Kento, mirando a su hermana, y se rieron cómplices.

\- Ese maldito… me las pagará –Dijo Senku por lo bajo, resentido– Ya verá, le voy a hacer un regalo a su hijo, que será diez billones de veces más emocionante que cualquier cosa que haya conocido antes.

\- Insisto, eres de lo peor, Senku –Kohaku entrecerró los ojos– ¿Por qué no le haces ese regalo a tu propio hijo?

\- También lo haré, pero le voy a dar de su propia medicina. Ahora debe estar riendo por dentro, regodeándose de su “superioridad” … esto se volvió personal.

\- Oye, Senku –le susurró Kohaku– ¿Por qué no aprovechas el momento para contarle a todos “ya sabes qué”? Estoy segura que con eso serás el héroe de Kenji en cuestión de segundos.

\- Diez billones de puntos para ti, leona, tienes razón, gracias –la miró con una sonrisa y le agarró la mano rápidamente. Alzó la voz y miró a todos –Ya que estamos en tema, quiero contarles a todos una noticia emocionante.

\- ¡Oooooh, al fin! No sabes lo que estuve esperando por esto, me tuviste toda la semana con la intriga, hijo –respondió Byakuya entusiasmado, ayudando a captar la atención y expectativa de la familia entera.

\- ¿Preparados? –Senku levantó a su hijo del piso, y lo subió a su regazo. Kenji lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, olvidando momentáneamente el mini cohete real– Voy a postularme para hacer el examen de astronauta. ¡Voy a ir a la Luna en el mejor cohete espacial de la historia que yo mismo diseñé!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenaaaas! ¿Qué les pareció este falso epílogo… que va a seguir? Jajajaja xD. Amo trolearlos un poco, lo saben. Bueno, en realidad la historia sí “terminó” el capítulo pasado, por eso puse “fin” entre comillas, pero más bien por el abrupto salto de tiempo que teníamos planeado con Cherry. Tomen esto como una segunda parte… que no sabemos cuánto va a seguir, disfrútenlo mientras dure. No va a ser fácil recopilar información real para sostener lo que se viene, científicamente hablando, y ahora estoy volviendo también a dibujar y colorear, además de actualizar los otros fics activos (pueden seguirme en “Kariwolf” en facebook), así que paciencia jeje. Lo mismo por el largo de los capítulos, para no colgar tanto en actualizar, quizás sean como este.
> 
> Ahora empezaré a escribir “Otros caminos”, a ver si puedo actualizarlo antes de Navidad, y luego “Cautivos”, para ser justa con todos xD. GRACIAS por su hermoso apoyo siempre, y me encantaría saber qué piensan de esta nueva etapa de la historia, y qué les gustaría leer también (vienen bien las ideas). Tomen esto como nuestro regalito con Cherry, ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! ¡Nuestros mejores deseos de felicidad, salud, amor y risas para ustedes! Hasta el próximo capítulo!

**Author's Note:**

> Buenaaas! Qué tal? Les traigo un nuevo fic, un AU escolar, que va a tener varios capítulos. Lo lindo de esta historia es que la escribí en conjunto con una amiga, Cherry (quién dibujó la hermosa portada también!) Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, y juntamos muuuuuchas ideas locas y lindas para entretenerlos por un tiempo. Es mi primer AU, y escolar, de esta pareja, así que espero que les guste mucho. Es diferente de lo que suelo escribir, pero estamos entusiasmadas con esta historia y lo que se viene! Me encantaría saber lo que piensan, sus comentarios, apoyo y críticas constructivas son muy importantes para mí, y las agradezco de corazón si se toman ese minutito de dejar su opinión (en este y los demás fics). En fin, eso es todo por ahora, hasta el próximo capítulo!!! :D


End file.
